


Único y especial

by mirindanokoori



Category: Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 178,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirindanokoori/pseuds/mirindanokoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexy se encuentra luchando con sus sentimientos, tratando de terminar por aceptar que Kentin sólo era su amigo. No sería fácil olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero está seguro que lo logrará. Al final de todo, tiene que resignarse y aceptar que sólo era un amor platónico. </p><p>Sus sentimientos hacía Kentin no parecen disolverse ¿Notará cuando el amor golpee a su puerta? ¿O su sentido de autoprotección lo hará cerrarse al amor? ¿Será muy tarde para recapacitar? </p><p>Nada es lo que parece cuando se busca a alguien único y especial.<br/> </p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>Todos los personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Todos los créditos a ellos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pequeño Noob

**Capítulo 1:**

**Pequeño noob.**

  
  
  


_*Aaron ha iniciado sesión *_  
* _Arminvastolord  ha invitado a Aaron a una mazmorra*_

  
Aaron: Anda Armin como has estado /( >.<)\  
Arminvastolord : He estado mejor :(  
Aaron: No te visto por aqui ultimamente  
Arminvastolord: Claro y subiste de nivel en mi ausencia ¬-¬  
Aaron: xD que te digo, un elfo de la noche tiene que hacer lo que un elfo de la noche tiene que hacer    
Arminvastolord: Bueno lo olvidaré si me ayudas  con el boss del nivel 87 *-*  
Aaron: °o° Nivel 87¡¡ estás loco Nooo >-<  
Arminvastolord: buuuuu -_-

  
* _Arminvastolord ha invitado a Aaron a una campaña bélica*_

  
Aaron: es en serio? -_-  
Arminvastolord: Claro¡¡ Me debes una batalla /(°w°)\

  
_*Arminvastolord ha cancelado la campaña bélica*_

  
Aaron: Que pasa te acobardaste al final xD  
Arminvastolord: Ofendes mi reputación  >.< Mi mama me esta llamando  
Aaron: xD tuviste suerte te hubiera derrotado  Bl

Arminvastolord: Te destrozará  y lo sabes,  tu elfo de la noche no es nada comparado a mi huargen L(‘-’)/  
Aaron: Detecto tu orgullo herido xD Bye  
Arminvastolord:  Bye

  
_*Arminvastolord ha cerrado sesión*_

  
  


— Ya era hora Armin, mamá lleva un buen rato esperándote.

 

Alexy se encontraba de pie en la puerta observando como su hermano se quitaba los auriculares. Como en alguna ocasiones, se sentía desfasado por los videojuegos de su hermano, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado

  


—  ¿Que hiciste ahora? —  preguntó con cierto deje de curiosidad.

 

—  No estoy seguro —  respondió Armin —  Quizás sean mis notas o algo así.

 

— Tipico —  dijo sonriendo —  Lo único que te importa es subir de nivel.

 

— No es verdad. También me importan los ítems.

Alexy rodó lo ojos y apresuro a su hermano a salir, tener una conversación normal con él era imposible.

  


Alexy se encerró en su habitación, no tenía ánimos de salir de compras, además tampoco tenía dinero para hacerlo. Se colocó sus cascos sumiéndose en el ritmo de la música que escuchaba, estaba perdido en ella hasta que un estruendo lo hizo saltar de la impresión, dejando los cascos a un lado salió de su habitación.

 

La escena que veía era de lo más cómica, su madre sacaba las consolas y el portátil de la habitación de su gemelo mientras este rogaba porque no lo hiciera.

 

— ¡Alex! ¡Dile algo! ¡Ayudame!

 

El aludido sólo se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras sonreía y negó con la cabeza ante la incredulidad de su hermano, luego de eso volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, no había sido un día tan malo después de todo.

  
  
  


No habían pasado ni 24 hrs desde que la madre de Armin le había impuesto el castigo y ya estaba muy ansioso, no podía dejar de mecer el pie a un ritmo muy acelerado, o golpear el lápiz constantemente sobre la mesa.

 

— Alexy — llamó Valya tocando suavemente el hombro del aludido para llamar su atención — ¿Que le pasa a Armin? — preguntó una vez que Alexy la miró de reojo sobre su hombro.

 

— Mamá lo castigó y le quitó sus videojuegos, supongo que está nervioso — comentó divertido.

 

Valya sólo sonrió antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento para seguir atendiendo a la clase del Sr.Farrés.

 

No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que Armin llegará al límite de su resistencia y se levantara de su asiento gritando

 

— ¡Por qué nadie me dijo que las clases eran tan aburridas¡ ¡¿ De qué me  sirve saber por qué se murieron todos esos?! Eso no me ayudara a derrotar a boss 87.

 

La múltiples risas no se hicieron esperar en todo el aula y Alexy se encogió en su asiento sintiendo pena ajena.

 

— Sólo tú eres tan idiota como para decir eso en voz alta  — murmuró Castiel al fondo del salón.

— No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… — Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

— ¡ES LA VERDAD! — gritó Armin tratando de defenderse.

 

Luego de que el profesor Farrés lograra callarlos a todos, Armin termino llendo a la dirección.

 

— Demonios y todo por culpa de las calificaciones, ahora no podre subir de nivel y me aumentarán el castigo. Esto es peor que enfrentar a un boss sin pociones curativas — murmuró mientras esperaba sentado en la oficina de la directora.

 

Más tarde ese día, Alexy se encontraba en su habitación tratando de avanzar con sus deberes escolares, estaba realmente concentrado hasta que su gemelo entro azotando la puerta de su recamara.

 

— ¡Alexy! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — dijo de manera dramática.

— ¿Que pasa ahora Armin! — gruño.

— ¡Tienes que jugar por mi! Es muy importante que lo hagas, MUY IMPORTANTE — recalcó.

— Yo no le entiendo a tu juegos Armin, además no entiendo porque es importante un estúpido juego.

— Podría intentar explicártelo todo pero sería perder mi tiempo — dijo haciéndolo a un lado para conectarse al juego.

 

En ese momento su madre entró para llevarlo a rastras consigo, estaba muy enfadada por el reporte de la directora.

 

— ¡Tienes que jugar Alex!  - dijo mientras su madre tiraba de uno de sus brazos.

— Pero no se jugar — gritó. Se había dado por vencido y ayudaría a su gemelo.

— Dile a Aaron que te ayude — gritó desde las escaleras.

 

Alexy no entendió a lo que su gemelo se refería, suspiro algo cansado y volvió su vista a la pantalla para tratar de averiguar qué hacer.

*Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión *

Aaron:Armin¡¡ /(>.:)

Alexy lo medito unos segundos, quizás esa era la cosa muy, MUY IMPORTANTE que su hermano quería que jugara.

*Arminvaslord ha aceptado la invitación de Aaron*

El juego parecía haber empezado, su avatar estaba en pantalla, ahí estático, no recordaba cuales teclas eran las que Armin utilizaba para jugar, así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su caso haría, rogó a dios que lo ayudara y comenzó a apretar las teclas que parecían hacer algo cada que las apretaba, luego de unos minutos sin saber qué hacer el juego había terminado con su derrota.

*Campaña bélica terminada ganador Aaron*

Aaron: Lo supuse…. Te daré una oportunidad para que me digas cómo lograste hackear la cuenta antes de avisar a un moderador  
Arminvastolord: No se de que hablas…  
Aaron:No te hagas el desentendido alguien nivel 86 al menos sabe devolver ataques y más si es Armin  
Arminvastolord: …  
Aaron:Parece que no quieres cooperar….no hay problema …..  
Arminvastolord: Espera! D:  
Arminvastolord: Soy su hermano  
Arminvastolord: Armin está castigado y me dijo que jugara, pero no tengo idea de que se trata todo esto  
Aaron: xD Tipico de Armin, sabes debiste decirlo desde el principio, yo te ayudare solo dime que te pido hacer  
Arminvastolord: Bueno solo me dijo que jugará algo muy, MUY importante...  
Aaron: Muy importante? debe ser el evento de hoy , se desbloquea una mazmorra importante  
Arminvastolord: Y que debo hacer?  
Aaron: no creo poder enseñarte lo básico para vencer a los contrincantes de una mazmorra nivel 80 asi que ire contigo  
Arminvasolord: De acuerdo, aun así tengo que hacer algo no?  
Aaron: Supongo que sera asi. Solo usa las siguientes teclas y asi evitaras que muera

Luego de que Aaron le dijera una explicación, de la que sólo comprendió que tenía que apretar el evento comenzó, no supo ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué, pero al final todo parecía haber resultado bien, o al menos eso creía

*Mazmorra terminada* *nuevos items en el inventario* *Arminvastolord a subido de nivel* *Aaron a subido de nivel*

Aaron: Rayos e gastado todas mis pociones de curación en esta mazmorra Armin me debe una buena, lo has hecho bien para ser tu primera mazmorra pequeño noob  
Arminvastolord: Bueno, supongo que en parte es mi culpa, pero yo le paso el recado xD  
Arminvastolord: Eso significa algo bueno?  
Aaron: xD ya me las cobrare de él , no es algo malo a menos que lo escuches de tu hermano  
Arminvastolord: .---. No lo entiendo, esto realmente no es lo mio…  
Aaron: xD eso es obvio, no dejes que tu hermano te arrastre a su mundo friki y por favor burlate de el en mi nombre de su castigo  
Arminbastolord: Será un placer :3  
Aaron: Te lo agradecere mucho, hasta luego pequeño noob

*Aaron ha cerrado sesión*

Alexy se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla, podía no haber entendido nada de nada, pero había pasado un buen rato. Sonrió un poco y se levantó a buscar a su hermano para decirle un par de cosas.


	2. 2. ¿Necesitas Ayuda?

**Capítulo 2:**  
**¿Necesitas ayuda?**

 

Luego de varias semanas, su castigo por fin había acabado, al igual que el primer día sin sus videojuegos estaba totalmente ansioso por llegar a jugar y hablar con sus amigos en línea.

Para Armin, todo eso era horrible, como una partida de Outlast en la noche, pero al fin había terminado y podría tener la batalla que quedó pendiente con Aaron.

— Alexy me dijo que derrotó al boss 87, ese maldito se me adelanto — gruño mientras entraba a su casa, totalmente entusiasmado por sumirse a la red.

 

*Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión*  
Arminvastolord: Aaron¡¡¡  
Arminvasstolord: Aaron contesta ¡¡ me debes una batalla cobarde

 

La situación le pareció entraña, Aaron siempre estaba a esa hora del día.

— Ese maldito tenía que escoger el dia que me levantan el castigo para ausentarse — gruño dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Luego de esperar un para de horas, se dio por vencido y decidió cambiar de juego, buscaría a Aaron al otro día.

 

Las cosas estaban un poco raras desde hacía ya varios días desde todo lo que pasó con Valya y Kentin. Alexy, aunque había dicho que no importaba y que estaba contento de que ambos dieran ese paso, no podía evitar sentirse mal y era algo que él odiaba.

Las sonrisas melancólicas realmente no pegaban en él ni con pegamento industrial. No estaba dispuesto a que el resto lo vieran así. No sólo por él, sino también por Valya. Lo que menos buscaba era hacerla sentir culpable. Era verdad lo que había dicho, él era muy feliz de que por fin estuvieran juntos.

Pensando en eso adorno su rostro con su sonrisa habitual, todo volvería a la normalidad a partir de ahora.

El día casi terminaban, el último periodo libre estaba por terminar y con eso tendrían que entrar a su última clase. Como ya era costumbre Valya andaba de un lado a otro buscando a sus compañeros, estaba por entrar a los vestidores cuando escucho las voz de Amber y sus amigas.

— ... chico nuevo, tengo que acercarme a él antes de que la estúpida de Valya lo haga — dijo Amber con gesto despectivo, mientras sus amigas asentian — Escuche a la directora decirle a mi hermano que estaba por llegar, saltare la siguiente clase para verlo, ustedes tendrán que cubrirme en clase.

Valya dio media vuelta, como siempre su curiosidad la lleva a tener que averiguar algo sobre el chico nuevo. Salió al patio encontrándose con los gemelos que parecían tener una discusión algo divertida.

— Valya dile a Alexy que las Mazmorras no son difíciles  
— Alexy las mazmorras no son difíciles — dijo riendo un poco — ¿Contento Armin?  
— ¡No! tienes que creer lo que dices Valya — gruñó Armin y se dio la vuelta murmurando cosas sobre mazmorras y campañas bélicas.  
— ¿Te pusiste a jugar? — preguntó Valya curiosa mientras Alexy se encogía de hombros.  
— Él me obligó — respondió — Y sigue enojado porque perdí una batalla, sólo quiere molestar.

Valya no pudo evitar reír.

— Bueno quería preguntar si no habías visto a un chico nuevo.  
— ¿Hay un chico nuevo? — respondió — ¿Otro Kentin?  
— Bueno quería preguntar si no habías visto a un chico nuevo.  
— ¿Hay un chico nuevo? — respondió — ¿Otro Kentin?  
— Mientras no sea otra Debrah  
— ¿Valya al rescate irá a orientarlo?  
— Haces parecer que hago eso con todos los nuevos alumnos.  
— Lo hiciste con nosotros — dijo riendo — En todo caso no he visto a nadie nuevo por aquí y si lo viera no te lo diría — bromeo un poco.

Valya se rió un poco antes de dar la vuelta para seguir en busca del nuevo alumno y Alexy decidió ir a buscar a Armin, aún podía burlarse de el extraño vestuario de su personaje.

 

Había dado un par de vueltas por la escuela cuando la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la última clase sonó. Se dirigía a las escaleras para subir al aula de ciencias cuando vio bajar a un chico que no había visto.

«Debe ser el nuevo» pensó, iba a pasar de largo pero notó que el chico parecía algo frustrado.

— ¡Oye! — llamó regresando sobre su pasos — Deber ser el nuevo, ¿Necesitas ayuda?, luces algo perdido — dijo sonriendo divertido.

El aludido se detuvo y apenas si miró a Alexy, le fastidiaba pensar en que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo perdido que estaba. Soltó un suspiro cansado, sería la última vez que dejaba que alguien lo ayudara.

 

— Si pudieras mostrarme la sala de delegados te lo agradecería — respondió con seriedad.  
— Claro, sígueme — respondió animado y caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de delgados — Es aquí, Nathaniel, el delegado debe estar dentro — agregó entrando al aula, necesitaría un justificante para entrar a la clase.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu clase — dijo el rubio algo molesto.  
— Encontré al chico nuevo en el camino y lo traje hasta aquí — respondió sin darle importancia a la mueca de disgusto de Nathaniel.  
— Mi nombre es Damián, la directora me envió aquí — dijo algo fastidiado con la actitud de tal Nathaniel, no le parecía del todo amable.  
— Llevo toda la mañana esperándote — dijo Nathaniel — Necesito tu formulario firmado por tus padres y tu cuota de inscripción. ¿Porque sigues aquí Alexy?  
— Necesito un justificante para la señora Delanay — respondió.

Nathaniel suspiro fastidiado y busco los justificantes en un cajón

— Tendrás que esperar a mañana Alexy, ya no hay justificantes.  
— Si es todo lo que necesitas me retiro — dijo extendiendo los papeles al delegado.  
— Necesito que esperes un momento, tengo que revisarlo y luego se los entregarás a la directora — respondió Nathaniel.  
— Esperare afuera — dijo saliendo de la sala.  
— ¿Y qué hago yo? — pregunto Alexy una vez que Damián salió.  
— Habla con ella, seguro lo entiende.

Alexy suspiro fastidiado y salió del aula, esperaba que la profesora no se pusiera demasiado agresiva.

— ¡Oye! ¿Alexy verdad? — el aludido asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se detuvo a escuchar a Damián — Si quieres yo le puedo explicar a tu profesora, ya que es mi culpa que llegues tarde

Alexy sonrió un poco más animado.

— Si no te molesta, te lo agradecería, la profesora no tiene buen carácter — bromeo un poco  
— No hay problema, te debo un favor después de todo.  
— Gracias, es en el piso de arriba — dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Una vez en el salón de la señorita Delanay ambos le explicaron la situación, Alexy hablando más que Damián.

— Aun así es demasiado tarde señor Alexy, tendrá que esperar a la próxima clase para ponerse al corriente y espero que usted también pueda unirsenos en la siguiente clase — finalizó dirigiéndose a Damián.

Sin más que poder hacer ahí ambos dieron la vuelta, Damian aún tenía que encontrar a la dichosa directora e ir a ver de nuevo al fastidioso delegado sin mencionar que se sentía algo culpable por el chico que caminaba frente de él, definitivamente este seria un dia largo.

 

— Lamento que no funcionara, tienes razón ella tiene un carácter realmente difícil.  
— Descuida, al menos lo intentamos — dijo de manera despreocupada.

Recorrían el pasillo, Alexy tenía la intención de dirigirse al patio y suponía que Damián esperaría en la sala de delgados.

— Tu debes ser el nuevo — dijo una voz tomando el brazo de Damián para caminar a su lado, ignorando que Alexy estaba ahí  
— Sí, ¿y tú eres? — dijo safando su brazo de la rubia y alejándose un poco  
— Amber soy la hermana del delegado — dijo acercándose más a Damián — Supongo que estás perdido en la escuela ¿No es así? Por eso he venido a acompañarte, la directora me pidió que te mostrará el insti...

 

«Tenía que ser» pensó con fastidio Damian

 

— Ya veo, eres muy amable pero ya le había pedido ayuda a este chico — dijo tomando la muñeca de Alexy — Incluso perdió su clase por mi, no podría dejarle, igualmente muchas gracias.  
— Pero estoy segura que a Alexy no le molestara — dijo empalagosamente y volteando a ver a Alexy — ¿No es así Alexy?

Alexy los observó unos momentos antes de decidir qué hacer.

— Lo siento Amber, pero la señorita Delanay me castigo por llegar tarde y él tendrá que cumplir el castigo conmigo — dijo tirando levemente del brazo de Damián.

Damián no espero más y comenzó a caminar llevando a Alexy con él.

 

— Creo que te debo otro favor Alexy — dijo Damián mirando un segundo al aludido.  
— De seguir así nunca estaremos a mano — respondió sonriendo como de costumbre.

Esta vez, no pudo evitar fijarse en la apariencia de Alexy: ropas coloridas y un cabello demasiado llamativo, además de que parecía estar sonriendo siempre, sin lugar a dudas le parecía una de esas personas a las que le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque tal vez se equivocaba, le concedería el beneficio de la duda.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, esperando afuera de la sala de delegados, Nathaniel parecía tomarse su tiempo con ese papeleo.

— Y... — dijo Alexy para llamar la atención de Damián — ¿No hablas mucho verdad? — comentó sonriendo.  
— ¿Eso parece? — Dijo mientras se reía un poco — No hay mucho de qué hablar.

Alexy sólo se encogió de hombros, no quería parecer demasiado curioso, ese era el trabajo de Valya no el suyo, pensó con diversión.

— Y.. siempre suele tardar tanto, no creo que haya mucho que revisar — dijo mientras miraba la puerta de la sala de delegados ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes.  
— Bueno, suele traspapelar los formularios, así que quizás los perdió otra vez — respondió con gesto divertido.  
— ¿Va en serio? — dijo algo molesto esto era lo que le faltaba — ¿No es muy amable no?  
— En realidad no lo conozco del todo, pero no suele ser grosero, creo que está enfadado por algo.  
— Mal por él — dijo mientras tamborileaba en el suelo con sus dedos — ¿Y su hermana es asi con todos?  
— En resumen, sí, aunque nunca he conocido a alguien que le haga caso.  
— ¡Oh!, que mal y yo que creía que era especial — dijo sarcásticamente para luego comenzar a reír.

Alexy lo observó con un gesto confundido y una sonrisa nerviosa, comenzaba a parecerle extraño, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

— Bueno, creo que me salvaste de un gran aprieto gracias — expresó al percatarse de la expresión de Alexy, definitivamente no era bueno en el sarcasmo.  
— De alguna manera — sonrió un poco.

En ese momento Nathaniel salió de la sala.

— He terminado de revisar tu papeleo — dijo tendiendole los formularios — Puedes buscar a la directora y mañana pasas temprano para darte tus horarios de clase.  
— De acuerdo — dijo mientras tomaba los papeles de la mano del rubio — Gracias, supongo.  
— Es mi trabajo — respondió Nathaniel con seriedad.  
— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó mirando a Alexy.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacía a Damián, no esperaba que aun quisiera su compañía.

— Supongo que sí — respondió amable — Busquemos a la directora y después será libre.  
— Genial — comenzó a caminar pero paró de repente — Y.. donde encontramos a la directora.

Alexy comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

— Segunda puerta del siguiente pasillo — respondió — Yo iré al fondo de las escaleras, si la directora me ve afuera va a castigarme.

 

Comenzaron a caminar cuando en silencio nuevamente hasta llegar a la puerta mencionada antes de abrir Damián miró a Alex.

 

— Suerte con tu misión infraganti — dijo mientras entraba a la oficina.


	3. 3. ¡Yo te conozco!

**Capítulo 3:**

**¡Yo te conozco!**

  


_*Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión*_

  
Aaron: Pero mira quien esta aquí el huargen castigado xD  
Arminvastolodrd: TU¡¡ Donde has estado?¡  
Aaron: Calmate Armin tengo una vida sabes xD

Aaron:Me mude y apenas conectaron el internet  
Arminvastolord: Tienes una batalla pendiente conmigo  
Aaron:Batalla? Pero si yo recuerdo ya haberte vencido  
Arminvastolord: Te aprovechaste de mi hermano¡¡  
Aaron: pero de qué hablas? Si el juega mejor que tu xD  
Arminvastolord: Eso es un insulto  
Aaron: La verdad duele xD

  
*Aaron ha cerrado sesión*

 

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Damián había llegado al instituto. Para la mirada de muchos, era un chico solitario, y se mantenía alejado de todos los demás. Había cruzado un par de palabras con Valya a quién le aparecía una chica demasiado curiosa para su agrado,  pero era buena persona, no le caía del todo  mal.

 

En cuanto a las demás chicas, de alguna manera que no comprendía, Rosalya,  le causaba cierto miedo,  parecía ser  demasiado insistente y dominante,  podía transmitir muchas cosas con sólo una mirada; Peggy, para la desgracia de la joven, su curiosidad  rayaba en el chisme y no le había concedido la entrevista que le pedía; Violeta era demasiado tímida e insegura, es eso no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba; Kim le parecía interesante, con ese aire de chica ruda, pero no era su tipo y qué decir de Melody, prefería no toparse ya que su personalidad le parecía muy simplona y siempre andaba tras el delegado ese.

 

Iris, arg, odiaba a las personas que quieren caerle bien a todo el mundo e Iris parecía ser una de esas personas a Karla nunca le había prestado demasiado atención, se veía tan pequeña inofensiva pero estaba seguro que debajo de esa cara linda había un demonio. Al último estaba Priya, era una chica muy mona y le gustaba la manera en la que constantemente retaba  a la rubia cuyo nombre no le interesaba recordar,  aun así eso no era suficiente para acercarse a ella, en definitiva las chicas les parecía por demás aburridas.

 

Los chicos eran una historia casi similar: Lysandro parecía estar siempre desorientado y su estilo le parecía inusual, pero no llamaba su atención lo suficiente, nunca había hablado con él. Compartía la opinión de Alexy sobre el atuendo de Kentin pasado de moda y fuera de lugar, pero el chico le era indiferente sólo lo había saludado un par de veces. A Castiel le hacía falta un par de golpes para ponerlo en su lugar pero si el pelirrojo no se metía a con él a Damián no le importaba para nada su actitud.

 

Luego estaban los hermanos rubios, uno más insoportable que el otro. Aún no se decidía quién le caía peor: Nathaniel y su humor bipolar o Amber y sus amigas, quienes, a su juzgar, sólo la seguían para no tenerla de enemiga.  

 

Respecto a  Armin,  le causa gracia, siempre en desacuerdo con trabajar en clase y haciendo referencias a cosas que la mayoría no entendía; Alexy, oh Alexy, él si era realmente interesante, siempre feliz y con su estilo colorido, su cabello azul y sus intensos ojos violeta,  estaba seguro que usaba lentillas, pero eso sólo lo volvía más interesante debido al color que había escogido.  

 

Sí, Alexy había logrado cautivar su curiosidad, no había hablado mucho con él desde el día en que llegó. A veces creía que lo había espantado, de cualquier forma podía arreglarlo cuando quisiera.  Los gemelos eran realmente distintos,  siendo Alexy su favorito.

 

Había algo que lo había estado inquietando desde hacía un par de días, ya que tenía la sospecha de que conocía a  Armin de algún lado. La opción más viable: los servidores de WoW, algo en su cerebro le decía aquel era Arminvastolord, aunque resultaría muy irónico de ser él,  la primera pista había sido sus referencias al juego durante una clase y la segunda su hermano, tenía la sensación de que Alexy no sabía ni tomar un mando.

 

Damián  había estado tan concentrado  en las descripciones que tenía cada uno que se olvidó de prestar atención  a la clase hasta que escuchó la voz del Sr.Farrés.

 

— Sr.Damian, voy a pedirle que deje de mirar a sus compañeros y salga al pasillo.

 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él y no pudo evitar sentirse humillado, se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada.

 

— Y usted también Sr. Alexy — agregó.

 

Alexy lo miró desconcertado, él no había hecho nada más que defenderse de su hermano que llevaba varias horas molestando. Estaba por quejarse pero al final sólo salió del salón siguiendo a Damián.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Damián dijo algo.

 

— ¿Y a ti porque te sacaron? — era un mal chiste, pero Alexy ya estaba riendo.

— Oh, ya lo ves, me parezco tanto a mi gemelo, que me han confundido — respondió  sonriente.

— ¿Me lo juras? Yo los distingo con facilidad…

— En ese caso, usted es un genio.

— Me has descubierto — expresó con un deje de dramatismo — tendré que cambiar de escuela otra vez.

 

Alexy volvió a reír.

 

— ¿Es verdad? — preguntó finalmente mientras Damián lo miraba interrogante— ¿Que nos estabas observando? — el suspiro de fastidio le hizo saber que había cometido una gran imprudencia — No respondas si no quieres, pero estoy seguro de que Valya volverá a preguntar, Castiel quizás quiera golpearte, pero yo me preocuparia por Rosalya,  ella puede ser realmente intimidante cuando pregunta cosas. — comentó distraído, antes de volver a mirarlo.

— No los miraba a ellos, te miraba a ti — respondió esperando la reacción de Alexy, estaba seguro de que sería interesante.

 

Alexy levantó la mirada confundido.

 

— ¿Estas de broma no? — preguntó sonriendo un poco.

—¿ Eso crees? — respondió como si realmente esperará una respuesta.

 

Alexy frunció el ceño aún más confundido, estaba por responder cuando el profesor Farres salió del aula para llevarlos con la directora, que, para su suerte no se encontraba, por lo que no pasó de una advertencia, para que no volviera a repetirse.

 

Después de eso volvieron a sus clases.

  
  


*Aaron ha iniciado sesión*  
Aaron: sigues enojado ? xD  
Arminvastolord: huiste cobardemente ¬.¬  
Aaron: xD ya, ya y si te digo que aceptare tu batalla  
Arminvastolord: hasta que muestras algo de honor elfo de la noche -_-  
Aaron: pero si gano tendrás que responderme algo :3  
Arminvastolord: si,si lo que digas :/

  
_*Arminvastolord ha invitado a Aaron a una campaña bélica*_  
_*Aaron ha aceptado la invitación*_ _  
_ _*Comienza campaña bélica*_

 

Damian reía desde su escritorio Armin era tan fácil de provocar

 

_*Campaña bélica ha terminado ganador Aaron*_

  
Arminvastolord: Como rayos me venciste¡¡¡  
Aaron: Magia Pokemon xD  
Arminvastolord: Tu¡¡  
Aaron:ya, ya deja de quejarte y describete  
Arminvastolord: Kha¡¡  
Aaron: que te describas :)

Arminvastolord: Tratas de ligarme?!  
Aaron: NO¡ no estoy desesperado xD

Aaron: sólo quiero asegurarme de que no seas un gordo de 100 k que juega todo el dia Minecraft

 

Armin se quedó en blanco un par de segundos, la conversación tomaba un rumbo demasiado inusual “temiendo por su seguridad” decidió darle una descripción falsa.

 

Arminvastolord: Tengo el cabello teñido de azul y ojos violetas.

Arminvatolord: Contento?!!  
Aaron: xD no puedo creer que en realidad lo hicieras jajajajajaj

  
«Quién lo diría, tenía razón, es irónicamente gracioso» pensó Damián, ahora había confirmado sus sospechas el siguiente paso era tendría que acercarse a Armin y al pequeño noob.

  


Había esperado todo el día para hablar con Armin, habían cruzado mil ideas por su cabeza de cómo le diría quien era, al final había escogido la menos sutil.

 

En el aula, ya solo estaban ellos dos, Armin no encontraba su PSP y estaba como loco buscandolo, él lo había tomado cuando este se había distraído. Se acercó de manera sutil y sonrió de medio lado.

 

— ¿Se te perdio esto? — dijo mostrándole el juego, Armin intentó tomarlo, pero dado que Damián era más alto no pudo alcanzarlo cuando Damián alzó el brazo.

— ¿Que diablos te pasa? — Gruño Armin al no comprender que pasaba.

— Nada, sólo te daré el juego si logras alcanzarlo.

 

Armin en su desesperación subió al banco para alcanzarlo y Damián sonrió con malicia bajando el brazo una vez que Armin estaba por tomarse, el acto lo hizo tambalear en el banco y terminó por caer al piso, el otro simplemente se echó a reír. Damián se acuclilló y acercó su cara al rostro adolorido de Armin.

 

— Tienes unos hermosos ojos violeta sabes — acto seguido se levantó y salió del aula, aún llevaba con sigo el PSP.

 

Armin se quedó petrificado en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 

  
Damian continuó riendo mientras caminaba  por los pasillo, realmente Armin tenía poca paciencia incluso le hubiese gustado quedarse a ver su reacción, definitivamente aquellos gemelos eran muy diferentes, cuando llegó al patio vio a Alexy a la distancia lo mas seguro es que esperara a su hermano.

 

—  Hey Alex¡ — Saludo normalmente

— Hola Damian — respondió quitándose los auriculares — ¿Ya te vas?  
— Eso planeaba, pero me encontrado con esto — dijo extendiendo el PSP hacia Alexy — Creo que Armin lo ha olvidado.

 

Alexy tomó el aparato y levantó la mirada.

 

— Gracias, yo se lo daré — respondió sonriendo un poco mientras guardaba el PSP en su mochila.  
— De acuerdo, hasta luego Alex — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero paró de repente y miró hacia atrás a donde aún estaba Alexy, sonrió y siguió su camino quién diría que aquel chico era  el pequeño noob.

 

Alexy no notó que Damián lo había estado observando, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por que Armin no salía, justo cuando estaba por entrar su hermano salió quejándose.

 

— ¿Que te paso Armin? — preguntó al notarlo adolorido.

— ¡Nada! — grito con gesto enfadado — Vámonos de una vez.

 

La respuesta no fue grata para Alexy, quien decidió no devolverle la consola a su gemelo

*Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión*

Aaron:Sabía que vendrías a reclamar por aquí eres predecible Armin  
Arminvastolord: Eres un maldito Damian  
Aaron: Qué infantil….  
Arminvastolord: Yo no soy el infantil¡¡ estúpido acosador de internet  
Arminvastolord: Y aun tienes mi PSP¡¡¡ acosador, idiota

Aaron: Las coincidencias existen, sabes?

Aaron: Y yo no tengo nada tuyo!  
Arminvastolord:Las coincidencias son una cosa que un tipo te pida tu descripción y al dia siguiente se aparezca en tu escuela y es el sujeto que no se lleva con nadie ES DE UN ACOSADOR  
Aaron:Joder  Armin llevo un mes en la escuela y te pregunte como eras ayer, no hace un mes  
Arminvastolord: ………….. que manera es esa de acercarte a una persona ……..eres un idiota Damian    
Aaron: Cómo demonios quieres que me acerque si me diste la descripción de tu hermano imbécil  
Arminvastolord: ¡Era por protección!

Aaron: -.-* más idiota no puedes ser…

 

*Armin ha cerrado sesión*

 

Armin no podía seguir peleando con Damián simplemente porque ya no tenía buenos argumento. Comenzaba a odiarlo… o al menos eso decía.


	4. 4. Seamos amigos

**Capítulo 4:**  
**Seamos amigos**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron una tras otra, y las cosas fueron cambiando de a poco, al final Armin había ‘perdonado’ a Damián y eventualmente había terminado por acercarse e intentar convivir de manera relativamente normal con él, aunque resultaba realmente complicado ya que Damián tenía un sentido del humor demasiado extraño, comenzaba a creer que era bipolar.

Para el resto de la escuela era un poco extraño ver la amistad entre ellos dos, ya que Damian no parecía muy entusiasmado cuando estaba con Armin, pero si tenía algo de suerte, podían ver como Armin era atacado con bullying en su estado más puro y muchas veces eso alegraba el día de muchos.

Las cosas con Alexy también habían ido cambiando un poco: por un lado Alexy se había acostumbrado a la compañía constante de Damián y a su humor tan diferente cuando hablaba con él a cuando hablaba con su gemelo, incluso ya le parecían graciosas algunas cosas que a Damián también y por el otro el aludido disfrutaba enormemente descubrir más cosas sobre “el pequeño noob”, como él lo llamaba mentalmente, no se había equivocado cuando pensó resultaría interesante.

Su relación con el resto de la escuela no había cambiado mucho: Valya constantemente andaba cerca y no le importaba preguntar cosas que a su parecer eran estúpidas, pero siempre trataba de contestarle educadamente, en cuanto a las demás chicas sólo las saludaba al pasar y continuamente trataba de librarse de la insistente y pesada presencia de Amber, se había dado cuenta que mientras más cerca estuviera de Valya, más pesada se ponía.

Había conversado un par de veces con Lysandro sobre literatura clásica, hasta que llegaba a Armin a molestar y Lysandro se iba sin decir más, Nathaniel no había vuelto a ser tan grosero con él como el día que se inscribió y pocas veces hablaba con él, con Castiel había un mutuo e implícito acuerdo de no meterse uno en los asuntos del otro y aún pensaba que la ropa de Kentin estaba pasada de moda.

También hablaba de vez en cuando con Priya, ella también era relativamente nueva en el instituto, el carácter y la personalidad de la chica no le resultaban incómodos y era divertido ver como siempre que estaba con ella Amber simplemente huía del lugar, no le molestaría tener que vivir pegado a Priya si así se libraba de Amber, aunque claro, no lo pensaba en serio, le gustaba su libertad de ir y venir a su antojo.

 

La última clase había acabado, Alexy esperaba en el patio junto a Damián a su hermano, habían tomado la extraña costumbre de caminar juntos hasta la casa de los gemelos, ya que Damián decía vivir a un par de cuadras más, Alexy aún lo dudaba pero había decidido no preguntale, al menos no por ahora.

Una vez que Armin apareció comenzaron a recorrer el ya memorizado trayecto, como siempre los gemelos iban un poco más adelantados que Damián, quien siempre parecía no querer meterse en la forma en la que interactuaban. Ese día iban jugando a empujarse, como hacían cuando eran pequeños. En un momento Armin empujo demasiado fuerte a Alexy quien se tambaleo un poco y estuvo a punto de caer de la banqueta de no ser por Damián que lo detuvo-

— Deberían tener más cuidado — dijo con seriedad a Armin, que bufó y le dio la espalda de inmediato.

Alexy agradeció la ayuda de Damián y alcanzó nuevamente a su gemelo. No se dio cuenta como pero de un momento a otro los gemelos ya caminaban a su costado, uno de cada lado, Alexy sólo se rió, y antes de darse cuenta Armin ya lo había empujado para hacerlo rebotar contra su hermano, sin embargo el azabache había utilizado demasiada fuerza por lo que Alexy se hizo aun lado temiendo ser aplastado por Damián que sin poder evitarlo impactó contra la acera, para después incorporarse lentamente. En ese instante Armin comenzó a temer por su vida.

— Armin…Tú…— dijo de una manera algo siniestra que hizo retroceder al propio Alexy.  
— Eh… yo... — decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás, estaba seguro que la muerte se sentiría así.  
— Maldito cabeza de cubo — lo amenazó mientras caminaba hacia Armin que sin pensarlo dos veces salió huyendo del lugar mientras sentía que Damián lo perseguía realmente enfadado.

Alexy suspiró dejando caer los hombros, sabía que su hermano no podría huir mucho tiempo, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, sabía que Damián no le haría mucho daño, pero Armin a veces parecía una niñita llorona y armaría un gran escándalo, luego de meditarlo unos segundos comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos.

Un par de cuadras más adelante se encontró con Damián.

— ¿En qué callejón tiraste el cuerpo de mi hermano? — preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento tenía las mejillas rojas y jadeaba un poco.

Damián se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, Alexy ya había aprendido que le causaba gracia.

— Tienes suerte de que lo deje vivir — dijo con falsa seriedad — Pero ya enserio, estaba esforzándose tanto en correr que lo deje ir, seguro no parará hasta llegar a la frontera — bromeo.

Alexy que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento comenzó a reir.

— Oye Alex, tranquilo, te vas asfixiar o algo — dijo algo preocupado tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
— Estoy bien — respondió entrecortadamente — Se me pasará en un momento — se sentía algo avergonzado, no se suponía que estuviera tan fuera de forma.  
— Te traeré algo de agua — dijo Damián mientras ya cruzaba la calle para comprar una botella en la tienda.

Algo en el cerebro de Alexy comenzó a carburar en ese momento, no había notado que Damián siempre era demasiado atento con él y siempre estaba ayudandole si lo necesitaba, negó un poco con la cabeza intentando sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, quizás estaba alucinando un poco.

Damián volvió al poco rato y le tendió la botella de agua al deshidratado gemelo, Alexy agradeció con una sonrisa, una vez que se sintió mejor retomaron el camino hacía su casa.

 

Habían pasado varias horas y Armin aún no aparecía por la casa, pero a Damián y Alexy no les importaba demasiado, la madre de los gemelos había invitado a Damián a quedarse un rato y luego de comer se habían puesto a jugar con la consola de Armin.

Alexy era algo torpe con el juego pero Damián resultaba ser demasiado paciente, para sorpresa del otro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Armin parecía estar agotado.

— ¿Vaya Armin te cansaste de correr? — preguntó Damián sonriendo con cierto cinismo.  
— ¡¿Que demonios haces tu en mi casa?!  
— Que poco hospitalario, y yo que te esperé para saber si estabas bien.

Alexy comenzó a reír y Armin notó que estaban jugando con su consola.

— ¡Deshonor! ¿Porque con él si juegas y a mi nunca me haces caso? — gruño a su gemelo que lo miró con gesto de inocencia.  
— Damián me deja ganar, tu no — respondió dándole la espalda.

Damián le dedicó una última mirada con una sonrisa triunfante a Armin antes de volver a concentrarse en enseñarle a Alexy como jugar, ninguno hizo caso a los berrinches que Armin comenzó a hacer.


	5. 5 Confesiones

**Capítulo 5:**

**Confesiones**

 

La primera clase del día estaba por comenzar, los alumnos habían comenzado a tomar sus lugares. Con la llegada de Damián y Priya, la profesora Delannay había improvisado un poco los equipos. Al principio Priya se había quedado con Violeta y así los equipos habían quedado pares, pero cuando llegó Damián decidió que él y Priya harían un equipo mientras que Violeta volvía con Peggy y Charlotte, sin embargo se encontraba muy disgustada con los resultados del rendimiento grupal por lo que volvería a aplicar su test para asignar nuevas parejas.

 

Entró cargando un folder que dejó sobre su escritorio mientras comenzaba con su explicación.

 

— Ocuparemos los primeros 30 minutos de la clase para aplicar el test y asignar nuevos equipos el objetivo es lograr que su rendimiento académico en mi clase mejore.

 

Dicho lo último comenzó a repartir las hojas a cada alumno.

 

Damián leyó el test un par de veces, le parecía realmente estúpido ya que a su criterio no parecía que fuera a revelar las verdaderas aptitudes de cada uno, lo respondió rápidamente, se lo entregó a la profesora y espero al resultado en el cual no tenía grandes esperanzas.

 

Diez minutos antes de que llegarán al límite de hora establecido la señorita Delannay recogió todos los test y comenzó a revisarlos, al cabo de un rato comenzó a hablar.

 

— Creo que no hubo muchos cambios, los nombres que no mencione permanecerán de la misma manera los demás cambiaran de lugar.  El señor Armin con el señor Castiel — en los rostros de Armin y Kentin no podía reflejarse más alivio y a Castiel no parecía importarle mucho.

— Habrá nuevamente un equipo de tres personas el señor Damián con el señor Alexy y el señor Kentin —  Alexy simplemente asintió, mientras que Kentin agradeció que le hubiera tocado con alguien decente en esa ocasión. Damián refunfuñaba internamente, le agradaba la idea de poder trabajar con Alexy, pero no quería tener nada que ver con Kentin, el militar no le resultaba afín.

— La señoritas Violeta e Iris son la siguiente pareja y por último las señoritas Priya y Amber

— ¡No puede ponerme como su compañera! — gritó Amber indignada apenas Delannay terminó su frase, lo que causó que Nathaniel escondiera el rostro y Delannay la mirara enfadada.

— No está a discusión señorita.

— Iré con la directora — farfulló mientras se levantaba y  salía del salón ignorando totalmente a la profesora.

— Ustedes quédense aquí, los delegados quedan a cargo, espero que esta vez no haya problemas — anunció antes de salir tras Amber.

 

Permanecieron en sus asientos un par de minutos y al darse cuenta de que Delannay no volvería pronto comenzaron a moverse para platicar.

 

— Luces aliviado — comentó Alexy con voz alegre.

— Eh… no sé de qué hablas Alex — respondió Kentin.

— Vamos, todos sabemos que le tienes miedo a Castiel ¿No es verdad Armin? — dijo llamando a su gemelo. Kentin suspiro fastidiado, ahora no podría sacarse de encima a los gemelos.

— No le tengo miedo a Castiel.

— Claro, claro porque no le enseñas lo que aprendiste en la escuela militar — insinuó Armin empujando sin fuerzas a Kentin, que al hacerse para atrás golpeó la espalda de Castiel quien estaba hablando con Lysandro.

 

Kentin no podía verse más pálido por lo que causó que Castiel decidiera molestarlo un poco con ayuda de los gemelos. Damian veía la escena desde un lugar apartado ya que presentía que los gemelos comienzan con sus bromas pesadas y no quería terminar en medio de la “guerra”, realmente era gracioso ver como el militar se intimidaba por alguien como Castiel.

 

— Hola Damián — saludo Valya mientras se paraba a su lado — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Tú siempre quieres saber algo, ¿ahora que es? — Valya suspiro, hablar con Damian nunca era fácil.

— Hablaba con las chicas y nos preguntamos ¿De dónde vienes? Nunca lo has mencionado.

 

Damián sonrió de medio lado.

 

— It's 11 o'clock and sings Uncle Ben, just the time Isabelle takes her tea. God Save the Queen my dear — respondió con voz solemne a lo que Valya pareció confundida.

— No lo comprendo — murmuró.

 

Damián suspiro negando con la cabeza.

 

— Oh Valya, pequeña e ignorante Valya — dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre su cabeza, Valya era demasiado bajita.

— ¡Basta Damian! ¡No te apoyes en mí! — gruño tratando de golpearlo para que la soltara.

— Tranquila Hobbit anda ven te llevaré de regreso al bosque — dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

— ¡Damián! — gritó llamando la atención de los demás.

 

Kentin logró librarse de los gemelos y se acercó a donde estaban Damián y Valya.

 

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— La regresó  a su hábitat natural — respondió con calma mientras Alexy se acercaba también.

— ¡Oye! Estoy escuchandote sabes — se quejó Valya

— No te preocupes tu novio el ogro también nos acompañará.

— ¡No es mi novia! — gritó Kentin totalmente sonrojado — mientras Valya lo veía algo decepcionada mientras el resto del salón tenía toda su atención puesta en ellos.

 

Damián soltó a Valya sin decir más y se alejó antes de quedar atrapado entre el resto de las chicas que se juntaron alrededor de Valya y Kentin, mientras los chicos permanecían aun lado totalmente desconcertados.

 

— Y así es como se friendzonea a todo un aula de clases — dijo Damián a Alexy que aunque le pareció gracioso no se rio, en especial la ver la cara que tenía su hermano, Damián volteo y tras observar a Armin y se acercó a él.

  
— Oh vamos siempre me tienes a mí para consolarte — dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

 

Alexy observó el gesto de Damián sin saber cómo interpretarlo mientras que Armin se liberó del abrazo y salió del salón.

  


Delannay volvió con Amber que lucía más enfadado que antes, la directora no había ayudado en nada. La profesora ordenó que todos volvieran a sus lugares y que prestarán atención pues comenzaría a explicar la manera en la que se realizaría la práctica de la clase siguiente, puesto que no quería algún nuevo incidente.

 

Damián se había desentendido por completo de todo el asunto entre Valya y Kentin y lo daba por zanjado, sin embargo el aludido estaba por demás molesto ya que pensaba que Damián no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en asuntos que no le importaban, mientras que Alexy estaba tratando que Kentin prestará atención en lugar de estar mirando a Damián con una especie de molestia y desagrado, no podía decir que conocía a Damián pero estaba seguro de que si Kentin seguia mirandolo de esa manera las cosas no acabarían bien.

 

Al final de la clase Damián se acercó a Valya, para ofrecerle lo que él consideraba una disculpa, Valya sabía que Damián no lo había hecho adrede así que no estaba molesta. Kentin paso por su lado golpeando a propósito el hombro de Damián.

 

— Deberías decirle a tu ogro que se calme antes de que yo lo obligue a hacerlo — le dijo molesto a Valya.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! — gritó Kentin enfadado mientras encaraba a Damián.

— Que no tengo la culpa de que seas simplemente un idiota — respondió de manera mordaz mientras se hacía a un lado para salir del aula, ya había dado suficiente espectáculo.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Kentin yendo tras él, no dejaría que hiriera su orgullo de esa manera.

 

Kentin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Damián con el fin de detenerlo. Damián siquiera  esperó a ver de quien se trataba, lo tomo por la muñeca y en un hábil y rápido movimiento lo derribó contra el suelo frente a él, lo demás no tardaron en acercarse al escuchar el ruido que Kentin ocasionó al ser azotado contra el piso.

 

— Te lo advertí Kentinita, tal vez deberías volver a la escuela militar, te hace falta aprender algunas cosas.

 

Kentin intentó levantarse no dejaría las cosas así, Valya intentó detenerlo pero el orgullo de Kentin podía más, Damián sólo continuó provocandolo, sabía que Kentin era un cobarde y no  se atrevería a golpearlo, pero si intentaba responder sus insultos. El alboroto que había en el pasillo ya era demasiado grande.

 

— ¡Ya basta! — dijo Alexy poniéndose en el medio de los dos.

— No hasta que ese idiota aprenda a cerrar la boca.

— ¡Kentin! — regaño Alexy empujándolo hacia atrás.

— Dejame Alexy — respondió empujando al gemelo ocasionando que este tropezara y cayera al suelo.

 

Damian ignoro por completo a Kentin y ayudó a Alexy a levantarse asegurándose de que no se hubiera lastimado al caer.

  
«Acabas de firmar tu sentencia  » pensó  Damián mientras observaba realmente enfadado a Kentin, estaba por decirle algo cuando el Sr.Farres apareció.

 

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó al ver a todos los alumnos ahí estancados.

 

Nadie respondió, era mejor así.

  
  


Alexy estaba inquieto en su lugar, constantemente se removía en su lugar como queriendo salir corriendo, Damián lo observaba preguntando qué le pasaba, esperaba que tuviera que ver con que Armin se había saltado la clase.

 

Al término de la clase todos se apresuraron en salir a excepción de Alexy.

 

— Oye Alex — llamó Ken — ¿Estás bien? Pareces inquieto.

— Oh, sí — expresó sonriendo — Sólo estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

— Ya veo, temía haberte hecho daño cuando te empuje — Alexy negó con la cabeza — Bueno iré a buscar a Valya, te veo más tarde.

 

Kentin salió del salón y Alexy soltó un suspiro y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa.

 

— Alex — llamó Damián colocando su mano sobre el hombro del gemelo que dio un salto en su lugar.

— Me asustaste, creí que todos se habían ido — dijo recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

— Me quede porque te note raro toda la clase. ¿Que tienes?

 

Alexy desvió la mirada, cuando Damián lo había ayudado a levantarse le había dicho que estaba bien, pero había mentido y el dolor ya se había vuelto insoportable.

 

— Creo que me lastime el tobillo cuando me caí — confesó — Créi que no sería nada grave y que se me pasaría en un rato pero me duele.

 

Damián lo miró con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación, mataría a Kentin en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

 

— Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

 

Alexy sé negó muchas veces a que Damián lo cargara pero al final se rindió, realmente no podía caminar, la mayoría había cambiado de clase, por lo que no los vieron mientras andaban por el pasillo.

 

La enfermera de la escuela revisó a Alex, al final no era grave, pero tendría que mantener el pie inmovilizado por un par de días hasta que dejará de sentir dolor, por lo que le sugirió que volviera a casa, extendiendo un permiso ambos para que no tuvieran problemas con sus clases.

 

— Vamos Dam — dijo Alexy mirando al aludido — No tienes que llevarme a mi casa — comentó — puedo llamar a mi hermano para que regrese por mí.

— Descuida Alex, no tengo problema en llevarte, no seas necio.

 

Alexy sonrió un poco y acabó por acceder, dejando que Damián lo cargara sobre su espalda para llevarlo a su casa.

 

— ¿Cómo supiste que Valya y Kentin estaban saliendo? — preguntó Alexy, ya llevaban avanzadas varias cuadras y la duda lo estaba atormentando.

— Peggy, hace unos días se acercó a mí, pensaba que por ser tu amigo sabía algo de Valya y Kentin. Yo le dije que no sabía nada, así que cuando lo mencione esta mañana solo era para molestar a Valya, no esperaba que Kentinita reaccionara así.

— ¿Porque le dices Kentinita? — preguntó Alexy riendo, le resultaba graciosa la manera en la que Damián había comenzado a llamar a Kentin.

— Uh bueno, Digamos que es un capricho mío — respondió e intentó cambiar de tema.

  
Alexy no dejo de molestarlo durante todo el camino hacia su casa tratando de conseguir información, además de que al tenerlo tan cerca se había dado cuenta de que Damián era realmente pálido, y de alguna manera eso le resultaba un tanto atractivo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Damián era su amigo y en realidad no lo conocía del todo, no quería terminar por enamorarse nuevamente de alguien que jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este pequeño fic.  
> Me gustaría pedirles que dejaran algún comentario diciendome que les está pareciendo el fic, eso me alegraría mucho :3


	6. 6. Día con lluvia

**Capítulo 6:**

**Día con lluvia**

  
  


_ *Aaron ha iniciado sesión* _

 

**Aaron: vamos querido ¿sigues molesto por lo que pasó en el salón?**

**Arminvastolord: deja de llamarme asi!! estúpido acosador de internet**

**Aaron: oh vamos tienes que relajarte Armin, no es para tanto**

**Arminvastolord: no lo entiendes**

**Aaron: si te gustaba por que no se lo dijiste?**

**Arminvastolord: como sea, me voy no tengo ganas de jugar**

**Aaron: me rompes el corazón y yo que quería consolarte**

**Aaron: que tu no tengas ganas de jugar es alarmante así que por qué no salimos un rato que dices?**

**Arminvastolord: no, me quedaré a cuidar de Alex y no debería estar aquí**

**Arminvastolord: me castigaron de nuevo por salir de la escuela.**

**Aaron: cierto, como esta Alex?**

**Ariminvastolord: bien, no tiene nada grave**

**Arminvastolord:pero me siento culpable por haberlo dejado**

**Aaron: no tienes que preocuparte, creo que Alex entendió porque te fuiste**

**Arminvastolord: aún así, pero no perderé el tiempo explicándote mi relación con Alexy**

**Arminvatolord: me voy**

**Aaron: Eres tan frio amor  xD**

**Arminvastolord: Jodete Damián!!**

 

_ *Arminvastolord ha cerrado sesión* _

 

Damián sonrió de medio lado al leer el mensaje que indicaba la salida de Armin, no podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba al molestarlo.Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla suspirando realmente esperaba poder salir con Armin  

  
  


Se despertó temprano como lo hacía habitualmente para ir a la escuela, aunque sabía que no iría ese día, aún le dolía el tobillo por el accidente del día anterior.

 

Armin llamó a la puerta y se asomo sonriéndole un poco.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?  — preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la cama de su gemelo.

— Actúas como si casi hubiera muerto — dijo Alex divertido — Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

 

Armin sonrió un poco, sentía que era su culpa aunque no tenía nada que ver.

 

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme? — preguntó observando a su hermano.

Alexy negó con la cabeza y Armin suspiró.

 

— Intenta dormir otra vez, te aburriras estando solo toda la mañana — sugirió.

— Deja de preocuparte y vete que se hace tarde. No querrás quedarte más tiempo sin videojuegos.

— Eso fue bajo Alex — dijo Armin con una mueca infantil.

 

Alexy solo comenzo a reir, lo que hizo que Armin se sintiera un poco más tranquilo y finalmente se fue a la escuela, era extraño que su hermano no lo acompañara, a pesar de que se la pasará con sus videojuegos no significaba de descuidara a su gemelo, eran muy apegados aunque pocos lo notaban.

  
  


Alexy trató de dormir como Armin le había dicho, sin embargo sólo lo consiguió durante una hora más, a decir verdad era alguien un poco inquieto y quedarse en casa a dormir no era algo que le agradara. Sus padres ya se habían ido al trabajo y Armin a la escuela, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta si se levantaba de su cama. Su madre le había dejado el desayuno en el buro a un lado de su cama, era uno de esos momentos en los que lo hacían sentir un poco inútil, siendo que no estaba lastimado de gravedad. Comió su desayuno un tanto malhumorado mientras pensaba qué haría después. 

 

Descarto la idea de ver televisión, por la hora solo tenía programas infantiles por lo que terminó por ponerse a escuchar música mientras jugaba uno de esos juegos puzzle de los que siempre le llegaban invitaciones a su correo.

 

El juego y la música logró distraerlo  un buen rato hasta que un silencio momentáneo sirvió para darse cuenta de que algo golpeteaba levemente la venta. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para poder correr las cortinas, se daba cuenta que había muy poca luz para ser las 10:00 am. Suspiro con desgano una vez que miro a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo y amenazaba con ponerse peor. Odiaba los días con lluvia y más aún cuando estaba sólo.

  
  


Armin miraba la lluvia por la ventana que daba al patio, las horas de clase estaban pasando demasiado lentas y solo podía pensar en que Alexy debería estarla pasando mal estando solo en casa.

 

— ¿ Armin estas bien? pareces preocupado  — dijo Damián acercándose a su lugar desde que había empezado a llover noto que Armin miraba la ventana ansioso  — ¿ Es que acaso temes mojarte?  — dijo mientras se reía un poco.

 

Armin rodó los ojos a veces Damián lograba fastidiarlo.

 

— Nada de eso. — dijo suspirando un poco — Es sólo que no me gusta dejar a Alex sólo cuando está lloviendo… — dijo mientras volvía su vista a la ventana

 

Damián observó el gesto de Armin sin decirle más, a pesar de lo desinteresado que Armin parecía, podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba su hermano. Sin pensarlo, imitó el gesto de Armin y observó hacia la ventana, le gustaban los días lluviosos y tenía ganas de leer un buen libro, pero al mismo tiempo Armin le había contagiado su preocupación hacía Alex.

 

— Armin ¿Porque no vino Alex? — preguntó Valya una vez que se dio el cambio de clases.

— El médico le dijo que se quedará en casa un par de días — respondió dando por sentado que los demás sabían lo que le paso a Alexy.

— ¿Esta bien? — preguntó Kentin interrumpiendo la conversación.

 

Armin frunció el ceño algo confundido.

 

— ¿No lo saben? — expresó mirándolos a ambos quienes negaron ligeramente con la cabeza.

 

Damián que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se acercó un poco y coloco una mano en el hombro de Armin, él estaba molesto pero sabía que este no era momento ni lugar de reclamarle  algo al idiota de Kentinita y Alex no querría que Armin se metiera en problemas por su culpa, ya tendría la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con Kentin después de todo el nunca amenazaba en vano.

 

— Armin… Si llegas tarde a clase te castigaran ¿no? —  dijo casi arrastrándolo consigo.

 

Armin no dijo nada y dejo que Damián lo arrastrara con él, a veces no lo entendía pero en esta ocasión tenía razón y no quería acabar metido en más problemas.

  
  


Las clases por fin habían terminado, aún continuaba lloviendo, Armin se apresuró a guardar su cosas para poder volver lo más pronto a su casa, sin embargo cuando estaba por salir fue detenido por el profesor Farrés quien le dijo que debía quedarse unas horas extra para cumplir su castigo por haber salido del instituto sin autorización el día anterior.

 

Armin maldijo por lo bajo mientra intentaba convencer al profesor para cumplir el castigo otro día, pero le fue imposible conseguir algo, los demás parecían haberse ido.

 

— ¡Hey¡ Pensé que ya te habías ido — dijo Damián mientras lo interceptó antes de entrar al aula de clases — ¿No querías volver rápido con Alex?

— Eso quiero — dijo algo enfadado — Pero estoy castigado por haber escapado ayer.

 

Damián esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, estaba a punto de hacer una broma.

 

— No digas nada y hazme un favor — dijo Armin mirándolo serio — Ve a mi casa y quédate con Alex un rato — pidió mientras buscaba la llave de repuesto que siempre llevaba en su mochila, ya que a menudo perdía las suyas — Debe estar dormido en su habitación pero igual entra con cuidado — añadió dándole las llaves — Por favor Damián…

— No tienes que insistir tanto Armin — dijo Damián empujándolo levemente — Planeaba ir a ver como seguía Alex.

 

A Armin esa afirmación el causo curiosidad y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado de manera burlona.

  
— Claro, sólo quieres ver a Alex ¿no?  —  Damián sonrió de medio lado.

—  No te preocupes amor siempre tendré tiempo para ti  — expresó en un tono insinuante.

 

La expresión risueña de Armin desapareció. Odiaba cuando Damián le hablaba de es manera. 

  
— ¿Sabes que eres un idiota?  — preguntó de mal humor.

—  Si, si,  yo también te amo  — dijo Damián mientras se daba la vuelta 

 

Armin negó con la cabeza pero al final sonrió y entró al salón sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

 

Damián observó como Armin se sentaba en su lugar frente al profesor Farrés y sonrió de medio lado, siguiente parada: la casa de los gemelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. 
> 
> Primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Y segundo, queremos disculparnos por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo, el final de semestre se atravesó y luego otros contratiempos y nos fue imposible seguir escribiendo el fic. Pero estamos devuelta y si todo sale bien estaremos actualizando seguido :3


	7. 7. Miedo

**Capítulo 7:**

**Miedo**

 

Alexy había bajado a la sala, estar sólo en su habitación no le resultaba agradable, miro la hora por doceava vez, Armin ya debería estar en casa, se encogió en el sillón envolviendose más con la cobija que había bajado consigo. 

 

Damián se encontraba frente a la puerta de los gemelos, se quedó unos segundos observando la llave en su mano, realmente no era correcto entrar de esa manera a la casa de una persona, pero, en realidad no tenía forma de avisarle a Alex, y dudaba que Armin lo hubiera hecho, suspiró y colocó la llave dentro de la cerradura, esperaba no causarle un infarto a Alex.

 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y asomó la cabeza antes de entrar.

 

— ¿Dam? — preguntó Alexy mirándolo desde el sofá tomando por sorpresa al aludido 

— Oh, estás despierto qué mal planeaba allanar la casa y robar todo antes de que despertaras — dijo riendo.

 

Alex apenas si sonrío ante su broma, era graciosa pero no tenía ánimos de reir. 

  
— ¿Y que te detiene? Yo no diré que fuiste tú  — intentó bromear un poco.

 

Damián se rió pero no por mucho tiempo, le preocupaban las reacciones de Alex así que se acercó a él  y revolvió su cabello 

 

—  No será hoy pequeño  — Alexy sonrió un poco y Damián pensó que era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír desde que llego, eso era un avance.

— Y entonces.... ¿Dónde está Armin? — preguntó algo preocupado.

— Armin tuvo que quedarse a cumplir unas horas de castigo — explicó alejándose un poco de Alex, la lluvia escuchaba más fuerte afuera — Me pidió que viniera y me quedara contigo un rato.

— Debí suponerlo — dijo Alex suspirando y acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — pregunto observándolo envuelto en la cobija.

— Duele  — respondió — pero en realidad estoy bien — agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacía él.

 

Damián se sintió molesto por un segundo, pero se relajando un poco y se acercó a Alex

 

— Lo lamento Alex, esto en parte es mi culpa — declaró pensando que por supuesto casi todo era culpa del idiota de Kentin —Y… ¿necesitas que te traiga algo o te ayude pequeño? —dijo sin saber realmente que hacer ahora.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza, agradecía no tener que estar solo, pero le avergonzaba la idea que Damián pudiera descubrir su secreto, nadie además de su núcleo familiar lo sabía así que eso lo tenía un poco fuera de sí. Solo esperaba que Damián no se lo tomara a mal.

 

Afuera ya llovía a cántaros y el cielo había comenzado a iluminarse con los relámpagos y a estremecerse con los truenos, Alexy suspiró encogiéndose en su lugar mientras se aferraba a su cobija, detestaba ese sonido, le traía malos recuerdos, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, tratando de bloquear sus emociones.

 

« Todo está bien Alex, todo está bien » se repetía mentalmente « Estás en casa, no te pasará nada »

 

Damián se sentó en silencio junto a él y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

 

— ¿Estás bien Alex? ¿te duele mucho? — preguntó mientras lo miraba preocupado.

 

Alexy solo movió la cabeza sin sentido alguno.

 

— Estoy bien — dijo en un susurró casi inaudible aún ocultando su rostro — No te preocupes por mi…

 

Damián no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento a su lado Alex temblaba y abrazaba sus rodillas y el no tenia idea de como ayudarlo, odiaba ver sufrir a  Alex.

 

El aludido  inhalo profundamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás recargandola contra el respaldo del sofá, miró de reojo a Damián dándose cuenta de su preocupación ya que se reflejaba en su expresión.   
  
— Tranquilo Dam... En serio estoy bien  — dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.   
  
El sonido de un trueno lo hizo  brincar de un susto en su lugar, odiaba cuando ese ruido lo tomaba por sorpresa.  Sonrió de manera sarcástica, se sentía tan idiota.   
  
Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Damián esperando que esa acción no le molestase. Damián se quedó quieto ante la acción de Alex, sospechaba ligeramente lo que pasaba por las reacciones de Alex cuando se escuchaban los truenos, cada vez con más fuerza y por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un completo idiota sin saber qué decir o hacer

 

— Rosalya y Val preguntaron por ti — dijo buscando una manera de  distraerlo y realmente se recrimino por no tener nada mejor que decir.

— ¿La pequeña liliputiense te acosó con preguntas? — pregunto tratando de bromear con él, molestar a Valya sin que esta lo supiera resultaba entretenido — Val suele hacer eso… — Damián no pudo evitar reír 

 

Otro trueno lo hizo apretar los ojos y recargarse un poco más contra Damián.   
  
— Todo está bien Alex  — susurró para si mismo esperando que Damián no lo hubiera escuchado.   
  
La lluvia no parecía ceder y Alexy podía asegurar que incluso estaba peor que antes. Realmente estaba demasiado asustado, un rayo que cayó sobre un poste eléctrico ocasionó un cortocircuito por lo que todas las luces se apagaron, se veía demasiado oscuro para la hora que era y al mismo tiempo un sonoro trueno ocasionó que Alexy terminara por abrazar a Damián.   
  
— Lo siento  — murmuró, pero más truenos lo hicieron aferrarse un poco más al cuerpo de Damian  — lo siento, lo siento  — repitió casi como un mantra.

 

Damian ahora lo comprendía y sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al escuchar su voz temblorosa disculparse, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Alex acercandolo un poco más contra sí  y con voz baja, casi  susurrando dijo:

 

—  Esta bien Alex…..todo estará bien  — dijo como si de esa manera pudiera protegerlo de sus propios miedos  —  Tranquilo….. No te pasara nada… no dejare que te pase nada  —  lo último lo dijo mas para si mismo que para Alex.

Alexy suspiró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Damián, estaba tan avergonzado por el hecho de estar tan asustado, pero se sentía cómodo en el abrazo que Damián le ofrecía y sus palabras realmente lo habían reconfortado.    
  
Se alejó un rato después, sus mejillas estaban un poco teñidas de rojo.

  
— Lo siento Dam, debes pensar que soy un idiota infantil...  — dijo desviando su mirada.

 

Damian casi quiso sonreír al ver a Alex más calmado, estiró su mano y alejó algunos mechones que cubrían el rostro sonrojado de Alex, algo dentro de él se alegraba de haber ido a verlo.

 

—  Esta bien Alex, cada persona tiene sus propios miedos, algunos los desconocen y temen el día en que los descubran  —  dijo pensando momentáneamente en sí mismo  —  Cualquier temor no te hace infantil, tan solo es parte de ti… confía en mí  será nuestro secreto  — d ijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

 

Alexy le devolvió el gesto y volvió a abrazarlo 

 

—  Gracias Dam...  — dijo con voz un poco más alegre  — Me haces sentir mejor, eres un gran amigo…


	8. 8. Sweet Dreams

**Capítulo 8:**   
**Sweet Dreams**

 

Damián por un momento se quedó un poco estático pero después sonrió llevó una mano al cabello de alex y los revolvió en un tono más amigable.

— Cuando quieras pequeño — dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Alexy.

Alexy sólo observo su reacción y por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

— Deberías dormir un poco — sugirió Damián mientras se levantaba del sofá y recogía la manta que había quedado olvidada en el piso — La luz no volverá en un tiempo y la tormenta ya está más calmada…

—Pero tú estás aquí, no sería correcto que me quedara dormido... — le respondió mirando un poco confundido a Damián, su actitud había cambiado y se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo.

Damian observó un segundo a Alex y se sintió culpable, él no tenía que soportarlo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué se sentía tan mal de repente, así que solo sonrió como antes tratando de olvidarse un momento de sus confusos sentimientos.

— No te preocupes por mi solo duerme un rato — insistió mientras le colocaba la manta encima y se sentaba en un sillón alejado de él.

Alexy lo medito un momento antes de terminar por aceptar la oferta, después de todo tenía ganas de dormir un rato.

— Bueno... esta bien — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodo en el sofá, se quedó un rato observando a Damián en el otro sofá antes de quedarse dormido.

Una vez que Alexy se quedó dormido Damián volvió a acercarse un poco a él, sonrió de medio lado mientras lo veía dormir tranquilamente él parecía sonreír y susurrar cosas que no lograba entender

  
_Estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, no sabía a dónde iba, pero se sentía tranquilo, al llegar al final del corredor abrió una puerta, alguien lo estaba esperando o al menos eso creía, se trataba de un chico, un poco más alto que él, intentó ver de quien se trataba, pero una luz lo cegó y le impedía ver su rostro. El chico le estaba hablando, no lograba identificar su voz y aún así se sorprendía respondiendole y bromeando con él, no entendía, pero poco le importó, se sentía bien y feliz estando con él, quien quiera que fuese. De repente todo cambió, estaba en el instituto y ahora quien estaba frente de él era Kentin quien sonreía y al igual que el otro chico hablaba sin que él lograse escucharlo, parecía estar preocupado y el contacto que mantenía con él era aún más cercano de lo que podía esperar, al igual que antes, le respondía sin ser consciente y Kentin de vez en cuando se sonrojaba o se acercaba más a él e incluso parecía estar todo el tiempo alegre pero algo era diferente, algo no estaba bien, se sentia incomodo, y extraño como si con quien hablara en ese momento no fuera el Kentin con el que solía convivir…_

 

Damián no había podido apartar la mirada de Alex mientras dormía, era realmente interesante ver toda la gama de gestos que ponía entre sueños, sonrió preguntándose si acaso Alex era consciente de lo lindo que se veía dormido. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su rostro, desde su pequeña y respingada nariz, hasta los mechones azules y rebeldes que cubrían su rostro.

 

_Ahora se encontraba caminando por un largo sendero, a su alrededor había árboles y el viento soplaba, miró al cielo, comenzaba a nublarse, esperaba que no comenzará a llover. Siguió su camino y divisó una figura a lo lejos, era aquel chico desconocido otra vez, él aludido se acercó a él y lo abrazo, el tipo de abrazo que le das a alguien con quien estás saliendo, sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerzas y a sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, levantó la vista cuando sintió que acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza mientras sonreía y le decía algo a lo que le respondió con un “Yo también” mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo._

_Una parte de sí no entendía nada, y quería saber con quien estaba, mientras que la otra simplemente le pedía que dejara de pensar y disfrutara. Comenzaron a caminar, el chico a su lado iba hablando, aún no lograba escuchar que decía, pero de repente, cuando volteo para verlo se trataba de Kentin y podía escucharlo claramente..._

 

Damián se sorprendió con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente a sus espaldas para voltear y encontrarse con Armin quien traía a Kentin a su lado y automáticamente sintió como su buen humor se perdía

— Vol… ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! — exclamó Armin al entrar y encontrarse con una escena un tanto “sugerente”.  
— Nada en particular, podrías ser menos escandaloso Alex está dormido — dijo Damián molesto mientras se alejaba un poco de Alex   
— ¡Es mi casa puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! — respondió enfadado.  
— No sé cómo no te han echado, yo lo haría — dijo Damián mientras rodaba los ojos.  
— ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! Y en todo caso responde ¿que se supone que le hacías a MI hermano?   
— Ya te dije que nada y ahora podrías callarte princesita gritona me estas provocando un dolor de cabeza — dijo Damian pensando seriamente en la manera más efectiva de meterle un cojín en la boca al gemelo gritón   
— ¡No vas a callarme Damián!  
— Creo que tiene razón, deberías callarte Armin, Alexy está dormido —dijo Kentin levantando la voz para que Armin lo escuchara.  
— ¡¿También tú?! ¡¿No viste lo que le hacía a Alex?!  
— En realidad no sé de qué hablas Armin — respondió Kentin encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Alexy se removió en el sofá tratando de seguir durmiendo, pero de repente había comenzado a haber demasiado ruido, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, como si de esa manera pudiera aislar el sonido, obviamente no funcionó.

 

— ¡¿Pueden callarse?! — dijo sentándose de golpe en el sofá, aún estaba medio dormido por lo que no distinguía quienes estaban en la sala además de su ruidoso hermano.

Escuchó a Armin balbucear algo, no había entendido ya que su mente aún tenía las imágenes de su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de prestar atención a su entorno, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kentin ahí y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

— Eres un escandaloso Armin — se quejó tirándose de nuevo en el sofá, no quería ver a Kentin.

Damián que había girado hacia Alex cuando este grito pudo presenciar la escena junto con el sonrojo que apareció en Alex cuando vio a Kentin, reacción que le cayó como un balde de agua fría y lo hizo sentir como un idiota. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, su presencia estaba de más.

  
— Bueno yo me retiro — dijo de la manera más calmada que podía.  
— ¡Tienes que responderme primero!  
— ¡Deja de gritar Armin! — respondió Alexy arrojándole un cojín a la cara.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró la madre de los gemelos, sonriendo al encontrarlos a todos ahí.

— Hola chicos — saludo de buen humor — ¿Vinieron a ver a Alex? — preguntó.  
— Hola señora Victoria, un gusto verla de nuevo — dijo Damián cortésmente y sonriendo — Si, pero me tengo que retirar   
—¿Seguro? Pensaba en pedirle una pizza para que comieran. ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más — preguntó amable.  
— Si, realmente lo lamento pero ya debería estar casa. Será en otra ocasión  
— Ya veo — respondió Victoria asintiendo.  
— Espero verte en la escuela mañana Alex, también a ustedes chicos — dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se despedía de la madre de los gemelos.

Alex pensó en detenerlo, pero al notar el cambio en su actitud decidió no hacerlo, le sonrió como siempre para despedirlo mientras Armin bufaba molesto y Kentin simplemente asentía como si no estuviera enfadado aún. Damián se fue y Victoria desapareció un momento para ir a pedir la pizza.

— Parece que le molesto quedarse contigo un rato — dijo Armin a Alexy.  
— Se enojó porque eres un escandaloso — señaló Kentin sentándose en el sofá al lado de Alex.  
— Dejen de hablar mal de Dam — dijo Alexy mirándolos a ambos — Es grosero de su parte.  
— Lo siento — se disculpó Kentin y Armin fingió no haber escuchado nada.

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo pizza y viendo películas en la TV, aunque Alexy realmente no presto demasiada atención ya que el chico desconocido de su sueño lo mantenía pensativo, realmente quería saber quién era, además estaba Damián, se sentía mal por haber dejado que se fuera enfadado, sentía que era su culpa.


	9. 9. Inusual

**Capítulo 9:**

**Inusual**

 

Alexy se levantó a la mañana siguiente como lo hacía de manera habitual, se detuvo un momento solo para comprobar si podía apoyar el pie de manera normal, aun le molestaba un poco pero podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido. Se alistó rápidamente, estaba de buen humor y ansiaba llegar instituto.

Bajo a desayunar encontrándose con qué Armin ya se había levantado también y eso era algo raro en él.

— ¿Acaso pasaste la noche en vela? — bromeo y Armin sonrió.

— Sueñas si creíste que irías sólo — respondió con simpleza.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se apresuraron a desayunar, realmente estaban emocionados.

 

Llegaron a la escuela un poco antes de lo normal por lo que prácticamente no había nadie.

— Al menos es de día, de noche este lugar daría miedo — dijo Armin

— Armin, a ti te da miedo la escuela no importa la hora que sea — le respondió Alexy volteando los ojos con falsa desesperación.

— ¡¿Es la semana de jodan a Armin?! ¡¿Que se traen todos conmigo?! Últimamente me traen de su chivo expiatorio.

Alexy no pudo evitar empezar a reír, los berrinches de su hermano siempre eran graciosos. Comenzaron a tener una pequeña "pelea" infantil, aunque más que nada estaban jugando, Armin empujó a su gemelo contra la pared con demasiada fuerza y Alexy terminó por golpearse la cabeza.

— ¡Eso dolió! — se quejó Alexy dejando de reír — Creo que también es la semana de "lastimen a Alexy" — comentó sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Te duele?

— Estaré bien — sonrió — Me has golpeado más fuerte — respondió golpeando su hombro, acción que Armin devolvió y así comenzaron a molestarse nuevamente, sus juegos siempre eran así.

— ¡Joder! ¿Cuando te volviste tan fuerte? — preguntó Armin con un puchero mientras Alexy sonreía triunfante, aunque a él también le dolía el brazo.

En ese momento Damián llegó al instituto, había visto parte del curioso espectáculo que los gemelos montaban.

— Oh vamos chicos, ¿lastimándose tan temprano?, a este paso pasaran el resto del semestre lesionados en casa — dijo mientras les sonreía y devolvía la mirada al libro que traía consigo.

— Eso no sería tan malo — comentó Armin — ¿A alguno le gustaría arrojarme de las escaleras? — bromeo un poco.

— Yo estaría encantado — dijo Damián riendo y bajando el libro — Aunque es más divertido dejarte sufrir en las clases

— Dam tiene un buen punto — señaló Alexy apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Damián.

— Vaya traicionero que resultaste ser... Creí que eras mi hermano — expresó Armin con dramatismo.

— Si pudiera evitar serlo creeme que ya lo habría hecho.

Armin no supo qué responder, pataleo de manera infantil y se fue haciendose el ofendido. Alexy se echó a reír apartándose de Damián y recargándose contra la pared.

— A veces creo que soy mala persona por burlarme así de él..

— No lo creo, es solo que es inevitable — expresó riendo y dirigiendo su atención a su olvidado libro — Y también es muy dramático y fácil de molestar

— Lo sé — respondió sonriendo y guardó silencio al ver que Damián volvía a su lectura.

No quería interrumpirlo nuevamente. Se puso sus cascos y comenzó a escuchar música para pasar el rato hasta que todos los demás llegaran. O era muy temprano o a los demás se les habían pegado las sábanas.

— Y a todo esto, ¿qué evento sobrenatural hizo que Armin viniera temprano a la escuela? — preguntó sonriendo de medio lado

— ¿Eh? — balbuceo Alex un momento antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información y sonrió de medio lado — Oh, es un evento muy especial que sólo ocurre cada año y a mi hermano le fascina — comentó divertido — A mi también de hecho

— ¿Comi-con? ¿Black friday? — respondió haciéndose un poco el tonto ya que creía saber a qué se refería.

— Jajaja, tienes razón, Armin madrugaría para asistir a esas cosas, es probable que ni siquiera duerma con tal de estar ahí — expresó riendo — pero, aún estás un poco lejos, no sé trata de eso — dijo observando un momento a Damián, sabía que solo estaba jugando, pero era el tipo de juego que le entretenía.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó como si en verdad no tuviera ni idea mientras sonreía de medio lado

— Tendrás que adivinar Dam — respondió riendo.

Damián puso cara de estar seriamente tratando de adivinar la respuesta.

— Ya se un desfile de lolis y cosplayers en la ciudad— dijo aguantando la risa porque imaginaba a Armin y Alexy en ese tipo de situación.

— No he logrado hacer que Armin use un vestido — dijo haciendo un puchero infantil — realmente apuesto a que luciría bien en uno ¿No crees? — casi estaba hablando en serio.

La imagen de Armin usando vestido no era el tipo de escena que a Damián le gustará conservar, sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que imagino y Alex se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Damián estaba por decir algo cuando Valya se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Porque Alexy está riendo como foca retrasada? — preguntó confundida, Alexy no solía reír así.

— Planea la dominación mundial comenzando con traumarme de por vida — dijo Damián riendo también.

Alexy intentó tranquilizarse mientras Damián intentaba no decir algo más para hacerlo reír o continuar riendo él también, ya que le parecía raro, Alexy parecía cansado de tanto reír, había sido una mañana inusual.

— No los entiendo chicos — murmuró Valya yéndose del lugar.

Nadie le respondió y ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

— Dam — dijo Alex finalmente — Quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer — dijo serio.

El aludido se tenso y sintió nuevamente un vacío en el estómago.

— Claro dime — respondió con un tono de voz mucho más serio del que acostumbraba a usar. — Alexy se sintió un poco cohibido al escuchar el tono de voz de Damián, suspiro, no esperaba que fuera tan dificil.

— Quiero disculparme, pase toda la tarde encima de ti y además no tenías porque quedarte conmigo, no quería hacerte enfadar… lo siento.

Damián lo miró sorprendido y sintiéndose como un completo idiota, se había dejado cegar por sus propios sentimientos y no pensó en cómo su actitud haría sentir a Alex. Por un momento sintió una terrible necesidad de abrazarlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, llevo una mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos en ese e inclinando la cabeza un momento, no quería ver la expresión de Alex o no podria evitar hacer lo que realmente quería.

— No digas eso, no tienes porque disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada y no fue ninguna molestia eres.. — hizo una pequeña pausa e inhalo profundo — ...mi gran amigo y te debo muchos favores ¿no? — esta vez lo miró directamente y sonrió como siempre, para después poner una expresión más seria — Lamento hacer que te sintieras de esa manera, de vez en cuando suelo actuar como un completo idiota.

Alexy lo había escuchado con atención, y por un momento sus sentimientos fueron un poco confusos, sin embargo los ignoro, pues se sentía más tranquilo.

— No eres un idiota Dam — dijo sonriéndole — Y tampoco creo que tengas algo por lo que disculparte — dijo en un tono un poco más alegre y se atrevió a abrazarlo como solía hacer — Gracias Dam, eres importante para mi…

Damián correspondió mientras sonreía, estaban mejor así ¿No? aunque las palabras de Alex no significasen lo que quería.

— Tu tambien lo eres para mi — dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Alex lo escuchara

«Más de lo que tu crees» pensó.

— ¿Estás acosando gente tan temprano Alex? — dijo Kentin mientras cruzaba por el pasillo causando que Alexy se separará del abrazo.

Damián al escuchar la estupidez que acababa de decir Kentinita se preguntó cuánto se enojaria Valya si estrellaba accidentalmente la cabeza de su estúpido novio con los casilleros

— ¿Celoso? Tengo abrazos para ti también, de hecho tengo abrazos para todos hoy — expresó Alexy con alegría.

— No quiero tus abrazos Alex — gruñó Kentin cuando el aludido ya se acercaba — ¡Armin! llévate a tu hermano — gritó Kentin tratando de resistirse al abrazo del de cabellos azules.

Damián apretaba los puños y gruñía quedamente, esa situación lo molestaba en verdad, no sabia si golpear a Kentin por idiota o enojarse con Alex por… joder siquiera tenía un buen motivo para eso así que opto por lo que le pareció mejor, darse la vuelta y entrar al salón para continuar su lectura.

Luego de que Armin apareciera y Alexy accediera a dejar en paz a Kentin, los tres entraron al salón y ocuparon sus lugares, la clase estaba por comenzar. Había sido una mañana bastante inusual.

 

 

Damián no estaba prestando atención a lo que explicaba el señor Farrés en lugar de eso miraba a la ventana con fastidio y refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles, cada ves se sentia mas idiota por molestarse por acciones que eran perfectamente comunes para Alex y eso era lo que más odiaba que eran "perfectamente comunes".

Alexy observó a Damián un momento. Comenzaba a notar un patrón en sus cambios de humor y la presencia de Kentin tenía que ver en ello, aunque aun no entendía porque.

Miró a su cuaderno y rasgó un pedazo de la última hoja del mismo.

"Aún no adivinas el suceso importante" garabateo con letra pequeña antes de doblarla, espero un momento a que el señor Farrés se distrajera para dejar la notita en el escritorio de Damián.

Este noto en papel en su escritorio y al leerlo sonrió de medio lado.

"Cierto, casi lo olvidaba… un remate en el centro comercial?" escribió con letra detallada y casi cursiva y discretamente paso el papel a Alex.

"Hahaha, eso me gustaría… debería ir a buscar ofertas" escribió mientras sonreía "pero eso tampoco es"

Siguieron pasando la nota una y otra vez, y cambiaron de hoja una vez que no les quedó ni un solo espacio blanco, se había desviado del tema y ahora escribían cosas graciosas al azar y ninguno estaba tomando el apunte que el és estaba dictando. Alexy que había estado tratando de contener su risa acabó por explotar y el sonido de su voz llenó el salón que estaba en silencio, de inmediato todos voltearon a verlo y él levantó la mirada avergonzado, « eso salió mal», pensó mientras atinaba a esconder la nota.

— Sr. Alexy — llamó el profesor.

— ¿Tengo que salir al pasillo? — preguntó tímidamente a lo que el profesor asintió.

— Usted también Sr. Damián — agregó.

Ambos se levantaron sin siquiera quejarse, sin embargo en ese momento sonó la campana del cambio de clase.

— Como quien dice: los salvó la campana — dijo Castiel desde el fondo del salón, de alguna manera la situación le parecía graciosa y estaba sonriendo.

—Creo que he pasado la mitad del semestre afuera de la clase de Farrés — dijo Damián riendo mientras se acercaba a Alex.

— ¿Que es medio semestre? — dijo Alexy con ironía — Aún podemos salvarlo en cualquier caso, aunque apuesto que estaremos fuera otra vez en unos días.

Damián no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el comentario de Alexy.

— En eso tienes razón al menos agradezco que seas mi compañero de exilio — Alexy estaba por responderle cuando el profesor los llamo.

— Jóvenes, realmente creo que he sido permisivo con ustedes. Sin embargo no voy a tolerarlo más. Tendrán que entregar un trabajo de 25 cuartillas sobre uno de los temas que explique en la clase. Es para mañana y pueden hacerlo en equipo si lo desean... Si no lo entregan tendrán serios problemas — mencionó de manera calma.

Alexy suspiro con desgano y Damián asintió quedamente. Una vez que Farrés se retiró devolvió su atención al de cabellos azules

— Supongo que tenemos demasiada tarea para mañana ¿no?

— Eso parece — dijo Alexy suspirando nuevamente — Es todo tu culpa — bromeo golpeando su hombro suavemente

— Y entonces prefieres hacer 25 cuartillas sobre historia o prefieres que te ayude y así pagar mis culpas — respondió.

— Aunque lo intentaras no dejaría que trabajaras por tu cuenta — dijo saliendo del salón — ¿Te parece que trabajemos en mi casa luego de la escuela? ¿O prefieres otro lugar?

— Por mi está bien, claro que esta vez me aseguraré de llevar tapones para los oídos, por si tu hermano se pone tan amigable como la última vez — dijo Damián sonriendo de medio lado

Alexy arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa, quería enfadarse pero por alguna razón no podía enojarse con Damián.

— Aún es mi hermano — reprendió — No hables mal de él.

Damián se sorprendió por un momento y casi quiso reír Alex enojado era realmente adorable.

— Tomaré eso como una advertencia — expresó riendo aunque claramente no planeaba hacerle mucho caso.

— ¡Hablo enserio Damián! — dijo parándose frente a él tratando de lucir intimidante, aunque la altura de Damián no cooperaba con lo que quería transmitir.

Damián no pudo dejar de sonreír en verdad era adorable.

— Por supuesto yo también — respondió con un poco más de seriedad y revolviendo su cabellos.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Alex haciendo una mueca infantil — Lo pensé mejor... Realmente eres un idiota a veces — dijo aunque realmente no lo creía en lo absoluto, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar a su hermano.

Damián vio Alex marcharse y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza en definitiva no había reacción de ese chico que no le gustara.

Se perdió un sus pensamientos unos momentos y suspiro mientras se despeinaba el cabello con resignación, Alexy le estaba haciendo experimentar emociones que nunca antes había tenido por alguien, de alguna manera eso le preocupaba, pero se sentía extraña y realmente feliz y no quería deshacerse de esas emociones tan pronto.

 

Alexy encontró a su gemelo en el patio, quien se encontraba molestando Kentin mientras Valya trataba de detener al castaño para que no golpeara al gemelo.

— ¡Al fin llegas! — expreso Armin — Te quedaste con las invitaciones y hay que repartirlas.  
— Lo siento — dijo Alexy mientras las buscaba en su mochila — Me quede hablando con Dam.  
— Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿no? — pregunto Valya observando la reacción de Alexy.  
— ¿Les parece? Yo no lo creo — dijo con simpleza mientras les tendía un par de invitaciones — Espero que puedan ir chicos — sonrió.  
— Será realmente divertido y voy a ganar el premio también este año — mencionó Armin sonriendo alegre.  
— ¡Yo ganare este año! — dijo Alexy mirando a su gemelo con seriedad.

Estaban por comenzar a discutir cuando sus teléfonos empezaron a sonar en señal de que estaban recibiendo mensajes.

— ¡Joder! ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para responder todos al mismo tiempo? — dijo Armin enfadado mientras se alejaba para ir a un lugar solitario para responder mientras Alexy lo seguía.

Mientras seguían abriendo los mensajes su buen humor se iba esfumando. La mayoría de sus amigos habían dicho que no irían a su fiesta sin dar una verdadera explicación por la cual no irían.

— Esto se esta poniendo feo — murmuró Alexy soltando un suspiro.  
— Estoy seguro que Denis no nos quedara mal y vendrá a la fiesta, es nuestro mejor amigo.  
— Tienes razón — dijo Alexy más animado, al poco rato el teléfono de Armin comenzó a sonar.  
— Hablando del rey de roma — dijo mientras contestaba y ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

 

Valya y Kentin trataban de averiguar qué es lo que había pasado para que Alexy estuviera tan desanimado y Armin tan enfadado.

Luego de que los encontraran gritándole a alguien en el teléfono todo se había puesto mal y la alegría parecía haberse esfumado por completo de ellos. Inclusive durante la siguiente clase Armin sólo golpeaba el lápiz constantemente contra su libro en señal de frustración, mientras que Alexy apenas si había levantado la mirada.

— Solo dejenme en paz — había respondido Alexy y salió rápidamente del salón.

Se dirigió al sótano donde se sentó al pie de las escaleras. Se sentía realmente mal. Damián quien había estado observando la situación se acercó a él luego de no haber obtenido las respuestas que quería de Armin.

— Alex... — llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
— Damián — dijo Alex mirando hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y trataba de sonreír — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Damián estaba demasiado aturdido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto nunca había visto a Alex con expresión triste y mucho menos llorar sintió la misma sensación que le provocó ver a Alex temblar por los truenos y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — dijo casi susurrando.

— Nada — respondió tratando de contener su llanto mientras abrazaba a Damián — Estoy bien... Sólo... sólo me di cuenta de que una persona no era lo que creía... Eso… me duele, yo realmente lo apreciaba — murmuró quedo dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran, necesitaba desahogarse.

Damián apretó un poco mas Alex consigo mismo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de este acariciando sus cabellos azules no pidió ninguna otra explicación no era momento, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender completamente el porqué de las lágrimas de Alex, pero estaba seguro de algo: cualquier persona que lograra hacer llorar a alguien como él era completamente despreciable.

Alexy no lloró por mucho rato, sin embargo, no se despegó del abrazo de Damián, debía admitir que se sentía cómodo.

— Deberíamos ir a clase — dijo luego de un rato despegándose del más alto — El timbre está por sonar…

— No importa, no sería la primera clase que me salto contigo — dijo sonriéndole

Alexy arrugó la nariz antes de sonreír un poco.

— Eso no es tan bueno como parece… — comentó.

Damián observó a Alex un momento y llevó la mano a su rostro para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que se encontraban ahí, Alexy se sonrojo un poco por la acción.

— Alex, dejemos el tema de las clases un momento, dime ¿quien te hizo llorar? — dijo Damián suavizando su tono.

— Ah… — expresó mirando hacia el frente — un conocido de mi antiguo instituto — mencionó — realmente no importa.

— Claro que importa... te lastimo y eso me importa — dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco para después poner una expresión seria — ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

Alexy soltó un suspiro y se quedó callado un momento, dudando si contarle lo que pasó o no.

 

_— ¡Dennis! — dijo Armin de manera alegre — Creí que estabas muerto o algo, hace mucho que no respondes mis mensajes._

_— He estado ocupado — respondió el aludido._

_— ¿Te pasa algo? Te escuchas raro — dijo Alexy genuinamente preocupado._

_— Ah, Alexy, también estás ahí — dijo, su voz sonaba despectiva — Creo que llamare luego…_

_— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGARME IDIOTA! — gritó Armin mientras Alexy se alejaba un poco para que los gritos de su hermano no reventaran sus tímpanos._

_— Bien, igual sólo llamaba para avisar que no iré a su fiesta de cumpleaños._

_— ¡¿Porque?! — preguntaron ambos gemelos al unísono — ¡Responde! — agregaron luego de un incomodo silencio._

_— Es solo que no tengo ganas de estar con ustedes._

_Armin empezó a gritar y Alexy terminó por arrebatarle el celular y quitar el altavoz._

_— ¿Porque estas molesto? — preguntó Alexy mientras trataba de mantener a su hermano alejado._

_— No estoy molesto — respondió Dennis cortante — Es sólo que, me contaron algo…_

_— ¿Sobre nosotros? — preguntó Alexy, los rumores eran comunes en su antiguo instituto pero nunca habían inventado algo sobre ellos._

_El silencio que hubo del otro lado casi lo hizo ponerse pálido._

_— ¿Es sobre mi cierto? — preguntó con voz baja, Dennis asintió con un murmullo — ¿Que te dijeron? — Armin se quedó quieto al notar la expresión de su gemelo._

_— Que te gustaban los chicos…_

_— ¡Casi todo el instituto sabía eso!_

_— ¡PUES YO NO ALEXY! — gritó tan fuerte que obligó a Alexy a alejar el celular — Yo no lo sabía y tampoco sabía que te gustaba._

_— ¿Qué? ¡Joder! — expreso Alexy enfadado, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso — No lo entiendo… Dennis, que te quede claro una cosa: ¡NO ME GUSTAS! Ni ahora ni nunca lo hiciste._

_— Eso no es lo que dicen — Alexy se dio por vencido y le devolvió el celular a su hermano sin escuchar lo que seguía — No me siento cómodo conviviendo con una persona con gustos como los tuyos Alexy…_

_Armin abrió la boca como plato, y no espero para empezar a maldecir y jurar que lo mataría, nadie le hablaba así a su hermano._

 

 

—… Así que básicamente deje de agradarle sólo porque me gustan los chicos — dijo Alexy con una mueca que mezclaba enfado y decepción.

Damián por su parte tenía una expresión de total enfado en su rostro, ahora se daba cuenta que Kentinita tal vez no era tan idiota en comparación.

— Que pedazo de estúpido — expresó algo molesto.

— Lo sé — dijo Alex en un suspiro — Lo sé, ¡Joder! El idiota ni siquiera es atractivo. ¡Hasta Castiel tiene más trasero que él! — Alexy se sonrojo hasta las orejas luego de decir eso, ni él mismo creía haberlo dicho — jejeje, creo que he hablado mucho de los chicos con Valya… — dijo desviando el rostro, no podría volver a ver a Damián a la cara luego de eso.

Damián no podía parar de reir hasta escuchar eso último por lo que sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah sí?... ahora tengo duda Alex ¿A quien consideras atractivo? — dijo Damián sonriendo, decir que esa pregunta no tenía un doble propósito era mentir.

Alexy abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó, se sintió descolocado por un momento al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por cierto castaño ya no era tan fuerte como antes, el sentimiento aún estaba ahí, pero ya no como antes.

— Eh… no sé — respondió algo cohibido — Supongo que los ojos de Lysandro son bonitos, y la sonrisa de Kentin, Nathaniel… tiene buen fisico, de Castiel creo que no puedo decir nada — dijo sin pensarlo demasiado — Y me gusta tu cabello y eres muy alto — dijo arrugando la nariz de forma graciosa — y también demasiado pálido, podrías pasar por vampiro…

Damián río claro que no le había gustado la primera parte de esa respuesta pero con lo último que había dicho Alex quedó más que satisfecho.

— Quien te dice que no lo soy — dijo sarcásticamente — Un día de estos me transformare en murciélago y regresare a mi castillo en Transilvania.

— Cuando lo hagas envía una invitación, quizás podría intentar convencerte de vender el castillo.

— Buena idea, podría mantenerte cautivo fingiendo que eres mi invitado, hasta que descubras mi horrible secreto, y que no le entregó tus preciadas cartas a tu hermano — dijo Damián riendo — ¿Leíste la novela? — preguntó finalmente.

— Vi la película de 1992 — el gesto de Damián ofendido hizo que Alexy riera — Te prometo que leeré la novela.

Damián se levantó y extendió una mano para que Alex la tomara.

— Anda vamos a clases pequeño — dijo sonriéndole — No queremos tener otras 25 cuartillas de tarea para mañana

— Ni lo menciones — dijo Alexy tomando su mano para levantarse — ¿No fue raro para ti verdad? — preguntó mientras subían la escalera — Ya sabes, el terminar conmigo hablando sobre chicos…

Damián se mostró confuso por un momento para despues reir levemente.

— Nop. Si la próxima vez quieres hablarme de gatitos o epidemias mundiales por mi está bien — dijo guiñando un ojo a Alex para después volver a reír.

Alexy sólo sonrío y siguió caminando a su lado.

— Sabes que terminaremos en el pasillo porque la clase empezó hace casi media hora, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Alexy mirando hacia la puerta del salón con cara de poker.

— Cierto… — dijo Damián suspirando — ¿Quieres jugar al juego favorito de Castiel y tu hermano?

Alexy entendió la referencia y sonrió.

— Yo te sigo…


	10. 10. Invitación

**Capítulo 10:**

**Invitación**

 

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal luego de una agitada mañana. A la hora de la salida, los gemelos y Damián caminaron juntos como ya era costumbre y esta vez Damián se quedó con ellos al llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Quieres comer algo Dam o empezamos con el trabajo de una vez? — preguntó Alexy luego de dejar sus cosas botadas en la sala.

— No gracias, yo estoy bien pero si tu tienes hambre puedo esperar — respondió Damián sin saber muy bien que hacer esas situaciones siempre le resultan algo incómodas.

— En realidad no — dijo Alexy sonriendo — Subamos, trabajaremos en mi habitación para que Armin no nos moleste todo el tiempo.

— ¡ESCUCHE ESO! — gritó Armin desde la cocina.

El segundo piso lucía más pequeño que la planta baja, aunque Damián sabía que se debía a la disposición de los cuartos, al subir las escaleras, se encontraban dos recamaras, una puerta quedaba de frente y la otra a la derecha, ha simple vista Damian pudo deducir que en algún momento se trató de una sola habitación que finalmente había sido arreglada para que fuesen dos, al fondo del pasillo, justo de frente, se encontraba otra recamara y de lado izquierdo lo que parecía ser el baño.

— Mi habitación es la de la derecha — dijo Alexy quien subía detrás de él — y la de Armin la del fondo, el idiota tuvo suerte y se quedó con la más grande — agregó mientras entraban.

— No me imagino que fue lo que hizo Armin para obtenerla — respondió imaginando la batalla campal que habrían tenido los gemelos para decidir habitaciones.

— Nada fuera de lo común. La pared es muy delgada así que su escándalo de juegos en la noche no me dejaba dormir y lo confinamos al rincón. El espacio reducido es el menor problema a comparación de no poder dormir — dijo sonriendo.

— Aun no entiendo como no lo han echado — mencionó un poco más bajo mientras reía.

Alexy lo miro serio un momento y negó con la cabeza, realmente no podía enfadarse con él, por más que sus comentarios sobre Armin le resultaran algo molestos.

Damián se tomó un momento para observar el cuarto de Alexy sonrió de medio lado era muy parecido a como se lo imaginaba lleno de colores alegres y vibrantes, con algunos detalles intrincados que le hacían preguntarse si Alex se llevo horas haciéndolo y por supuesto un gran closet.

— ¿Todo en orden? — pregunto al notar a Damián de pie en la puerta observando su habitación.

— Ya sé que está un poco desordenada pero no creo que este tan mal — bromeó.

— Oh, no para nada, tendrias que ver la mía — respondió recordando la gran cantidad de libros que había dejado tirados esa mañana buscando un fragmento de texto en especial.

Alex sólo sonrió y encendió el ordenador.

— ¿Sobre qué tema quieres hacer el trabajo? — preguntó — Para ser sincero no sé ni lo que vimos hoy en clase.

— Creo que era algo sobre la declaración de los derechos del hombre y el ciudadano de 1789 — dijo tratando de recordar lo que había explicado Farrés en clase aunque él tampoco se acordaba de mucho.

Alex se quedó quieto un momento tratando de recordar algo sobre la clase.

— Espera... — dijo saliendo del cuarto un momento — ¿Que explico Farrés hoy? — preguntó a su hermano desde las escaleras.  
— Algo sobre una constitución o declaración no recuerdo que era, no le hice caso — respondió Armin a medias, Alexy estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas.  
— Supongo que será sobre la declaración entonces — dijo Alexy sonriendo un poco.

Damián asintió y comenzaron a hacer el trabajo. Alexy dejo que Damián fuera quien realizará la búsqueda de información ya que le parecía que él tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que el aludido terminó de leer toda la información que necesitaban Alexy comenzó a escribir la introducción y a arreglar el texto resaltando los acontecimientos y puntos importantes del tema y a colocar las citas correspondientes. Damián casi estaba recargado sobre la espalda de Alexy observando lo que hacía, de esa forma ambos estaban de acuerdo y sabían lo que contenía el texto en caso de que les preguntaran.

— Creo que ya quedo — dijo Alexy luego de varias horas trabajando — Incluso nos excedimos de cuartillas — dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos — ¿Cual es tu nombre completo? — preguntó mientras escribía los datos de la portada.

— Damian Bennett Lacourt — respondió mientras suspiraba cansado, no quería ver nada más de historia francesa en lo que restaba del día.

Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y pronunció el nombre en voz baja mientras lo escribía.

— Listo — dijo guardando los cambios para no perder todo — Conectaré la impresora y habremos acabado.

Alexy se levantó de la silla para ir a buscar los cables de la impresora. Sabía que los había puesto en algún lugar del pequeño librero que tenía en su habitación, sonrió al encontralos y comenzó a desenrollarlos.

Damián observaba discretamente los movimientos de Alexy, le parecía gracioso verlo buscar sus cosas, parecía que no tenía idea de como estaba acomodado todo.

— Alex...

Un golpe sordo atrajo la atención de Armin que dejó lo que hacía para ver qué hacían Damián y su hermano. Al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió por la escena que encontró. Alexy estaba sobre el cuerpo de Damián quien estaba tendido en el piso con una mano en la cintura del de mirada violácea.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Damián? — Damián ignoro por completo los gritos de Armin  
— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó algo preocupado de que Alex se hubiera lastimado al caer.

— Si ¿No te lastime? — pregunto Alexy levantándose.

No había visto por dónde iba y había tropezado con la alfombra que estaba mal acomodada. Damián había intentado detenerlo pero su movimiento había sido algo torpe así que se había enredado con los cables que Alexy traía y ambos habían acabado por caer al suelo

— ¡¿No me ignores Damián?! — gruño Armin acercándose.

— No, no te preocupes por el momento lo que mas me lastima son los gritos de tu hermano — respondió poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía un poco e ignoraba nuevamente a Armin.

— ¡Oye! — dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono, entonces Alexy volteo a ver a su hermano.  
— ¿Porque te pones así? — preguntó — solo tropece y cai sobre Dam...  
— No lo creo. No es la primera vez que Damián encuentra la manera de acosarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo Damián ofendido mientras que Alexy lo dijo confundido.  
— No entiendo ¿De qué habla? — Alexy le pregunto a Damián.

—Tu hermano tiene alucinaciones visuales y al parecer tú y yo somos partícipes de ellas — respondió Damian indiferente.

— ¡Yo no alucino nada! ¡Estabas tratando de besarlo mientras dormía! — gritó Armin.

Alexy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y podía darse cuenta de que la afirmación de su gemelo había enfadado a Damián.

— Armin mejor déjalo así.  
— ¡Alex! — la voz de Armin denotaba sorpresa.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Armin terminó por irse.

— ¡VAS A PAGARMELAS DAMIÁN! — amenazó.

Damián respiró profundo de algo estaba seguro Armin era un idiota y eso no se iba quedar así.

— Tu hermano logra sacarme de mis casillas de vez en cuando — dijo algo molesto — Se imagina cosas que no son

— Solo ignoralo — dijo mientras continuaba con lo que había dejado pendiente — Creo que esta celoso... — sonrió un poco — Es gracioso porque suelo ser yo el que se pone algo celoso de sus amistades — Aunque yo no malinterpreto lo que hace.

— Pero aun asi, si yo quisiera besarte no esperaría a que estés dormido — dijo Damián mientras le sonreía a Alex de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, ese tipo de sonrisa que garantiza un sonrojo e cualquier chica.

— Si tu lo dices... — respondió Alexy apenas mirándolo mientras se convencía de que Damián sólo estaba tratando de establecer un punto y que no hablaba en serio sobre besarlo, aunque la idea de que lo hiciera se había clavado en su subconsciente.

Damián suspiro decepcionado realmente iba ser difícil hacer que Alex se diera cuenta.

Damián se fue poco después de que Armin se encerrara en su habitación. Ya habían acabado el trabajo así que no quedaba mucho por hacer. Alexy se había despedido con un abrazo y un "gracias por lo de esta mañana" Damián no pudo sentirse más feliz.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a la escuela pudo ver a Alex que andaba de un lado a otro con Valya, por un momento se preguntó qué hacían. Apenas lo vio Alexy se acercó de inmediato, desde la perspectiva de Damián, Alexy lucía más animado que de costumbre.

— Toma -—dijo Alexy tendiendole una tarjeta — Es especial para ti — sonrió un poco.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando Valya tiro de él y se lo llevo.

Observó la tarjeta, se trataba de una invitación, estaba hecha a mano, el decorado era colorido y muy creativo. El encabezado " _War birthday_ " tenía pequeñas letras que había sido recortadas cuidadosamente, probablemente de los encabezados de anuncios que había en revistas y el remitente había sido escrito con tinta de colores, con una letra pequeña que intentaba hacerse pasar por una digital. Los bordes tenía dibujados diseños irregulares, espirales, líneas en zig zag y pequeñas estrellas incluso tenía algunos detalles de símbolos de videojuegos, como uno de los logos de Zelda y los hongos de Mario Bros, eso seguro tenía que ver con Armin.

Damián sonrió sin poder evitarlo la tarjeta definitivamente había sido hecha por Alex cada detalle tenía su estilo en la tarjeta ponía el lugar y fecha de la fiesta de cumplaños de los gemelos, sonrio una ves más mientras se preguntaba como habia tenido tiempo Alex de hacer tarjetas tan detalladas para todos, acomodo la invitación en el libro que traía consigo cuidando que no se maltratará podría parecer estúpido guardar de aquella manera una invitación pero para Damián era especial sólo porque Alex la hizo.

— ¿Que guardaste? — preguntó Armin apareciendo de la nada y el otro lo ignoro, aún estaba molesto por lo del día anterior.  
— ¿Aun estas enojado? — exclamó Armin rodando los ojos.

Damián suspiro con fastidio aún no era momento.

— No, no soy tan infantil como tú — dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el salón — Aunque si te mantienes alejado de mi no me molestaria.

Armin siguió a Damián al salón mientras sonreía traviesamente.

— Ahora haré todo menos eso — expresó de manera alegre, aunque Damián ni se inmuto — ¡No me ignores! — grito arrebatándole el libro que Damián aún llevaba en las manos.

El movimiento de Armin había sido tan descuidado que la invitación se había caído y la pasta del libro se había rasgado. Armin recogió la invitación y la observó cuidadosamente, no le quedaba duda de eso era en lo que Alexy había estado trabajando durante la noche.

— ¿Alex te la dio? — pregunto algo serio, Damián lucía realmente enfadado esta vez.

— Si, pero eso no es lo importante dame una razón para no hacerte lo que le hiciste a mi libro — respondió quitándole con cuidado la invitación de Alex y recogiendo su roto libro mientras lo miraba con algo de pena.

Armin ignoró el comentario de Damián, tenía sus propias ideas en mente

— ¡Tienes una jodida suerte Damián! — expresó con cierto enfado — Alexy no hace esas cosas por cualquiera... Si te atreves a lastimarlo vas a tener que arreglártelas conmigo — amenazó y esta vez hablaba en serio.

Damián se sintió confundido por un momento Armin salió del salón sin que él pudiera detenerle.

"Es especial para ti" le había dicho Alexy y Armin: "Alexy no hace esas cosas por cualquiera" pero no parecían tener sentido, mucho menos con la amenaza.

Más tarde se daría cuenta del porqué de las palabras de Armin, su invitación era diferente a las demás, era única en su especie e irremplazable. Damián, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico de cabellos azules lo estaba haciendo enamorarse como nunca lo había hecho y por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que talvez no seria tan difícil hacerle ver a Alexy lo que sentía por él, puesto que ya se había ganado algo de su cariño sin hacer nada más que ser el mismo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me alegra mucho que las visitas sigan subiendo. Me gustaría que me contarán en un review que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta este punto y que les gustaría que pasara más adelante, me ayudaría mucho para saber que camino debo tomar a partir de aquí.
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer :3 Las/os quiero.


	11. 11. Más cerca de ti (parte 1)

**Capítulo 11:**

**Más cerca de ti (Parte I)**

  
  


La mañana del sábado Alexy despertó realmente temprano para el día que era, el motivo, había vuelto a soñar con el chico desconocido. En su sueño estaban pasando un rato verdaderamente agradable, no podía sentirse más feliz, hasta que de la nada alguien más apareció y el desconocido se había ido dejándolo con una sensación de vacío, razón por la cual había acabado por despertar de golpe, con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho y la respiración entrecortada, cualquiera pensaría que había tenido pesadillas y no un simple sueño.

 

Al no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño acabó por levantarse de la cama, había decidido que saldría a caminar por lo alrededores, esperando poder despejar su mente y lograr averiguar la identidad del chico de sus sueños. El aire fresco de la mañana golpeó su rostro haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío, aunque le resultó reconfortante, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera antes de emprender su camino.

 

Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Valya, a decir verdad no sabia como había caminado hasta allí, suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabeza donde despeinó un poco sus cabellos, no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas, por lo que la situación comenzaba a ser desesperante. Anduvo un rato por el parque hasta que su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Valya recordandole que más tarde irían de compras, la simple idea lo emocionó. 

 

Cansado de dar vueltas por el lugar y con un poco de sueño terminó por tenderse sobre el césped, estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana y quizás por los aspersores que se encargaban de regar el lugar pero poco le importaba. Miró un momento a cielo, sería un día soleado, sonrió de medio lado y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo para que la luz del sol no le lastimara los ojos.

  
Damian daba su tercera vuelta al parque, le gustaba correr en las mañanas, era una costumbre que conservaba desde que vivía en inglaterra. Había encontrado un parque que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa  y acostumbraba venir los fines de semana a correr un poco. 

Iba algo perdido en sus pensamientos y la música que escuchaba cuando a lo lejos divisó una cabellera azul que le resultó familiar

  
Le pareció extraño encontrarse con Alex tendido en el pasto por lo que se inclinó un poco hacia él de manera que taba el sol que le daba en la cara.

 

—  ¿Disfrutando el sol matinal?  —  dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 

Alexy se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó una voz familiar, que lo hizo volver en sí, alejó su brazo al sentir la sombra y abrió los ojos de manera perezosa. Su cerebro dejó de procesar información en cuanto vio a Damián frente a sí, la luz del sol a su espalda creaba una imagen surreal, por alguna razón pensó que la ropa que llevaba lo hacía parecer más atractivo de lo usual. Algo en su subconsciente hizo clic y conecto la imagen que tenía frente a sí, con las imágenes de sus sueños. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, mientras una voz en su cabeza gritaba. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

— ¿Alex, estas bien? — Damián preguntó un poco más preocupado por el la tonalidad en las mejillas de Alex acercó su mano a la frente del contrario para checar su temperatura, pensando en que  quizás se había insolado.   
— ¿Eh? —  Alexy balbuceó volviendo en sí — Si, estoy bien — respondió avergonzado — No te preocupes, sólo... me quedé pensando en algo que soñé —  dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Oh enserio? — expresó Damián mientras se preguntaba qué habría soñado Alex — ¿Que haces tan temprano en el parque ? — pregunto algo curioso.

— Se me ocurrió salir a caminar — dijo mientras se levantaba — ¿Y tu? ¿Siempre sales a correr por las mañanas? — pregunto sonriendo e ignorando a la voz en su cabeza que le pedía irse de ahí.

— Si, suelo hacerlo los fines de semana — respondió  sonriendo. 

 

Alex hoy parecia mas distraido de lo normal.

 

— ¿Puedo por preguntar el porque tu caminata acabo contigo recostado en el pasto?

— Pues vi y pensé que parecía cómodo y me dije ¿porque no? — bromeo aunque bien sabía que esa no era una respuesta ni graciosa ni coherente.

— Jaja es una extraña razón — dijo Damián mirando el pasto donde antes estaba recostado Alex — ¿No te has mojado? parece que está húmedo.

 

Alexy abrió la boca para contestar pero los comentarios ocurrentes se le habían acabado, por lo que terminó por reír de manera nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Damián notó el cambio en la actitud de Alex, en definitiva estaba nervioso y parecía algo incómodo de estar ahí se preguntó si sería por la invitación que le dio el día anterior, no lo sabía, pero no podía evitar especular y que nunca se habia comportado asi frente a él.

 

Un perro se acercó a jugar cerca de ellos, Alexy lo observó atentamente pensando que le resultaba familiar.

 

— ¿No es cookie? — preguntó mientras se acercaba al cachorro.

— ¿Quien? — preguntó Damián mirando al cachorro de pastor aleman.

— Cookie, es la mascota de Kentin — respondió mientras revisaba su collar y comprobaba sus sospechas — Si es él — dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con mimos al perro — Quizás se escapó o se soltó la correa…

 

Damián sintió como su buen humor se perdía y se preguntó por qué la suerte le odiaba tanto.

 

— Mmnh — respondió haciendo una mueca mientra alex  no lo veía.

— ¿Crees que Kentin éste cerca? — preguntó cargando al cachorro para que no se escapara — Olvida mi pregunta, lo llamaré para saber si esta cerca. Sostenlo — dijo dándole el cachorro a Damián.

 

Cookie observó a Damian e intento lamerle la cara antes de comenzar a removerse entre los brazos de quien lo sostenía, al parecer era muy juguetón. Damian lo sostuvo a cierta distancia observandolo con cierta desconfianza, no es que no le gustaran los perros, pero después de todo era la mascota de Kentinita y no conocía las malas mañas que aprendió de su dueño.

 

Un par de minutos después Alexy se rindió y volvió su vista a Damián que parece estar en un duelo de miradas con Cookie.

 

— Creo que dejó el teléfono en su casa. No debe de andar lejos de aquí — se acercó a Dam y le sonrió mientras le quitaba a Cookie — Creo que iré a buscarlo —  dijo acariciando al perro — ¿Nos acompañas?

 

Damian suspiro un poco algo dentro de si le decía que no fuera pero no podía decirle que noa a Alex cuando sonreía de esa manera.

 

— Claro vamos — dijo sonriendo resignado.

  
  


No avanzaron demasiado por el parque cuando a lo lejos Alexy pudo divisar la figura de Kentin mirando hacía todos lados, la escena le resultó algo graciosa, apresuro un poco el paso para alcanzarlo antes de que se moviera de lugar.

 

— ¡Kentin!  — gritó cuando estaba suficientemente cerca.

 

El aludido volteo al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba con la ide de que un poco de ayuda no le caería mal. La expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Alexy llevaba consigo a Cookie, se acercó corriendo a ellos, no podía estar más aliviado.

 

— Que bueno que lo encontraste  — pronunció mientras de inmediato comenzaba a jugar con su mascota  — Estaba preocupado, se escapó esta mañana cuando salí a correr, comenzaba a creer que no lo encontraría.

 

Alexy se rió por la actitud de Kentin.

 

— Sí me lo preguntas, creo que Cookie hubiera vuelto sin ayuda a casa  — comentó  — Tengo  la impresión de que sabe lo que hace.

 

Kentin sonrió tranquilamente y le colocó la correa a Cookie.

 

— Debo volver a casa  — mencionó  — Gracias de nuevo Alex  — agregó y se acercó para abrazar a Alexy  — No se que hubiera hecho si Cookie se perdía.

 

Alexy se quedó en blanco unos segundos, Kentin nunca lo había abrazado, menos con afecto, finalmente sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, no esperaba esa acción.

 

— No fue nada  — dijo con voz alegre y se separó de él.

— Los veré luego  — dijo despidiéndose finalmente.

 

Damián había observado la escena en silencio, en definitiva no debió haber ido, trato de mantener la calma durante las excesivas muestras de afecto de Kentinita pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado, por el momento solo quería dar la vuelta y marcharse a su casa.

  
— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto sin poder evitar que sonase molesto.

— ¡Claro! — respondió Alexy alegremente tratando de ignorar el tono molesto que Damián había usado — Siento haberte distraído — dijo luego de un rato.

— No te preocupes ya había terminado-

 

Alexy sonrió como si nada, se sentía un poco más relajado ahora y extrañamente demasiado feliz.

 

Caminaron tranquilamente con dirección a sus hogares, no hablaron mucho por el camino Damián aún parecía algo molesto y Alexy no se le ocurría algo para mejorar su humor. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la casa de Damián, Alexy no pudo evitar reír, realmente no mentía cuando dijo que no vivía tan lejos de su casa.

 

— Supongo que te veré luego — dijo Alexy para llamar la atención de Damián, no podían quedarse en silencio y de pie sobre la acera todo el día.

— Espera, ¿No quieres pasar a tomar agua o algo? — preguntó Damián tratando se ser cortés.

— Gracias, pero no, quiero ir a dormir un poco más o no tendré energía para ir de compras con Valya — dijo divertido — Será otro día.

—  Ya veo , entonces nos vemos luego.

 

Alexy dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino, cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza, sonrió de manera traviesa, su ocurrencia era realmente infantil, pero quería averiguar el efecto que surtía en Damián.

 

— Dam… — llamó, ya se encontraba detrás del aludido cuando este volteo — No deberías enfadarte tanto — menciono mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas y reía de manera infantil — Luces mejor cuando sonríes — dijo como si siempre lo halagara de esa manera.

— Ah ¿Sí? — respondió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, llevo sus manos a las de Alex para detener su acción y se mantuvo sosteniendolas — Tienes razón.

— Claro que la tengo — respondió sujetando las manos de Damián mientras le sonreía como de costumbre.

 

Damian se preguntó que tan malo seria quedarse asi un rato mas. Cuando salió de su ensoñación con la sonrisa de Alex se separó un poco.

  
— Anda debes ir a dormir — mencionó soltando sus manos y aprovechó el momento para revolver un poco el cabello de Alex.

— Dudo que lo consiga — respondió riendo un poco por el gesto de Damián — En fin, te veré después — agregó.

 

Antes de irse no pudo evitar abrazar a Damián de manera infantil.

 

— No te olvides de sonreir — bromeo un poco antes de separarse del abrazo.

— Si estoy contigo no lo olvidaré — dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

 

Alexy no esperaba esa respuesta, desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y soltó un pequeño suspiro, buscando controlar a sus emociones que parecían haber enloquecido. Sonrió ignorando el comentario y se dió la vuelta para marcharse a su casa. Creía haberse librado de las emociones que lo habían invadido al despertar, pero ahora sentía que estaba mucho peor, apenas dobló la esquina, corrió rápidamente las cuadras que faltaban para llegar a su casa, como si de esa manera pudiera librarse de sus dudas...

  
  


Damián se encontraba esperando en la parada del autobús, tenía que comprara algunas cosas que necesitaba y para su desgracia, las tiendas de la ciudad no lo tenían lo que buscaba. Estaba un tanto impaciente puesto que el autobús ya se había demorado. 

 

Observo a la calle por séptima vez en los últimos 15 minutos y resoplo de mala gana. 

 

— ¿Esperando el autobús? — preguntó Valya a su espalda.

— Si, parece que está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia — respondió para después sonreír y dirigirse a Alex — ¿Lograste descansar un poco ? 

— En realidad no — respondió riendo — Cuando volví Armin ya estaba gritandole a la PC y tuve que hacer otras cosas, así que no pude volver a dormir…

— ¿De qué me perdí? — pregunto Valya sin poder evitarlo mientras los miraba a ambos en especial a Alex, estaba segura de que le escondía algo.   
— La curiosidad mató al hobbit… — mencionó Damian casi riendo.

 

Valya suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Damián sobre su altura, pero no esperaba que Alexy se riera, por lo que miró al aludido ofendida.

 

— Tienes que admitir que es gracioso — se excuso Alexy.

— Creo que al fin termino tu martirio Dam — mencionó Valya al ver que el autobús se acercaba.   
— Si, me imagino que ustedes tambien subiran ¿no? — preguntó Damián al notar como Valya parecía voltear buscando a alguien.

— En realidad, hay que esperar a Kentin — mencionó Valya y Alexy la miró confundido.

— No me dijiste que Kentin iba a acompañarnos — dijo Alexy algo desanimado. 

 

Realmente esperaba poder salir solo con Valya además de que aún se sentía un poco confundido con todos sus sentimientos, no necesitaba que Kentin estuviera ahí para empeorarlo.

 

— Lo siento, lo decidí de última hora… — se disculpó Valya algo avergonzada.

 

Damián se mantuvo al margen de las discusión de esos dos, solamente observando las reacciones de Alex, no podía dejarlo solo con Valya y Kentin eso era un hecho. 

 

— Creo que esperare el siguiente — dijo cuando el autobús llegó a la parada.

— ¿Nos acompañaras de compras? — bromeo Alexy ya que dudaba que Damián fuera del tipo al que le gustara de ir de compras.

— Podemos cambiar tu estilo Dam — dijo Valya bromeando.

 

Damian lo pensó por un momento por un lado no quería dejar solo Alex pero también temía  que ese par atentara contra su forma de vestir 

  
— Quien me asegura que no terminaras vistiendome de payaso Val — dijo mientras la miraba algo asustado.

— Oh vamos, Alexy no me permitiría algo como eso, la moda es todo para él — dijo burlándose un poco de Alexy, al que en realidad le pareció gracioso.

— No lo se , preferiría que no tocaran mi forma de vestir — dijo mientras retrocedía un poco como si quisiera huir en cualquier momento.

 

Alexy se puso a reír ante esa acción, no esperaba que Damián fuera a reaccionar así.  En ese momento Kentin apareció uniéndose al grupo.

 

— ¿Listos para irnos? — preguntó sonriéndole a Valya.

 

Alexy observó al castaño disfrazando su disgusto con una pequeña sonrisa y trato de ocultar el nerviosismo que lo había atacado de la nada y se reflejaba en su mirada.

 

— Eh… supongo que sí — respondió aunque su sonrisa parecía forzada y no pudo evitar sonar demasiado serio.

 

Había algo que no le gustaba a Damián dentro de la mirada de Alexy y que sólo pasaba cuando miraba al “chico militar”, en definitiva esa mirada no encajaba con su personalidad, mientras la pareja comenzaba a platicar entre ellos Damián se acercó al peliazul y apoyó una mano en su hombro, no podría dejar Alex con aquellos dos, no después de lo ocurrido por la mañana y la reacción de Alexy en esos momentos.

  
— Supongo que no es mala idea ir — dijo Damián mientras sonreía de medio lado y se acercaba un poco más a Alex para hablarle en voz baja — Sabes a mi tambien me gusta mas como te ves cuando sonríes.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a Damián y no pudo evitar pensar que sabía cómo animarlo cuando lo necesitaba, estaba seguro de que si él los acompañaba se sentiría menos fuera de lugar y podría pasar un buen rato, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo con sus sentimientos.

 

—  ¿Me dejarás escogerte al menos un conjunto Dam? —  pregunto con el afán de molestarlo.   
— Si eres tú estará bien, mientras no sea como el de Nathaniel — dijo mientras agradeció internamente que el delegado no escuchara eso. 

— Ni siquiera lo menciones, parece que Elsa utilizó su magia en él… — susurró mientras reía ligeramente    
— Andando, nos dejarán atrás — dijo  al ver que la pareja comenzaba a abordar el autobús

 

Alexy observó hacia el frente y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 

— No me molestaría que lo hicieran — murmuró más para sí mismo que para Damián.  

 

El aludido se quedó callado pretendiendo que no escucho lo que el otro dijo, no le gustaba la actitud que Alex tenía en ese momento, y mucho menos saber que fue sólo por la llegada del castaño, el tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo aun estaba algo molesto por lo idiota que era Kentin.

 

Tenía la sospecha de que algo había pasado entre esos dos y sería algo que averigua tarde o temprano. Aún así, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pasar la tarde con Alex no la desaprovecharía en lo absoluto. 

  
  
  


Valya miró hacia atrás un momento, dándose cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Alexy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Una vez que tomaron el autobús se sentó a lado de Alexy con el fin de conversar un rato con él, después de todo la idea original era ir de compras solo, no ir a una cita con Kentin.

 

Mientras tanto Damián ocupó un lugar pegado a la ventana, no muy lejos de dónde Valya y Alexy estaban, Kentin, esperaba poder ir con Valya, así que no estaba muy seguro de sentarse a lado de Damián, sin embargo Valya le dedicó una mirada que insinuaba que lo hiciera, por lo que a regañadientes ocupó el sitio vacío a lado de Damián quien, aunque no lo demostro, lo odio infinitamente por hacerlo. 

 

El trayecto hacía el centro comercial era largo, Damián fingía mirar por la ventana, pero en realidad trataba de prestar atención a lo que Alexy y Valya hacían, podía notar que él estaba de mejor humor, y eso lo hizo sentir un tanto aliviado.

 

— Yo... lamento lo que pasó la otra vez, creo que me altere — dijo Kentin luego de un rato, el silencio era demasiado incómodo para seguir soportándolo.

— No lo menciones, dejalo asi — lo que menos deseaba Damián en esos momentos era tener que hablar con Kentin.

 

El aludido lo miro y suspiro fastidiado, el tipo resultaba realmente difícil, el resto del camino continuó en un incómodo y tenso silencio.

  
  


En cuanto llegaron a las tiendas Alexy estaba aún más emocionado que nada, andaba de un lado a otro tirando de la mano de Valya para arrastrarla con él. Damián sonrió un poco, a diferencia de lo que pensaba un rato atrás ahora tenía la impresión de que Valya no era el tipo de chica que podía seguirle el ritmo a Alexy, pero ambos se estaba divirtiendo.

 

— ¡Aquí están! — dijo Alexy sonriendo frente a Kentin y Damián.

 

En algún punto del recorrido Alexy y Valya habían avanzando muy rápido y no habían podido adivinar a qué tienda habían entrado.

 

— Ven Kentinito, encontre algo que te quedará bien, así podrás dejar de usar esos feos pantalones militares — canturreo mientras empujaba al castaño para hacerlo entrar en la tienda.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que mi ropa es perfecta así — gruño enfadado — Y no me llames Kentinito. 

 

Alexy ignoró el comentario de Kentin, estaba más ocupado pensando en lo que le haría ponerse.

 

Damián frunció el ceño observando la escena, no podía entender como Alexy era amigo de una persona que le hablaba de esa manera. La idea de marcharse cruzó por su cabeza pero la desechó de inmediato mientras  entraba a la tienda, no iba a dejar a Alexy así como así.


	12. 12. Más cerca de ti (Parte II)

**Capítulo 12:**

**Más cerca de ti (Parte II)**

  
  


En la tienda observó a Alexy buscar entre la ropa algo para Kentin, mientras que un poco alejado de él estaban Kentin y Valya, el castaño parecía estar realmente incomodo, pero Valya parecía divertirse. 

 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda pequeño? — preguntó al acercarse al de cabellos azules.

— Eso depende — dijo riendo — ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que está en tendencia ahora? — bromeo un poco, en realidad él no era de seguir tendencias por lo que no tenía idea de los hablaba.

— Los parisinos y sus extrañas manías no dejan de sorprenderme — respondió negando levemente mientras reía — Si te sirve creo que se las tendencias literarias.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… — murmuró dejando la ropa de lado un momento — Nunca te he preguntado de dónde eres — expresó curioso.

  
Damián sonrió de medio lado quizá Alex si comprendería a diferencia de Valya.

  
— It's 11 o'clock and sings Uncle Ben, just the time Isabelle takes her tea. God Save the Queen my dear — respondió esperando que adivinara.

— Oh, jaja — se rio un poco — ¿Sabes que mi hermano aún confunde al Big Ben con la Elizabeth Tower? 

— No se porque no me sorprende — respondió riendo.

— A veces eres muy grosero con mi hermano — se quejó arrugando la nariz, Damián se sorprendió un poco no se esperaba esa queja.

— Oh ¿Enserio? — dijo haciendo un poco el tonto mientras reía.

 

Alexy lo observó con los ojos entre cerrados antes de  comenzar a reír.   
  
— En realidad no es mi asunto — dijo dado por zanjado el tema aún no podía enfadarse con Damián — ¿Dónde está Valya? — preguntó volteando a su alrededor al no notar la presencia de la chica.

— Está por al… — no terminó su frase al darse cuenta de que la parejita no estaba dónde los había dejado,

 

Alexy dejo la ropa que tenía en las manos cuando sintió que su móvil estaba sonando.

 

— Esta todo bien ¿Alex? — preguntó al notarlo algo desanimado después de haber revisado su celular.

— Sí, es solo que Valya se fue con Kentin. Se suponía que vendríamos de compras sólo los dos desde un principio —  suspiro fastidiado, estaba de mal humor —  Creo que volveré a casa.

 

Damián no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Alex, siempre disfrutaba de descubrir nuevas cosas sobre él, pero este no era el caso ahora.

 

—  Vamos pequeño, no dejes que cosas como esa te afecten —  Alexy volteo a verlo, Damián le sonreía de una manera diferente a lo habitual — Si te hace feliz dejaré que me escojas un conjunto y lo usare en la escuela. Sólo no hagas que me parezca a tu hermano.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reír, no podía negarse a cambiar la ropa de alguien. 

 

Comenzó a pasarle algunas prendas necesitaba las manos libres para poder escoger con libertad, a Damián no le importaba tener que cagar con eso, en especial porque el pequeño noob parecía muy feliz.

 

Estaba escogiendo playeras y alguna camisas de diversos colores además de pantalones a juego y algunos otros accesorios, después de la décima prenda, Damián comenzó a preocuparse.

 

— Alex… ¿No es demasiado?

—  Para nada, llevamos al menos la mitad, de cualquier forma de todo eso aún hay que elegir el conjunto.

 

Damián no dijo nada más y se dedicó a simplemente a seguir al de ojos violetas por el resto de la tienda. Luego de un largo rato Alexy por fin decidió que era lo que Damián se probaría, solo para asegurarse que se vería bien.  

 

—  Alex, el morado no es mi color —  dijo al salir del probador.

 

Llevaba puesta una playera lisa de manga corta y cuello en “V” aunque no demasiado pronunciado en color violeta oscuro que se ajustaba a su compleción haciendo más notoria su musculatura, unos jeans de mezclilla en color negro que a su parecer estaban demasiado ajustados y unos mocasines en color morado que hacían juego con la playera.

 

El estilo que Damián utilizaba era normalmente demasiado formal para el gusto de Alexy, camisa negra, pantalones negros poco ajustados sin llegar a ser holgados, su reloj de pulsera y su gabardina larga en color negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo color. Era verdad que el color negro resaltaba el tono blanco de su piel y el intenso azul de sus ojos pero lo hacía lucir algo mayor, aunque aún así era demasiado atractivo.

 

En cambio con el conjunto que llevaba ahora seguía luciendo formal, pero con un toque más juvenil, Alexy se felicitó mentalmente por su elección.

 

— ¿De qué hablas Dam? — dijo Alexy sonriendo — Luces genial, apuesto a que conseguiras a algunas chicas pronto — Aunque aún tengo que conseguir algun extra, no vayas a irte de aquí — dijo alejándose de la zona de probadores rápidamente.    
  
Mientras buscaba alguna prenda extra intento no golpear su cabeza contra alguno de los aparadores, no estaba seguro del porque, pero luego de haber dicho eso se sentía como un idiota, no podía creer que realmente le había insinuado que saliera con alguien y siquiera acababa de entender porque le molestaba el haberlo insinuado,  « Joder, voy a enloquecer si sigo pensando en todo esto » pensó soltando un suspiro, finalmente escogió algo y volvió a los probadores con una chaqueta en color negro, y un gorro tipo tejido en color morado.

 

— No estoy seguro del gorro ni de la sudadera — dijo con una sonrisa que le causó cierto temor a Damián — Pontelos y luego decidiré.

— Creo que es demasiado Alex... — expresó receloso.

  
  


Alexy estaba tan feliz porque Damián había aceptado que el conjunto le gustaba que terminó por regalarselo, aunque este se negó muchas veces, el gemelo era demasiado terco y no había podido hacerlo ceder. Pero aunque no quisiera lo llevaría a comprar algo para él, no se sentía correcto haber dejado que Alexy pagará por su ropa además de que detestaba estar en deuda con alguien.

 

Caminaban por el centro comercial, Damián buscando que regalarle a Alexy y el aludido tratando de decidir que más compraría cuando al pasar cerca de una librería el bullicio que había atrajo la atención de Damián,parecía tener alguna especie de evento. Damián se separó un poco del gemelo con la intención de escuchar mejor lo que pasaba y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 

— No sabe leer el quijote — dijo mientras se detenía y miraba un poco molesto en dirección a la librería.

— ¿Que? — Alexy parecía confundido en su opinión la chica no leía tan mal.

— Ven Alex — dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo con él — me ayudaras a detener el asesinato de una obra clásica — agregó sonriendo más animado.

 

Damián se perdio de la sonrisa algo tonta que adorno el rostro de Alex cuando lo tomo de la mano, además del sonrojo en sus mejillas que no duro lo suficiente.

 

Apenas pusieron un pie en la librería Damián ubico a la chica que sostenía el Quijote entre sus manos e intentaba leerlo  frente a un micrófono, se acercó sutilmente a ella para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí.

 

— Hola señorita — dijo sonriéndole amable  — Es una bella obra clásica ¿no lo cree? 

 

La chica paró de leer y dirigió su mirada al chico que le hablaba, la sonrisa que Damián le ofrecía la atrapó de  de inmediato por lo que  asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente.

 

— ¿Me permitiría continuar con la lectura? — Damián ya tenía sus manos en el libro mientras y lo deslizaba lentamente de las manos de la joven, que ni siquiera fue capaz de detener el movimiento.

 

Damián acomodo el libro en el atril mientras buscaba un pagina en especial y sonrió al encontrarla, busco a Alexy con la mirada como asegurandose de que no se hubiera ido.

  
  


—  _ Soberana y alta señora  _ : — Comenzó a leer con voz clara y la entonación adecuada 

 

»  _ El herido de punta de ausencia, y el llagado de las telas del corazón, dulcísima Dulcinea del Toboso, te envía la salud que él no tiene. _

_ Si tu fermosura me desprecia, si tu valor no es en mi pro, si tus desdenes son en mi afincamiento, maguer que yo sea asaz de sufrido, mal podré sostenerme en esta cuita, que además de ser fuerte es muy duradera. _

_ Mi buen escudero Sancho te dará entera relación, ¡oh bella ingrata, amada enemiga mía!, del modo que por tu causa quedo. Si gustares de socorrerme, tuyo soy; y si no, haz lo que te viniere en gusto, que con acabar mi vida habré satisfecho a tu crueldad y a mi deseo. _ _   
_ _ Tuyo hasta la muerte, _ _   
_ __ El caballero de la triste figura

 

La chica a la que le había quitado el libro no dejo de suspirar en todo momento, mientras que los presentes se sorprendían de la manera en la que aquel joven leía. Alexy había escuchado atentamente aquella cita y se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien como Damián fuera capaz de recitar de tal manera, le sonrió mientras le aplaudía como todos los que lo habían escuchado, estaba maravillado aunque no había acabado de comprender porque Damián había escogido ese pasaje.

  
  


Después de salir de la librería Damián se sentía un poco incomodo , Alexy no había comentado nada sobre lo que había leído y eso lo ponía malhumorado, mientras caminaban tranquilamente  recordó lo que tenía que comprar algo.

 

— Debo comprar algo, ¿me acompañas?— preguntó sonriéndole, no quería que Alexy notará cómo se sentía.

— Claro — respondió Alexy sonriendo animado — Yo te sigo.

 

Damián sonrió mientras caminaba hacia donde recordaba haber visto lo que buscaba, no tenía mal sentido de la orientación por lo que dio con el lugar fácilmente, una gran tienda de mascotas.

 

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó Alex mirando a Damián se preguntaba qué clase de mascota tendría Damián.

— Sí — respondió sonriendo un poco mientras entraban a la tienda.

— ¿Que es tu mascota? — preguntó sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

— Un escritor — dijo Damián mientras  sonreía buscando lo que debía comprar.

— ¡Oh! vaya, no sabía que todavía se podía adoptar escritores.

— Pero claro que se puede, solo desearía que el mio no pasara todo el dia en la ventana esperando a  su Julieta — dijo mientras tomaba de un estante una curiosa bolsa.

— “ _ Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco” _ — citó Alexy — Es lo único que recuerdo de Shakespeare, eso y la escena del balcón, pero yo no soy Julieta — dijo riendo un poco.

— Trágica y bella frase digna de recordar — dijo Damián felicitando a Alex — ¿Pero si no eres Julieta entonces eres Romeo?

— Necesito una Julieta para serlo — respondió sonriendo a medias — Además yo no creo que Romeo y Julieta estuvieran realmente enamorados, al menos no Romeo.

— Tristemente es verdad, sólo un conjunto de intereses pero… — Damián medito un momento lo que iba decir — Si no eres Julieta y tampoco Romeo entonces podrías ser Du...— en ese momento un vendedor los interrumpió al acercarse a ellos.   
— ¿Buscaban algún artículo en especial? 

— No gracias encontre lo que busco — dijo Damián maldiciendo internamente al vendedor.

 

Alexy se había alejado un poco de Damián pues estaba distraído observando a los animales que tenían en adopción, siempre le había gustado observarlos en especial a los anfibios, aunque la tiendas de mascotas solían tener sólo ranas.

 

— ¿Te gustan las ranas? — pregunto sorprendido, los gustos de Alex realmente eran interesantemente peculiares.

— En realidad no mucho — dijo sonriendo mientras volvía la vista a Damián — Pero me gustan los ajolotes. 

— ¿Los ajolotes? — preguntó sorprendido mientras observa a Alex con curiosidad — Creo que eso me sorprende, no a muchos les resultan agradables.

— A mi sí, son unos anfibios muy monos — expresó con cierto entusiasmo.

— Me resultan curiosos, pero yo prefiero a los reptiles — respondió mientras miraba a las serpientes.

— ¿Entonces, tu escritor mascota es una serpiente?

— Mmhn no, es más verde y caprichoso que una serpiente.

— ¿Un camaleón? ¿Un lagarto? ¿Una tortuga?

— No, no , no — dijo Damián mientras reía, ver como Alex trataba de adivinar era divertido — pero le gusta tomar el sol, su especie vive en lugares tropicales y estoy seguro que en el país de donde vienen los ajolotes lo consideran una buena fuente de proteínas.

 

Alexy lo pensó un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

 

— Entonces Shakespeare es una ¿Iguana? — dijo aún dudando un poco.   
— Bingo, ahora sabes la identidad secreta de mi escritor — dijo Damián sonriendo. 

 

Alexy se rió, la forma en la que Damián decía las cosas le resultaba realmente entretenida.   
  
Luego de pagar la comida de Shakespeare salieron del centro comercial y tomaron el autobús de regreso a casa. No dijeron mucho luego de abordar el autobús, Alex se sentía verdaderamente exhausto por lo que luego de un rato comenzó a quedarse dormido, todo estaba bien hasta que el autobús se sacudió de forma brusca al atravesar un tope que terminó por golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana.   
  
— ¡Ay! Joder... Me duele — se quejo llevando una mano a donde se había golpeado.

 

Damián  miró a Alex preocupado de que se hubiera hecho daño.

  
— ¿Te lastimaste mucho? — dijo tomando la barbilla de Alex para girar su cabeza y ver la zona del golpe — Creo que solo tendrás que ponerle algo de hielo — Alex sintió como su respiración se cortaba, sentía que Damián estaba demasiado cerca. 

— Estaré bien, me he golpeado más fuerte —  respondió casi en un murmullo  mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado — Lo siento, siempre hago que te preocupes…

— Es natural que me preocupe por ti — menciono sonriendo — Eres realmente importante para mi por eso siempre estoy cuidándote — Alexy sonrió devolviendo su mirada hacia Damián 

— ¿Porque soy importante para ti? — pregunto intrigado por las palabras del otro.   


Damián se quedó un poco estático y muy sorprendido esperaba muchas respuestas menos esa, no sabia que responderle sabía que aún no era el tiempo ni el lugar para confesarle todo lo que sentía por él.

  
— Me temo que aun no puedo decírtelo, aunque un te quiero podría ser el comienzo — respondió casi murmurando  la parte final quizá no era lo que quería decir pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a perder la amistad de Alex, ya vendría el momento en que lo pudiera decir abiertamente 

 

Alexy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todo comenzaba a escapar de su control, realmente detestaba la situación. Tenía muchas cosas para decir, pero fingir demencia era su mejor opción en esos momentos aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo más…


	13. 13. Sorpresas, peleas y más sorpresas

**Capítulo 13:**

**Sorpresas, peleas y más sorpresas**

 

El lunes llego más rápido de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría, los pasillos del instituto poco a poco fue llenándose con su “habitantes” habituales.

 

Valya se encontraba algo inquieta, Alexy no había contestado sus mensajes y temía que aún estuviera enfadado por haberlo dejado en el centro comercial, inclusive se había puesto el vestido que Alexy le había regalado al poco tiempo de conocerse, con la idea de que Alexy lo tomara como una ofrenda de paz.

El aludido apareció un poco después junto con Armin como ya era costumbre por la mañana.

 

— ¡Alexy! — dijo entusiasmada acercándose.

— Hola Valya — respondió en un tono serio, no estaba enfadado pero la quería hacer sentir culpable tan sólo un poco más.

— ¿Aún estás enfadado?

— Para nada — respondió con una media sonrisa y entro al aula para ocupar su lugar.

 

Valya lo siguió, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, había tenido un pésimo fin de semana por sentirse culpable, y no quería sentirse mal un día más.

 

— Vamos Alex, no puedes seguir enfadado por una tontería como esa — dijo Valya para sorpresa de Alexy.

— ¿Así que dejarme botado como si nada te parece una tontería? — expresó algo dolido.

— N-no, no es lo que quise decir… — Alexy negó con la cabeza.

— Déjalo así Valya, no quieres que me enfade en serio.

— Estás siendo demasiado infantil… — Valya se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho.

— Tú tampoco eres muy madura que digamos. Si querías salir con Kentin sólo tenías que decirme, en lugar de llevarlo a algo que planeamos para los dos, es molesto.

— Estas celoso — declaró segura de lo que decía — Por eso te molesta que lo haya invitado, aún te gusta Kentin.

 

Alexy lo sintió como un golpe demasiado bajo, ¿Que pasaba con Valya? Se suponía era su mejor amiga, entonces ¿porque decía esas cosas?

 

— Me gusta alguien más — respondió para su propia sorpresa — Por lo tanto no estoy celoso, y me duele que digas esas cosas de mí… Te creía diferente Valya — dijo levantándose para salir del salón.

 

Damián quien había escuchado la última parte de la conversación por accidente, una sensación de molestia y malestar se había apoderado de él, mientras la idea de no tener una oportunidad con Alex comenzaba a fastidiarlo, se alejó de la puerta rápidamente para fingir que iba llegando, mientras se esforzaba por fingir no haber escuchado nada.

Alexy salió del aula murmurando algunas cosas para sí mismo, aunque se olvidó de todos al ver a Damián con el conjunto que le había regalado el sábado, una voz es un su cabeza gritaba emocionada, Damián realmente lucía bien con ese atuendo.

 

— ¡Pensé que no ibas a usarlo! — dijo alegre acercándose. 

— Te dije que lo haría — respondió sonriendo.

— No vuelvo a dudar de tu palabra — bromeo. Miró un momento a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Amber y sus amigas los observaban — Creo que fue mala idea que lo usaras aquí — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Ahora no podrás sacartela de encima — agregó mientras reía traviesamente.

 

Damián observó confundido a Alex y busco lo que estaba observando y sin darle mayor importancia volvió a mirarlo.   
  


— Supongo que como tú escogiste el  conjunto tendrás que ayudarme — menciono sonriendo de medio lado, aunque realmente le daba igual tener a la rubia y su séquito detrás de él todo el dia.

— ¿Yo? No, no. Es cosa tuya Dam — dijo dando la vuelta para intentar huir.

— Nop, tendras que hacerte responsable y ser mi compañero de fuga — respondió riendo mientras tomaba a Alex de la muñeca para frenar su intento de escape.

— ¿Y si me niego? — dijo tirando de su brazo para poder escapar.   
— Podrías hacerlo — respondió soltándolo — Pero tendrás que explicarle a Shakespeare como su amo desapareció en manos de  una bruja y sus secuaces — agregó con dramatismo.

 

Alexy no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír.

 

— Vale, tú ganas. Seré tu compañero de fuga.

 

Damián sonrió triunfante y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Alex para despeinar sus cabellos, su expresión alegre cambió a una algo preocupada al pasar su mano por donde Alex se había golpeado ayer.

  
— ¿Aun te duele? — pregunto al notar que tenía algo inflamada la zona del golpe.

— Sólo si lo toco — respondió con una pequeña mueca de dolor — Pero no te preocupes...

— Lo lamento — dijo alejando su mano inmediatamente para despues sonreir.

— ¡DAMIÁN! — grito Armin al fondo del pasillo mientras apresuraba el paso hasta que estuvo frente a Damián, estaba realmente molesto por encontrarlo encima de su hermano otra vez — ¡Te advertí que no te quiero cerca de mi hermano!

 

Alexy contuvo el aliento y sintió la necesidad de estrellar su cabeza contra los casilleros, sentía pena ajena al presentir la escena que Armin iba a montar en medio del pasillo, mientras que Damián río y se inclinó un poco para quedar cara a cara con Armin.

 

— No grites tanto princesa — dijo susurrando en su oído para así evitar que Alex lo escuchara — Te juro que un dia de estos tu melodiosa voz me dejara sordo — agregó para separarse riendo — Nos vemos despues compañero de fuga — mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta para escapar de la reacción de Armin.

 

Alexy se quedó en blanco y apenas si logró asentir con la cabeza cuando Damián se alejó de la escena.

 

— ¿Que te dijo? — preguntó sonando algo brusco al hacerlo.

 

Armin chistó la lengua, odiaba que Damián lo dejara como un idiota y lo tratara como a una chica. 

 

— Nada — respondió apretando los puños mientras se daba la vuelta para perderse por ahí, dejando a un Alexy aún más confuso al no haber obtenido una respuesta.

 

— Alex… — la voz de Valya lo sacó de su ensimismamiento — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada, había visto toda la escena al igual que algunos otros — ¿Quieres que hablemos?

 

Alex soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sentí una opresión en el pecho, y su cabeza daba vueltas, odiaba no saber discernir lo que sentía.

 

— No por ahora… — respondió desviando la mirada y Valya pensó que que debía ser porque  aun estaba molesto con ella.

 

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó por lo que todos entraron al aula, el ambiente de esa mañana era diferente, había cierta tensión y la mayoría bullía en curiosidad.

 

«Será un largo, largo, día» pensó Damián que observaba discretamente a Alexy, quien parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragará, odiaba verlo así además de que el fragmento de conversación que escuchó en la mañana lo  tenía algo inquieto.

  
  


Alexy había huido de la escuela antes de que alguien lo notará, había sido un día bastante pesado, Armin se la había apañado para mantenerlo lejos de Damián y aunque lo intentó no logró que Armin le dijera lo que el otro le había dicho, así que al final del día estaba molesto con su hermano, con Valya y sin ganas de ver a Damián, ya que sus emociones habían vuelto a ofuscarse. 

 

Una vez en su casa entró a su habitación y se tendió boca abajo sobre la cama, con los brazos bajo la almohada donde intentaba ahogar sus pensamientos, murmuró cosas inentendibles mientras usaba la almohada para cubrir su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera aislarse y pataleo de manera infantil. 

 

— Alex — llamó Armin entrando a su habitación, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su gemelo estaba hecho un lío con sus emociones — ¿Quieres hablar? — preguntó mientras se sentaba en al borde de la cama a lado de su gemelo.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza a lo que Armin respondió con un suspiro.

 

— ¿Es por lo de Valya? — volvió a preguntar, sabía que conseguiría las respuestas de Alexy si seguía preguntando, su gemelo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Ha hecho eso antes? — preguntó Alexy ahogando su voz contra el colchón.

— No — mintió esperando que le creyera, sin embargo su respuesta había tardado y su voz había titubeado.

— Mientes — sentenció Alexy — ¡Joder! — dijo mientras golpeaba a su gemelo repetidamente con almohada antes de volver a tenderse sobre la cama, esta vez viendo al techo de su habitación.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Armin mirando la expresión entristecida de su gemelo.

— Estoy celoso, es lo que sé — respondió casi en un susurro.

 

Tenía deseos de llorar, se negaba a aceptar que sentía cosas por Damián, pero al hacerlo sólo lograba lastimar aún más. Realmente detestaba sentirse casi deprimido.

 

— Alex, no llores — pidió Armin mirándolo acongojado.

 

Alexy se limpió las lágrimas y tomó aire, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar.

 

— Estoy bien — murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba a su gemelo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

 

Armin se sentía demasiado culpable al ver a su gemelo de esa manera, aunque no toda la culpa era suya, no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su gemelo, lo conocía y sabía que no estaba bien y tal como lo esperaba a los pocos minutos las lágrimas de Alexy comenzaron a mojar su hombro. A diferencia de algunas personas y para molestia de Armin, Alexy lloraba cuando las emociones lo sobrepasaban, podía ponerse a llorar estando furioso de la misma manera en que lo haría estando triste. 

 

— Vamos Alex… tranquilo — pidió Armin acariciando un poco el cabello de su hermano para tranquilizarlo, como solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños

— ¿Vas a decirme que te dijo? — preguntó Alexy aún con el rostro oculto en el hombro de su hermano.

 

Armin detuvo sus movimientos y lo alejó de sí bruscamente, Alexy estaba tratando de manipularlo.

 

— Eres un idiota, estaba preocupado por ti — gruñó, Alexy levantó el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas, no había fingido del todo, pero convencer a Armin de eso ya no sería posible. 

 

Armin soltó un suspiro cansado.

 

— Entonces… ¿Te gusta o no? ¿Y qué hay de Kentin? ¿Aun te gusta?

 

Alexy volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, sintiéndose perdido ante la pregunta de su hermano, tenía claro que ya no sentía ninguna atracción emocional hacia Kentin, o no del todo, pero Damián era otra historia, no tenía absolutamente nada claro que le gustaba de él. Damián solía tratarlo bien, era comprensivo y había estado con él cuando necesitaba del apoyo de alguien. Temía estar confundiendo el agradecimiento que le tenía con cariño. En el último de los casos estaría perdido, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que Damián no sentía nada por él, sino por su hermano, tan solo en recordar lo de la mañana sumado al “siempre me tienes a mí para consolarte”  lo hacían sentir como si hubiera perdido una batalla que no sabía cuándo había empezado.

 

— No sé que te vio — respondió Alexy finalmente con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡¿Realmente estas pensando que le gusto?! — gritó Armin más sorprendido que enfadado.

 

La idea de que Damián estuviera interesado en él le causaba escalofríos, recordó algunas veces en las que Damián había actuado demasiado expresivo con él y prácticamente palideció.

 

— Joder, esto apesta — se quejó Armin.

— ¿Qué pasará si te confiesa lo que siente?... Si es que en verdad siente algo por ti.

— Rechazarlo, obviamente. Me gustan las chicas y eso no cambiará. ¿Qué harás tú?, es obvio que te gusta porque estas celoso y has estado flirteando con él.

— No es verdad — respondió Alexy avergonzado.

— ¿Que no? Joder Alex, lo llevaste de compras, le diste una invitación hecha a mano, te ríes de sus estúpidas bromas, te has saltado clases con él y no sé qué otras cosas has hecho cuando no estoy viendo.

 

— Sal de mi cuarto, idiota —  dijo Alexy enfado por el comentario de su hermano y comenzó a golpearlo con su almohada hasta sacarlo de su habitación.

 

Había hecho esas cosas de manera inconsciente, simplemente buscando agradarle a Damián, ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente lo quería.

 

Se recargo contra la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer al suelo.

 

— ¿Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi? — se lamentó escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, una parte de sí se odiaba por dejar que su corazón se enganchara de la persona equivocada otra vez.

  
  
  


Al entrar al servidor, como ya era costumbre Armin comenzó a mandar mensajes a los jugadores con los que solía hablar y se encontraban conectados, la idea de reclamarle a Damián por lo ocurrido cruzó por su cabeza pero la desechó de inmediato y pasó de largo, hablar con él no ayudaría en nada

 

* _ Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión* _

 

El mensaje aparecía en la ventana de su navegador y Damián se preguntó con ironía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Armin comenzará a enviar sus mayúsculas chillonas y signos de admiración exagerados, pero para su sorpresa, los minutos pasaron y el mensaje que esperaba de Armin nunca llegó

 

**Aaron: ¿Sabes que rompes mi corazon si te conectas y no vienes inmediatamente a quejarte?**

**Arminvastolord: si tú lo dices...**

**Aaron: Tu frialdad  me esta matando, sera que aun estas enojado por lo de esta mañana solo fue una muestra de mi cariño**

**Arminvastolord: Corta con ese rollo, ya me tiene cansado Damián!** **  
** **Aaron: Wow, tranquilo corazón estás un poco extremadamente sensible**

**Arminvastolord: ….**

**Arminvastolord: te odio tanto a veces**

**Aaron: Lo sé yo también te amo, pero me dirás porque estas tan jodidamente susceptible hoy**

**Arminvastolord: Oh no lo sé, quizás porque mi hermano me odia por tus malditos juegos estúpidos!!**

**Aaron: ¿A que te refieres?, no trates de echarme la culpa de que seas idiota y Alex no te quiera**

**Arminvastolord: Muérete…**

**Aaron: despues de ti cariño, ahora podrías dejar de estar de diva y decirme ¿ porque esta molesto Alex?** **  
** **Arminvastolord: No!**

**Arminvastolord: y jodete**

**Aaron: Eres una diva de lo peor no sé cómo logró aguantarte** **  
  
**

_ *Aaron ha cerrado sesión* _

  
Damián se quedó un momento mirando el monitor de su computadora,  no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería Armin pero que Alex estuviera molesto con él sólo le generaba un mal presentimiento, aunado a la manera en la que  Alex se había ido del instituto, era como si quisiera esconderse de él  

Alexy había pasado toda la tarde en su habitación escuchando mucho y mensajeando a Valya, se había disculpado por la manera en la que la trató durante la mañana y Valya por todas las cosas que dijo, decidieron que estaban a mano y que no mencionaron nada de eso nunca más.

Al caer la noche recordó la tarea de redacción que tenía pendiente, la habían dejado hacía ya dos semanas y él sólo la había aplazado una y otra vez.

 

Maldijo por lo bajo y busco su cuaderno, sin embargo no encontraba su bolígrafo de tinta negra, solo tenia un lápiz y un par de colores y no aceptarían su tarea escrita con alguna de esas cosas. Enfadado, tomo su mochila y la sacudió dejando que todo lo que traía dentro se esparciera por el suelo de su habitación, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues ahora debía recoger todo, aunque bien sabía que sólo estaba buscando excusas para no hacer su tarea.

 

Tranquilamente comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y pensó en que también podría arreglar su librero que estaba amontonando cosas que no usaba. Mientras devolvía sus útiles escolares a su mochila se topó con  una hoja de papel de color magenta muy claro doblada sencillamente y parecía llevar algún tipo en su mochila por lo que tenía las esquinas algo maltratadas y manchas que indicaban que había estado entre sus lápices y colores.

 

Alexy la tomó con curiosidad y comenzó a desdoblarla para saber su contenido, arqueo una ceja sorprendido al darse cuenta de que lo escrito en ella era el fragmento de un poema, y al leerlo por segunda ocasión no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

_ “He pensado en ti, _ _   
_ _ en tus labios y deseo, _ _   
_ _ en tus ojos y silencio, _ _   
_ _ en tus piel y sentimientos, _ _   
_ _ y he decidido que te quiero, _ _   
_ _ pero ni me hizo falta pensarlo.” _ __   
  


Giro la nota buscando una firma o un destinatario, era un poema realmente bonito, pero dudaba que fuera para él y aunque lo fuera, le gustaría saber quien lo había escrito, suspiro y volvió a doblarlo para luego guardarlo en un pequeño cofre que estaba sobre su escritorio.

 


	14. 14. Birthday War

**Capítulo 14:**

**Birthday War**

  
  


La semana había transcurrido casi con normalidad, la relación entre Damián y los gemelos no había cambiado en nada, salvo el hecho de que Armin comenzaba a mostrarse adverso a  las bromas de Damián, aunque al aludido le tenía sin cuidado.

 

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente, y con él, la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos, Valya se había encargado de convencer a la mayoría para que asistiera, por lo que al final sólo Amber y sus amigas quedaron fuera. Tanto Armin como Alexy habían quedado sorprendidos por la capacidad de convencimiento que tenía Valya y de igual manera estaban felices por ello.

 

Estaban por dar las ocho de la mañana, Armin bostezaba mientras Alexy respondía algunos mensajes que sus amigos de su antiguo instituto habían enviado, en la mayoría se disculpan por no haber podido asistir y Alexy les respondía que no debían preocuparse por ello.

 

Valya llegó acompañada de Kentin y Nathaniel, puesto que se habían encontrado durante el trayecto y a los pocos minutos llegó Violetta y Alexy comenzó a hablarle al verla tan tímida como siempre. Castiel y Lysandro llegaron al poco tiempo puesto que el pelirrojo había acordado pasar a buscarlo ya que temía olvidarse de la fiesta, poco después llegaron Iris, Melody, Kim, Karla y Peggy, quien llevaba una cámara alegando que tomaría fotos para el recuerdo y para su artículo.

 

— ¿Invitaste a Laeti? — preguntó Valya a Alexy al ver a su amiga llegar.

— Fue mi hermano — respondió Alexy sonriendo — ¿Te molesta?

— No lo esperaba — respondió Valya esperando que la presencia de la chica de cabellos azules no fuera a causar problemas.

 

Para sorpresa de Alexy, Damián llegó acompañado de Priya, ambos parecían llevarse bien.

Finalmente y con unos minutos de retraso llegaron Rosalya y Leigh.

 

— Siento la demora, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes  — se disculpó Rosalya.

 

— ¿Ya estan todos? — preguntó el padre de los gemelos, acercándose al grupo de adolescentes que acababa de reunirse.

 

Los gemelos asintieron y Arnaud abrió el maletero de la camioneta que habían rentado para la ocasión, para que los chicos pudieran guardar sus cosas, un par de minutos más tarde la madre los gemelos apareció con el auto que faltaba, de esa manera todos irian lo suficientemente cómodos.

 

— Hola chicos — saludo Victoria con una pequeña sonrisa — La mitad de ustedes vendrá conmigo, suban cuando quieran.

— Yo iré con mamá — anuncio Alexy a su gemelo con una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

 

Armin se puso a refunfuñar, temía que su gemelo estuviera tramando algo.

 

— Vamos — dijo tirando del brazo de Valya y luego de Damián para subir al auto de su madre.

 

Kentin, quien pensaba ir con Valya desistió de su idea, no tenía ganas de estar en el mismo auto que Damián y con Alexy ahí las cosas podrían ir peor. Laeti y Rosalya siguieron a Valya, y Leigh a Rosalya. Priya se les unió.

 

Castiel al ver que las chicas planeaban viajar juntas subió al otro auto junto con Lysandro, Nathaniel tuvo la misma idea, pensando en que sí el padre de los gemelos los llevaría Castiel no intentaría molestarlo. Al darse cuenta de esto Melody decidió ir con él y a ella la acompañaron  Iris, Karla y Kim la acompañaron mientras que Peggy y Violeta subieron junto con Valya y los demás .

 

El trayecto duró un par de horas, y en cada grupo encontraron la manera de entretenerse durante el camino.

 

En el lugar estaba lo que parecía ser el local donde recibían a los jugadores y extendiéndose hacia los lados había una valla metálica que cubría todo el terreno de juego el cual era una pequeña sección boscosa que no era lo suficientemente grande para que alguien pudiera perderse o al menos eso había dicho el dueño del lugar, los gemelos realmente desconocían la extensión del lugar

 

Castiel silbo mientras sonreía quizás algo emocionado.

 

— Pensaba que esto sería aburrido — dijo divertido.

— Una fiesta nunca es aburrida con nosotros — alardeo Armin.

— No me digas ...terminarás haciendo un show de magia si tu plan no funciona — dijo Damián. 

— Lo intentaría, de no ser porque su kit de magia fue un timo — dijo Alexy recargándose juguetonamente sobre su gemelo.

 

Alguno aguantaron la risa, mientras que otros no dudaron en reír sin el menor reparo, Armin miró con reproche a su gemelo, a veces no entendía de qué lado estaba.

 

Uno de los empleados del lugar finalmente salió a recibirlos y los hizo pasar al pequeño local donde  guardaban todo el equipo.

 

— ¿Están todos los participantes? — pregunto contando a los chicos quienes asintieron — Bien, comienzan a armar sus equipos mientras traemos el equipo — sugirió mientras desaparecía tras una puerta.

 

Los gemelos se miraron, ambos sabían que de eso dependería el resto del juego.   
  


— Que escoja Alexy primero — dijo su madre antes de que ambos comenzarán a discutir sobre eso.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejó Armin — Es injusto.

— La última vez escogiste tú — señaló su padre y Armin tuvo que tragarse sus reproches para no quedar en ridículo.

 

Alexy sonrió triunfante y Armin esperaba que su gemelo no hubiera aprendido de las ocasiones anteriores y no supiera armar su equipo.

 

— Escojo a Valya, Rosalya, Priya — Armin suspiro esperando que Alexy escogiera a todas las chicas, aunque para su desgracia no fue así — Violeta, Leight, Castiel, Lysandro y Damián.

— Esto será divertido — murmuró Castiel de buen humor.

— ¿Quienes saldrán primero? — preguntó el empleado cuando volvió y Alexy dejó que fuera su hermano, confiaba en tener algo de ventaja — Vengan conmigo — dijo y todo el equipo de Armin desapareció tras una puerta.

— ¿Cuáles serán las reglas? — preguntó Damián.

 

Alex lo medito un momento tratando de recordar todo lo que habían acordado.

 

— En resumen, para eliminar a un jugador solo puede ser golpeado en el pecho y deben ser 3 tiros no consecutivos y al menos 1 de un jugador distinto, la frase para pedirle que se rindan es  _ Game over _ , obviamente no se puede hacer  _ wiping _ osea limpiar o intentar limpiar la pintura y Armin pidió que las  _ paintball _ de su equipo sean en tonos de violeta y rosa, dijo que para facilitar la distinción de los disparos… — dijo — Y creo que es todo, de cualquier manera habrá árbitros cerca por si tienen alguna duda.

 

Todo el equipo había escuchado lo dicho por Alexy y trataron de memorizar esos detalles. 

  
  


— ¿Porque el equipo de Armin se adelantó? — pregunto Valya.

— Los llevarán a otro lado del campo, y tendrán 2 minutos de ventaja para dividirse por el. Nosotros saldremos de aquí.

 

Todos asintieron y esperaron un poco a que el encargado volviera con el equipo. 

 

— Como recordatorio: No se quiten las máscaras en ningún momento, respetar la distancia establecida para los disparos y siempre tener el arma apuntando hacia abajo — dijo el organizador antes de abrir la puerta para que todos pudieran salir — Suerte y diviertanse.

Mientras tanto Armin aprovechando la ventaja de tiempo distribuyó su equipo estratégicamente, confiaba en que su posibilidad de ganar era bastante alta siempre y cuando pudiera deshacerse rápidamente de ciertos miembros del equipo de Alexy.

 

Armin había acabado de dividir a su equipo por el terreno y caminaba con Kentin que aún estaba esperando que el gemelo le dijera si quería que hiciera algo en especial. Había dicho que tenía un estrategía, pero Kentin dudaba de que fuera cierto o de que fuera a funcionar.

 

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto Kentin para hacer hablar a Armin.

— Entonces, tú tendrás que arreglártelas para sacar a Damián del juego.

— Estas de broma ¿no? — dijo de mal humor — ¿Quieres que lo siga todo el rato hasta que alguien más le dispare o que? 

— Si lo pones así — se burló Armin — Pareciera que le tienes más miedo que a Castiel.

— No le tengo miedo — se defendió apuntándole con la marcadora.

— Te recuerdo que esa cosa tiene que apuntar hacia abajo todo el tiempo — Kentin rodó lo ojos y se dio la vuelta para “perderse” en el campo. 

 

Damian caminaba por el pequeño sendero, todo su equipo se había separado después de que su “Capitán” le diera instrucciones con las que por cierto Castiel había estado más que feliz de seguir, No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara a Violeta completamente llena de pintura y deprimida, levantó la vista al darse cuenta que iba a encontrarse con alguien.

 

— Damián — dijo apenas elevando la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Tuviste mala suerte? — respondió sintiendo un poco de pena por ella.

— Sip — respondió algo avergonzada — Más adelante estaban escondidos Nathaniel y Melody y me dispararon y luego apareció Kentin

— Oh ya veo — dijo anticipando la emboscada — Y ¿donde te encontraste a Kentin? 

— A unos metros a la derecha fuera del sendero — dijo señalando el lugar.

— Gracias, no te preocupes de igual forma ganaremos — respondió mientras avanzaba al lugar que menciono Violeta.

 

Tenía una idea de porque Kentinita estaba tan cerca. 

 

El “plan” de Alexy era sencillo, y el estaba encantado de poder jugar bajo tan pocas reglas. Había visto como Nathaniel y Melody habían bombardeado con pintura a la pobre de Violeta, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de librarse de al menos alguno de los dos, si estaba en lo correcto a Melody le habían disparado dos veces y a Nathaniel una o al menos eso podía observar. Sin darse cuenta acabó por pisar una rama y llamó la atención de ellos dos, quienes voltearon de inmediato.

 

— Uno de ustedes puede correr — sugirió con una sonrisa divertida que no podía ser vista por la máscara que cubría su rostro.

 

Melody miró a Nathaniel y se separó lentamente de él, pero para su sorpresa el aludido se dio la vuelta y corrió rápidamente, no le daría a Castiel la satisfacción de sacarlo del juego.

 

— Parece que tú príncipe huyó — se burló Castiel — ¿Game Over?, eso suena tan friki — se quejo negando con la cabeza. Melody levantó la marcadora en señal de que se rendía, de esa manera se ahorraría el dolor de otra paintball impactando sobre ella. 

  
  
  


Damian llevaba cerca de 5 minutos escondido detrás de un tronco  por lo que le había dicho Violeta, Kentin andaba cerca y  su plan de ir directamente por él se había visto frustrado después de ver pasar a Castiel  era más que seguro que iba por Nathaniel y lo que menos quería era verse envuelto en un fuego cruzado de esos dos, un disparo de lleno en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Joder — dijo dando la vuelta para enfrentar a Kentin — ¿Kim? 

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? — preguntó mientras reía y aprovechaba la oportunidad para lanzarle un disparo válido.

— A cualquiera con menos puntería — respondió riendo mientras devolvía el disparo - Ahora ¿prefieres correr o ver quien elimina a quien primero? 

 

Kim no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr para alejarse de Damián que le dio la oportunidad de correr, aún estaba buscando a Kentin, pero quizás podría encargarse de algunos otros jugadores antes.

  
  
  


Alexy caminaba por el bosque luego de haber corrido por el sendero, había logrado emboscar a Karla e Iris, alguien más podría acabar por sacarlas del juego.

 

— ¡Sonríe! — dijo Peggy y el flash de su cámara lo cegó.

— ¿Que estas haciendo? — preguntó Alex sonriendo — Por cierto me asustaste.

— Sali del juego y ahora tomo fotografías para un artículo, esto será bueno — dijo entusiasmada — Creo que vi a esa chica de pelo azul — dijo mirando detrás de Alexy — Me voy 

— ¡Espera! ¿Sabes quienes están fuera? — preguntó mientras la detenía.

— Violeta, Melody, Lysandro, Karla, Iris y Leigh — respondió rápidamente y luego siguió su camino.

 

Alexy sonrió, iba ganando.

 

— ¿Celebrando tan pronto capitán? — dijo Damián mientras se acercaba a Alex le parecía divertido llamarle así en lo que durará el juego. 

— Nunca es pronto para celebrar teniente — dijo Alexy mientras le seguía el juego.

— Vaya ¿qué mérito habre echo para subir tan rápido de rango? — preguntó Damián mientras sonreía de medio lado.  

— Se me ocurren muchos, no acabaría de mencionarlos nunca — sonrió animado — deberíamos movernos — sugirió mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

— Como ordene capitán — dijo Damián retomando su camino para detenerse un momento — Algun dia tendrás que  hablarme de esos méritos

— Intenta preguntarme más tarde, quizás te responda. 

— Lo haré cuando ganemos — mencionó mientras se marchaba aún tenía que encontrar a Kentinita 

 

Kentin se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol, Rosalya lo había estado persiguiendo buscando venganza por haber eliminado a Leigh, además estaba seguro que Damián le pisaba los talones y para su suerte se había librado de Castiel cuando se encontraba distraído burlándose de Nathaniel, quien también había sido eliminado.

 

Estaba por comenzar a moverse otra vez cuando le pareció escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Eran Kim y Rosalya quienes estaba maldiciendo su suerte y quejándose de lo dolorosas que podrían ser las paintball. Espero un poco a que ellas se fueran y salió de su escondite, pero al hacerlo recibió un disparo.

 

— Joder — se quejó buscando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a quien le había disparado

— Te descuidaste Kentinita — dijo Damián burlándose mientras se preparaba para dar el segundo disparo 

— Tú también — dijo sonriendo mientras disparaba.

 

Damián se resguardo detrás de los árboles con este solo le quedaba un disparo para quedar fuera.

 

— No, solo que me pareció injusto que te eliminara tan fácil — respondió aunque era consciente de que  si no quería ser eliminado tenía que salir de ahi rapido — Porque no aprovechas la ventaja y corres

— Podría decirte lo mismo Dam — exclamó en un tono de burla para molestar a Damián. 

— Estás demasiado confiado ¿No? soldadito — mencionó para volver a disparar aunque por desgracia su puntería falló y el disparo terminó por golpearlo en la pierna.

— Lo hiciste a propósito — acusó Kentin antes de maldecir, esas malditas cosas si que dolían.

— Por supuesto que no soldadito — respondió damian sarcásticamente y aguantando la risa claramente había sido a propósito 

 

Un disparo procedente del frente golpeó el pecho de Kentin, causando así su eliminación del juego.

 

— Siento haber arruinado su teatro, pero hubieran seguido así todo el día — mencionó Alexy sonriendo.

— Para nada terminó justo como quería — dijo Damián mientras salía de los árboles y se acercaba a Alex — Hola capitán.  

— Teniente, usted es malvado, me agrada — respondió Alexy sin poder evitar reír.

— Me siento emboscado — murmuró Kentin observadolos a ambos.

— Si, parece que fue así, la banca de los perdedores está por allá — dijo Damián riendo mientras señalaba hacia una dirección — No te preocupes creo que gran parte de tu equipo está ahí.

 

Kentin ignoró el comentario y simplemente comenzó a seguir el sendero para regresar a la base. 

 

— ¿Tienes buenas tomas? — preguntó Alexy viendo como Peggy salía de entre los arbustos.

— Oh sí — dijo emocionada — Ahora solo quedan Laeti , Armin y ustedes dos, esto será interesante… 

— Deberíamos buscarlos antes de que nos sorprendan — sugirió Damián preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba Peggy en ese arbusto. 

 

Alexy asintió e invitó a Peggy a unirseles, pero esta los rechazó diciendo que los buscaría por su cuenta.

 

— ¿Deberíamos sentirnos acosados teniente? — preguntó Alexy mientras avanzaban por el camino.

— Lo considerare si salimos mal en la fotos capitán —  respondió Damian riendo.

 

Caminaron un largo rato por el terreno de juego, pero no habían conseguido encontrarse con Armin o Laeti y Alexy comenzaba a desesperarse, el juego se estaba alargando más de lo debido 

 

— Si el objetivo del juego fuera esconderse te aseguro que tu hermano hubiera ganado — dijo Damian algo frustrado.

— Es desesperante — expresó Alexy con molestia — Pero al menos no estoy solo — agregó tratando de animarse un poco.

— A no ser que se escondan en la copa de un árbol, los encontraremos — respondió sonriendo — Pero me preocupa ellos no nos estén buscando a nosotros. 

— Es posible… — dijo Alexy meditandolo un momento.

 

Escucharon el ruido de una rama quebrarse al ser pisada y acto seguido una paintball impactó contra el pecho de Damián, Laeti estaba sonriendo.

 

— Joder, no otra vez —  maldijo Damián para voltear a ver a Alex — Suerte  capitán, le aconsejó la retirada. 

— Buen consejo… sin embargo — dijo mientras le disparaba a Laeti — La señorita no es un problema, tardó demasiado en disparar.

— Uh, al menos podremos volver juntos a la base — dijo Laeti sonriendo de manera encantadora.

— Supongo — respondió Damián  mientras miraba a Alex — Fue un honor servirle señor le deseo la victoria — mencionó para después carcajear 

 

Alex esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— Gracias teniente — se acercó un poco más a Damián — Dam, si yo fuera tú me perdería en el bosque a propósito — susurro esperando que Laeti no lo escuchará.

 

Damián no comprendía porque lo decía  hasta que miro a Laeti un vez más, rogaba que no fuera como Amber.

 

— Quizá siga tu consejo — dijo para encaminarse a la base siendo seguido muy de cerca por Laeti.

 

Alexy suspiro tratando de pensar como si fuera su gemelo, ¿Si fuera Armin donde estaría?, sonrió un poco esperando no haberse equivocado mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar al otro lado del campo.

 

— Disculpe, debo informarle algo — dijo un árbitro interceptando, los había visto dando vuelta por todo el campo pero nunca ninguno se había dirigido hacia ellos — Uno de los jugadores cometió  _ wiping… _

 

Alexy sonrió, las cosas se habían puesto interesantes.

  
  


Armin esperaba pacientemente escondido entre los árboles, había logrado moverse por todo el campo saliendo casi ileso, no estaba seguro, pero si no se equivocaba, solo debería quedar su hermano y quizás algún aliado. 

 

Se preparó para disparar cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su hermano que parecía moverse con cautela.

 

—  _ Game over  _ — dijo Armin apuntándole, Alexy estaba dándole la espalda.

  
  


Damián se acercaba a la base, había seguido el consejo de Alexy y perdió a Laeti en algún punto del sendero, se escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente de lo que sería la estancia principal, abrió la puerta para entrar y un murmullo desanimado se extendió entre la mayoría de los presentes.

 

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó observandolos a todos con cierto enfado, ya que había escuchado algunos abucheos.

— Estábamos apostando — respondió Kim chasqueando la lengua.

— Acabas de hacernos perder 10 — reclamó Castiel sólo por las ganas de seguir molestando como había estado haciendo.

— Incluso Kentin había apostado por ti — dijo Valya y Kentin la observó con molestia.

 

No mentía, realmente esperaba que él fuera quien eliminara a Armin al final, pero no debería saberlo.

 

— ¡Oh! ¿en serio? — respondió Dam sonriendo de medio lado — Lamento fastidiarles el negocio — agregó sarcástico.

 

Alguien estaba por preguntar algo más cuando un árbitro apareció.

 

— ¿Quienes son Damián y Kentin? — preguntó observando a todos los presentes — Póngase el equipo, vuelven al juego — agregó luego de que los chicos se identificaran.

— No se supone que una vez eliminados no podemos volver — preguntó Damián al árbitro  

— Las reglas son de los anfitriones — expresó el árbitro — Alguien cometió un falta y ustedes pueden volver al juego....

— Espero que dupliquen la apuesta — dijo Damián después de ponerse el traje 

— Claro pero si pierdes tendrás que pagarnos el dinero perdido — dijo Castiel mientras se reía de la situación.

  
  


Armin recorría el bosque mientras maldecía por haber confiado en Laeti. 

 

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que mentía? — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se negaba a perder.

  
  
  


—  _ Game over _ — dijo Armin sonriendo mientras le apuntaba a Alex con la marcadora — ¿Solo quedas tú?

— En teoría, pero en tú lugar no cantaría victoria— respondió Alexy. 

 

Había levantado la marcadora para evitar que su gemelo le disparara al voltear.

 

— Vamos Alex, admite que perdiste y acabemos con esto. Gane por tercera vez.

— ¿Recuerdas la regla que inventaste? La enmienda  — Alexy podía jurar que Armin había palidecido — La enmienda dice que si un jugador de cualquier equipo recurre al  _ wiping _ tres personas del equipo en cuestión deberán ser eliminadas. En caso de que el número de jugadores sea menor a 3 el equipo contrario podrá recuperar a cualquier miembro que ya haya sido eliminado y a un jugador eliminado del equipo contrario.

— ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que cometió una falta?! — gruño Armin mientras Alexy se echaba a reír.

— Laeti… — respondió con simpleza — Te dejo dispararme si eso te anima un poco. Pero si yo fuera tú correría.

— Te odio Alexy — dijo Armin y le disparó por el puro placer de hacerlo.

 

Alexy pensó en quejarse, pero sabía que se lo merecía así que finalmente se quedó callado y decido volver a la base.

 

Armin chasqueo la lengua al recordar lo que había hablado con Alexy, debía admitir que su hermano tenía suerte y sabía cómo decir las cosas para que se vieran más dramáticas de lo que eran.

 

— Vamos Armin, sólo tienen un disparo, si lo fallan la victoria es tuya  — se dijo así mismo tratando de animarse — Y tú aún puedes dispararles, solo tienes que encontrarlos antes de que te encuentren primero…

 

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por unos segundos de ver por dónde iba por lo que acabó por tropezar con el tronco de un árbol caído.   
  
— ¡Joder! — se quejó girando para quedar boca arriba.   
  
Se había llevado un buen golpe. Estaba por levantarse cuando alguien se detuvo frente a él y le apuntaba con una marcadora.   
  
— Hoy no estas de suerte — dijo Kentin mirando a Armin quien intentó moverse — Vamos Armin ni siquiera lo intentes, sabes bien que no fallare el tiro.  _ Game Over _ ? — pregunto Kentin mirando a Armin quien suspiro con fastidio.   
— Bien...   
— Suerte con Damián — dijo alejándose del  gemelo que aún estaba en el suelo que al escucharlo se levantó tan rápido como pudo. 

 

Aún podía ganar...

 

Damián llevaba un rato viendo los movimientos de Armin, casi hace que lo descubran al verlo resbalar y caer ya que apenas había contenido su risa, no le había disparado en ese momento porque era  mucho más divertido darle esperanzas de ganar más cuando sólo quedaban los dos. 

 

Después de unos minutos caminando por el bosque Armin estaba completamente cansado y frustrado.

— ¡Joder¡ Damián piensas quedarte escondido todo el dia — grito  al bosque.

— ¿Por qué?¿no te estás divirtiendo  _ kitty cat _ ? —  respondió Damian aún escondido. 

 

Armin inmediatamente disparó a donde creyó escuchar a Dam pero solo impacto algunos árboles. 

 

—  Pense que tenias mejor puntería  _ scared kitten _ .

 

Armin molesto volvió a disparar en esa dirección pero cuando giro para verificar detrás de sí  sintió un disparo de lleno en el pecho. 

 

—  _  You lose noob _ — canturreo triunfante  Damián mientras se acercaba a Armin.

—  Deja de burlarte —  se quejó Armin de manera infantil —  ¿Que clase de amigo eres? Dame un respiro al menos hoy. 

— Tu clase favorita de amigo y siendo sinceros no creo que eso pase —  respondió Damian riendo — Cuando termines de hacer berrinche podemos ir a la base.

—  No estoy haciendo berrinche —  gruñó e intentó patear a Damián en un gesto infantil. 

 

Damian sólo esquivó la patada fácilmente y comenzó a caminar 

 

—  Anda recoge lo que queda tu dignidad debemos ir a darle la noticia a Alex — dijo riendo.

— Tsk, sigue con eso Damián y terminaras sin tener a quien molestar — no lo decía como una amenaza, pero estaba seguro de que Damián lo tomaría como un intento de. 

  
  


— Se están tardando demasiado ¿No creen? — preguntó Valya mientras trataba de robarle unas galletas a Kentin.

 

La madre los gemelos había llevado algunos  _ snacks  _ y habían comenzado a comerlos mientras esperaban. 

 

— Digamos que a ambos les gusta hacer algo de teatro — respondió Alexy mientras trataba de alcanzar las frituras antes de que Castiel acabara con ellas.

— ¿Alguno quiere agua? — preguntó Victoria acercándose al grupo de chicos que parecían entretenidos tratando de quitarse la comida unos a otros. 

 

Algunos levantaron la mano y Victoria les tenido alguna botellas de agua. 

 

La puerta del lugar se abrió y con ello pudieron escuchar la voz de Armin que parecía estar reclamando algo a Damián.

 

— Vaya que es escandaloso — comentó Nathaniel.

— Y yo vivo con él — respondió Alexy.

— Mi más sentido pésame — bromeo un poco Kentin.

— Quizás debamos abrir un fondo para sacarte de ese lugar — comentó Rosalya.

— Apoyo eso, será mi buena accion del año — agregó Castiel.

— ¡Quieren dejar de hablar de mi! ¡Puedo escucharlos! — se quejó Armin   
— No lo harían si no se te escuchara a un  kilómetro a la redonda — se burló Damian 

— Te aparte algo de frituras — dijo Alexy tendiendole una bolsa a Damián mientras todos optaban por ignorar los comentarios de Armin.

— Gracias capitán — respondió Damián sonriendo para mirar al resto de los chicos — Por cierto espero que ustedes puedan pagar sus apuestas.

— ¡Oh! es verdad. Paguen — dijo Castiel tendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero de las apuestas.

 

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar mientras algunos sacaban su dinero y otros prometían pagar después. Armin se había alejado del grupo, no estaba molesto pero sí sé sentía algo traicionado.

 

— No te enojes Armin, sólo estábamos jugando — dijo Alexy abrazando a su gemelo — Tengo golosinas para tí — agregó en un intento de soborno que causó que Armin sonriera por un momento.

— No vas a sobornarme tan fácil — dijo ladeando la cabeza fingiendo estar ofendido.

Valya notó la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó.

 

— Sumemosle unas galletas que acabo de quitarle a Kentin — dijo divertida y Armin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Chocolates? — preguntó Rosalya acercándose. 

— Vamos no te hagas del rogar — dijo Damián dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Eso dolió — se quejó Armin.

— Nada duele más que el impacto de una paintball — se quejó Melody — Tendré moratones en las costillas.

 

Todo se volvió un discusión por ver quién había salido más golpeado hasta que Peggy los detuvo para poder tomar una fotografía grupal antes de marcharse del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Hoy también traigo un anuncio. La co-autora de este fic acaba de entrar a la universidad, en la carrera de Medicina, por lo que las actualizaciones de este fic comenzarán a tardar un poco más, por el momento tengo planeado que sean cada 15 días pero esto dependerá de lo que sigamos avanzando.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño fic y espero que sigan por aquí a pesar de este cambio. La historia ya está a la mitad (no en numero de capitulos) y les aseguro que valdrá la pena estar esperando un poco.
> 
> Reitero mi agradecimiento a las lectoras y las invito a pasar a mi página de facebook: Another Dark Blast, por si alguien desea ponerse en contacto conmigo, respondo preguntas y comentarios, acepto ideas y sugerencias y todo lo que se le ocurra. :3
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los quiero, besos, y buen inicio de semana.


	15. 15. Birthday Attractions

**Capítulo 15:**

**Birthday Attractions**

 

Alexy estaba emocionado por llegar al parque de atracciones, tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a uno y le emocionaba la idea de ir con sus amigos, puesto que Armin nunca subía a más de dos atracciones a no ser que las escogiera él, y sus elecciones para Alexy resultaban un tanto aburridas.

 

— ¿Quieren ir a alguna atracción en especial? — preguntó Alexy animado mientras observaba a sus amigos.

 

Peggy miró a su alrededor, ese lugar realmente no era lo suyo, lo viera por donde lo viera.

 

— Yo me dedicaré a tomar fotos — dijo tratando de librarse de las atracciones.

— Esta bien, pero que todos salgan bien o tendrás problemas — dijo Armin sonriendo.

 

Alexy espero un momento más observando a sus amigos, realmente ninguno parecía ánimos de querer subir a una atracción.

 

— Tu vienes conmigo — dijo Alexy tomando a Armin del brazo, quien de inmediato comenzó a quejarse, pero Alexy hizo caso omiso a todo lo que su gemelo decía.

— Esto tiene buena pinta — dijo Castiel sonriendo un poco mientras decidía que seguiría a los gemelos un rato. 

  
  


El resto de los chicos comenzó a andar por el lugar por su cuenta.

 

Valya y Kentin permanecieron juntos subiendo a las atracciones para parejas, al igual que Rosalya y Leigh. Melody trataba de mantenerse cerca de Nathaniel, mientras que Laeti trataba de mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con Lysandro.

 

El resto de las chicas había encontrado un lugar donde pasar un rato tranquilo antes de Alexy encontrara otra víctima, lo habían visto subir a muchos juegos y Armin parecía no poder con uno más, estaban seguras que en cualquier momento iría por Valya o Kentin o ambos.

 

— ¿Nunca se cansa? — preguntó Kim al ver a Alexy correr detrás de su hermano que se negaba a subir a la montaña rusa.

— Supongo que en algún momento lo hará — dijo Iris — ¿Alguna vio a dónde fue Priya?

— La vi con Damián hace un rato — respondió Violeta con timidez.

— ¿Alguna le ha dicho algo más que “hola” a ese chico? — preguntó Kim con ironía.

— Sólo habla con los gemelos… y con Priya al parecer…

— Y con Valya… creo que una vez lo vi hablando con Lysandro — agregó Iris.

 

Valya apareció uniéndose a las chicas, Alexy había secuestrado a Kentin y había acabado por volver con las chicas  

 

— ¿De quien hablan? — preguntó tratando de unirse a la conversación.

— Damián — respondieron casi al unísono.

— Alguien debería ayudarlo a escoger su ropa — dijo Rosalya quien llegaba con Leight.

— Eso es imposible — negó Valya — Bueno Alexy lo logró… 

 

Ante tal idea todas miraron a Valya con curiosidad.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no quieres decirnos? — pregunto Rosalya casi amenazandola.

— Nada — respondió Valya algo sorprendida por la insinuación — No sé nada.

— No no hagas ir por Peggy — amenazó Kim.

— ¿La chica de la cámara? — preguntó Leigh quien apenas si ubicaba a las amigas de novia. — Ha estado detrás de esa barra desde hace un buen rato — dijo señalando detrás de ellas.

— Tu chico tiene buen ojo Rosa — dijo Peggy saliendo de su escondite — Ahora Valya, dinos lo que sabes.

— Cierto Valya ¿que sabes? — dijo Damián mientras se acercaba al grupo y miraba ligeramente amenazante a Valya — ¿Interrumpo la interesante plática señoritas? — agregó mirando al resto — Quizá quieran saber detalles de  primera mano... 

 

Valya al igual que Violeta e Iris se encogieron avergonzadas por haber sido descubiertas, mientras que Kim solo estaba riendo.

 

— ¿Al fin responderás a mis preguntas Damián? — pregunto Peggy observando al aludido.

— Mnh... no, dejare que te diviertas averiguandolo por ti misma — respondió Damián mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— Escribiré un artículo sobre tí lo quieras o no —  amenazó antes de dar la vuelta para interrogar a alguien más.

— Y, ahora que ya no está... — dijo Rosalya mirando a Damián — Porque no comienzas contándonos sobre tú y Alexy.

 

Damián se quedó un momento estático no esperaba preguntas relacionadas con Alex. 

 

— ¿Que tendría que contarles? — respondió Damian fingiendo no entender la pregunta.

— No evadas la pregunta — dijo Rosalya sonriendo mientras las chicas comenzaban a sentir la tensión en el lugar — Es muy obvio que pasas mucho tiempo con él. 

— Tú también lo haces igual que Valya y Kentin — mencionó Damián aunque el último nombre sonó algo forzado — Y no te veo interrogarlos ¿O son los siguientes? — agregó sonriendo desafiante aunque sabía que se  iba a arrepentir de ello.

 

Rosalya estaba por preguntar algo más cuando Alexy llegó llamándolos.

 

— Ven conmigo — dijo tomando a Damián por la muñeca mientras tiraba de él para llevarlo a la siguiente atracción.

— ¿Y Kentin? — gritó Valya para llamar la atención de Alexy que ya se había vuelto a alejar.

— Lo perdí — respondió riendo.

 

La fila para la montaña rusa había disminuido considerablemente en comparación a cuando habían llegado.

 

— He esperado todo el día para subir — dijo Alexy entusiasmado mientras veía a Damián — ¿No tienes problema en subir, verdad? 

 

Damián miró hacia arriba, la montaña rusa era realmente alta, no era que le tuviera miedo a los juegos mecanicos  pero quiza deberia considerarlo, aunque sus dudas murieron con la sonrisa de emoción de Alex.

 

— Si no muero, no tengo ninguno — respondió Dam sonriéndole.

— Genial — expresó Alexy con una gran sonrisa.

 

La fila avanzó más rápido de lo que esperaba, una vez en su lugar se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en su lugar y asegurado.

 

Alexy no podía evitar reír por la emoción y en comparación cualquiera diría que Damián estaba nervioso. 

 

— ¿Seguro estas bien Dam? — pregunto observando al aludido y se planteó la idea de que quizás había sido una mala idea subir con él.

— Sí, sólo que nunca me había subido a una tan alta — respondió Damian aun mirando hacia arriba a la montaña rusa.

— Oh… será divertido — dijo Alexy tomando la mano de Damián tratando de animarlo.

Damián sonrió enternecido y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Alex .

 

— Seguro que si — menciono antes de que el juego comenzará. 

 

Alexy tenía razón el juego era realmente divertido, o al menos eso creyó Damián a partir de la mitad, cuando sin  poder evitarlo comenzó a carcajearse con cada curva que pasaba el carrito  o cuando terminaban de cabeza, decir que no había terminado algo mareado era mentir. Cuando bajaron y trato de recobrar su equilibrio Alexy ya lo estaba llevando a otro juego, quizá ahora entendía porque el resto huyó.

 

Alexy había tenido sus dudas sobre subir a Damián al juego hasta que lo escucho reír, no era una reacción muy común en las personas y por un momento había pensado que Damián tenía un ataque de pánico o algo parecido, pero al ver su rostro supo que se divertía, por lo que para sorpresa del resto de los pasajeros Alexy acabó por reír también.

  
  
  


— Están locos — murmuró Armin observando a su hermano al bajar de la montaña rusa, estaba seguro de que los había escuchado reír en medio de todos los gritos.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? — preguntó Kentin también algo impresionado.

 

Armin ignoró el comentario y el hecho de que Alexy ya estaba tirando de Damián para la siguiente atracción, una parte de sí se alegraba de que Alexy hubiera encontrado a alguien más  para subir a esos juegos del diablo.

 

Castiel se acercó al resto de los chicos, tenía una nueva apuesta en mente y quería ver como resultaba. 

 

Después de haber recorrido y subido a lo que Damián aseguraba era al menos medio parque de atracciones los estragos de los subidones de adrenalina comenzaban a ser mella en los dos. 

 

— Quizá debamos volver con los otros está por anochecer —  sugirió damian visiblemente más cansado que Alex quien lucía  lleno de energía.

 

Alexy observó a Damián un momento y asintió sonriendo, se daba cuenta de que quizás había exagerado un poco llevando a Damián de un lado a otro además quería conseguir algo para comer.

 

— ¿Al fin te cansate? — preguntó Armin sonriendo al ver que su gemelo se acercaba.

— ¡Qué va! — respondió como si nada — Pero tengo hambre y creo que a Dam le dará un infarto en cualquier momento.

Damián sólo rió divertido aunque no negó nada ya que era lo más probable en esos momentos. 

 

— Se nota — respondió Kentin en un murmullo, esperando que Damián no comenzará a molestarlo por eso.

— Al menos resististe más que los demás — comentó Nathaniel de manera distraída. 

— Ustedes huyeron de mí — acusó  Alexy y todos miraron hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia.

— Iré a conseguir algo de comer ¿Vienes o quieres que te traiga algo? — le preguntó a Damián. 

— Te acompañare, no creo morir por seguirte un poco más — respondió riendo.  

 

Volvieron a unirse un rato después con el resto de sus amigos. 

  
  


Había comenzado a anochecer y con ello aumentó la cantidad de publicidad que había para invitar a la gente a entrar a la casa del terror. 

 

— Escuche que por las noches la casa del terror asusta más que en cualquier otro horario — comentó Iris para sacar un tema de conversación.

— También dicen que un niño se perdió dentro y nunca lo encontraron — dijo Castiel burlándose un poco.

— Sólo es publicidad — comentó Lysandro.

— ¡Entremos! — propuso Alexy animado y todos lo miraron — Porque me miran así… va a ser divertido.

— Uhn, tal vez sea una buena idea — las miradas que estaban sobre Alexy se volvieron a Kentin — ¿Que? — preguntó — No puede ser tan malo.

— ¿Seguro de no serás  el primero que salga corriendo? — se burló  Damian.

— No — respondió — Violeta será la primera.

 

Nadie pudo evitar reírse ante tal señalamiento, pero Kentin se llevó un codazo en las costillas por parte Valya. 

 

— ¡Está decidido! — sentenció Armin — Iremos a la casa del terror.

  
  


Esperaron un rato en la fila frente a la casa del terror. Violeta estaba algo nerviosa por entrar por lo que las chicas intentaron animarla un poco. 

 

— Sólo pueden entrar por parejas — dijo el empleado que atendía la puerta mientras apresuraba a Kentin y a Valya entraran al lugar.

 

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Lysandro y Violeta ya que no al último momento el empleado no la había dejado abandonar la fila y Lysandro se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Melody se colgó del brazo de Nathaniel apenas cruzaron la puerta, ella no parecía notar la incomodidad de Nathaniel ante tal acción. Leigh y Rosalya fueron los siguientes en entrar, ninguno de los dos parecía tener problema con entrar a aquella atracción, Iris le pidió a Castiel que la acompañara, y este aceptó sin problema, era ella o llevar a chica de cabello azul. Armin aun estaba molesto con Laeti, por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a Priya para entrar juntos. 

 

— Los que siguen — dijo el empleado mirando a los chicos que parecían no querer avanzar — Por favor hay gente esperando.

 

Al notar que la fila no avanzaba, el resto de las personas que estaban formadas comenzaron a gritar que avanzarán. El niño que se encontraba detrás de ellos acabó por enfadarse y los empujo.

 

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Laeti mirado al chiquillo — Ten más cuidado quieres.

 

Alexy aprovechó que Laeti se había distraído y avanzó para entrar y Damián lo siguió.

 

— Lo siento Kim — dijo Alexy rápidamente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. 

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos se encontraron sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad, el lugar olía a humedad y se escuchaba que algo estaba goteando.

 

— ¿Sigues aquí, Dam? — preguntó Alexy en medio de toda la oscuridad

— No estoy seguro — bromeó Damian  mirando hacia donde creyó escuchar a Alex — ¿Como se supone que sepamos a dónde ir?

— No tengo idea — respondió Alexy y las luces parpadearon un par de veces y Alexy aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la mano de Damián — Supongo que solo nos queda caminar. 

— Me temo que si, esto da muy mal rollo — respondió Damián mientras acercaba más Alex contra si — No será bueno si te pierdo. 

 

Comenzaron a avanzar a tientas, por lo poco que habían podido observar cuando las luces parpadearon era un camino recto. Se sintió una corriente de aire y Alexy podría jurar que sintió que alguien pasaba detrás de él, soltó un pequeño suspiro, el lugar de alguna manera le traía recuerdos. No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al final del pasillo hasta que chocaron con la pared.

 

— Debemos parecer idiotas — dijo Alexy mientras buscaba el pomo de la puerta a tientas.  

— Si pero al menos nadie lo verá — respondió Damian  vigilando detrás de ellos estaba seguro que no tardarían en intentar asustarlos.

— Joder, está pegajoso — se quejo Alexy al encontrar el pomo de puerta que estaba cubierto por algún líquido viscoso. 

 

Pese a la molestia abrió la puerta frente así, el lugar parecía más oscuro que en donde se encontraban. Alexy estaba por preguntarle algo a Damián cuando ambos fueron empujados hacia dentro y se vieron obligados a soltarse para mantener el equilibrio.

 

— ¿Dam? — preguntó tratando de encontrarlo entre la oscuridad.

—Tranquilo Alex estoy aquí, trata de no alejarte mucho — respondió Damián buscando de igual manera — ha este paso nos perderemos.

— Lo sé — respondió Alexy a media voz, el audio del lugar parecía haber comenzado a funcionar y hacía que pareciera que estaban encerrados en una especie de jaula de metal.

 

Alexy retrocedió unos pasos cuando algo rozó su brazo, se suponía Damián estaba del otro lado, por lo que acabó por tropezar con algo, ocasionando un ruido sordo al caer.

 

— Demonios — maldijo mientras buscaba algo de apoyo para levantarse.

— ¿Alex estas bien? —preguntó Damián  tratando de acercarse a él o a donde creía que estaba  

— Estoy bien, solo tropecé con algo — respondió.

 

Una luz se encendió en el medio de la habitación,  sobre lo que parecía un viejo farol, era una luz muy tenue pero lo suficiente para ver donde se encontraban, Alex pudo ver con lo que había tropezado parecía ser un maniquí caracterizado como esclavo tirado en el suelo boca abajo, de un momento a otro  el audio cambio por gritos ensordecedores en  una esquina de la habitación lo que sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa otro cuerpo se comenzó a agitar violentamente.

 

Damián intentó acercarse a donde estaba Alex  pero se vio detenido  por el azotar de un látigo frente a él, mientras Alexy se quedó donde estaba debido a la sorpresa.

 

— _ Vosotros no os librareis de vuestro castigo, herejes _ — gritó lo que parecía ser un verdugo  que  se encontraba delante de Damián —  _ Ardereis en las llamas del fuego eterno. _

 

El maniquí que se encontraba frente a Alex comenzó a moverse de igual manera que el otro lo que hizo que este retrocediera hasta chocar contra una esquina mientras el verdugo amenzaba a Damián con el látigo.

 

Alexy más que asustado estaba algo sorprendido y haberse tropezado en un inicio no lo estaba ayudando, temía que si no se levantaba acabaría vagando solo por aquella atracción. Apoyó su mano en el suelo con la intención de apoyarse para levantarse pero terminó por sujetar lo que parecía ser un muñeco, lo observo un momento antes de que su sangre se helara, el muñeco emitió una especie de zumbido y Alexy lo arrojó a un lado. 

 

El verdugo se acercó a una de las esquinas mientras que la habitación se volvía sumir en penumbras y la puerta al final de esta se azotaba al abrir.

 

—  _ Continuad...Continuad y ver con vuestros propios ojos el infierno en que os habéis metido _ — gritó por última vez, mientras  que Damián lograba tomar a Alex de brazo y levantarlo 

 

— ¿Estas bien?, ¿te lastimaste al caer? — preguntó Damián algo preocupado.

 

Alexy tardó un poco en procesar las palabras de Damián y poder reaccionara a ellas, apretó un poco los puños mientras inhalaba profundamente.

— Alex, podemos salir si no te sientes bien — sugirió Damián al ver la reacción de Alex.

— Estoy bien — respondió finalmente — Sigamos… — dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Damián, estaba temblando pero trataba de disimularlo.

 

Damián se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó, separándose un rato después  para comenzar a caminar sin soltar la mano de Alex.

 

— Sólo ya no te separes de mi , ¿está bien? — dijo mientras giraba para sonreírle aunque estaba seguro de que en la oscuridad no lo vería.

— Está bien — respondió casi en un susurro, su corazón latia rapidamente y no estaba seguro si era por el miedo o por las palabras y la compañía de Damián.

 

Caminaban por un pasillo demasiado estrecho y el olor a humedad había vuelto. Luego de lo que parecía ser un largo recorrido pudieron divisar al fondo del pasillo unas luces coloridas, que sin embargo parpadeaban como si estuvieran fallando y poco a poco el sonido de la música de circo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

 

— Creo que ahora veremos a “Eso” — intentó bromear Alexy.

— Mientras no sea tan agresivo como el tipo de la santa inquisición — respondió Damian riendo — Por un momento creí que me golpearía con ese látigo

— Quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero podrían demandar al parque por agresión — respondió Alexy riendo un poco.

La siguiente habitación esta era más iluminada que las anteriores todo parecía rodeado por una vieja carpa de circo y en el fondo se podían ver repisas desbordantes de juguetes viejos y zapatos abandonados por el suelo  y pequeños caballos  de metal que parecían haber sido parte de un juego en otro tiempo.  la música de fondo volvió a cambiar dando paso a risas de niños  y ruidos de animales, los sonidos clásicos de un circo.

 

— Quizá el cuarto de la santa inquisición no estaba tan mal — bromeó Damián un poco nervioso niños  y payasos no eran su combinación favorita.

El sonido volvió a cambiar regresando a la música de circo pero esta vez más tétrica  y de las sombras salió un payaso que les tocó la espalda haciendo que ambos avanzaran hasta chocar con la repisa de juguetes, Alexy miró hacia los lados observando todos esos juguetes, hasta que su mirada tropezó con el mismo muñeco de trapo que había arrojado en el escenario anterior ocasionando que apretara la mano de Damián buscando algo de apoyo.

 

—  _ Vengan niños les mostrare un excelente truco  _ — decía el tétrico personaje avanzando hacia ellos —  _ A todos los niños les gustan mis trucos. _

 

Las risas de los niños comenzaron a incrementarse y hacerse cada vez más tétricas, mientras algunos juguetes comenzaban a moverse solos. Alexy sintió que algo se pegaba a su pierna, era una muñeca que no podía seguir avanzado porque él estaba interfiriendo en su camino, suspiró quedamente, de haber sido el muñeco de trapo se habría puesto a llorar.

 

El payaso estaba cada vez más cerca y Alexy se pegó un poco más a Damián mientras lo empujaba para que se recorriera y pudieran alejarse de ese payaso.

 

—  _ ¿Les gustan los juguetes? aquí hay muchos ¿por que no se quedan a jugar? _ — repetía una y otra vez el actor mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ellos.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza mientras Damián se mantenía quieto observando con recelo al payaso.

 

— _ ¿Porque no? _ — preguntó el payasa ladeando un poco el rostro — _ Nombre, quiere jugar con ustedes. _

 

Alexy frunció el ceño, se encontraban cerca de la puerta, sin embargo al voltear dispuesto a salir de ahí, el muñeco de trapo se encontraba parado “bloqueando” la puerta. Alexy ahogó un gritó mientras ladeaba el rostro y apretaba la mano de Damián.

 

— Quiero salir — dijo en un susurro.

 

Damián no lo pensó dos veces al escuchar a Alex y se encamino a la puerta junto con el  abriendola de golpe sin mirar el muñeco que se interponía en su camino.

 

—  _ No...no se vayan _ — fue lo último que escucharon del siniestro personaje antes de que la puerta se cerrara y estuvieran sumidos en la obscuridad de un pasillo nuevamente.

 

Damián quedó frente a frente con Alex.

 

— ¿Aun quieres seguir? — preguntó Damián mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla realmente parecía asustado.

— No sé — respondió en un susurro — Estoy cansado de ver a ese maldito muñeco — se quejó — Me recuerda al que Alma utilizaba para asustarme en las noches cuando estaba en el orfanato… — su voz se quebró, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Damián se quedó estático con el rostro totalmente sorprendido, sin poder evitarlo estrecho a Alex fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos. 

 

— No estas ahi… no dejare que nadie te asuste — murmuraba Damián sólo para que Alex lo escuchara, de nuevo esa sensación de querer protegerlo de apoderaba de él  — Yo estoy contigo y te protegeré... todo estará bien Alex — agregó mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos un poco más — Tenemos que salir.  

— Está bien — respondió Alex que se había mantenido abrazado él, la casa realmente no representaba un problema, pero los recuerdos de sus primeros años de infancia eran otra cosa.

 

Deseaba que Armin estuviera con él.

 

Damián se separó después de un rato aun sujetándolo de la mano y comenzó a tantear las paredes debía haber una salida de emergencia o alguna para empleados, si era necesario regresaría con el maldito payaso y le obligaría a decirle donde estaba, no encontraban la manera de salir y tampoco podían regresar para desgracia de Alexy la única salida era avanzar.

 

— Alex... tendremos que continuar, en el próximo cuarto pedire algun empleado que nos muestra la salida — dijo Damián completamente frustrado lo que menos quería era que Alex entrara a otra sala —Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, no te soltare y no dejare que te pase nada  te lo prometo, ¿Vamos? — agregó estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte como si con eso quisiera reafirmar sus palabras.

 

Alexy soltó un suspiro, si Damián estaba tan preocupado debía lucir realmente asustado, odiaba la situación en la que estaban metidos y odiaba que hubiera sido su idea en primer lugar.

 

— Esta bien Dam — respondió — No puede ser tan malo — agregó más para sí mismo que para Damián.

 

El aludido asintió y entro a la siguiente sala. Todo estaba oscuro y antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo Damián fue obligado a soltar la mano de Alexy y empujado hasta hacerlo desaparecer tras una puerta.

 

Alexy maldijo su suerte y justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron, la ambientación del lugar simulaba un cuarto en algún psiquiátrico antiguo y a su alrededor había cinco puertas distintas y se preguntó por cuál había desaparecido Damián. 

 

— Sujeto de prueba 5120, por favor abra la puerta a su derecha — dijo una voz robótica a la que Alexy se negó a obedecer. 

 

Pasados unos minutos una alarma comenzó a sonar y Alexy se vio obligado a cubrir sus oídos tratando de aislar el ruido, la puerta a su derecha se abrió de golpe y entendió que tenía que salir de ahí o quedarse sordo.

  
  


Damián casi cae de espaldas cuando se cerró la puerta frente a él inmediatamente busco volver a abrirla pero no lo logró.

— ¡Que clase de casa de terror es esta! — gritó algo molesto y sumamente preocupado por no poder alcanzar a Alex.

 

Se encontraba en un angosto y oscuro pasillo en el fondo solo se podía ver un pequeño foco iluminando una puerta, Damián sin poder hacer nada más avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta pensando en que quizá Alex ya había logrado salir o se lo encontraría más adelante. Camino descuidadamente hasta que chocó de frente con alguien  lo que lo hizo trastabillar.

— Lo siento ¿Estas bien? — preguntó extendiendo su mano ya que la otra persona había terminado en el suelo. 

— Si, no te vi venir…. ¿Damián?

— Vaya no creí encontrarte Priya — dijo Damián terminando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie — ¿No entraste con Armin? 

— Si eso se supone peor en la habitación anterior nos separaron ¿y tú, entraste con  Kim o Laeti? — pregunto Priya comenzando a avanzar a la puerta frente a ellos. 

— Con Alex — contestó Damián como sin nada — Pero también nos separaron y tengo que encontrarlo — agregó caminando un poco más rápido hacia la puerta.

 

A Priya le pareció un tanto extraña la manera en la que Damián había dicho aquello pero en ese momento recordó que Armin había mencionado que estaba preocupado por su hermano justo antes de ser separados. La casa realmente no daba tanto miedo por lo que no había entendido por que Armin había dicho eso, pero viendo la actitud de Damián también comenzaba a sentirse preocupada por Alexy.

 

Después de la tercera puerta que dirigía a un nuevo pasillo  Damián comenzó a fastidiarse.

 

— Creo que esto serviria mas si ambos fuéramos claustrofóbicos — comentó Damián mientras caminaban a la siguiente puerta. 

— Quizá es una especie de laberinto — respondió Priya riendo — Lo más probable es que Alex salga antes que nosotros — dijo pensando en que quizás podía tranquilizar un poco a Damián.

Después de tres puertas más se encontraron con Valya, quien se movía como si tuviera miedo de pisar algo en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

 

— ¿Kentin te abandono? — preguntó Damián mientras  se acercaba con Priya.

— Claro, como tú abandonaste a Alexy — respondió Valya sonriendo. 

 

Había dicho un nombre al azar así que si funcionaba sería divertido.

 

— Creo que te hará bien quedarte aquí otro rato — dijo Damián mientra continuaba avanzando sin detenerse a su lado — Adiós Val me saludas al payaso de la otra sala. 

— ¡Damián! — exclamó Valya haciendo una mueca infantil pero al ver que Damián no iba a cambiar de opinión cambió de táctica — Sabes que igual voy a seguirte ¿no?

 

Damián sólo rodó los ojos y continuó avanzando dos puertas más adelante se encontraron a Violeta sentada en el suelo y temblando, había intentado salir por sí sola del lugar, pero al sentir que sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos optó por quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que alguien la ayudara. 

 

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Damián mientras se acercaba a ella debía admitir que le daba pena verla así.

— Sí — asintió — Me alegra verlos chicos comenzaba a entrar en pánico.  

— Ven — dijo amablemente — no creo que falte mucho para salir — agregó extendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Violeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza se sentía aliviada por haber encontrado a alguien conocido. 

 

Después de dos puertas más por fin encontraron la salida y Damián observó a los que ya estaban afuera esperándolos, Castiel se acercó y comenzó a hablar con Priya, Lysandro parecía disculparse con Violeta y Valya se quejaba con Rosa pero no había rastro de Alex.

Damián se sentía realmente preocupado, ya que no estaba seguro de que es lo que Alexy podía haber encontrado por su cuenta. Un par de minutos más tarde Kentin salió de la casa, Valya se acercó de inmediato a él.

 

— ¿Que te paso? — preguntó Valya señalando una marca roja que había en su mejilla.

— Alexy me golpeo — dijo para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí — Todo estaba oscuro y me di cuenta de que él estaba ahí y me acerque sin hablarle primero y en cuanto toque su hombro me golpeó — explicó rápidamente mientras escuchaba las risas ahogadas de sus amigos — Lo perdí luego de atravesar el escenario del carnicero — dijo sacudiendo ante el recuerdo de ese lugar.

— ¿Alexy estaba bien? — preguntó Priya robando las palabras de la boca de Damián.

— Si estar a punto de matar al primero que se le atravesara enfrente significa estar bien, entonces lo estaba — Kentin respondió algo extrañado por la pregunta — Quizás demasiado nervioso, pero no asustado, si es lo que querías saber — agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Para Damián las palabras de Kentin no eran de fiar y lo único que había conseguido era inquietarlo mucho más. Había intentado hablar con el empleado que se encargaba de dar el acceso para poder volver a entrar, pero este se había negado alegando que su amigo saldría tarde o temprano y que era imposible que alguien se perdiera allí adentro, y que en caso de que alguien sufriera alguna clase ataque los actores estaban obligados a detener el acto y ayudarlos. 

 

— Damián, tranquilizate un poco — pidió Priya. 

 

Damián llevaba un buen rato discutiendo con los empleados y la chica temía que fuera a golpearlos.

 

— Eso seria mas facil si ellos me dejaran entrar por Alex — respondió Damián mirando a los encargados para dar la vuelta y tratar de calmarse Priya tenía razón, esto no lo estaba llevando a nada  y el hecho de que se sentía culpable no ayudaba.

— Creo que nunca te había visto tan inquieto — dijo Priya tratando de distraerlo.

— No suelo estarlo —  mencionó Damián sin darle demasiada importancia, no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación en ese momento.

— Alexy tiene suerte — comentó y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante la mueca confundida de Damián, no sabía porque le había hecho caso a las palabras de Rosalya.

— Creo  en este momento  lo que menos tiene es suerte — respondió Damian mirando hacia la salida de la casa de terror, Alex aun no salía.

— ¡DAMIÁN! — gritó Armin acercándose rápidamente a él impidiendo que Priya dijera algo más — Tienes que ayudarme a sacar a Alexy de ahí 

— Llevo cerca de 15 minutos intentando que esos idiotas me dejen volver a entrar— respondió Damián mientras su angustia volvía a crecer — ¿Lograste encontrarte con él? 

— Sí, en el escenario del orfanato, Alex estaba algo ansioso por ese maldito muñeco que aparece en todos lados — dijo Armin molesto — Lo perdí en la casa de muñecas, junto con Leigh. 

 

Damian de inmediato perdió la poca calma que tenía al escuchar a Armin, los escenarios que había mencionado lo inquietaban y aun estaba el hecho de aquel muñeco.

 

— Joder tenemos que sacarlo de ahí — dijo Damián mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta tenía que hallar la forma de entrar cuanto antes — Espero que aún esté con Leigh.

 

Intentaron en vano volver a entrar a la casa para buscar a Alexy y el alboroto que Armin estaba armando había acabado por atraer la atención de sus amigos y la gente que estaba alrededor, tanto que los empleados se vieron obligados a aceptar que efectivamente tanto Alexy como Leigh llevaban mucho tiempo dentro de la casa.

  
  
  
  


— Lo sentimos mucho — se disculpaba nuevamente el empleado mientras ayudaba a Alexy y a Leigh a levantarse. 

 

En el último escenario las cosas habían fallado y ambos se habían quedado atrapados y mientras buscaban la manera de salir habían acabado por destruir parte del mobiliario a causa de la falta de luz.

 

— Nosotros sentimos haber destruido su escenario — dijo Leigh, mientras Alexy se negaba a que el empleado lo ayudara a levantarse.

— Pueden salir de este lado — dijo abriendoles el acceso a empleados — Nos disculpamos nuevamente, llamaremos al gerente para compensarlos por esto.

— Descuide, los accidentes pasan — dijo Alexy esta vez.

 

Había pasado un mal rato pero agradecia poder estar fuera. No quería más problemas, les quedaba poco tiempo antes de volver a sus casas y quería divertirse un rato más.

 

Ambos se vieron obligados a rodear toda la atracción por fuera para poder encontrar a sus amigos.

 

— ¿Nos habrán dejado? — preguntó Leigh algo confundido.

— Más bien deben estar buscándonos — respondió Alexy viendo a su alrededor, mientras la idea de esconderse de sus amigos cruzaba por su cabeza.

— Alexy, tu hermano está armando un escándalo — dijo Iris apenada, se había alejado de la multitud buscando algo de espacio y los había visto salir de la casa.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reír imaginando a su hermano, aunque estaba seguro de que las acciones de su hermano no podían ser de otra manera.

  
  


El grupo de amigos se había alejado de la entrada, luego de que habían logrado convencer a Armin de dejar que los empleados hicieran su trabajo y dejará de gritarles, Damián se había detenido a sí mismo al darse cuenta de estaba montando un espectáculo y que Armin parecía poder pelear solo.

 

— Te dije que estabas exagerando — señaló Valya al ver que Alexy se acercaba corriendo hacía ellos.

— ¡Al fin apareces! Armin estaba a punto de sacar sus armas de juguete — bromeo Castiel.

— Lo siento, el escenario fallo y quedamos atrapados ahí — dijo Alexy calmadamente.

 

Nadie dejó que Armin pudiera si quiera hablar con su hermano, puesto que comenzaron a burlarse de todo el aquelarre que había armado.

 

Damian soltó un suspiro de alivio sin poder evitarlo  al ver llegar  a Alex no parecía asustado, quizá si había  exagerado un poco. 

 

— Pero, hablando enserio — dijo Kentin interrumpiendo las bromas — Te encuentras bien ¿Verdad? No creo que Armin hubiera armado tanto alboroto por nada.

— Si, estoy bien — respondió Alexy algo avergonzado — Aún nos queda una hora antes de que mis padres regresen — dijo cambiando de tema — Sugiero que disfrutemos del parque un poco más.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su propuesta y se dispersaron por el parque una vez más.

  
  


— Me alegro que estés bien — dijo Damián sonriendo — Hoy estás decidido a causarme un paro cardiaco — agregó riendo una vez que Armin se alejó definitivamente de su hermano.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Alexy realmente apenado — Hice que te preocuparas de nuevo.

— No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien — respondió mientras revolvía su cabello. — Lamento  haberte dejado solo.

— Te perdono si me acompañas a la rueda de la fortuna — dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

— De acuerdo, mientras no sea  otra montaña rusa — mencionó Damian riendo.

  
  


La rueda de la fortuna había comenzado a avanzar, no habían hablado mucho mientras esperaban en la fila y el silencio comenzaba a volverse un tanto incómodo entre ambos.

 

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy — dijo Alexy tratando de romper el silencio — Fue divertido y además me ayudaste a ganarle a Armin — agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

— No tienes que agradecer siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo — respondió Damián mientras le sonreía — Y que clase de teniente sería si dejase perder a mi capitán— agregó mientras guiñaba un ojo.   

— ¿Uno que hubiera ganado méritos por esfuerzo? — bromeo — Ok, creo que es un mal chiste…

 

Damian rio un poco y recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento lanzando un pesado suspiro.

 

— Odie esa casa del terror — mencionó Damián para volver a mirar a Alex — Pocas veces me he sentido tan angustiado en mi vida — agregó con una sonrisa amarga.

— Realmente no daba tanto miedo — mencionó algo cabizbajo — pero debo admitir que ese muñeco me puso realmente mal. 

 

Damián tomó la mano de Alex estrechandola entre las suyas.

 

— Lo sé... hay cosas que simplemente no queremos recordar —  dijo sonriendo comprensivo. 

 

Alexy asintió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Damián.

— Creo que ahora sabes de dónde salió mi miedo a los truenos — dijo riendo un poco.

 

La imagen de un pequeño Alex temblando en alguna esquina de un orfanato durante una noche de tormenta vino a la mente de Damián y sintió su corazón estrujarse mientras un sentimiento de pesadumbre lo invadía. 

 

— Sí… — murmuró quedamente Damián veces como esta era cuando maldecía no poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería — Realmente eres alguien a quien admirar — agrego mirando el paisaje.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar y alejaba su mano de la de Damián.

 

— No, no lo soy — dijo mirando al horizonte — Sólo tuve suerte... ambos la tuvimos, mi hermano y yo… A pesar de la situación aún estamos juntos y tenemos unos padres geniales — dijo sonriendo animado — No hay nada que admirar en mi — dijo mientras volvía la vista a Damián — Dam, no pongas esa cara, recuerda que te ves mejor cuando sonríes — agregó mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas del aludido.

 

Damián soltó un suspiro y sonrió de la mejor forma que podía, aunque su mirada aún parecía triste.

 

— Yo cada día te admiro más — respondió mirándolo esta vez brindándole una sonrisa que sólo podía ofrecerle a Alex — Tú nunca dejas sorprenderme. 

 

Alexy observó a Damián, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión, nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar, y que esas palabras vinieran de Damián, de alguna manera, lo emocionaba. Una pequeña sonrisa entre avergonzada y divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Alexy.

 

— Por eso te quiero Dam — respondió justo antes de que la vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna terminara y se vieran obligados a bajar.

 

Damián sonrió en verdad deseaba que esas palabras significaran algo más pero sabía bien que no era así 

 

— Yo tambien te quiero — dijo Damián mientras revolvía el cabello de Alex  para comenzar a caminar — Creo que ya es hora de que nos reunamos con los demás.

 

Alexy asintió y ambos comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos. Aún les quedaba suficiente tiempo por lo que terminaron ganando premios en los juegos de habilidad. 

 

Al final del día todos se habían divertido y tenían recuerdos que no olvidarán, además de hematomas y algunos rasguños por los cuales preocuparse. 

  
  


El viaje de regreso fue un poco más largo que en un principio, aunque ninguno lo notó debido a que se habían quedado dormidos apenas habían subido a las camionetas.

 

Victoria miraba a los chicos a través del retrovisor a cada tanto. Alexy había sido el primero en quedarse dormido y lo había hecho recargándose contra el hombro de Damián, sin siquiera importarle si al aludido le molestaba, aunque estaba muy claro que no era así puesto que Damián también estaba profundamente dormido y ante tal escena no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras anotaba mentalmente que debía hablar con Alexy.

 

— Damián — llamó Victoria esperando poder despertarlo, Alexy tenía el sueño algo pesado por lo que sería imposible poder despertarlo.

 

Damián abrió los ojos pesadamente realmente estaba cansado pero había escuchado  a la madre de Alex llamarlo.

 

— Dígame, señora — respondió cortés aunque con la voz adormilada.

 

Se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa de alguien. Priya acababa de entrar a su casa.

 

— Siento tener que despertarte pero Alex no me dio la dirección de tu casa — dijo sonriendo un poco.

 

Damián miró hacia los lados tratando de ubicarse, aunque no lo consiguió, no recordaba haber estado por ese lado de la ciudad.

 

— No se preocupe, vivo bastante cerca de su casa, no necesita desviarse basta con que me deje en la esquina, mi casa no está lejos — respondió Damian algo cohibido no le gustaba dar molestias.

— Es algo tarde así que preferiría dejarte en tu casa — insistió Victoria — Así que dime dónde es.

 

Damián prefirió no insistir más, la madre tenía razón en que era algo tarde y probablemente su madre se molestaría un poco con los padres de Alexy si llegaba solo a su casa.

 

Victoria comenzó a conducir nuevamente y Damián se dio cuenta de que era la única persona además de Alexy y su madre en el auto, no pudo evitar mirar a Alex que se encontraba profundamente dormido y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, realmente era lindo mientras dormía trato de no moverse mucho más y simplemente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana aun sonriendo.

 

Tal escena no pasó desapercibida por Victoria, que al igual que Damián no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Damián, las luces aún estaban encendidas.

 

— Te están esperando — dijo Victoria animadamente — El problema será quitarte a mi hijo de encima.

— Sí, eso parece — dijo Damián riendo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y recostaba a Alex donde el estaba sentado tratando de no despertarlo — Muchas gracias por  traerme.

— No es nada, espero te hayas divertido — respondió Victoria sonriendo.

 

La madre de Damián abrió la puerta en ese momento y salió de la casa con la intención de saludar, por lo Victoria bajó del auto.

 

— Buenas noches — saludó la madre de Damián — Gracias por traer a Dam — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer después de secuestrarlo todo el día — bromeo — Soy Victoria, un placer — dijo tendiendole la mano — tendrá que disculpar a mi hijo pero se encuentra dormido en el auto.

— No se preocupe. Shantal Lacourt, el placer es mío — respondió mientras tomaba su mano respondiendo al saludo.

 

Victoria pudo notar de dónde venían los modales de Damián.

 

— Espero poder vernos en otra ocasión — propuso Shantal

— Estaré encantada — dijo Victoria con una sonrisa — Hasta luego y gracias de nuevo por acompañar a los gemelos hoy Damián.

—Yo debería agradecerles por invitarme, despídame de  ambos cuando despierten — respondió Damián — Que pase buena noche señora  Victoria — agregó mientras se acercaba a su madre para entrar a la casa.

 

— Igualmente  — dijo Victoria antes de volver a su auto.

  
Shantal observó a su hijo una vez que entraron a su casa. Y le pareció que lucía realmente feliz además de agotado.

  
— Entonces —  dijo llamando la atención de su hijo —  ¿Tuviste un buen día? —  preguntó.

— Esos dos tienen las fiestas de cumplaños mas singulares que eh visto — respondio riendo Damian — Diria que estoy hecho polvo pero ha valido la pena, ¿aunque quizá mañana no piense lo mismo? — agregó con un expresión adolorida mientras miraba hacia su torso donde habían impactado las paintball.

 

Shantal se rio ante el comentario de su hijo.   
  
— Bueno, lo descubriremos al amanecer — dijo sonriendo — Ve a dormir, pero si quieres mañana debes contarme los detalles  ¿Vale?   
— Siempre termino haciéndolo — respondió Damián sonriendo de igual manera mientras se dirigía a su habitación — Buenas noches mamá.

— Descansa hijo — respondió Shantal con una pequeña sonrisa y espero a que Damián entrara a su habitación antes de  ir a la suya.

  
  
  
  


— Sus regalos siguen en la camioneta que rentamos. Saquenlos o los devolveré junto con la camioneta — dijo Arnaud a sus hijos que estaban desayunando tranquilamente.   
  
Ambos se rieron ante el comentario y se apresuraron a terminar su desayuno. Estaban ansiosos por ver que le habían regalado. Después de haber sacado los regalos del automóvil los dividieron según a quién le pertenecían  terminando cada uno con un montón  a cada lado de la sala. 

 

Comenzaron a abrir sus regalos poco a poco, mientras que los regalos de Alexy eran un tanto variados,  los de Armin claramente se inclinaban hacia el lado de los videojuegos.   
  
— Te dije que los  videojuegos se iban a volver en tu contra — bromeo Alexy, aunque Armin lo ignoro ya que estaba fastidiado puesto que tenía juegos repetidos.   
— Tendré que pedirles el recibo de compra — se quejó

 

Alexy no pudo evitar echarse a reír, dudando en que alguno conservará el recibo de compra o que quisiera dárselo a su hermano. Armin observó a su hermano y le arrebató el peluche que estaba sosteniendo, tratando de devolverle la jugada.   
  
— ¿Que es esta cosa tan fea? — preguntó observando la figura de felpa.   
— Es un ajolote y no es feo — defendió Alexy con una mueca infantil.   
— ¿Quien te lo regalo? — preguntó devolviendole el peluche a sabiendas de que no lograría ganar nada.   
— Dam — respondió Alexy sonriendo mientra miraba al ajolote de peluche, era más grande de los que había tratado de conseguir en internet y se preguntaba cómo lo había conseguido,   
— Eso explica todo — se burló Armin — Bien. Iré a probar los juegos nuevos — dijo levantándose y llevandose sus regalos.

 

Alexy comenzó a recoger el papel de regalo que había quedado regado por todas partes y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado abrir un obsequio. Se trataba de una pequeña cajita decorada con franjas color naranja y azul marino además de la etiqueta con su nombre.    
  
Le pareció demasiado curiosa y comenzó a abrirla de manera cuidadosa para no estropearla. La caja solo contenía lo que parecía ser una carta, el color de la hoja era el mismo que el de la nota que había encontrado en su mochila la vez anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír y desdoblo la hoja mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que diría esta vez.

 

_ “Te quiero, amor, amor absurdamente,  _ __  
_ tontamente, perdido, iluminado,  _ __  
_ soñando rosas e inventando estrellas  _ __  
_ y diciéndote adiós yendo a tu lado. _ __  
_ Feliz cumpleaños vida mía   _ _  
_ __ -Lestat” 

  
— Lestat — murmuró pensando que el nombre le sonaba de algun lado   
  
Se sentía algo sorprendido por el poema que acababa de leer, claramente se trataba de una declaración, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba claro que debía encontrar a quien le estaba escribiendo esos poemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, yo aquí de nuevo, no pude resistirme a publicar el siguiente capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? La relación de Damián y Alexy va cambiando gradualmente :3 ¿Que piensan de este primer vistazo a la madre Damián? ¿Alguna teoría loca por ahí? En fin espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos y espero hayan encontrado el “Easter egg” escondido dentro de la trama.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no leemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Memories of the sky"
> 
> PD: El siguiente cap lo colgare el 29/08/2016 aproximadamente, mientras cuentenme ¿Que es lo que imaginan con ese título?


	16. 16. Memories of the sky

**Capítulo 16:**

**Memories of the sky**

 

El lunes parecía avanzar más lento que cualquier otro en la corta historia de sus vidas, a pesar de haber utilizado el día anterior para descansar un poco, se sentían totalmente agotados y doloridos, sonaba ilógico pero no iban a ponerse a discutir con su cuerpos sintiéndose como se sentían. 

 

Alexy arrojaba con discreción pequeños trozos de papel arrugado intentando despertar a su gemelo antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta de que estaba dormido ya que Castiel no tenía la intención de despertarlo.

 

— Dejalo antes de que Delannay te regañe a ti — sugirió Kentin en un susurro.

— Si se mete en problemas una vez más van a suspenderlo — respondió Alexy soltando un suspiro.

 

Lo pensó dos veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo, en teoría el estaba cerca de quedar en la misma situación que Armin, así que lo mejor era dejarlo, aunque quisiera ayudarlo.

 

Los minutos siguieron avanzando con lentitud, había un silencio diferente al usual en el aula, que incluso a la profesora le pareció extraño. Dejó de dar su explicación par observarlos de uno en uno y al notarlo la mayoría se irguió en sus asientos fingiendo estar concentrados al 100% en la clase. 

 

— No sé qué es lo que hicieron con su fin de semana, pero en mi clase — dijo mientras caminaba por el aula hasta los lugares de Castiel y Armin — No se viene a dormir — agregó dejando caer un par de libros para despertar a Armin — ¿Tuvo una buena siesta joven Armin?

— ¿Algún inconveniente? — preguntó Mme. Shermansky entrando con el Sr.Farrés.

— Sólo que el joven Armin decidió usar mi clase para dormir — respondió observando al aludido con enfado al igual que la directora.

— Nos encargaremos del asunto después del anuncio — dijo Mme.Shermansky — Sr.Farrés ¿le importaría dar el anuncio?

— Se están haciendo los preparativos para un viaje a las montañas — un murmullo se extendió por todo el aula — Sin embargo el viaje aún no tiene una fecha definida y además sólo podrán asistir los que aprueben con la mejor nota el examen que se aplicará probablemente en dos o tres semanas — explicó el profesor.

 

A pesar de las preguntas que algunos hicieron, la directora no quiso revelar más información y antes de salir del aula llamó a Armin para hablar sobre su castigo.

  
  


Alexy esperaba a su gemelo en el patio para volver a su casa, no había vuelto a clase así que supuso que la directora seguía regañandolo. Volvió a entrar al instituto para buscar a su gemelo y lo encontró saliendo de la oficina de la directora.

 

— ¿Que te dijo? — preguntó Alexy al ver la expresión de frustración de su hermano.

— Debo limpiar el aula de ciencias y quedarme a 3 horas de castigo con Farrés.

 

Alexy lo miró algo preocupado, el castigo parecía demasiado así que imaginaba que Armin había encontrado la manera de evitar su suspensión.

 

— Supongo que te veré en casa — dijo Alexy a su gemelo que asintió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

 

Alexy salió del instituto, le resultaba algo extraño tener que caminar solo a casa. 

 

En ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que no se trataba del hecho de que Armin no estuviera con él, sino el que Damián no los hubiera esperado, realmente y sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a la presencia del aludido. Alexy negó con la cabeza intentando alejar todas la ideas que amenazaban con no dejar de pensar en Damián el resto de la tarde.

 

— Tardaste mucho pequeño — dijo Damián recargado en un árbol del patio — ¿Armin no consiguió librarse del castigo?

— No podría aunque quisiera — respondió Alexy con una pequeña sonrisa — por otro lado, no sabía que me esperabas.

— No pensabas que te dejaría regresar solo a casa ¿No? — comentó Damián sonriendo de medio lado — Será mejor huir antes de que la directora quiera castigarnos  a nosotros también — agregó comenzando a caminar a la salida.

 

Alexy se rió un poco mientras seguía a Damián a la salida.

 

— Por cierto — dijo llamando la atención de Damián habían caminado un rato en silencio y comenzaba a ser incómodo — Me encanto el ajolote que me regalaste — dijo con una sonrisa

— Me alegra, temía que  te pareciera algo infantil — respondió Damian sonriendo — lamento no poder conseguirte uno real, aunque con el huron que tiene tu hermano quizá fue lo mejor   
— No es usual, pero eso lo hace especial — dijo animado — así que descuida, sé que no es posible tener uno… hablando de Rocket, me gustaría conocer a tu escritor mascota — bromeo.

— Tienes razón, aunque quizá Shakespeare no es tan amigable como Rocko — mencionó Damián negando dramáticamente — Es sólo una escritor amargado y algo huraño aunque estoy seguro de que le agradaras.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Alex entusiasmado — ¿Hay algún problema si voy a tu casa hoy?

— No ninguno — respondió Damián riendo el hecho de que Alex quisiera ir a su casa lo ponía algo nervioso, no solía invitar a casi nadie — Sólo espero que mi habitación esté en condiciones — agregó tratando de recordar cómo la había dejado esa mañana.

— No puede estar peor que la mía — respondió bromeando intententando ocultar que la idea de conocer la casa de Damián lo ponía nervioso. 

 

Cuando se había auto-invitado no esperaba obtener una respuesta afirmativa  « ¿Qué estás haciendo Alexy? » ,  pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

 

— Aquí es — dijo Damián llamando la atención de Alex — ¿Nervioso? No te preocupes Shakes es gruñón pero no agresivo.

 

Alexy observó a Damián un momento antes de sonreír, no podía ser tan obvio con sus emociones, se reclamó.   
  
— Bueno, realmente nunca he estado muy cerca de una iguana — era una excusa estúpida pero no había podido pensar en algo mejor.

— No son muy diferentes a un gato — respondió Damián mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a Alex — Adelante pequeño  —  agregó sonriendo.

— Gracias Dam  — dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

 

Observó el lugar con curiosidad, no era un lugar más pequeño que su casa, pero la disposición de los muebles reducían un tanto el espacio, Alexy no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de que su madre sugeriría algunos cambios, sin embargo a él le gustaba el lugar. 

 

Damián se dio cuenta como Alex observaba todo con curiosidad lo que le resultó divertido   
  


— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — pregunto sonriéndole amablemente.

 

Alexy volvió la atención a Damián y sonrió.

 

— Estoy bien, gracias — respondió antes de volver su atención a la decoración de la casa. 

— Creo que Shakes está arriba ¿Quieres que lo baje o vienes conmigo? aunque te advierto que no recuerdo el estado de mi habitación — menciono mirando escaleras arriba 

— Te acompaño — respondió Alexy soltando una pequeña risa, era la segunda vez que Damián mencionaba el estado de su habitación y ya le había dado curiosidad.

— De acuerdo, sígueme — dijo mientras comenzaba a subir — mi habitación es la segunda puerta  a la izquierda , la primera es de mi madre.

 

Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Damián. La habitación de este estaba perfectamente ordenada y Alexy sonrió ante la idea de darse cuenta que no esperaba otra cosa, a simple vista era un poco más amplia que la suya, había pequeñas repisas con libros sobre la cabecera de la cama, además de un mueble donde estaba el ordenador, una pequeño cómoda al lado de la cama, un terrario que obviamente pertenecía a Shakespeare y más repisas con libros en la paredes.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa iguana? — se preguntó Damián mientras comenzaba a buscar en su terrario que estaba abierto — Suele pasarse todo el dia en la ventana pero no logro encontrarla — agregó moviendo ligeramente las cortinas de su ventana.

 

Alexy estaba recorriendo la habitación con cuidado, poniendo atención a su alrededor por si encontraba a Shakespeare, se acercó a una de las repisas y al escuchar que Damián le hablaba volteo con la intención de responderle, pero al hacerlo sintió que algo trepaba por su espalda, en un primer instante se asustó quedándose estático mientras volteaba un poco para encontrarse con la iguana enroscada en su cuello.

 

— Eh… Dam — llamó con cierto nerviosismo, no tenía idea de qué hacer con Shakespeare sobre su hombro

— ¿Que pasa Alex?... — Damian dio la vuelta encontrándose con el estado de Alex y alzó las manos frente así para colocarse enfrente de él — Tranquilo, no pasa nada, Shakes no te hará daño, es raro, no suele hacer esto. Ven Shakespeare asustas a nuestro invitado — agregó mientras acercaba su mano a Shakespeare para retirarlo hasta que sintió el inconfundible ardor de un coletazo en el dorso de la mano lo que lo hizo alejar las manos de Alex — ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Shakespeare ven acá! — dijo en tono autoritario mientras repetía la acción para esta vez no solo recibir un coletazo si no un intento de mordida, Damián se quedó estático por un momento comprendiendo lo que pasaba — No, ni lo pienses… — mencionó mientra fulminaba con la mirada a su mascota.

 

Alexy se había mantenido callado mientras escuchaba y observaba las acciones de Damián, se había tranquilizado puesto que Shakespeare sólo estaba ahí y a pesar de haber golpeado a Damián, no le había hecho nada, aunque resultaba muy incomodo tenerla enroscada sobre su hombros, temía lastimarlo con alguno de sus movimientos por lo que estaba lo más quieto que podía.

 

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — dijo en un tono bajo mientras miraba a Damián.

— Parece ser que Shakespeare cree haber encontrado a su Julieta — respondió Damián molesto mientras aún quería matar a Shakes con la mirada — Pero ese escritor está delirando si cree que se lo voy a permitir.

 

Alexy levantó las cejas en señal de confusión, Damián no podía estar insinuando lo que pensaba.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó mientras paseaba la mirada de la iguana a Damián

— Me temo que si, pero mas le vale desistir de la idea si no quiere terminar como un platillo típico — respondió  Damián esta vez claramente amenazando a la iguana quien solo se apego mas a Alex.

— Que fea amenaza — dijo Alexy riendo un poco — Vamos Shakes, o vas a asfixiarme — le dijo a la iguana mientras acercaba su mano para probar algo de suerte al intentar bajarla — ¿Sólo la agarro? Nunca he tenido una iguana tan cerca — preguntó. 

— Esta no era como planeaba tu primera impresión — respondió Damián mientras le sonreía — Sólo tómala con ambas manos, si mi hipótesis es correcta mi escritor traidor no te hará nada — agregó alejándose un poco sabía que en ese momento Shakespeare tenía la batalla ganada 

— Ahora soy un sujeto de prueba — refunfuño mientras tomaba a Shakespeare como Damián le había dicho a lo que la iguana reaccionó dócilmente — ¿Cual es la siguiente prueba? — preguntó bromeando. 

— Ninguna — gruño Damián mientras volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Shakespeare — Iguana traidora —  murmuró molesto — Creo que en este momento eres el ser  que más quiere en el mundo — dijo Damián mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— No sé cómo debo tomar eso — respondió Alexy mientras caminaba para sentarse en la cama de Damián y poder dejar a Shakespeare sobre sus piernas — Creo que es lo más raro que me ha pasado — agregó mientras acariciaba a Shakespeare con cuidado.

— Bueno piensa que un escritor acaba de enamorarse de ti a primera vista — mencionó Damian riendo aunque aún quería encerrar a Shakes en su terrario.

— Espero que no sea lo más romántico que alguien me diga — dijo observando por un momento a Damián. 

— Estoy seguro que no será así — respondió Damian sentándose al lado de Alex sólo para levantarse inmediatamente por el coletazo recibido de un molesto Shakespeare — Juro que te haré sopa — agregó volviendo fulminar con la mirada a Shakes.

 

Alexy se rió un poco, Shakespeare se había quedado quieto en su regazo mientras Alexy volvía a observar a su alrededor, Damián realmente tenía muchos libros en su habitación. Su mirada se posó sobre un portaretratos que se encontraba sobre la cómoda de Damián, dónde había una fotografía de un niño sonriente con una gorra de aviador que le quedaba grande, mientras el hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos también sonreía.

 

— ¿Eres tú? — preguntó volteando a ver a Damián con curiosidad — El de la foto.

 

Damian dirigió su mirada hacia el viejo portaretratos y lo tomo observándolo por un momento  con una sonrisa melancólica y una mirada cargada de añoranza para después dárselo a Alex quien lo tomó para observar la foto con más atención.

 

— Sí… tenía 6 años, la gorra fue regalo de mi padre, aunque me quedaba algo grande, supongo que en ese entonces quería ser piloto como él — respondió Damián mientras sonreía — Mi madre dice que en ese entonces mi entretenimiento número uno era seguirlo como patito cuando venía a casa — agregó riendo un poco.

 

Alexy había dejado de ver la fotografía para centrar toda su atención en lo que Damián le contaba, algo parecía diferente en él mientras hablaba de su padre incluso su risa no se escuchaba alegre como debería de ser, algo le decía que no preguntara más pero por otro lado quería saber, conocer un poco más de su vida.

 

— ¿Es piloto? — preguntó con cierta cautela.

  
Damián sonrió y se sentó junto a él aprovechando que Shakes parecía dormido.

 

— Era… de la real fuerza aérea Británica, murió en combate meses después de esa foto — mencionó Damián un poco más bajo pocas personas sabían lo de su padre — Su nombre era Jonathan Bennett —  agregó mientras sonreía. 

— Lo siento, no debí preguntar — dijo Alexy mientras pensaba que quizá su curiosidad había llegado demasiado lejos.

 

Damián miró a Alex sonriéndole con ternura y pasó una manos por sus cabellos revolviendolos.

 

— No te disculpes, no pasa nada — respondió Damián mientras le sonreía — Yo he querido contarte, después de todo me alegra que te intereses en mi — agregó Damián sonriéndole con galantería para después reír — De hecho… — Damián se levantó dirigió a su closet para sacar lo que parecía ser un gorro muy desgastado y algo viejo que colocó sobre la cabeza de Alex — Se ve mas lindo en ti — menciono mientras sonreía y terminaba de colocar el viejo gorro de aviador.

 

Alex sonrió un poco sin estar seguro de cómo debía responder a eso. 

 

— Shakes va a ponerse celoso si te oye decir eso de nuevo — dijo finalmente intentando bromear un poco.

 

Damian dirigió su mirada a Shakespeare  y su sonrisa se borró para poner una mueca molesta   
  


— Iguana traidora — respondió negando — ¿Que se supone que voy hacer contigo, escritor enamorado? — suspiro Damián. 

— No se si estas celoso o preocupado  —respondió Alexy sin atreverse a mirar a Damián.

— Las dos son buenas opciones — mencionó Damián riendo.

—  Dime dónde dejo a tu escritor  —  preguntó tomando a  Shakespeare con cuidado mientras se levantaba   — Creo que ya debería irme.

—  En el terrario — respondió Damián  —  Te acompañare a tu casa — agregó  mientras abria mas la tapa del terrario para que Alex dejara a la iguana.

— Vale — respondió mientras metía a Shakespeare en su terrario — Estaba pensando — dijo mientras recogía su mochila del suelo — Se te ve mejor a ti — agregó con una sonrisa mientras le ponía el gorro.

 

Damián sonrió y sostuvo la gorra un momento antes de dejarlo sobre la cama.

— Vamos — mencionó mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Alex.

  
  


La madre de Damián acababa de entrar a la casa cuando escuchó un par de voces provenientes de las escaleras, lo cual le resulto un poco extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a encontrar a nadie en su casa más que a su hijo.   
  
— Damián — llamó con voz delicada mientras dejaba sus llaves y bolso en el sofá.

— Bienvenida de vuelta — respondió Damián cuando llegó a la sala con Alex detrás — Justo estaba por salir.

— Entonces tuve suerte — respondió sonriendo mientras saludaba a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla — Hola, soy Shantal, la madre de Damián — saludo acercándose al chico de cabellos azules que había bajado con su hijo mientras le tendía la mano.   
  
Alexy reaccionó tomando la mano de Shantal, le resultaba un poco extraña la formalidad con la que  se desenvolvió la madre de Damián   
  
— Soy Alexy — dijo sonriendo animadamente — Espero que no le moleste mi visita.   
— Para nada ¿Te quedaras a comer? — preguntó aun a sabiendas de que estaba por irse

 

Alexy miró rápidamente a Damián como preguntando qué hacer, nunca antes había estado en tal situación.   
  
— Me encantaría, pero mi hermano me está esperando en casa para la comida — se disculpó — ¿En otra ocasión puede ser?    
— ¿Seguro? — insistió un poco — Puedes invitar a tu hermano si quieres.   
  
Alexy volvió a buscar a Damián con la mirada, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso.   
  
— Esta bien — Alexy accedió con una pequeña sonrisa, temía ofenderla si se negaba una vez más.

 

Shantal sonreía, parecía realmente contenta con su respuesta, luego de eso, la aludida entró a la cocina mientras Alexy volvía a dejar su mochila en el suelo. Damián se rió sin poder evitarlo su madre era realmente persuasiva cuando quería.

 

— No te preocupes yo le explicare a Armin si no me intenta asesinar antes — mencionó riendo.

— No creo que se de cuenta — respondio Alexy — segun mis calculos le quedan al menos dos horas de castigo, si es que termino de limpiar el aula de ciencias — dijo riéndose un poco — ¿No te molesta que me haya quedado, verdad?

— No, para nada, yo estaré bien mientras tu “Romeo” no salga de su terrario — respondió Damián mirando hacia las escaleras 

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Alexy riendo un poco antes de decidir que iría a la cocina — ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa propia de él a lo que Shantal respondió de igual manera.   
— Claro, ¿podrías sacar los platos?, están en ese mueble en la segunda puerta de abajo — respondió señalando la puerta mientras Alexy asentía con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Vendrá tú hermano? — agregó.   
— En realidad aún está cumpliendo su castigo es la escuela así que no puede — respondió y en ese momento Damián entró a la cocina y ayudó a Alexy con la vajilla

— Lástima, será en otra ocasión. 

 

Alexy y Damián terminaron de colocar la mesa mientras Shantal terminaba de preparar la comida. Alexy se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que podía darse cuenta, sin necesidad de esforzarse, de los modales tan marcados que había en la familia, por lo que terminó intentando ser lo más educado posible.

 

La comida transcurrió de manera tranquila y amena. Shantal hizo algunas preguntas sobre la escuela y dejó que los chicos respondieron con libertad mientras ella observaba sus reacciones. Alexy tendía a reírse de la bromas de Damián e incluso, se atrevía a molestar un poco al aludido a lo que Damián respondía simplemente riendose o devolviendo la broma. 

 

Para Shantal, la manera en la que se relacionaban resultaba realmente curiosa, miradas fugaces, y sonrisas traviesas, la idea de que estuvieran escondiendo algo se hizo presente y no pudo evitar reír un poco, a lo que ambos chicos respondieron con una mirada matizada en sorpresa y vergüenza. Ella podía darse cuenta que era lo que mantenía a Damián tan cautivado; Alexy, a su parecer era muy alegre, algo infantil, extrovertido y, por decirlo de alguna manera, muy colorido, todo lo contrario a su hijo.

 

Al final, Alexy ayudó a Damián a recoger y lavar los platos antes de irse.

 

— Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer, estuvo realmente delicioso — agradeció Alexy nuevamente.   
— No fue nada. Espero verte pronto.   
— Seguro, si Dam me invita la próxima vez — dijo riendo un poco ante la mirada algo sorprendida de Damián, después de todo él se había auto-invitado — Hasta luego señora — se despidió de manera cortés.

— Nos vemos pronto Alexy. Le das mis saludos a tu madre —  añadió con una sonrisa.

  
  


Alexy y Damián comenzaron a recorrer la calle en silencio hasta que doblaron la esquina y se perdieron de la vista de la madre de Damián y al hacerlo, ambos soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad por lo que acabaron por comenzar a reír.

 

— Tú mamá es muy linda — dijo Alexy para romper el silencio que se había establecido de nuevo — … y algo intimidante — agregó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa — en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Si, pero te aseguro que le agradas, aunque no más que Shakespeare —  respondió Damián riendo — ¿Qué haré contigo Alex ? me temo que me robaste el corazon de mi escritor — agregó suspirando mientras negaba dramáticamente. 

— Realmente no sé si reir o ponerme a llorar — respondió negando con la cabeza.

— Bueno te aseguro que es un caballero, un gran partido aunque no para ti — mencionó Damian riendo aun mas fuerte — Tal vez tengas que romperle el corazon. 

— No me queda de otra. Las iguanas no son mi tipo — respondió entre risas — Aunque ahora siento pena por él. 

— No te preocupes solo sera un escritor con el corazón roto más del montón — dijo Damián sonriendo.

— Eres cruel — reclamó — ¿No te dará problemas cuando vuelvas?

— Probablemente sólo me ignore y trate de buscarte — respondió Damián — Pero te aseguro que se le pasara en unos días no puede odiarme, después de todo yo lo alimento.

— Si tu lo dices — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Gracias por acompañarme. 

— De nada  pequeño, gracias por quedarte a comer, mamá puede ser algo insistente cuando quiere — mencionó sonriendo mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa de Alex.

 

Alexy estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta detrás de sí se abrió de golpe.  « Ya se había tardado… » pensó

 

— Ni se te ocurra gritar Armin — advirtió Alexy

— No iba a hacerlo — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Esto es nuevo — dijo Alexy volteando a ver a Damián con una expresión de falsa angustia — Creo que va matarme… Dile a Shakes que siento no poder amarlo.

— Pobrecillo escritor enamorado — Damián sonrió de medio lado — no te preocupes yo le diré a no ser que intente atacarme primero.

 

Ambos miraron a Armin que parecía haber quedado en shock ante lo que habían dicho y no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír.

 

— No le veo la gracia — dijo Armin malhumorado.

— Creo que yo me retiro — mencionó Damian parando de reir — Adios pequeño cuidate de los intentos homicidas de tu hermano, gracias por lo de hoy — agregó mirando a Alex para dar la vuelta sonriendo — Trata de no morir hoy Armin.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza mientra reía y entraba a la casa, siendo seguido por su hermano que había decidido que quería algunas respuestas.

 

Damián volvió a su casa sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, había sido un buen día después de todo, exceptuando algunos detalles, claro estaba.

 

— Pareces feliz — dijo Shantal observando a su hijo entrar a la casa.

— Lo estoy — respondió Damian restándole importancia.

— ¿Puedo saber porque? — no era una pregunta aunque lo pareciera, y Damián lo sabía.

— Creo que ya sabes porque — respondió sonriendo.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — dijo con voz cantarina — Pero quiero que me lo digas.

— ¿Es acaso esto un intento por obtener una confesión? creo que conozco mis derechos no cederé ante sus interrogantes señorita abogada  — respondió mientra reía y trataba de dirigirse a su habitación

— ¿A donde crees que vas, querido? — llamó con voz autoritaria — No puedes irte hasta que respondas. 

— ¿Puedo alegar demencia? — preguntó frenando su intento de huida al instante.

— No ha lugar, responda lo que se le ha preguntado. 

— Estoy seguro de estar sufriendo un abuso de autoridad — respondió quejándose — Exijo un cambio de fiscal.

 

Shantal observó a su hijo por un momento, siempre le había resultado divertido hablar de esa manera con él y con el paso del tiempo Damián había aprendido a evadir sus preguntas con facilidad, lo que le producía una especie de satisfacción y fastidio al mismo tiempo.

 

— Bien, te dejo en paz, sólo por esta vez, tendrás que responderme en algún momento — dijo sonriendo un poco.

— Esperare la cita para declarar — respondió Damián mientras huía a su habitación.

 

Shantal soltó un largo suspiro, como toda madre, le gusta ver a su hijo feliz, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo realmente encantado por alguien, y sabía muy bien que eso nunca era bueno. Se levantó del sofá dónde se encontraba para tomar uno de los portarretratos que se encontraban como decoración en la sala.

 

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba la imagen que ahí se encontraba.

 

— Dam se parece demasiado a ti… — dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por el cristal que protegía la foto de Jonathan — Me temo que van a romperle el corazón — agregó soltando un suspiro antes de devolver la foto a su lugar.

  
  
  


— ¡Por un demonio Armin dejame solo! — gritó Alexy dando un portazo para encerrarse en su habitación. 

 

Armin no se había despegado de él desde que Damián se había ido y de eso hacía ya poco más de dos horas. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que Shakespeare era una iguana Armin seguía sin creerle y se inventaba cosas que sólo dios sabía de qué foro de internet había tomado la idea.

 

Puso su música a todo volumen para opacar el ruido de los golpes que Armin daba a su puerta y comenzó a sacar su cosas para hacer la tarea que debía entregar al día siguiente y comenzó a fastidiarse al no encontrar la hoja donde había anotado las especificaciones con las que la señora Delannay quería la tarea, realmente debía dejar de escribir en hojas sueltas, pensó mientras sacudía sus libros y cuadernos tratando de encontrar la hoja, sin embargo lo único que había encontrado era otra nota color magenta con un poema escrito.

 

_ “Me gusta tu mirada que te define como sincera, _ _   
_ _ porque verdades se plasman en tus ojos, _ _   
_ _ sin obstáculos, sin muros ni barreras, _ _   
_ _ vestidos de luz opacan a los luceros. _ _   
_ _ Me gusta tu sonrisa que ahuyenta a la tristeza, _ _   
_ _ alegría se dibuja en tus labios, _ _   
_ _ sin temores, sin falsedad, sin engaños, _ _   
_ _ en ellos habita la palabra verdadera. _ _   
_ __ -Lestat”

 

—  « L estat, quizás deba pedirte que anotes mi tarea»  — pensó mientras guardaba la nota junto a las otras.


	17. 17. Desencadenante

**Capítulo 17:**

**Desencadenante**

  
  


Valya no podía creer lo que veía. En realidad sí podía, pero tras haber estado sacando conjeturas todo el día anterior con Rosalya, lo que veía simplemente derribaba con facilidad más de la mitad de sus hipótesis.

 

Rosalya se acercó con discreción a Valya que se mantenía pegada al marco de la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que Damián y Priya mantenían dentro del salón.

 

— Val — carraspeo Rosalya para llamar la atención de su amiga que se sorprendió por la su llegada — ¿Que se supone que haces? — preguntó en un susurro mientras fruncia el ceño ligeramente.

— Trataba de escuchar la conversación de Damián y Priya — respondió de igual manera y Rosalya la miró con un gesto de cierto fastidio — Cuando llegué ya estaban ahí y pensé que si entraba dejarían de hablar de manera como lo estaban haciendo.

— Tienes un punto. Al menos dime que has conseguido algo de información.

— Lo único que tengo es a Damián riendo con alguien y no es a costillas de Armin — respondió aunque a Rosalya no parecía hacerle gracia el chiste.

 

Rosalya echó un vistazo dentro del salón, realmente no había nada en la escena que resultara demasiado intrigante. Una idea cruzó la mente de Rosalya y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, Valya sabía lo que eso significaba. 

  
  


Alexy llegó al instituto a la misma hora que siempre, Armin se había quedado despierto hasta tarde y había decidido no despertarlo, se la debía por todo el alboroto que había causado el día anterior, estaba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero cuando escucho que Rosalya se acercaba junto con Valya. Le bastó una simple mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de uno de los planes de Rosalya.

 

— No son ni las 9 y ustedes ya estan planeando el dominio del mundo — bromeó Alexy con su habitual tono jovial.

— Ya nos conoces — dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa mientras Valya se encogía de hombros — Alexy, hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar — agregó yendo directamente al grano.

 

El aludido observó a la albina, había sido mala idea dejar a su hermano en casa. 

 

— ¡Basta! En serio te dije la verdad Rosalya — expresó Alexy algo fastidiado, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en un intento de dar por zanjado el tema.

— Pero no has respondido lo otro — gruño la aludida tratando de seguirle el paso.

— ¡Lo hice! Claramente dije:  No le veo ningún problema.

— No es una respuesta.

 

Alexy observó de nuevo a Rosalya, no entendía qué era lo que quería conseguir con todas esas preguntas, que, a su parecer no venían al caso. Chistó la lengua en un gesto enfadado y negó con la cabeza, no seguiría con ese tema. Siguió caminando sin decir una sola palabra más siendo seguido por las dos chicas.

 

— ¡No entres! — dijo Valya cuando Alexy se disponía a entrar al aula.

 

Alexy la miró y acabó por cruzarse de brazos.

 

— ¿Que hicieron? — preguntó con seriedad y ambas intercambiaron miradas. 

 

La puerta a espaldas de Alexy se abrió y este volteo esperando ver alguna broma arruinada o algo similar, sin embargo, a sus espaldas sólo estaba Damián.

 

— Ok. Ya no entendí ¿qué es lo que querían? — expresó con confusión mientras trataba de hilar todo de nuevo para encontrar una explicación.

— ¿Hay reunión matutina y no me invitaron? — preguntó Damián al verlos frente a la puerta

 

Alexy sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, la cara que había puesto Valya significaba que lo que sea que hubiesen planeado había salido mal.

 

— Sólo estaba recordando las preguntas que aun no me respondes — dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa.

 

Valya miró a su amiga y Alexy levantó la cejas extrañado. 

 

— A mi no me metas es en esto — dijeron Valya y Alexy mientras entraban al salón dejando a los otros dos solos.

 

Damián pasó saliva, al ver marcharse al par mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de evitar a Rosa.

  
— Recuerdo haber respondido, quizá tu memoria está fallando — mencionó mientras comenzaba a dar la vuelta para entrar al salon.

— No fue así — dijo Rosalya impidiendo que Damián se fuera.

 

Rosalya abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando todo lo que decían. 

 

— No te libraras de mi hoy — amenazó antes de dejar que Damián se fuera.

  
  


Para Valya toda la situación comenzaba a estar más enredada de lo que suponía al principio, pero ya no se atrevía a preguntar nada, Damián había evadido sus preguntas desde el principio a pesar de no ser tan personales como las que quería hacer esta vez, así que sabía que no obtendría nada de él no importaba lo mucho que se esforzará.

 

Como siempre,caminaba por los pasillos de un lado al otro cuando al pasar por el frente de las escaleras la voz de Priya la hizo detenerse.

 

— Ah, hola, lo siento no te había visto — saludo Valya.

— Descuida — sonrió Priya — Valya, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Claro, dime de qué se trata…

— Me gustaría que le preguntarás a Damián que piensa de mí — la miro con seriedad — Lo haría yo misma pero se que no me responderá, así que pensé que quizás tengas más suerte.

 

Valya la miró un momento,  «Más enredado » pensó.

 

— No creo que me responda — dijo Valya — Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien.

— Un poco. Es un buen chico y creo que supones hacía donde va esto ¿no? — dijo sonriendo un poco y Valya asintió — ¿Lo intentaras?

— Veré que consigo — respondió Valya riendo un poco.

  
  


Damián se encontraba en el Jardín, intentando encontrar el párrafo que había estado leyendo antes de que Rosalya apareciera con sus preguntas. Valya pensó que ese podría ser un buen momento para decirle lo que Priya le había contado rato atrás por lo que se acercó esperando que Damián no se molestara con ella.

 

— Dam — llamó Valya mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Que necesitas Valya? — respondió Damian cansado a este paso nadie lo dejaría terminar su lectura.

— Necesito que me respondas una pregunta — dijo Valya con una sonrisa que prácticamente rogaba una respuesta —  Sólo será una, por favor Dam...

— Tu siempre necesitas eso — respondió mirando hacia otro lado,suspiro resignado al notar la expresión de Valya — Anda, ya, dime que quieres saber — dijo esta vez un poco más amable.

 

Valya se tomó un pequeño momento para reflexionar sobre su pregunta y al final optó por cumplir el favor que le prometió  a Priya.

 

— ¿Qué piensas sobre Priya? 

— ¿Y a ti porque te interesa saber? — preguntó Damián sospechando la respuesta.

— Curiosidad  —  respondió luego de un momento de silencio. 

— Eso es tan raro en ti —  mencionó sarcásticamente. 

— Sí, bueno, creo que mejor te dejo solo — dijo Valya buscando la manera de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.

— ¿Tan rápido desistiras? — pregunto un poco más calmado quizá estaba portándose demasiado rudo con ella — Me parece una chica bastante agradable y mucho menos curiosa que la mayoría en este instituto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Ambos sabemos que sería tentar a mi suerte — dijo Valya riendo un poco. 

— La vida está llena de riesgos — respondió Damian sonriendo — Quizá te responda

— Vale, una pregunta más entonces — respondió Valya.

— Dispara — se burló Damián. 

— ¿Te interesa alguien? — preguntó luego de un momento tanteando el asunto. 

— No esperaba esa pregunta — respondió Damián sorprendido — Pero la respuesta es sí.

— Debiste verlo venir — dijo sonriendo un poco — Ahora quiero hacer más preguntas. 

— Si pero es una lastima que tu suerte se acabó — respondió Damián comenzando a retirarse, no sin antes detenerse para mirar a Valya —  ah… Valya, Shhh — agregó mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para despues reir y marcharse.

 

Valya hizo algunos ademanes exagerados, Damián no podía pedirle que no dijera nada, gruño un par de veces tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que podía guardar ese “secreto” antes de marcharse dándose por vencida.

 

« Es realmente imposible.» pensó Valya con pesar.

  
  


Faltaban 5 minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzará por lo que todos habían comenzado a ocupar sus respectivos lugares. 

 

— ¿Porque no vino Armin? — pregunto Valya sentándose momentáneamente al lado de Alexy.

— Se quedó despierto hasta tarde y no lo desperté — respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Porque?

— Por que me la debía — dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa —  Dime ¿Vas a decirme que era lo que Rosalya y tu planeaban en la mañana? — indagó un poco.

— Ah, eso… — dijo Valya un poco nerviosa — Rosa y yo creemos que estabas ocultando algo y teníamos algunas hipótesis.

 

Alexy observó a Valya sin acabar de entender qué era en lo que pensaban.

 

— Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Damián — agregó — Así que me preocupe y le dije a Rosa. 

— Están exagerando un poco… demasiado en realidad — respondió Alexy.

— Lo sé. Pero tú no dices nada sobre él y apenas he logrado sacarle una frase completa — se quejó.

— ¿Que tiene que ver esto con lo que pasó en la mañana?

— Rosalya quería ver cuál sería tu reacción si veías a Damián hablando con Priya. 

 

Alexy se puso a reír sin poder evitarlo, ya que había entendido hacía dónde se dirigía Valya con todo aquello.

 

— Bueno Val, si realmente estuviera pasando algo se los diría. Así que dejen de inventarse cosas y sobre todo, dejen en paz a Damián o va enfadarse y no haré nada para ayudarles ¿De acuerdo?

— Esta bien, pero hay una última cosa que debo decirte — dijo Valya.  

 

La campana sonó y el resto de los alumnos que faltaban entraron junto con la profesora Delannay, y ellos intercambiaron miradas en un mudo pacto de hablarlo más tarde. La profesora comenzó a explicar el experimento que harían en clase que contaba como puntos extra para el examen que presentarían en unas semanas.

 

— Señor Castiel,  ¿sabe donde se encuentra su compañero? — preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

— Mi hermano no se sentía bien esta mañana y no pudo venir — respondió Alexy tratando de cubrir la ausencia de Armin.

 

La profesora lo observó fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

 

— Hablaré con usted al final de la clase. Por la clase de hoy trabajará con el señor Castiel.

 

Alexy abrió la boca para contestar, pero al final simplemente recogió sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de equipo, esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control entre ellos. Damián suspiró completamente cansado mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de la señorita Delannay  y sus advertencias. Volteo a ver a Kentin quien parecía estar en el mismo estado que él.

  
— Pudo haber sido peor — murmuró Kentin mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro — ¿No crees?

 

Damián no podía pensar en un peor escenario que este excepto quizá con Rosalya.

  
— Sí… — respondió apenas comenzado con el experimento.

 

Kentin suspiro, ahora nadie podía culparlo de no haber intentado siquiera hablar con Damián.

 

Para suerte de todos, el experimento se desarrolló sin ningún problema y al final de la clase todos recogieron sus cosas ansiando poder volver a sus casas.

 

— Largo día ¿no crees? — preguntó Alexy acercándose a Damián

— Demasiado, estoy agotado — respondió Damián sonriendo su día no habia sido del todo malo  al menos podía pasar un tiempo a solas con Alex durante su regreso a casa. 

— ¿Me esperarás en el patio? — preguntó sonriendo un poco. 

 

La profesora Delannay los estaba viendo fijamente y sabía que eso significa que lo estaba esperando para hablar.

 

— No lo dudes pequeño —  respondió Damián

— Genial — expresó antes de ir a hablar con la profesora.

  
  


Alexy murmuraba fastidiado mientras tomaba algunas cosas del casillero de su hermano, realmente la idea de no despertar a su gemelo había sido la peor idea que podía habérsele ocurrido.

 

— Alexy ¿Podemos hablar ahora? — preguntó Valya quien había estado esperando a que Alexy saliera de la sala de profesores para hablarle.

— Dime — respondió Alexy sonriendo.

— Sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, dijiste que te gustaba alguien.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Dam me está esperando y ya tarde demasiado.

— Bien, no me respondas — dijo Valya negando con la cabeza mientras seguía a Alexy que ya había comenzado a avanzar — Pero Priya me dijo algo esta mañana…

  
  


Para cuando Alexy salió del instituto se sentía demasiado aturdido con sus emociones, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tomar. Había tantas cosas que sentía que debía solucionar primero y temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó acercándose a Damián intentando sonreír un poco.

— Si, ¿La señorita Delannay fue muy dura? — preguntó Damián al notar la expresión en el rostro de Alex.

— Un poco — dijo soltando un suspiro. 

 

Damián  sonrió con ternura y revolvió un poco los cabellos de Alex.

 

— Anda vámonos — mencionó mientras comenzaba a caminar — Creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso.

— La señora Delannay me dijo que hay que conseguir un tutor para Armin — comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar — Para ponerlo al corriente antes del examen para que tenga posibilidad de ir al viaje que están organizando — agregó.

— Quizá Nathaniel quiera ayudarle — sugirió Damián.

— Aún estaba en la sala de delegados, así que le pregunte. Dijo que sí, pero sólo si Armin ponía de su parte, pero no tengo esperanza alguna en ello — dijo con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Delannay  no te dio alguna sugerencia de quien podría ser además del delegado?

— Sí — respondió — pero no creo que sea buena idea. 

— ¿Por qué? a no ser que sea Castiel o Amber y su séquito no creo que se niegue — cuestiono Damián  sonriéndole.

— Tú no te negarás, pero no creo que Armin esté contento con la idea — dijo riendo

— Bueno no creo que sea alguien que le pueda caer tan mal a Armin ¿Y… yo que tengo que ver en el asunto? — respondió Damian temiendo lo peor.

— Que eres el plan B — respondió sin poder evitar reír. 

 

Damián freno de golpe mirando con pánico a Alexy 

 

— Estas bromeando ¿No? — preguntó mientras reía nervioso.

— Sip — respondió Alexy — Si eso te hace sentir mejor. 

 

Damián suspiro un momento con alivio para escuchar el resto de la respuesta y pasarse una mano por el pelo.

 

— ¿Por que yo? —  pregunto a modo de reproche infantil.

 

Alexy no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, Damián lucía realmente apesadumbrado ante la sola idea de fungir como tutor temporal de su hermano.

 

— Ruega a dios que todo salga bien con Nathaniel  — dijo Alexy de manera juguetona.

— Mi esperanza de que eso suceda es muy baja — respondió Damian comenzaba a resignarse.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un dramático? 

— Creo que tengo derecho a serlo — mencionó Damian riendo.

 

Alexy solo sonrió y se quedó callado mientras seguían caminando, mencionar el asunto de Armin lo había ayudado a quitarse algo de la cabeza, pero aún había otras cosas de las que quería hablar con Damián.

 

Si tan sólo no tuviera miedo de arruinarlo todo… 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Rocola Dalexy:**

**Track 1:** [War Of Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9jeaiWUtkQ)

 

**Capítulo 18:**

**War of Hearts**

 

_ *Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión* _ __   
  
**Arminvastolord: ¡DAMIÁN!**

**Arminvastolord: Que paso en la escuela hoy?!** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Alexy se encerró en su cuarto desde que llegó y no quiere hablar conmigo**

**Aaron: Lo regañaron por tu culpa tiene derecho a no hablarte** **  
** **Aaron: De vez en cuando eres demasiado idiota Armin** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Ha tenido peores problemas por mi culpa que eso.** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Olvidalo. Iré a seguir golpeando su puerta hasta que me abra** **  
** **Aaron: Armin deja de ser tan imbécil y déjalo en paz** **  
** **  
** _ *Arminvastolord ha cerrado sesión* _

**  
** — Idiota — susurró Damián frente al monitor lamentando la suerte de Alex.

 

Alexy se apresuró a abrir el correo al escuchar que su hermano se acercaba, sin embargo no había alcanzando a cargar los chats.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Armin mientras entraba a su habitación y veía a Alexy frente a su ordenador.   
— Nada, sólo quería ver que estabas jugando — dijo levantándose de la silla de su hermano.   
— Alexy...   
— Armin...   
— ¿Que hiciste? — preguntó al ver que su cuenta en WoW acababa de ser abierta otra vez.   
— Nada — respondió Alexy saliendo del lugar para irse a su habitación.   
— ¡Más te vale que no me hayas metido en problemas! — amenazó —  «Que no haya visto el chat, que no haya visto el chat...»  — pensaba mientras tecleaba un nuevo mensaje

  
  


_ *Arminvastolord ha iniciado sesión*  _ __   
  
**Arminvastolord: ¡DAMIÁN!** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Dime que no respondiste el mensaje anterior**

**Aaron: ¿Volviste de molestar a Alex? , dime que te echo a patadas de su cuarto**

**Arminvastolord: De que hablas?** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Joder contestaste el mensaje anterior no?**

 

Armin maldijo por lo bajo, si Alexy había visto el chat significaba que ahora sabía que  _ Aaron _ y Damián eran la misma persona, solo esperaba que no hubiera salido con una de sus bromas rara.

  
**Aaron: Los videojuegos te están afectando el cerebro, claro que  conteste, por favor deja de drogarte antes de hablarme**

**Arminvastolord: Deja de hablarme así!!!** **  
** **Aaron: controlate ratita tú eres el que llega me pide explicaciones le contesto y ahora no lo recuerda**

**Arminvastolord: Sólo espero que no hayas salido con tus juegos de ligoteo barato o Alex va a odiarme el resto de su vida** **  
** **Aaron: ¿Que tiene que ver Alex en todo esto?**

**Arminvastolord: Que estabas hablando con él no conmigo.** **  
** **Arminvastolord: aunque no se si sabe que eras tú.** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Que le dijiste? O que te dijo?**   
  


Damián se quedó estático por un momento agradeciendo mentalmente que la conversaciones del WoW no se registraban, habían dicho muchas cosas ahí que podían ser utilizadas en su contra.

  
**Aaron: Me llamó por mi nombre, ¡¿Como sabe que soy yo?¡ ¡¿Cuando abriste la boca Armin?¡**

**Arminvastolord: No, no, ese fui yo.** **  
** **Arminvastolord: dije: Damian! Y como no respondias baje  a la cocina a buscar de beber** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Y cuando volví Alex estaba en mi computadora y acababa de abrir el juego de nuevo** **  
** **Aaron: Entonces prácticamente le dijiste que yo soy Aaron, le conteste y me pregunto que paso en la escuela ya que  "Alex" no quería hablar contigo** **  
** **Aaron: ¡Joder! no puedes  cuidar tu cuenta de WoW**

 

Damián tamborileo sobre su escritorio ahora  Alex sabría que llevan conociéndose hace bastante tiempo, y todos lo escenarios que su mente había estado dibujando terminaban en Alex pensando que era un acosador, como el estúpido de su hermano había dicho al principio.

  
« Joder, ¿por qué ahora? » pensó fastidiado.

  
  


**Arminvastolord: Algo pasó en la escuela para que hiciera eso!** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Nunca antes se había metido a revisar mi computadora** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Si sabes algo dilo** **  
** **Aaron: ¡Que se supone que pueda saber hoy ni siquiera pude leer sólo un momento con Rosalya y Valya tras de mí todo el día!**

**Arminvastolord: Joder!** **  
** **Arminvastolord: Ire a hablar con él, si es que me deja** **  
** **Aaron: Alex me odiara y por tu jodida culpa**

**Arminvastolord: Para mi mejor si lo hace.** **  
** **  
** _ *Arminvastolord ha cerrado sesión* _

 

Alexy estaba tendido sobre su cama mirando al techo. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas pensando en un sin fin de posibles respuestas y escenarios a todo lo que había descubierto en el día.    
  
Era demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

  
— Alex... ¿Puedo pasar? — la voz de su gemelo sonaba preocupada.   
  
Eso solo significaba una cosa. Había hablado con Damián.   
  
— Si — respondió.   
  
Armin entró a la habitación y soltó un suspiro, Alex tendido sobre la cama sólo significaba que su gemelo no se encontraba emocionalmente bien.

 

— No tengo idea de todo lo que ha pasado hoy — comenzó a decir — Pero puedo explicarte.   
— ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? — pregunto sin rodeos, no tenía caso — ¿Es el mismo  _ Aaron _  con el que hable hace cuatro meses en el juego?    
  
Armin soltó un suspiró, estaba en sus manos arruinarlo todo o decir la verdad y esperar lo mejor.   
  
— Si, es el mismo — respondió.    
  
No podía mentirle a Alexy, ni tampoco a Damián a quien realmente consideraba un amigo.   
  
— Cuando tu hablaste con  _ Aaron _ tenía como dos o tres meses de haber comenzado a hablar con él. En el servidor todos hablaban de él porque era realmente bueno jugando a pesar de que sólo aparecía de vez en cuando — explicó — Hicimos equipo para un evento y nos fue bien y comenzamos a hablar más seguido. No sabía que se trataba de Damián hasta que casi un mes después de que el llego a la escuela y  _ Aaron _ me pidió que me describiera.   
— Espera, ¿que? — interrumpió Alexy algo sorprendido, eso sonaba poco creíble.   
— Eso dije yo. Pero acabe por darle tu descripción.   
— ¡ARMIN! ¡Eres un idiota! — grito Alexy comenzando a golpearlo con una almohada — ¡Eso pudo haber sido peligroso! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!   
— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo siento, Alexy! — grito alejándose de su hermano, para evitar sus golpes — A Damián tampoco le hizo gracia. Luego de eso acordamos que no diríamos nada.   
—  ¿Porque? —  pregunto Alexy confundido.   
—  Pregúntale a él y si no te responde lo haré yo —  dijo — ¿Estas enojado? —  pregunto.   
— Rosalya me dijo que Damián está enamorado de ti y Valya me dijo que a Priya le gusta Damián —  respondió en un susurro —  Así que si, estoy enojado, pero no contigo —  dijo algo avergonzado —  Me gusta, realmente lo quiero, pero temo que el no sienta lo mismo.   
— Damián no está enamorado de mi, si es lo que te refieres —  se quejó Armin —  Sólo me molesta, lo ha hecho desde que lo conocí.   
— Bueno, todos te molestan desde que te conocen — Armin torció los labios y observó a su hermano con gesto enfadado.   
  
Alexy soltó un suspiro cansado, no podía creer que como las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza en un parpadeo, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no podía seguir desperdiciando el tiempo de esa manera. 

 

Había tomado una decisión.   
  
—  Iré a buscar a Kentin — dijo mientras se levantaba.   
— ¿Y a Kentin porque? — preguntó Armin confundido y Alexy sólo sonrió.   
  
  


 

Damián daba vueltas en su habitación mientras la ansiedad lo carcomía ¿Que le habría dicho Armin?¿Y si los últimos meses se habían ido por la borda? No podía esperar, tenía que arreglarlo todo en ese momento antes de que todo se pusiera peor, sin pensarlo salió de su casa corriendo en dirección a la casa de los gemelos. Al llegar a la puerta, jadeando, se detuvo antes de tocar el timbre, arrepintiéndose de haber ido de esa manera, ¿Qué tan estúpido se veía corriendo como desesperado por un platica de WoW? o lo que era peor ¿Que haria si Alex no quería verlo?, tratando de calmar su respiración toco el timbre esperando que le abrieran.

Armin estaba jugando con la consola en la sala. Tenía un rato que Alexy se había ido y ya no había encontra a Damián en el WoW cuando había vuelto a conectarse al servidor.

 

— Ya voy — gritó cuando escucho el timbre aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a escucharlo.    
  
Acabó por detener la partida e ir a abrir la puerta a sabiendas que de lo contrario nunca se levantaría de dónde estaba.   
  
— Es tan raro verte en mi puerta — bromeó al ver a Damián quien siquiera presto atención a lo que dijo Armin.   
— Tengo que hablar con Alex, llámalo — exigió sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca al señor? — expresó con sarcasmo -— Mi hermano no está.   
— Armin no estoy para juegos — respondió Damian algo tenso —¿Donde esta?

— No sé. Salio despues de que hable con él.

 

Damian temió lo peor ¿Y si no quería verlo?

  
— Armin… por favor tengo que hablar con él — dijo en un tono más bajo que  claramente sonaba angustiado.

— En serio no esta aqui Damián — dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir pena por Damián — Le conté todo, dijo que no estaba enojado y luego se fue sin decidirme a dónde.   
  


Damian llevó ambas manos a su cara y las deslizó hasta su cabello para soltar un suspiro frustrado. 

  
— ¿Que voy hacer? — dijo inconscientemente en voz alta.

— Explicarme por qué te pones asi, para empezar — sugirió Armin, si iba a sacarle algo de información era el momento.

  
Damián miró con desconfianza a Armin.

  
— Esto es tu culpa — acusó sin pensarlo.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! — exclamó ofendido — ¡No es mi culpa que quieras quedar bien con Alexy todo el tiempo!

— ¡¿Y por qué crees que es?! — respondió Damian alterado — ¡Todo para que vengas a echarlo abajo con tus estupideces!

— ¡Perdon, pero no son mis acciones las que hacen creer a todos que eres agradable con Alexy solo para llegar a mi!

 

Damian lo miró sin poder creerse lo que acaba de decir. Una parte de si quería golpearlo por idiota y otra carcajearse hasta el cansancio. 

  
— Eres idiota... eres un completo idiota — dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras Armin celebraba mentalmente haber dado en el clavo — Lamento romperte el corazón, ninguna de mis acciones fueron para llegar a ti, en ningún momento. Entiendo que los demás no puedan distinguirlo ¿Pero tú? — Damián lo miró lleno de ira — ¡Soy agradable con Alex porque él me gusta, porque estoy enamorado de él  y el hecho de que todos sean idiotas no es mi problema!

— Lamento ser yo el que rompa tus ilusiones. Alexy está enamorado de alguien más — expresó con calma — De hecho fue a verlo…

  
Damian trago saliva sintiendo como el mundo se venía abajo y su corazón se rompía.

  
— ¿A quien fue a ver? — preguntó completamente dolido sin poder evitarlo.

 

Armin lo observó un momento, estaba llegando demasiado lejos, soltó un suspiró y desvió la mirada.

  
— A Kentin — respondió en un suspiro — Siento habértelo dicho así — agregó sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a corroerlo.    
  
Cuando todo explotara, Alexy iba a matarlo y Damián lo apoyaría.

  
— Ya veo… — mencionó Damián dando la vuelta — gracias Armin — el aludido abrió la boca para contestar, pero al final, era demasiado tarde.

 

La situación era peor de lo que había imaginado, se sentía como un idiota, frustrado, enojado, triste y completamente estúpido porque era algo que ya sabía. Comenzó a caminar con dirección al parque no quería ir a su casa en esos momento, ¿que se supone que le diría a su madre si preguntaba por su estado? necesitaba despejar su mente.

  
  


Alexy suspiro por doceava vez en el último minuto. Por más que lo intentaba no podía lograr tranquilizarse, sabía  de antemano que saldría herido cuando tomó la decisión de hablar con Kentin, pero el sentimiento de desazón y desconcierto eran aún más dolorosos de lo que esperaba.  

  
— Vamos Alex, no te pongas a llorar — dijo mientras levantaba la vista e inhalaba profundamente.   
  
Su conversación con Kentin había sido la peor experiencia que había tenido en su corta vida y mientras más pensaba en ello, se sentía aún peor. Una parte de si se alegraba  de no haberlo hecho antes o la respuesta que había tenido habría acabado por destrozarlo por completo. 

 

-—  « Esto apesta » — pensó pateando una piedra fuera de su camino antes de seguir avanzando.   
  
Ya había recorrido la mitad de parque, por tercera vez cuando su mirada violácea se topó con una figura familiar que sin embargo en esos momento lucía totalmente diferente.   
  
Damián, se encontraba sentado en una banca cercana al camino principal, su mirada estaba fija en la nada y lucía realmente desanimado.   
  
— Dam — llamó acercándose a él, aunque el aludido no respondió — Tierra llamando a Dam... ¿Me copias? — intento bromear para llamar su atención.

 

Damián no escucho la voz de Alexy hasta la tercera vez que lo llamó y al enfocar la mirada en él pensó algo que no creyó en su vida ,  « No quiero verte »,  bajo la mirada a la grava bajo sus pies.

  
— Alexy — respondió con una voz que sonó tan diferente a la suya y se maldijo por eso.

 

La pequeña sonrisa que Alexy había tratado de mantener se esfumó apenas había obtenido la respuesta de Damián. No era capaz de recordar otra ocasión en la que este no lo hubiera llamado “Alex” o “pequeño”.   
  
— ¿Estas bien, Dam? — preguntó preocupado.

 

Damián volvió a maldecir para sí mismo, ¿qué tan patético se veía en ese momento para que incluso tuviera que preguntar si estaba bien? 

 

— Igual que siempre — respondió sin levantar la mirada, se sentía terrible y el hecho de que Alex estuviera frente a él no hacía más que recordarle sus errores — No tienes porque preocuparte. 

— Es muy tarde para eso — respondió buscando su mirada huidiza — Si necesitas hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo  — dijo mientras se sentaba en banca junto a él.    
  
Tenía la impresión de que Damián preferiría estar solo pero no iba a dejarlo aunque se lo pidiera, no ahora que necesitaba mantenerse cerca de él.

 

Damián mordió sus labios quiso reír, llorar incluso mandar todo muy lejos, pero escogió la salida más estúpida a todo.

  
— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó con un tono de voz tan lejano a lo que había sido esta tarde mientras lo acompañaba a su casa.

— Solo caminaba, tuve una conversación realmente horrible con alguien y no quería volver a casa así o preocupa a Armin — respondió luego de un momento.

 

Damián sintió una punzada en el pecho, escucharlo de la boca de Alex era aún peor, pero también vino un golpe de ira. Dirigió su mirada a Alex y sintió su corazón temblar al verlo decaído. Mandando lejos a su propia razón lo abrazo maldiciendo por volver a caer en eso.

 

— Creo que esta vez los dos estamos mal pequeño — mencionó en el abrazo con un tono de voz que se escucho mas triste de lo que hubiera querido.

El abrazo tomó por sorpresa Alexy. No se había dado cuenta de que lo mucho que había estado ansiando ese pequeño gesto, de lo mucho que los brazos de Damián podían reconfortarlo.   
  
— Sí — respondió con la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Damián en un abrazo necesitado.

 

Damián se quedó quieto lleno de ira y de frustración, miles de pensamientos golpeaban su mente,  todos, buscando una explicación para el estado de Alex que ahora se encontraba entre su brazos, algunos pidiéndole que se alejara y otras que lo estrechara más fuerte. 

  
_«_ _Los dos estamos enamorados con distintos destinos, la luna se enamoró de un ángel y el ángel de un astro desconocido_ _»_ el fragmento de ese poema vino a su mente haciéndole sonreír por lo bien que encajaba.

  
— No me gusta verte triste — admitió sin pensarlo — mucho menos pensar que alguien te hizo sentir así.

— No estoy triste, estoy decepcionado... Yo realmente lo creía diferente — expresó — Pero es algo que tenía que pasar y ahora se que puedo encontrar a alguien que realmente sea para mi…

 

Damián se tenso, no entendía qué estaba pasando, o mejor dicho: se negaba a creerlo, las palabras de Armin aun martillaban su mente ¿Y si  Kentin le había roto el corazón a Alex? eso era obvio, ¿pero que cambio que decepcionó a Alex? ¿hace cuánto tiempo estaba enamorado de él? 

 

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre nació en él ¿Una oportunidad? ¿y si no era así? no supo qué responder, su mente estaba hecha un lio. Solo atinó a mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos y media sonrisa ¿Porque rendirse ahora? ¿qué importaba si todo volvía a ceros?  no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a Alex.

 

Alexy suspiro sintiéndose un poco avergonzado mientras se soltaba del abrazo, no sabía que había pasado pero incluso la expresión de Damián había cambiado y eso lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

 

— Quiero algo dulce — dijo de manera infantil — ¿Me acompañas? El bazar está aquí cerca.

 

Damián lo medito un momento aún tenía que hablar con Alex acerca de “Aaron”   
  


— Está bien — respondió mientras se levantaba — Aunque no me gusta lo dulce — agregó  arrugando la nariz  con una mueca graciosa.

 

Alexy observó la mueca de Damián y no pudo evitar imitar el gesto antes de comenzar a reír. V

 

— Encontraremos algo para ti. Ese bazar tiene de todo — dijo animadamente.

 

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta salir del parque y luego hasta el bazar. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, cada quien estaba sumido en el lío que eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

 

— ¿Quieres algo? — pregunto Alexy luego de haber escogido algunos bocadillos rellenos de chocolate.

— No gracias, estoy bien — respondió Damián negando después de todo lo sucedido hoy lo que menos quería era comer.

 

Alexy asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y fue a pagar lo que había escogido para luego salir del bazar y caminar de vuelta al parque.

Damián miró a Alex tenía que sacar el tema de  “Aaron”, con todo lo que había pasado estuvo por olvidarlo

 

— Alex… — llamó sin obtener respuesta respiró hondo lo mejor era ser directo y esperar que hiciera las preguntas que quisiera — Tenemos que hablar pequeño noob  y esta vez sin mazmorras de por medio — sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera plática que tuvo con Alex.

— Oh, pero las mazmorras son divertidas — dijo sonriendo un poco — ¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso? — pregunto con seriedad luego de un pequeño silencio.

— Creo que debo explicarte algunas cosas, cosas que un huargen con retraso tomo a mal — respondió Damián esperado encontrar cualquier signo de rechazo en el rostro de Alex.

— ¿Cosas como cuales? — respondió Alexy mientras miraba uno de sus bocadillos de manera distraída — Armin sólo me dijo cuando fue que se conocieron, omitió todos los detalles, supongo, y a decir verdad no se cuanto deba creerle.

— Cuando descubrió que yo era Aaron me acusó de ser un acosador de internet — se quejo Damian — Prácticamente me acusó de viajar de Inglaterra a Francia para encontrarlo o algo asi. 

— ¿Cómo fue que se enteró? — preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Damián.

— Después de unas semanas en el instituto comencé a sospechar que era él, así que le pedí una descripción y termino por darme la tuya. Después de eso  me di cuenta que era Armin y le pregunté por sus ojos violetas — Damián rio un poco al recordar la escena de aquella vez — Así supo que era Aaron y armo un drama.

— Bueno, Armin hace drama por todo — dijo sonriendo un poco — ¿Eso fue de lo que acordaron no hablar?, él me contó eso, salvo lo de los ojos violeta… 

 

Damián maldijo mentalmente a Armin que tanto había dicho.

 

— Esperaba poder decirtelo sin que Armin antes te advirtiera sobre todos mis malvados planes de secuestrador inglés — mencionó negando — me imagino que te contó hace cuanto y como nos conocimos ¿No? o que actualmente solo utiliza WoW para reclamarme su dia a dia.

— Tal vez. Pero preferiría que me lo contaras tú — mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa. 

— Hace seis meses por un alianza y actualmente para preguntarme por qué Alex no le quiere hablar, aunque esta vez fue un pequeño noob travieso haciéndose pasar por un huargen retrasado — respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa — ¿Porque sera que siento que no es la primera vez que me pasa eso? aunque esta vez no me costó pócimas curativas

 

Alexy arrugó la nariz de manera infantil y sonrió de manera inocente.

 

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo fingiendo demencia.

—  _ Blueberry  _ mentiroso — canturreo Damián mientras daba un pequeño toque con un dedo a la nariz de Alex y reía. 

 

Ese pequeño gesto bastó para que, antes de siquiera ser consciente, sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero color carmín y su corazón diera un vuelco, no era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar una gran sonrisa.

 

— Me sorprende que cayeras la segunda vez — comentó sonriendo — Porque la primera me descubriste fácilmente.

— La primera vez no sabías devolverme ni un ataque y ahora creo que conoces perfectamente las respuestas al estilo Armin.

— Es fácil cuando Armin básicamente te grita y te culpa de todo.

— Y pensar que hace unos meses sólo se quejaba por no pasar de nivel — respondió Damián riendo.

 

Alexy también se rió un poco, a decir verdad eso no era lo único que había cambiado en los últimos meses y estaba seguro de que los cambio aún no terminaban.

 

— Se está haciendo tarde — comentó distraído, realmente llevaba mucho tiempo fuera pues estaba por comenzar a anochecer — deberíamos volver…

— Tienes razón, vamos te llevare a tu casa — mencionó mientra comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de los gemelos y deseando no encontrarse con Armin en estos momentos.

  
  
  


Durante el camino de regreso a casa no volvieron a cruzar palabra e incluso su despedida había sido un “Te veo mañana”. 

 

Damián sabía que su “paseo” no había arreglado mucho y aun estaban presentes las palabras de Armin en su mente además de la conversación de Kentin y Alex, hacía tiempo sospechaba de los sentimientos de Alex por Kentinita pero se había negado a creerlo, ahora era más que evidente que existieron o, en palabras de Armin, existían, esa idea le hacía sentir frustrado y molesto, eso explicaba muchas de las razones por las que Alex solo lo consideraba un amigo, algo que le había demostrado varias veces. 

 

Ni siquiera podía enojarse con nadie más que consigo mismo. Respiro profundo cuando otra pregunta vino a su mente  « Entonces,¿Porque sigues intentándolo? »  sonrió ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse, hacía tiempo que había cruzado ese punto sin retorno y lo supo desde aquella noche de lluvia, ahora solo le quedaba intentarlo una vez más o simplemente darse por vencido y, no iba ceder ante la segunda opción tan fácilmente, soltó un suspiro cansado, el amor era mucho más complicado de lo que jamas creyo. 

 

— Comenzaba a preguntarme donde estabas — dijo Shantal al ver a su hijo entrando a la casa — ¿Todo en orden?

— Si, lamento llegar hasta ahora, tuve un imprevisto — contestó sin demasiadas ganas, se sentía cansado y quería irse a dormir — Buenas noches mamá — agregó comenzado a dirigirse  a su habitación.

 

Shantal dejó que se fuera, estaba preocupada, Damián nunca se comportaba de esa manera, pero sabía que no podría hablar con él en ese momento y lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

  
  
  


Alexy subió a su cuarto sintiendo deseos de tirarse sobre su cama y no despertar en mucho tiempo. Había sido un día muy largo y al final sólo había cumpido una parte de todo lo que había planeado hacer. Suspiro desganado y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

 

— ¡¿Que haces hurgando entre mis cosas?! — gritó Alexy al encontrarse con su hermano en su habitación.

— Necesitaba unos cables y vine a buscarlos 

— Claro, porque pongo los cables debajo de la cama ¿no?

— ¿Porque estás de malhumor? Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay — preguntó Armin mirando a su gemelo.

 

Alexy suspiró, quizás su hermano tenía razón. Estaba demasiado tenso por todo y comenzaba a alucinar.

 

— Quiero dormir — dijo de manera infantil lo que hizo que Armin sonriera.

— Te dejo — respondió a punto de salir de la habitación mientras Alexy se dejaba caer sobre la cama — Ah… y Alex, si me lo preguntas, “ _ Lestat” _ es demasiado cursi para ti.

 

Armin no pudo evitar ponerse a reír ante la expresión avergonzada que Alexy había puesto.

 


	19. Distancia

******Capítulo 19:**

**Distancia**

 

Llevaba horas intentando dormir, muchas cosas estaban rondando en su cabeza y a pesar de haber hablado un poco con Damián por la tarde, sentía que algo andaba mal, algo aún no acaba de cuadrar aunado al hecho de haber encontrado a Damián sentado en una banca del parque con la mirada perdida, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera y el hecho de no haber insistido un poco más para saberlo lo molestaba.

 

« Aunque no es lo único », pensó frunciendo el ceño. Estaba todo el asunto de Priya que le había servido para darse cuenta de que en verdad quería estar con Damián, aunque los métodos de Valya eran cuestionables. Luego estaba lo que Rosalya había dicho sobre Damián y su hermano sumado a que llevaban tiempo de conocerse, no iba a negarlo, eso último le molestaba, lo hacía sentir ¿celoso?, « Sí... » se respondió aunque decidió que no quería pensar más en eso o acabaría por ponerse demasiado pesado con ambos.

 

Rodó de nuevo en la cama y suspiro mientras pensaba de nuevo en como lo había encontrado por la tarde, ¿como podría preguntarle qué lo había puesto mal?, su mente comenzó a hilar posibles respuestas, pero de una u otra forma todos los escenarios, independientemente de las respuestas de Damián, terminaban con él confesando lo que sentía por él,  «Bien, ya entendí. Hay que decírselo» pensó Alexy para sí mismo con cierto fastidio antes de que una sonrisa boba se dibujara en su rostro y una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios «Me gusta» pensó sin poder recordar la última vez que alguien lo había puesto así, con Kentin sus sentimientos habían sido totalmente diferentes a lo que estaba sintiendo por Damián.

 

«Kentin… » pensó con cierta amargura mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él y le dolía, suspiro mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas en un intento de encontrar confort y cerró los ojos en un último intento por lograr conciliar el sueño.

  
  


Alexy abrió los ojos sintiéndose agotado, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada y realmente no recordaba como se había quedado dormido, miró la hora en el despertador, era demasiado temprano, pero si volvía a intentar dormir entonces se haría tarde, se levantó arrastrando los pies y decidió que se daría un baño, pensando en que tal vez eso lo haría despertar.

 

—  Joder que sueño  — murmuró bostezando, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano, el baño solo había acabado por aumentar sus deseos de volver a la cama y dormir — Armin despierta — dijo mientras lo sacudía y recibía un quejido.

— ¿Que hora es? — pregunto adormilado.

— Temprano — dijo Alexy antes de volver a bostezar — Te veré allá. Tengo cosas que hacer — explicó antes de darse la vuelta — No te vayas a dormir otra vez — advirtió.

  
  


Damián se sorprendió al entrar al salón esa mañana. Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual ya que no había logrado dormir demasiado la noche anterior, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a nadie a esa hora, y mucho menos a Alexy, que al parecer se encontraba dormido, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y además utilizaba su mochila como almohada. 

 

— ¿Mala noche, _Blueberry?_ — preguntó en voz  baja mientras se debatía entre despertarlo o no, él parecía realmente cansado y tenía la sospecha del por qué — ¿Qué se supone que hare contigo _Mon petit cho_? —  agregó mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre un durmiente Alex- Despierta _Blueberry_ — dijo mientras revolvía un poco sus cabellos buscando despertarlo sin obtener respuesta, cambió su táctica  agachándose a la altura de el rostro de un durmiente Alex para picar sus mejillas suavemente —  Pequeño por mi te dejaría dormir, pero dudo que el señor Farrés lo permita, _Blueberry_ dormilona despierta — insistió riendo un poco de las muecas que ponía Alex.

 

Alexy, quien se había estado negando a abandonar su sueño, abrió lo ojos de manera perezosa, realmente quería dormir. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de conseguir que sus pupilas reconocieran a quien tenía enfrente. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aún estaba demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar de otra manera.

 

—  Buenos días bello durmiente  —  canturreo Damián  riendo un poco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? — preguntó mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla con el fin de mantenerse despierto. 

— Lo suficiente para observar el estado de hibernación de un _Blueberry_ — respondió sonriendo de medio lado — ¿Armin no te dejo dormir anoche?

— Podría decirse que sí — respondió con simpleza — Ojalá hubiese sido eso — agregó luego de sentir que debía decir la verdad. 

 

Damián asintió lentamente y se levantó en dirección a su lugar él también hubiera querido que fuese eso.

 

—  Supongo que ambos tuvimos mala noche, estaremos bien mientras nos mantengamos despiertos en la clase de Farrés  — dijo queriendo bromear aunque sonaba forzado.

— No queda de otra, no quiero terminar buscando un tutor — dijo riendo un poco.

— En ese caso me ofrecería, claro si estas dispuesto a aceptar a mi alumno que aun no me acepta — mencionó maldiciendo por dentro, aún estaba la posibilidad de tener que ser el tutor de Armin — Aunque quizá no sea tan buen tutor si termino saltandome la mitad de las clases de Farrés contigo — agregó riendo.

 

La puerta del aula se abrió y Alexy volteo para ver de quien se trataba, mientras Valya y Kentin entraban al salón. El castaño desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a ver a Alexy después de lo que le había dicho.

 

— ¿Se les adelantó el reloj, chicos? — bromeo Valya mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

— O quizás el tuyo se retraso, es cuestión de perspectivas — dijo Alexy con una media sonrisa, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Damián no respondió nada y simplemente dirigió su  mirada a la ventana.

 

Valya observó a los tres, sintiendo como algo había cambiado en el ambiente, lo medito tan sólo unos segundos, no tenía idea de que había pasado entre ellos, pero si estaban los tres sabía que podía arreglarlo.

 

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — preguntó mirándolos.

 

Kentin chistó la lengua y fue a su lugar, Damián siguió viendo a la ventana y Alexy fingió una sonrisa, pero ninguno respondió. 

 

— ¿Quién se murió? — preguntó Armin al entrar al salón y encontrarlos a todos en silencio

 

Damián  se tenso al escuchar la voz de Armin por lo que  se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón sin mirar las expresiones confundidas que mostraban todos excepto Armin, aún no estaba listo, las palabras dichas por el  ayer resonaban en su cabeza y su efecto no había cambiado.

 

Al llegar al club de jardinería se recargo contra de las paredes estaba cansado y mentiría si decía que ya no le afectaba los hechos del día anterior  «A ún tendré que ser su tutor » recordó con pesar estaba actuando como tonto y la prueba estaba justo en donde se encontraba, escondido en el club de jardinería, tenía que hablar seriamente  con Armin o podría simplemente fingir que nada paso y seguir como sin nada, algo estúpido y más sabiendo que Alex estaba enamorado de Kentin  « Aunque todo indica que no es correspondido »  pensó tratando de consolarse aunque sólo lo llevó a sentirse furioso. Pasó las manos entre su pelo suspirando con frustración. todo era un lío amoroso, uno de esos en los que nunca pensó formar parte.

 

—  ¿Dam?

 

Damián se tenso al escuchar la voz de Priya, al final su aislamiento había durado poco.  

 

—  ¿Que haces aqui?

—  Yo debería preguntarte eso, la clase de Farrés ya comenzó  —  dijo Priya mientras 

—  No será la primera a la que falte y ¿Tú no deberías estar ahí?  — preguntó Damián  sonriendo un poco al menos no lo había encontrado Peggy o peor aún Rosalya.

— _Touché_ — respondió sonriendo — Digamos que te vi entrar aquí y me pregunté si te encontrabas bien. 

— He estado mejor — mencionó con un suspiro aun tenia sueño — Simplemente tuve una mala noche y pensé en escaparme para dormir un rato.

— Ya veo — respondió la chica — Supongo que volveré a clase, si quieres le diré al profesor que no te sentias muy bien y estas en la enfermería.

—  La última vez que alguien llegó tarde a clase por mi culpa, lo dejaron fuera  — dijo riendo mientras recordaba lo dura que había sido Delanay con Alex aquella vez.

— ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? 

—  No tengo problema pero creo que a este paso Farrés creerá que la mala influencia soy yo  —  respondió riendo.

 

Priya se rió mientras se inclinaba para sentarse a lado de Damián.

 

— Eres la única chica del instituto que al acercarse a mi no me aborda con preguntas  —  mencionó Damian tratando de romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos dos sobre todo porque temía quedarse dormido  —  Me hace pensar que los franceses son demasiado curiosos o quizá solo sea el instituto  — agregó riendo.

— Apuesto por el instituto — respondió Priya observando un momento a Damián — Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender — expresó tanteando el terreno — Llamas la atención, es normal que quieran hacerte preguntas. 

— ¿ Tu crees?  — respondió riendo mientras negaba  — Yo creo que sólo soy material desconocido se aburriran de mi tarde o temprano. 

— Lo harán cuando obtengan sus respuestas.

 

Priya estaba por decir algo más, cuando la profesora Delanay entró al club, puesto que se encontraba recorriendo el instituto en una de sus rondas habituales.

 

— ¿Que estan haciendo aqui? — preguntó con voz autoritaria — Deberían estar en su clase.

 

Damián trago saliva maldiciendo por bajo esto era lo único que le faltaba. La profesora los observó de manera interrogante, impacientandose ante la falta de respuesta.

 

— Acompáñenme — dijo mientras daba la vuelta para entrar al instituto.

 

De una forma inesperada, la profesora accedió a no reportarlos con la directora a cambio de que ayudarán a la bibliotecaria a ordenar los libros hasta que empezara la siguiente clase, puesto que, en sus palabras, no podía dejarlos afuera sin hacer nada. 

 

Pasaron la siguiente hora acomodando libros y susurrando para evitar que la bibliotecaria se enfadara.

 

— Creo que tuvimos suerte, pudo ser peor — susurro Damián a Priya mientras le sonreía.

— Si, fue una suerte, no sé qué hubiera pasado si la directora me veía de nuevo en su oficina.

— He estado un par de veces  en ese lugar y no es agradable, el perro que la acompaña se ve mas malvado que ella-mencionó Damian tratando de no reír muy fuerte .

— Valya dice que tuvo que atrapar al perro cuando llegó.

— Fue su “cálida” bienvenida — dijo Damián sarcásticamente — Aunque creo que la actividad favorita de Val es buscar cosas o personas en el instituto. 

— Guarden silencio — gruñó la bibliotecaria mientras los miraba con molestia — La siguiente clase esta por comenzar, pueden marcharse — agregó.

 

Damián no perdió  tiempo dejando los libros que traía en la mano en los estantes para salir seguido por Priya.

  
  


— En serio Valya, no estas siendo de ayuda — se quejó Alexy deteniendo su andar por el pasillo.

 

La primera clase había sido un completo desastre puesto que el profesor Farrés había asignado los temas de exposición y había pasado toda la clase sin hacer nada porque Kentin seguía negándose a hablar con él, la clase de Delanay no sería mucho mejor.

 

— Lo siento Alex… — se disculpó Valya sintiéndose un poco culpable, últimamente sólo lograba poner mal a Alexy — Creo que me estoy inventando historias… 

— Tú siempre Val — respondió Alexy sonriendo y antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle algo la abrazó de manera juguetona — Te perdonare esta vez.

 

Valya sonrió un poco y rogó que la soltará para que pudieran ir a la siguiente clase, ambos iban  más animados aunque Alexy seguía teniendo demasiado sueño y perdía el hilo de la conversación de vez en cuando.

 

Estaban por comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando un par de voces llamaron su atención, voltearon justo en el momento en el que Damián y Priya salían de la biblioteca. Valya volvió su mirada a Alexy quien le devolvió el gesto con cierto fastidio antes de darse la vuelta y seguir subiendo las escaleras.

  
  
  


— Vaya suerte la mía — se quejó Valya — ¿Que hacían ustedes ahí? 

— ¿Tu curiosidad volvió hobbit? — respondió Damian buscando marcharse no tenía ganas de aguantar un interrogatorio de Valya.

— Y tu sarcasmo también Dam — respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—  ¿No tienes un orco que cuidar?  — preguntó con sarcasmo Damián.

 

Valya rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras de manera apresurada, tenía suficiente con Alex como para seguir el juego absurdo que Damián utilizaba para evadir su pregunta.

  
  


Cuando Damián y Priya entraron al salón, llamaron la atención de unos cuantos, y el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso. Armin había cambiado de lugar y ahora se sentaba al frente a lado de Nathaniel, mientras que Li estaba a lado de Castiel. Alexy también se había cambiado de lugar y ahora se encontraba cerca de la ventana, mientras que Kentin se encontraba al lado opuesto de la mesa, dejando el lugar del centro para Damián, no podían cambiar de equipo aunque lo quisieran.

 

—  Creo que Armin está intentando llevarse bien con su tutor  — dijo Damián tratando de entablar algún tipo de conversación con Alex no habían cruzado palabra desde la mañana y la actitud de Kentinita no estaba ayudando.

— Si Nathaniel sobrevive a esta clase quizás te hayas librado de mi hermano — respondió sonriendo un poco.

—  Empiezo a tener dudas de ello  —  mencionó Damián viendo como el rubio hacía muecas disgustadas tratando de que Armin prestara atención a lo que Delanay estaba explicando.

 

Alexy se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro, sabía cuán difícil era lograr que Armin se concentra en algo, su gemelo tenía su propia manera de estudiar, y sabía que Nathaniel querría hacerlo a su manera y entonces Armin se pondría terco también.

 

— Lo siento por ti Dam — susurró — Pero piensa en que ayudarlo te darán créditos extra — dijo ahogando una pequeña risa a sabiendas que era un mal chiste.

Damian negó resignado ahora tendría que aguantar a Armin como alumno.

—  ¿Y si negocio con la señorita Delanay para que Armin tenga mi calificación?  —  bromeo Damian.

— No creo que funcione, pero podrías intentarlo.

 

La profesora terminó de explicar el experimento que iba a realizar y les pidió que comenzaran a realizarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Nathaniel y Armin comenzaran a tener problemas para comenzar el experimento.

 

— Espero que Armin no nos haga explotar otra vez — murmuró Kentin mientras tomaba un matraz para verter el siguiente reactivo.

— Al menos tú estás más cerca de la puerta — Kentin se rió un poco — Te cambio el lugar si quieres.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en su experimento mientras que Damián ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos y sólo continuó haciendo la parte que le tocaba del experimento.

  
  


La puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió de golpe y Nathaniel salió enfadado del lugar, había pasado todo el descanso intentado ayudar a Armin a ponerse al corriente, puesto que el de ojos azules había alegado que no podía quedarse después de clase. Al final había sido una total pérdida de tiempo y Nathaniel había acabado por decidir que le sería más fácil lidiar con Castiel o las amigas de su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alexy siguiendo a Nathaniel por el pasillo.

— Que tendrán que decirle a Damián que Armin es problema suyo — gruñó dejando atrás a Alexy quien volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar a su hermano.

 

— ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Alexy con cierto fastidio mientras le quitaba la consola a su hermano.

— Nathaniel es pésimo maestro — se defendió Armin cruzándose de brazos.

— Y tú no estás cooperando Armin — regaño — Tendrás que hablar con Dam…

— No creo que eso resulte…. está enfadado, por si no lo notaste.

— A todo esto, ¿Que le hiciste? — preguntó sintiendo una especie de dejá vù.

 

Armin observó a su gemelo, no podía decirle lo que le había dicho a Damián porque para empezar tendría que decirle lo que Damián le había dicho a él y era algo que no le correspondía y no quería decir.

— Ayer por la tarde cuando te fuiste con Kentin lo vi — explicó rápidamente — Quería hablarme sobre algo — la mirada interrogante de Alexy le hizo desear que la tierra se lo tragara — No puedo decirte lo demás.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — gruño Alexy con incredulidad, después de tantas cosas que se supone no debía decirle y que lo había hecho elegía ese momento para cerrar la boca — Es la última vez que te lo pregunto Armin, ¿Qué le dijiste?

— No me obligues a decirlo.

  
  


Damián suspiro con pesadez, acaba de encontrarse con Nathaniel, quien le había dado la noticia de su nuevo “problema” como lo había llamado, no podía ser un día peor. Al entrar al pasillo pudo divisar la figura de los gemelos quienes parecían estar discutiendo.

 

Armin volteo a verlo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero el gesto fue suficiente para que Alexy se diera cuenta de que se acercaba. Lo escucho maldecir 

y al siguiente momento estaba pasando por su lado evitando completamente, como si no se encontrara ahí.

 

Ante tal escena Armin maldijo, no esperaba que Alexy fuera a actuar así con Damián, decidió que no se iba a quedar a ver lo que seguía para salir del lugar, Damián simplemente estiró su brazo cuando Armin paso junto a él para irse.

 

— Tu y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver — dijo Damián visiblemente molesto el también había notado la actitud de Alex hace unos momentos y lo mas seguro es que era por culpa de Armin — Nathaniel me dijo que prácticamente te boto asi que ahora me toca cargar contigo. 

— Siempre puedes decir que no — sugirió tratando de sonar casual.

— No lo creo, haremos esto de una manera sencilla, no soy Nathaniel y te aseguro  que no tengo su paciencia para tus tonterías — mencionó Damián esta vez acercándose a él de manera intimidante — Así que intentas hacerlo fácil para ambos o me veré obligado a hacértelo entender. — agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

— No seas tan amargado Dam y para empezar deja de hablarme así.

 

Damián hizo un ademán con su mano para que se callara.

 

— Ni siquiera lo intentes, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus quejas si no me quieres de tutor ve a rogarle a Nathaniel que te acepte de nuevo — dijo riendo.

 

Armin lo observó frunciendo el ceño, en momentos como ese la culpa se iba y se alegraba de lo que había dicho, al menos un poco porque aún estaba el hecho de que acababa de lastimar los sentimiento de su hermano.

 

— Una cosa más, creo que a estas alturas ya eres mas que conciente de mis intenciones hacia Alex ¿No? — mención Damian mirando a Armin — Te agradezco lo que dijiste la vez pasada ahora entiendo mi posición, pero no creas que eso merma siquiera un poco mis sentimientos o mis intenciones diría que es lo contrario así que espero que estés preparado para lo que viene cuñadito — agregó dándose la vuelta mientras se despedía con una mano 

— Es gracioso que lo menciones… tristemente ya es muy tarde y perdiste tu oportunidad — dijo Armin sonriendo — ¿Porque crees que te ignoro por completo hace un rato? 

 

Damián freno un momento y miró hacia Armin

 

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — mencionó mientras sonreía lleno de confianza — Creo que eso me lo dirá tu hermano no tu, aparte creo que eso de la friendzone se ajusta más a ti ¿No?.

 

Armin chistó la lengua, a veces simplemente odiaba a Damián.

  
  


Alexy se sentía demasiado frustrado por la situación y al mismo tiempo culpable por haber ignorado a Damián hacía solo un momento, pero luego de lo que le había dicho su hermano sumado al asunto de Priya hacía que tan solo pensar en Damián doliera.

— ¿Estas bien Alexy? — preguntó Kentin acercándose al gemelo quien lucía como si fuera a colapsar.

— ¿Ahora vas a preocuparte por mi? — no pudo evitar reprocharle.

— Lo siento — dijo Kentin luego de un largo silencio — Por todo, por la manera en la que te trate ayer y todas las cosas realmente estúpidas que dije. Reaccione de la peor manera y realmente no pensé en lo mucho que estaba lastimando ¿Me perdonas?

 

Alexy observó a Kentin un momento y sonrió un poco.

 

— Esta bien. Pero eso no significa que todo será igual Kentin. Me decepcionaste, podía tolerar que rechazaras lo que sentía por ti, pero lo que hiciste fue totalmente diferente.

— Y realmente estoy arrepentido por eso Alex — dijo Kentin sintiéndose aún más culpable — Al menos dime que no me odias.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

 

— No, no te odio Ken — dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

 

Kentin suspiro, tragándose la queja, odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero no se sentía con el derecho de poder reprocharle algo a Alexy en ese momentos.

 

— ¿No hay queja? — preguntó Alexy de manera socarrona — Esto se pondrá divertido — agregó sonriendo de manera habitual antes de abrazar a Kentin de manera juguetona.

 

Kentin sonrió, ese era el Alexy que conocía. Antes de que Alexy pudiera reaccionar, Kentin lo levantó en su hombro como si fuera un costal.

 

— Kentin… no es gracioso — se quejo el gemelo pateandolo sin mucha fuerza — Bajame.

— Deja de moverte o acabaré por tirate de cabeza — respondió el castaño tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Entonces bajame! — ordenó.

 

Kentin se rió y acabó por devolver a Alexy al suelo quien lo miró con falso fastidio.

 

— Vas a pagar esto Kentinito — amenazó Alexy saliendo rápidamente del lugar en donde se encontraban, pero al intentar huir acabó tropezando con Damián.

 

Alexy contuvo el aliento preguntándose si el aludido habría visto o escuchado algo de su conversación con Kentin,  « el día no puede ponerse peor » pensó con amargura.

 

—  Permiso  —  dijo Damián al pasar junto Alex sin detenerse para despedirse o dedicarle una mirada ya que podría reflejar en ella todo lo que sentía en ese momento, había tenido suficiente y con lo visto había hecho que lo que le había asegurado a Armin  cayera a pedazos  «Tiene razón quizá soy un idiota luchando por una causa perdida» los sentimientos de la última vez regresaron agobiando, se sentía cansado de toda la situación y de estar allí.   
  



	20. 20 After The Rain

**Capítulo 20:**

**After the rain**

  
  


Alexy maldijo por lo bajo, no podía creer la suerte que lo acompañaba ese día. Paso sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación. Quería seguirlo, pero al mismo tiempo temía que Damián se negará si quiera ha hablar con él, no podría soportar que Damián lo rechazara bajo ninguna circunstancia. 

 

— Alexy — llamó Kentin al notar la expresión desencajada del gemelo.

— Si esto sale mal será tu culpa y voy a golpearte — amenazó Alexy antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzar a Damián.

 

Alexy llegó a la entrada del instituto justo cuando Damián doblaba la esquina. Alexy maldijo un vez más, esperaba poder alcanzarlo.

 

— ¡Damián! — gritó cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que el aludido lo escuchara.

 

Damian freno maldiciendo hacerlo dando la vuelta con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

 

— ¿Qué necesitas? — dijo sin mirarlo directamente, Alex probablemente venía a pedirle ser el tutor de Armin — Si es por Armin ya arregle las cosas con el.

— El idiota que tengo por hermano no podría importarme menos ahora — respondió enfadado — Quiero hablar contigo.

 

Damián lo miró confundido por un segundo ¿Porque estaba enfadado?, ¿qué era lo que temía? ¿que él iría corriendo con Peggy a contarle lo que vio?

 

— Estoy cansado, tuve una mala noche, no te preocupes, Armin no se a ido y agradecerá que no los acompañe a casa esta vez — mencionó mirando la acera bajo sus pies en verdad estaba cansado.

— Lo sé… — murmuró Alexy sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso — Sé que este día ha resultado realmente largo y tedioso, es incluso peor que ayer… — dijo tratando de darle algo de sentido a todo lo que quería decir — Es sólo que desde ayer has estado actuando diferente… 

— Lo lamento, supongo que no he dormido bien y he estado cansado — respondió Damián mordiéndose los labios para no decir lo que quería, cómo podría decirle que simplemente ayer le había roto el corazón y hoy se lo había recordado lo suficiente — Supongo que mañana estaré bien de igual forma no creo que tu hermano me deje de molestar si no me comporto como siempre — agregó intentando bromear.

 

Alexy negó levemente con la cabeza, no podía evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se rompía cada que Damián mencionaba a su gemelo.

— Armin me dijo que ayer hablaste con él cuando yo no estaba en casa — mencionó — Es sobre lo que quiero hablarte… algo en lo que me dijo no termina de convencerme y temo que sea lo que te tiene mal. 

 

Damián se tenso al momento.

— Fui a buscarte para hablar contigo y el me abrio — dijo Damián esta vez mirándolo—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Una mentira al parecer — respondió suspirando — me dijo que lo habías ido a buscar a él

— ¿Yo?  ¿Y para que se supone que lo fui a buscar? — mencionó Damian imaginando las 80 formas posibles de matar a Armin.

 

Alexy suspiró negando con la cabeza, decirlo resultaba enfermizo.

 

— Alex… — dijo Damián llamando su atención aún esperaba su respuesta al menos asi tendria una causa para el asesinato que planeaba cometer. — ¿Para que lo fui a buscar ? 

— Dijo que le hablaste sobre lo que sentías — murmuró sintiéndose avergonzado, parecía una mala pelicula romantica.

 

Damián se atraganto con su propia saliva.

 

— ¡¿Por quién?! — preguntó Damián temiendose lo peor.

— Por él — respondió Alexy rodando lo ojos, odiaba a su gemelo por ponerlo en esa situación.

 

Damián quiso suspirar de alivio pero sólo se quedó mirando a Alex como si le hubiera dicho que cometió un homicidio en masa.

 

— ¡¿Que… yo… hice que?! — gritó sin poder evitarlo para mirar hacia el instituto y una vez más hacia Alex — Perdona pero creo que te dejare sin hermano — agregó dándose la vuelta en dirección al instituto.

— ¡Espera! — dijo parándose frente a él — Puedes matarlo después, aún no terminamos de hablar.

— Realmente creo que merece la muerte ahora — respondió Damian  respirando para calmarse Armin era un estúpido y lo torturaría tanto que se arrepentiría de cada palabra — Por si queda alguna duda nunca en mi vida jamás he sentido algo por tu hermano — agregó haciendo énfasis en jamás — Creí que era mi amigo pero empiezo a dudar de eso.

— No sé porque está actuando tan idiota y creeme que es un alivio todo lo demás. Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿a dónde te dijo que fui?

 

Damián agacho la mirada no tenía sentido decirle, para humillarse más....

 

— No me lo dijo, sólo dijo que no estabas — mintió tratando de evadir la mirada de Alex.

 

Alexy suspiro, ahí estaba otra vez ese cambio en su actitud.

 

— Entiendo si no me lo quieres decir, pero preferiría que no me mintieras — dijo soltando un suspiro — No sé que te dijo, pero si yo fuera tú pondría en duda cada una de sus palabras. Esta comportándose de lo más estúpido desde que Valya comenzó a salir con Kentin.

— Esta bien Alex no me dijo nada que no pudiera confirmar más tarde — respondió recordando la escena en el parque y la vivida hace unos momentos, todo lo que Armin habia dicho habia sido confirmado por el propio Alex — Sé por qué esta comportandose asi y no es sólo por eso.

— No sé lo que te dijo, pero se que voy a golpearlo — gruñó Alexy mientras comenzaba a regresar a la escuela, Armin iba a escucharlo. 

  
  


Armin guardo su celular mientras maldecía, no tenía idea de adonde se había ido su hermano sin sus cosas y tampoco le contestaba el teléfono, maldijo muchas veces más mientras saca los libros de Alexy de su casillero, tendría que cargar el doble de cosas y la idea le fastidiaba.

 

— ¡Armin! — llamó Alexy mientras se acercaba a su hermano

— Al fin apareces, estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti.

— Se nota — respondió Alexy con sarcasmo — Estuve hablando con Damián ¿Porque mentiste sobre lo que hablaron?

 

Armin trago saliva, no esperaba que Alexy fuera a hablar con Damián tan pronto.

 

— Es complicado Alexy — respondió — Pero no puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Porque no? — dijo Alexy — ¿Porque sigues comportandote de esta manera tan estúpida, Armin?

 

Armin apretó los puños tratando de contener su molestia. Podría acabar con todo en ese momento y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo sin meterse en eso, pero había cosas que no podía decir, no le correspondía y ya había metido demasiado su nariz en ese asunto como para arruinarlo más.

 

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — gruñó Alexy siguiendo a su gemelo.

— Basta Alexy — dijo volteando para enfrentar a su gemelo — Ve y pregúntale a Damián yo no tengo nada para decir.

— Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya — respondió Alexy — Y sabes porque no me dice nada. Porque tú y tus estúpidas mentiras lo estan arruinando todo. ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

— Le dije… — Armin titubeo un poco y maldigo a su suerte — Le dije que habías ido a ver a Kentin porque estas enamorado de él…

 

Alexy sintió como un escalofrio recorria su espalda y sus piernas temblaban.

 

— ¿Porque lo hiciste Armin? Sabes que eso no es verdad…— expresó con la voz temblorosa a causa del mar de emociones en el que se había convertido.

— Lo siento Alex…

— No. No lo sientes Armin — dijo Alexy sintiéndose traicionado — Te diré lo que vas a hacer… Vas a ir a buscar a Damián y le dirás la verdad — sentenció de manera amenazante.

— Alex…  — llamó Armin mientras su hermano se alejaba.

 

La había jodido y sabía que iba a pagarlo caro.

 

Damián estaba recargado contra un tronco en el patio, al principio quiso seguir a Alex y reclamarle también a Armin pero tenía una sospecha de porque el había dicho aquello y tampoco tenía el valor ni las ganas para hacerlo a diferencia de lo que le había dicho Armin a Alex lo que le dijo a el era verdad y dolorosamente la confirmó, cerró los ojos estaba cansado el dia habia sido agotador y en estos momento sólo quería dormir.

 

Armin salió del instituto arrastrando los pies, pensando en cómo le explicaría a Damián que le había mentido sin poner en la mesa los sentimientos de su hermano.

 

— Por un demonio — dijo mientras pataleaba de manera infantil al ver a Damián recargado contra un árbol del patio —  Damián, tengo que hablarte de algo — dijo mientras se acercaba a él, era mejor ser directo a estar huyendo.

Damián abrió los ojos perezosamente gruñendo internamente.

 

— ¿Ahora que necesitas? — dijo  llevando una mano a su rostro para sobar sus sienes todo esto le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza — Si es por lo que le dijiste a Alex no tengo nada que decirte, creo entender por qué lo hiciste aunque dudo que fuera tu intención.

— No es por lo que le dije a Alex, es por lo que te dije a ti...

— Armin para — exigió Damian interrumpiendolo — No necesito hablar mas del tema creo que me quedó bastante claro, no necesitas reafirmarlo — agregó poniéndose de pie — Tengo que irme.

 

Armin se quedó con todo lo que tenía para decir en la punta de lengua, pensó en instir un poco más pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Había llevado a Damián al límite de su paciencia para con él, además de haber tomado sus sentimientos y haberlos metido en un una trituradora de mentiras dónde había acabado por destrozarlos...

 

—  « No me alcanzará la vida para disculparme por esto » — pensó con fastidio. 

 

Armin llegó a su casa luego de haber dado muchas vueltas por el parque a pesar de que odiaba ese lugar, sin embargo llegar a su casa significaba enfrentar a Alexy y no deseaba empeorar las cosas.

 

Esperaba que Alexy estuviera encerrado en su habitación por lo que entró a la casa con cautela, para su infortunio Alexy lo estaba esperando en la sala y en cuanto entró la mirada del aludido ya estaba interrogandolo.

 

— No quiso escucharme — dijo directamente  — Lo encontré en el patio y me acerque para hablarle, pero no me dejo terminar una sola oración y se fue sin que pudiera decirle la verdad — explicó con desgano — En serio lo siento Alex…. no quería arruinar las cosas de esta manera… No tienes idea de lo mal que me sabe todo esto, por tí y por Damián.

 

Alexy observó a su gemelo sin decir nada, no tenía caso reclamarle nada, más bien, no estaba de humor para reclamarle nada.

 

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Armin al ver que su gemelo se diriguia a la puerta.

— No sé Armin. Pero si alguien viene a buscarme podrías decirle que fuí a buscar a Valya para decirle que le mentí y que estoy enamorado de ella — expresó antes de dar un portazo.

 

Si la miradas fueran disparos, Armin ya estaría muerto.

  
  


Damián se encontraba acostado en una banca del parque tenía sueño pero no quería ir a casa si su madre lo veía en ese estado le haria un interrogatorio completo dictando 31 articulos del codigo penal del por que tenia que decirle que le había pasado, por el momento estaba mejor así, al menos podría estar solo con sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos para ver el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse parecía que llovería muy fuerte.

 

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad para resguardarse la lluvia comenzó a caer. Damián maldijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y corría hacia la salida del parque, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de resguardarse bajo el techo de una de las tiendas que quedaba cerca.

 

Alexy caminaba bajo la lluvia mientras soltaba un rosario de malas palabras, hacía un momento había resbalado en un charco de lodo mientras corría, estaba empapado y lleno de lodo, por lo que ya no tenía intención alguna de encontrar un refugio pronto.

 

Toda la situación no pudo más que hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, mordió sus labios tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar mientra apretaba los puños de su sudadera, el frío comenzaba a calarle, agradecía que no hubiera truenos o ya estaría en el suelo llorando.

 

Salió del parque y cruzó la calle rápidamente, las tiendas estaban justo doblando la esquina.

 

Damián observó con sorpresa como un Alex empapado, cubierto de lodo y tiritando de frió se paraba a su lado bajo el techo.

 

— ¿Lindo día, no crees? — pregunto Alexy luego de un momento de silencio.

— Sí… — respondió Damian quitándose la polera que traía no estaba del todo seca pero era mejor que  la que Alex tenía en ese momento — ¿Que te paso? — agregó extendiendola para que la tomara.

— Resbale mientras corría y bueno la lluvia hizo el resto — respondió con simpleza.

 

Alexy lo dudo un momento antes de aceptar la polera que Damián le ofrecía, pero tenía demasiado frío como para negarse.

 

— Gracias Dam — dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su sudadera.

 

Damián río sin poder evitarlo la polera le quedaba grande sin mencionar que así como estaba parecía un gatito mojado.

 

— Creo que los dos tuvimos muy mala suerte hoy

 

Alexy observó a Damián reir y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero infantil, mientras apretaba las las mangas que le quedaban grandes al igual que todo lo demás.

 

— Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso — se quejó en un susurro — Aún pienso que puede ponerse peor — expresó encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía un poco.

 

Damián asintió lentamente, claro que había una manera de que situación se pusiera peor y el sabia que seria el culpable directo de todo aquello, pero no podía evitarse, había tomado una decisión.

 

— No pudo ser un día tan malo — mencionó mientras observaba como la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir de intensidad y el sol se contraponía a ella.

— Quizás tengas razón — respondió Alexy — Tengo una idea — anunció con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

Damián observó a Alexy con curiosidad, el sol había aparecido de entre las nubes y aunque aún estaba lloviendo parecía todo lo contrario. Alexy tomó la mano de Damián y tiró de él para sacarlo de su improvisado refugio.

 

Antes de Damián pudiera decir algo, ya se encontraba corriendo detrás de Alex de regreso al parque. Alexy no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, pocas veces disfrutaba de un día de lluvia y que Damián lo acompañara solo lo ponía de mejor humor, aunque acompañar era solo una forma de ver las cosas, ya que básicamente había tirado de él sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

 

Damián comenzó a reírse de igual manera, la risa de Alex era contagiosa, todas la situaciones  vividas en el último par de días lo había hecho olvidar por que estaba enamorado del chico que daba saltos entre charcos frente a él. Alex tenía muchas facetas pero sin lugar a dudas la que veía en esos momentos era su favorita, era con la que lo había conocido y por la que se había acercado a él en un principio. Tiro de Alex para detenerlo e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde aquella tarde lluviosa en la casa de Alex cuando aceptó que se había enamorado de él, durante aquel paseo en la rueda de la fortuna donde conoció su pasado o la tarde en su habitación cuando le dejó saber más de él, incluso lo que había querido hacer una horas atrás cuando había visto esa escena con Kentin… simplemente lo beso. 

 

Alexy se sorprendió cuando Damián lo detuvo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo sintió los labios de Damián contra los suyos, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y contuvo la respiración, no sé había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado ese momento, pero contrariamente a eso, se sentía incapaz de poder responder.

 

Damián se alejó un momento después luego de no haber obtenido una respuesta de parte de Alexy, quien agachó la mirada avergonzado y tratando de ocultar el color rojo que sus mejillas habían tomado. Para Alexy todo había pasado demasiado rápido y había sido demasiado inesperado.

 

— Lo lamento —  susurró Damián apenas, sin atreverse a mirarlo, la había jodido lo sabía. 

 

Dio la vuelta y caminó tratando de mantener la calma lo cual no funcionó ya que después de unos pasos comenzó a correr, ¿qué más podía hacer?, quería gritar, llorar, reírse como imbecil   cualquier cosa que le quitara  los devastadores sentimientos que ahora tenía, había echado a perder y  todo era su culpa    « Que idiota, yo mismo me lo busque » pensó  cuando ya había doblado la esquina y se había detenido jadeando  «¿ Que se supone que hare ahora? » pensó  mientras reanudaba su caminata a casa.


	21. 21. Confession Of A Broken Heart

**_Rocola Dalexy_ **

**_Track 21: Say something - Christina Aguilera_ **

**_Track extra: Nos sobran los motivos - Joaquin Sabina_ **

 

**Capítulo 21:**

**Confessions of a broken heart**

 

Cuando Alexy intento seguir a Damián ya era demasiado tarde. Se sentía completamente estúpido, ciego, enojado y terriblemente culpable. En ese momento todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar y no podía hacer más que reprenderse por no haber querido darse cuenta de todo mucho antes.

 

La idea de ir a la casa de Damián cruzó por su mente, pero ¿que iba a decirle? Tenía la impresión que decir algo en ese momento sólo empeoraría las cosas y ya había herido demasiado los sentimientos de Damián para un sólo día. 

 

Alexy entró a su casa arrastrando lo pies, mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con la manga de la polera a pesar de que estaba empapada, no había podido soportarlo más y había acabado por ponerse a llorar.

 

— Alexy… — llamó Armin con preocupación al ver a su hermano llegar empapado, cubierto de lodo y llorando.

— La he jodido — murmuró apenas levantando la mirada.

 

Armin se sintió culpable y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano y Alexy se aferró a él mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

  
  
  


— Alexy, insisto en que es mejor que regreses a casa — repitió Armin observando a hermano mientras recorrían el trayecto a la escuela.

— Estoy bien Armin — respondió Alexy.

 

Armin lo observó a su gemelo sin estar convencido de sus palabras. Había pasado toda la noche con su hermano y estaba seguro de que había tenido algo de fiebre, pero no había conseguido convencerlo de quedarse a descansar. Armin suspiró dándose por vencido, podría decir “te lo dije” más tarde.

 

— ¿Es mi idea o todos nos están mirando? — preguntó Alexy a su gemelo mientras recorrían el pasillo principal.

 

No entendía el porqué, pero desde que habían entrado al patio sentía como si todos lo estuviesen mirando.

 

— ¡Alexy! — llamo Violeta acercándose tímidamente a los gemelos — ¿Ya lo sabes? 

— ¿Saber que?

 

Violeta estaba por responder cuando Valya llegó de pronto llevando a Alexy consigo.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Armin a Violeta mientras ambos veían como Alexy era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a quién sabe dónde.

— El nuevo número del periódico salió hoy — explicó la chica — Peggy ha vuelto a hacerlo.

 

Armin miró hacía el cielo, preguntándose a qué deidad habían ofendido para que las cosas fueran de mal en peor.

  
  


Alexy miraba a Valya confundido mientras la aludida se aseguraba de que estuvieran completamente solos antes de entrar al aula.

 

— ¿Vas a decirme que está pasando? — insistió Alexy una vez más.

— ¿Hablaste con Damián? — respondió ella.

 

Alexy soltó un suspiró entre cansado y fastidiado, Valya era su mejor amiga, pero ya estaba cansado de que metiera su nariz en su lío amoroso.

 

— Tal vez ¿Porque quieres saberlo? 

 

Valya torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad, había prometido que no intervendría a menos que Alexy le pidiera su ayuda, pero sentía que Alexy nunca lo haría.

 

— Peggy escribió un artículo… — mencionó mientras le tendía el nuevo número del periódico.

  
  
  


_ Mucho se ha especulado sobre él desde el día de su llegada y poco a podido ser confirmado. Lo que resulta obvio y pudo ser notado desde los primeros días de su estancia, es la extraña relación que mantiene con los gemelos. ¿Es acaso que se conocían de antes? Es una respuesta que está reportera no puede confirmar al 100%, pero los datos recabados hasta el momento apuntan a una respuesta afirmativa.  _

_ Los rumores corren por los pasillos de esta escuela respecto a la situación, y uno especialmente a cobrado fuerza durante las últimas horas, luego de que los gemelos fuesen vistos discutiendo y posteriormente hablando con Damián, además del claro desapego a ellos que el aludido mostró durante el último día. _

_ ¿Es acaso este el fin de “Los tres amigos“? y de ser el caso ¿Que es lo que provocó tal ruptura? _

_ Este periódico se inclina a lo que ya todos saben y mucho especulan; la relación de Damián y Armin siempre ha sido catalogada como la de un niño pequeño que molesta a la niña que le gusta, mientras que siempre se ha mostrado encantador con el hermano. ¿Vaya obviedad, no? Todo apunta a que Damián está enamorado de Armin y este obviamente no le corresponde.  _

_ ¿Que tiene que ver Alexy en esto? Muy fácil, el colorido chico ha estado enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo este lo ha rechazado y de una manera que resulta completamente inaceptable en pleno siglo XXI. _

_ Con dos corazones rotos sólo se puede esperar una cosa, después de todo, desde un principio se ha visto que la relación entre Damián y Alexy puede fácilmente disfrazarse de algo más. Vaya que el chico “nuevo” encontró la manera de liarse con ambos gemelos ¿no? _

_ Antes de despedirme los dejaré con una última pregunta: _

_ ¿Quién es el plato de segunda mesa de quién? _

  
  


Damián arrugó el periódico que tenía en la mano y maldijo por bajo, lo que acababa de leer era una completa estupidez, estaba harto de todo, debía  ponerle fin, pero antes de enfrentar a Peggy tenía que conocer toda la historia. 

 

« Tendré que hablar con Valya » pensó con pesadez al menos quería saber lo que realmente había pasado y ella era su única opción por el momento. Hacer que  Peggy  corrigiera su tontería sería lo último que haría por Alex, después dejaría todo, incluyendolo a él. No servía de nada seguir, lo había entendido con lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer, por su propio bien y por el de Alex era mejor parar y olvidarlo.

 

Damián recorría los pasillos buscando a Valya,  « ¿Dónde se ha metido esa mujer? sería más fácil encontrarla si ella no estuviera todo el tiempo buscando a alguien » , pensó con impaciencia y para su, ¿fortuna?, se detuvo cuando la vio pasar a su lado.

 

— Valya — llamó siendo ignorado por completo por lo que estiró un brazo en busca de detenerla — Espera necesito hablar contigo.

 

Valya se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien la detenía, estaba concentrada pensando en lo que le diría a Kentin que no había visto a Damián.   
  
— Lo siento, no te vi Damián — se disculpó — ¿Que sucede?

— Necesito que me respondas algo — Damián sintió un escalofrío ¿cuando fue que él y Valya había cambiado papeles? — Realmente necesito que me digas que paso entre  Kentin y Alex en el pasado.

 

Valya lo observó algo sorprendida por la pregunta, hablar de un pasado entre ellos sonaba un tanto descabellado.   
  
— Nada, han sido sólo amigos — respondió, aunque la mirada de Damián parecía exigir más — Kentin regreso al instituto casi al mismo tiempo que los gemelos se inscriban. Ellos se llevaron bien desde el principio. Luego me di cuenta de que a Alexy le gustaba Kentin, pero nunca se lo dijo, hasta hace unos días creo... Realmente no estoy segura de lo último…

— ¿A Alex le gustaba Kentin desde antes de que te hicieras su novia? — preguntó Damián arrugando más el papel que tenía entre las manos hasta el punto de casi romperlo.

— Si — respondió algo cabizbaja — Escucha Dam, cuando tu llegaste, yo apenas comenzaba a salir con Kentin y Alex no se encontraba bien, me había dicho que estaba feliz por nosotros, y que ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Kentin, obviamente decir y sentir son cosas muy diferentes…

 

Damián respiró profundo y llevó las manos a su rostro  « ¿Porque no puedo ser yo quien te guste? » pensó repentinamente y quiso darse un golpe por ello, él bien sabía por qué.  « De haberlo sabido antes ¿Lo hubiera intentado? » la respuesta a eso era un si, hubiera repetido todo contal de estar a su lado pero  en lugar de cegarse tratando de que Alex se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, tendría que haber curado su corazón roto, uno que ni él mismo fue capaz de ver   « Y aún así me sonrió desde el primer da que lo vi,creo que aquella vez simplemente no pude ver más allá de su sonrisa » Todo esto dolía….. dolía saber que no era el indicado para alex , dolía porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de alguien cuyo corazón pertenece a alguien más y el jamás se dio cuenta de eso o simplemente no quiso verlo.

 

— Gracias Val — dijo con voz apagada — Sólo tengo un último favor que pedirte….

  
  


Alexy había recorrido la escuela varias veces buscando a Damián incluso se había saltado la segunda clase del día con la intención de encontrarlo puesto que este no había entrado a la primera, pero Valya, Violeta e incluso Lysandro decían haberlo visto por los pasillos. Había asistido a la escuela con la única intención de hablar con él, necesitaba y debía hacerlo, pero el asunto de Peggy había acabado por robar la atención de todos, he incluso temía que el asunto acabará por alejar de Damián de él. 

 

— Espero que no me está evitando — susurró algo cansado mientras se recargaba contra una pared realmente no se sentía muy bien y deseaba poder volver a la cama.

 

Negó con la cabeza tratando de ignorar el malestar que sentía y decidió que recorrería la escuela otra vez. Al entrar a una de las aulas se sorprendió al ver como Armin y Kentin parecían estar discutiendo mientras Valya intentaba tranquilizarlos, los miró un momento a todos antes de decidir que no estaba de humor para más peleas y dar media vuelta.

 

— ¡Alexy espera! — dijo Kentin para detener al aludido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó volteando a verlos — Si vas a disculparte por el artículo, olvidalo, no es tú culpa que Peggy nos haya escuchado a hablar.

— No se como puedes hablarle después de lo que te dijo — expresó Armin cruzándose de brazos, estaba realmente enfadado.

— No sé cómo puede hablarte despues de lo que TÚ le hiciste, eres su hermano — gruñó Kentin a Armin.

— ¡BASTA LOS DOS! — gritó enfadado— No tiene sentido que todos nos peleemos por esto — dijo negando con la cabeza —  ahora ¿alguno sabe decirme donde esta Damián? 

— ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes? — preguntó Kentin luego de que todos negaran con la cabeza.

— Es complicado... debo hablar con él para poder responder esa pregunta — ¡No me miren así! Se lo que están pensando y no voy a quedarme aquí para escucharlos — gritó mientras salía del aula sólo para encontrarse con que Peggy estaba escuchando tras la puerta — ¡Genial! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! — dijo sonriendo con frustración antes de marcharse rápidamente.

 

Los otros miraron a Peggy con molestia.

 

— ¿No has hecho ya suficiente Peggy? — pregunto Valya mientras pasaba por su lado para seguir a Alexy.

— Vaya humor que tienen hoy — se quejo la aludida antes de volver su atención a los chicos que quedaban en el aula — ¿Al fin vas a responder mis preguntas Kentin? — el aludido miró a Armin un momento antes de que la campana sonara y los alumnos comenzarán a entrar al salón.

 

Kentin suspiro aliviado, aunque sabía que no se había librado del asunto.

  
  
  


Kentin se encontraba encontraba escondiéndose en los vestidores porque Valya y Armin lo había dejado sólo para buscar a Alexy y Damián quienes, de nuevo, no habían entrado a clase, aunque para su suerte el señor Farrés había acabado la clase un poco antes puesto que él tenía un compromiso y no podía quedarse hasta el final de la clase.

 

— Te encontre… — canturreo Peggy con una sonrisa y podría firmar que vio a Kentin temblar mientras la miraba enfadado. 

  
  


Alexy miró al techo de la enfermería antes de cerrar los ojos y decidir que el color blanco le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. El termómetro emitió un pequeño pitido y la enfermera se acercó para revisarlo.

 

— Parece que no tienes fiebre — comentó de manera calma — Aún así voy a pedirte que te quedes un rato, iré por el medicamento — agregó mientras Alexy asentía con la cabeza — Puedes recostarte si quieres.

 

Alexy suspiró cansado mientras observaba un poco a su alrededor, en definitiva no le gustaba estar en ese pequeño lugar. Los minutos pasaron y comenzó a sentirse impaciente, en su opinión la enfermera estaba tardando demasiado en volver. 

 

Deslizó sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y sus dedos tropezaron con algo que había olvidado que había puesto ahí. Alexy observó el par de notas mientras pensaba, Valya le había dado una un rato atrás, sin querer decirle quien se la había dado y la otra la había encontrado en su casillero, ambas eran del mismo color que todas la anteriores y aún no leía ninguna.

 

—  «Veamos que escribiste esta vez, Lestat»  — pensó soltando un suspiro, con todo lo sucedido realmente se había olvidado de aquellas notas.

  
  


_ “La luna fue conquistada por un ser del cielo, _ _   
_ _ un ser que sus alas fue perdiendo, en la tierra ha caído, _ _   
_ _ se enamoró de un astro desconocido, _ _   
_ _ intentando ser feliz, lucho por un amor y hoy le llaman ángel caído, _ _   
_ __ en su rostro ya no hay luz aunque el sol intenta iluminarlo.

_ Los dos estamos enamorados con distintos destinos, _ _   
_ _ la luna se enamoró de un ángel y el ángel de un astro desconocido. _ _   
_ _ Este es  el último verso que escribirán mis manos para ti Moon, me temo que  solo quedaras en mi sueños y con ellos se irán mis anhelos. _ _   
_ __ -Lestat”

 

Alexy repaso la nota un par de veces sintiéndose más idiota que antes, no entendía como podía ser tan idiota para no poder darse cuenta de lo que siempre había estado frente a sus narices. Se maldijo un par de veces mientras abría la otra nota, realmente la había jodido más de lo que imaginaba.

  
_ “No abuseis de mi inspiración, _ _   
_ _ No acuséis a mi corazón, _ _   
_ _ tan maltrecho y ajado que está,  _ _   
_ _ cerrado por derribo  _ _   
_ _ Por las arrugas de mi voz, _ _   
_ _ Se filtra la desolación _ _   
_ _ De saber que estos son los últimos versos, _ _   
_ _ que te escribo, _ _   
_ _ Para decir adiós a los dos nos sobran los motivos. _ _   
_ __ -Lestat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí. 
> 
>  
> 
> Como nota, el último "poema" es en realidad es una estrofa de la canción de Joaquín Sabina, cuya letra fue cambiada para fines del fic XD ya que en realidad la letra dice: « para decir "con Dios" a los dos nos sobran los motivos. » y realmente la canción no pega con el fic, y dudo que sea del agrado de muchas/os de ustedes, pero de igual manera lo agrego.  
> Y bueno si a estas alturas no saben quien es Lestat, por favor relean todo el cap XD


	22. 22. Lestat

Nota importante que deben leer antes de comenzar el capitulo:[ aqui](https://www.facebook.com/notes/another-dark-blast/nota-especial-para-el-fic/362163624137648)

* * *

 

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 22:[With me - Sum 41](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK7WrOGJEKk)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 22**

**Lestat**

 

Damián entró corriendo agitado al gimnasio no había entrado a clase durante toda la mañana, la plática con Valya lo había sobrepasado, era demasiado para un sólo día, ni siquiera  había podido buscar a Peggy después de eso por temor a encontrar a Alex  o peor aún a Kentin, el recordar las palabras de Alex y su estado hace unos días en el parque aunado a lo que Peggy había escrito lo estaba jodiendo demasiado  « ¿Porque tiene que gustarte alguien tan idiota, Alex? »  pensó pasándose las manos por el pelo con frustración, aún tenía que buscar a Peggy. Se dio la vuelta para hacerlo cuando escucho una voz proveniente de los vestidores que parecía bastante alterada y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

 

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga?! — gruño Kentin a Peggy — ¡No regrese de la escuela militar para salir con un estúpido gay como Alexy! ¡¿Es suficiente para ti?!

 

Damián ni siquiera pudo razonar bien sus acciones después de escuchar eso un cúmulo de emociones retenidas simplemente lo cegó, con sólo un pensamiento en mente  « El no te merece » ,  entró e hizo un lado a Peggy sin importarle mucho la fuerza que usó con ella y tomó a Kentin de la playera para estrellarlo con los casilleros detrás de él.

 

— ¡Es suficiente para mi, perro estúpido! — gritó Damián a Kentin empujandolo un poco más — Creme que me encantara hacer que te tragues tus palabras — agrego sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y lo arrastró al gimnasio.

 

Peggy se sorprendió ante la llegada de Damián y sus acciones en contra de Kentin, quizás había llegado demasiado lejos.

 

— ¡Damián, espera! — gritó saliendo detrás de ambos observando como Kentin trataba de encontrar la manera de librarse del agarre del otro.

 

— ¡Tu callate, tengo suficiente de ti! —  respondió Damián sin voltear a verla y arrojando a Kentin contra el piso — ¿Qué pasa cachorrito? ya no pareces tan valiente o es que acaso ¿si no esta tu novia no puedes ni levantarte ?

 

Kentin contuvo una queja ante el dolor ocasionado contra el impacto.

 

— ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema, idiota?! — respondió.

— ¡Tu eres mi jodido problema! date cuenta de la situación imbécil o ¿necesitas diagrama para comprenderlo?— gruño Damian acercándose a kentin amenazante — Ahora levántate y evitame la pena de tener que romperte la cara en el piso.

— Chicos, realmente deberían calmarse un poco — trato de intervenir de nuevo Peggy al ver como Kentin también había perdido la sensatez y se disponía a golpear a Damián.

 

Ninguno de los dos la escucho pues ya se había enfrascado en una pelea de golpes dados con la mas clara intención de hacer caer al otro.

 

— ¿Que pasa cachorrito, tu papi no logró adiestrarte lo suficiente? —  se mofo Damián mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la boca, Kentin no era idiota y sabía defenderse eso le quedaba claro.

 

Kentin apretó los puños antes de propinarle otro golpe, directo a la cara, estaba cansando de él.

 

—  _ Tosser**  _ — dijo Damián después de sacarselo de encima y golpearlo en la boca del estomago.

 

Peggy salió corriendo del gimnasio, no podría hacer nada ella sola, y tenía que detenerlos antes de que algún profesor llegara o acabarían todos en problemas. 

 

— ¡Nathaniel! — gritó entrando a la sala de delegados donde se encontraban el rubio y Castiel — Damián y Kentin están peleando en el gimnasio — anunció.

— Lo que faltaba — gruñó Nathaniel mientras salía corriendo del lugar, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

 

Al entrar al gimnasio, se encontraron con que Armin y Lysandro intentaban detener a Kentin sin éxito alguno.

 

— ¡¿Que creen que hacen idiotas?! — gruñó mientras él y Castiel intentaban frenar a Damián.

 

Damián esquivo uno de los golpes y el puño de Kentin a cabo por impactar contra la cara de Castiel, quien se alejó mientras se cubría la nariz con una mano.

 

— Creo que con eso les queda claro que no se acerquen — advirtió Damián mientras golpeaba a Kentin en la mandíbula. 

Alexy entró al gimnasio atraído por el bullicio, puesto que todo el ruido se escuchaba en dónde se encontraba y la enfermera ya había ido a buscar a la directora. No se sorprendió cuando vio quienes eran los que peleaban, pero sí por el estado en el que ambos se encontraban.

 

— ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! — gritó mientras se interponía entre ambos.

 

Damián no logró escuchar a Alex y mucho menos detener el golpe que iba dirigido hacia Kentin que terminó por impactar la mejilla de Alexy, quien cayó debido al impacto.

 

— ¡Joder! — gritó Damián alterado, olvidándose por completo de la pelea y agachándose para levantar a Alexy — Lo lamento en verdad lo siento, soy un idiota  Alex yo no quería yo...— decía con voz alterada atropellando las palabras .

Alexy no tuvo oportunidad de responder puesto que los gritos de la directora hicieron eco en todo el gimnasio y todos retrocedieron, ninguno quería terminar con en el despacho de la directora, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar huir.

 

— ¡Todos ustedes a mi oficina ahora! — gritó. 

  
  


Alexy esperaba afuera de la oficina de la directora a que Damián y Kentin salieran, los demás habían vuelto a clases luego de que la directora comprendiera que solo habían intentando detener a los aludidos. Los gritos de Mme. Shermansky se escuchaban realmente fuerte aunque luego de unos minutos todo quedó en completo silencio y Alexy comenzaba a preguntarse si estarían bien allí adentro. 

 

Cuando vio a los padres de Kentin en el pasillo comprendió porque todo estaba tan silencioso, Alexy se escondió detrás de los casilleros antes de que alguno pudiera verlo, el se encontraba afuera sólo porque Damián y Kentin habían omitido todo el asunto del periódico al contar el “motivo” de la pelea. Suspiró una vez que ambos entraron a la oficina, la cosas sólo seguían empeorando. Al poco rato llegó la madre de Damián, quien a diferencia de la molestia que Giles reflejaba al llegar, lucía seria y tranquila, aunque con un aire que lograba intimidar a cualquiera.

 

Shantal entró a la oficina de la directora saludando de manera cortés mientras daba un vistazo rápido tanto a los padres que se encontraban ahí como al par de chicos que se encontraban sentados detrás de ella.

 

— Me alegra su pronta respuesta, Sra.Lacourt — dijo la directora completamente calmada — Creo que la razón por la que se encuentran aquí es bastante obvia — agregó esta vez dirigiéndose a ambos padres mientras los chicos se ponían de pie a lado de sus padres — Kentin y Damián fueron encontrados peleando en el gimnasio, el resto de sus compañeros han intentado detenerlos y dos de ellos han salido heridos en el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando se les ha preguntado por el motivo de su pelea han dicho que no es algo de importancia. Así que preguntare una vez más. ¿Cual es el motivo de su pelea?

— No es algo importante — respondió nuevamente Damián sin mirar a su madre sabía que ella no  creería eso.

— ¿Algo más que añadir, señor Kentin? — preguntó la directora.

— Ninguna — respondió manteniendo la mirada al frente a sabiendas que su padre lo miraba.

— Bien — respondió la directora poniendo la manos sobre la mesa — Entonces seré yo la que lo diga. Esta mañana ha salido un nuevo numero del periodico escolar…

 

Damián se tenso instantáneamente, mientras Kentin se ponía pálido.

 

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! — gritó sin querer y arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho. 

— Damián tiene razón, lo que Peggy escribió ahí solo se trata de una broma — agregó Kentin tratando de mantener a los padres a la raya del asunto.

— ¿Podemos ver el artículo del que hablan? — preguntó Manon ante la negativa de ambos chicos.

 

La directora asintió mientras les tendía un par de copias. Kentin apretó los puños tratando de disimular su desespero mientras Damián miraba a su madre frustrado era consciente que con sólo eso se habría dado cuenta cual fue el motivo de la pelea.

 

— No sería la primera vez que esa reportera escribe falacias en ese periódico, por eso insisto que no tiene que ver en este asunto.

— ¿Entonces, cuál fue el problema? — preguntó la directora.

— Yo he ofendido a Damián — se adelantó a decir Kentin — Dije algunas cosas sobre un tema delicado para él y del que no me concierne decir nada.

 

Damián miró completamente extrañado a Kentin, esa mentira era en parte verdad pero ni por asomo la verdadera razón de su molestia.

 

— Es bien sabido que no llevamos bien, esta vez simplemente se nos fue de las manos y terminamos en esto — dijo Damián tratando de mantener la tranquilidad.

 

Pasaron los siguientes minutos, inventando detalles y alejándose del tema del periódico, hasta que parecieron convencer a la directora y los padres, la historia estaba totalmente enredada y había pequeños cabos sueltos que, según su historia, era un tema delicado que Damián no quería mencionar y Kentin se avergonzaba de haberlo dicho en primer lugar y causar toda la pelea.

  
  


Para Damián el trayecto de regreso a su casa había sido demasiado largo, su madre había estado mirándolo constantemente eso sólo significaba que estaba esperando a que el dijera algo.

 

— Damián — llamo Shantal deteniendo a su hijo que intentaba huir a su habitación — Sabes que tenemos que hablar.

— No quiero hablar de eso, fue suficiente por hoy —respondió cansado.

— Bueno, no está a discusión — dijo observando a su hijo — Llevas días comportándose de manera extraña y hoy me llaman de la escuela porque golpeaste a alguien, quiero saber que está pasando contigo cariño… 

— Lo lamento…— respondió Damian agachando la mirada con una mueca rota fingiendo ser una sonrisa — Supongo que todo esto me sobrepaso, no te preocupes no volverá a suceder.

 

Shantal observó su hijo un momento y soltó un largo suspiro antes de acercarse para abrazarlo.

 

—  Sabes que eso sólo me preocupa más ¿No? —  preguntó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos — No voy a obligarte a decirme nada, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Si? —  preguntó con ternura mientras veía su rostro — Vaya, ese chico si que te golpeó —  dijo sonriendo un poco — Buscare el botiquín. 

— Aquí es cuando se dice que el otro quedó peor ¿no? — respondió Damian riendo un poco.

 

Su madre lo miró como si fuera a regañarlo, pero acabó por reír también.

 

— Tendré que pensar en un castigo para ti — dijo mientras obligaba a Damián a sentarse en el sofá para curar su heridas — Me resulta un poco extraño tener que decir eso — señaló 

— Aceptare el veredicto señorita abogada — mencionó mientras se dirigía su cuarto.

  
  
  


Alexy suspiro de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho desde su salida del instituto. Se sentía demasiado nervioso y no lograba descifrar de dónde había sacado el valor para caminar hasta allí en primer lugar. Luego de decidir que no debía pensarlo más tocó el timbre.

 

— ¿Alexy?

— Hola señora — saludo Alexy mientras sonreía tratando de lucir animado.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? — preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de medio lado.

— Eh… en teoría — respondió algo avergonzado — La enfermera me envió a casa a descansar, pero acabe aquí…

 

Shantal no pudo evitar reír un poco, a pesar de que no estaba muy contenta con la presencia del chico en su puerta. A pesar de que Damián no la había dicho nada, no era tonta y sabía que la pelea de Damián había tenido que ver con Alexy y todo el asunto del periódico.

 

— ¿Puedo ver a Damián? — preguntó Alexy finalmente mientras miraba el suelo bajo sus pies.

 

No sabía qué era lo que había pasado en la oficina de la directora, ni lo que Damián le había contado a su madre, y se sentía realmente cansado de toda la situación, só

lo necesitaba hablar con Damián para poder ponerle un final a toda la situación.

 

— Primero respóndeme una cosa ¿Que le paso a tu mejilla? — preguntó para sorpresa de Alexy que desvió la mirada tratando de idear una excusa rápida — La verdad… — agregó al notar la mirada huidiza del chico. 

— Intente detener la pelea y me metí en el medio — respondió — No ha sido mi mejor idea.

 

Shantal lo observó meditando un momento su decisión, tenía la sensación de que Alexy estaba tan mal como su hijo, aunque este parecía disimularlo mejor.

— Pasa — respondió mientras Alexy suspiraba aliviado y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el alivio que el rostro del aludió reflejaba.

— Damián está en su habitación — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta — puedes subir.

— Gracias — respondió Alexy mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

 

Damián estaba acostado en su cama viendo al techo había tratado de leer pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, llevaba cerca de 10 min haciendolo y el sueño lo empezaba a vencer cuando escucho  como golpeaban su puerta y se levantó asumiendo que su mamá quería algo.

 

— Que sucede ma……¿Alex? — preguntó sin poder evitarlo al encontrarlo frente a su puerta y lo peor aun con una mejilla en tono carmín evidencia de lo estúpido que había sido — ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

— Tú mamá me dejó subir — respondió aunque sabía muy bien que no se refería a eso — Hay algo sobre lo que debo hablarte, te busque toda la mañana para hacerlo, pero con todo lo que pasó…  

— Hoy no…. hoy no quiero hablar de nada, no tienes que preocuparte todo este malentendido fue mi culpa — dijo Damián interrumpiendolo este era el momento en que tenía que terminar todo. — Alex...lamento todo lo que ha pasado incluyendo lo de ayer, desde que te conocí he hecho cosas que no debía fui algo estúpido y quise algo que no podía tener, por eso dejemoslo asi te juro que lo entiendo ¿qué te parece si solo volvemos a ser amigos? te prometo que los dos estaremos mejor así.

 

Alexy se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de pensar con algo de sensatez lo que diría. Las palabras de Damián dolían, pero era su culpa después de todo, había herido demasiado los sentimientos de Damián y siquiera había sido consciente de ello.

 

— Lo siento… realmente lo siento — comenzó a disculparse — pero no puedo aceptar esto así de fácil...

— Alex por favor ya basta — volvió a interrumpirlo Damián — Ya basta te lo pido, ya no importa, estará todo bien sólo vete a casa por favor.

— ¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar por favor?! — dijo casi gritando para sorpresa de Damián — Me gustas Damián, y lo estoy diciendo en serio. No es la manera en la que quería decírtelo, pero a estas alturas no podía ser de otra forma… 

 

Damián no esperó más y sorprendió a Alexy callandole con un beso, que esta vez fue correspondido, después de un momento se separó tomando al otro por la cintura y dejó sus frentes juntas.

 

— ¿Porque tenias que esperar a que me rindiera para decirmelo? — preguntó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo — Eres demasiado peligroso para mi razon Alex, completamente impredecible, amable y distraído, creo que no me alcanzara la vida para lograr comprenderte y aun asi creo que no hay cosa que no te haya dicho Lestat en sus poemas sobre lo mucho que te amo — agregó sólo para ser obligado a separarse siseando, debido al ardor de un coletazo en el cuello cortesía de un celoso Shakespeare que se encontraba de nuevo posado en el hombro de Alex.

 

Alexy volteo la cabeza hacia su hombro, había estado concentrado en lo que Damián le decía que ni siquiera había sentido como Shakespeare había trepado hasta su hombro.

 

— ¿Estas bien Dam? — preguntó manteniendo su distancia a sabiendas de que si se acercaba Shakes volvería a utilizar su cola como látigo para golpear a su dueño.

— Lo estare en cuanto haga sopa a esa iguana — gruño Damian — Creo que tu y yo debemos dejar algo claro escritor molesto — agregó señalando a Shakes quien se apegaba mas Alex — Acepta tu derrota como caballero y retirate con dignidad — Shakes simplemente ignoró a Damián  y se quedó en su lugar — Creo que tendrás que rechazar a mi rival de amor.

— ¿Y como hago eso? — respondió Alexy tratando de contener su risa, ver a Damián discutir con su iguana resultaba muy gracioso — No creo que entienda con un simple no.

— Me temo  _ blueberry  _ que entre tus manos tienes aun celoso escritor que no me dejara acercarme hasta que lo devuelvas a su soledad habitual — mencionó Damian riendo mientras se acercaba a tratar de tomar a Shakespeare —  Si te compro una pareja ¿dejarías en paz a la mía? 

 

Lo dicho por Damián no pareció agradarle nada a Shakes ya que volvió recibir un par de coletazos en la mano.

 

— Muy bien Shakes — dijo Alexy mientras se lo quitaba del hombro para ponerlo en su terrario — Pero ya han golpeado mucho a Dam para un solo día.

 

Damián se tenso recordado un detallito que había olvidado.

 

— En verdad lamento mucho haberte lastimado — dijo mientras rozaba apenas con su pulgar la mejilla de Alex y lo miraba lleno de culpa — Prometeme que no intentaras detener una pelea de nuevo 

— No te disculpes, fue un accidente Dam — respondió sonriendo un poco — Lo prometo, a menos que seas tú el que está peleando.

— Sobre todo si soy yo — reclamo Damián — y más si Kentin es mi contrincante.

— A todo esto… siento que te hayas metido en problemas por mi culpa, Peggy me contó cómo inició todo y me siento responsable por esto y por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Fui un idiota al no querer darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mi — dijo algo cabizbajo — Realmente siento haberte herido tus sentimientos de esa manera. Te quiero demasiado y te juro que no era mi intención.

— Lo sé…  no fue tu culpa y además no me paso nada realmente — dijo Damián frenando un momento al sentir un ligero dolor en la cara que era donde había recibido la mayor parte de el daño — Aunque lo más probable es que Valya me odie por tocar a su orco y Peggy difunda por media escuela que soy peor que Castiel aunque nada de eso realmente podría importarme y menos ahora.

— ¿Y eso porque? — preguntó Alexy observando el gesto en el rostro de Damián

— ¿Realmente necesitas preguntar? — respondió Damian riendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo jalaba hacia la escalera — Creo que mi madre vendrá a hacer un recopilación de evidencia si no salimos de mi cuarto y le aseguramos que no me dejaste en una esquina llorando.

— Lo siento — dijo Alexy avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable de nuevo — Ella debe estar enfadada conmigo por maltratar así a su hijo — dijo tratando de que sonara como una broma.

— No es como si realmente me maltrataras Alex — mencionó riendo Damián — Te aseguro que no está molesta contigo.

 

Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Damián escaleras a bajo, él realmente no estaba seguro de las palabras de Damián, pero le creería hasta que fuera comprobado lo contrario.

  
  


— Al final ¿Qué dijo la directora? — preguntó Alexy mientras caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano con dirección a la casa de los gemelos.

— Después de gritarnos dijo que estábamos suspendidos por tres días y que debíamos agradecer que no nos expulsara — respondió Damián sonriendo — Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no tendré que enfrentarme al Valya y Rosalya mañana o a mi nuevo cuñado.— agregó riendo por lo mucho que le iba a molestar a Armin ese nuevo apodo.

— Bueno, podrás librarte de Rosa y Valya pero no de mi hermano — respondió mientras reía

Damián suspiro resignado 

— Aún debo ser su tutor ¿verdad? — preguntó con una pequeña esperanza de que Alex lo contradijera 

— Tal vez — respondió encogiéndose de hombros — Después de la pelea hay oportunidad de librarte de él o tal vez te pongan un tutor a ti… 

— Creo que eso es más probable, aunque la única opción para eso sería Priya dudo que Nathaniel acepte otro alumno — mencionó Damián.

 

Alexy no respondió al comentario, decir que la idea de que Damián tuviera a Priya como tutora no lo ponía celoso era mentir. 

—  _ ¿Blueberry?  _ — llamo Damián tratando de atraer la atención  de Alex.

— ¿Mnh? Lo siento me distraje pensando —  mintió —  ¿decías algo? — pregunto sonriendo.

— Que llegamos a tu casa—  respondió Damián con media sonrisa.

— Oh, jaja vaya  — respondió avergonzado — Gracias por acompañarme Dam — agregó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Damián correspondió al abrazo y al separarse tomo su mentón para volver a besarlo  « Esto se me hara costumbre » pensó  sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

 

— Adiós  _ mon petit chaton*  _ —  se despidió dando la vuelta para regresar a casa con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de la cual ni siquiera era consciente.

 

****Tosser: Patético, muy inutil**

***Mon petit chaton: mi pequeño gatito**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí. *contiene los gritos fangirl*
> 
> Algunos puntos a tocar rápidamente:
> 
> \--Sobre como Damián llama perro a Kentin… sin comentarios, a mi me mata de risa, pero a Adara le pareció un buen insulto :P Fans de Kentin no se ofendan, queremos al niño, aunque Damián obviamente no xD
> 
> \-- Espero que hayan leído mi nota del principio, como dije, es solo una cosa que Adara y yo pensamos, pero no es la última palabra y ustedes son libres de comentar. Recuerden que aqui en el foro es considerado un tema sensible así que hay que tomar las cosas con madurez y ser respetuosas entre nosotras. Ninguna queremos tener problemas.
> 
> (Algunas notas de Adara: Por fin se le hizo a Damian mira que hacerte tanto del rogar alex  
> Shakes arruinas el momento luego por que Alex te quiere hacer tamales, bueno chicas como ya dijo Mnokoori no odien al cachorro (Kentin) sólo es un idiota impulsivo ¿alguien mas adoro la escena de la pelea? moria de ganas de ella desde que U y E comenzó y qué más..... a si chicas comienza la recta final de U y E veamos cómo les va a nuestra nueva pareja de tortolos por fin tendrán todo el cute q necesitan sus kokoros ( quizá....)  
> PD: lazen sus teorías de que hará Armin al enterarse de esto proximo capitulo)
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Fue un capítulo muy intenso, como Adara dijo, la pelea estaba planeada desde el comienzo del fic y hela aquí, pero,oigan, las piezas de este puzzle ya empiezan a tomar su lugar (Ya era hora…). Estos niños tienen una manera muy rara de comenzar una relación ¿Pero a quién le importa eso, si ya estan juntos?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, y pues nada más :P
> 
> /i\ADVERTENCIA/i\
> 
> Nos leemos el 28/11/2016 en el Capítulo 23: ¿Amigos?
> 
> Esto apesta a que van a meter la pata…. piensenlo ;)


	23. 23. ¿Amigos?

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 23:[Firefly](https://youtu.be/Nc5Q7qsub7k) **

* * *

 

**Capítulo 23:**

**¿Amigos?**

 

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Alexy rodó sobre la cama acurrucadose mientras se cubría de nuevo con las cobijas y dejaba que el ruido siguiera.   
  
No se sentía bien, luego de que Damián lo dejara en la puerta de su casa todo era confuso, recordaba haber hablado con su hermano y con su madre antes de tirarse a la cama y dormir.   
  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Armin entrando a la habitación de su gemelo con una taza de té caliente y algunos medicamentos.

— Me duele la cabeza — se quejó con voz ronca.   
— Vuelve a jugar bajo la lluvia y luego me cuentas que pasa — se burló Armin antes de recibir el golpe de una almohada que en realidad se sentía como una caricia — Mamá dijo que te tomes eso y que vuelvas a dormir

— Bien — respondió Alexy a media voz pues ya estaba quedándose dormido una vez más.

  
  


Armin volvió un rato después y se asomo en la habitación de su hermano para asegurarse que este se encontrara bien. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que realmente se había vuelto a quedar dormido y no se había tomado las medicina.   
  
— ¿Volvió a quedarse dormido? — preguntó Victoria al ver que Armin bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.   
— Si, hay que calentar esto de nuevo — dijo sonriendo.   
— Yo me encargo, vete antes de que se te haga más tarde.   
— ¿A qué hora te vas hoy? — preguntó Armin cuando estaba a punto de salir.   
— Antes de las 11 — respondió Victoria sonriendo — No te preocupes por Alex, estará bien aunque se quede solo un rato.   
— Bien — respondió Armin suspirando — Te veo más tarde mamá — agregó saliendo de la casa.

 

Estaba atravesando el parque con la intención de acortar el trayecto a la escuela. Cuando la voz de alguien conocido llamó su atención.

 

— ¡Armin! — llamó acercándose. 

 

Damián estaba en ropa deportiva había salido a correr fingiendo que su suspensión era un fin de semana muy largo. 

 

— ¿Y Alex? — preguntó al notar ausencia de su novio.

— Está resfriado, se quedo en casa a descansar — respondió Armin encogiéndose de hombros — Ayer la enfermera lo envió a casa a descansar, pero ambos sabemos dónde terminó — insinuó mientras observaba la reacción de Damian ante su comentario.

 

Damián ensanchó su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo dándole con eso la razón a Armin.

 

— Iré a verlo — mencionó estaba algo preocupado de que Alex se hubiera enfermado y estaba seguro que había sido por aquel día de lluvia.

— Mi mamá estará en la casa hasta las 11 nadie te abrirá después de esa hora — mencionó Armin — Y Damián, sólo una cosa más. Si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano tendras que vértelas conmigo, tú realmente no me conoces estando enojado — dijo con seriedad, aunque estaba seguro de que Damián lo tomaría a broma.

  
Damián lo miro sorprendido para después echarse a reír.

 

— Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando me darias la amenaza de hermano sobre protector — mencionó Damián sonriendo de medio lado, para después ponerse algo serio — Está bien Armin ten por seguro que hemos pasado demasiado como para que me atreva a echarlo a perder — agregó dándose la vuelta para ir a casa cambiarse y luego ir con Alex, aunque se detuvo un momento casi olvidaba algo — Adios cuñado…

 

Armin chistó la lengua ignorando el comentario. No podía decir que le molestaba, al menos no por el momento, pero sabía que acabaría por fastidiarse.

  
  


Damián se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los gemelos  con un termo  entre las manos, después de haber ido a ducharse y cambiarse su madre lo había interceptado preguntando a donde iba y no habia tenido mas remedio que decirle que Alex estaba enfermo e iba ir a verlo, por lo que su madre lo obligó a esperar mientras preparaba la especie de té que reconocía de  cuando el mismo enfermaba en su niñez por su peculiar olor dulce, toco el timbre esperando que la madre de los gemelos no se hubiera marchado todavía.

 

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y Victoria se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico que esperaba de pie frente a ella.    
  
— Hola Damián — saludó Victoria de manera animada — No esperaba verte por aquí.

— Buenos días señora Victoria — respondió cortésmente Damián — Armin me dijo que Alex estaba enfermo y quise venir a verlo.

— Ya veo. Tuviste suerte, estaba por salir y Alexy no habría  bajado a abrir la puerta — dijo ella sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar al chico — Alex está en su habitación, aunque quizás esté dormido.

— Gracias, tome es un té que mi mamá hizo para Alex cuando se enteró de que estaba enfermo — mencionó Damián mientras le extendía el termo a Victoria.

— Que amable — respondió Victoria mientras tomaba el termo — Se lo daré más tarde — agregó yendo a la cocina — Deberías subir a ver a Alex — sugirió mientras sonreía.

— Claro, gracias — dijo Damián mientras subía.

 

Al entrar se encontró con solo unos mechones azules que no estaban siendo cubiertos por el cobertor y un Alex completamente dormido, cosa que enterneció a Damián que sin poder evitarlo se acercó él, sentándose en la silla dejada frente a la cama y pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo, lo más probable es que había tenido fiebre.

 

— Tendré que recordar no dejar que juegues en la lluvia otra vez _ blueberry —   _ dijo en voz baja  mientras suspiraba preocupado y prestaba atención al rostro de Alex que se había descubierto por un movimiento hecho entre sueños, aún tenía la mejilla algo rosada por el golpe que le había dado más el color que ya tenían estas por la fiebre, pasó su mano por ellas antes de levantarse quizá si era mejor dejarlo descansar — Descansa  _ Blueberry  _ — dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente y marcharse.

 

Alexy entre abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien estaba cerca y rodó de nuevo en la cama, odiaba esa sensación de sueño que le causaba estar enfermo, su mirada se plantó en la espalda de alguien que se alejaba, no estaba seguro si estaba soñando otra vez o realmente estaba despierto.

 

—  Dam —  llamó con voz ronca justo cuando el aludido estaba por salir de la habitación.

 

Damian volteo al escuchar la voz de Alex.

 

— Lamento haberte despertado — se disculpó en voz baja — Sólo vine a ver como estabas, me encontré a Armin y me dijo que enfermaste.

— No pasa nada — respondió con una sonrisa — Jugar bajo la lluvia no ha sido mi mejor idea.

— Creo que de ninguno de los dos — respondió volviendo a tomar asiento junto a Alex —  Pero al menos conseguí un beso bajo la lluvia —  agregó riendo al pensar lo novelesco que sonaba eso.

—  Siento haberlo arruinado  — respondió algo avergonzado. 

— Quizá sólo un poco… — mencionó Damian restándole importancia — Pero ya encontraré la manera de conseguir otro sin que resultes enfermo — agregó en tono coqueto mientras se percataba de un detalle que había pasado por alto —  _ Cada vez que miro tus ojos me pierdo en ellos, Cada vez que te hablo tiemblo,Cada vez me convenzo más que eres un sueño ,Y así quisiera seguir casi todo el tiempo  _ —  recito sonriendo— Sabes, nunca te había visto sin lentillas.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tonta al escuchar a Damián recitar, le resultaba un poco graciosa la manera que tenía para decir las cosas y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir feliz en niveles que no recordaba haber estado antes.

 

Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la escena que encontró al entrar a la habitación de su hijo, Alexy siempre había sido un niño muy alegre, pero el tiempo de sonrisa que ahora tenía era totalmente diferente a la que acostumbraba, y podía fácilmente adivinar el porqué.

 

— ¿Necesitas algo Alex? — preguntó fingiendo demencia mientras sonreía a lo que Alexy negó con la cabeza — Entonces me voy. Si hay algún problema llámame o a tu padre.

— Sí mamá — respondió Alexy — Pero están exagerando.

— Eso dices tú Alex — respondió ella riendo — Nos vemos Damián, te quedas en tu casa. 

— Gracias señora — se despidió Damián viendo Victoria salir de la habitación.

— Así que... ¿Hoy trajiste a  _ Lestat _ ? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida una vez que su madre salió de la habitación — Bueno, no suelo quitarmelas a menudo, hacen juego con mi ropa — dijo burlándose un poco de sí mismo.

— Si, aunque creo que ya no lo podre utilizar más, su identidad fue descubierta—  respondió mientras reía — Me gustan ambos colores, el violeta que portas y el azul que te pertenece — mencionó recordando cómo en un principio Alex había llamado su interés por las lentillas que usaba —  además de que con el me recuerdas más una  _ Blueberry _

 

Alexy no pudo evitar comenzar a reír aunque su risa fue apagada al poco tiempo por un ataque de tos.

 

— Estoy bien — dijo una  vez que logró calmarse — moriré — dijo dramáticamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, se había cansado de estar acostado. 

— No lo creo —  respondió Damian riendo, de vez en cuando Alex podía ser tan dramático como Armin — ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? empiezo a preocuparme de que en cualquier momento arrojes tus pulmones —  agregó siguiéndole el juego.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza restándole algo de importancia al asunto, realmente no le gustaba causar molestias cuando se enfermaba, así que a pesar de que se sintiera realmente mal no solía quejarse. 

 

— No estoy tan mal en realidad — respondió mientras se acomodaba en su cama — Pero si hay algo que quiero — admitió con gesto infantil.

— ¿Que podría ser? — preguntó Damián sonriendo de medio lado 

— Un abrazo de mi novio — respondió con una sonrisa infantil que intentaba ocultar el sonrojo de su mejillas. 

 

Damián lo miro totalmente enternecido para despues sonreir y cumplir su petición.

 

— Estoy seguro que me sacaras caries si sigues siendo tan dulce— susurro abrazándolo contra sí. — ¿Algo más  _ mon petit chaton _ ?

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de Damián, le resultaba realmente reconfortante tenerlo cerca en esos momentos. Damián sonrió sin poder evitarlo y recargo su barbilla sobre cabeza de Alex disfrutando del contacto y la calidez mientras escuchaba la respiración calmada de el de cabellos azules que parecía haber vuelto  a quedarse dormido cosa que él hizo también después de un rato en silencio.

  
  


Armin subió las escaleras tan rápido como acostumbraba, mientras Kentin y Valya lo seguían con cautela, la casa se escuchaba realmente silenciosa y quería asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien.

 

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la escena que encontró, Damián se había quedado dormido mientras abrazaba a Alexy de manera protectora además de que el aludido parecía estar muy cómodo dormido en aquella posición.

 

Basto una mirada rápida dentro de la habitación para que Kentin se apresurara a tirar de Armin, para llevarlo de regreso a la sala, puesto que sabía que gritaría alguna estupidez apenas lograra reaccionar. 

 

— No vayas a ponerte a gritar — amenazó Kentin cuando Armin estaba a punto de decir algo.

 

Armin chistó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enfadado, pocas veces encontraba una manera de molestar a Damián y gracias a Kentin había perdido su oportunidad.

 

Valya quién había permanecido asomada en la habitación de Alexy bajo la escaleras rápidamente siendo seguida por Damián, puesto que había terminado por despertarlo cuando tropezó con la alfombra y ocasionó algunas cosas mal colocadas se cayeran con el movimiento.

 

— ¿Porque tienes cara de asustada? — bromeó Armin al ver a Valya.

— Esa no es su cara asustada, es su cara enfadada — señaló Kentin sonriendo un poco.

— Muy graciosos — respondió Valya con seriedad.

— Hola chicos — saludo Damián apareciendo detrás de  Valya — ¿Puedo saber por qué hay convención en la sala? — agregó sonriendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que los tres había ido a curiosear a cuarto de Alex.

— Despertaste de buen humor — señaló Armin 

— Imposible no hacerlo cuñadito — dijo Damián sonriéndole — ¿A quien debo agradecer no despertar con tus gritos?

 

Valya fingió no haber escuchado nada mientras que Kentin intentaba pasar desapercibido ya que ninguno se sentía cómodo en la situación en la que se encontraban. Valya estaba demasiado enfadada con Damián y su actitud, mientras que Kentin simplemente prefería evitar cualquier clase de problema que pudiera ocasionar.

 

— Recordé que tengo algo que hacer — dijo Valya — Veré a Alex otro día — agregó mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada a Kentin quien acabó por levantarse también.

— Armin, dijiste que tenías algunos trabajos para mí — señaló Kentin.

— A es verdad — respondió Armin mientras buscaba su mochila.

 

Valya torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio y acabó por salir de la casa de los gemelos, Kentin soltó un suspiro, no entendía qué era lo que tenía tan molesta a Valya. 

 

— Regresaré después — dijo Kentin saliendo rapidamente detras de Valya

— Regresare con Alex — mencionó Damián mientras sonreía y daba la vuelta para volver a subir.

— ¡Al menos intenta tener algo de decoro, idiota! — gritó Armin algo molesto al ver como Damián parecía restregarle en la cara que había ganado.

— Claro cuñadito — dijo Damián riendo desde la escalera.

— Damián, espera — dijo Armin al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó Damián deteniéndose un momento, esperaba que no fuera otra amenaza de hermano sobreprotector.

 

Armin soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose un tanto idiota por lo que iba a decir.

 

— Quiero disculparme contigo por todas las mentiras que dije antes — expresó avergonzado por su actitud — Me comporte de la peor manera posible y te cause muchos problemas, al igual que a mi hermano. Realmente lo siento…

 

Damián lo miró sorprendido un momento para regresar sobre sus pasos y colocarse frente a Armin.

 

— Esta bien, eso ya no importa, no te dire que no causaste mas que problemas porque los dos sabemos que no fue así pero se supone que nosotros dos somos amigos ¿no? — dijo mientras extendía una mano para que Armin la tomara.

 

Armin sonrió un poco sintiéndose un tanto aliviado por la reacción de Damián.

 

— Además como no voy a perdonar a mi cuñadito favorito — agregó Damián estallando en risas.

— Soy el único, no te queda de otra — respondió Armin mientras también reía.

 

Alexy observaba la escena apoyado en el barandal de la escaleras, la escena le resultaba realmente curiosa, verlos reírse de esa manera y no gritando como acostumbraban era una escena digna de presenciar.

 

— Ojala tuviera una cámara  —dijo sonriendo y atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

— ¿Porque te levantaste? — respondió Armin.

— Había mucho ruido, pensé que me perdía de una fiesta 

— Creo que Armin había organizado una pero sin querer la eche a perder  _ blueberry _ — mencionó Damián riendo.

 

Alexy comenzó a reír ante el comentario, teniendo la sensación de que había sido todo su intención ahuyentar a quien fuera que hubiese ido a su casa.


	24. 24. Celos

**Capítulo 24:**

**Celos**

 

Valya soltó un suspiro largo mientras desechaba la idea de azotar la puerta de su casillero contra su cabeza y se apresuraba para  sacar sus cosas.

A pesar de haber tenido todo el fin de semana para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, no había logrado librarse de esa sensación de molestia. Rosalya le había dicho que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua e inclusive había acabado peleando con Kentin porque este decía no tener ningún problema con Damián a pesar de que hacía tan sólo unos días casi se mataban a golpes. 

 

Por otro lado Alexy llegó al instituto con su habitual buen humor, el fin de semana le había servido para recuperarse y se encontraba lleno de energía y realmente feliz porque las cosas parecía estarse acomodando poco a poco.

Divisó a Valya al fondo del pasillo sacando cosas de su casillero y sin dudarlo la llamó mientras se le acercaba.

 

La voz de Alexy a su espalda tomó por sorpresa a Valya, quien acabó por tirar todo lo que traía en las manos.

— Lo siento Val ¿Te asuste? — preguntó Alexy mientras la ayudaba a levantar sus cosas.

— No importa — respondió ella recibiendo lo que Alexy le tendía para guardarlo de nuevo en su casillero.

 

Antes de que Alexy pudiera decir algo más Valya se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.

  
  


Rosalya quien había presenciado parte de aquella escena se acercó a Alexy tratando de fingir casualidad. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — preguntó Alexy con un suspiro.

— No es cosa tuya Alex, peleó con Kentin… — mintió Rosalya, aunque en realidad se trataba de una verdad a medias.

— ¿Porque? — interrumpió sin poder evitar sentirse confundido.

 

Rosalya negó con la cabeza, no quería ser ella la que matará el buen humor de Alexy.

 

Alexy pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de entablar una conversación de más de dos palabras con Valya. No entendía la razón de su molestia, y Rosa no había sido de ayuda, pero, tenía un mal presentimiento que le hacía preveer cuál era la raíz del problema.

 

Caminaba por el pasillo principal siguiendo los pasos de Valya, a quien acaba de ver correr por el pasillo cuando Peggy se interpuso en su camino impidiendo el paso.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alexy algo confundido por la actitud de Peggy.

— Es el borrador de lo que será mi disculpa — dijo teniendo un papel.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga con esto? Te lo dije Peggy, una disculpa escrita no es lo que se necesita.

 

Alexy se cruzó de brazos y esperó un momento a que Peggy dijera algo más, pero ella simplemente se quedó de pie frente a él.

 

— Buscame de nuevo cuando tengas algo para decir — dijo con seriedad antes de seguir buscando a Valya.

 

Se detuvo un momento sólo para comprobar la reacción de Peggy, no se sentía como él mismo al tener que tratarla así, pero Peggy necesitaba una lección y un poco de frialdad no le caería mal, él podía lidiar con su culpa después.

  
  


Valya se encontraba escondiéndose de Alexy en el sótano, con la esperanza de que Alexy no se le ocurriera buscar ahí, estaba deseando que el día acabara pronto para poder dejar de evitar a Alexy y pensar con claridad. No le gustaba tener que evitarlo, pero tampoco estaba de humor para darle la cara.

 

— Te encontré — dijo Alexy mientras bajaba las escaleras — ¿Me toca esconderme? — preguntó con su habitual sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Nunca te das por vencido, verdad? — preguntó soltando un suspiro.

— No — respondió riendo un poco — ¿Vas a decirme porque me estas evitando?

 

Valya volvió a suspirar, mientras desviaba su mirada.

 

Alexy espero tranquilamente la respuesta de Valya, pero la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase llegó antes de que Valya pensara siquiera en decir algo.

  
  


La profesora Delannay observó a Alexy, no podía creer cuán problemático había resultado ser él y el resto del equipo, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían faltado cada uno y cuántas veces había asistido solo un miembro del equipo.

 

Alexy trato de mantenerse tranquilo ante la mirada endurecida de la profesora. No podía creer cómo en tan poco tiempo sus notas habían bajado notablemente, tenía que poner más atención a sus tareas o acabaría suspendiendo varias materias.

 

— Trabaje con la señoritas Valya y Rosalya — indicó la profesora — Y al final de la clase hablaremos de la situación de su equipo.

 

Alexy asintió sin reproche alguno y se unió al par de chicas para comenzar a trabajar. El experimento que debían realizar era sumamente fácil y no debería causarles problemas, sin embargo, aunque en un inicio las cosas estaban resultando bien,  luego de un rato, la actitud de Valya comenzó a volverse un tanto molesta para los otros dos.

 

— Hay una nueva colección en Julien — dijo Rosalya mientras Alexy calentaba uno de los tubos de ensayo con el mechero — Pensaba en que podíamos ir más tarde.

— Suena bien — respondió Alexy con una sonrisa — Pero dependerá de lo que me diga la profesora al final de la clase…

 

Rosalya asintió con una sonrisa y Alexy dejó el tubo de ensayo en la gradilla. Valya, quien había ido a buscar los reactivos que hacían falta para el resto del procedimiento, volvió y fingió observar el experimento mientras Alexy y Rosalya seguían hablando.  

 

— Está caliente — advirtió Rosalya observando los movimientos de Valya — Valya… — llamó en tono de advertencia ocasionando que tanto Alexy como el resto de los chicos que se encontraban alrededor volteran a verla.

 

Valya terminó por hacer caso omiso a la advertencia y tomó el tubo de ensayo sin la más mínima precaución, la temperatura del objeto la obligó a soltarlo, ocasionando que este se quebrara y acabara con todo el contenido regado en el piso.

 

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose, ocasionó que la mayoría pegara un salto en su lugar, nadie olvidaba el primer incidente en el laboratorio, la profesora se acercó rápidamente a observar lo sucedido.

 

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó observando al equipo.

— ¡Fue tú culpa! — acusó Valya a Alexy.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! — exclamó Alexy con indignación — Tú tomaste el tubo aunque Rosalya te dijo que estaba caliente, no me culpes a mí — se defendió.

 

No necesitaba un castigo más que añadir a su expediente, Valya desvió la mirada, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, no había pensado nada al decir eso.

 

— Venga conmigo — dijo la señora Delannay a Valya — Y ustedes limpien este desastre — dijo a los otros dos.

  
  
  


_ Kentin observó a ambos lados de la calle buscando a su novia, Valya no podía haber ido tan lejos, había salido casi detrás de ella, era ilógico no verla a simple vista. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras doblaba la esquina y apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Valya. _

 

_ — ¡Valya, espera! — gritó pero ella lo ignoró — Valya — llamó deteniendola por el hombro cuando la alcanzó — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque saliste de esa manera? _

_ — No me sentía bien — dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta. _

_ Kentin la observó un momento, llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla y sabía que estaba mintiendo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso. _

 

_ — Val, en serio. Dime que te pasa, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo — dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura sus mejillas — Val… — insistió un poco cuando la aludida permaneció callada — ¿No es por Damián, o sí? — dijo frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente celoso. _

_ — No es por lo que estás pensando — advirtió Valya alejándose un poco de él. _

_ — ¿Entonces? _

_ — ¿Entonces? — gruñó ella perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba — ¿No viste lo mismo que yo? _

_ — Claro que lo vi Val. Pero no veo ningún problema en ello — respondió tratando de calmarla. _

_ — ¡Él te golpeó! — gritó ella — Y a Alexy no parece importarle. Se supone que son amigos. _

_ — ¿Y que? Quizás lo merecía Valya. No he sido muy amable con Alex estos últimos días — Valya lo miró molesta y se giró para seguir su camino — ¡Val, espera! — dijo siguiéndola. _

 

_ La aludida no respondió y Kentin la siguió para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Valya no se detuvo ni dijo nada más hasta llegar en su casa, donde Kentin tuvo que desistir a su idea de seguirla para no tener problemas con los padres de ella. _

  
  


— ¡No puedes culparme por qué peleaste con Kentin! — gritó Alexy siguiendo a Valya por los pasillos. — No tengo nada que ver en ello. ¡Y no deberías pedirme eso! Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga

 

Luego de que acabara la clase, Alexy había ido a buscar a Valya a la enfermería. Estaba preocupado por ella así que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero se había llevado una terrible sorpresa cuando esta comenzó a reñirle.

 

— Te lo estoy diciendo como tu mejor amiga Alexy — respondió Valya plantandose frente a él — Damián no es un buen chico, no es para ti Alexy.

— No lo conoces Valya — defendió Alexy.

— ¡Golpeó a Kentin!

— ¡Lo ves! Esto no se trata de mi. Si no de que golpeara a tu noviecito. ¡Te tengo noticias Valya! Se lo merecía. 

 

Valya se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto exagerado de frustración.

 

— No tiene nada que ver. Trato de hacerte entender que él no es para ti

— Tiene todo que ver Valya, estas siendo muy egoísta.

— ¡No estoy siendo egoísta!

— Tienes razón — dijo Alexy realmente enfadado — ¡Estás celosa! — Valya estaba por decir algo más pero Alexy la interrumpió — ¿Sabes que, Valya?, olvídalo, olvida todo lo que dije. No vale la pena… Con estos amigos, no necesito enemigos ¿No crees?

  
  


Alexy atravesaba el parque con la intención de acortar un poco el camino, quería llegar pronto a su casa y pensar un momento a solas. No podía creer que Valya realmente le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, era su mejor amiga y ella salía con todo eso, le dolía demasiado.

 

Kentin andaba por el parque buscando a Cookie, había estado ocupado con su castigo y no había tenido tiempo de pasear a su mascota, por lo que apenas pudo, Cookie salió corriendo a gastar toda la energía acomulada.

 

— ¡Alexy! — gritó el castaño mientras se acercaba a él para hablarle.

 

Alexy se tenso al escuchar la voz del castaño, lo único que le faltaba era pelear con él también, en definitiva no estaba de humor para verlo. Trato de fingir que no lo había escuchado y siguió su camino, pero Kentin no se dió por vencido y le dio alcance.

 

— Alex, te estaba gritando ¿No me escuchaste? — preguntó casi sin aliento. 

 

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo de un lado a otro y ya estaba cansado.

 

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— Yo no quiero hablar contigo — respondió Alexy apenas mirándolo.

— ¿Porque estás enfadado? — pregunto Kentin un poco confundido — Se que te debo una disculpa…

— Kentin hablo en serio — dijo tratando de mantener la calma — Lo que dijiste ya no importa, así que olvídalo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— Valya es el problema — respondió Alexy esperando la reacción defensiva de Kentin.

 

Kentin chistó la lengua, incapaz de creer que Valya le hubiera dicho algo a Alexy, pero al recordar  su actitud el viernes, estaba más que claro que las posibilidades aumentaban.

— ¿Te dijo lo de Damián, no? — preguntó con molestia — Escucha Alex...

— Si vas a decir que te golpeo, que no es bueno para mi o añadir más cosas a la lista, olvidalo no quiero escucharte — interrumpió mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse.

— No iba a decir eso — respondió Kentin siguiéndolo — Escucha Alexy, Damián no me agrada, y está claro que yo no le agrado a él. Se que he dicho cosas que realmente me hacen quedar un idiota, pero no lo soy, lo que trato de decir es que, es más que obvio que a él le importas y realmente no entiendo por que Valya trata de afirmar lo contrario.

 

Alexy observó a Kentin mientras hablaba y no pudo evitar sonreír no esperaba que Kentin fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, siendo que era él al que Damián había golpeado.

 

— No le hagas caso Alex… creo que sólo está celosa — agregó Kentin con cierta amargura.

 

Damián estaba sentado en el parque tratando de leer, o eso es lo que había intentado hasta que un cachorro que le resultaba bastante familiar había encontrado como entretenimiento tirar de su pantalón.

 

— No piensas rendirte hasta que te lleve con tu dueño ¿no? — dijo mirando al perro con fastidio una vez más.

 

Suspiro cansado mientras se levantaba  « ¿Cuando se supone que me convertí en la niñera del perro de Kentinita? »  pensó  molesto mientras que el cachorro daba saltos a su alrededor, después de un par de minutos  de caminar y evitar que el perro se fuera con cualquier extraño que le sonriera vio a lo lejos  una escena que no le agradaba ni un poco.

 

— Justo lo que me faltaba — dijo  en voz alta mientras  se acercaba a ellos.

 

Damián se acercó a Alex por la espalda abrazándolo por la cintura y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

 

— Hola  _ Blueberry _ — dijo sonriéndole para después mirar a Kentin — Me encontré a tu perro rata — agregó señalando al can con la barbilla. 

 

Kentin miró rápidamente a Alexy con un gesto de incredulidad a lo que Alexy respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, simplemente no podía hacer nada por las palabras de Damián y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, después de todo sólo era Damián siendo Damián.

  
  


— ¿Porque no dijiste que estabas buscando a Cookie? — preguntó Alexy viendo como el cachorro corría alrededor de ellos.

— Iba a hacerlo, pero me ignoraste cuando te hable la primera vez — señaló Kentin — Gracias por traerlo — dijo a Damián con simpleza mientras acariciaba a su perro.

Damián sonrió  al escuchar que Alex había ignorado a Kentin.

 

— El me siguio — dijo restándole importancia — ¿No deberías estar en casa? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Alex — Planeaba ir a buscarte 

— Me quedé un poco más en la escuela — respondió en un suspiro — Hable con la profesora Delannay… dijo que nuestro equipo tiene trabajos atrasados y me dio tarea extra para lo tres.

 

Damián suspiró cansado.

 

— Creo que me lo esperaba.

 

Alexy lo miró un momento antes de comenzar a buscar en su mochila las hojas que la profesora le había entregado. 

 

— Estas son tuyas — dijo dándole un par de hojas engrapadas a Kentin — Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer en equipo y aun tenemos que hacer lo de Farrés, dijo que podíamos exponer el viernes — Kentin suspiro frustrado, se había olvidado por completo de esa exposición además de otras cosas.

— Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Te llamó más tarde y quedamos?

 

Alexy asintió y Kentin se despidió de manera apresurada.

 

— Y…..¿como te fue con mis nuevas cuñadas hoy? — preguntó Damián una vez que Kentin se había marchado.

— Pudo haber sido mejor — respondió con un suspiro antes de abrazarlo.

— Supongo que me daré cuenta cuando hable con ellas — respondió correspondiendo al abrazo. 

— Sólo pasará si Valya quiere hablarte — dijo sonriendo un poco — Esta muy enfadada.

— ¿Me odia por golpear a su orco? — preguntó Damián riendo — o ¿Por que planeo robarle a su mejor amigo?

— Ambos, quizás — respondió mirándolo un momento

 

Damián rio negando y separándose para besar a Alex.

 

— No te preocupes hablare con ella y tendrá que aceptarlo — mencionó sonriendo de medio lado — Debería llevarte a casa — agregó tomándole la mano y comenzando a caminar.

— A eso le llamo determinación — dijo Alexy bromeando un poco ante de detenerlo un momento para besarlo con ternura — Te quiero — susurró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—  _ “Se resbala en mis manos, no tiene dirección, carece de explicación, ni tiene sentido ni razón, simplemente es amor y el mío te pertenece.” _ — recito Damián mientras le sonreía — Si sigues siendo tan tierno acabaré por comerte a besos _ Blueberry _ .

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reír mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, simplemente adoraba la forma en la que Damián le hacía saber lo que sentía por él. 

— Eso suena como un reto — acusó sonriendo — Me gustan los retos ¿Sabes? — agregó con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. 

— Interesante… —  respondió Damian tomando su cintura para acercarlo más — Entonces…. tendré que hacer que sea un buen reto — agregó besando su nariz y mejillas — ¿Que tanto soportará señor Leblanc? 

— Habrá que averiguarlo — respondió Alexy sin poder evitar reír.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues bueno hasta aquí. Como diría mi hermana: ¡ESTO YA SE PRENDIOOOO! Ok... no.
> 
> Pues unos anuncios rápidos:
> 
> 1.- Adara, ya casi está de vacaciones, por lo que si todo sale bien, pronto nos pondremos a escribir, ya que todo lo que se publicó desde agosto son los "capitulos base" que escribimos en vacaciones y ya se nos acabaron.
> 
> 2.- Como dije, los capitulos base ya se acabaron lo que significa que no actualizaremos hasta el próximo año, se supone que eso sería una broma, pero la realidad es que es muy probable que yo me quede sin internet, así que no se cuando podamos comenzar a escribir lo que falta.
> 
> Y pues eso sería todo, espero que el capítulo le haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios. Rueguen a los dioses, que no me quede sin internet y que Adara pase la materia que le falta xDD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	25. 25. Inminente

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 25:[R U Mine - Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANT6Nm4SVU4)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 25:**

**Inminente**

 

Al final habían acabado jugando en el parque toda la tarde. Alexy había encontrado la manera de librarse del abrazo de Damián y corrió como un niño pequeño hasta que Damián logró atraparlo de nuevo, en medio de una “persecución” se las habían arreglado para acabar rodando por el césped hasta casi caer en el pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el parque.

 

Alexy no había podido dejar de reír ante la mueca preocupada de Damián, a quien no le parecía muy graciosa la idea, puesto que podía enfermarse de nuevo. Alexy terminó disculpándose por eso de una manera infantil cuando Damián lo acusó de hacerlo adrede, no podía negar que tenía toda la razón, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía estar preocupando a Damián de esa manera todo el tiempo. Lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera, que podría resultar un tanto extraña, le gustaba demasiado ese lado sobreprotector que Damián le mostraba.

 

Luego del pequeño incidente, Damián acabó por ser convencido por Alexy para ir a la cafetería del centro a conseguir un postre. Alexy sabía muy bien que a Damián no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero al final logró convencerlo de comer un poco de aquella rebanada de pastel, aunque a cambio se vio obligado a beber una taza del café más amargo que había probado en su corta vida.

 

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Alexy ya había comenzado a anochecer y Armin estaba demasiado impaciente puesto que Alexy había ignorado todas sus llamadas, había comenzado a gritar cuando la madre de ambos salió a callarlo, alegando que no era horario para que se pusiera gritar a mitad de la calle. Victoria invitó a Damián a pasar, pero el chico se negó cortésmente puesto que su madre debía estar impaciente también. 

 

— No tardes mucho en entrar Alex — dijo Victoria mientras obligaba a Armin a entrar con ella a la casa.

— Vale — respondió Alexy sonriendo antes de dedicarle un mueca de triunfo a su gemelo. 

— ¿Te he dicho lo bien que me cae tu mamá? — preguntó Damián riendo al ver los gestos de disconformidad de Armin.

— Ella es realmente genial — respondió Alexy de manera alegre — Gracias por acompañarme toda la tarde Dam.

— Dudo que tengas que agradecerme el triunfo de mi malvado plan de acapararte toda una tarde para mi solo. — respondió Damian sonriendo de medio lado  — Sobre todo cuando planeo repetirlo.   

 

Alexy sonrió mientras leía levemente. 

 

— Esa idea me agrada señor — dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a Damián y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

— Buenas noches _ blueberry  _ — dijo Damián para darle un beso rápido susurrando un “te amo” al separarse.

  
  
  


El día de escuela paso de manera demasiado lenta para Alexy. Valya había optado por aplicarle la ley del hielo, ni siquiera lo miraba y Rosalya estaba haciéndose la diva, puesto que la había plantado la tarde anterior. Había dicho que lo sentía, aunque no era verdad, si pudiera, volvería a plantar a cualquiera de sus amigos si de pasar la tarde con Damián se trataba.

 

Armin le di un golpe con su cuaderno y Alexy se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, además de que el profesor Farrés le estaba hablando.

 

— Eh… — balbuceó tratando de que su cerebro recapitulara lo que el profesor había dicho. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre sí. 

— Me temo que tendré que pedirle que salga al pasillo — dijo Farrés finalmente luego de la nula respuesta por parte de Alexy.

 

El aludido suspiró y se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada más.

 

Paso cerca de 20 minutos en el pasillo, podía haberse ido, pero tenía la intención de compensar a Rosalya e ir al centro comercial, por lo que no le quedaba más que esperar.

 

— ¿Que fue todo eso Alex? — preguntó Rosalya con una sonrisa cuando salió del salón.

— Me perdí en el limbo — respondió Alexy igual sonriendo.

— ¿Y con quien te perdiste? — señaló con suspicacia mientras Alexy reía.

— Te lo contaré mientras escogemos ropa — sugirió.

 

Rosalya asintió y ambos fueron a buscar sus cosas para poder irse.

 

— ¿Esperando a Valya?— preguntó Rosalya acercándose a Kentin quien se encontraba fuera del instituto esperando.

— En realidad no… Alexy y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

 

Alexy levantó las cejas y sonrió torpemente cuando la mirada de ambos se posó en él.

 

— Lo olvidaste — señaló Kentin.

— No, no del todo, ya tengo un comienzo, pero le dije a Rosalya que iríamos de compras. 

— Alexy… — comenzó a decir Kentin un tanto enfadado.

— Dame tres horas y media, por favor — dijo el aludido con gesto infantil.

— Que sean tres — sentenció Kentin — Te veré en tu casa ¿Bien?

 

Alexy asintió y Kentin salió corriendo tras Valya, quien había decidió no acercarse cuando los vio hablar.

  
  


Armin gruño por la bajo mientras revisaba una vez más estar en la dirección correcta, era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Damián y la idea resultaba algo fastidiosa, realmente prefería el espacio al que estaba acostumbrado. Soltó un suspiro y toco el timbre, mientras miraba a su alrededor, Damián no vivía muy lejos de casa, pero no recordaba haber estado en esa zona alguna vez.

 

Damián bostezo por tercera vez mientras bajaba a abrir la puerta después de que su mamá se fuera había estado leyendo hasta quedarse dormido y el hecho de que el timbre lo hubiera despertado no le agrado para nada, abrió la puerta con cansancio esperando deshacerse rápido de quien quiera que fuera y volver a dormir.

 

— ¿Armin? —  dijo extrañado de ver al pelinegro en su puerta — ¿Que se supone que haces aqui?

— Hola Damián, a mi tambien me da gusto verte — respondió con una mueca de fastidio — Te tengo noticias, resulta que tu pelea no te libra de tener que ser mi tutor — dijo tendiendole una hoja que la directora le había dado.

 

Damián  tomó la hoja y maldijo por bajo haciéndose un lado para dejar pasar al gemelo.

 

— Iré por algunas cosas, solo quédate aquí y trata de no causar problemas — respondió señalando a la sala para dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación. 

— ¡No soy un mocoso indisciplinado! — gruño mientras dejaba buscaba un espacio en la sala para acomodarse y esperar a que Damián regresara.

 

Armin, al igual que su hermano la primera vez que había estado ahí, observó la sala con cierto interés, aunque sin detenerse demasiado a reparar los detalles, aunque se olvidó rápidamente de eso y rebusco su consola entre su mochila.

 

— Uhg… — se quejó en un murmullo cuando un olor desagradable apareció.. 

 

No importaba cuantas veces lavara la mochila, adentro siempre seguía apestando a huron. Comenzaba a sospechar que Rocket se escondía en ella cuando lo miraba.   
  


Damian buscaba en su cuarto los apuntes que tenía de la clase de Delnay, no es como si tomara tantos apuntes como Nathaniel pero bastarían para Armin, estaba tomando un libro de su estante cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la planta baja.

 

— ¿A esto le llamas saber comportarte? — Preguntó desde las escaleras mientras veía a Armin sacudirse ridículamente por toda la sala — ¿Que se supone que te pasa?     
— Tu lagartija verde pasa — respondió — está enterrando su garras — agregó tratan de encontrar la manera de quitar a la iguana sin herirla o tendría serios problemas 

— Oh vamos si Shakespeare es un caballero — dijo Damián  acercándose  a Armin para quitarle a su escritor que para satisfacción de Damián se soltó inmediatamente de Armin — ¿Puedo saber que hiciste para molestar a Shakes?

— Nada, apareció de la nada mientras revisaba mis cosas — respondió bufando.

— Quizá sea que hueles a una combinación de comida para gatos y huron — mencionó Damian riendo mientras examinaba a Shakespeare en busca de heridas — dime que no confundiste al cuñadito con Alex, Shakes — agrego mirando a la iguana mientras la dejaba en la ventana — Mi escritor cree que eres un impostor de  “su” Julieta.

 

Armin se encogió de hombros ante el primer comentario, no era como si no se diera cuenta de que Rocket apestaba todas sus cosas.

 

— No sé porque eso no me resulta raro a pesar de que lo es — dijo mientras miraba a la iguana que se había quedado en la ventana.

— ¿Seguirás admirando a mi mascota todo el dia o intentaras no reprobar? — preguntó Damián desde la mesa sonriendo de medio lado 

 

Armin lo miró con fastidio antes de chasquear la lengua, tratando de convencerse de que no podía ser peor.

  
  
  


Alexy y Rosalya ya había recorrido la mitad de las tiendas del centro comercial, y ni siquiera estaban cerca de las 2 horas, era un nuevo récord. Sin embargo, no había señales de que Alexy quisiera contarle algo.

 

— Parece que ya se te pego la manera en la que Damián evade las preguntas — señaló Rosalya observando la reacción de Alexy.

— No, sólo me hago el tonto — dijo Alexy de manera alegre — Si te contestara como Dam tendríamos problemas.

— Te daré la razón, pero aun así tienes que contarme.

— ¿Que quieres saber? 

— ¿Valya ya te lo digo no? No sabemos mucho sobre él y en otras palabras, es un poco… extraño.

— Pero no es una mala persona — expresó Alexy — Vale, si, es un poco extraño, si quieres llamarlo así, y yo tampoco lo conozco del todo — confesó — Pero él nunca me ha dado un mal trato es incluso todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué hay de Armin, de Kentin o de nosotras? No ha sido muy amable

— Armin y él se llevan así, si a mi hermano no le molesta no voy a meterme. No hace falta que preguntes sobre ustedes, está claro que a Damián no le gusta compartir su vida con todo el mundo y presionando sólo conseguirán hacerlo enfadar y la pelea con Kentin, bueno ellos nunca se llevaron bien, y todo fue culpa mía.

— Lo estas defendiendo.

— ¡Es mi novio! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! Yo se que tiene defectos, no es perfecto, nadie lo es. Pero el me quiere, nunca me ha tratado mal, y sólo Kentin podría quejarse de él. Y no lo hizo, sólo él y mi hermano parecen estar “bien” con la situación…

— Vale, vale, lo siento — se disculpó Rosalya — No era mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo. Creeré en lo que me dices y dejaré de preguntarle cosas a Damián… después de que me responda una pregunta.

— Rosa… — dijo Alexy observando a la chica que sonreía. 

  
  
  


Damián miraba con impaciencia a Armin que sólo golpeaba la punta del lápiz en su cuaderno.

 

— Armin…. es sólo una SIMPLE fórmula, no te estoy pidiendo que me expliques la teoría de la relatividad — dijo molesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra simple.

 

Armin chistó la lengua ignorando el comentario de Damián mientras seguía mirando fijamente el cuaderno, al contrario de lo que parecía tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer, pero disfrutaba viendo como Damián perdía la paciencia, aunque sabía que tendría que dejar eso antes de que su vida corriera peligro.

 

— Creo que sería más fácil enseñarle química a Shakespeare que a ti — mencionó Damian impaciente llevaban cerca de 20 minutos y Armin no lograba pasar de la primera reacción, sus esperanzas de ver a Alex esa tarde iban desapareciendo.

— Pues entonces trae a tu lagartija y enséñale — dijo Armin recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

— Eso no es necesario lleva cerca de 10 minutos sobre la mesa — dijo señalando aun molesto Shakespeare que no apartaba la vista de Armin — te darías cuenta si dejaras de pensar que si miras fijamente tu cuaderno se resolverá solo Y dejame aclararte algo esa “lagartija” como tu la llamas tiene 10 veces más intelecto que tu y estoy pensando pedirle que el obligue te a aprender — agregó tomando a Shakes para ponerlo frente al cuaderno de Armin.

 

Armin observó a Shakespeare sobre la mesa, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a atacarlo, aunque eso sonaba demasiado exagerado, se distrajo un poco pensando en qué pasaría si lo ponia a pelear contra Rocket, y que quizá podrían grabar un corto y subirlo a internet, con algo de suerte resultaría gracioso y tendría un buen número de visitas, no pudo evitar reír un poco, la idea no estaba nada mal, incluso podría decirle a Nathaniel que le prestara a Blanca aunque era muy probable que no consiguiera nada, pero seguro podría hacer algo bueno con Cookie y Demonio, o tal vez Demonio se los comeria a todos y estaría en problemas. 

 

Se quedó un rato más perdido en sus pensamiento, era perfectamente consciente de que Damián estaba hablándole, pero no tenía la mínima intención de contestar, podría jugar a eso todo el día de ser necesario, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

 

Damián completamente frustrado de tratar de sacar a Armin de su mundo de una buena manera se levantó en dirección  a la sala y tomó un cojín para después estrellarlo en la cara de el gemelo despistado haciendo que trastabillara  en la silla y cayera de espaldas   
  


— ¿Piensas poner atención ahora? o te prometo que a la proxima sera un libro de química y al menos por osmosis aprenderás algo.

 

Armin lo observó con una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa.

 

— Sabes que, olvidalo, me voy a casa — gruño Armin recogiendo sus cosas.

— Ahora entiendo por que Nathaniel se canso tan rapido de ti, el único que podría tener la paciencia para enseñarte es Lysandro y dudo que te soporte mas de dos horas — dijo Damián refunfuñando por el tiempo perdido en definitiva NUNCA  volvería a intentar ser tutor.

— Lo que digas Damián — respondió con simpleza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. 

  
  


Cuando Armin llegó a la puerta de su casa se encontró con Kentin que estaba esperando afuera.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó mientras pasaba a su lado para abrir la puerta de su casa.

— Espero a Alex — respondió — Aunque llegue antes, pensaba que estabas aquí.

— Es una buena excusa — dijo Armin riendo.

 

Kentin entró a la casa justo detrás de Armin.

 

— No es una excusa, bueno es una verdad a medias — dijo Kentin.

— ¿Y entonces?

 

Kentin suspiró, luego de dejar a Alexy había seguido a Valya y las cosas se habían puesto peor. Pero hablar de eso con Armin no parecía buena idea, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era consciente de que su amigo estaba enamorado de Valya, y prefería ahorrarle un mal rato.

 

— Te lo dije, espero a Alexy, tenemos tarea que hacer ¿Tú dónde estabas? — preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

— “Estudiando” en casa de Damián — respondió — Pero su mascota me atacó y él me arrojó un cojín a la cara.

— No te diré nada al respecto — dijo Kentin negando con la cabeza. 

 

Armin se encogió de hombros mientras reía.

 

— ¿Al menos entendiste algo? — preguntó Kentin.

— Sí… aunque Damián cree lo contrario. — sonrió — Oye ¿qué te parece poner a pelear a Cookie con Demonio?

 

Kentin lo miró con gesto horrorizado y un tic en ojo antes de arrojarle un cojín a la cara. Armin pensó que algún día moriría ahogándose con uno.

  
  


Damián suspiraba cansado mientras se dirigía a casa de los gemelos, esa sesión de estudio había sido un fiasco total, ni siquiera había podido enseñarle lo básico a Armin, pero al menos podía pasar el resto de la tarde con Alex. Para la hora que era ya debería de haber vuelto, toco la puerta con la esperanza de tener suerte y que no le abriera Armin.

 

— Hola Damián — saludo Armin al abrir la puerta — ¿Buscas a mi hermano?

 

Damián maldijo su suerte hoy no iba ser su día.

  
— Hola...sí ¿Podrías llamarlo? — preguntó tratando de librarse del gemelo, los dos habían tenido suficiente uno del otro por un dia.

— Está estudiando con Kentin en su habitación. Mejor sube a buscarlo — dijo Armin con simpleza mientras lo dejaba pasar

 

Damián bufo molesto  « ¿Que se supone que tenía que estar haciendo Kentinita en la habitación de Alex? »

 

— Gracias — murmuró al pasar junto a Armin para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

 

Alexy y Kentin intentaban terminar una cartulina para la exposición de Farrés, demasiado decorada para el gusto de Kentin pero no había podido controlar el exceso de detalles por parte  del gemelo, con la cartulina sobre el piso de la habitación de Alex y ambos sentados. El castaño sólo se dedicaba a pintar las partes que Alex le indicaba, no faltaba mucho, o al menos eso creía. Sin querer empujo uno de los botecitos de pintura que se encontraban sobre la cama, y esta se derramó justo en su pantalón, formando un pequeño charco de pintura, por lo que intentó levantarse.

 

— ¡No te muevas, si te levantas macharas nuestro trabajo! Sólo quédate quieto — gritó alarmado Alexy mientras buscaba el trapo con el que limpiaba los pinceles y al tratar de esquivar cartulina para llegar a Kentin había acabado por tropezar y caer encima del aludido manchandose él también — ¡No, mi ropa! — se quejó en voz alta sin notar la posición en la que se encontraba y mucho menos a quien observaba sin comprender la escena.

Damián maldijo internamente una y otra vez, hoy no era su dia , hoy no era su maldito día, nunca esperó encontrarse con la escena frente a sus ojos ni siquiera comprendía bien que estaba pasando.

— ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?... Alexy — gruño sin poder evitarlo  desde el marco de la puerta.

 

Kentin maldijo por lo bajo, no salía de un problema para meterse en otro, realmente no podía creer la suerte que tenía mientras que Alexy se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, la situación no podía ser más incómoda. Volteo a ver a Damián, se sentía por demás avergonzado y temía que las cosas fueran a empeorar otra vez.

 

— Tropece con la alfombra — dijo soltando un suspiro. 

 

Damián sintió como un mal dèjá vu lo golpeaba y gruño por bajo nuevamente, ver Alex más que sonrojado tampoco le sentaba muy bien

 

— Ya veo… volveré cuando no estés ocupado — dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse.

 

Alexy abrió la boca para detener a Damián pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kentin se adelantó y se apresuró a salir.   
  
— Ya me iba — dijo escuetamente mientras recogía sus cosas.   
  
Ya casi habían acabado el trabajo así que el podia acabar el reporte escrito por su lado y Alexy encargarse de la cartulina.   
  
— Los veo mañana — murmuró mientras pasaba  lado de Damián.

 

El aludido observó a Kentin marcharse sin decir nada y volteo de nueva cuenta hacia Alex.

 

— Aún estás cubierto de pintura — señaló Damián observando la ropa de Alex y tratando de calmarse mientras pensaba que no podía molestarse por una cosa como esa, aunque, aún tenía cierto pensamiento rondando por su mente, cosa que no lo hacía sentir mejor, algo que creía haber olvidado, ahora regresaba golpeándolo con fuerza.

 

Alexy observó su ropa con fastidio, no importaba que hiciera para lavarla, la mancha de pintura no saldría sin dañar la tela.   
  
— No importa, se arruinó — respondió mientras restregaba el trapo sobre la mancha sólo para quitar lo que se podía.   
— Yo digo que le queda bien es un lindo color — menciono sonriendo más tranquilo.

Alexy sonrió ante el comentario, ideando la manera en la que arreglaría su ropa para que no pareciera una simple mancha, el color no combinaba del todo, pero de la manera correcta aún podría hacerlo parecer un diseño retro.    
  
— Me has dado una gran idea — dijo mirándolo de manera alegre.

— Me alegra….aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu habitación — dijo Damián  observando la habitación llena de papeles de colores por doquier, algunas manchas de pintura en la colcha resultante de la que se había derramado y una gran y colorida cartulina el centro — ¿Un tifón pasó por aquí? — agregó riendo. 

— Se ve horrible — respondió Alexy arrugando la nariz — Debería de limpiar — agrego más para sí mismo que para Damián — Perdón por lo de antes — se disculpó Alexy si poder evitarlo, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido — ¿Estás enfadado? — preguntó con gesto arrepentido.

 

Damián tomó aire y sonrió.

 

— No… sólo trata de evitar caer sobre quienes invitas a tu habitación — respondió  « Sobre todo si es Kentin » pensó con fastidio — Tienes esa rara costumbre, porque no vas a cambiarte mientras te ayudo a limpiar un poco — sugirió amablemente. 

— Lo siento — se disculpó nuevamente soltando un suspiro — Vale, gracias Dam — agregó antes de dirigirse a su armario para tomar su ropa limpia antes de desaparecer en el baño.

— Lo estas haciendo sentir mal — dijo Armin con seriedad mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.   
  
Había visto la mayor parte de la escena y al igual que Alexy, podía darse cuenta de que Damián estaba más molesto de lo que intentaba aparentar.   
  
— Ten cuidado con lo que haces Damián... — agregó antes de alejarse y encerrarse en su habitación.

 

Damián bufó molesto, Armin había tardado mucho en entrometerse. 

 

Claro que estaba molesto, ¿Quién no lo estaria si encuentra a su novio encima de su “ex” amor no correspondido y peor aún sonrojado?, él era consciente de que los sentimientos de Alex por Kentin no se habían disipado aún y no podía culparlo, él se había metido a la fuerza al final de todo y las palabras del Armin aún rondaban por su cabeza  « ¿Plato de segunda mesa o simplemente lastima? »  sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos y comenzando a recoger la habitación de Alex.

 

Alexy suspiró con desgano apenas cerró la puerta del baño. Sabía muy bien que la escena que había accidentalmente protagonizado, se le mirara por donde se le mirara, resultaba completamente molesta y vergonzosa y sumado a la “relación” de Kentin y Damián las cosas se ponían aún peor.

 

A pesar eso, creía que la reacción de Damián era demasiado. Vale, le daba la razón, encontrar a tu novio encima de alguien más no es grato, y comprendía que estuviera molesto quizás celoso, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en la que le había hablado. 

 

“ _ Sólo trata de evitar caer sobre quienes invitas a tu habitación, tienes esa rara costumbre _ ” por más que lo pensaba, esa acusación lo molestaba, sonaba como si dejara entrar a cualquiera en su habitación y como si se les lanzara encima apenas podía. Chistó la lengua y tomó aire, convenciendose así mismo que estaba exagerando las cosas, que Damián estaba en su derecho de estar enfadado y que podía dejar pasar sus palabras por una vez.

 

— Gracias por la ayuda Dam — dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras se ponía a recoger su habitación tras haber salido del baño con su ropa limpia. 

— De nada pequeño — dijo Damián al notar la presencia del otro por alguna razon sentia que algo no estaba bien entre ellos dos.

 

No les tomó demasiado tiempo terminar de recoger todo el material que estaba regado por el suelo y luego de terminar, Alexy tuvo la intención de sugerir a Damián que salieran a dar un paseo por ahí, sin embargo, cuando su hermano entró a su habitación como si nada y se llevó su libro de química como si fuera suyo, recordó que tenían trabajo extra pendiente, trabajo que involucraba a Damián y a Kentin, que ya se había ido, por lo que acabó por decirle a su novio que debía hacer el trabajo, a lo que este asintió, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado.

 

Alexy resopló, mientras tecleaba el mensaje para Kentin mientras Damián que estaba estaba sentando en la cama lo observaba de a ratos mientras trataba de concentrarse en copiar la información que Alexy le había dado. Damián observó a Alexy rodar lo ojos tras el sonido que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje, esa era una clara señal de fastidio, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había visto ese gesto en las últimas dos horas. 

 

Se habían sumido en una especie silencio de oficina desde que habían empezado a trabajar, ellos habían comenzado a organizar el trabajo, y luego Alexy se lo dijo a Kentin, a lo que Kentin agregó más cosas y rechazó otras y así sucesivamente, al final lo único que Damián escuchaba decir era: Kentin dice, Kentin cree, Kentin, Kentin, Kentin. Mientras que Alexy solo escribía, Damián dice, Damián cree, Damián, Damián, Damián. Todo era como una ruleta rusa y Alexy sabía que en cualquier momento acabaría con la paciencia Damián o con la de Kentin, aunque estaba más cerca de ser él quien dejará todo de lado.

 

Alexy levantó la vista de su cuaderno tras la alerta de un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de Rosalya, quien preguntaba sobre cómo llevaba el trabajo en equipo con Damián y Kentin. Alexy frunció el ceño, Rosalya no debería saber eso.

 

— ¡Armin! — grito Alexy mientras se levantaba de golpe de su silla ocasionando que Damián lo mirara confundido.

 

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la puerta de Armin se cerrara de golpe y se escuchara que Armin había asegurado la puerta. 

 

Alexy sólo suspiró con frustración y se pasó las manos por la cara. Estaba cansado y fastidiado, llevaba demasiado tiempo sumido en tarea y en una situación demasiado incómoda con Damián. Alexy volteo a ver al aludido quien aún lo estaba observando y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

 

— Siento haber gritado de esa manera — se disculpó mientras se acercaba a él — ¿Como vas con eso? — agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No es lo más divertido del mundo — contestó Damián un poco frustrado, pasar toda la tarde hablando de Kentinita haciendo un trabajo para Delanay en la recamara de su novio  no era parte de su plan y menos con la actitud que ambos habían mantenido desde esa “escena” con Kentin — Aunque creo que la llevó mejor que tu, pareces cansado — agrego mas buscando alargar la platica un poco ya que por el momento era la más larga que habían tenido en todo el dia sin tener que mencionar a Kentin

— Cansando no es ni la mitad de como me siento ahora — murmuró Alexy soltando un suspiro mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Damián.

  
Damián sonrió ante eso y se dispuso a acariciar el cabello de Alex.

 

— Quizás podamos parar por hoy — propuso con mejor humor después de todo el tambien estaba algo cansado — ¿Esta vez aceptaras ser mi compañero de fuga? — preguntó sonriendo al recordar la escena con Amber un tiempo atrás — ¿Sin huir? 

— Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Yo te sigo a donde sea — respondió Alexy sonriendo animado mientras tomaba la mano de Damián y entrelazando sus dedos.

 

Damián le devolvió la sonrisa, Alexy aprovechó el momento para acercarse y besarlo, era un beso calmo y lleno de ternura. La tensión que había entre ellos se estaba disipando rápidamente, les resultaba gracioso pensar que simple y sencillamente no podía enojarse con el otro.

 

— Ustedes parecen sacados de una comedia romántica — dijo Armin entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

 

Damián miró con fastidio a Armin mientras que Alexy le arrojó una almohada.

 

— ¡Largo de aquí, Armin! Ya te dije que no entres así a mi habitación.

— Sí, sí, ya me voy — respondió el azabache mientras levantaba la almohada y la arrojaba de regreso. 

 

Para su mala suerte, la almohada fue a dar directo a la cara de Damián y Armin salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

— ¡Lo siento! — grito desde mitad del pasillo.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, la situación le parecía muy, muy graciosa.


	26. 26. Casi como un cuento de hadas

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 26:[Sugar - Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKdIvkwc8uk)**

 

**Capítulo 26:**

**Casi como un cuento de hadas**

 

Cansados de que Armin irrumpiera en la habitación de Alexy todo el tiempo y sin ninguna buena excusa, acabaron por decidir que lo mejor sería salir a pasear un rato, además de que realmente necesitaban un respiro luego de de pasar toda la tarde estudiando, por lo que ahora se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad.

 

Habían caminado un largo rato sin dirección aparente y habían acabado por llegar a una zona en donde se encontraban diversas tiendas y locales, era de alguna manera diferente a los que se veían en el centro de la ciudad.

 

— Sabes — comenzó a decir Alexy — Creo que he aprendido una lección, no es bueno saltarse las clases de Delanay — dijo riendo un poco.

— Creo que debimos suponerlo desde el castigo con Farrés — respondió Damián mirando hacia una vitrina cercana a ellos — Aunque debo admitir que no espere que tuvieramos mas problemas que el equipo de Priya y Amber — agregó regresando su atención a Alex.

— Es la segunda vez que ellas trabajan juntas, pero Amber odia a Priya así que hace un drama cada que puede — explico Alexy riendo. 

— Casi me recuerda a tu hermano  — mencionó Damián a modo de broma, para buscar el objeto que estaba mirando hace un rato  «  Quizá solo se parece... », penso.

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó Alexy con curiosidad al percatarse que Damián había estado mirando a la ventana de uno de los locales.

 

Se trataba de una librería, que parecía sacada de la descripción alguna novela. 

 

— Un libro — respondió sencillamente Damián — Creo que vi uno que perdí hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que entremos? — propuso Alexy — No perdemos nada con ver — agregó aunque no espero una respuesta y tomó la mano de su novio para entrar.

— Sabes que puede que no sea ¿Verdad? — dijo Damián mientras sonreía y seguía a Alex — Y entonces te culpare si agrego mas libros a mi colección — agregó bromeando aunque se quedó callado una vez que entraron y pudo observar el libro de cerca.  

— Es un porcentaje del 50% en todo caso aceptaré la culpa, si es necesario — respondió. 

— Dudo que sea así  _ blueberry  _ — mencionó Damián mientras levantaba un libro de cuentos y fábulas frente a Alex. — Lo busque en la mitad de las bibliotecas de Londres, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí...

 

Alexy observó el libro de manera atenta, este era de pasta dura, en color rojo, cuyo título: “ _ Barco de vapor, 365 cuentos _ ” estaba escrito en grandes letras blancas. Alexy sintió una especie de  _ dèjá vù  _ al ver al ver el libro y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba revisando el índice, al final del libro.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus pupilas al fin encontraron el título que estaba buscando, era una de las pocas que le gustaba recordar de su infancia.

 

— Parece que tú lo conoces mejor que yo — menciono Damián algo extrañado de las acciones de Alex.

— Tal vez…— respondió Alexy sonriendo — En realidad lo dudo. Me emocione, no veia este libro desde hace años…

—Tu sonrisa me hace creer tiene que tener una linda historia detrás ¿No? — preguntó Damián curioso, algo muy extraño en él pero a decir verdad había muchas cosas que no sabía de Alex. 

 

Alexy estaba por responder, cuando el dueño de la tienda, un hombre mayor, se acercó a ellos.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, jovencitos? — pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

— Si, este libro quisiera comprarlo— respondió Damián señalando el libro en las manos de Alex.

 

El hombre sonrió ante esto y pido el libro a Alexy para cobrarlo, Damián aprovechó que el vendedor dio la vuelta para susurrarle un “Aun me debes una historia” a Alexy plantarle un beso en la mejilla para ir tras el dueño de la tienda.

 

Alexy sonrió un poco, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas, aún no se acostumbraba a que Damián le demostrara su afecto de manera tan abierta cuando sabía que alguien podría estarlos viendo. No era porque se avergonzara de salir con Damián, era sólo porque nunca había tenido un novio y las muestras de afecto público no eran su fuerte, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara que Damián no dudara en demostrar que lo quería.

 

— Hey,  _ Strawberry _ ¿Vienes? — preguntó Damián con una clásica bolsa de librería en las manos, llevaba unos minutos viendo las reacciones de su novio y el rostro sonrojado de Alex era una de sus favoritas .

 

Alexy asintió saliendo de su ensimismamiento y camino para alcanzar a su novio y lo tomó de la mano para salir de la tienda. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta que sus pasos los llevaron al parque de siempre.

 

—  Siempre terminamos volviendo aquí —  dijo Alexy riendo.

— Quizá algo inconsciente…— respondió Damián  

 

Alexy asintió y tiró de la mano de Damián para ir a la sombra de un árbol y sentarse lado a lado bajo el, con la intención de seguir pasando el rato con Damián, había sido un día no tan bueno y la tensión que había entre ellos parecía seguir ahí, aunque a veces era lo contrario.

 

— Aun me debes una historia  _ blueberry _  — mencionó Damián entregando el libro de cuentos a Alex para sentarse a su lado y recagarse ligeramente en el, desde el incidente de hace un rato, no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña distancia entre ellos, suspiró tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y puso toda su atención en Alex.

— No es una gran historia — dijo Alexy viendo el libro unos momentos tratando de recordar los detalles que por años había olvidado.

— Mientras tenga a un pequeño de ojos azules llamado Alexy como protagonista será la mejor historia que escuche — respondió Damián dándole un pequeño beso en la sien.

— No recuerdo mucho — dijo — Tendría como 5 años y a Armin y a mi acababan de cambiarnos de orfanato, así que no conocíamos a nadie y además una familia estaba intentando adoptar a mi hermano… — agregó y guardó silencio un momento — En el nuevo lugar se recibia bastante apoyo o al menos eso parecía, siempre había gente que iba cada cierto tiempo y ayudaba. Entre ellos había una señora mayor, que iba a leer cuentos a los más pequeños, pero como yo no me atrevía a jugar con los otros niños me escondía cerca para escucharla, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a preguntarme si quería que leyera algo en especial. En ese tiempo Armin casi no estaba, así que me quedaba con la señora un buen rato — Alexy sonrió un poco — Básicamente a eso se resume mi historia, la señora llevaba un ejemplar de este libro como para leer…

 

Damián sonrió conmovido y abrazo a Alex contra sí.

  
— Fue una muy linda historia —  dijo al separarse y sonreirle —  A mi me lo leía mi papá cada vez que llegaba de viaje, aunque mi mamá me leyera todas las noches, ese libro era especial porque era de mi padre y él solía decir que era injusto que mamá y yo nos adelantaramos si él no estaba, aunque hacía algo de trampa y siempre leía mi cuento favorito cuando él se iba porque era el que me recordaba a él — Damián sonrió nostálgico — Lo perdí unos años después de su muerte y nunca logré encontrarlo en inglaterra.

 

Alexy esbozó una suave sonrisa al escuchar lo que Damián le contaba, se acomodo un poco mejor a lado de su novio y tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

 

— ¿Recuerdas muchas cosas sobre tu padre? — se atrevió a preguntar — No tienes que responder si no quieres… — agregó rápidamente.

Damián  rio un poco antes de contestar.

  
— Sólo algunas, supongo que aspectos de su personalidad y algunas cosas que solía hacer cotidianamente, el resto mamá se ha encargado de contarmelo — menciono sonriendo.

 

Su madre siempre hablaba mucho sobre su padre algunas veces quejándose y pero la mayor parte del tiempo con nostalgia en su mirada, aunque él a cierta edad había dejado de preguntar cosas sobre eso, su madre jamás dejaba de sacarlo a tema de conversación o enseñarle todos los álbumes que tenía de ellos. 

 

— Lo que no recuerdo del todo es su aspecto por eso mi madre me dio esa foto cuando tenía 11.

— Ya veo — respondió mirándolo un momento — Creo que te pareces a él, vi la foto de tu padre que está en la sala de tu casa.

— Mamá dice lo mismo — respondió Damián riendo un poco.

 

Alexy sonrió dándole la razón y luego de meditarlo un momento decidió cambiar de lugar y acabó por sentarse entre las piernas de Damián y utilizar el resto de su cuerpo para recargarse, Damián no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la sorpresa y acabó por abrazar a Alexy rodeandole la cintura.

 

— Eres cómodo — dijo Alexy bromeando mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Damián — Podría utilizarte como almohada — dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿A si? — respondió Damián besando el cuello del otro — Y… ¿Si no planeo dejarte? — agregó en tono juguetón.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar reír un poco y retorcerse entre los brazos de Damián, sentir su aliento en el cuello le había hecho cosquillas. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a teñir de carmín y podía jurar que estaba sonriendo como idiota.

 

— ¿Y cómo planeas impedirlo? — respondió arrugando la nariz en un gesto infantil.

— Fácil, soy una almohada muy inquieta — dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

 

Alexy se retorció tratando de frenar los movimientos de Damián pero al final no pudo hacerlo y acabó riendo, decir que era muy cosquilludo era poco.

 

— ¿Entonces estas reconsiderando el usarme como almohada?  — preguntó Damián sonriendo sin detenerse.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un intentento de contener la risa. 

 

— Que remedio, no puedo convencer a una  _ blueberry _ tan terca— dijo Damián negando con dramatismo y deteniendo las cosquillas — Pero tendrás que compensarme si planeas que sea una buena almohada — agregó recargándose en el hombro de Alex. 

— Uhn… bueno, creo que puedo pagar el precio para que seas buena almohada.

—¿Y cómo piensas compensarme _ Blueberry _ ? 

— Mnh…. no lo sé, pensaré en algo — anunció Alexy sonriente.

 

Damián sólo negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del mentón para besarlo. 

 

— Con eso bastará por ahora — menciono recargándose contra el árbol y jalando a alex más cerca de él.

 

Alexy sonrió ante la afirmación de Damián y se acomodo nuevamente entre sus brazos, recargando su cabeza, nuevamente contra el hombro de Damián. Se quedaron así un buen rato, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

 

— ¿No hablas mucho verdad? — dijo Alexy luego de un rato mientras observaba el gesto de Damián.

 

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 meses desde la primera que vez que había hecho esa pregunta.

 

— ¿Eso parece? — respondió Damián sonriéndole al recordar esa pregunta  — Es sólo que gaste todas mis pociones curativas en un pequeño  _ noob _ y el chico que me habla me tiene perdidamente enamorado y no se que decirle. 

 

Alexy lo miró sorprendido un par de segundos antes de sonreír tontamente. Damián siempre lograba sorprenderlo con su palabras.

 

— Tonto — dijo con un mueca infantil antes de atraerlo para besarlo.

— Te amo Alex — susurro Damián al separarse manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

  
  


La noche cayó envolviendolos a ambos, y aunque les hubiera gustado quedarse en su pequeño espacio toda la noche, ambos sabían que no era posible, por lo que se habían visto obligados a caminar sobre sus pasos para volver a sus hogares.

 

— Sabes — dijo Alexy en la puerta de su casa, mientras tomaba las manos de Damián de manera juguetona — Deberíamos dejar de tener citas nocturnas — dijo riendo divertido al tiempo que lo soltaba para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos — ¿Tu que piensas?

— Supongo que si sigo trayendo a casa a esta hora Armin tendrá una razón para hacer que rocket me ataque — respondió Damián sonriendo para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

— Rocket es inofensivo, es más probable que mi hermano intente atacarte por su cuenta y pierda en el intento — se burló un poco.

 

Alexy se separó un poco de Damián y soltó un suspiro, había algo que llevaba rato pensando, y tras darle demasiadas vueltas había decidido que lo mejor era hablarlo.

 

— Sobre mañana… — expresó con cierto deje de agobio — preferiría que ignoraras los comentarios que las chicas pudieran hacer, ya sabes Peggy, Rosa… Val. Son mis amigas, pero realmente no les debo explicaciones… Claro que si tu quieres hablarles, las cosas son diferentes. El punto es que no quiero que te sientas obligado a hablar con ellas, no tienes porqué ¿Me explico? 

 

Damián sonrió negando un poco y beso su frente.

 

— Tranquilo  _ blueberry _ — dijo acariciando su mejilla — Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de darles explicaciones pero tienen que entender que tú y yo estamos juntos y eso es lo único que a mi me importa  — respondió sonriéndole.

 

Alexy sonrió un poco, las palabras de Damián siempre tenían algo que lo hacían sentir mejor, aunque contradictoriamente, sentía que no decían todo lo que quería o debían. Eran como un arma de doble filo. 

 

— Vale — respondió soltando un suspiro.

 

Sus amigas podrían resultar un poco pesadas y muy intrusivas y si a eso le sumabas la personalidad reservada de Damián, las cosas no podían resultar muy bien, y eso le preocupaba.

 

Alexy abrazo a Damián con fuerzas y con un gesto casi infantil, estaba pensando mucho las cosas y eso no le gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba estar con Damián, estaba feliz estando con él y la idea de que las cosas entre ellos pudieran salir mal por causa de terceros, le molestaba.

 

— Te quiero, Dam — susurró.

 

Damián sonrió en el abrazo y beso sus sienes para susurrar:

_ No es que muera de amor, muero de ti.  _ _   
_ _ Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,  _ _   
_ _ de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,  _ _   
_ _ de mi alma, de ti y de mi boca  _ _   
_ __ y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti

 

Se separaron sonriendo observando el gesto de Alexy, el también estaba sonriendo, tenía las mejillas rojas y sentía que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba que fuera Damián quién le provocara todo eso y no quería que ese sentimiento lo abandonará nunca.  

 

— Me gusta cuando recitas — dijo Alexy riendo mientras observaba a su novio sin separarse del todo del abrazo — Es muy lindo… eres muy lindo, Dam.


	27. 27. The Spell Was Broken

**Capítulo 27:**

**The Spell Was Broken**

 

— Es muy lindo… eres muy lindo, Dam.

 

El aludido sonrió, sin saber exactamente lo que debía responder, el podía decirle muchas cosas a Alexy, profesar su amor si ningún problema y en cualquier momento, pero las veces que Alexy lo había hecho, que se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano, simplemente no sabía qué decirle. 

 

Alexy rió un poco, disfrutando un poco el hecho de haber dejado mudo al poeta de su novio. Anuló la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y lo beso con dulzura, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca. Damián afianzó el abrazo y correspondió al beso.

 

Un auto se detuvo justo frente de donde estaban, Alexy se separa un poco de Damián para mirar por encima de su hombro y sonrió como si acabara de hacer una travesura. Unos segundos más tarde, el padre de los gemelos bajó del auto.

 

— Hola papá — saludó Alexy como si nada, sin separarse de Damián — ¿Recuerdas a Dam? 

 

Damián  se quedó estático tratando de procesar la situación, él había tenido novias antes pero nunca habían durado lo suficiente para presentarse formalmente y tampoco era  que le importara realmente y ahora se encontraba en esta situación frente al padre de su novio, que no estaba seguro de que lo recordara siquiera, sintiendo una mezcla entre pánico y no saber qué hacer soltó a  Alex  y se colocó a su lado luchando por no sonrojarse estúpidamente y deseando que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo momento.

 

Alexy observó a Damián un momento y ladeo el rostro intentando no comenzar a reír, decir que no estaba igual o más nervioso que Damián sería una vil mentira, estaba intentando comportarse de la manera más natural que podía, después de todo, realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo.

 

Arnaud observó a ambos chicos con expresión calmada.

 

— Hola Alex — saludo como de costumbre — Sólo lo que tu madre ha hablado de él — respondió observando al chico petrificado a lado de su hijo.

 

Alexy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosamente, era de esperarse, pero no creía que fuera a decirlo tan a la ligera. 

 

Damián trato de procesar una respuesta de presentarse o al menos respirar pero parecía que todo su cuerpo se había puesto deacuerdo para fallarle en ese preciso momento.

— Deberían entrar, es algo tarde para que estén parados a mitad de la calle — sugirió Arnaud mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 

Alexy observó a Damián preguntándole si quería pasar, ya que, como se les estaba haciendo costumbre, se habían quedado hablando de más, cuando se suponía que simplemente Damián iba a acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su casa.

 

— ¿Entonces? — insistió un poco Arnaud, mirándolos a ambos.

Damián  le devolvió la mirada a Alexy, tratando de no entrar en pánico en ese momento, sabía que  irse no era opción, mucho menos intentar poner alguna excusa. Respiro profundo ignorando su instinto de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran y asintió despacio.

 

Arnaud entró a la casa y Alexy decidió tomarse un momento antes de entrar, tomó la mano de Damián y la apretó tratando de tranquilizarlo, le sonrió con dulzura.

 

— Tranquilo, Dam — susurró — No van regañarte — intentó bromear — te prometo que antes de te des cuenta ya estarás de vuelta en tu casa — agregó sonriendo un poco.

 

Damián volvió a tomar  aire lamentando lo desesperado  que se veía en ese momento como para que Alex tratara de consolarlo.

 

— En definitiva esta no es la primera impresión que tenía planeada — dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. — Debí traer algún presente o algo — agregó lamentándose completamente.

— Vamos, no te agobies por eso — insistió Alexy — No hace falta que pienses en ello.

 

Damián negó con la cabeza  cómo iba mostrar seriedad en su relación con Alex si el primer encuentro era ese y en ese tipo de situación.

 

— En verdad que no me extrañaría si después de esto exigen una restricción de 30 metros de tu casa — mencionó completamente abatido.

— Dam.... — suspiro Alexy negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

 

Estaba por decir algo más cuando su hermano apareció en la puerta.

 

—  Oigan, par de tortolos, mamá dice que entre de una buena vez — expresó con falso fastidio.

— Ya vamos — respondió Alexy mirando a su hermano — Ven — dijo tirando de la mano de Damián, mientras le sonreía tratando de darle algo de confianza.

 

Entraron a la casa, Alexy volvió a sonreírle a Damián antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba.

 

— Hola mamá  — saludo Alexy como siempre.

— Vaya, comenzaba a creer que acamparian afuera  — dijo Victoria riendo un poco. 

— Buenas noches, disculpe la tardanza. Fue mi culpa — saludo Damián detrás de Alex visiblemente más relajado al estar solo en presencia de la madre de los gemelos.

 

Armin, quien se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los muebles, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, sin embargo, se limitó a huir de ahí ante la mirada inflexible de su hermano. 

 

— Deberían intentar dejar de salir tan tarde  — dijo Arnaud uniéndose a la conversación  — Es peligroso.

— Lo sé  — respondió Alexy  — Y lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

 

Damián volvió a su estado de rigidez pasada 

 

— Lo lamento eso también ha sido culpa mía — mencionó tratando de mantener la calma y evitando el contacto visual.

 

Arnaud le dedicó una mirada interrogatoria a Alexy a lo que este respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ambos estaban seguros de que Armin estaría rodando en el suelo de la risa.

 

— Bien  — dijo Victoria al tiempo que Arnaud volvía desaparecer llevando consigo una taza de café  — ¿Comieron algo? Armin dijo que estuvieron haciendo trabajo escolar antes de salir.

— No realmente — respondió Alexy pensando en que sólo había comido las galletas que le había robado a Kentin mientras preparaban su exposición — ¿Quieres comer algo. Dam?  — preguntó Alexy adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta de su madre. 

—No, gracias estoy bien — respondió Damián pensando que no tenía estómago para nada realmente en ese momento.

— Vale  — respondió Victoria sin más antes de salir de la cocina dejándolos solos.

 

Alexy suspiró apenas su madre salió, eso había sido bastante raro.

 

— Siento haberte obligado a entrar  — dijo Alexy mirando a Damián.  

— Está bien, sin contar que Armin no me dejara olvidarlo, todo está bien — respondió sonriéndole más tranquilo  — Lamento comportarme asi es solo que yo .. bueno nunca habia echo esto y no estaba entre mis planes reaccionar tan ridículamente .

— No estuviste ridículo  — respondió Alexy sonriendo, intentando animar un poco a su novio  — No tienes que disculparte ¿Vale?  — agregó. 

 

Damián soltó un suspiro y asintió despacio.

 

— Realmente tienes una mala percepción de los comportamientos  _ blueberry  _ — respondió acariciando su mejilla para separarse.

Alexy impidió que Damián se alejará del todo y le sonrió de manera juguetona antes de besarlo. 

Damián se sorprendió mas no rechazó el contacto era como si Alex estuviera realizando alguna especie de travesura y a él no le incomodaba seguirle el juego, olvidándose por un momento de que afuera estaban los padres y hermano de su novio.

 

— ¡Maldición, Alexy! ¡Podrías no hacer eso en la cocina! — gruño Armin con un deje de burla obligándolos a separarse — ¡Tienes tu habitación!

 

Alexy miró a su hermano con cierto fastidio.

 

— Y tú podrías quedarte en tu habitación con tus juegos, pero no, decidiste molestar toda la tarde ¿no?

 

Damián trato de contener la risa  sin mucho éxito  por un momento estuvo feliz de que fueran los gritos de Armin los que los separaran y no alguien más aunque no se espero la respuesta del Alex.

 

La expresión jovial de Armin cambio hasta quedar completamente serio, estaba claro que Alexy estaba enfadado con él, era más que obvio por las palabras que había escogido para reclamarle. Alexy se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, dándose cuenta de que había sido un poco duro con sus palabras.

 

— Lo siento… — se apresuró a decir Alexy — No quise hablarte así.

— Olvídalo — respondió Armin antes de salir del lugar.

— Quizá deberías hablar con él — mencionó Damián al notar la actitud de Armin incluso el se sentia mal por el.— Yo te veré mañana blueberry.

— Lo sé — respondió Alexy cabizbajo, sintiéndose demasiado culpable. 

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo — dijo Damián tomándolo del mentón para besar su frente — ¿De acuerdo  ? 

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió un poco tratando de no lucir tan desanimado.

 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Victoria entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

— Si, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Dam — dijo Alexy tranquilamente.

— Oh, vaya — respondió Victoria — Entonces iré a buscar las llaves del auto para llevarte.

— No se preocupe no es necesario que  se moleste — mencionó Damián. 

— Insisto, es demasiado tarde para andes solo por la calle — dijo saliendo de la cocina.

 

Alexy miró a su novio y se encogió de hombros.

 

— O subes al auto o te obligamos a subir — bromeo un poco Alexy. 

 

Damián rio un poco resignado ante la idea. 

 

— Realmente debo traerte a casa más temprano — dijo sonriendo. 

— Apuesto a que de una u otra manera acabaremos llegando aún más tarde — respondió riendo.

 

Damián no tuvo oportunidad de responder, puesto que Victoria los llamo. En el auto esperaba Arnaud, quien había decidido que él los llevaría, era un trayecto muy corto, pero Alexy sabía que podía volverse terriblemente largo y pesado, por lo que decidió que los  acompañaría.

 

El auto se sumió en un silencio en la parte de atrás, mientras que los padres de Alexy intercambiaban algunas experiencias vividas durante el día. Damián pudo notar, con tan sólo algunos comentarios el gran parecido que había  entre los caracteres de Victoria y Arnaud con el de sus hijos. 

 

Alexy miró a Damián que miraba por la ventana, antes de negar con la cabeza y contener la risa. Victoria volteo a ver a su hijo con curiosidad.

 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Alex? — preguntó Arnaud.

— Nada — respondió Alexy haciéndose el despistado — Sólo recordé algo. 

 

Los padres de Alexy negaron con la cabeza en un falso gesto de irritación. Ambos pensaron que Alexy podía ser todo un caso cuando quería.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Damián, las luces de la sala aun estaban encendidas, el aludido agradeció a los padres de Alexy por el viaje antes de bajar del auto. 

 

— ¿No tendrás problemas con tu mamá? — preguntó Alexy quien había bajado también del auto. Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta de la casa Damián. 

—  Lo dudo me preocupa mas el que tú los tengas .

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo Alexy sonriendo un poco — Entonces, te veo mañana — agregó.

 

Alexy abrazo a Damián para despedirse, susurrando un “te quiero” antes de separarse para volver a entrar al auto donde sus padres lo esperaban. Damián espero un momento a que el auto avanzara y entonces entró a su casa. 

 

— ¿Siempre es así? — preguntó Arnaud a su hijo.

— No, lo pusiste nervioso — respondió Alexy riendo — Dijo que no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

— Bueno, somos dos — bromeo Arnaud. 

— Ya te acostumbraras — respondió Alexy

— Si, pero no aplica contigo y tus llegadas tan tarde — señaló Victoria y Alexy miró hacia otro lado — Estos últimos meses tanto tú como tu hermano han estado comportándose un poco fuera de sí. 

 

Alexy suspiró, sus padres rara vez les prohibían hacer algo, o los castigaban, normalmente era muy relajados, y habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que tanto él como su hermano habían logrado hacer enfadar a su padres, a excepción de los últimos meses, como su madre acababa de señalar. Eso era claramente la primera advertencia y no quería recibir más, no estaba dispuesto a probar que tan lejos podría llegar la tolerancia de sus padres, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

 

— Lo siento, hablaré con Armin — respondió Alexy un tanto desanimado.

— Vale, pero no pongas esa cara Alex. Sólo estamos preocupados por ustedes — dijo Arnaud — Y para aclarar, no te estamos castigando.

 

Alexy sonrió. Nunca se cansaría de agradecer por la suerte de tener unos padres tan geniales como lo eran Victoria y Arnaud.

  
  
  


— Vaya, al fin decidiste regresar — dijo Shantal en cuanto Damián había cruzado la puerta. Decir que estaba enfadada era solo la punta del iceberg — ¿Donde estabas?

 

Damián pensó en que contestar, rara vez veía a su madre tan seria y eso sólo podía significar una cosa estaba enojada.

 

— La familia de un alien azul me secuestró — bromeo un poco tratando de calmar el ambiente. No funciono — Eh… lamento la hora.

— Deberías — señaló Shantal — Estás pasando demasiado tiempo fuera y además se supone que estas castigado ¿lo olvidas?

— Bueno….— respondió pensativo realmente si lo había olvidado — Digamos que no era lo primero en mi mente…¿Lo siento?

— ¿Estas preguntando? — respondió observando a su hijo.

— No… no — Damián se apresuró a contestar comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidado.— En verdad lo lamento.

— Bien — dijo Shantal tratando de calmar su enojo, pensando que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco — Es tarde, y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Pero sigues castigado, lo que significa que no puedes salir a ningun lado  ¿Entendido?

 

Damián se sorprendió en verdad no esperaba que el castigo fuese en serio pero ahora se daba cuenta que si y no estaba en sus planes el no poder salir con Alex.

 

— Pero… — respondió pensando en algun argumento para debatir pero en realidad no tenía mucho a su favor.

— Sin peros Damián — replicó — No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión. 

 

Damián suspiró resignado y se despidió para ir a su habitación. 


	28. Nota Especiañ

Y bueno eso es todo por este año…

 

Wow, otro año se acaba ¿Quien lo diria? 

 

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes como lectores todo el apoyo que me han brindado a mi, a Adara y a este fanfic desde que comenzamos a publicarlo en Abril. 

 

A pesar de que a Adara siempre intente demostrarle lo contrario, yo tenía mucho miedo de publicar esto. Los OC o personajes originales en un fanfic casi nunca funcionan, así que el hecho de que Damián haya tenido una buena acogida entre todos ustedes me hace muy feliz.

 

Yo considero a este fanfic, mi mejor trabajo de escritura hasta ahora. Damián es el primer personaje al que le he dedicado todo el tiempo posible para construirlo, casi literalmente lo he visto nacer y crecer.

 

Por eso estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, incluso con los que nunca han comentado nada pero siguen ahí. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me alegran a cada capítulo y esos numero en views que siguen subiendo día con día me hacen sentir orgullosa de lo que hago.

 

Tengo muy presentes algunos de sus nombres: Nicole9v, A’nto Ök’s, YaoiMania x3, marilynDC, JavieraPilar, Sami-kun, Estrella de la luz, Apoiu, Yusei156, YupiRuki, ClaudiadeLynch,  Ox24xO TonnyaLoveLive, BufonManico22, Popetuela, Hikaa... A todas ustedes les tengo especial cariño por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a este fic. Sus comentarios muchas veces me alegran el el día.

 

En fin, Único y especial esta por acabar,  Adara y yo ya hemos escrito el capítulo 32 que es el inicio del último “arco” del fic  y a partir de ahí restan menos de 10 capítulos. Sin embargo a Dalexy aún le espera un largo camino por recorrer y espero que ustedes, todos ustedes (no solo los mencionados) sigan apoyándonos como hasta ahora.

 

No los mareo más. Les deseo a todos un prospero año 2017, nuevamente les agradezco todo el apoyo y les deseo de todo corazón que todo lo que hagan y que todas sus metas se cumplan :3

 

Gracias por leer. 

Besos, pequeñ@s. 


	29. 28. Hay cosas que no se olvidan

**Rocola Dalexy:**

**Track 28:[Mercy - Shawn Mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttPNwAoumso)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 28:**

**Hay cosas que no se olvidan**

 

La primera hora de clases siempre parecía alargarse eternamente, y la clase ni siquiera había comenzado ya que la a profesora Delanay se encontraba en su escritorio al frente de la clase, había llegado temprano ese día. 

 

Armin fingía mirar las notas de su cuaderno, pensando en qué le diría a Delanay en cuanto Damián llegará, había resuelto los ejercicios, y estaba casi seguro de que eran correctos, no era un idiota, solo se distraía con facilidad, pero Delanay haría preguntas sobre su “desempeño”, con Nathaniel había sido un fracaso y no podía pasar los mismo con Damián porque les afectaría a ambos y ninguno quería verse en problemas de nuevo.

 

Por otro lado Alexy trataba de mantenerse despierto, tras volver a su casa tuvo que ponerse a terminar los trabajos que había dejado pendientes, había acabado por dormirse un poco más tarde de lo usual y para su mala suerte Armin lo había hecho levantarse más temprano en venganza por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, por lo que ahora se encontraba intentando no terminar con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kentin y mucho menos azotandola contra la mesa. 

 

Los alumnos siguieron entrando al salón y tomando sus lugares para sumirse en un total silencio. Cuando Castiel, quien milagrosamente no llego tarde, apareció en la puerta la profesora lo llamó para indicarle su nuevo lugar, Armin lo vio pasar por su lado y tomar el lugar que Damián ocupaba a lado de su hermano. Alexy acabó por despertar, Kentin pensó que no podía ser peor, Armin deseo azotar su cabeza contra la mesa hasta sufrir una contusión y Castiel no dijo nada.

 

Damián observó rápidamente el panorama que se dibujaba frente a sí; Alexy se encontraba garabateando en su cuaderno, Kentin parecía estarle diciendo algo a lo que Alexy respondía apenas levantando la vista, Castiel estaba ocupando su lugar, por lo que su nuevo lugar debía ser a lado de Armin, maldijo internamente y entró al salón, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a sentarse la profesora lo llamó junto con Armin, quien se levantó intentando no lucir como una niñita asustada.

 

Delanay le pidió a Armin los ejercicios resueltos y éste los entregó sin rechistar, ella comenzó a revisarlos y se los devolvió un momento después. Armin esperaba una nota apenas pasable, pero para su sorpresa le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. 

 

— Estoy sorprendida — dijo Delanay — Después del informe del joven Nathaniel no esperaba que mostrara mejoras tan pronto — agregó antes de mirar su reloj — Ya es hora de comenzar con la clase. Seguiré con ustedes al final, vayan a sus lugares.

 

Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares, Damián miró por encima de su hombro, buscando a  Alexy, quien le sonrió, antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado, tras haber sido atrapado viéndolo.

 

El resto de la clase no pudo pasar más larga para todos. 

 

Al final de la clase, Alexy decidió esperar fuera del aula, deseando que la profesora no tardará demasiado en dar su discurso. Cuando ambos salieron, Armin parecía enfadado y Damián no lucía mejor. Alexy siguió a su hermano que pasó de largo a pesar de que le había hablado.

 

— Armin... — llamó Alexy mientras bajaban las escaleras — Espera, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? — preguntó. Armin se frenó de golpe y miró a su hermano y suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

 

Alexy no tenía la culpa de que la profesora no le creyera.

 

— No cree que fui yo quien resolvió los ejercicios — dijo finalmente — Damián intentó convencerla pero no funcionó, ¡Y ahora los dos tenemos más trabajo extra! — agregó dramáticamente antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente.

 

Alexy suspiró y dejó que su hermano se fuera y se giró para hablar con Damián quien se había quedado atrás para no interrumpirlos.

 

— Así que, ahora tienes más trabajo que hacer — comentó observando sus gestos.

— Si al parecer Delanay no cree en que tu hermano tiene capacidad para su materia  y que yo lo encubro — se quejo visiblemente molesto.

— Tú tampoco lo crees — reclamó inconscientemente sorprendiendo a Damián — Ayer estuve hablando con mi hermano y me contó lo que paso en tu casa. Y creeme que Armin tiene la culpa, solo a él se le ocurre comportarse de esa manera, pero tú tampoco estuviste bien.

— Mi actitud fue la correcta tu hermano no era capaz de poner intención en un simple problema —  respondió ofendido — Era su tutor no su niñera. 

 

Alexy contuvo el aliento un momento y ladeo el rostro mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. 

 

— Bien — dijo finalmente, no tenía intenciones de seguir con eso. 

— Es bueno que quieras defender a Armin pero comienza buscando culpables en otro sitio — mencionó Damián antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse aun no creía que Alex intentara culparle de la situación con Delanay.

— Damián... — llamó apresurandose para alcanzarlo, diciendose a sí mismo que no estaba mal ceder una vez. 

 

Damián se detuvo volteando a ver a Alex realmente no tenía intención alguna de escuchar otro reclamo y mucho menos  seguir con la  absurda discusión.

 

— Lo siento, no era mi intención culparte de nada — dijo Alexy, no sentía que debía disculparse, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con Damián por ese tema — En serio lo lamento — repitió — No te enojes conmigo… 

 

Damián se sintió culpable realmente no tenía intención de pelear con alex por algo como eso y, tenía razón en que un principio él tampoco creía en Armin y no había sido muy tolerante con el.

 

— No estoy enojado contigo Alex —  respondió abrazándolo  — Pienso que Armin no necesita un tutor, sólo poner atención en lo que hace — menciono más tranquilo — Tienes razón en que debi ser mas paciente con el. 

 

Alexy correspondió al abrazo, se había preparado para insistir hasta hacerlo ceder, así que agradeció no haber tenido que recurrir a ninguna de sus “técnicas de convencimiento”.

 

— Esta bien, ya dejemos eso — sugirió levantando la cabeza y robandole un corto beso — Vamos, antes de que Farres nos deje fuera otra vez.

  
  
  


Durante la clase del señor Farrés tuvieron que organizarse según los equipos de exposición, lo que significaba que ambos quedaran a extremos opuestos del salón. Ambos lo tomaron de la mejor manera posible, pero aún resentían su pequeña discusión de la mañana, así que cuando Alexy tomó su marcador y comenzó a dibujar sobre el brazo de Kentin, quien en vano opuso resistencia, Damián no pudo evitar sentirse por demás enfadado, aún había muchas cosas en su cabeza que no lo dejaban en paz.

 

— Me matará — susurró Kentin acercándose un poco al de cabellos azules, para que sólo él pudiera oírlo. Alexy levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kentin y de manera disimulada también a su novio.

— No estoy haciendo nada malo — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia — Y no va a matarte, sólo está un poco enfadado conmigo.

— ¿Por? — preguntó Kentin curioseando un poco.

— Cosas, se me ocurrió comentar algo respecto a Armin y la tutoría…

— ¿Sobre el ataque de la iguana y el cojín asesino? — preguntó el castaño sin poder reir un poco.

— Entre otras cosas — respondió Alexy igual sonriendo un poco  — Sonó como un reclamo y creo que lo ofendí — agregó torciendo la boca un poco.

— Pensaba que se llevaban muy bien. 

— La mayor tiempo sí. Realmente es complicado… muy complicado.

 

Kentin guardó silencio y se quedó observando a Alexy dibujar sobre su brazo. Volteo un momento y fijó su vista en Damián quien ahora parecía charlar animadamente con Priya. Aún pese a los problemas que había habido entre ellos, el chico no le desagradaba del todo, pensaba que sí Alexy estaba tan prendado de él, algo bueno debía de tener, algo que, para mala o buena suerte de Damián, sólo Alexy había sido capaz de discernir.

 

Kentin suspiró, lo que ocasionó que Alexy levantara la vista.

 

— ¿Todo bien? — interrogó Alexy.

— Si, sólo estaba pensando — Alexy sonrió y Kentin supo  que sería acribillado con preguntas — Pensaba en que me alegra que estés feliz. Estás volviendo a ser tú mismo — Alexy lo miró un poco sorprendido y agacho la mirada antes de echarse a reír.

— Eres muy lindo Kentininto ¿Lo sabías? — respondió el de mirada violácea, antes de atrapar a Kentin en uno de sus abrazos.

 

Kentin forcejeo contra él,  «Sip, está de regreso» pensó y finalmente cedió ante él abrazó. Y Kentin no mentía estaba feliz por Alexy, podía resultar muy molesto a veces, pero era uno de sus mejores amigos y lo quería, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Se había sentido muy mal por haberle roto el corazón sin siquiera saberlo, y por haberle dicho cosas estupidas, asi que el que Alexy al fin lo hubiera superado y aún fuera su amigo lo hacia sentir mejor. 

 

Sólo había una cosa que lo molestaba, Damián y Alexy eran muy diferentes, y tras lo comentado por Alexy se había dado cuenta que sus personalidades parecían chocar demasiado y temía que la relación de ambos fuera pasajera. Alexy parecía tan feliz que esa sola idea lograba hacerlo enfadar. No quería que su mejor amigo volviera a decaer.

  
  


—  Hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de olvidar — dijo Valya lo suficientemente alto para que Damián que se encontraba a su lado lo escuchara —  ¿No lo crees Rosa?

—  No. Y la verdad creo que te estas pasando —  respondió la albina.

—  No la escuches Damián —  susurró Priya al muchacho al ver que este tenía toda su atención en las acciones de su novio.

 

Damián resintió por completo el comentario de Valya y trato de ignorarla centrando toda su atención en Priya.

— Creo que en verdad tiene algo en mi contra — respondió tratando de mitigar el tinte de enfado en su voz.

— ¿Valya? No, no es así — respondió Priya suavemente — Puede que no lo parezca, pero la razón de su hostilidad es otra.

— Sea cual sea lo mejor seria que se detuviera tengo suficiente como para tratar de buscarle lógica a su comportamiento — se quejo dirigiendo de nuevo cuenta su mirada a Alexy y Kentin.

 

Priya siguió la mirada de Damián hacia el otro par y sonrió un poco.

 

— No te agobies Dam — dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Damián — Estoy segura de que Alexy te quiere a ti — agregó giñandole un ojo. 

  
  


Damián realmente nunca había compartido sus pensamientos con Priya, pero de alguna manera ella parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Damián se daba cuenta de que Priya era realmente intuitiva, pero a pesar de que la consideraba su amiga, no confiaba en ella para hablar sobre nada que involucrara sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

 

Alexy detuvo momentáneamente su pequeña lucha por conseguir el otro brazo de Kentin para dibujar y dejó que su mirada se posara sobre la “escena” que su novio y Priya protagonizaran, se contuvo lo suficiente para no dejar que sus gestos le delatara, pues sentía que no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso por algo como eso, siendo que él había estado montando un espectáculo durante toda la clase, aun a sabiendas de eso era jugar con fuego.

 

Alexy sonrió de manera animada y como sólo sonreía a Damián cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el aludido le devolvió el gesto. 

 

Alexy decidió desistir y dejar en paz los brazos de Kentin, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir molestando al castaño y este a su vez observó un momento a Damián, le sorprendía ver cómo sus acciones afectaban directamente a Alexy, luego miró a Valya, que lucía por demás enfadada, normalmente no prestaba demasiada atención a todo eso, pero en ese instante sentía que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Kentin suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento.

  
  


El resto del día transcurrió de manera eterna, Damián debía pasar los periodos libres ayudando a Armin a estudiar, y Alexy creía que esa era zona de guerra y definitivamente no quería terminar en medio, había decidido que no volvería a meter la manos al fuego por Armin, lo adoraba, era su hermano después de todo, pero lo quería fuera de la ecuación que implicaba su relación con Damián, así que, muy a su pesar, sus desplantes y riñas con Damián debía arreglarlas él solo.

 

Las cosas con Valya tampoco resultaron bien, Alexy se había acercado a la pelinegra con su regalo de paz en mano, Valya había perecido ceder al inicio, pero en cuanto Rosa había parecido contando lo sucedido en la clase de Farrés todo se había ido al carajo. Alexy había preguntado porque había dicho eso y Valya se defendió atacando a los “tatuajes” que había dibujado en el brazo de Kentin. Rosalya, sintiéndose culpable había intentado tranquilizarlos pero todo fue en vano, Valya acabó por devolverle el regalo a Alexy quien ofendido por la acción de la chica terminó por arrojarlo a la basura, cada uno se fue por su lado y Rosa sintió deseos de tirarse por un puente, las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos estaban cada vez peor y no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar a arreglarlo.

  
  
  
  


— Entonces — dijo Alexy acercándose a Damián quien sacaba algunas cosas de su casillero — Debes quedarte a cumplir horas de castigo y a seguir con las tutorías de Armin ¿verdad? — era el final del día y dados todos los acontecimientos del día Alexy solo tenía ganas de pasar un rato con él

 

Damian sólo asintió en silencio aún se sentía disgustado con Alex pero no tenía motivos para reclamarle nada y tampoco quería comenzar otra pelea absurda, su dia habia sido suficientemente malo y aun debía quedarse en la escuela. En cierta parte agradeció eso, quizás un poco de distancia le dejaría sacar de su cabeza todo aquello que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad,  todo  lo relacionado  con Alex en este momento le afectaba.

 

— Ya veo — respondió Alexy intentando no lucir tan desanimado como se sentía — Había olvidado preguntarte, ¿tuviste problemas con tu mamá?

— Estoy castigado — respondió con simpleza tratando de ignorar el repentino cambio de humor en el ambiente.

— Vaya — respondió Alexy un poco sorprendido sin saber exactamente que decir — Lo siento, de alguna manera creo que es mi culpa — expresó en un suspiro — ¿Cuánto tiempo te castigo?

— El castigo fue por lo que paso con Kentin no es tu culpa — mencionó Damián queriendo salir de ese tema — No se cuanto durara el hecho de que lo olvidara  y  la hora en que he llegado a casa últimamente no creo que me ayuden a reducirlo.

 

Alexy estaba por decir algo más cuando el profesor Farres apareció llamando a Damián para que fuera al aula a cumplir con su castigo.

 

— Entonces, supongo que te veré mañana — dijo Alexy sonriendo un poco.

— Hasta mañana Alex  — se despidió Damián para dar la vuelta e ingresar al aula. 

 

Alexy se quedó un momento en donde estaba, tratando de entender que había sido todo eso, simplemente no lo entendía. Dejó que el aliento que había estado conteniendo escapara de sus pulmones e intentó aclarar su mente, tratando de convencerse de que no necesitaba a Damián para sentirse mejor. 

 

Sin embargo, el tener caminar de regreso a casa completamente sólo acabó por romperlo.

  
  


Damián trató de concentrarse en la clase pero era completamente inútil no dejaba de pensar en Alex y arrepentirse un poco de su comportamiento. Desistiendo de escuchar a Farrés pidió permiso para salir al baño y corrió al patio con la ligera esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, aunque esta se desvaneció al llegar y encontrarlo vacío. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo  de que su actuar tenía justificación regreso al salón  sintiéndose frustrado y culpable.

  
  
  


Farrés dio por terminadas las horas de castigo y salió del aula, dejando a Kentin y Damián dentro. Kentin llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea de hablar con Damián desde que Alexy estaba rayando sus brazos, aun no sabía como iba quitar todo eso antes de llegar a su casa, puesto que intentar lavarlo en el baño de la escuela había resultado inútil.

 

— Damián — llamó antes de que el aludido decidiera salir — Podemos hablar un momento.

 

Damian levantó la cabeza de la mesa donde se mantenía recostado odiando por completo  la idea de hablar con Kentin.

 

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — preguntó buscando zafarse de tener esa conversación.

— Supongo — respondió — Realmente creo que es importante que hablemos, ni siquiera lo hago por mi, sino por Alexy.

—  Porque tendría que hablar contigo acerca de Alex — respondió visiblemente molesto 

— Escucha, sé que yo no te agrado, y que la idea de que te esté hablando contigo te fastidia. Pero Alexy es mi mejor amigo y sé lo enamorado que está de ti — Kentin se detuvo un momento para asimilar lo que iba a decir — Sé que he sido demasiado idiota con Alexy, pero realmente me alegra que después de todo este feliz, contigo. El punto es que, todo lo que haces lo afecta, lo afecta demasiado y ni yo, ni Armin, ni las chicas queremos verlo mal de nuevo.

 

Damián maldijo por bajo sintiéndose peor que antes aunado a un terrible sentimiento de culpa ¿Porque todo entre ellos dos tenía que ser tan complicado? miró atentamente a Kentin tratando de comprender  lo que este decía cuando noto algo que llamó su atención en el brazo que Alex había estado rayonenado durante la clase  era una solo una frase: I really like you. And I want you, do you want me?, una simple frase que se disimulada entre el resto de garabatos,  sin poder evitarlo tomo sin nada delicadeza el brazo de Kentin buscando convencerse de que se había equivocado al leer, para su desgracia no fue así sintiéndose completamente traicionado se alejó de Kentin para tomar sus cosas y marcharse sin importarle nada más.

 

Su regreso a casa no fue mucho mejor, en algún momento del camino se había desviado y ahora se encontraba en la misma banca del parque donde sus sentimientos habían sido desechados por primera vez  «  Debe ser un deja vu estúpidamente cruel  » pensó tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar que se había apoderado de él, tiró des sus cabellos completamente furioso, en verdad odiaba llorar, odiaba la sensación por completo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento. Se había aferrado a la idea de que Alex le correspondía, acallando las inseguridades y dudas que rondaban constantemente su mente, tratando de ignorar los celos que le daban al verlo sonreír tratar tan amenamente a Kentin después de que ellos tenían problemas.

 

No era justo.

 

Él no quería ser el plato de segunda mesa, ni premio de consolación de nadie ¿Acaso no le había dicho a Alex todo lo que sentía por él? aun con eso el seguía burlándose de él ¿Si seguía enamorado de Kentin porque le había correspondido? ¿Simple lastima? ante su último cuestionamiento limpio bruscamente sus ojos húmedos.

 

No necesitaba nada de eso, ni humillarse por alguien a quien no le importaba lo que sentía.

 


	30. 29. Broken

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 29:[No te puedo enamorar - Ha-Ash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMZf5JIMFHc)**

 

**Capítulo 29:**

**Broken**

 

Alexy frunció el ceño y se removió lentamente en la cama mientras buscaba a tientas su teléfono, estaba tan desanimado que el no saber que hacer lo había llevado a quedarse dormido. Se tendió boca arriba y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la pantalla. 6 llamadas perdidas, un número infinito de mensajes de Kentin. Le tomó un momento para que su cerebro reaccionara con preocupación, se sentó de golpe en la cama y marcó el número de Kentin, espero un par de segundos al sonido del timbre y… ocupado. Alexy maldijo por lo bajo, estaba por volver a marcar cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

  
  


— ¡Al fin contestas idiota! — gruñó Kentin del otro lado de la línea.

— Estaba dormido ¿Que paso? — preguntó ansioso. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó el castaño algo preocupado, era raro que Alexy durmiera durante el día, o eso había mencionado Armin alguna vez.

— Si, estoy bien — mintió — Dime que querías — agregó. Kentin lo medito unos segundos.

— Intente hablar con Damián — Alexy se tensó ante esa declaración — Y todo salió mal. 

— ¡¿No podías elegir un peor momento?! — reclamó Alexy inconscientemente.

— No me culpes a mi señor: I really like you. And I want you, do you want me? — gruñó Kentin — ¡¿En serio Alexy, en qué estabas pensando?!

— ¡En Damián! ¡Y es una canción! — se defendió Alexy — ¿Que dijo Dam? — Kentin suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

— Nada, sólo agarró mi brazo y leyó la frase, luego se fue. No intente seguirlo — Alexy apretó los labios en un intento de buscar calma — Alex… ¿estas bien? — preguntó Kentin luego de un silencio muy largo.

— No sé… — respondió en un suspiro casi lastimero — Intentaré hablar con él y Kentin… la frase no significa nada, deberías intentar explicárselo a Valya — añadió antes de colgar.

  
  
  
  


Alexy se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Damián, si sus cálculos no fallaban, ya debería estar en casa. Soltó un suspiro nervioso antes de tocar el timbre. Espero un momento a que abrieran pero no sucedió, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, quizás Damián no quería verlo, estaba por tocar el timbre de nuevo cuando´escucho la voz de la madre de Damián a sus espaldas.

 

— Alexy, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

— Buenas tarde señora. Yo, eh… estaba buscando a Damián… pero creo que no ha regresado — explicó al tiempo que se echaba a un lado para dejar que Shantal entrara a su casa.

 

« Qué extraño » pensó Shantal después de ver la hora en su reloj, abrió la puerta y tras entrar llamó a su hijo, Alexy se mantuvo afuera, tenía la impresión de que la madre de Damián no lo quería ahí y averiguar si tenía razón o no, no era parte de su planes. Shantal volteo a ver a Alexy.

 

— Pasa —  dijo ella —  Quizás se haya quedado dormido. Iré a ver —  dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

 

Alexy apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin embargo no se movió de la entrada, no se sentía bienvenido. Observó un poco a su alrededor y notó que Shakespeare bajaba de la cortina, probablemente con la intención de acercarse, sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo.

 

Escuchó el sonido de los tacones contra el piso y volvió su vista las escaleras. 

 

— No ha regresado, Alexy — dijo Shantal mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Oh, ya veo entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya. Hablaré con él después — dijo con la intención de marcharse.

— ¿No quieres esperarlo? — preguntó, no quería que el chico se quedara, pero no ofrecerle la opción le parecía de mala educación — No creo que tarde demasiado.

— No —  se apresuró a decir Alexy — no… ehm, no era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle —  mintió y sabía que era una pésima mentira — Se lo diré mañana. 

 

Shantal observó al chico, sabía que mentía, su trabajo tenía algunas ventajas. Shakespeare ya había trepado por su ropa y ahora se encontraba enroscado en su cuello, Alexy sonrió avergonzado e intentó tomarla para bajarla, pero la iguana se aferró a su ropa.

 

— Vamos Shakes, baja de ahí. Tengo que irme — le murmuró.

— Te ayudare — dijo Shantal acercándose para tomar a Shakespeare. Alexy retrocedió al tiempo que Shakes usaba su cola como látigo, la madre de Damián observó al animal un poco incrédula.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Alexy al tiempo que miraba con enfado a la mascota de su novio. Si Shantal no lo odiaba antes, seguro ahora si lo haría.

— Sí — respondió Shantal con descontento mientras se alejaba un poco del chico.

 

Alexy logró quitarse a Shakes de encima y lo dejó cerca de la ventana donde estaba al principio.

 

— Siento mucho haberla molestado y causarle problemas — dijo Alexy, Shantal desecho la disculpa con ademán y le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta, Alexy le devolvió el gesto sintiendo claramente que lo echaban — Hasta luego, espero verla pronto — agregó mientras salía rápidamente de la casa — aun intentaba ser amable con ella.

— Alexy, espera — dijo Shantal luego de meditarlo un momento. Alexy volteó sobre su hombro antes de dar la vuelta y regresar unos pasos  — ¿Damián te hablo de su castigo?

— Sí — respondió Alexy.

— ¿Entonces sabes que Damián tiene prohibido salir y recibir visitas, no? — interrogó con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No… no lo sabía — dijo agachando la mirada. — Sólo me dijo que estaba castigado, pero no mencionó nada más. Lo siento...

— No lo sientas… no es tu culpa — respondió rápidamente y en tono condescendiente, pensando en que había sido un poco cruel con el chico — Lo siento Alex… no quise herirte — agregó acercándose al chico en un gesto maternal, Alexy se alejó.

— No importa.... — respondió algo cortante sin poder evitarlo — Yo… tengo que irme — agregó alejándose rápidamente.

 

Shantal se sintió terriblemente culpable, sabía que en cuanto Damián supiera lo que acaba de hacer estaría enfadado por días.

  
  
  


Alexy recorrió varias calles sintiendo una mezcla de enfado y tristeza, estaba claro que la madre de Damián no lo quería cerca de su hijo. «¿Como diablos le dire eso a Damián?» pensó con fastidio, tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de intentar hablarlo con él. 

 

Luego de debatirse por un rato en si debía o no llamar a Damián cogió su teléfono y marcó el número, odiaba totalmente la idea, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. El timbre sonó un par de veces antes de que la llamada fuera a dar al buzón, Alexy suspiro con fastidio y volvió a  marcar el número. Luego de un par de intentos más se convenció de que Damián definitivamente no quería hablar con él, pero ahora estaba enfadado y planeaba seguir llamando hasta  que le contestara. 

 

—  ¿Que sucede Alex?  — Alexy contuvo el aliento en cuanto escuchó la voz de Damián del otro lado de la línea.

— Eh… — murmuró luego de un momento  — Yo… necesito hablar contigo… fui a tu casa a buscarte pero es evidente que no estás ahí, así que… me preguntaba en dónde estás  — respondió en tono calmado, estaba enfadado, pero no tenía caso ponerse a reclamarle así como así.

— En el parque … Alex es mejor que no hablemos hoy — Alexy se sorprendió ante tal sentencia.

— Yo creo que sí — murmuró — Vamos Dam, no podemos dejar las cosas así…

— Sólo es algo que ambos sabíamos, nada cambiará el que lo hablemos

— ¿Porque estas tan seguro? Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte

— ¿De qué serviría ? En verdad tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar — interrumpió

— ¡Maldita sea, Damián! No se en que demonios estas pensando, pero se que lo estás malinterpretando todo. ¡¿No entiendo como puedes ser tan cabezota?! — gruñó Alexy enfadado.

— ¿ Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Esperaba una mejor excusa 

— ¡Deja tu sarcasmo aun lado! —  gruñó — Lo que escribí es una canción Damián y no es una excusa es la verdad… — agregó conteniendo las lágrimas, luchando porque su voz no se quebrará — Yo no siento nada por Kentin… es sólo mi amigo…

— Alexy…. ya no sirve de nada negarlo, yo ya no quiero hablar de esto 

— Bien — gruñó Alexy — Cree lo que quieras, ese ya no es problema mío — murmuró 

— Eso lo se bien, nunca te importo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Así que eso es lo que crees? — murmuró Alexy de manera casi inaudible — No es justo Damián… deberías saber que yo no soy así… deberías confiar en mí — dijo antes de tomar un poco de aire, el llanto lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

—  Yo lo creí y me demostraste que estaba equivocado Alex…..  Armin y Peggy tenían razón creo que incluso Vaya la tiene 

— ¡No, no la tienen! ¡Y tú eres un maldito idiota por creerles! — gruñó antes de colgar.

  
  


Damián observó el teléfono con los ojos nuevamente húmedos y un ligero sentimiento de culpa, odiaba  lo mucho que le afectaba Alex, lo estúpido que había sido al enamorarse de él y lo mucho que aún lo amaba, harto de sus reflexiones lastimeras corrió a casa, había pasado más tiempo fuera de lo que había calculado y no quería tener más problemas con su mamá. Al llegar no dijo una sola palabra, sino que se abrazó a su madre buscando consuelo como no lo había hecho en años.

 

Shantal se sorprendió un poco ante las acciones de su hijo, pero en un principio no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazo y acaricio su cabello en un gesto maternal para tratar de tranquilizarlo. 

 

— ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? — preguntó con ternura una vez que Damián parecía estar más tranquilo.

 

Damián sólo negó en el abrazo manteniéndose en su posición quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día e ignorar el dolor de un corazón roto. Shantal no dijo nada más, entendía que Damián no quisiera decir nada, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, lo entendía, sólo quería que su hijo estuviera bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno... No se que decir, esto no es ni de cerca lo peor que va a pasar.
> 
> Adara y yo ya estamos escribiendo el capítulo 35 y calculo que como máximo el fic llega al Capitulo 38 y eso es exagerar. Así que la cuenta regresiva ya está en marcha, preparen los pañuelos, las antorchas y otros objetos que sirvan para causar daño. 
> 
> Por cierto odio la canción de este capítulo, no es de mi gusto pero bueno.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: 30. The end?
> 
> Lo olvidaba xD, como el final está cerca tengo la intención de hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas. Pueden ser preguntas a los personajes (obviamente se responderá con base a lo ocurrido en el fic) dudas que les hayan quedado sobre el fic, o preguntas a mi y Adara. Si están de acuerdo dejen sus preguntas en un review ;)Y bueno... No se que decir, esto no es ni de cerca lo peor que va a pasar.
> 
> Adara y yo ya estamos escribiendo el capítulo 35 y calculo que como máximo el fic llega al Capitulo 38 y eso es exagerar. Así que la cuenta regresiva ya está en marcha, preparen los pañuelos, las antorchas y otros objetos que sirvan para causar daño. 
> 
> Por cierto odio la canción de este capítulo, no es de mi gusto pero bueno.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: 30. The end?
> 
> Lo olvidaba xD, como el final está cerca tengo la intención de hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas. Pueden ser preguntas a los personajes (obviamente se responderá con base a lo ocurrido en el fic) dudas que les hayan quedado sobre el fic, o preguntas a mi y Adara. Si están de acuerdo dejen sus preguntas en un review ;)


	31. 30. The end?

**Rocola Dalexy**

**_Track 30_** ** _:_** [What Am I to Say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDmDOBKdy44)

**_ Track 30. 1: [Over My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bG9LUp37LYw) _ **

* * *

 

**Capítulo 30:**

**The End?**

 

Los siguientes dos días se convirtieron en una tortura.

 

Alexy había intentado hablar con Damián, pero este continuamente lo rechazaba o encontraba la manera de evitarlo. Se suponía que aún estaban saliendo y parecía todo lo contrario y Alexy estaba comenzando a hartarse de la situación.

 

Tampoco era que tuvieran muchas oportunidades para hablarse. Con el castigo de Damián y las tutorías a su hermano, las clases en las que se había visto obligados a ocupar lugares separados, apenas habían podido verse. Alexy había enviado mensajes de texto que nunca fueron respondidos.

  
  
  


El sábado llegó, Alexy tuvo la intención de levantarse temprano, sabía que Damián salía a correr por las mañanas. No podía acercarse a su casa, así que esperaba tener una oportunidad de interceptarlo, sin embargo sus planes fallaron, se había quedado dormido y había perdido su oportunidad.

 

Ese mismo día Armin golpeaba la puerta de Alexy, eran casi las 6 de la tarde su hermano no había salido de su habitación en todo el día.

 

— ¡VETE ARMIN! ¡DEJAME SOLO! — gruñó Alexy cansado del constante acoso de su hermano.

— No puedes seguir enfadado conmigo — respondió Armin — Por favor Alexy...

— ¡¿Quieres apostar?! — Armin supo que Alexy iba en serio.

Se alejó de la puerta con pesar a sabiendas de que su hermano necesitaba espacio.

 

Alexy suspiró una vez que se dio cuenta de que Armin lo había dejado en paz, estaba cansado de pelear con él, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca habían peleado tantas veces seguidas en tan poco tiempo y eso le dolía. Gruño escondiendo la car contra su almohada mientras buscaba a tientas su teléfono. Reviso los mensajes, como el número infinito de veces anteriores en el día. Damián no había respondido, en cambio tenía otro mensajes, Rosalya quería llevarlo de compras, Castiel había enviado su parte de la practica de quimica, en el chat grupal de "solo chicas" estaba lleno de mensajes como era costumbre, Kentin también había enviado varios mensajes y Valya también. Rodó lo ojos fastidiado y arrojó su celular a un lado, sólo para tomarlo de nuevo a los pocos segundos.

 

\----

**Rosa:** _¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras mañana?_

 **Alexy:** _No quiero ir de compras._

\----  

\----  

**Val:** _ Alex... _

**Alexy:** _Si quieres decir te lo dije, ahorratelo, no tengo ganas de escucharlo._

\---- 

\---- 

**Kentinito:** _¡Alex!_

_ Rosa y Valya quieren que vayamos a hablar con Damián. _

_ Armin incluido _

\----  

Alexy maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

\----  

**Alexy:** _ ¿Que? _

_ Maldición, no. Déjenlo así. _

**Kentinito:** _ Dicelos tú, no quieren escucharnos _

\----  

 

A los pocos segundos la notificación que indicaba que había sido añadido a un grupo apareció.

 

**Kentinito**

_ Sé lo dije. _

**Rosa**

_ Bravo. arruinaste la sorpresa. _

**Armin**

_ Yo no lo llamaría sorpresa. _

**Rosa**

_ Estaba siendo sarcástica, Armin _

**Armin**

_ ¿No me digas? _

**Rosa**

_ Damián está siendo un idiota. _

**Rosa**

_ Debemos hablar con él. _

**Armin**

_ suena a manada. _

_ ya lo dije no cuentan conmigo. _

**Kentinito**

_ Alex no quiere que nos metamos en esto. _

**Rosa**

_ Alexy no sabe lo que quiere. _

**Alexy**

_ ¡SE LO QUE QUIERO! _

_ ¡QUIERO QUE DEJEN DE METERSE! _

_ ¡NO LOS NECESITO! ¡PUEDO ARREGLAR ESTO SOLO! _

**Val**

_ Te dije que lo harían enojar, Rosa. _

**Rosa**

_ Voy a meterme aunque no quiera. _

_ está claro que no puede solo _

**Armin**

_ Rosalya, te estas pasando. _

**Val**

_ Deja las cosas como están. _

**Alexy**

_ Por favor, Rosa, me canse de que quieran meter sus narices en esto, son mis mejores amigas y las adoro. Pero no necesito que se metan en esto. _

_ Es algo entre Damián y yo _

 

\----  

 

Y decía la verdad, a pesar de que se había peleado con Valya y todo, Alexy la adoraba, pero se había dado cuenta que desde un principio había muchas personas metidas en la ecuación que implicaba su relación con Damián y los quería fuera todos. Que sus amigos acosaran a Damián solo iba a servir para arruinar más las cosas.

 

Nadie respondió al chat y este desapareció al poco rato. Alexy no estaba seguro de haberlas convencido pero esperaba que fuera así.

 

Alexy jugueteo con su teléfono un buen rato hasta que decidió enviar otro mensaje. Si no le contestaba al menos lograría que su bandeja de entrada colapsara de mensajes.

 

**Para <3 Kissen <3:**

Dam, ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome mucho tiempo? :(

**Para <3 Kissen <3:**

Dam, por favor ya no me ignores

**Para <3 Kissen <3:**

Ya me he disculpado, por favor...

**Para <3 Kissen <3:**

Sabes que te quiero <3

 

Damián arrojó su teléfono a la cama no tenía intenciones de responder los mensajes de Alexy trato centrar nuevamente su atención en el libro que trataba de leer, aunque este también terminó por lanzarlo lejos, frustrado por no lograr concentrarse observó a Shakespeare.

 

— Es mejor así — dijo acercándose para tomar a su mascota aunque retrocedió cuando esté intentó golpearlo — ¡Shakespeare! — le gritó enojado y este solo dio la vuelta para esconderse entre sus almohadas.

  
  
  


Damián no respondió los mensajes ese fin de semana, y tampoco respondió los que Alexy envió al principio de la misma, para el miércoles Alexy ya se había dado por vencido, dejó de enviar mensajes, dejó de llamar y comenzó a esquivar a Damián, se había cansado de pedir perdón, de estar rogando cuando evidentemente su "novio" no tenía la menor intención de poner de su parte para intentar arreglar las cosas.

 

La siguiente semana pasó más que lenta y fastidiosa que la anterior con el gran examen en puerta las sesiones de asesorías aumentaron y aunque el castigo de Damián y Kentin había acabado, las cosas no mejoraron en lo absoluto.

 

Al final del día la directora entregó el permiso que los padres deberían firmar para que los chicos pudieran asistir al viaje de 3 días, incluía un pequeño cronograma con las actividades que realizarían durante su estadía y del material que debían llevar con ellos. El examen fue programado para la primera hora del día siguiente, tendrían el resto del día libre y los resultados se entregarían al final de la jornada de clases, ese mismo día.

  
  
  


— Armin, va a ser la media noche — dijo Alexy — Deberías ir a dormir, mañana tenemos examen.

— Descuida, nos irá bien — respondió.

— Llevas todo el día pegado a esa cosas — añadió Alexy — ¿Hay evento? — preguntó un poco curioso al ver que se trataba del WoW

— Sí. Llevo meses esperando. Ire a dormir pronto, lo prometo.

 

Alexy se detuvo un momento más y observó como su hermano jugaba antes de volver a su habitación.

 

— No hagas mucho ruido — advirtió. Armin medio asintió con la cabeza, estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego.

  
  
  
  
  


La hora del temido examen llegó. Todos se encontraban en sus lugares esperando a que los profesores entregarán las hojas que debía responder. Alexy dirigió su mirada su hermano, al tiempo que Kentin pateaba su silla para despertarlo.

 

— ¿No me digas que paso toda la noche en vela jugando? — preguntó Valya a espaldas de Alexy, el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

 

Valya miró a Armin y torció lo labios en un gesto de incredulidad y descontento. Kentin volvió a patear la silla de el gemelo de ojos azules. Damián observó la escena con cierto fastidio, ahí estaban sus dos semanas de trabajo con Armin, era realmente increíble, por un momento deseo levantarse y despertarlo, no quería que su trabajo se fuera por la borda así de fácil.

 

— Es increíble ¿No? — murmuró Priya mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico para llamar su atención — Armin nunca aprende la lección.

 

Damián sólo asintió y Priya se alejó. Alexy alejo la vista rápidamente cuando se dió cuenta de que Damián lo había descubierto, trató de ocultar su gesto de enfado, pero ya era muy tarde. Odiaba que Priya tuviera la suficiente confianza para tratar de una manera tan cercana a Damián, siendo que él no podía porque el otro no se lo permitía. Apretó con fuerzas el lápiz que sostenía con ambas manos y suspiró trato de mantenerse tranquilo, el lápiz se quebró, Alexy maldijo y rápidamente busco en su mochila, debía tener otro lápiz en algún lugar.

 

— El examen va a comenzar — anunció la profesora Delannay — Señor Armin — llamó aumentando el tono de su voz. Kentin pateo de nueva cuenta la silla de Armin y esta vez despertó — En vista de que tiene tanto sueño, me temo que tendré que pedirle que salga del salón.

— ¿Qué pasa con él examen? — preguntó Armin con gesto asustado.

— Lo presentará al final del día — Armin se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada más.

— Armin — llamó Alexy quedamente — Dame tu lápiz — pidió.

 

Armin lo miró confundido, preguntándose qué había pasado mientras dormía, sacó su lápiz de la mochila y se lo dio a su hermano, este le agradeció y el gemelo salió del salón, el examen comenzó.

  
  
  


— ¡Al fin te encuentro! — exclamó Valya mirando a Alexy.

 

El chico suspiró derrotado. Después de que el examen terminará había rápidamente escapado al sótano, el lugar normalmente sólo estaba ocupado por Castiel cuando bajaba a fumar, así que esperaba poder quedarse ahí sin que nadie lo molestara.

 

— ¿Me buscabas? — preguntó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que eso sonaba como algo que diría Damián. Valya río un poco.

— ¿La próxima vez me llamaras Hobbit?

— Claro y ogro a tu ogro — respondió Alexy con una sonrisa y giñandole un ojo.

— ¿Porque estas aqui? — preguntó Valya con curiosidad.

— Quería estar solo.

— Eso no suena a Alexy — señala Valya y Alexy se encogió de hombros — Melody está organizando los lugares en el autobús... ¿Iras con Damián?

— No lo había pensado — respondió Alexy suspirando — No creo que la idea de sentarse a mi lado por más de dos horas le sea muy grata.

 

Valya dibujó una mueca de inconformidad. Alexy dijo que iba a resolverlo, pero estaba claro que las cosas sólo estaban peor, Rosalya tenía razón, debían intervenir.

 

— ¿Le preguntarás? — Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

Valya salió del lugar y Alexy volvió a colocarse los cascos para seguir escuchando el audiolibro que había descargado, se había puesto interesante. El no solía leer muy a menudo, era una persona muy inquieta así que a diferencia de Damián eso de sentarse a leer no le resultaba muy atractivo. Pero tenía la intención de tener cosas de las que pudiera hablar con Damián, cosas que ambos pudieran entender y la idea de "leer" algunos de los libros de Damián no le parecía mala.

 

Pasó un buen rato simplemente escuchando la narración, comenzaba a aburrirse un poco por no tener nada que hacer, pero abandonar la comodidad y privacidad de aquel sótano no le parecía una opción, estaba comenzando a dormirse, cuando una voces llamaron su atención, se quitó los cascos y se levantó de donde estaba, con la clara intención de acercarse a las escaleras y ver que pasaba. La luz se apagó de golpe y escuchó el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al ser cerrado. Alexy maldijo, estaba por entrar en pánico cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse.

 

— ¿Dam? — llamó al pie de las escaleras mientras el aludido le daba la espalda e intentaba abrir la puerta.

 

Damián había sido timado por Violeta quien se había acercado a él con la excusa de que debían sacar algunas cajas del sótano por orden de la directora. Trago saliva eso no le podía estar pasando a él, no en ese momento.

 

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó tratando de no sonar tan incómodo y manteniendo su posición. Voltear a verle no era opción.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta — respondió Alexy sin ánimos.

— Violeta me engañó y supongo que me encerró — respondió tratando de acortar la conversación y de forzar la puerta a abrir, no soportaría mucho tiempo en esa situación

— Ja, pobre Violeta — murmuró Alexy a sabiendas de que la pobre chica había acabado metida en un lío probablemente con la excusa de que le estaba ayudando — Pierdes el tiempo y sólo acabarás lastimandote, no vas a conseguir abrir esa puerta. Además acaban de arreglar ese cerrojo.

 

Damián maldijo por bajo no había salida a su situación tendría que enfrentarse a Alex. Después de la última llamada que tuvieron no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, aún no podía mirarlo y no sentirse traicionado y profundamente lastimado.

 

Alexy observó un momento a Damián antes de sentarse al pie de las escaleras dándole la espalda para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Estaba claro que Damián no estaba cómodo ahí y Alexy ya se había cansado de estar persiguiendo como un idiota. Las chicas abrirían la puerta tarde o temprano y el felizmente podría culparlas por todo.

 

Damián observó a Alexy con un nudo en la garganta, hace tiempo estaría sentando a su lado hablando de cualquier cosa trivial que pasara por su mente y ahora estaban tan distanciados como si apenas fueran conocidos. Damián negó al darse cuenta de una cosa: ellos solo se creían conocer. Cómo le gustaría tragarse la historia de que Alex lo quería y que todo fuera como hace unos días, simplemente se sentó en donde estaba y se dedicó a mirarlo a distancia era todo lo que le quedaba ahora.

 

— Alex... ¿Que somos ahora? — preguntó en voz alta sin quererlo y rogó para que el otro no lo hubiera escuchado.

 

Alexy sintió su cuerpo temblar y su celular se le resbaló de las manos, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras recogía lo que acababa de tirar.

 

— Yo... — murmuró con la voz temblorosa y sin atreverse a mirarlo — No lo sé... — agregó y armándose de valor levantó la cabeza para encararlo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que seamos?

 

Damián lo miró con tantos sentimientos encontrados ya no sabía qué responder lo amaba y ya no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a dar todo de sí porque no era suficiente para Alex pero la distancia era tan dolorosa...

 

— Lo que no pudimos ser... — respondió desviando la mirada al suelo bajo sus pies.

 

Alexy lo observó un momento, antes de tomar su decisión, llevaba dos semanas sintiéndose terriblemente mal, intentando arreglar las cosas, pero en ese instante no podía más.

 

— Pero yo ya tuve suficiente... Se acabó, Damián.

 

Damián abrió la boca sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar había expuesto sus sentimientos y Alex lo había terminado, rió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al creer que podía estar con él y asintió en silencio.

 

— De acuerdo...— susurró tratando de disimular la ira en su voz mezclada con dolor. Si no lo necesitaba podía regresar corriendo a buscar que Kentin lo aceptara, él también tenía suficiente de todo eso, de sentirse así y de Alexy.

 

Lleno de ira pateó la puerta y la cerradura cedió azotando estrepitosamente sin mirar hacia atrás salió de ese lugar deseando no haber llegado nunca a esa escuela.

 

Las chicas, que afortunadamente no se encontraban cerca de la puerta, observaron con horror lo que acababa de pasar.

 

— ¡Alexy! — llamó Valya bajando las escaleras rápidamente siendo seguida por Rosalya— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada — respondió Alexy alejándose de ambas — Gracias por su ayuda, les dije que no se metieran, pero de no haber sido por ustedes...

— Val suficiente. Ya entendimos — lo calló Rosalya — ¿Podemos arreglarlo?

— No lo intententen. No las quiero cerca de Damián, dejenlo en paz — dijo Alexy mientras las miraba con molestia — Ya fue suficiente ayuda — agregó y se alejó rápidamente.

  
  
  


Y el resto del día no pudo ser peor. Al final, tal y como se esperaba, anunciaron a los alumnos que no podrían asistir al dichoso viaje escolar, Castiel, Amber, Li y Armin, a decir verdad a nadie le sorprendió, Alexy deseo por un momento poder cambiar de lugar con su gemelo.

  
  
  


— ¿Alexy, estas bien? — preguntó Armin sentándose en el borde de la cama, Alexy le daba la espalda. Estaba preocupado por él, no había dicho nada en todo el día y además estaba el hecho de que había visto a Damián realmente furioso un rato atrás.

— Quisiera estarlo...

— ¿Que paso? ¿Damián te hizo algo? ¡Si es así tienes que decirme! ¡Ese idiota ya se ha pasado de listo!

— Rompí con él — murmuró Alexy en medio de sus sollozos — Yo lo deje a él... pero, dios... me siento tan triste... Yo... lo quiero, no me gusta que todo haya terminado así.

— Tranquilo Alex — dijo Armin acariciando la espalda de su hermano con ternura — Toma un respiro, ha pasado mucho en poco tiempo. Aunque admitirlo me resulte enfermizo, sé que él también te quiere, sólo deja que se le pase el enojo y podrás hablar con él.

— ¿Lo crees de verdad? — preguntó de manera infantil.

— ¡Claro! Y si no, siempre podemos obligarlo — el comentario logro hacer que Alexy riera y Armin se sintió satisfecho con eso — ¿Mejor?

— Tal vez. Igual me voy a quedar aquí a lamentarme.

  
  


Damián llegó a su casa y agradeció que no hubiera nadie, no tenía la fortaleza emocional para responder a ningún cuestionamiento de su madre. Tratando de calmarse se arrojó sobre su cama la furia que sintió en ese momento se había disipado y ahora solo le quedaba una profunda tristeza, sin poder evitarlo se permitió derrumbarse por completo ¿Porque todo había terminado de esa manera? Se sentía humillado y completamente desechado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las garras de Shakespeare en su espalda demandando atención, eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor

 

— Lo siento, Shakes. Julieta no volverá — dijo con voz lastimera mientras colocaba a Shakespeare sobre la cama aunque éste volvió subirse en él, resignado se volvió a recostar contra su almohada y dejó que el tiempo pasará hasta quedarse dormido.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: 31. Midnight Cry


	32. 31. Midnight Cry

**Rocola Dalexy:**

**Track 31:[Decidiste dejarme - Camila](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iArbUdXLus)**

**Capítulo 31;**

**Midnight cry**

 

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto, Alexy se sentía como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, aunque no era así. La mayoría se sentía muy emocionados por el viaje, pero el no y detestaba que Valya y Rosalya intentarán sacarlo de su letargo. 

 

Fuera del instituto había un par de autobuses que se encargarian de llevar a los alumnos, Melody insistió en que se sentaran como los había acomodado, nadie la escuchó. Alexy intentó conseguir un asiento doble para él, pero acabó sentado a lado de Rosalya con Valya y Kentin detrás de él. Las chicas se empeñaban en no dejarlo solo, y Alexy odio a Armin por haberles contado lo sucedido.

 

Por otro lado Damián intentó pasar completamente desapercibido, no tenía el menor interés en convivir con sus compañeros de clase. A diferencia de Alexy el pudo conseguir un asiento doble casi al fondo del autobús, aunque su soledad duró demasiado poco puesto que Priya se acercó para intentar hablar con él, ocupando el lugar vacío a su lado.

 

— Luces pensativo — dijo la morena observando al chico que miraba por la ventana con gesto distante.

— Supongo que lo estoy —  respondió mirándola por un segundo sin gesto alguno, luego volvió su vista a la ventana, sólo quería estar solo hasta que el viaje terminará.

 

Priya pensó en decir algo más, pero era demasiado obvio que Damián no la quería ahí. Se levantó sin decir nada y volvió con Melody y las demás.

 

Valya se acomodó en su asiento cuando vio que Priya regresaba. Kentin la miró y negó con la cabeza, conocía bien a la chica y sabía que diría algo.

 

— Venga, dilo — animó Rosalya — se que pensamos en lo mismo.

— Realmente deberían encontrar algo más que hacer — dijo Priya dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba — Damián no es un espectáculo del que puedan cotillear a su antojo.

 

Valya y Rosalya la miraron un poco sorprendidas, ambas sabían que Priya no tenía reparo en decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba. Alexy miró a la muchacha un momento antes de volver la vista a la ventana.Priya nunca le había hecho nada, y hasta cierto punto le agradaba, pero en momentos como ese, simplemente no la soportaba. 

 

— No tienes que enojarte conmigo Alexy — dijo Priya.

— No dije nada y no estoy enojado contigo — respondió Alexy de mala gana, Priya abrió la boca para decirle algo más Alexy no la dejo — No digas nada, no estoy enojado contigo. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

 

Nadie dijo nada más y buscaron la manera de encontrar otro tema del que hablar. El resto del viaje en autobús se hizo eterno.

Según el cronograma de actividades. Lo primero que debían hacer era llevar sus cosas a las cabañas donde dormirían las siguientes dos noches. Bajaron sus cosas del autobús y esperaron a que el profesor Farres les indicara hacia donde debían ir. 

 

Damián observó el panorama, hablando respecto a la naturaleza parecía un lugar agradable, si observabas hacia donde deberían pasar la noche, bueno, no lo era, había sólo cinco cabañas y cada una se veía en peor condición que la otra. 

 

Damián se mantuvo apartado del grupo que se había reunido. Alexy que se encontraba con sus amigos en medio del grupo busco a Damián con la mirada sintiéndose algo de pena al encontrarlo alejado del grupo. 

 

El profesor Farrés se alejó un momento con la excusa de debía buscar la lista para decirles donde debían quedarse, todos aprovecharon la oportunidad para moverse. Alexy pensó en acercarse a él, pero a sabiendas de que sería cruel y fríamente rechazado desecho la idea, además cierta morena ya le había ganado la idea. 

 

— Vamos ya, quita es cara —  dijo Kentin golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Alexy para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento  —  ¿Se supone que hay que divertirnos, no?

— Oh, y verás lo divertido que puedo ser, Kentinito —  dijo con aire intimidante mientras reía al tiempo que empujaba al castaño.

 

Caer al suelo le hizo cero a gracia a Kentin, pero a Alexy le pareció más que divertido, eso hasta que Kentin cobró venganza y lo derribó también.

 

— Chicos, paren o acabarán castigados — pidió Valya. Ambos asintieron sin más, en especial porque vieron que Farres se acercaba de vuelta. 

 

Sus cabañas fueron asignadas, Kentin suspiró, Alexy deseo que la tierra se lo tragara y Damián maldijo a todos y a todo.

  
  


Y no pudo tocarles peor lugar, la cabaña tenía una cama individual y una litera. Kentin y Alexy decidieron que ocuparían la litera sin siquiera preguntarlo, no le veían el caso. Sin embargo había un gran problema.

 

— El colchón de arriba está empapado — anunció Alexy con frustración llamando la atención de los otros dos, aunque Damián lo disimulo — Supongo que ha llovido y debe de haber goteras en este lugar. Le diré al señor Farrés — sententencio y salió del lugar.

 

Pasó un largo rato en el que la cabaña se sumió en un terrible silencio. Damián no tenía intenciones de hablar con Kentin y a este ya no le quedaban ganas de intentar relacionarse con él. 

 

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Kentin cuando Alexy volvió

— Tendrás que darme un espacio en tu cama — respondió el de cabellos azules. Kentin levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad, Damián guardó silencio.

— No cabemos los dos — replicó Kentin.

— Dile eso a Farrés o duerme en el piso, porque yo no lo haré — sentenció Alexy cruzándose de brazos.

 

Kentin miró a Damián un segundo, pensando en que tan malo podría ser incluirlo en la conversación, sacudió la cabeza negando, no quería morir. El castaño no dijo nada más y salió de la cabaña rápidamente. Alexy observó a Damián un par de segundos antes de salir dando un portazo, tan fácil que sería solucionar ese pequeño problema si Damián no fuera tan cabezota.

 

Damián observó la puerta durante un momento después de que Alex saliera, sintiéndose peor que antes suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo en señal de frustración. Odiaba la situación y ahora tenía que aceptar quedarse en silencio mientras su… ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en Alex como algo suyo. Verlo tan cerca de Kentin dolía y su única opción era observar sin decir nada. Cansado de sus reflexiones lastimeras arrojó sus cosas en cualquier rincón y salió de la cabaña fuera lo que fuera a pasar él no quería estar ahí para presenciarlo.

 

Kentin y Alexy no consiguieron darle una solución al problema. Los dueños del lugar no tenían otro colchón o algo para ofrecer y si lo tuvieran tendría un costo adicional y la escuela no tenía el presupuesto para cubrirlo. Alex maldijo, pero para su consuelo todos los demás estaban en igual o peor situación.

  
  
  


Ignorando todos las peticiones de los alumnos la señora Delanay los llamó a todo para organizar las parejas para las actividades del día. Hubo algunos murmullos de protesta que rápidamente se calmaron, afortunadamente las duplas no representaban un verdadero problemas, a excepción de Valya quien rogaba para que el hecho de que haber quedado con Charlotte no significase un problema, después de todo Amber no estaba cerca y esperaba que su amiga pudiera comportarse de manera madura al menos por un rato.

 

Damián miró a Priya y sonrió, agradecido por el hecho de formar pareja con ella en lugar del resto aún con esto no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Alexy que se encontraba con Kim a cierta distancia.

 

Delanay entregó  a cada pareja una lista con las especies que debían recolectar y un mapa con el área que les correspondía recorrer, cada sección del bosque estaba repartida entre dos parejas para evitar lo que había sucedido en la carrera de orientación. 

 

Los alumnos se dispersaron rápidamente en sus zonas correspondientes, tenían la intención de acabar lo más pronto posible para tener oportunidad de pasear y hacer cosas por su cuenta. Sin embargo recolectar los especímenes les tomó demasiado tiempo, por lo que acabaron saliéndose del itinerario. Dadas las circunstancias, los chicos fueron divididos en dos grupos, algunos irían a buscar leña mientras que otros intentarían pescar o conseguir cualquier cosa para su cena. 

 

— Estás más callado que de costumbre — mencionó Priya siguiendo a Damián por lugar, el chico no había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, que era casi mediodía. 

— Tienes razón.... — respondió Damián parando por un momento de buscar, recoger leña resultaba algo fastidioso cuando toda la madera se encontraba húmeda — Lo lamento, hoy estoy un poco ausente — agregó soltando un suspiro.

— No veo porque tienes que disculparte — dijo Priya con una sonrisa. 

— Dudo que tener a un compañero que habla menos que los árboles sea muy divertido — menciono sonriendo de medio lado. — Ese es un buen motivo para disculparme.

— No, no lo es — espetó la morena — Quiero decir, tú realmente no hablas mucho —  agregó pensando que las muchas veces que había hablado, Damián realmente se limitaba a responder lo que le preguntaba, aunque siempre de manera amable, lo que hacía parecer que era divertido y lo era… hasta cierto punto.

 

Damián sintió una pequeña punzada al escuchar la voz de Alex a la distancia, no era de extrañarse ya que les habían asignado la misma tarea.

 

— Tengo una mejor idea que discutir mis motivos para disculparme  — anuncio dirigiendo su atención a la lista que traía en las manos — ¿Qué te parece si te compenso al terminar? Este bosque tiene que tener más que árboles, insectos y cabañas viejas ¿no?

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?  — respondió.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— Pensaba en alguien de cabellos azules y ropa chillona — dijo Priya sonriendo amablemente. 

 

Alexy se había disculpado con ella por lo ocurrido en el autobús y además le había agradecido por defender a Damián siendo que él no había podido frenar a su amigas. Aceptar la “compensación” de Damián la hacía sentir como si se estuviera metiendo en medio de una relación que ya tenía demasiado problemas.

 

Damián la observo por un momento sintiendo la necesidad de estar de acuerdo con Priya y que quizá a Alex no le gustaria eso, aunque no duró mucho tiempo al recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual quería salir con Priya.

 

— Dudo que a Alexy le importe que haga incluso le será más cómodo el que yo no esté en la cabaña — respondió con sarcasmo, él no quería estar presente para ver a Alexy con Kentin ¿Era necesario echar sal a la herida?

 

Priya se sorprendió por el comentario de Damián y la manera en que lo había dicho, el ruido de una rama quebrándose llamó su atención, Damián volteo casi de golpe al igual que Priya.

 

—  Descuiden sólo soy yo — dijo Nathaniel — Y ya me iba — agregó dando la vuelta.

 

Priya suspiró y negó con la cabeza, eso podría haber resultado muy mal. Ambos decidieron seguir avanzando sin decir algo más, desde un principio había sido una imprudencia hablar ahí a sabiendas de que Alexy tenía la misma tarea.

 

Una vez que escuchó que se alejaban Alexy se dejó caer en el piso, aun escondido detrás de un árbol, él no tenía porque haber escuchado nada de eso, pero lo había hecho y dolía. Había pensado en muchas cosas, él realmente quería intentar arreglar las cosas con Damián, pero después de eso sus ideas ya no estaban tan claras, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

 

Soltó un largo suspiró y se levantó, obligándose a pensar en algo más. Estaba cansado de pensar en Damián y todo lo que había pasado, se suponía que el viaje era para divertirse y él no lo estaba disfrutando en lo absoluto. 

 

Y aunque intentó pasarlo bien, no lo logró, Valya lo había amenazado con golpearlo con un pescado pero a Alexy no le había hecho ni gracia, Valya realmente lo golpeó. No protesto cuando Kentin lo arrastró consigo y lo arrojó al lago aun a pesar de haber quedado todo empapado y haber arruinado sus tenis. 

 

Al final del día, mientras todos, o casi todos, se reunían alrededor de la fogata para seguir divirtiéndose un rato, Alexy acabó por volver a la cabaña. Se sentía completamente solo, y deseaba estar en casa pasando el rato con su hermano, realmente sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, aunque lo estuviese ignorando con sus videojuegos. Se sentó en un rincón cerca de la ventana y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas.  

 

Kentin entró a la cabaña un buen rato después, sorprendiendose al encontrar a Alexy sentado en un rincón.

 

— Pensé que estarías dormido y tendría que dormir en el suelo — bromeo.

— La cama es tuya, el piso me toca a mí — respondió sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Estas bien, Alex? — preguntó Kentin agachándose frente a Alexy.

— Sí. ¿Cómo estuvo la fogata? — preguntó desviando la conversación. Kentin entendió que Alexy no deseaba hablar sobre cómo se sentía y le contó un par de cosas que lograron hacer reír al otro.

— Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir — sugirió Kentin. 

— Ve tú, solo dejame un espacio — dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó Kentin insistiendo un poco. Alexy sólo asintió con la cabeza, Kentin lo observó un momento sin estar convencido del todo y suspiró — Vale, pero no tardes o no tendrás espacio — bromeo despeinando los cabellos azules de Alexy.

 

Alexy volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas, por lo que se perdió el breve espectáculo de Kentin cambiandose de ropa. Damián entró a la cabaña justo cuando Kentin terminaba de ponerse la camiseta, había estado escondiéndose de todos durante la fogata y tenía la esperanza de que cuando decidiera volver los otros se encontrasen dormidos. 

 

Alexy levantó la mirada cuando escucho a Damián entrar, el aludido paso a su lado sin decir nada y se tendió sobre la cama con la intención de dormir, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse lo que llevaba puesto.

 

La cabaña pronto se quedó en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido de la respiración de Kentin al dormir, Alexy se levantó de su lugar y apagó la luz, suponiendo que la habían dejado encendida pensando en no dejarlo en la oscuridad, luego de eso volvió a su rincón.

 

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, sintiéndose completamente solo comenzó a llorar. Intentó controlar su respiración y sus sollozos, no quería despertar a los otros dos.  

  
  


Damián despertó en medio de la oscuridad, a causa de pequeños sonidos parecidos a gimoteos  que provenían de algún lugar de la cabaña. Intentando que sus ojos acostumbran a la noche, busco por la habitación sin moverse mucho. Alguien estaba llorando, enfoco su vista hacia la litera frente a él en la que sólo se encontraba Kentin, estaba por llamar a Alexy en la penumbra, cuando los pequeños sollozos aumentaron ligeramente su volumen para volver a disminuir. 

 

Cerca de la ventana estaba Alexy, apenas cubierto por una manta y el llanto por obviedad provenía de él.  Sin entender el porqué de la escena frente a sus ojos se movió un poco para tener mejor vista de la ventana, afuera no llovía. «¿Por qué lloras?» quiso preguntar pero la pregunta sólo quedó en su mente, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. 

 

El llanto de Alexy parecía detenerse por momentos y volvía a empezar. Damián se sintió completamente impotente y peor aún, culpable. No tenía que darle muchas vueltas al tema para saber que él era la razón de aquel llanto o al menos eso suponía. Cuando hablaron por teléfono también había escuchado llorar a Alexy pero su ira había hecho que simplemente lo ignorará. 

 

Y ahora estaba casi frente a él, viéndole llorar por su culpa, recordó lo que pensó al verlo llorar aquella vez  por su amigo: _ « _ _ cualquier persona que lograra hacer llorar a alguien como Alex era completamente despreciable _ _ ».  _

  
  


Se sentía confundido, dudando de lo que había hecho, dudando de lo que había dicho y asegurado. Nada tenía sentido.

 

Damián no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Alex, únicamente pensaba en sí mismo, asumiendo que el otro sería feliz con su decisión. 

 

Entonces... ¿Por qué lloraba tratando de que nadie lo escuchase? El sentimiento de vacío en su pecho aumento al igual que la culpa dentro de él. Su mente era un embrollo, y estaba acompañada del tenue llanto de la habitación. Tenía tanto miedo de haberse equivocado, de haberlo echado a perder... 

 

Se cubrió con la sábana por completo, luchando por no levantarse a consolarlo ¿Cómo podría  acercarse a Alexy si era el causante de su sufrimiento? reteniendo su propio llanto y frustración se cuestiono tantas cosas sin respuesta. 

 

¿Qué es lo que no podía ver?  

 

¿Donde estaba la sonrisa habitual en su rostro?

 

¿Si no lo necesitaba por que lloraba por él? 

 

¿Que había hecho mal? 

 

Se quedó quieto, hasta que los sollozos cesaron… 

 

No sabía qué creer ni qué hacer...

 


	33. 32. Realidad

**Rocola Dalexy:**

**Track 32: _Dangerously - Charlie Puth_**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 32:**

**Realidad**

 

Kentin fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, el día anterior había sido tan agotador que había caído rendido como tronco. Se movió en la cama dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien a su lado, se levantó de golpe golpeándose la cabeza contra la litera, ocasionando que el sonido despertara a sus compañeros de habitación.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alexy intentando levantarse, había llorado hasta quedarse dormido en donde estaba.

— ¿Dormiste allí, Alexy? — respondió algo incrédulo olvidándose de su golpe y acercándose a su amigo.

— No… — intentó negarlo pero la mirada inquisidora de Kentin no lo dejó — Tal vez… sólo un rato, un muy largo rato — respondió Alexy sonriendo, esperando que Kentin no se diera cuenta de que había llorado toda lo noche.

— Vaya que eres idiota — dijo Kentin sonriéndole amablemente, Alexy le devolvió el gesto.

 

Kentin sin saber exactamente por qué sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Alexy y lo hizo. Alexy se sintió confundido ante esa acción y correspondió al abrazo a medios, no se sentía cómodo. Kentin lo soltó un rato después y Alexy simplemente salió de la cabaña.

 

Por otro lado, Damián no había logrado conciliar el sueño en absoluto. Había visto la escena frente a él y de nuevo se encontraba con la impotencia de quedarse en silencio sin poder hacer  o decir nada. Sin  mirar a Kentin simplemente se se levantó y tomó algo de ropa para salir de la cabaña.

 

Los chicos comenzaron a salir poco a poco de sus cabañas y comenzaron a reunirse, todos tenían alguna queja respecto a su noche, en palabras de Peggy, realmente ese lugar no estaba hecho para hospedar humanos. 

 

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — preguntó Valya mirando a Alexy. Tanto ella como Rosalya llevaban un buen rato hablando pero Alexy no se había unido a la conversación.

— No hay mucho que decir — respondió esbozando una media sonrisa — ¡Fue la peor noche de mi vida! — exclamó de tal forma que parecía que bromeaba.

— ¿Kentin es tan malo en la cama? — preguntó Rosalya giñandole un ojo. Valya observó a su amiga con un puchero y Alexy se rió.

— Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a Val, no a mi — Valya se sonrojo por completo y los miró completamente sorprendida. Rosalya y Alexy rieron e hicieron chistes hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a doler. 

— Pero venga ya, contesta. ¿Qué tal tu noche con Kentin o es que acaso dormiste con Damián? — indagó Rosalya. Alexy sonrió.

— Dormí en el piso a lado de la ventana — dijo con simpleza giñandole un ojo. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, no estaban seguras si era una broma o debían preocuparse. Alexy se rió mirandolas divertido, las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

 

La profesora llamó a las chicas y Alexy pudo volver a respirar. Pasó una mano por su cabeza despeinando su cabello. «Tú puedes Alexy, no necesitas preocupar a tus amigos por nada» se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se convencía de que debía mantener su falso buen humor todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, no le importaba lo mucho que deseaba que alguien lo abrazara y le diera un poco de apoyo emocional.

 

Violeta se acercó tímidamente a pedirle algo de ayuda para conseguir más leña, Alexy sonrió de manera animada y asintió.

 

Damián se encogió contra un árbol, intentando pasar desapercibido, observando al soslayo a Alexy. Desde que salió esa mañana de la cabaña no había podido evitar seguirlo al notar su forma de actuar, era igual a cuando lo conoció: sonrisas forzadas que desaparecían cuando estaba solo  y el monótono intento de reír para todos. Agachó la mirada sintiéndose igual que la noche anterior y simplemente dio una vuelta alejándose del lugar.

  
  


El improvisado desayuno se dió sin ningún inconveniente y luego de que todos se reunieran de nueva cuenta, la profesora Delannay reasigno a las parejas, puesto que, según sus palabras, uno de los objetivos del viaje era fomentar el trabajo en equipo y la unión del grupo.

 

Las actividades del día consistían en una serie de competencias entre las parejas, cada actividad sumaba puntos, quienes tuvieran la mayor cantidad de puntos al final del día ganarían un premio sorpresa.

 

Para Damián y Alexy las primeras actividades habían sido un rotundo fracaso, la falta de comunicación entre los dos los estaba arruinando. Ocasionando que ambos comenzaran a frustrarse, si había algo que tenían en común era el sentido competitivo, ambos odiaban por completo la idea de perder.

 

La última actividad del día consistía en una carrera y búsqueda. En primer instante deberían cruzar el lago a bordo de pequeños botes y al llegar al otro lado, debían encontrar por lo menos 3 de las 5 distintas plantas que se encontraban en la lista  y regresar. La primera pareja en llegar ganaba el doble de puntos acumulados, no había más reglas, por lo que hacer trampa estaba permitido.

 

— ¿Sabes nadar, verdad? — preguntó Alexy a Damián mientras se aseguraban de que el bote estuviera en condiciones para zarpar.

 

Damián asintió inseguro y miró nervioso el bote, alguna vez en su niñez había intentado nadar pero no terminó bien y había renunciado a volver a intentarlo, así que en ese momento no se sentía especialmente cómodo y aunado a su transporte que parecía  tan frágil que se hundiría en cualquier momento, lamento haber dicho que si.

 

Alexy observó a Damián con atención, no estaba convencido de lo dicho por el otro.

 

— ¿Seguro? — insistió esperando no hacerlo enfadar. 

 

Damián miró a Alex y luego al bote y pasó saliva tratando de reunir valor. Unos metros de agua no lo matarían… o ¿si?  respiro profundo y volvió a asentir para comenzar a empujar el bote al agua. Alexy no dijo nada más. 

 

La carrera estaba por comenzar por lo que todos tomaron sus lugares. Apenas empezó la carrera ambos se dieron cuenta de que la estrategía de varios equipos era intentar hundir a los demás. No necesitaron decirse nada para decidir que se mantendrían alejados de todos. Remaron lo más rápido que sus brazos les permitieron y de alguna manera consiguieron llegar del otro lado primero, con una ventaja mínima. Esperaban que las plantas que debían recoger fueran fáciles de encontrar, pero resultó todo lo contrario, al final todos los equipos estaban estancados en el mismo punto y luego de discutirlo brevemente decidieron internarse en el bosque para buscar, con la única advertencia de no perderse.

  
  


Alexy seguía a Damián de cerca mientras este se movía por el lugar, observando a su alrededor. Alexy había intentando sacarle alguna palabra haciendo algunas cuantas bromas, pero Damián se limitaba a guardar silencio y mirarlo de vez en cuando. Alexy que había intentado mantener su buen humor a pesar de no estar cómodo con Damián finalmente se cansó.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ignorándome? — preguntó — Me estoy cansando de que seas tan inmaduro.

 

Damián lo observó ofendido todo este tiempo realmente había evitado hablar con él tragándose su incomodidad porque sabía que empeoraría la situación entre ellos dos y ahora resultaba que al otro no le parecía.

 

— No te ignoro sólo evitó hablar contigo — dijo tratando de no entablar una conversación e ignorando el insulto de Alex no valía la pena pelear solamente tenía que pasarlo por alto y continuar, trato de convencerse a sí mismo.— No tienes que forzarte a hablarme yo no lo haré.

— Oh gracias, eres tan considerado... — exclamó Alexy con sarcasmo.

 

Damián lo miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo y apretó los dientes ¿Qué demonios quería conseguir Alexy?.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — lo encaro buscando una respuesta a esa actitud tan impropia de él.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta Damián — respondió dejando su comportamiento ofensivo, realmente no quería provocar una pelea con él — ¿Porque no me hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que seas tan cruel conmigo? Yo simplemente no lo entiendo Dam…

 

Damián lo observó con el mismo sentimiento que el día en que terminaron, su mente era una tormenta de dolorosas dudas y reproches. Quiso responder pero al momento se arrepintió de lo que iba decir, simplemente no tenía idea de que decir en ese momento.

 

— Yo tampoco te entiendo, simplemente, no logro comprenderte, ¿No te hice un favor al apartarme? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Fuiste el que terminó conmigo — reclamo mirándolo con reproche. — Tu terminaste todo esto, fue tu maldita decisión no la mía.

— ¿Esperabas que me quedara contigo después de que me ignoraste por dos semanas? No soy tu juguete, Damián…

— Es gracioso que lo menciones cuando todo esté tiempo me utilizaste como tú premio de consolación sin que te importaran en absoluto mis sentimientos — respondió dejando que algunas de sus inseguridades salieran a flote — ¿Quien fue el juguete de quien aquí?.

 

Alexy apretó los puños tratando de encontrar la manera de calmarse, no servía de nada ponerse a gritar de esa manera, ladeo el rostro y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de su control.

 

— Jamás jugué contigo, yo no podría hacerlo. Lo que siento por ti es real, Damián ¿Realmente me crees capaz de jugar de esa manera con alguien? ¿Me crees tan mala persona? — agregó bajando el tono de su voz hasta ser casi inaudible y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Alex… — dijo Damián en un susurro lastimero, Alexy levantó la cara mordiendo su labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas, odiaba llorar, odiaba sentirse tan triste, pero no podía odiar a Damián por hacerlo sentir así, lo quería demasiado como para siquiera intentarlo. Damián no supo qué decir y tampoco pudo moverse, Alexy no pudo resistir más y prácticamente se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo con fuerzas al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro.

 

Damán sentía que se había equivocado aferrándose a sus miedos y había perdido a la persona que más amaba. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero nada salió de ella ¿Que podía decir ahora? Lo había culpado por todo sin detenerse a pensar, sin darle la oportunidad para explicarle, sólo se había portado como un patán creyendo que tenía justificación y había orillado a Alexy a comportarse de las misma manera. 

 

Había sido tan ciego todo ese tiempo y le había hecho tanto daño a Alexy. 

 

Nuevamente las preguntas atacaron su mente: ¿Como pudo haber sido tan cruel? ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? ¿Como había dejado que llorara por él mientras callaba y lo observaba a la distancia?  

 

Quiso llorar en ese momento, pero sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Él no era la víctima como creía, se había vuelto un estúpido que no tenía suficientes disculpas para arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó Alexy alejándose de Damián, este a su vez no supo qué responder, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de Alexy.

 

El silencio que se había establecido entre ambos parecía estarse volviendo eterno. Alexy soltó un suspiro cansado y miró a su alrededor, tenía tantas cosas en su mente que se sentía desorientado en ese momento e intentaba recordar de qué lado venían. El sonido de un trueno a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos, lo que los hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que pronto lo que parecía ser una tormenta llegaría a donde estaban.

 

— Deberíamos darnos prisa y volver, no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí por la tormenta — comentó Alexy esperando que el otro le contestara. Iba a intentar arreglar cosas a como diera lugar y hablarle como si no pasara nada era su primer paso.

— Si tienes razón — respondió aún no podía disculparse con Alexy no era el momento ni el lugar y a decir verdad no tenía idea de por dónde debía empezar. 

— ¿Recuerdas por donde venimos? Me siento un poco perdido — agregó un poco avergonzado, Damián sonrió momentáneamente, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar de regreso a la orilla del lago, Alexy lo siguió.

— No se nadar y el bote me aterra — mencionó de manera simple cuando se acercaban a este.

— El bote es un asco — respondió Alexy mirando el que sería su transporte — Supuse hace un rato que no sabías nadar — agregó sonriendo amable — Hay que irnos, si empieza a llover temo que ambos entraremos en pánico

 

Damián asintió estando de acuerdo, la distancia que marcaba esa sonrisa dolía pero era más de lo que había esperado por ahora, respiro profundo para encontrar valor y empujó el bote de regreso al agua. Justo a la mitad del trayecto comenzó a llover, ambos maldijeron por lo bajo, realmente no necesitaban eso. Remaron tan rápido como pudieron, aunque la lluvia les complicaba un poco las cosas, pero lograron cruzar el lago sin nada más que un par de maldiciones.

 

Cuando llegaron, el señor Farrés les comentó que eran los primeros en llegar y lo dado que estaba lloviendo los obligó a volver a la cabaña que le había sido asignada y permanecer ahí.

 

Apenas entró a la cabaña Alexy se plantó de pie frente a la ventana intentando ver hacia el lago, pero la lluvia imposibilitaba su visión, lo dicho por el señor Farrés lo había dejado un tanto preocupado por sus amigos. Estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia y temblaba de frío, además de que daba pequeños saltos cada que se escuchaba un trueno a lo lejos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, con fastidio se rindiera y se dirigiera buscar su ropa seca. Comenzó a cambiarse olvidando por un momento que Damián se encontraba ahí. 

 

Kentin entró a la cabaña de golpe ocasionando que Alexy se sobresaltara y tirara la camiseta que estaba por ponerse.

 

— ¡Idiota! ¡No entres así! — gruño Alexy mientras levantaba su ropa y se la colocaba.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Kentin.

— ¿Sabes algo de la chicas? — preguntó.

— Si, ya están en su cabaña. Estaban un poco asustadas pero bien.

 

Alexy suspiró aliviado pero al mismo tiempo frustrado, pasó una mano por su cabello, aunque sonaba un poco egoísta, acababa de perder su coartada para disimular su nerviosismo. No quería que nadie más supiera sobre su miedo. Alexy comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, no quería quedarse quieto en un solo lugar. Damián observaba toda la escena desde la cama mientras retiraba las mantas de esta, tendría que hacer algo para calmar a Alex antes de que se descubriera.

 

— Alexy, deja de dar vueltas — se quejó Kentin— Comienzas a ponerme nervioso — el aludido miró al castaño por unos segundos y bufó antes de seguir dando vueltas, Kentin gruñó fastidiado.  El de mirada violácea observó a Kentin y suspiró.

— Bien — murmuró deteniendo su andar, en ese momento la luz falló dejando a los res sumidos en la obscuridad. Alexy maldijo en voz alta y se sentó en el piso. 

— ¿Estás bien Alexy? — preguntó Kentin ligeramente preocupado.

— Sí — respondió — Sólo estoy un poco inquieto, no tengo ganas de ir a dormir — mintió.

— Bien. Sólo no vayas a dormir en el suelo de nuevo — asintió Kentin y sin más se acostó en la cama dejando el espacio para Alexy

 

Pronto lo único que se escuchaba en la cabaña era el ruido de la lluvia al golpear contra el techo y las ventanas de la cabaña y el estruendo de los truenos y relámpagos.

 

— Alex... — llamó Damián en medio de la oscuridad. Había esperado un largo rato a que Alexy dijera o hiciese algo, pero este seguía sentado en el piso, maldiciendo de vez en cuando.

—  Pensé que estabas dormido —  respondió Alexy mirando hacia donde debía estar Damián, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía divisar la silueta del otro.

— Deberías recostarte — sugirió sentándose a la orilla de la cama, con la intención de dejarle la cama si Alexy así lo quería.

— Sólo si duermes conmigo — dijo en un tono bajo y avergonzado — Por favor…— Damián se sorprendió pero asintió, decir que no estaba nervioso ante esa propuesta era mentir.

 

Alexy se levantó del suelo y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad, temiendo tropezar y caer al suelo. Damián dejó que Alexy subiera a la cama y se acomodara antes de hacer lo mismo.

 

— Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas —  murmuró con algo de nostalgia —  Alex… Todo estará bien.

 

Alexy guardó silencio, apretando los labios en una línea, deseando preguntar a qué se refería con todo, pero no lo hizo, no tenía ganas de provocar problemas, más malentendidos.  Cerró los ojos y se acurruco contra la almohada y aferrando la sábana entre sus manos. La tormenta parecía aumentar a cada segundo, Alexy estaba casi seguro de que no dormiría esa noche. Volvió a abrir los ojos giró para poder observar a Damián a su lado, este estaba de espaldas contra el colchón y miraba al techo.

 

—  Dam — llamó en voz baja — ¿Estás despierto? — Damián asintió con la cabeza y se movió un poco para poder ver a Alexy centrando toda su atención en Alexy, la tormenta no parecía ceder ni un poco así que comprendía que el otro no pudiese conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Que pasa Alex? —  respondió lamentando no encontrar otra forma de distraerle.  Alexy negó con la cabeza, sólo estaba buscando tener su atención y ahora que la tenía no sabía qué hacer con ella. 

— No puedo dormir — se excusó, era un obviedad pero era todo lo que tenía. Alexy se acercó a Damián recargando su cabeza sobre la clavícula del otro, el de mirada violácea lo pensó un par de segundos antes de decidirse a abrazar a Damián. El aludido se tenso un poco ante lo ocurrido, realmente no esperaba ninguna de las acciones de Alex.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? — preguntó siendo lo primero que vino a su mente, para tratar de olvidarse un poco de la situación y para mantener a Alexy distraído.

— Me gustaría  — asintió sonriendo.

 

Damián le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a narrar una de las aventuras de su padre, realmente no esperaba terminar contando eso, pero no había otra cosa en su mente en ese momento y realmente amaba que su papá le contara esa historia cuando era un niño, así que creía que podía distraer a Alex con ella.

 

Y funcionó Alexy se mantuvo distraído escuchando la historia y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Damián entusiasmado por algo y que ese algo fuera un detalle sobre su vida, sobre su padre, hacía que Alexy se encontrará extrañamente feliz. Sin siquiera pensarlo y mientras escuchaba la historia, Alexy se acomodo contra Damián, aferrando su abrazo, a Damián no pareció importarle y cerca del final del relato, el de cabellos azules se quedó dormido.

 

Damián sonrió al verlo dormido afuera la lluvia no cedía y frente a ellos Kentin estaba totalmente perdido en su sueño, había sido un día muy largo para todos. Aprovechando que el gemelo se encontraba dormido acarició su cabeza y susurro  “ _ Lo siento tanto” _ . Él sabía que eso no contaba como una disculpa ni siquiera como parte de una pero esas palabras quemaban dentro de él desde la escena de unas horas atrás. Le había fallado tanto a quien amaba que no importaba cuantas veces se disculpara no sería suficiente, tendría que reparar cada uno de sus errores. Dirigió su mirada al techo y sonrió había decidido creer en Alex, más que en todos y todo lo estúpido que llegase a pensar ahora tenía que reconquistar a su  _ Bluberry. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nótese lo enamorado que Damián está de Alexy, oh y no olviden escuchar la canción creo que pega bien con los sentimientos de ambos, aunque no se si con el capítulo.


	34. 33. Lo que oculté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, después de dos meses, pero aqui esta. 
> 
> Es un capítulo con mucho contenido, así que lo recuerdo que lo lean con cuidado por que muchas de las cosas que aquí pueden pasar desapercibidas son importantes para el futuro. 
> 
> Sin mas preambulo las dejo leer.

** Rocola Dalexy: **

**Track 32:** _ Best of me - Sum 41. _

**Bonus Track:** _ Without The Love - Demi Lovato  _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 33:**

**Lo que oculté**

 

Alexy despertó casi al amanecer, aún estaba lloviendo aunque la tormenta parecía haber pasado, se removió un poco en su lugar, dándose cuenta del brazo que rodeaba su cintura de manera posesiva. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic, recordaba haberse quedado dormido abrazado a Damián, en una posición muy diferente a la que se encontraban ahora. Alexy paso saliva nervioso, suponiendo que en algún punto de la noche, había dado la vuelta en la cama, aunque eso no explicaba que Damián lo hubiera abrazado de nuevo. Intentó levantarse sin despertar al chico que dormía a su lado, pero no funciono. Damián había sentido a Alexy moverse y lo abrazo nuevamente contra sí, pero tan sólo unos segundos despues habia despertado de golpe, separandose de Alexy, que lucía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.  

 

— Siento haberte despertado — dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

— No importa —  respondió Damián —, ¿Cómo te sientes? —  preguntó preocupado —. Despertaste en la noche gritando y llorando… una pesadilla supongo.

— No lo recuerdo… —  respondió Alexy confundido y dudando un poco de lo dicho por Damián, llevaba años sin tener una pesadilla.

— Es verdad — respondió Kentin levantándose —,  me desperté cuando Damián estaba tratando de tranquilizarte. Estabas tan mal que pensé que estaba pasando algo más.  

 

Alexy abrió los ojos sorprendido y entonces recordó el haber despertado asustado por los truenos y haber comenzado a llorar, también recordó a Kentin acercándose a preguntar qué sucedía, mientras Damián trataba de consolarlo susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó Alexy —, no se que me paso, pero en serio lamento haberles hecho pasar una noche tan terrible.

 

Ambos negaron con la cabeza aunque Kentin no había logrado entender lo que pasaba, no sentía que Alexy debía disculparse y Damián comprendía perfectamente lo que había pasado y a pesar de que había sido un tanto incómodo, no tenía el corazón para quejarse después de todo, de los tres Alexy lo había pasado peor.

 

— No tienes que disculparte, lo importante es que pudiste conciliar el sueño de nuevo — respondió de manera conciliadora.

— Pero lo siento.Te he vuelto a despertar con mi llanto…

 

Damián se quedó helado ante lo último, el solo recuerdo de esa noche le hacía sentir peor que escoria aún no podía perdonarse el hecho de haberse quedado en silencio y observar a distancia.

 

— Alex… yo — trago saliva y dirigió una mirada al castaño que ahora fingía ignorarlos tenía que hablar a ahora por qué no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad. Alexy dirigió su mirada violácea hacía Damián y sonrió de manera dulce, adivinando las intenciones del otro

— No tienes que disculparte — dijo negando con la cabeza y Damián estaba por decir algo más cuando Kentin lo interrumpió.

— La lluvia se detuvo — anunció el castaño — Deberíamos salir y ver qué haremos hoy.

 

Alexy observó a Damián un momento y se levantó con la intención de cambiarse de ropa. Damián desvío la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado mientras que Kentin optó por salir, después de todo el ya se había alistado y no tenía más que hacer ahí.

 

— ¿No vienes? — preguntó Alexy mirando a Damián por encima del hombro. Se había dado cuenta de que había puesto a Damián nervioso por lo que optó por darle la espalda mientras se cambia. Después de todo no era un espectáculo.

— Eh… Si, ya voy — levantándose para buscar su ropa. Alexy le sonrió y terminó de colocarse los zapatos. 

— No tardes — dijo como una sugerencia al tiempo que salía de la cabaña. Damián asintió.

 

Alexy se detuvo un momento fuera de la puerta. Estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado y de actuar con naturalidad, pero le estaba costando horrores. Había cosas que quería hacer y decir, pero temía causar algún problema, no quería más problemas, estaba cansado de los problemas. 

 

Damián maldijo por lo bajo, su oportunidad para intentar hablar con Alexy se había esfumado, tan pronto como había aparecido. Suspiró cansado, realmente extrañaba la cercanía entre ellos.

  
  


El desayuno fue un total fracaso, no había modo de recoger leña para la fogata después de la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior, los dueños del lugar decían que la única manera de que les proveerían de lo necesario para el desayuno sería con un costo extra. Mientras los profesores peleaban con los dueños, los chicos acabaron por repartir los dulces y otras chucherías que había estado guardando para el regreso del viaje. Todo era mejor a nada. El señor Farrés les anuncio que partirían por la tarde, lo que les dejaba con poco más de 6 horas para vagar por el lugar. 

  
  


Luego de recoger sus cosas dejarlas todas juntas en una de las cabañas, Rosalya, había decidido que caminar por el bosque no era una opción, por lo que ahora Alexy y ellas se encontraban sentados en la orilla del muelle buscando matar el tiempo. 

 

— Entonces — preguntó Rosalya

— ¿Entonces? — respondió Alexy.

— Ya sabes, ¿Como va tu plan?

— Mi plan es un asco, siempre lo fue — respondió Alexy con un suspiro — La verdad no tengo idea de lo que sucede, al menos me contesta cuando le hablo.

— Eso es bueno ¿No? — dijo Valya uniéndose a la conversación.

— No sé — respondió Alexy dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte — Sólo está siendo amable… La verdad es que no se como acercarme a él y eso me fastidia. Y estoy cansado de estar fastidiado y enojado y...

— ¿Deprimido? — interrumpió Valya — Lo siento, no por esto que acabo de decir — agregó — sino por todo. Creo que no he sido de ayuda sino todo lo contrario y se que ya lo hablamos, pero aun me siento mal.

 

Alexy no respondió, Rosalya no supo qué decir y los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

 

— Al menos las tengo a ustedes… 

— Y a Armin y Kentin — agregó Valya con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tendrás que conformarte con nosotros — bromeó un poco Rosalya.

— ¿No creo que sea tan malo o si? — preguntó Kentin uniéndose a la conversación. Rosalya y Alexy se recorrieron un poco para que el castaño pudiera sentarse.

— Podría ser peor — respondió Alexy con una gran sonrisa — Podría tener como amigos asesinos o psicópatas y seguro que me serían de ayuda, pero tengo que conformarme con ustedes.

— ¡Que grosero! —  exclamó Kentin — Y yo que pensaba dejar que cambiaras mi ropa.

 

Alexy sonrió con malicia, las chicas guardaron silencio, observando la escena con curiosidad, Kentin deseo no haber abierto la boca.

  
  
  


Damián suspiro nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad de explicarle a Alex y ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse y no tenía intenciones de hablar con todos cerca, frustrado,  se adentro más en el bosque para alejarse del resto solo quería permanecer solo hasta que terminara el campamento y después aclarar todo con Alex si es que el quería escucharlo.

 

Kentin y Alexy había comenzado a jugar pesado y como resultado por jugar a las orillas del muelle Alexy había acabado por caer al lago. Las chicas se asomaron a la orilla llamando al chico de cabellos azules, preocupadas porque este no salia, aunque ni siquiera habían más de unos segundos, Kentin se paró a la orilla del muelle preparándose para lanzarse a buscarlo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo Alexy tiró de él con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer. Alexy gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que apoyaba su peso sobre su brazos para poder volver a subir al muelle, estaba completamente empapado, miro su ropa e hizo ademán de querer golpear algo, pero acabo de azotar los pies, ocasionando un chirrido ocasionando por el agua que escurría de ellos. Rosalya no pudo contener la risa y Valya se limitó a mirarlo.

 

— ¡Me debes dos pares de zapatos, idiota! — gruñó hacia Kentin que apenas estaba saliendo del lago y aunque la amenaza iba en serio, Kentin se rió. Alexy lucía como un gatito mojado que intentaba lucir intimidante.

 

Alexy gruñó y se alejó rápidamente dejando en su camino un rosario de malas palabras, sin embargo su pequeño berrinche acabó conduciendolo a internarse en el bosque. Damián se encontraba recargado contra un árbol lamentando no haber  traído un libro para el viaje y considerando seriamente tomar una siesta para matar el tiempo cuando vio pasar  a Alex refunfuñando y completamente mojado.

—Alex — llamó cuando este pasó de largo sin notar su presencia. Alexy se detuvo  de golpe al escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre.

— Dam, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

— Buscaba distraerme un poco, ¿Porque estás empapado? — pregunto sonriendo al notar el puchero que se comenzaba a formar en el rostro de Alex — Estoy seguro que no había más actividades en el lago dentro del itinerario — Alexy chistó la lengua, no iba a decir que no le causaba gracia, pero estaba demasiado enojado por sus zapatos arruinados.

— Kentin me arrojó al lago, de nuevo — dijo frunciendo los labios con un gesto enfurruñado — Ya me arruinó dos pares de zapatos. 

 

Damián no pudo evitar reír un poco la expresión de Alex le resultaba adorable.

 

— ¡No te rías de mí! — gruñó Alexy acercándose a Damián intentando lucir intimidante, cosa que pareció hacerle más gracia a Damián — ¡No  es gracioso! — dijo en tono infantil y con un mohín de disgusto, estaba claramente haciendo un berrinche cual niño pequeño.

— No claro que no lo es — respondió sin dejar de reír — Es solo que me recuerdas a un gatito mojado y enfadado — agregó preguntándose si Alex era consciente de lo adorable que podía llegar a ser. 

 

Alexy se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, apretó lo labios un poco, sin saber que debía responder. Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado.

 

Damián observó la reacción de Alexy, extrañaba esa expresión en su rostro. Tan diferente a la que se había estado acostumbrado a ver en los últimos días. Alexy se abrazó a sí mismo y Damián, al notar que el otro tenía frío, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la puso sobre los hombros de Alexy, quien levantó el rostro para agradecerle. 

 

Damián, llevó sus manos al rostro de Alexy, acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente, Alexy lo dedicó una mirada interrogante. Damián, sin pensarlo más, aprovechó la cercanía, y se inclinó para besarlo. Alexy se sorprendió un poco ante la acción, sujeto con fuerza la chaqueta, buscando un poco de valor, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso con timidez, aunque Damián se alejó casi tan pronto como se había acercado. Alexy agacho la mirada, sonriendo tontamente, sentía su corazón acelerado y su cara no podía estar más roja.  Damián no dijo nada y Alexy sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

 

— Yo… iré a cambiarme de ropa — dijo comenzando a caminar para irse. Damián tomó su muñeca con la intención de detenerlo, agradecía que no hubiera rechazado el beso pero aún tenían que hablar no podía seguir esperando más tiempo tenía tanto que explicar.

— Alex, espera. Esta mañana no me dejaste responderte — suspiro esperando que el otro quisiera escucharlo — Yo no iba disculparme… No aún, no sin antes explicarte. — Alexy se detuvo, y observó a Damián un momento.

— ¿Explicarme que? — preguntó Alexy tratando de entender por su cuenta lo que Damián trataba de decir. 

 

Damian suspiró, acercándose más Alex para buscar que sus miradas se encontraran extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

 

— Alex... esa noche te escuche llorar y yo no hice nada ni siquiera pude acercarme a ti y lamento eso pero...

— Olvidalo — interrumpió Alexy, torciendo la boca en un gesto que indicaba molestia — No tienes porque lamentarlo y tampoco me debes una explicación y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso... sólo olvídalo ¿Quieres? — Damián resintió por completo la respuesta y desvió la mirada por un momento.

— No...Si tengo que hacerlo y por muchas cosas más, Alex, esa noche me hizo darme cuenta cuánto daño te había hecho... — mordió sus labios ante lo último, reprimiendo la disculpa que quería salir de estos, aún no era tiempo — Yo me di cuenta de que sentías algo por Kentin desde mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta de  mis sentimientos pero quise  pensar  que eran solo mis ideas. Hasta el día en que Armin me dijo que habías ido a buscar a Kentin porque estabas enamorado de él y entonces creí que estaba enamorado de alguien que no podía corresponderme.

— Te dije que no creyeras en nada de lo que Armin te dijera — señaló Alexy en tono serio intentando ocultar la gracia que le causaban las palabras de Damián cómo la situación — Y no es que yo sintiera algo por Kentin… 

 

»  Bueno si, el me gustaba, al principio, mi comportamiento hacia él siempre fue diferente por eso y si de la nada cambiaba con él, entonces sí que iba atraer su atención, pero lo que sentía ya había cambiado. El día que fui a su casa, no fue porque estuviera enamorado de él…No me gusta guardarme lo que siento, y ya había ocultado por mucho tiempo mis sentimiento. El no decirle lo que llegue a sentir por él me estancaba, no me dejaba avanzar y yo quería avanzar. Debiste decirme cómo te sentías Dam, no soy adivino y sí, es mi culpa también. Me di cuenta de que no te gustaba que fuera tan cercano a Kentin, pero después de todo es mi amigo…

 

— Lo sé… Ahora lo sé pero no es algo que te pudiera decir  en ese momento — Damián busco la mirada de Alex realmente le hubiera gustado decírselo en ese entonces  — Después de que me dijiste que me correspondias no quise pensar más en ello, hasta el  incidente de la pintura con Kentin… — suspiró desviando la mirada — Desde ese momento nos distanciamos  y cada vez que peleabamos terminaba por sentirme culpable, como si todo entre nosotros se hubiera vuelto tan complicado, después ví  lo que escribiste su brazo mientras él trataba de hablarme por ti y me sentí utilizado. No te mentire Alex odiaba el hecho de pensar que no significaba nada para ti. 

 

»  No estar a tu lado sólo era mi propia manera de aferrarme a ti, se bien que esto fue  mi culpa al malinterpretar todo  y al decidir no creerte pero… Pero es la primera vez que me siento asi por alguien al punto de comportarme como alguien que no soy. No me justifico, hice  y dije que cosas que creí que era lo mejor para ambos  pero sólo termine por herirte y es algo que no me perdono, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte y hacerte llorar pensé que al alejarme te hacía bien pero realmente fue mi propio orgullo. 

 

Damián pasó saliva sintiendo la culpa a flor de piel y una profunda tristeza había hecho tantas cosas mal y terminar así no era algo que hubiera querido, extendió su mano pasándola sobre los cabellos húmedos de Alexy y posandola sobre su mejilla al tiempo que buscaba su mirada 

 

— Sabes... eres la primera persona de la que me enamorado tan profundamente, como nunca lo había sentido y me duele pensar que  te he perdido, no sabía cómo hablarte cuando lo único que podía pensar era en disculparme una y otra vez por tantas cosas y aún lo deseo pero mereces una explicación… — se mordió los labios sintiendo un nudo en la garganta sin saber qué más decir y retiró su mano de la mejilla del otro había dicho todo lo que sentía el resto era decisión de Alex.

— Está bien, Dam. Como dije, también fue culpa mía y lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte sentir utilizado. Te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí, por eso todo lo que pasó me hacía sentir tan mal, porque me importas… porque te quiero — Alexy suspiró —  También lo siento, y a decir verdad, creo que no tengo nada que perdonarte. 

 

Damian  acortó la distancia entre ellos en un necesitado abrazo al que Alexy correspondió.

 

— Lo lamento — susurró sin poder evitarlo mitigando la culpa que aún sentía —.  I love you you are everything I want  — sonrió en el abrazo —. Estás frío Blueberry 

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy frío, genio! ¡Estoy empapado! ¡Y alguien no me dejó ir a cambiarme! — gruñó Alexy en un tono de falso reproche —. ¿Ya me puedo ir? — Damián se rió aún abrazándolo, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros. 

— No, estoy seguro de que mi ropa también está húmeda — contestó intentando que sonara como queja.

— Bueno, eso no es mi culpa. Anda ya, dejame ir — insistió haciendo un intento de librarse del abrazo de Damián. El aludido suspiró resignado y se separó de Alex no muy contento con eso.

— Anda, pero si te enfermas asegurate de culpar a Kentin y no a mí —  mencionó a modo de broma.

— Mnh… lo pensaré — respondió Alexy sonriendo un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a las cabañas. 

 

Damián sonrió mientras le miraba marcharse había extrañado tanto la cercanía con Alex que se sentía algo solitario sin él a su lado desistiendo de continuar con más reflexiones  se dirigió a donde se encontraba el resto Delanay y Farrés no tardarían en anunciar que hora de marcharse y sería incómodo repetir la situación de Valya en la carrera y perderse en el bosque.

  
  


Alexy arrojó una piedra, luego otra y una más antes de maldecir a Kentin. 

 

Había llegado a la cabaña donde había dejado sus cosas junto a las de las chicas y para su sorpresa, no estaban ahí. Con exasperación fue a buscar a sus amigos, pues estaba seguro de que ellos eran los responsables de la misteriosa desaparición de sus pertenencias. Y no se equivocaba. Kentin, aprovechando que Alexy no estaba cerca había cojido la mochila de Alexy y la había escondido en el bosque, entre las ramas de un árbol. 

 

Alexy estuvo por suplicar por sus cosas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio dejó a Kentin hablando solo y fue a buscar sus cosas.

 

Arrojó unas pedradas más, la mochila simplemente no se movía de su lugar. Alexy gruño con fastidio y se pasó las manos por el pelo. No estaba de mal humor, solo estaba fastidiado. Muy fastidiado. Entre Damián, Kentin y sus amigas, estaba totalmente agotado, además aún tenía frío y estaba seguro de que apestaba a causa del agua del lago en sus zapatos.

 

«  Me las voy a cobrar y no va a gustarle  » pensó mientras caminaba unos pasos y luego volvia sobre ellos, dando vueltas en ese sitio, antes de detenerse y mirar hacia arriba, no le apetecía trepar al árbol. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había subido a uno y no guardaba un buen recuerdo de ello. 

 

Suspiró derrotado y decidió tirar un par de piedras más en un último intento por no tener que subir al árbol, aunque finalmente, no tuvo otra opción más que trepar.

 

Subir estaba resultando ser relativamente fácil, pero Kentin había puesto la mochila demasiado alto.  «  Haré que lamente haber iniciado con esto  »  gruñó mientras apoyaba sus manos en la rama siguiente y se impulsaba hacia arriba.

 

Luego de unos minutos de esfuerzo logró alcanzar su mochila, pensó en dejarla caer desde ahí para aligerar su bajada, pero luego recordó que adentro tenía algunas cosas que podían romperse. Comenzó a bajar con la mochila al hombro, pero está constantemente se deslizaba hacia abajo y Alexy se vio obligado a sujetarla en una mano para evitar perderla.

 

En algún momento de sus descenso una de las correas de la mochila de atoro entre algunas ramas, Alexy suspiró con fastidio y comenzó a tirar de de ella para liberarla. 

 

Mala idea. 

 

Debido a la constante sacudida, una de la ramas más delgadas y pequeñas se rompió y golpeo a Alexy en la cara, agradeció haberse agachado a tiempo o la rama podría haberle picado el ojo. Tiró una vez más de la correa de su mochila, esta vez con delicadeza.

 

Sonrió triunfante al ver su mochila liberada. La rama crujió bajo sus pies. Alexy soltó la mochila. Se aferró como pudo a la rama encima de él. 

 

Alexy, se encontraba suspendido en el aire, apenas logrando sujetarse de la rama. La cabeza le dolía pues torpemente se había golpeado al abrazarse a la rama para no caer. Maldijo su suerte y miró hacía abajo, no parecía estar tan alto, pero aun así le aterraba la idea de soltarse. Miró a su alrededor tratando de  buscar una manera de bajar. La rama a la que se sujetaba crujió y Alexy se soltó cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues giró en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza, para su suerte la rama quedó colgando.

 

Alexy levantó la cabeza temeroso y suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera de peligro. Se incorporó lentamente sentándose en el piso, para comprobar que estaba bien. Se tocó la cabeza comprobando que no estuviera saliendo sangre de ella, podía sentir que tenía un rasguño en la mejilla derecha, puesto que le ardía. Podía mover las piernas y sus pantalones se habían roto de las rodillas dejando unos feos raspones, le dolía un poco la espalda, pero no sentía nada roto. Sus manos eran otra cosa, tenía una posible cortadura en el brazo izquierdo y raspones en ambos ante brazos y la chaqueta que Damián le había prestado estaba rota, además sus manos estaban completamente lastimadas y llenas de astillas.

 

— ¡Alexy! — exclamó Violeta al ver al chico en el suelo — ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡Buscaré a un profesor! — dijo algo alarmada llendose. Alexy no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Violeta preocupada le resultaba divertida.

— ¿Puedes levantarte, tío? — preguntó Kim, acercándose a él con la intención de ayudarlo.

— No lo sé. Aún no lo intento — Kim se acuclilló cerca de él y pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Alexy para ayudarlo a levantarse — Alexy se quejó un poco, pero no tuvo problema en mantenerse de pie sin la ayuda de Kim — Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. 

— Gracias — dijo Kim aceptando el cumplido — Tienes una pinta horrible — señaló y  Alexy se rió.

— ¿Bromeas? La heridas están de moda esta primavera — Kim negó con la cabeza — ¿Me harías el favor de traer mi mochila? — pidió Alexy — Lo haría yo mismo, pero estas duelen — dijo mostrándole sus manos a Kim. 

 

La morena asintió y recogió la mochila de Alexy. Luego comenzaron a andar de vuelta a las cabañas. No habían avanzado demasiado, cuando los profesores los interceptaron sorprendiendose al encontrará a Alexy con la ropa húmeda, lleno de tierra y muchos raspones, en el momento no preguntaron nada y simplemente se apresuraron a llevarlo de regreso a las cabañas para atenderlo y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

 

El interrogatorio llegó después.

Cuando para hablar con los profesores y estos salieron de inmediato hacia el bosque supieron que algo andaba mal. La directora se notaba terriblemente estresada por lo que ninguno se atrevía a adentrarse en el bosque para ver qué pasaba.

 

Kentin estaba totalmente nervioso, tenía el presentimiento de que Alexy estaba herido y de ser el caso, sería su culpa. Estaba muy seguro de que estaría en problemas de nuevo y aunque sabía que merecía un castigo no quería tener problemas con su padre de nuevo.

 

Por otro lado Damián también estaba preocupado. Había notado la ausencia de Alexy y eso lo ponía inquieto, y lo obvio que Kentin estaba siendo con sus nervios además de las chicas visiblemente perturbadas no ayudaba en nada. Algo había pasado y no tenía una idea clara de lo que era.

 

Los profesores aparecieron con con Alexy y Kim a los pocos minutos. Las miradas se posaron automáticamente en lo desaliñado que lucía el de cabellos azules. Kentin se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que Alexy estaba caminando y no tenía más que muchos raspones, pero aun así se sentía completamente mal. 

 

Alexy entró a una de las cabañas y los profesores esperaron afuera un par de minutos, luego entraron con un botiquín de emergencias. Para Damián y Kentin los siguientes 15 minutos fueron eternos. Cuando los profesores salieron Valya les preguntó si Alexy estaba bien, a lo que ellos asintieron. Ella junto a Kentin y Rosalya entraron de inmediato.

 

— No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes — dijo Alexy cuando sus amigos comenzaron a interrogarlo. Las chicas protestaron, pero no sirvió de nada Alexy no las escuchaba por lo que acabaron por salir y dejarlo ahí.

 

En cambio Kentin no salió, intentaba disculparse con Alexy, suponía, ya que Alexy no había contado nada, que su amigo se había caído del árbol a donde él había subido su mochila. Alexy no lo escuchó, al contrario; le arrojó uno de sus zapatos, lo amenazó y juro que se las pagaría. Kentin sabía que Alexy estaba muy molesto, pero sus amenazas no parecían cosa de una rabieta. Kentin se rindió finalmente y salió del lugar dejando que Alexy acabara de meter su ropa húmeda en una bolsa plástica para evitar que mojara el resto de sus cosas.

 

Damián se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña, Valya, Rosalya y Kentin se encontraban al lado opuesto murmurando cosas. Damián supuso que esperaban a Alexy, que por alguna razón seguía dentro de la cabaña.

 

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan preocupada, _Min natthimlen_? — preguntó Alexy sentándose al lado de Damián, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del aludido.  

 

Damián le sonrió con genuina curiosidad al no saber el significado de su nuevo apodo aunque esta se vio menguada al enfocar su mirada en Alex.

 

— Mi gatito azul cayó de un árbol — respondió tomando con delicadeza una de sus manos cubiertas de venditas para besarla suavemente. Alexy sonrió un poco sonrojado — ¿Me dirás cómo terminaste sobre un árbol  _ Blueberry _ ?

— El gatito azul debe ser muy travieso — respondió Alexy con voz divertida. 

 

Damián observó al otro con curiosidad. Alexy le había respondido pero al mismo tiempo había despegado su cabeza de su hombro y miraba hacia sus amigas que le estaban haciendo gestos y señas que él no comprendía pero estaba claro que Alexy si, pues les había negado con la cabeza antes de mostrarles la lengua en un gesto infantil.

 

Alexy volvió su atención a Damián, y le sonrió con ternura, sujetando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

 

— ¿Que como termine sobre un árbol? — repitió Alexy como si estuviera pensando en qué responder — Pues, venía  de regreso a la cabaña cuando ví ese bonito árbol y me dije: Alexito, debes subir a la copa de ese árbol — explicó de manera convincente aunque claro Damián no le creía e hizo una mueca inconforme con la respuesta 

— Gatito travieso y mentiroso. —  dijo en  falso tono reproche mientras depositaba un ligero beso sobre su sien y acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla la cual también se veía notoriamente maltrecha. 

 

No tenía una idea clara de lo que había pasado. Después de que Alexy se marchase se había acercado al lago y luego de un rato había comenzado preocuparse al no verlo aparecer, por lo que había decidido ir a buscarlo por las cabañas hasta que Violeta llegó completamente alterada hablando sobre árboles, mochilas y Alexy, aunado a los obvios ataques de culpa y nervios de Kentin, conclusión: Alexy se había lastimado, y era obviamente culpa del castaño a quien quería arrojar al lago o bien, colgarlo de un árbol. Ambas opciones sonaban tentadoras. 

 

— A gatito no le gusta que lo llames mentiroso — respondió Alexy con un mohín infantil — ¡Discúlpate! — exigió con seriedad. Damián lo miró confundido y Alexy se echó a reír — Sólo bromeo — dijo sonriendo divertido antes de volver a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

 

El comportamiento de Alexy podía parecer un poco raro, y se debía al hecho de que los profesores andan cerca vigilando lo que hacían, tanto él como sus amigos, probablemente tratando de verificar la información que les había dado respecto a su accidente. Luego de un rato los profesores se alejaron. Alexy suspiro.

 

— Delanay quiere un culpable — comentó Alexy finalmente — Cuando preguntó qué había pasado le dije que me resbale en el muelle y caí al lago, y cuando fui a buscar mis cosas para cambiarme mi mochila desapareció y la encontré en el árbol del que me caí…

 

— Me imagino que esto fue una mala broma de Kentin y no me agrada que salieras lastimado por ello — dijo con un rostro disgustado para después suspirar — Si Delanay no creyó lo que le dijiste probablemente crea que alguien te está intimidado.

— Lo fue, aunque no fue su culpa que la rama se rompiera — respondió — ¡Eso es lo único que me faltaba! — murmuró en tono cansado mientras se levantaba con la intención de caminar por ahí.  «  Debí quedarme en casa con mi hermano  »  pensó.

 

Damián se levantó con la intención de seguirle dejarlo solo no era un opción con la hora de marcharse cercana además de que Alex parecía olvidar que estaba lastimado.

 

— Lo sé,  pero si se niega a creerte siempre puedes decir que criaturas más allá de la compresión del hombre pusieron tu mochila ahí — mencionó tratando de mejorar el humor de Alex. 

 

El aludido lo miró un momento y apenas si sonrió un poco, luego de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, mientras se paseaban de un lado a otro. Luego de un rato, Alexy se dió cuenta de que la profesora Delanay los estaba observando. Suspiró con fastidio temiendo al hecho de tenerla vigilandole todo el tiempo.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó Alexy con Damián, mientras seguían andando ignorando la mirada inquisidora de la profesora de ciencias.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañado. Él también había notado la presencia de Delanay pero no es como si está fuera realmente culpa de Alex.

— No sé… es que, siento que estoy siendo un poco borde contigo. — explicó mientras detenía su andar — Me estoy desquitando contigo cuando sólo intentas animarme y no es justo. Así que lo siento… — agregó.

 

Damián sonrió saliendo de su confusión inicial  y acercó a él revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos  dejando que su mano se posara sobre su mejilla .

 

— No espero que me sonrías todo el tiempo Alex — mencionó disfrutando la calidez del contacto con el otro — No diré que me agrada del todo, pero no puedo enojarme contigo por eso. Además, eres lindo mientras refunfuñas — agregó  sonriendo de medio lado.

 

Alexy se rió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Damián sonrió ante la acción y lo abrazó de manera protectora. Alexy no dijo nada más solo quería estar ahí, aunque el gusto no le duró lo suficiente puesto que el señor Farrés se acercó para decirles que recogieran sus cosas y subieran al autobús.

 

Mientras que Damián fue por sus cosas Alexy se detuvo en el grupo con los demás, Kentin ya había tomado su mochila y la estaba cargando por él.

 

— ¿Aún estás molesto Alex? — preguntó Valya observando al chico.

— No realmente. Estoy cansado y quiero mi cama — respondió.

— Entiendo eso — dijo Rosalya — Honestamente ya estoy un poco cansada de verles las caras — bromeo.

— Tú lo has dicho — dijo Alexy sonriendo.

La profesora de ciencias, llamó a Alexy para hablarle mientras todos comenzaban a abordar el transporte que los llevaría de vuelta al instituto.

 

Alexy fue el último en subir y cuando lo hizo no se le veía nada contento. Se acercó a Kentin para pedirle sus cosas antes de volverse para ocupar uno de los lugares vacíos detrás de Delanay y el profesor Farres. Los demás se sorprendieron por las acciones de Alexy, ya que nadie ocupaba los lugares detrás de los profesores con el fin de poder conversar a gusto durante el trayecto.

 

Una vez acomodado en su lugar volteo sobre su hombro para ser interrogado por la mirada de sus amigos a quienes respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Pasaron algunos minutos y autobús arrancó. Alexy suspiró sintiéndose traicionado ¿Realmente nadie pensaba siquiera en acompañarlo en su martirio? 

 

Kentin observó a Alexy. No estaba seguro de que este lo quisiera cerca y las chicas lo estaban mucho menos por lo que no estaban seguros sobre el dejarlo solo o ir a acompañarlo.

 

— Tienes cara de que esté asiento no fue tu primera elección — dijo Damián sonriendo al sentarse a su lado ignorando la insistente mirada, algo amenazante, de Delanay. Eso no prometía nada bueno — A decir verdad tampoco es uno que yo escogería.

— Este asiento ni siquiera estaba en mis planes — bromeó Alexy observando al otro sonriendo un poco — Sentarme al frente no es lo mío.

— Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo si Nathaniel lo disfruta — mencionó Damián mirando al delegado que estaba a unos Jiasientos de ellos, aunque hizo  una mueca al notarlo totalmente incómodo con Melody a su lado, quizás era una mala referencia.

 

Alexy miró un momento al rubio antes de reír y negar con la cabeza.

 

— Yo no dije que fuera malo. Sólo no es lo mío… — mencionó — De cualquier modo, el viaje no durará para siempre.

 

Alexy desvió su mirada a la ventana y Damián simplemente lo observó. El gemelo no dijo nada por un tiempo, parecía intentar dormir pero no lo conseguía, al cabo de un rato saco su reproductor y sus auriculares que afortunadamente no habían acabado destruidos en su percance con el árbol y al contrario de eso, no le quedaba suficiente batería, pero funcionaría un rato.

 

Alexy volvió su mirada al cristal mientras las notas de sus canciones preferidas, por el momento, comenzaban a sonar. Eso logró distraerlo por completo de todo lo que había estado pensado en los últimos días, de la presencia del chico sentado a su lado y de la mirada inquisitiva de la profesora de ciencias.

 

La música para él significaba mucho, las canciones que escuchaba siempre adquirían un diferente significado dependiendo de su humor, así que para él era fácil darse cuenta que tan mal se sentía con sólo escuchar una estrofa. Por eso había estado evitando el contacto con sus playlist, a veces la música en lugar de ayudar lo empeoraba todo. 

 

Chasqueo la lengua, en señal de enfado al tiempo que volvía la vista a su reproductor, que parecía estar en su contra, para cambiar de pista. 

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba murmurando algunas líneas de la canción que escuchaba. Observó a su alrededor sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba cantando a todo pulmón. Y para su suerte, el único que podía escucharlo parecía haberse quedado dormido. 

 

_ You're beautiful,  but cause me pain. You play my heart, like it's a game.  _

 

Alexy lo observó con detenimiento un momento antes de volver su mirada a otro lado sintiéndose estúpido, suspiró cansado y se removió en su lugar buscando acomodarse para intentar dormir.

  
  
  


Había comenzado a anochecer cuando el autobús se estacionó frente al instituto. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar siendo Damián y Alexy los primeros. Este no espero a nada y se apresuró a andar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Valya lo llamó para pedirle que se detuviera, después de todo tomaban el mismo rumbo pero el de cabellos azules ni siquiera la escuchó.

 

Damián, a diferencia de Valya lo alcanzó y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar a su lado. Alexy apenas si lo miro. 

— Ciertamente los viajes escolares siguen sin ser mi fuerte — mencionó Damián tratando de romper el tenso e incómodo  silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

— Pudo haber sido mejor — respondió Alexy sin ánimo.

— Si omitimos el lago, la tormenta y los árboles no fue tan malo — dijo a modo de broma .

— Yo omitiría más que eso — dijo encogiendo ligeramente los hombros — Bueno en realidad no, pero ya pasó y no se puede hacer nada por ello.

— Esperemos que los siguientes sean mejores. Por lo que escuchado en instituto no tiene un buen historial con las excursiones — Damián dedicó una mirada a Alex lucía visiblemente cansado y deteriorado  por la caída — ¿Todavía son dolorosas? — preguntó sin poder evitarlo, el hecho de que Alex resultará lastimado en el viaje era algo que definitivamente hubiera querido omitir.

— No, sólo son molestas — dijo Alexy mirando sus manos un momento y suspiró — Por eso mi hermano siempre ha dicho que los árboles son peligrosos — dijo riendo un poco.

— Es el primer consejo serio que escuchado de tu hermano — respondió riendo  — Es extraño que diga esto, pero, quizá debes seguir su consejo más seguido

 

Alexy iba a responder, pero ya se encontraban en casa de Alexy. La puerta se abrió y Armin prácticamente saltó sobre su hermano gemelo. Alexy se rió y abrazó de vuelta a su hermano.

 

— Creo que me extrañaste. 

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Armin ignoró el comentario al observar el aspecto desalineado de su hermano.

— Damián me arrojó de lo alto un árbol — explicó el de mirada violácea mientras entraba a su casa pasando al lado de su gemelo.

 

Armin observó a su hermano confundido antes de mirar con incredulidad a Damián que lucía un gesto estupefacto. 

 

— ¡¿Que?! — cuestionó Armin. Damián abrió la boca para responder pero Alexy no se lo permitió.

— Que Damián me tiró de un árbol y también me hizo quedarme a la intemperie estando completamente empapado.

— ¡¿Que hiciste que?! — gruñó Armin a Damián. El aludido iba a defenderse pero, debido a que Alexy  acababa de anunciar que tomaría un baño antes de ir a dormir, la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara.

 

Damián se quedó estático frente a la puerta tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar no sabía si insistir en tratar de defenderse o simplemente dar la vuelta e ir a casa optó por lo segundo sintiéndose sumamente desubicado con lo dicho por Alex ¿Era una especie de broma?

  
  


— ¿Le cerraste la puerta en la cara? — preguntó Alexy a su hermano.

— Tal vez. ¿Vas a contarme que pasó en realidad?

— Si, pero primero me daré un baño. Apesto.

— No quería decírtelo, pero sí — Alexy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, Armin se echó a reír — Te extrañe. 

— Y yo a ti, Min.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve pensando.Yo suelo llamar a mi hermana menor con un apodo y ella a mi. Lo que me hizo pensar en cómo le diría Alexy a Armin. Me decante por [b]Min[/b], por si solo, suena un poco básico y simple, pero tiene un trasfondo (quizá no muy elaborado pero bonito, en mi opinión) que sabrán pronto. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Cuentenme que les pareció. Espero traer pronto el siguiente capítulo. 
> 
> Besos, pequeñas.


	35. 34. ¿Aun no es suficiente?

 

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 34:** [Nunca es suficiente - Natalia Lafourcade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEgbaM2B0g0)

* * *

 

**Capítulo 34:**

**¿Aún no es suficiente?**

 

Damián despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de su despertador, se levantó desganado y se dió un baño rápido antes de bajar a buscar su desayuno. El día anterior había llegado tan cansado del viaje que no había cruzado más que unas palabras con su madre y se había ido a dormir. 

 

Mientras bajaba las escaleras  decido que en verdad quería salir con Alexy, para seguir intentando limar la asperezas que aún había entre ellos. Pero había un problema, aún se encontraba castigado y a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía cuánto duraba ese castigo. Entró a la cocina con la intención de convencer a su madre de que le levantase el castigo.

 

— Buenos días — saludó animadamente al encontrarla en la cocina.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Shantal observando a su hijo.

—Si, realmente extrañe mi propia cama, el viaje fue bueno pero el hospedaje  no tanto — respondió buscando la manera de entrar al tema que quería —  Por cierto quería preguntarte algo…

— Esas cosas suelen pasar en los viajes escolares — respondió con una sonrisa — Dime.

— Es sobre el castigo — dijo jugueteando con alguna de las cosas de la barra de la cocina —  Me preguntaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría?

— Mnh… No estoy segura — respondió observando a su hijo un momento — A decir verdad no he pensado en ello. No suelo castigarte así que no lo recordaba — agregó tratando de recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado del castigo.

— ¿No crees que quizá… se está haciendo muy largo?—  preguntó Damián al notar lo que parecía una oportunidad de librarse del castigo.

— Te has saltado la mitad del castigo, si no mal recuerdo — dijo ella con seriedad.

— Pero en verdad no lo recordaba  —  mencionó tratando de justificarse  —  Además a este paso permaneceré encerrado más tiempo que  Marchiali.

— ¿Porque derrepente te interesa tanto salir? — preguntó dejando de lado la preparación del desayuno para verlo.

— Mhn… Porque …¿comencé a desarrollar claustrofobia?—  respondió evitando la pregunta.

— Damián... — regañó mientras lo miraba — No dejare que sigas evadiendo mis preguntas. Considero que te he dado suficiente espacio y esperado lo suficiente para que digas las cosas por voluntad. Pero se acabó Damián, has estado actuando de manera inusual y me preocupas. Así que vas a contarme todo o te quedas en casa hasta que decidas hacerlo. Es tu elección.

 

Damián desvió la mirada meditandolo un momento, no era que no confiara en su madre y entendía su preocupación pero, a decir verdad, nunca había tenido a alguien que le importara tanto como para contarle a ella, sumando el hecho de que existían ciertas cosas que preferiría no contarle.

 

— Quería salir con Alex — dijo  suspirando resignado a hablar —  Nos peleamos antes del viaje y apenas pudimos hablar, así que quería verle hoy. — Shantal observó a su hijo un momento, aún tenía preguntas que hacer, pero ninguno tenía el tiempo suficiente para tener una buena conversación.

— Esta conversación no ha terminado  — sentenció mientras servía el desayuno para ambos —  Ahora desayuna, vas tarde a la escuela — el chico asintió apresurandose a terminar su desayuno. estaba por irse cuando Shantal decidió decir algo más — Damián, pensaré en lo de tu castigo.

 

Damián suspiró resignado, no lograría deshacerse del dichoso castigo.

  
  
  


Alexy despertó con el sonido del despertador. Se quejó antes de comenzar a patear a su hermano con la intención de despertarlo. Armin había insistido en que le contara todo y luego de eso siguieron hablando y jugando hasta que acabaron por quedarse dormidos. 

 

— ¡Armin! — se quejó adormilado antes de darle un manotazo en la cara — Levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela — añadió pateandolo nuevamente, Armin giró en la cama y acabó por caerse de ella — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — asintió mientras se sentaba en el piso para mirar a su hermano — ¿Y tú? Estuviste inquieto toda la noche — Alexy chistó la lengua y se giró dándole la espalda a su hermano, quien lo miró atentamente un rato.

— Estoy bien. Sólo muy cansado — dijo finalmente volviendo a voltearse — Me quedare a dormir. Apuesto a que darán el día libre así que no tiene caso que vaya.

— Quisiera poder quedarme, pero de seguro tendré problemas así que mejor me apresuro. — dijo gateando con pereza hacia la puerta. Alexy se rió y le arrojó una almohada.

— Levántate, flojo — Armin lo imitó con voz infantil, se levantó y salió de la recamara de Alexy.

 

Alexy se quedó un par de minutos viendo al techo antes de levantarse a buscar algo para desayunar, ya que no había comido nada desde la mañana del día anterior.

 

— Pensé que sin mamá aquí hoy no tendría un desayuno — bromeó Armin al entrar a la cocina.

— Piénsalo de nuevo, esto — señaló su desayuno que consistía en jugo recién hecho, fruta y un emparedado de queso fundido — Es para mi. No he comido nada desde ayer.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — se quejó Armin. Alexy iba a regalarle, pero acabó por darle su emparedado — ¡Te amo! ¿Lo sabías?

— Sólo cuando te conviene, tonto. — sentenció rodando lo ojos con falsa exasperación — No vayas a olvidar lo que te pedí.

— Por supuesto, será pan comido, hermanito — respondió Armin animado, Alexy le devolvió el gesto.

 

Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que Alexy empujó a su hermano para hacerlo salir de la casa, así, Armin no tuvo de otra más que correr a la escuela porque ya era tarde.

  
  
  
  


La primera clase del día era ciencias. Los pocos alumnos que habían asistido a la escuela se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares.

 

Kentin golpeó su bolígrafo contra el cuaderno a ritmo constante mientras veía el lugar vacío a su lado. Damián se recargo sobre sus codos tratando de ignorar la molestia que le causaba el ruido que el castaño hacía.

 

Valya se acercó a la mesa de ese par para hablar con su novio.

 

— Has hablado con Alex — preguntó ella.

— Un par de mensajes hace un rato. Aún está un poco enfadado conmigo. ¿Porque preguntas?

— Quería saber. Me preguntaba si había pasado algo con él, como ayer estaba raro...

— Quizás estaba más dormido que despierto. Digamos que no la ha pasado muy bien. Necesita su sueño de belleza — dijo Kentin riendo, ocasionando que Vaya también lo hiciera.

 

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó por lo que Valya volvió a su lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta del aula se abriera de golpe, dejando que un muy agitado Armin entrará al salón y tomará su lugar de inmediato, unos segundos después la profesora llegó.

 

— Unos segundos más y habría quedado fuera, señor Armin — Delanay observó con disgusto el aula casi vacía, antes de mirar de nuevo a Armin — ¿Me podría decir que ha pasado con su hermano?

— Se quedó en casa. Dijo que no se sentía bien — Delanay asintió con un gesto y prosiguió a dar su clase, que resultó larga y aburrida como era usual.

  
  
  


Después de la clase de Delanay, Armin decidió que era hora de comenzar con el encargo de su hermano y solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes con Damián.

 

Armin siguió a Damián por los pasillos, y cuando esté se detuvo frente a su casillero Armin se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

 

— ¡Oye, Damián! — gritó para llamar su atención.

— No tienes que gritar, Armin — dijo Damián rodando los ojos y volviendo a su tarea de abrir su casillero.

— Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de hacerlo.

— Ni que mis tímpanos se acostumbren — suspiró resignado a prestar atención al gemelo para evitar que dañara  su audición  — ¿Que necesitas, Armin?

— Hablar contigo. Verás, Alex me contó todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días… — Damián maldijo por bajo entre sus planes del día no estaba recibir un escandaloso sermón lleno de amenazas por parte de Armin o al menos aún no.

— Me extrañaría que no fuese así ¿vienes a jurar vendetta?

— Entre otras cosas — respondió Armin con simpleza, sin prestarle mucha atención a Damián — En realidad, no. Como sea, quiero disculparme por haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara. Aunque ambos sabemos que mereces más que eso. En fin, sólo eso. — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

 

Damián hizo una mueca entre molesto y confundido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Armin ya se había ido.

 

Armin volteo discretamente sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Damián no lo siguiera. Sabía bien que su pequeña conversación con él era de lo más extraña y que probablemente Damián iba a intentar interrogarlo por ello. El de ojos azules realmente esperaba que eso no pasará, estaba más que enfadado con Damián y si este presionaba demasiado los resultados no serían del todo agradables, Armin intentaba ahorrarse el mal rato.

  
  
  
  


La clase de Farrés estaba comenzando a volverse eterna cuando la directora anunció que se suspendían las clases del resto del día debido a la poca asistencia de los alumnos. Los estudiantes no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces antes de levantarse de sus lugares y tomar sus cosas para retirarse. 

 

Armin sonrió, Alexy tenía razón y se alegraba de no haber apostado con él. Observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que Valya y Rosalía ya habían salido del aula. Recogió sus cosas con torpeza y salió rápidamente a alcanzarlas.

  
  
  
  


Armin suspiró mientras anotaba algo en un papel arrugado. Para su desgracia no había alcanzado a Rosalya, pero con Valya era suficiente por el momento. Sólo esperaba que Kentin y Damián aún estuvieran en el instituto.

 

— ¿Que haces? — preguntó Kentin asomándose por encima del hombro del gemelo. Armin rápidamente arrugó el papel en su puño.

— Nada, pensé que ya te habías marchado.

— Lo intenté, pero la profesora de ciencias me llamó junto con Damián — respondió el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia su casillero con Armin siguiéndolo.

— ¿Tarea extra? — Armin asintió — A Alexy lo le va a gustar.

— Pues ya somos tres — Kentin se detuvo frente a su casillero mientras que Armin se recargó a un lado como si nada.

— ¿Vienes a jugar videojuegos? Tengo algunos nuevos que quiero probar — el castaño asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Armin sonrió — Bien, le preguntaré a Damián… si es que lo encuentro. ¿Que? — preguntó al notar el gesto de disgusto de su amigo.

— Nada, ¿dije algo?

— Vamos, no va a hacerte nada y no te va a pasar nada por sentarte en la misma habitación con él un par de horas. Vamos, ¿o es que te da miedo? — dijo buscando provocarlo.

— No le tengo miedo, Armin — balbuceó intentando no caer en el juego de Armin.

— Entonces voy a buscarlo, ¿Vale? — Kentin murmuró un: “como sea”, antes de irse.

 

Armin sonrió triunfante.

  
  
  
  


Violeta se encontraba escondida detrás de los casilleros observando discretamente a Damián. Las chicas la habían convencido de que encerrarlo en el sótano el otro día, era para ayudar a Alexy, pero cuando le había preguntado a este sobre cómo había resultado, Alexy le había explicado la verdadera situación y el resultado era que ahora se sentía sumamente culpable por haberlos encerrado  en el sótano y también por haber engañado a Damián. Él siempre había sido amable con ella y aunque no tenía idea si le agradaba o no al chico, no quería que este tuviera una mala impresión de ella.

 

Violeta aferró el tirante de su mochila y reunió algo de coraje y salió de su escondite… Damián ya no estaba frente a su casillero. La chica agachó la cabeza sintiéndose un tanto inútil, pero no iba a darse por vencida, apretó su cuaderno con fuerzas y levantó la cabeza y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Si estaba en lo correcto Damián debía estar en el patio.

— ¡Damián! — gritó la chica llamando la atención de los alumnos que aún se encontraban en el patio.

 

El muchacho detuvo su andar, espero a que la chica llegara hasta él mientras la observaba con curiosidad, Damián nunca la había visto sobresaltada y mucho menos la había escuchado gritar.

 

—  Que bueno que te alcance — murmuró con la voz temblorosa y las mejillas rojas

— ¿Qué sucede? — interrogó Damián con su habitual tono neutro.

— Yo… eh... — Violeta agachó la cabeza y apretó su cuaderno. Damián la miró y sonrió de medio lado — Quería darte algo — dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

— ¿Darme algo? — preguntó en un tono un poco más amable, picado por la curiosidad.

 

Violeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, al tiempo que, con manos temblorosas, se obligaba a buscar en su mochila, Damián seguía observándola con curiosidad realmente la manera en la que Violeta estaba actuando lo tenía intrigado.

 

— Sólo… no te burles por favor — expresó la chica avergonzada, al tiempo que le tendía una carpeta de dibujo. Damián la tomó y la abrió con cautela sorprendiendose al ver el dibujo que se encontraba dentro.

— Es… es mi manera de disculparme por haberte encerrado en el sótano con Alexy… él me contó lo que estaba pasando y me sentí mal por haber hecho eso — expresó con cierto temor — Lo lamento, Damián. Yo de verdad pensaba que estaba ayudando a Alexy, no quería causarles problemas.

— Esta bien, Violeta. No fue tu culpa — dijo tratando de ser comprensivo con ella — Sabes, tengo curiosidad… ¿Hiciste este dibujo tan sólo mientras hablaba con Alexy? — Violeta se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que Damián fuera a preguntar algo.

— No, sería genial si pudiera trabajar tan rápido — expresó ella un poco emocionada — Empecé varios bocetos durante el viaje, pero al final elegí una de las fotos que Peggy tomo de ustedes y trabaje en el dibujo toda la noche... — Damián se sorprendió bastante por lo dicho por la chica, tanto por el hecho de que ella hubiese trabajado toda la noche con el dibujo y como que Peggy tuviera fotografías de él y Alexy — Entonces ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Violeta con timidez.

— Es… muy bueno — murmuró Damián sonriendo un poco y mirando un momento a la chica.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó ella con inseguridad.

— Seguro, creo que tienes talento para esto. — elogio un poco, ocasionando que Violeta se sonrojara.  

— Me alegra mucho que pienses eso — dijo ella un poco más animada — Temía que no te gustara — agregó — Uhm… Damián, no debería decirlo pero… pero, Alexy es una persona muy especial y parece muy feliz cuando está contigo. Así que espero que ustedes puedan estar bien. 

 

Damián la miró sorprendido, era la última persona de la que esperaba palabras como esas.

  
  
  


Armin se acercó a Damián una vez que Violeta se despidió. Se había quedado observando la escena sintiendo curiosidad por lo que hablaban.

 

— ¿Dibujo algo para ti? — preguntó acercándose a Damián

— Sí — respondió este con simpleza mientras alejaba la carpeta de las manos del gemelo que había intentado arrebatarsela.

— Anda, déjame ver.

— Olvídalo, cabeza de cubo — Armin chistoso la lengua e hizo una mueca infantil, que por unos segundo causó que Damián pensara en Alexy.

— ¿Quieres venir a jugar videojuegos? Le pregunté a Kentin y dijo que si — Damián miró al gemelo preguntándose qué estaba planeando.

— Olvídalo, estoy castigado.

— Oh vamos, es temprano...

— No sé, Armin — dijo meditando su propuesta  un momento. 

— Anda, regresaras a tu casa como si hubiésemos tenido todas las clases, tu madre nunca sabrá que salimos temprano. Además sentarte a convivir conmigo y con Kentin no va a matarte y estoy seguro de que quieres ver a mi hermano…

 

Damián observó a Armin un momento, odiandolo por haber mencionado a Alexy, era una oportunidad y aunque no quería arriesgarse y terminar aún más castigado, realmente quería ver a Alexy.

 

— Está bien — respondió Damián con falso gesto de fastidio, intentando no darle la razón a Armin.

  
  
  


El camino a la casa de los gemelos fue diferente a lo que Armin había pensado, ya que, Kentin y Damián habían intercambiado algunas frases con tal de fastidiarlo.

 

Eso era novedad, y estaba seguro de que Alexy lo habría disfrutado. 

 

— Iré por la consola, sólo quédate aquí y trata de no causar problemas — exclamó Armin al entrar a la casa — Y te lo digo a ti Damián — sentenció subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para evitar la sarcástica y muy elocuente respuesta de Damián. Kentin se rió y giró la cabeza fingiendo demencia cuando Damián dirigió su mirada hacia él.

  
  


Armin se asomó en la habitación de sus hermano, encontrando lo jugando con su hurón.

 

— Volví.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pensaba que eras un fantasma! Estaba por arrojarte Rocket. 

— En todo caso, ¿Qué hace  aquí?

— Lo encontré royendo las cosas dentro de mí mochila.

— Oh…

— Sip, “Oh” — respondió Alexy sonriendo restándole importancia — ¿Viniste con Kentin?

— Y con Damián — Alexy miró a su hermano unos segundos antes de volver a jugar con el hurón.

 

Armin salió de la habitación a sabiendas de que Alexy no le hablaría más.

  
  


El ruido que había en la sala llamó la atención de Alexy después de algunas horas. Nunca había logrado entender cómo podían pasar tanto tiempo pegados a una pantalla, él se aburría apenas pasados unos cuantos minutos. 

 

Suspiró pensando en si era buena idea bajar en ese momento, quería un vaso de jugo, pero no tenía ganas de saludar a los otros don

 

—  «  Estás en tu casa Alexy, ¿Para que te molestas?  » — se dijo así mismo levantándose de la cama.

 

Alexy bajó las escaleras corriendo, con el afán de no ser visto por los visitantes en su sala.

 

— Alguien a dormido toda la mañana — dijo el castaño.

 

Damián se fijó en Alexy, quien había bajado descalzo, despeinado y aún con la pijama puesta. Se preguntó si Alexy se encontraba bien, le parecía extraño que Alexy tuviera esas pintas a esa hora del día, a pesar de que estaba en casa. Nunca le había parecido el tipo de chico que pasa todo el día en pijama, solo porque no le apetece cambiarse la ropa. 

 

Esa imagen desalineada, encajaba con Armin.

 

— Déjalo en paz — dijo Armin pateando a Kentin para callarlo. Damián los miró un momento antes de volver la vista a la pantalla, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para seguir en la contienda. 

 

Alexy intentó irse así como había aparecido.

 

— ¡¿No vas a saludar?! — llamó Kentin. 

 

Alexy volteo a verlo, encontrándose en su lugar, con la mirada de Damián, quien le sonrió con la intención de saludarlo. El de ojos violetas desvío la mirada, olvidando sus intenciones de responder a Kentin y subió las escaleras. 

 

— No le hagas caso — dijo Armin, esta vez a Damián. 

 

Damián miró al gemelo y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando volver a concentrarse en el juego.

 

Pero no podía.

 

Quería saber que pasaba por la cabecita azul de Alexy, por que no lo entendía. Lo intentaba, pero no funcionaba.

 

Alexy volvió a bajar tan sólo unos minutos después, esta vez calzado, con su ropa habitual y peinado. 

— ¡Nos vamos! — dijo a Kentin mientras le arrebataba el control y tiraba de sus manos para obligarlo a levantarse. 

— ¡¿Qué?! — respondió el castaño confuso, intentando oponer resistencia, aunque sabía bien que no serviría de nada.

— ¡Que nos vamos! — respondió Alexy esta vez empujándolo mientras Kentin intentaba no tropezarse con los cables.  Damián, al igual que Armin, observó la escena en silencio, Alexy miró a Damián un segundo antes de volver a la tarea de sacar a Kentin de la casa

— Regreso al rato, Armin — acto seguido cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

  
  


Armin ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante el golpe sordo que causó la puerta al cerrarse. Damián, por otro lado, agachó la cabeza y se removió en su lugar, no estaba cómodo, ni contento. 

 

— Debo irme — Armin observó al chico, sintiendo que debía hacer algo.

— ¿No quieres hablar? — preguntó esperando lograr algo.

— ¿Porque querría hablar contigo? — expresó Damián con fastidio.

— ¿Porque se trata de mi hermano? — Damián chistó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco — Escucha, se que Alex está un poco imposible últimamente y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero enojarse con él y tratarlo mal, no ayuda. Sobre todo si viene de ti…

— ¿Si viene de mi? — expresó incrédulo — ¿Que es lo que estás insinuando?

— ¡Nada! Sólo digo lo que veo.  Te lo dije antes: Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No sólo por Alexy, también por ti — Damián lo miró  con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

— ¿Algo más, que el señor desee agregar? — Armin apretó los dientes, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

— Sólo estoy intentando ayudar…

— No quiero ayuda y menos la tuya, Armin.

— ¿Seguro? Por qué, no fui yo quien hizo que Alexy se sintiera peor que basura, ni quien ha estado jugando con sus sentimientos, ni tampoco el que se aprovechó de lo vulnerable que se siente. Fuiste tú en el que él confío y el que acabó por destruirlo… 

 

Damián suspiró sintiéndose derrotado. Armin, tenía razón y él sabía claramente que tenía bien merecido el  comportamiento de Alexy.

 

— Lo sé y no sabes cuanto lamento eso, no necesitas recordármelo — dejo el mando de la consola un lado, restandole completa importancia y dirigiendo su mirada a un punto inespecífico — No quería ser tan borde contigo Armin, es sólo que, no se manejar el rechazo consciente de Alex.

— Es entendible y además es gracioso que lo llames “rechazo consciente”, porque, para eso, debió de haber actuado de manera inconsciente alguna vez.  

 

Damian frunció el ceño con visible molestia para después suspirar.

 

— Me gusta creer que era inconsciente, ayuda a mi autoestima — dijo a modo de broma, aunque no duró demasiado y regresó a su semblante anterior. Armin rió sin poder evitarlo.

— Alex nunca ha tenido intención de hacerte daño. Excepto ahora, creo que es algo obvio — Armin observó al Damián un momento antes de golpear su hombro en gesto amistoso — Vamos, no pongas esa cara de cachorro regañado. No es como si Alexy te odiara.

 

Damián esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo el gesto. En estos momentos realmente extrañaba a Ethan, aún con sus tonterías.

 

— Es difícil no tenerla cuando tu ex-novio… — se detuvo un momento, pensando lo mucho que odiaba es palabra para referirse a Alexy — Alex, acaba de salir por la puerta con la razón de mis celos durante meses, siento que cave mi propia tumba y ahora nose salir de ella.   
— Cavaste la tuya y ayudaste a Alexy con la suya — comentó el gemelo de manera distraída — Vale, vale. No estoy ayudando — agregó al notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Damián — Alex está enojado ahora, pero no durará lo suficiente. No te voy a decir que lo ignores hasta entonces porque no es justo, pero está esa opción y también está el decirle que no te agradó que te ignorara... No sé, solo digo.   
— Suena aún peor cuando tú lo dices — respondió Damián reflexionando; le podría decir a Alexy que el hecho de que negara su existencia, no era su actividad favorita — No planeo ignorarlo una vez lo hice y terminamos en esto y el hecho de que fuera precisamente Kentin me hace creer que realmente fue intencional — agregó soltando un suspiro resignado.

— No es por ti. Bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero Kentin tampoco estará muy contento con haber sido arrastrado por mi hermano a quién sabe dónde. Alexy está, como quien dice, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

 

Damián asintió dándole la razón...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí yo otra vez. uff hay muchas cosas que quiero decir.
> 
> Para empezar quiero agradecerles el apoyo. Ya hace un año que este fic esta en emisión y para mi es muy importante todo el apoyo que nos han brindado.
> 
> Tenía un especial para publicar el día del aniversario (el 14 de abril) pero al final no lo subi porque he tenido algunos problemas, pero como sea.
> 
>  
> 
> Se supone que este fic debía terminar antes del arco de los gemelos o como fuera a venir. Pero ¿que creen? el arco empezó hoy, lo que significa que fracase en mi meta T^T y estoy muy muy triste por lo que está pasando con Armin y que su relación va mal con Alexy :’v (me siento peor cuando pienso los problemas que les he causado en este fic) En fin, creo que escribiré un fic con esto del arco de los gemes o Armin o lo que sea que signifique el episodio 35.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que este “arco” no “heche a perder” todo el trabajo que he hecho con este fic o me volvere loca :v
> 
>  
> 
> De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo, ¡ya va un año! (y espero terminarlo antes de que sean dos).
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	36. 35. Todo tiene sentido

El cap se divide en lo que pasa con Alexy y lo que pasa con Damián, ambos ocurren más o menos al mismo tiempo. Espero no cause confusion. 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 35:**

**Todo tiene sentido**

 

— Alexy, ¿te molesta si te pido que me sueltes? — se quejó Kentin haciendo un último esfuerzo de liberar su muñeca del agarre que Alexy ejercía sobre ella.

 

Ya habían caminado varias cuadras y Alexy no lo soltaba. El de ojos violetas volteo a ver a su amigo por un momento antes de seguir caminando, haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

 

— Alexy, me estas lastimando, suéltame de una vez — menciono el castaño. Aunque fuera increíble, Alexy tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

— Deja de quejarte, pareces una niña — respondió Alexy con gesto burlón, Kentin rodó los y suspiró provocando así que Alexy se riera y lo soltara.

 

Kentin observó a Alexy alejarse unos pasos, el chico parecía haber cambiado de humor y no podía ocultar que le resultaba agradable escucharlo reír, a pesar de que le molestaba lo brusco que estaba siendo.

 

— ¿Vienes? — preguntó Alexy mirando al castaño quien se apresuró a alcanzarlo — Quizás deba tomarte de la mano de nuevo.

— No sé si es una buena o una mala idea — respondió Kentin frunciendo el ceño. Alexy sonrió y se sujeto de su brazo, Kentin pensó en soltarse, pero no tuvo las agallas de hacerlo y entonces se hizo a la idea de que Alexy pasaría el resto del día pegado a su brazo.

 

 

Recorrieron las tiendas del centro varias veces, antes de que Alexy decidiera que ahí no había nada que le gustará y que irían al centro comercial. Kentin estaba cansado de probarse ropa y  tener que modelar para Alexy. 

 

Muchas personas lo habían visto mientras Alexy lo obligaba a caminar por el corredor de los vestidores y posar cual pasarela. Estaba seguro que más de una de las dependientas de la tienda lo había fotografiado al igual que las clientas y el mismo Alexy.

 

La palabra humillado ni siquiera alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía.

 

 

 

 

Damián dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, como si de esa manera pudiera lograr que su ruidosa mente dejara de atormentarlo con malos recuerdos y terribles escenarios. 

 

Hablar con Armin le había ayudado a desahogarse, pero sólo eso, para Damián estaba claro que la prioridad del azabache era cubrir a su hermano y sus locuras y no prestarle su ayuda, y no podía culparlo, le resultaba molesto, pero no lo suficiente para enfadarse.

 

Suspiro por enésima vez y golpeo su frente contra el escritorio, no podía sentirse más perdido. Ladeo el rostro, aun con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y observó a su mascota colgada sobre la cortina, Shakespeare lo estaba mirando.

 

— ¿Que miras? — preguntó la iguana sigo apacible — Eso pensé… — agregó, Shakes se movió, con la clara intención de bajar y Damián se entretuvo observando por un momento, mientras pensaba que debía comprar cortinas más gruesas porque las garras de Shakes ya casi había acabado con las que tenía.

 

La computadora emitió la alerta de una notificación. Damián apenas si levantó la vista, no era nada importante. Sin embargo se irguió en su asiento, con la clara intención de revisar que había. Tenía notificaciones de páginas que seguía y mensajes acomulados, que no había querido responder, ya que ninguno le interesaba, marco todo como leído y se inclinó para recoger a Shakes que intentaba trepar por su pantalón.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — le preguntó mientras la miraba avanzar por su brazo para acomodarse sobre su hombros, cada día estaba más pesada, comenzaba a creer que había sido mala idea comprar una iguana — ¿Te preocupas por mi? — agregó mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabeza.

Shakes, cerro lo ojos ante eso y Damián sonrió. 

 

— Estoy bien, o al menos eso me digo a mi mismo — dijo riendo un poco, Shakespeare siseo y Damián hizo un puchero infantil — Tomare eso como un regaño — la iguana se tendió por completo sobre el hombro de Damián, y este sabía que su mascota se encontraba complacida. 

 

No duró demasiado Shakes se irguió con la clara intención de bajarse. Damian estiro un poco el brazo para que su mascota avanzara un poco y así poder tomarla para bajarla. Una vez en el suelo  _ Romeo _ se escabulló dentro de su escondite.

 

Damián suspiró, volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, decidiendo que intentará mantenerse ocupado para evitar martirizarse. 

 

 

 

 

En el centro comercial las cosas parecían estar tomando el mismo rumbo que en las tiendas del centro. Alexy no paraba de pasarle prendas de ropa y posteriormente lo obligaba a entrar a un probador y lo hacía combinar en todas las maneras posibles, toda la ropa que le había dado. Kentin no entendía como Alexy le entretenía todo eso.

 

Kentin lucía unos pantalones holgados de baile, una musculosa blanca y una sudadera a juego con los pantalones además de unos tenis bajos.

 

El de ojos verdes, se odio al verse al espejo y se preguntó porque demonios dejaba que Alexy lo obligara a hacer todo eso.

 

— Alexy, ¿que clase de rapero de clase baja se supone que soy? — preguntó saliendo del probador, sólo para darse cuenta de que Alexy no estaba ahí — Alex… — llamó mirando a su alrededor.

— Si buscas al chico de cabello azul dijo que volvía enseguida — dijo una de las mujeres que se encontraba controlando la entrada a los probadores — Se fue con otro chico — añadió la dependienta.

 

Kentin frunció el seño, en señal de confusión, ante lo dicho por la mujer. Volvió a entrar al probador y mientras se cambiaba pensaba en quién podría ser el chico con el que se había ido Alexy.

 

Cuando salió del probador nuevamente Alexy no había regresado. Le entregó la ropa a la mujer diciendo que no iba a llevársela y salió de la tienda para buscar a su amigo.

 

Ni siquiera se esforzó en buscarlo, Alexy se encontraba platicando animadamente con un chico de la misma altura, de ojos cafe, moreno y el tinte que había usado ya no existía y en su lugar solo queda el pelo decolorado y revuelto. El chico además llevaba uno lentes de montura negra y una pinta muy hipster.

 

El chico, tras mirar su reloj, se despidió de Alexy, abrazándolo y revolviendo sus cabellos. Alexy se quejó de eso y lo golpeó en el brazo, el chico se rió mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

 

— ¿Quién era? — cuestionó Kentin.

— Sólo alguien a quien conozco.

— Ya veo. ¿De dónde? — dijo sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Tenía la impresión de que habían estado flirteando y la idea de eso no le agradaba. 

— De dónde no te importa. ¿Qué te pasa, Kentincito? ¿Acaso estás celoso? 

— Sólo estoy preocupado, Alexy.

 

Alexy rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar para alejarse. Kentin lo llamó para detenerlo y no funcionó por lo que terminó por seguirlo.

 

 

 

 

La primera ventana de su navegador volvió a “parpadear” indicando que alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Damián suspiró, al ver a quién pertenecía. Mar, la chica a la que le había quitado el podio, para leer un fragmento de el Quijote. La chica se las había apañado para encontrarlo y ahora le enviaba mensajes cada que podía. A veces era entretenido, pues conversaban de libros y otras la chica lo usaba como diario, para Damián la chica no tenía importancia, de hecho pocas veces respondía sus mensajes, para él eso claramente era un: No te ofendas, pero no me interesas; pero ella no parecía entenderlo.

 

El mensaje, no decía nada interesante. Damián no respondió, se disponía a volver a buscar un sitio para ver una serie, cuando el sonido y notificación de una videollamada apareció. Decir que no le sorprendía, era mentir.

 

Contestó la llamada. 

 

— ¡Vaya, hasta que su majestad decide responder! — vociferó el chico detrás del otro lado de la pantalla, Damián sonrió, sintiéndose contento de poder escuchar aquella voz con un perfecto acento inglés que tanto extrañaba por muy molesta que fuera gritándole así.

— Hola, Ethan. Bonita manera de saludar — respondió tranquilamente.

— Mira, Damián. Tu sarcasmo no es gracioso. ¿Cuanto a pasado? ¿5 meses? y en todo ese tiempo no me has dicho ni hola.

— Ethan, no necesito que me reclames ahora. ¿Vale? 

 

Ethan lo observó un momento y Damián desvió la mirada.

 

Entonces recordó: cuando eran niños Damián no lo soportaba y a Ethan, Damián le resultaba curioso, pues no era como los otros niños que conocía, siempre estaba solo.

 

Cuando Jonathan falleció, Gale le pidió a su hijo que no dejará a Damián, que intentará estar con él, pues Damián necesitaría a un amigo, Ethan obedeció y aumentó sus esfuerzos por acercarse a Damián. Ethan prácticamente se le pegó como chicle en el zapato, uno pegajoso, que no importa cuanto lo estires y jalonees, jamás se despega.

 

Damián le agradecia eso, no recordaba mucho de la época en la que su padre falleció, pero recordaba a Ethan y su famila conviviendo con él, cuando su madre había comenzado a trabajar para solventar los gastos. 

 

Jonathan, siempre había tenido muchas amistades y entre los más cercanos estaban Gale y Lory, Shantal no podía negar, que en un principio había estado muy celosa de Lory y mentiría si dijera que no la odiaba un poco, pero ella, a pesar de la hostilidad de Shantal siempre fue amable. 

 

Tras la muerte de John, la familia de este le dio la espalda a ella y su pequeño y todas las amistades desaparecieron, todos salvo Lory y Gale y por ello Shantal estaba sumamente agradecida con la familia O'connor.

 

Así que Ethan, era su mejor amigo y hasta hacía unos meses, prácticamente el único y en realidad, si lo pensaba mejor, Ethan era más que una amigo, era como un hermano, habían practicamante crecido juntos y era la única persona después de su madre que lo conocía bien. 

 

 

 

 

Kentin insistió un rato más, pero Alexy no dijo nada más e inclusive lucia desanimado. El castaño se sintió culpable, había sido demasiado insistente, lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de entender a Alexy y para eso necesitaba las respuestas que Alexy se negaba a dar. 

 

Suspiró mientras observaba a Alexy que en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa llena de astucia, Kentin siguió la mirada de Alexy para encontrar con una tienda de ropa ¿Punk? ¿Gótica? No lo sabía, pero daba mala pinta.

 

— Alexy, no…

— ¿Alexy no, que? No seas niña. Por tu culpa me caí de un árbol ¡Pude morir! Vestirte con ropa negra no va a matarte — expresó el de cabellos azules mientras tiraba de la mano de su amigo para entrar a la tienda. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ethan carraspeo para llamar la atención de Damián. 

 

Había llamado con la intención de reclamarle el hecho de haberlo dejado botado apenas se mudó. Llevaban tantos años conviviendo, que Ethan estaba resintiendo el no tener a quien molestar, ni con quien hablar todo el tiempo. A diferencia de Damián, Ethan tenía más amigos, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a su constante presencia y temía llegar a hartarlos.

 

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio a través de la pantalla, se dió cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba mal y sus reclamos se evaporaron.

— ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Ethan a lo que Damián asintió — No me mientas, para mi es obvio que estas mal, Dam.

— Es realmente complicado y muy largo de contar, Ethan.

— Tengo toda la noche de ser necesario.

— No quiero hablar de ello.

— Entonces te obligare a contarme.

— Te cuelgo.

— No lo harás. Me amas demaciado para dejarme botado, cariño.

— Idiota — respondió Damián poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ethan se rió.

 

 

 

 

Alexy estaba más que contento cargando las bolsas en las que el nuevo look de Kentin se encontraba. 

 

Había sido una cruel batalla lograr que Kentin se probará la ropa. Tanto que la vendedora, con cara de amargada, había acabado riendo a todo lo que daba con la escena que habían montado. Al final ella y Alexy habían simpatizado, al grado de ayudar al gemelo a escoger la ropa con la cual martirizar a Kentin.

 

— Me alegra que disfrutes de mi sufrimiento.

— Hace tanto que no me reía así… ¡Me siento feliz! — respondió Alexy sonriendo animadamente. Kentin a pesar de estar enojado también sonrió.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el militar, tratando de hablar de algo más. Alexy asintió — Vamos por unas hamburguesas.

— Espera, quiero comprar algo más primero — dijo Alexy mientras entraba a la librería y comenzaba a ver los libros.

— No sabía que te gustaba leer…

— Es para Dam… quiero regalarle algo y escuché a unas chicas decir que tenían una edición especial de un libro, que vi en el cuarto de Dam. ¡Se que le gustará si se lo regalo! — Alexy estaba sonriendo ampliamente y sus ojos se habían iluminado con la simple idea de regalarle algo a Damián.

 

Kentin sonrió, tal vez se había equivocado y Alexy no había estado coqueteando con el chico de antes. El castaño no dijo nada más y dejo que Alexy le preguntará al vendedor sobre sus recomendaciones.

 

Alexy se había vuelto a quedar callado.

 

 

 

 

 

Damián suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, de manera muy dramática.

 

— Soy un idiota.

— Eso ya lo se, querido. Dime algo nuevo —  respondió Ethan con una ligera sonrisa y escucho como Damián bufaba y murmuraba cosas.

— Estoy enamorado. De verdad enamorado...

— ¡Eso sí es nuevo! —  exclamó Ethan con tanto entusiasmo, que incluso Damián sonrió tontamente —  ¿Y quien es la desdichada víctima? — Damián se levantó de golpe y le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ethan.

— Tus comentarios no me ayudan, genio —  Ethan se rió un poco antes de ofrecer una disculpa. Damián volvió a su dramatismo y volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa, de tal manera que Ethan solo podía ver su cabello frente a la cámara.

— Entonces… — insistió Ethan, preguntandose porque le estaba costando tanto trabajo contarle lo que pasaba.

— Dame un momento —  respondió Damian mientra se levantaba.

 

Ethan asintió y se recargo sobre su codo para esperar a que Damián volviera. Realmente sentía curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando.

 

 

 

 

 

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperando su orden en una mesa. Alexy se había apoyado sobre su codo y parecía mirar a las personas que caminaban en el piso de abajo. De vez en cuando arrugaba la nariz, como si algo le disgustara o susurraba alguna frase de la canción que ambientaba el lugar. Kentin lo observaba con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar en qué estaba pensando su amigo. Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en los labios de Alexy y de repente parecía avergonzado, Kentin no pudo evitar reír internamente, imaginando en lo que Alexy pensaba para haber puesto una cara tan boba. El gemelo pareció haberse dado cuenta de su expresión, porque de inmediato intentó ponerse serio.

 

Kentin no se aguanto la risa, esta vez.

 

— ¿Pensando en tu no-novio? — interrogó con una media sonrisa. Alexy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas coloradas. 

— Me siento mal por haberlo ignorado en la sala — respondió Alexy algo cabizbajo — En un idiota y se lo merece pero…

— Lo quieres y no te gusta tratarlo mal — Alexy asintió — También eres un cabezotas.

— Ya sé — respondió Alexy en un suspiro.

— ¿Estabas coqueteando con el chico de hace rato? — Alexy lo miró sorprendido un momento, no esperaba que Kentin se atreviera a volver al tema. 

 

Alexy se echó a reír.

 

— Lo notaste… Cuando coqueteaba contigo no lo notabas. 

— Alexy — regañó Kentin cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. — No es gracioso. ¿Qué pasa con Damián y con lo que dijiste hace un momento?

— No hice nada malo… — intentó defenderse

— No creo que Damián opine lo mismo.

— ¿Ahora eres su abogado?

 

Kentin se quedó callado, ambos lo hicieron y el silencio que se instaló entre ellos era demasiado molesto.

 

— Se llama Mark — dijo Alexy finalmente — Estudia diseño gráfico y trabaja en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Lo conocí hace meses ahí y nos hicimos amigos. ¿Es lo que querías saber?

— No te enfades — pidió Kentin 

— ¿Que no me enfade? — gruñó Alexy — Estás aquí juzgandome cuando no hice nada malo. Se supone que eres mi amigo y te estás portando peor que Damián cuando se pone celoso. 

 

Alexy golpeó la mesa sorprendiendo a Kentin con la acción. Lo observó sin decir nada, Alexy estaba verdaderamente enfadado. 

 

Cuando Kentin volvió con la orden que lista, tuvo que insistirle a Alexy para que comiera algo, y este lo hizo a regañadientes. 

 

Después de un rato, cansado del silencio, el castaño se levantó para ir al baño y dejo a Alexy sólo en la mesa. 

 

 

 

 

 

Damián comenzó a por contarle a Ethan que conocía a Armin del servidor de WoW. Al pelirrojo fingió que la coincidencia le parecía graciosa, porque él ya sabía de eso, pero decirle a Damián en ese momento era la peor de las opciones. 

 

Después de eso, le contó un poco sobre sus compañeros de clase, específicamente sobre, Rosalya, Valya y Kentin y además dijo que Armin tenía un hermano gemelo, Alexy. Le dijo que al principio Alexy le causaba curiosidad, por la manera tan extrovertida en la que se desenvolvía, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había enamorado de él. 

 

— Wow —  dijo Ethan

— ¿Que?

—  Nada, es sólo que nunca me di cuenta de que también te gustaban los chicos —  Damián se rió ante el comentario.

— Ninguno había sido lo suficientemente interesante como para intentarlo —  Ethan rodó lo ojos y sonrió de medio lado, para Damián, nunca nadie era “lo suficientemente interesante para intentarlo” por esa razón las chicas siempre acaban dejándolo y a decir verdad a Damián no le importaba.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Intentaste ligarte a Alexy, no?

— Cuando lo dices así suena como si quisiera conseguir un premio —  respondió con una mueca disgustada, el pelirrojo se puso a reír — Pero si, intente conquistarlo —  agregó ignorando el hilarante comentario de Ethan sobre la palabra conquistar — Armin me dijo que Alexy estaba enamorado de Kentin y pensé que ya era suficiente para mí — Damián no estaba mirando a la cámara, por lo que no notaba como Ethan se estaba a punto de reírse — Y pasaron cosas y golpea a Kentin…

— _ Oh god _ . Realmente enloqueciste por ese chico —  dijo Ethan sin evitar más su risa — Pero dime exactamente el porqué.

 

Damian rodó lo ojos y torció los labios en señal de fastidio. No estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, ni sus decisiones, la excepción sería haber golpeado a Kentin, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Había sido muy estúpido y se estaba planteando la idea de no seguir contándole a Ethan, porque estaba seguro de que este no le dejaría olvidar sus errores.

 

Luego de unos minutos y la insistencia de Ethan, Damián le contó desde la conversación con Alexy por WoW, cuando Damián pensó que estaba hablando con Armin, hasta el momento en que sus celos y su mala actitud llevaron a Alexy a terminar con él, incluyendo la historia de la pelea con Kentin y la vez en que el padre de Alexy los atrapó en medio de la calle. 

 

Para cuando Damián termino de contar la historia y recriminar a sí mismo, la sonrisa de Ethan había desaparecido, Damián podía contar con una sola mano, las veces en que eso había sucedido.

 

— Eres un idiota — murmuró Ethan — Y Armin es un idiota, pero… Creo que es culpa mía. — agregó sonriendo torpemente Damián lo miró confundido — _ I’m so sorry?  _

— ¿Que hiciste Ethan?, dime antes de que empiece a pensar lo peor…

 

Ethan suspiró.

 

 

 

Cuando Kentin regresó a la mesa, Alexy estaba totalmente descompuesto. 

 

El castaño le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y Alexy simplemente respondió que quería irse, Kentin tomó parte de las bolsas de inmediato y salieron del centro comercial. Alexy no dijo nada en el autobús, y el de ojos verdes no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

 

Luego de la primera cuadra, Alexy se detuvo en de repente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  

 

— ¿Alex?

— Es un estúpido — gruñó Alexy confundiendo a Kentin — ¿Porque no puede simplemente dejarme en paz? — agregó antes de estrellar su teléfono contra el suelo. 

 

Kentin se apresuró a detenerlo cuando Alexy intentó seguir destruyendo el aparato.

 

— ¡Basta ya, Alexy! Vas a lastimarte — Alexy lo miró como diciendo: ¿en serio? — Más de lo que ya estas. No te hagas más daño, ¿Vale?

 

Alexy suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

 

— Lo siento, yo perdí la cabeza — dijo Alexy, sintiéndose idiota mientras recogía los restos de su celular.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — preguntó y Alexy asintió mientras comenzaba a andar.

 

Empezó por explicarle porque quería destrozar su móvil.

 

Unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños, Alexy, había comenzado a repartir invitaciones y a avisarles a sus compañeros de su antiguo instituto, entre ellos estaba Dennis, a quien en su momento creyó su mejor amigo. Denis había no sólo rechazado su invitación, si no que había agregado que no se sentía a gusto con las personas como Alexy. 

 

Días después, movido por su estupidez, Dennis, le había dicho cosas demasiado ofensivas, y comenzó a acosarlo, enviando mensajes y fotografías desagradables, de vez en cuando llamaba con el afán de molestarlo. 

 

Alexy trato de ignorarlo, pero había veces en la que Dennis lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y le respondía, sólo para que todo resultará peor. Al principio pensó que no le afectaba pero pronto se dió cuenta de que no era así. Cuando se cansó de las estupideces de Dennis, le contó a Mark y él le aconsejo que le dijera a sus padres. Alexy, no le hizo caso del todo, pero le dijo a su hermano, intentaron solucionar las cosas pero al final acabaron por decirle a sus padres. 

 

Kentin recordó haber visto a Alexy mal, después de una llamada a la que él y Armin habían respondido. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él también le había dicho las mismas cosas  horribles a Alexy.

 

 

Alexy pensó que se había acabado, pero no sabía que Armin estuvo haciéndose pasar por una chica para molestar a Dennis, hasta que este comenzó a molestarlo de nuevo. 

 

— Vaya idiota. — murmuró Kentin a lo que Alexy asintió.

— ¿ Armin o Dennis?

—  Los dos, creo que en realidad, todos los chicos con los que tratas, me incluyó en ello. Alexy, deberías tener más cuidado con quien te relacionas —  el comentario hizo reír a Alexy —  ¿Cuando empezó de nuevo?

—  Cuando Damián comenzó a ignorarme. —  Kentin se sintió palidecer, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

— Por eso estabas enfadado con Armin y por eso mismo has estado tan triste. — murmuró sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo — No sólo tiene que ver con lo que Damián ha hecho… — Alexy asintió.

— Es muy vergonzoso — expresó Alexy — No podía decirles a las chicas. No quería contarte a ti, Mark no podía ayudar y Damián… Damián ni siquiera quería verme…

 

Kentin detuvo su andar y abrazó con fuerza al gemelo. Alexy agradeció el gesto, necesitaba de ese abrazo. 

 

 

 

 

Damián observó a Ethan sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

— ¿Que? — preguntó mirando fijamente  la imagen de su amigo, Ethan suspiró de nuevo.

— Yo hable con Armin unas semanas después de que te mudaras, ¡no olvides que yo también lo conozco de WoW! — enfatizó como un argumento para defenderse — Me contó que había descubierto que  _ Aaron _ , se mudó a la misma ciudad que él y ahora era su compañero de clases y se la pasaba pegado a su hermano. Me pareció gracioso y le dije que eras amigo mío y que te conocía de toda la vida — agregó rascándose la nuca en señal de desesperación — Me hizo preguntas, ¡que no recuerdo!, pero sí recuerdo que le dije que era raro que tú estuvieras tan pegado a una persona, a menos que te gustara, pero en ese caso no habría problema, porque te aburres fácilmente de las personas o no las tomas en serio...

— Voy a golpearte Ethan — interrumpió Damián apretando los puños mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

— Lo siento, Damián. No era mi intención, yo no sabía nada de lo que estabas haciendo. No pensé que realmente quisieras a Alexy… ¡No es mi culpa!

— No, es la mía. 

— Damián… — El aludido volvió la vista a la pantalla, no dijo nada más y finalizó la llamada. 

 

Estaba profundamente decepcionado. 

 

 

 

Cuando Armin abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrar a Damián ahí y menos con ese porte tan apesadumbrado.

 

— ¿No estabas castigado? — interrogó el gemelo mientras lo dejaba pasar.

— Si, pero no importa — respondió Damian rápidamente — ¿Esta Alexy?

— Aún no vuelve ¿Querías verlo?

— No, en realidad, yo… vine a disculparme.

— Eh, ¿conmigo? ¿Porque? — preguntó Armin confundido.

— Te he tratado como un inmaduro y un estúpido y exagerado hermano sobreprotector. Pensaba que estabas loco y que me juzgabas sin conocerme…— dijo mirando a sus zapatos, no había querido sentarse.

— Damián, me estas asustando…

— Te disculpaste conmigo, por haber mentido, ya sabes, cuando comencé a salir con Alex. Yo dije que estaba bien, que no importaba y contradictoriamente, acepte que te culparas de los problemas y sumado a todo eso, todavía me atreví a asegurarte que éramos amigos. Mentí, no te creía mi amigo, y mucho menos acepte tus disculpas. 

— Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta, Damián — expresó el gemelo cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo sé soy un cabezota. El caso es que hable con Ethan y me contó lo que te dijo sobre mi... personalidad y entonces entendí porque actuaste como lo hiciste…

— Dam, basta. No es culpa de Eitan…

— Ethan — corrigió Damián.

— Como sea. Lo que dijo estuvo mal, pero lo que yo hice también y todo es consecuencia de lo otro. No te mortifiques, ni tampoco te enfades con Aiton...

— Ethan…

— Da igual — respondió con una media sonrisa Acepto tus disculpas, si tu aceptas las mías. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, somos amigos. Y lo más importante es que arregles lo que se rompió con Alex. Te ayudare, si quieres. 

 

Damián sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor con su conciencia tras haberse disculpado, indirectamente. Realmente no esperaba que Armin se lo tomara de esa manera un tanto desinteresada, pero en el fondo lo agradecía, no quería terminar peleando por eso.

 

— Gracias, Armin.

— No hay de que. No se como quedaste con Eitan...

— Ethan.

— Eso dije, Aitan — Damián rodó lo ojos y Armin se echó a reír — El punto es que tal vez deberías perdonarlo y/o disculparte. Si en verdad son amigos de toda la vida, como él me dijo, no dejes que algo como lo que pasó lo arruine. Yo no lo conozco, pero sé que no lo hizo con mala intención.

— No estás sonando como tú mismo Armin, ¿te sientes bien?

— Si, sólo robaba el monólogo de Alexy, cuando le conté sobre lo que Ethen, me dijo sobre ti, se preocupo porque fueran a pelearse por nuestra culpa. 

— Dos preguntas, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Alexy? y ¿Cuántas veces eres capaz de cambiarle el nombre a una sola persona?

— Tantas veces como se me ocurra, Dan — Damián lo miró con gesto de pocos amigos y Armin volvió a reír — Y se lo dije después de la tutoría fallida en tu casa. Alexy me preguntó porque me comportaba tan idiota, porque sabía que era adrede y no le había querido decir antes, entonces le di mis razones, una era lo que me dijo tu amigo… ¿Te molesta? — Damián negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— Debo irme — dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 

Ya estaba lejos de la puerta cuando escuchó que Armin le llamaba.

 

— ¡¿Ahora si somos amigos?! — Damián no pudo evitar reír.

— Lo somos — confirmó haciendo que Armin también sonriera.

 

 

Cuando Damián llegó a su casa, decidió que hablaría con Ethan al día siguiente. Ya no estaba enfadado con él pero podía hacerlo creer que sí un rato más. Como de costumbre, estaba por  marcar su mensajes como leídos, pero el mensaje que Armin le había dejado llamó su atención.

 

**“No vayas a la escuela mañana”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones varias:
> 
> 1.- Damián e Ethan estaban conversando en inglés. Poner toda su conversación en inglés habría sido muy laborioso y desentonaria un tanto con el fic, además de que habría que agregarse traducción y mejor no. Por eso solo hubo ¿4 palabras? en inglés.  
> 2.- Ethan sabe francés. Puede entenderlo un 80% al leerlo y escucharlo. Y puede escribirlo en un 70% pero a la hora de hablarlo no da una xD. Por esta razón pudo comunicarse con Armin (aunque si me lo preguntan yo creo que Armin si medio entiende el inglés)  
> 3.- Mar, ya saben la chica de la librería. Es un 93% relleno y un 7% importante para la trama. No la olviden.   
> 4.- Mark: Él, de momento está pensado como un rival para Damián, es un personaje que comencé a planear a introducir a la historia por ahi de enero. Apenas se presenta y llegó para robarle el puesto a quien sería el verdadero rival de Damián, pero ya lo despache así que ya no importa. Espero que Mark les agrade tanto como a mi. (PD: Sólo se viste como hipster, no lo es, es tan friki como Dam xD)  
> 5.- Ethan: Si leyeron el especial de cumpleaños de Damián, Navecita, ya lo conocían. Es ese niño pelirrojo que estaba emocionado por jugar con Dam en su fiesta de cumpleaños y al que Damián describió como: escandaloso, inquieto y molesto.   
> El personaje está planeado desde el principio. No iba a aparecer en U y E, si no en la secuela, pero luego me dije a mi misma: ¡Que estupidez! Vas a presentarlo como el mejor amigo de Damián y a decir que no se hablaron por casi un año.   
> Y pues no es justo, para ninguno de los dos, así que helo aquí. Amenlo, el merece mucho amor, miren que soportar a Damián por 10 u 11 años, esta dificil.  
> 6.- Gale y Lory son los padres de Ethan, no les presten atención. Digo, el chico tiene padres y había que mencionarlos, ya lo hice, pueden olvidarlos.  
> 7.- Si la bromas de Ethan les parecen familiares, es que Damián las aprendió de él.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Mnokoori.
> 
> Hola chicas, pues he aquí el capítulo 35. Diría recién salido del horno, pero lo termine de escribir ayer por la noche como a eso de las 10:00 PM y como hoy (miércoles) tenía que ir a un museo y me perdí cuando intente volver a mi casa y no pude publicarlo antes.
> 
> Quería que la última escena fuera entre Dam y Alex, pero aun no es momento y ¡Tenemos nuevos personajes! Los importantes aquí son Mark e Ethan. Ethan ya jugó la parte importante en la trama, aparecerá un par de veces más pero sin tanto peso y Mark… bueno aun no estoy 100% segura de lo que hará, pero va a doler -sobre advertencia no hay engaño-
> 
> ¿Qué les parece Ethan? ¿Y el pequeño vistaso a la infancia de Dam? 
> 
> Espero que este mini giro en la trama les guste y cuentenme que les parecio, y si sus dudas se aclararon o están más confundidas.
> 
> Aprovecho para informarles que estoy yendo a la escuela (por eso fui a un museo y me perdí) desde la semana pasada. Es un curso de 4 hrs diarias por 10 días, llevo 5, asi que envien buena vibra para que todo me salga bien, yo me estoy esforzando mucho, por ustedes y por mi <3\. Una vez que termine pondré manos a la obra en el siguiente capítulo (osea el miercoles de la semana que viene) como ya tengo planeado la mayor parte, lo publicaría el 3 de Junio (¡3 de junio! debo hacer un especial para los gemelos, demonios)
> 
> En fin, me despido...
> 
> Besos <3 
> 
> Siguiente capítulo: Revenge


	37. 36. Revenge

  **Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 36:** _**[Grenade - Bruno Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMe1-EEQP_A)**_

**_Track extra:[Bad To The Bone - Geroge Thorogood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR_VteNpjpU)_ **

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 36:**

**Revenge**

 

Alexy miró a la profesora de ciencias un momento antes de ladear el rostro y llevar una mano a su nuca, suspiró. Delanay lo observó con firmeza y gesto intimidante, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, esperando, impacientemente, a que el chico comenzara a explicar lo que había pasado.

 

Kentin miró a Armin, quien estaba intranquilo y luego a Damián, quien le devolvió el gesto sin inmutarse.

 

Armin había intentado sacar a Alexy del problema en el que se había metido, cargando con la culpa de todo lo sucedido, intentó que sus amigos lo ayudaran, pero ninguno lo apoyó, a pesar de que se trataba de ayudar a Alexy. En todo caso, todo intento había sido en vano en cuanto Alexy entró a la sala de profesores.

 

Alexy los miró un momento, no estaba seguro de que debía decir y que no. Podían hundirse todos o el solo…

 

La profesora interpretó ese gesto como señal de miedo.

 

— Esperen afuera — ordenó Delanay — Hablare con el señor Alexy a solas.

 

Kentin intercambio una mirada con Alexy antes de salir, Armin apretó el hombro de su gemelo, como deseándole suerte y Damián salió sin más.

 

Alexy maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió que la venganza era una buena idea.

 

 

 

 

 

Damián caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a su casillero. Había hecho caso omiso a la advertencia de Armin, ya que para él carecía de sentido. Observó a Rosalya pasar a su lado a pasos agigantados, con gesto ensombrecido y algo alterada, internamente se preguntó qué le estaría pasando a la albina para tener semejante pinta.

 

Abrió su casillero y cuando se disponía a buscar lo que se necesitaba, la voz de Valya, pidiéndole a Rosalya que se tranquilizara un poco, llamó su atención, las chicas pasaron a sus espaldas. Damián sacudió la cabeza, intentando no distraerse demasiado con el tema, que no era de su incumbencia. Habiendo tomado lo que necesitaba, se disponía a cerrar el locker, cuando un pequeño objeto brillante en una de las esquinas, lo detuvo.

 

Se trataba de un anillo, a su juzgar, muy fino y costoso. Tenía incrustaciones y estaba coronado con una rosa, de lo que creía eran diamantes, y un un corazón de zafiro. Lo observó un momento, tratando de averiguar por qué hacía ahí y a quién pertenecía. Le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

 

Estaba guardado el anillo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, cuando sintió el peso de alguien obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos, sujeto los brazos de su atacante, en un movimiento torpe, intentando evitar caer al suelo.

 

— ¡Pensé que podría derribarte! — dijo Alexy riendo animadamente, mientras Damán lo soltaba.

 

Alexy aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del inglés, mientras sonreía traviesamente. Damián lucía confundido, lo que causó que Alexy soltara una risilla.

 

— ¿Eh? — balbuceo Damián sorprendido.

 

Trató de comprender qué estaba pasando. No esperaba que Alexy fuera a saltarle encima, inclusive se había preparado psicológicamente para el rechazo de Alexy, con el que pensó que tendría que lidiar. Pero en su lugar, el chico estaba, casi colgando de su cuello. Damián se fijó en la mirada que Alexy le dedicaba, había algo que no podía describir, en esos intensos ojos violetas.

 

— ¿Que pasa? — interrogó Alexy ladeando el rostro, como si de esa manera pudiera descifrar lo que Damián pensaba.

— Nada… — respondió con la intención de guardarse lo que estaba pensando.

— Nada… — repitió Alexy, mientras obligaba a la mirada huidiza de Damián a fijarse en él.

— Es sólo que pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo y no ibas a hablarme… como ayer — expresó con un deje de malestar.

 

La expresión de Alexy se ensombreció un momento, Damián quiso creer que se debía a que el gemelo se sentía culpable por sus acciones.

 

— No debí hacerte eso… Lo siento — dijo acercándose más hacia Damián — Puedo ser un poco idiota a veces ¿Me perdonas? — preguntó mientras pegaba su frente a la del otro.

 

La idea de decirle que no, pasó por la mente de Damián, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de hilar sus ideas en ese momento.

 

— Te perdono — murmuró rodeando la cintura de Alexy, abrazándolo con afecto.

 

Alexy ladeo el rostro y rompió la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, cerró los ojos mientras unía sus labios a los de Damián. El gesto sorprendió a Damián, quien tardó unos segundos, antes de imitar el gesto de Alexy y cerrar los ojos para corresponder al beso.

 

No pudo evitar pensar en que realmente no entendía a Alexy, ni lo que quería lograr, pero en ese momento su cerebro le pedía dejar de pensar en ello y disfrutarlo.

 

Para su infortunio, no duró lo suficientemente, ya que el celular de Alexy comenzó a sonar. El de mirada violácea, se alejó un poco de Damián, quien soltó su cintura para darle espacio, para buscar su móvil en sus bolsillos. Al inglés, le causó gracia el gesto enfadado que Alexy mostraba.

 

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó Damián al ver la pantalla agrietada.

— Lo arroje al piso he intenté pisarlo — respondió como si nada mientras intentaba introducir el patrón de desbloqueo en la pantalla casi inservible.

— ¿Puedo saber porqué?

— ¿Mhn? — respondió Alexy mientras una sonrisa con cierto toque de malicia se dibujaba en su rostro.

 

Damián pensó que Alexy estaba haciendo alguna travesura, de la que claramente no era parte.

 

— Te contaré luego ¿Vale? — dijo mientras dejaba que el brazo, que había mantenido apoyado sobre el hombro de Damián, bajará hasta tomarle la mano, mientras con la otra guardaba su móvil.

— Vale — respondió desganado.

 

Alexy le sonrió suspicaz y con la mano libre acarició el cabello que se arremolinaba en la nuca de Damián.

 

— Te veo en clase,  _ krasivyy _ — dijo Alexy mientras le giñaba un ojo.

 

Damián ladeo la cabeza, confundido por su nuevo mote, ya que no tenía idea de que significaba.

 

Alexy se dio el lujo de reírse y pellizcar una de las mejillas de Damián, antes de alejarse. Damián no soltó la mano de Alexy hasta que no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo.

Una vez que Alexy desapareció del pasillo, Damián escondió la cara en su casillero.

 

— «¿Porque eres tan débil, Damián» — se lamentó y acto seguido se enderezó y levantó la cabeza, retomando su porte altivo.

 

Podía odiarse a sí mismo por sus acciones, pero aún le quedaba algo de dignidad.

 

O al menos quería convencerse de ello.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Damián entró al aula, se encontró con Rosalya escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras Valya trataba de consolarla. Su primer inclinación fue la de pasar de largo e ignorar el asunto, sin embargo, optó por la segunda opción: preguntar que pasaba.

 

Estaba más que claro que él y las chicas tenían un relación pésima, pero, Damián debía admitir, que se debía a que había intentado alejarlas a todas costa. Rosalya aún era intimidarte y Valya aún era demasiado curiosa para su gusto, pero, podía tolerarlas, si no se inmiscuían demasiado en su vida, claro estaba.

 

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó acercándose a las chicas, Valya lo miró algo sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

 

Damián pensaba que Valya lo ignoraría o le respondería secamente, sin lugar a dudas, ese gesto era más de lo que esperaba.

 

Era un buen primer paso.

 

— Rosa perdió el anillo que Leigh le regaló — explicó Valya — No se había dado cuenta hasta ayer por la mañana. Creemos que lo olvido en la cabaña.

— Es demasiado costoso, como para reponerlo — murmuró Rosalya — Leigh no tomará muy bien el hecho de haberlo perdido.

— ¿Como es? — preguntó — Quizás alguien lo haya encontrado, podríamos preguntar por la escuela... — sugirió.

— ¿Nunca lo viste? Siempre lo uso — se quejó Rosalya.

— Realmente no me fijo en los accesorios que los demás usan o dejan de usar — se defendió.

— Rosa — regañó Valya — Es de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante, coronado con una rosa y un zafiro — explicó Valya.

— Preguntaré — respondió Damián alejándose un poco de las chicas con la intención de salir a buscar.

— Damián — llamó Rosalya deteniendo al muchacho que estaba por salir del aula — Gracias — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No hay de qué — dijo él con simpleza saliendo del aula.

 

 

 

 

Damián maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía el anillo en su bolsillo.

 

Cuando Valya le dio la descripción de dicho objeto, su sangre se heló por completo y agradeció que las chicas no hubiesen notado su tensión.

 

El hecho de que el anillo de Rosalya, apareciera en su casillero, no era coincidencia. Alguien, de quien estaba seguro no quería enterarse, le estaba jugando una pésima broma y él no iba dejarse.

 

Sin embargo, no era capaz de decidir cómo debía proceder.

 

No le había dicho a la albina que tenía su anillo, porque, debía admitirlo, temía su reacción. La chica le había parecido tan alterada, que estaba seguro de que lo habría matado en ese instante. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, había sido una mala decisión y si quería salir limpio del asunto, tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

 

Damián suspiró, necesitaba ayuda para solucionar su pequeño percance.

 

 

 

 

Kentin, esperaba que al llegar al instituto, Alexy estuviera ahí, cual Cerbero, aguardando la entrada a su tortura. Y ahí estaba él, con la malicia de una travesura disfrazada en una sonrisa de alegría.

 

— Vas a disfrutar este día — dijo Kentin, con un gesto completamente malhumorado, al pasar a lado del gemelo para entrar.

 

Alexy asintió efusivamente mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

 

Cuando entraron al pasillo, un silbido y las miradas hacia él, no se hicieron esperar. Alexy pensó con diversión que si esa fuera una película, la escena estaría transcurriendo en cámara lenta y con el tema,  _ Bad to the bone _ , ambientandola.

 

Kentin, apretó la cinta de su mochila intentando mantenerse calmado, odiaba ser el centro de atención y Alexy lo había convertido precisamente en eso. Y era aún peor, ya que, la ropa colorida de Alexy, hacía resaltar la falta de color de la suya.

 

— ¿Tienes que caminar a mi lado? — cuestiono Kentin, con el fastidio marcado en cada sílaba.

— Apenas son las nueve y tú ya estás enfadado. Será un día muy largo, Kentinito. — respondió Alexy apresurando el paso para dejarlo.

 

Kentin, contuvo la respiración antes de entrar al aula y abrió la puerta.

 

El aula estaba casi llena, por lo que todos se fijaron en él al entrar, lo que ocasionó que se quedara de pie, como tonto, bajo el marco de la puerta. El silencio que inundó el salón al principio, rápidamente se convirtió en murmullos.

 

Castiel y Armin, sonreían socarronamente, mientras que Alexy se hacía el desentendido garabateando algo en su cuaderno. Kentin, no estaba seguro de sí Damián lo miraba o no, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía. Rosalya le decía algo a Valya al oído mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

 

Kentin se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento y a avanzar hacia su lugar.

 

— Cuidado, el  _ bad boy _ , va a pasar — dijo Castiel, mirando con diversión al castaño, quien hizo acopio de toda su paciencia para no responder nada.

 

Las risas no esperaron, al igual que los comentarios hirientes, de ciertas personas con la cabeza muy inflada.

 

Kentin miró a Alexy, quien le sonrió como si nada pasara, el castaño sintió como si lo odiara. Damián observó discretamente a Kentin, quien escondió el rostro entre sus brazos y la mesa, sentía un poco de pena por él, ya que pensaba, que había pocas cosas peores, además que tener que lucir como algo que no eres, peor aún si te forzaban a ello. Creía entender porque Kentin lo había permitido, siendo que él mismo había cambiado de look, alguna vez, por Alexy, pero los motivos eran totalmente diferentes.

 

Cuando Kentin volvió a enderezarse, Alexy de inmediato lo obligó a girar hacia él y comenzó a pasarle las manos por el cabello, con la intención de peinarlo. El castaño forcejeo con Alexy, lo que solo provocó que el cabello de Kentin quedará totalmente despeinado.

 

La profesora de ciencias llegó antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo.

 

No está de más decir, que en cuanto su mirada se posó en Kentin una mueca de confusión se dibujó en su rostro, que habitualmente está serio. El gesto de la profesora no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

 

 

 

 

 

Al término de la clase, Kentin salió rápidamente, Valya tomó sus cosas como le fue posible y lo siguió.

— Así que fuiste de compras — interrogó Rosalya, mientras observaba al gemelo recoger sus cosas.

— Sip. Quería un estilo más steampunk o postapocalíptico, pero, eran un tanto exagerados.

— Con el gótico se hubiera visto como una rara mezcla de Lyss y Damián — dijo la albina mirando al aludido.

— Si, talvez… — respondió Alexy mirando a Damián.

— No van a vestirme como gótico — sentenció el muchacho.

— Vale — respondió Alexy sonriente.

 

Alexy terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió junto a Rosa del aula.

 

Damián los miró alejarse y suspiró, aún no sabía qué hacer con el anillo de Rosalya.

 

— ¿Y ese suspiró?

— Ah, Armin ¿sigues aquí?

— No, soy un holograma — respondió con sarcasmo — Entonces, ¿me dirás qué sucede?

 

Damián observó a la nada un momento, antes de decidir que confiaría en Armin.

 

 

 

 

— Solo dale el anillo, Dam. Todo saldrá contraproducente si intentas hacer que “mágicamente aparezca” entre sus cosas — sugirió Armin.

— Entonces dáselo tú.

— ¡Estas loco! Me gustaría mantener mi cabeza unida al resto de mi cuerpo, gracias — respondió con ademanes exagerados.

— Bueno, pues a mi también me gusta mi cabeza dónde está — Armin rodó los ojos y suspiró tendiendo la mano exageradamente.

— Dámelo, yo se lo daré… cobarde — Damián lo miró con mala cara mientras buscaba el anillo en su bolsillo.

 

Ninguno notó cuando Rosalya entró al aula en donde estaban, y mientras Damián le entregaba el anillo a Armin ella gritó enfadada. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Rosalya ya les había arrebatado la joya.

 

— ¡¿Lo tenías desde un principio?! — cuestionó la chica, Damián no pudo articular palabra alguna, lo que acabo de convencer a la albina de que no estaba equivocada — ¡Y pensar que confié en ti! ¡Mentiroso!

— Te equivocas Rosalya, yo no tomé tu anillo — dijo Damián ignorando los comentarios que la aludida había hecho.

— ¿Y porque lo tenías? ¡¿Porque querías que fuera Armin quien me lo devolviera?! — interrumpió.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alexy entrando al salón atraído por los gritos de su amiga.

 

Damián calló y Rosalya estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el anillo era muy importante para ella y la idea de haberlo perdido le había hecho pasar un muy mal rato. Que Damián hubiese fingido intentar ayudarla le molestaba demasiado. Tenía la intención de darle una oportunidad que le había negado para conocerse mejor, pero no iba a perdonarle lo que acababa de hacer.

 

— ¡Damián robó mi anillo! — acusó Rosalya.

— Lo encontré... — respondió el inglés, intentando mantener la calma — Deja de acusarme de algo que no hice, Rosalya.

 

La joven, hizo un intento de abofetear a Damián, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alexy la detuvo.

 

— Sé que no me crees, Alexy. Pero, Damián es un ladr...

— Está claro que no me vas a escuchar. — interrumpió Damián, no iba a dejar que Rosalya lo difamara frente a Alexy — Puedes creer lo que se te dé la gana. A mi no me importa lo que tú o cualquier otra persona piense de mi. — sentenció Damián, en un tono serio y arrogante.

 

Rosalya no supo qué responder y Damián salió del aula sin decir nada más. Alexy miró a su hermano un momento antes de seguir a Damián.

 

Damián se sentía algo estúpido, mientras se preguntaba si no habría sido más viable entregar el anillo a Rosalya en cuanto pregunto por él. Aun a sabiendas de aquello, su enfado era más grande. Nada le daba el derecho a Rosalya de haberle hablado de esa manera y menos en frente de alguien más, él se había equivocado, pero no era como si no fuera a devolverlo. Además, ¿Para qué demonios querría el anillo de Rosalya? No le servía para nada.

 

Damián volteo para enfrentar a la persona que lo estaba siguiendo, su gesto de enfado se esfumó en cuanto vio a Alexy, a escasos centímetros de él. Su movimiento había sido tan repentino que Alexy apenas había tenido tiempo de detenerse, antes de chocar con él.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó Damián.

— Eso pasa cuando sigues a alguien en silencio. — respondió Alexy sonriendo — ¿Estás bien?

— Si lo dices por lo que dijo Rosalya. Si, solo me molesta el hecho de que haya intentado hacerme quedar mal frente a ti. Yo no hice nada de lo que me acusa.

— Lo sé — respondió Alexy — No tienes porqué decir nada, ni excusarte conmigo. Te conozco, Dam y yo confió en ti.

 

Damián sonrió y abrazó a Alexy, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

 

 

 

La escena que Valya encontró frente a su casillero, no pudo dejarla más anonadada. No se atrevía a acercarse para intentar quitar lo que ahora adornaba su puerta, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que aquel locker le pertenecía. Poco a poco aquella caja de metal fue rodeándose de curiosos.

 

— Deberías decirle a tu novio que tu casillero no es lugar para colgar su ropa interior — dijo Castiel en un susurró parándose al lado de Valya, que lo miraba con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y la boca abierta, por su atrevimiento.

 

Castiel se rió alto.

 

— Cierra la boca, tabla. Te van a entrar moscas. — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba al casillero para descolgar los boxers de la puerta.

 

Valya pensó que todo terminaba ahí, pero se equivocaba.

 

 

 

 

Castiel espero a que el aula estuviera casi llena y entró agitando aquella prenda cual bandera.

 

— ¡Oye! ¡No deberías dejar tus calzones en el casillero de tu novia! — los presentes voltearon a mirarse y Castiel se plantó frente al asiento de Kentin, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. — Te estoy hablando a ti, cachorro.

 

Kentin, que no había prestado atención a lo que Castiel decía hasta ese momento, enrojeció de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, aquella prenda le pertenecía.

 

— N-no es mío — intentó defenderse y se maldijo por haber tartamudeado.

— Tu cara no está de acuerdo con lo que dices — se burló — ¿Crees que cambiar de apariencia te da el derecho a ser un cretino?

— ¡Dije que no me pertenecen, estúpido!

— Oh, bueno. Entonces, no va a importarte si hago esto — dijo doblándolo como una pelota y lanzándolo hacia el primero que vio.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — se quejó, Armin al tiempo que golpeaba el proyectil de regreso, para evitar que le diera en la cara.

 

Castiel lo lanzó esta vez hacia Damián que decidió simplemente esquivarlo, lo que ocasionó que la pelota saliera por la ventana.

 

Alguien maldijo, mientras los chicos se asomaban en la ventana, para asegurarse de que ningún profesor lo hubiese visto.

 

— ¿Que hacen en la ventana? — preguntó el señor Farrés al entrar al aula.

— El perro de la directora escapó de nuevo y hay un alumno persiguiéndolo — dijo Nathaniel mientras todos volvían a su lugares.

— Ya veo, intenten no distraerse con ello. Ustedes, — dijo señalando a Kentin y Damián — Por favor. Vayan a la biblioteca a pedir el equipo de proyección y tráiganlo.

 

 

 

 

Los chicos, esperaban a que la bibliotecaria encontrará los formularios que había que rellenar para prestarles el equipo. Kentin suspiro, llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y cambio de pie en el que apoyaba el peso, necesitaba ir al baño, pero no quería ir, puesto que los pantalones que llevaba eran un verdadero problema al ponerlos. Temía no poder volver a subirlos si los bajaba.

 

— Ya vuelvo — dijo, dándose por vencido.

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza, sin prestarle atención.

 

Cuando Kentin volvió a la biblioteca, Damián ya no estaba ahí, Le preguntó a la bibliotecaria, quien le dijo que acababa de irse al piso de arriba por el equipo, Kentin agradeció y salió del lugar.

 

No encontró a Damián en la planta, y tras esperar unos minutos volvió al salón. Damián no estaba ahí.

 

— ¿Y el equipo? — preguntó el señor Farrés al verlo.

— La bibliotecaria no encuentra los formularios. Dijo que le avisara que tardará un poco más — mintió.

— De acuerdo, no hay problema. — respondió el profesor y tras asentir Kentin volvió a salir.

 

Kentin volvió sobre sus pasos, preguntándose en dónde se había metido Damián. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, observó a Damián bajando con una pequeña maleta que contenía lo necesario para .

 

— ¿Estuviste arriba todo el tiempo? — cuestionó Kentin.

— Fuí por las llaves a la dirección — dijo Damián tranquilamente. — Tardaste demasiado.

 

Kentin lo observo un momento antes de seguirlo por el pasillo, de vuelta a la clase.

 

 

 

La clase de Farrés terminó y como es de esperarse, los alumnos corrieron a los pasillos.

 

— Val, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kentin, caminando por el pasillo a lado de su novia.

— Lo estaré hasta que alguien se de cuenta de que era mi casillero — dijo Valya con un suspiro.

— Lo siento — murmuró Kentin con gesto apenado, mientras se detenía frente a su casillero.

— No es tu culpa ¿O sí? — Kentin negó con la cabeza — Lo sabía… pero entonces ¿eran tuyos?

 

Kentin lo miró con los ojos como plato, la boca abierta y las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba que Valya fuera a hacerle esa pregunta.

 

— ¡No me mires así! — se quejó Valya, ahora ella también estaba sonrojada.

 

Las palabras de la muchacha no hicieron más que aumentar la vergüenza del castaño.Kentin agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Se rasco la nuca pensando en que responder.

 

— Tal vez — murmuró Kentin.

 

Valya lo miró sorprendida y sin poder pronunciar otra palabra.

 

— Y… — Valya paso saliva tratando de no lucir tan avergonzada — ¿Quien crees que haya puesto eso en mi casillero?

— En realidad no se me ocurre nadie.

— ¿Sabes que Rosa dice que Damián robó su anillo?

— No… — respondió el castaño — Espera, ¿insinuas que fue Damián quién te jugó esa broma? — Valya se encogió de hombros — Val...

— Sólo es un idea ¿sí? Alexy dice que Damián no lo hizo, que no es capaz de algo así.

— Yo tampoco lo creo. Alexy lo conoce mejor que nadie, si él dice no lo hizo, es verdad.

 

Valya hizo un mohín infantil. Kentin le sonrió y llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente. Valya lo observó con expresión risueña y sonrió tímidamente, Kentin se inclinó para besarla. Valya cerró lo ojos y el castaño la imito unos segundos después.

Una vez que se separaron Valya dijo que tenía que hablar con Rosalya, Kentin asintió y la observó alejarse por el pasillo.

 

Lo siguiente de lo que Kentin se enteró, fue de que Castiel lo arrojaba contra los casilleros.

 

— Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta. ¡Te crees muy gracioso llenando mi casillero de tus porquerías!

— ¡No se de qué demonios hablas!

— ¡¿Que no?! — gruñó de nuevo el pelirrojo, golpeando a Kentin contra los casilleros — Fuiste el único que salió del salón.

 

Kentin proceso las palabras de Castiel y enfureció, no tenía idea de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, pues conocía perfectamente quién si, el no había sido el único en salir del salón.

 

Reunió sus fuerzas, empujó a Castiel para librarse de él y trotó por el pasillo para ir a buscar al culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

Castiel sonrió al ver al castaño alejarse. Había cumplido su parte del trato y ahora, alguien le debía el almuerzo de toda la semana.

 

 

 

 

Kentin, imitó lo hecho antes por Castiel con él y golpeó a Damián contra los casilleros. Armin que estaba a lado del inglés, se alejó lentamente, esperando no ser visto.

 

— ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?! — bramó Damián empujando al castaño, que se tambaleó un poco por la fuerza.

— ¡Tu eres el maldito problema! La situación es bastante obvia. Pero supongo que tendré que dibujarte un diagrama.

 

Damián se rió, ante el dèjá vu de esa escena.

 

— Tienes una oportunidad para explicarte, antes de que te rompa los dientes — anunció Damián.

— Hablo de tu bromita a Castiel de la que intentaste culparme. No intentes alegar inocencia. Eres el único que cree tener motivos para fastidiarme.

 

Damián rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado antes de darse la vuelta. No valía la pena caer en las provocaciones del cachorro.

 

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi vida no gira entorno a ti. No perdería mi tiempo gastandote bromas de mal gusto en una ridícula vendetta infantil.

— ¿Que? — preguntó Kentin con gesto confundido.

 

Algo en la actitud y las palabras de Damián lo habían pensar en que se equivocaba.

 

— ¡¿Que estás sordo?! Dije que no perdería mi tiempo gastandote bromas de mal gusto en una ridícula vendetta infantil.

— Vendetta infantil… — repitió Kentin mientras Damián lo miraba a la expectativa. — ¡Voy a matarlo! — anunció el castaño pasando a lado de Damián.

 

 

 

 

 

Alexy volteo hacia los costados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo, acto seguido abrió el casillero frente a sí y sonrió al ver el interior perfectamente acomodado, no esperaba otra cosa.

 

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de empezar a divagar, volvió a mirar a su al rededor antes de agacharse para recoger la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo. Revisó que el interior de esta contuviera todo lo que debía. Movió los libros y el resto de las cosas que había en el casillero, para que la bolsa pudiera entrar.

 

De los bolsillos de su sudadera, saco una planilla de post-it donde ya había escrito algunas cosas y comenzó a pegarlas en el interior de la puerta del casillero. Volteo nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Kentin se acercaba por el pasillo y no estaba feliz.

 

— ¡Mierda! — murmuró el gemelo mientras dejaba las cosas que faltaban dentro del casillero y lo cerraba de golpe.

 

Alexy corrió por el pasillo, Kentin negó con la cabeza y corrió tras de él, sabía que sería fácil alcanzarlo.

 

— ¡Vuelve aquí Leblanc! — gritó Kentin cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Alexy lo escuchara.

 

El aludido negó con la cabeza mientras aceleraba sus carrera. Se resbaló al girar en uno de los pasillos, pero no podía darse el lujo de caer, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a mantener el equilibrio.

 

Damián se encontraba interrogado a Armin. Estaba tratando que el gemelo le explicara qué demonios estaba pasando, cuando Alexy pasó corriendo a todo lo que daba a su lado y Kentin tras de él, tan sólo unos segundos después.

 

— Ahí van tus respuestas — dijo Armin.

 

Armin corrió hacia el siguiente pasillo, con la intención de alcanzar a su hermano antes que Kentin y lo logró, pero, para su mala suerte su plan de ayuda falló.

 

Había puesto el pie para que Kentin se tropezara, pero había ocasionado que su hermano también cayera.

 

Alexy sintió un ardor en sus rodillas, los raspones que tenía por la caída del árbol aun lo molestaban. Kentin, que había caído sobre él aprovechó la ventaja que tenía, tomó uno de su brazos y lo torció en la espalda del gemelo.

 

— ¡Maldita sea, Kentin! ¡Me lastimas! — se quejó Alexy removiendose bajo el peso de Kentin.

— ¡Te lo buscaste, Alexy! — acusó Kentin manteniéndolo a raya.

— ¡Tú empezaste! — se defendió Alexy.

 

Armin tiró de Kentin para alejarlo de su hermano, el militar cayó de espaldas al suelo dándole la oportunidad a Alexy de levantarse, sin embargo Armin no pudo retener a Kentin por lo que este también se levantó y tomando a Alexy por los brazos lo azotó contra los casillero.

Alexy se quejó.

 

— ¿Realmente vas golpearme por eso? — preguntó Alexy forcejeando para liberarse del agarre del castaño.

— ¿Te parece poco?

— Kentin, déjalo de una vez — pidió Armin — Sólo fue una broma.

 

Kentin miró enfadado a Armin y Alexy aprovechó la distracción de Kentin para librarse de su agarre. Alexy intentó alejarse por la derecha, pero Kentin le bloqueó el paso.

 

— ¿Vamos a bailar? — preguntó Alexy con el sarcasmo marcado en cada sílaba.

 

Kentin tomo a Alexy por el cuello de la camisa e hizo ademán de intentar golpearlo en la cara, Armin intentó detenerlo pero terminó con un codazo de Kentin directo en la nariz.

 

Damián, se abrió paso entre los alumnos que se habían aglomerado alrededor de la pelea y separó a Kentin de Alexy. No los había seguido en el momento porque pensó que se trataba de uno de sus juegos, pero, luego de que el bullicio que causaban se extendiera por los pasillos, había decidido intervenir antes de que un profesor lo hiciera.

 

— ¿Que rayos crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó cómo una clara amenaza hacia el castaño — No puedes ir inculpando a medio instituto por la tonta broma que te hicieron y mucho menos a Alex.

— Realmente voy a tener que hacerte un diagrama ¿no? — expresó con sarcasmo — Alexy es el responsable de todas las bromas e intentó hacerte pasar por el culpable.

— Aún si lo fuera, estas exagerando tu reacción por una cosa bastante estúpida — respondió inmediatamente, ignorando parte del palabrerío de Kentin — Pareciera que ya se te olvidó tu última bromita en el campamento.

— Y parece que a ti ya se te olvidó que te acusaron de ladrón — contraataco.

 

Damian dirigió una rápida mirada a Alexy queriendo estar equivocado en lo que supuso.

 

— ¿Alex, fuiste tú? — preguntó buscando una negativa de lo que Kentin le había dejado bastante claro.

— Yo le dije a Armin que pusiera el anillo en tu casillero — confesó, negarlo todo solo pondría las cosas peor.

 

Damian comprendió, en ese instante, la advertencia que Armin le había dado el día anterior – que había ignorado – así como su extraño comportamiento. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

 

Esa mañana, todo había sido tan repentino y ahora entendía porque Alexy no lo había rechazado e inclusive lo había besado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sus disculpas no habían sido sinceras, y él como un idiota le creyó cada palabra que pronunció. Aún cuando Rosalya lo acusó, se atrevió a seguirlo y decirle que confiaba en él, se sentía tan molesto y estúpido.

 

Se hizo presente la inminente llegada de los profesores.Obligaron a los alumnos curiosos a volver a su aulas, mientras Delanay observaba a los cuatro jóvenes con dureza.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? — ella, ya conocía algunos detalles, pero esperaba que sus alumnos fueran capaces de responderle.

 

Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada.

 

— Señor Alexy, vaya a la enfermería y después lo veo en dirección — el aludido la observó confundido — Tiene un poco de sangre en la ropa. Supongo que se debe a sus heridas por la caída del árbol.

 

Alexy maldijo mentalmente mientras veía su ropa, Kentin había conseguido lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó. Los otros tres no tuvieron de otra más que seguir a la profesora.

 

 

 

 

Alexy miró a la profesora de ciencias un momento antes de ladear el rostro y llevar una mano a su nuca, suspiró. Delanay lo observó con firmeza y gesto intimidante, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, esperando, impacientemente, a que el chico comenzara a explicar lo que había pasado.

 

Kentin miró a Armin, quien estaba intranquilo y luego a Damián, quien le devolvió el gesto sin inmutarse.

 

Armin había intentado sacar a Alexy del problema en el que se había metido, cargando con la culpa de todo lo sucedido, intentó que sus amigos lo ayudaran, pero ninguno lo apoyó, a pesar de que se trataba de ayudar a Alexy. En todo caso, todo intento había sido en vano en cuanto Alexy entró a la sala de profesores.

 

Alexy los miró un momento, no estaba seguro de que debía decir y que no. Podían hundirse todos o el solo...

 

La profesora interpretó ese gesto como señal de miedo.

 

— Esperen afuera — ordenó Delanay — Hablare con el señor Alexy a solas.

Kentin intercambio una mirada con Alexy antes de salir, Armin apretó el hombro de su gemelo, como deseándole suerte y Damián salió sin más.

 

Alexy maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió que la venganza era una buena idea.

 

— Señor Alexy. Se que esto puede ser difícil, sin embargo necesito que sea sincero conmigo, para que pueda ayudarlo. — dijo la mujer con calma.

— Disculpe profesora, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

— Los otros profesores y yo hemos notado algunos cambios en usted y sus relación con su compañeros, desde la llegada de Damián. Creemos que pueden estarlo... intimidando.

— Tendrá que disculparme si sueno maleducado. Pero, exactamente ¿qué es lo que los hace creer eso?

— Sus notas han bajado considerablemente. Hemos notado que pelea constantemente con “sus amigos” y su hermano. Y en general usted, se comporta de manera diferente. — expresó Delanay con cautela — Alexy, hace algunas semanas su compañera Peggy escribió y publicó un artículo sobre usted y sus amigos…

— ¿Usted cree que me están molestando por ser gay? — exclamó Alexy sin poder evitar mostrar su asombró.

— Aunque bien puede deberse a otra cosa, de momento, todo parece indicar que se trata de eso. Sr. Alexy, nosotros, como profesores, tenemos el deber de enseñar a nuestros alumnos a ser respetuosos y tolerantes con las creencias y gustos ajenos. Estamos tratando de fomentar una institución sana en donde los alumnos puedan desenvolverse libremente. Queremos ayudarlo, pero reitero que debe ser sincero conmigo. ¿Hay alguien que lo esté molestando?

 

Alexy se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Intentó contener la risa que le causaba el discurso de la profesora. No iba a negar que era estimulante y que las intenciones de la profesora eran genuinas. Le alegraba saber que la escuela era capaz de manejar un asunto como ese y le alegraba aún más el hecho de que, afortunadamente, no necesitaba esa ayuda.

 

— Agradezco sus intenciones profesora, pero no es el caso. Mis padres y mis amigos conocían sobre mi orientación desde antes de que Damián apareciera — Alexy medito unos segundos lo que iba a decir — No me siento muy cómodo hablando esto con usted, pero, bueno, supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

 

Delanay observó a Alexy, lucía nervioso y verdaderamente incómodo.

 

Alexy le explicó, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Tuvo que decirle que salió con Dam unos días y que cuando terminaron había estado un poco desanimado. Añadió que en un intento de animarlo Kentin, durante el viaje, lo había arrojado al lago, dos veces, que eso lo había molestado y en consecuencia se estaban jugando bromas.

 

Tras la insistencia de Delanay, Alexy acabo de explicar los detalles de las bromas y después pasó el rato intentando convencer a la profesora de que era el único responsable y de que sus padres eran conscientes de todo lo que hecho, excepto claro, sus bromas de ese día. Delanay salió a informar a los chicos que podían volver a sus clases.

 

— Llamaré a sus padres — anunció la profesora con gesto serio, al volver a entrar a la sala.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza, mientras la profesora entraba a la oficina de la directora.

 

 

 

 

 

Alexy caminaba por el pasillo a lado de su padre. Delanay lo había puesto al tanto de todas sus sospechas y habían charlado un largo rato respecto al tema.

 

Arnaud, conocía bien a su hijo, por lo que intento hacerle comprender a la profesora que Alexy no tenía ningún problema con sus compañeros a excepción de los que él ya había mencionado.

 

Delanay no parecía del todo convencida. Pero, al final dejó que Alexy se marchará con una suspensión de tres días y tarea extra para reponer sus notas.

 

Arnaud, estaba completamente decepcionado por el comportamiento con Alexy.

 

Observó a su hijo caminando a su lado, cabizbajo y no pudo evitar pensar en el pequeño de ojos azules que no quería verlo porque le había prometido a su hermano que no lo dejaría. Suspiró, estaba seguro de que había algo que no les estaba diciendo y debía averiguar qué era y ayudarlo antes de que Alexy se metiera en problemas graves.

 

— Toma lo que necesites. — dijo Arnaud mirando a su hijo — Te esperaré en el auto, por favor, no hagas más locuras — agregó sonriendo y despeinado sus cabellos.

Alexy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó por el pasillo para ir a buscar sus cosas.

 

Se dirigía a la salida cuando decidió hacer una última parada en el casillero de Damián y tomar lo que había dejado ahí antes… si es que aún seguían ahí.

Suspiró, y al igual que la primera vez, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, abrió el casillero y agradeció que todo siguiera como lo había dejado.

 

Tomó los  _ post-it  _ que había arrojado sin cuidado alguno y los guardó en su mochila. Observó un momento los que ya estaban pegados y suspiró desanimado. Había visto la decepción en la mirada de Damián cuando le confesó que había sido obra suya lo del anillo de Rosalya, era mejor que no viera nada de eso, pues lo iba a malinterpretar. Sacó la bolsa que había metido antes y estaba reacomodando las cosas de Damián cuando lo escucho hablar.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — su voz, era una rara mezcla de enojo, tristeza y decepción.

— Nada — respondió Alexy sintiéndose intimidado.

 

Cerró el locker rápidamente y suspiró antes de enfrentar la mirada incriminadora que el otro le dedicaba.

 

— No hice nada Dam. Sé que estás enfadado, pero si me dejas explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme que, Alexy?, ¿Qué tan fácil te resulta engañarme?, ¿Lo divertido que fue burlarte de eso ? — cuestionó dirigiendo su mirada hacia su casillero y luego a la bolsa que Alexya aún tenía entre sus manos — ¿El hecho de que estabas por volver a hacerlo? — agregó sintiéndose herido.

— No es lo que piensas, Damián. No te estaba engañando, ni me burlaba de ti. Lo que te dije es verdad — Alexy apretó el aza de la bolsa y suspiró — Sé que esto no parece bueno, pero te juro que no estaba haciendo nada para molestarte.

— No es lo que yo veo en este momento Alex — respondió desviando la mirada apretando los dientes — Incluso me besaste a sabiendas de lo que ibas a hacer, ¿Eso era realmente necesario?

— Que te besara no tiene que ver con lo del anillo…

— Si no fue por eso entonces ¿Porque? ¿Para no sentirte mal contigo mismo ? — interrumpió confrontándolo con la mirada.

 

Alexy suspiro desganado, estaba claro que Damián no estaba dispuesto a conversar tranquilamente con él.

 

— Mi papá me está esperando afuera. Búscame cuando te apetezca escucharme. — dijo con un deje de malestar en su voz, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse antes de que su padre entrara a buscarlo.

 

Se detuvo apenas avanzados unos pasos y miró la bolsa que sostenía. Damián lo vio voltear hacia un lado, como intentando decidir lo que iba a hacer. Alexy regresó sobre sus pasos.

 

— Toma, es tuyo — dijo tendiéndole la bolsa de papel.

 

Damián dudo un momento antes de tomarla, Alexy le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que no hizo más que ofender a Damián. El gemelo se fue antes de que Damián pudiera reclamarle de nuevo.

 

 

— Tardaste demasiado — dijo Arnaud mientras Alexy subía al auto.

— Damián me detuvo en el pasillo. Está enfadado conmigo, otra vez.

— ¿A qué se debe esta vez?

 

Alexy hizo un mohín infantil, pensando en si debería contarle porque estaba enfadado. Había hablado de la broma a Kentin y Valya, pero no sobre el asunto del anillo de Rosalya y Damián.

 

— Te lo diré si prometes no castigarme — Arnaud negó con la cabeza, Alexy se rió.

 

 

 

 

La campana que indicaba el fin de la clase se hizo presente, sacando a Damián de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado de pie a mitad del pasillo luego de que el otro se marchara.

 

La actitud de Alexy lo tenía realmente confundido y demasiado triste para poder pensar con claridad. La imagen que Alexy le estaba mostrando no coincidía con la que el de había hecho en la cabeza.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Kentin acercándose, Damián se sorprendió al escucharlo — Eso sonó raro…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kentin?

— Sólo disculparme por lo que pasó hace un rato. Pensé que Alexy había tenido suficiente con hacerme ver como un payaso y te culpe por algo que no hiciste. Lo siento de verdad.

—Esta bien, ya no tiene importancia — respondió cortante no se sentía con ánimo para hablar con Kentin ni con nadie.

— Bien — respondió Kentin — ¿Sabes algo de Alexy?

— Se fue hace un rato — menciono mirando la bolsa de papel entre sus manos.

 

Kentin notó el gesto de Damián y quiso preguntar de nuevo si se encontraba bien, pero decidió que lo mejor era decir cualquier otra cosa.

 

— Veo que Alexy te dio el regalo. Ayer estaba muy ilusionado mientras lo compraba.

Damián miró confundido al castaño como si no comprendiese lo que acababa de decir, apretó las orillas de la bolsa entre sus manos y fingió saber a qué se refería simplemente asintiendo.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — preguntó Damián tratando de descubrir los motivos de Alexy sin sonar tan directo.

— Es que estaba realmente feliz mientras hablaba con el vendedor, a pesar de que no entendía mucho de lo que le decía. Cuando le pregunté si era para él, me respondió que no. Que había escuchado a una chicas hablar de la edición especial de ese libro y que al momento había pensado en ti y que iba a gustarte. — Kentin había dicho esto con gesto emocionado.

 

Recordar a Alexy de buen humor en la librería lo había hecho olvidar que estaba enojado con él.

 

Damián se mordió los labios sintiéndose culpable, el pensar que Alex se había esmerado, como sólo él sabía hacer, por algo que simplemente pensó que le gustaría, lo hacía creer que él había estado equivocado y que las intenciones con aquella broma eran distintas, como Alexy le había querido explicar. Pese a eso, aún no podía quitarse de encima el sentimiento de traición y tristeza.

 

Sus emociones eran un completo lío y el único que podía resolverlo era el mismo Alexy, escucharía lo que tuviera que decir y después sabría que hacer.

 

— Voy a sonar molesto, pero ¿Estas bien? Parece que vas a desmayarte o algo. — dijo Kentin.

 

Damián se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Kentin no estaba seguro de si eso era normal o no.

 

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito estar solo — respondió buscando una excusa para salir de la conversación.

— De acuerdo — respondió Kentin tranquilamente mientras se alejaba.

 

Debía admitir que esperaba que Damián no le diera la oportunidad de hablarle, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sido todo lo contrario.

 

El timbre volvió a sonar. Aún restaban 4 clases antes de poder ser libres.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alexy se encontraba tendido sobre su cama mirando al techo.

 

Su padre, como parte de su castigo, le había quitado el celular, su portátil y el reproductor, además de recluirlo en su habitación.

 

A punto de morir de aburrimiento, Alexy se levantó sigilosamente y salió de su habitación, con la intención de escuchar lo que sus padres hablaban en la cocina.

 

Desde las escaleras, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada y estaba por volver a encerrarse cuando su madre lo llamó.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alexy al ver la expresión de sus padres.

— Cariño, ¿porque no nos dijiste que Dennis te estaba molestando de nuevo? — preguntó Victoria.

 

Alexy se quedó callado. No sabía que responder a eso.

 

— Estábamos hablando, cuando tú teléfono comenzó a sonar por los mensajes de este niño. Pensamos que lo habíamos resuelto, Alex.

— Armin lo hizo enfadar y me está fastidiando de nuevo. Pensé que al fin me había dejado en paz pero creo que no es el caso. Iba a decirles…

 

Alexy suspiró sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado, y comenzó a contarles todo lo que Dennis le estaba haciendo y cómo eso sumado a los problemas con sus amigos lo estaban haciendo sentir como algo sin importancia.

 

Victoria se acercó a abrazar a su hijo, sabiendo que Alexy lo necesitaba. Los mensajes de aquel chico eran realmente desagradables y humillantes y le dolía que Alexy hubiera intentado hacerle frente solo, de nuevo.

 

Alexy se dejó consolar por su madre.

 

— No quería causarles problemas — murmuró Alexy apenas levantando la cara mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su sudadera.

— Lo sabemos, hijo — dijo Arnaud acariciando los cabellos de Alexy.

De nuevo recordaba al pequeño que habían adoptado varios años atrás.

— Los problemas son lo de menos Alex, antes que nada está tu bienestar. — añadió Arnaud, y Alexy y asintió — Vamos a ponerle punto final a esto ¿Si? Ya no estés triste, sabes que nosotros te apoyamos.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza. Sus padres continuaron diciéndole lo mucho que lo querían, lo importante que era y que no podía permitir que nadie lo hiciera sentir menos.

Luego de un largo rato y un montón de discursos con la intención de subirle el autoestima, volvió a su habitación.

 

No sé sentía tan triste como días atrás. Pero las ganas de desaparecer aún seguían ahí.

 

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba para buscar a Rocket, ya que de momento, no teníanada mejor que hacer más que jugar con el hurón de su hermano. Se había prometido no seguir auto-compadeciéndose y menospreciándose.

 


	38. 37. Prohibido

**Rocola Dalexy:**

**Track 37:** _**[I Feel The Love - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rcDjAaEq94)Tritonal ft. Ross Linch ** _

* * *

 

**Capítulo 37:**

**Prohibido**

 

Damián intentó llamar por quinta vez al teléfono de Alexy, mientras paseaba la yema de sus dedos por la portada del regalo de este.

 

 _Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis_ : había esperado esa edición por meses, pero después de todo lo acontecido simplemente lo había olvidado y aún así estaba entre sus manos, gracias a Alex.

 

Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cuando, desesperadamente, buscaba un seudónimo para escribirle, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría se adaptaba a la sutil pista que buscaba dejar para que esté lograra descubrirlo, hasta que esa saga de libros fue su solución con ese personaje en especial.

 

El sonido del buzón de voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era señal de que una vez más él… no contestaría. La idea de que Alexy simplemente no quisiera hablar con él pasó por su mente, pero busco alejarla enseguida, aún  le queda una opción sólo esperaba que este contestara.

 

**Para Armin:**

_ Armin, Si Kentin no te fracturó la nariz necesito que me hagas un favor  _

**De Armin:**

_ Que tiene que ver mi nariz con lo que quieres que haga? _

**Para Armin:**

_ No mucho en realidad. Sólo me preocupaba que estuvieras tirado en algún rincón, ¿Tu hermano está en casa? _

**De Armin:**

_ Eh, si… si lo estuviste llamando y no te contesto es porque no quiere. _

**De Armin:**

_ Esta bien, no es por eso. Lo castigaron y le quitaron el teléfono y su portátil  _

Damián suspiró al menos no era que no quisiera hablar con él o eso quería creer.

 

**Para Armin:**

_ Podrías darle un mensaje a Alex?  _

**De Armin:**

_ Vale, pero no prometo que llegue tal cual lo envies xD _

**Para Armin:**

_ No será tan difícil de recordar, dile que lo veré en el parque en una hora _

**Para Armin:**

_ Tomaré el favor como tú disculpa por no decirme de la broma •-• _

**De Armin:**

_ No, no. Yo te advertí. Que tú no me entendieras es otra cosa. e.e* _

**Para Armin:**

_ Cómo se supone que entendería esa advertencia? -_- , después hablaremos de ello, no olvides darle el mensaje _

 

Damián hizo  una mueca al recordar que aún estaba castigado. Suspiró pensando en escapar de nuevo, pero estaba casi seguro de que no tendría tiempo de volver antes que su madre, como en ocasiones anteriores. Tenía que entrar una manera de librarse de su castigo y deseaba que fuera tan fácil como sonaba. 

 

 

 

Shantal miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. Se encontraba trabajando en nuevo caso, que la tenía un poco fuera de sí, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo, era tarde para ir a casa a comer con su hijo y puesto que no tenía ganas de llevar el trabajo a su casa, decidió que lo mejor era avisarle a Damián.

 

**Dam**

_ Hola, hijo. _

_Aún estoy en la oficina, no podré ir a comer contigo hoy._ _Lo lamento._

_ Te veré en la noche, hay algunas cosas que debo conversar contigo. _

 

**Mama**

_ No te preocupes. _

_ Te veré en la noche _ ,  _ no te sobreesfuerces. _

 

Damián se apresuró a salir de casa con dirección al parque, agradeciendo que la suerte le sonreía. Quiso cuestionarse qué era lo que su madre quería conversar con él, pero prefería no pensar en ello por el momento.

 

Una vez en el parque, sólo tendría que esperar que Alexy quisiera verlo.

 

 

 

 

 

Armin entró a la habitación de Alexy con la intención de informarle que desde hace cerca de diez minutos, Damián lo estaba esperando en el parque. 

 

Había ido a decirle, luego de recibir el mensaje de Damián, pero al encontrarlo dormido no quiso despertarlo y eventualmente se le había pasado la hora jugando. Esperaba que su nula percepción del tiempo no causará problemas. 

 

Sacudió a su hermano un poco con la intención de despertarlo y para su suerte bastó solo con eso.

 

— ¿Que? — murmuró Alexy medio dormido.

— Damián te está esperando en el parque — dijo Armin — Ya despiértate.

 

La mente de Alexy tardó cerca de dos minutos en procesar la información y hacerlo levantar de golpe.

 

— ¡¿Que?! 

— ¡Que te está esperando! ¡Apurate!

— Armin ni siquiera sé si puedo salir, ¿porque me dices hasta ahora?

— Porque estabas durmiendo. Perdona por preocuparme por tu sueño.

 

Alexy chistó la lengua y corrió al baño a lavarse la cara. Sus párpados aún estaban un poco hinchados por haber llorado y sus ojos estaban irritados por culpa de las lentillas y haber dormido un largo rato no le había ayudado a mejorar su apariencia. Decidió desentenderse de eso y bajo a preguntarle a su madre si podía salir, ella asintió tranquilamente y Alexy corrió al parque.

 

 

 

 

Damián suspiró por tercera vez sentado en la misma banca de siempre. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde la hora acordada y Alexy no llegaba. 

 

No se consideraba una persona muy paciente y la idea de que Alexy no quería verlo no lo estaba ayudando. Se levantó con la intención de dar una vuelta al parque, esperando encontrar a Alexy, de lo contrario se marcharía sin más.

 

 

 

Alexy llegó al parque con el aliento entrecortado. Conocía a Damián lo suficiente para saber qué probablemente estaría pensando en el peor escenario, debido a su ausencia. 

 

Llegó a la banca de siempre, sólo para encontrarla vacía y decidió volver a la entrada con la esperanza de que Damián apareciera ahí.

 

Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, cuando divisó la figura cabizbaja de Damián acercándose.  

 

— ¡Dam! — gritó para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba a él.

— Pensé que no vendrías — confesó.

 

Cuando se encontraban  suficientemente cerca, se percató de que Alexy había estado llorando. Desvío la mirada sintiendo como la culpa lo invadía nuevamente.

 

— Lo siento. Armin me despertó tarde… — dijo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que caminaran de regreso a la banca.

 

Avanzaron unos metros en silencio antes de que Damián detuviera, sintiendo que no podía esperar más.

 

— Alex, necesito una explicación.Necesitaba verte para poder hablar acerca de la broma de esta mañana.

 

Alexy intentó disimular una sonrisa divertida. Si se reía en la cara de Damián, solo complicaría más las cosas, lo sabía bien. Pero, le causaba un poco de gracia las palabras que el otro había decidido usar y la seriedad con la que lo hizo. Alexy, se mordió el interior del labio inferior, sabía bien que era su culpa que Damián estuviera así. 

 

— Mnh… — murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

Una palabra mal empleada y Damián lo mandaría a la goma. 

 

— Esa broma se me fue de las manos, no contaba con la reacción tan exagerada de Rosa. Te seguí, porque pensé que necesitabas que te dijera algo para estar tranquilo. No intentaba burlarme de ti, ni mucho menos.

—  ¿Y por qué me besaste en la mañana? — preguntó cuando Alex parecía haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, era complicado entender razones que tenía y aún surcaban muchas dudas en su mente incluyendo el hecho de que no conocía esta parte de Alex tan diferente.

 

Alexy sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque sabía bien que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo y que seguramente Damián lo interpretaría como burla y se enfadaría. 

 

— Tenía ganas de besarte — dijo sencillamente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros — Y quería disculparme por haberte ignorado ayer.

 

— Me hubiera gustado que tú me lo dijeras desde un principio y no Kentin. 

— No podía. Bueno, era una posibilidad, pero el anillo de Rosa era parte de la broma a Kentin, no una broma para ti. Como ya dije, se me fue de las manos y me exedi… pero en mi defensa diré que se lo merecen.

 

Damián no pudo evitar concordar con él  desde un principio sabía que una especie de venganza era lo que Alex buscaba con todo esto, cierta parte de él esperaba una disculpa pero sabía que no la obtendría, tampoco podía hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado esto le había mostrado que pese a  lo que  creía no conocía a la persona frente a él.

 

— Gracias por el libro lo estuve esperando por un tiempo pero lo había olvidado — dijo  desviando la conversación  — Es un muy buen libro algún día tienes que leer la saga  a la que pertenece.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — dijo Alexy con una sonrisa, felicitándose mentalmente por lograr su cometido — Lo estaba haciendo. Aunque no pasó de la mitad del primer libro.

— Te aseguro que se pone mejor.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza. 

 

No sabía qué más decir. Las cosas se habían vuelto a poner raras entre ambos y sabía bien que era su culpa. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, debido a un sentimiento que odiaba tener y finalmente, se rindió ante lo que había estado escapando.

 

— Dam, ehm… yo, siento haberte hecho enfadar y también lamento haber hecho que sintieras que me estaba burlando de ti, que te estaba traicionado. No era mi intención. Yo te quiero, jamás me atrevería a hacerte algo como eso porque sé que significa perderte y no quiero que eso pase…

 

Damián lo atrajo hacia sí, fundiéndose en un abrazo como hace tiempo no lo hacían. 

 

No esperaba esas palabras, él pensó que Alexy se daría vuelta y se marcharía, pero volvía a equivocarse. Alexy estaba ahí, haciendo, con unas simples palabras, un revoltijo de sus emociones.

 

— Está bien,  _ Blueberry.  _ No vas a perderme, para eso tendría que dejar de amarte y eso no es una posibilidad — susurró reconfortandose en la sensación de tener a Alex entre sus brazos.

 

Una parte dentro de si le decía que no podía ser tan débil ante él  pero, ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Todo  su enojo y malestar se había esfumado en cuanto sus preciosos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, recordandole, en una mirada con rastros de tristeza, que su corazón ya no le pertenecía y que lo único que deseaba era protegerlo.

 

Alexy suspiró, aferrándose al abrazo de Damián, dándose cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba tenerlo cerca. 

 

Sabía bien que no podía depender de él de esa forma, de otra manera su relación – o lo que quedaba de ella – no llegaría a ningún lado. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y aunque aún se negaba a expresarlo con dos simples palabras, estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico que lo abrazaba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

 

Alexy se alejó y se frotó los ojos, sintiendo que podía por ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir, le escocían lo ojos, aumentando la sensación desagradable que la luz ya le provocaba.

 

Damián resintió la distancia que se volvía hacer presente entre ellos. No permitió que se alejarse  del todo, llevó una mano a su rostro y con el pulgar, le acarició suavemente la mejilla. En la que aún se notaba un rasguño. 

 

Observó a Alexy respirar y detener el aire en su pulmones, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas que retenía mojaran sus mejillas.

 

— No llores,  _ Blueberry _ — dijo dulcemente, sintiendo, la ya conocida, tristeza mezclada con impotencia que le causaba el ver a Alexy llorar. — Estaremos bien — mencionó. 

 

Sabía que no podía afirmar lo que decía, había tantas cosas por hacer, decir y resolver, tanto que podía salir mal, pero él quería, no, él necesitaba, aferrarse a esas  palabras con las, en ese momento, que intentaba consolar a Alexy. 

 

— ¡No estoy llorando! — dijo Alexy con un puchero infantil y las lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas. 

 

Damián le sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y besarlo, comenzando con un simple roce, en busca de alargar lo más posible el momento.

 

Alexy suspiró contra la boca de Damián y correspondió al beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los del otro. Se atrevió a pasarle los brazos por el cuello y enredar los dedos en su cabello, mientras Damián lo sujetaba por la cintura. 

 

— ¡Joder!  te odio — se quejó Alexy con un puchero al separarse.

 

Damián se rió, dándose cuenta que Alexy bromeaba.

 

— Yo debería decir eso. Siempre me haces ceder…

— Eres débil, no es mi culpa — sentenció.

 

Damián lo miró, con las cejas levantadas y los labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo.

 

— Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza — murmuró — Lo siento…

— La verdad duele... — respondió Damián, cabizbajo. 

 

Alexy se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, odiándose por divertirse un poco con su acciones.

 

Damián se maldijo, a sabiendas que la escena de esa mañana, se estaba repitiendo. Porque en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los propios, había caído, de nueva cuenta, en su juego, y lo odiaba, de verdad odiaba ser tan débil a su cercanía. 

 

Su aroma, el sabor de sus labios,  la curiosidad que lo asalta cada vez que lo tiene así de cerca, lo conflictuaba y al mismo tiempo le fascinaba en partes iguales. Las ganas de conocerlo y ver cada matiz de su alma, siempre acababan enviando su razón al fondo de sus pensamientos.

 

Alexy se alejó lentamente y Damián, suspiró negando con cabeza, Alexy dejó escapar una suave risa y sonrió ampliamente. Damián tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciandola las mejillas con cariño, su sonrisa le parecía tan hermosa y contrarrestaba con las marcas de tristeza en sus ojos.

 

—  _ Je t’aime _ — pronunció pegando su frente a la de Alexy.

 

Alexy abrió la boca para responder, pero no tuvo oportunidad, puesto que una anciana se acercó a ellos para reprenderlos por su comportamiento, descarado, vergonzoso, imprudente y exhibicionista, en un lugar donde juegan los niños.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio. No se atrevían a contradecirla ni a levantarle la voz, aunque las ganas de callarla no les faltaban.

 

— Bueno, debo volver a casa. Le prometí a mi mamá que no iba a tardar — dijo.

 

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y comenzó a caminar a la salida del parque. No sabía si Damián tenía otros planes, pero suponía que no, por lo que caminó a su lado no debía serle un problema.

 

— ¿Te levantaron el castigo?

— No. Mi madre trabajará hasta tarde, así que me escape.

— Tendrás problemas. Quizás demasiados… La escuela envió un correo sobre el asunto de hoy.

 

Damián lo observó con curiosidad, mientras pensaba en que quizás era eso de lo que su madre quería hablar. 

 

 

 

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la casa de gemelo. 

 

Alexy se despidió con un simple adiós y una media sonrisa antes de entrar a su casa, Damián sólo respondió al gesto y volvió sobre sus pasos. 

 

No tenía intenciones de volver a casa, necesitaba estar fuera un rato más.

 

 

Mientras andaba comenzó a meditar, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día y la única certeza que tenía es que estaba muy enamorado de Alexy. Disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, por mínimo que fuera el contacto, le fascinaban sus gestos y ademanes y el sonido de su voz.  

 

Pensaba que después de todos los enredos y malentendidos, cualquiera se habría dado por vencido, pero él sólo lo encontraba más interesante. Y aunque le dolía saber que no conocía a Alexy como creía, las ganas de descubrir todo de él, le podían más.

 

 

 

— ¿No sería mejor llamarle? — preguntó Kentin mientras Armin se acercaba a tocar el timbre de la casa de Damián.

 

Sus padres, luego de ponerse de acuerdo, los habían prácticamente obligado a ir a buscar al otro chico y realizar el trabajo asignado por la escuela de una vez por todas. 

 

No había sido fácil explicarles el porqué la escuela había enviado un e-mail informándoles que sus hijos estaban involucrados en un posible caso de acoso y menos aún que la víctima fuera Alexy, siendo que, para empezar, Armin era hermano de éste y Kentin tenía una buena relación con él.

 

Manon, había estado verdaderamente confundida, ella conocía bien el tipo de amistad que su hijo mantenía con los gemelos, en especial con Alexy, nunca se había percatado de que algo malo pasara entre ellos. Por otro lado, Giles estaba enfadado y muy decepcionado de su hijo, no lo había enviado a la escuela militar para que se convirtiera en un brabucon buscapleitos, al contrario, sólo buscaba formarle algo de carácter, que mucha falta le hacía. 

 

Giles, mantuvo una larga charla con Kentin, en dónde el tema de la nota escrita por Peggy en el periódico escolar salió, dado que el correo de la escuela decía que el acoso se debía a la orientación sexual de Alexy. Si bien, Giles tenía sus juicios respecto a estas personas, no tenía nada en contra de Alexy. Le parecía un muchacho simpático, educado y decente. 

 

Kentin se vio obligado a contarle todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el hecho de que Alexy le había confesado lo que sentía por él. Giles no pareció cómodo con esa información, y tampoco aplaudió la reacción de Kentin de ese momento. Entendió el porqué Damián había golpeado a su hijo y le dijo que tenía que aprender a manejar sus palabras cuando se enfadaba o se metería en problemas graves algún día. También dijo que debían hablar con la madre de Damián, pues le parecía que el muchacho tenía algunos problemas que debían atender. 

 

— Ya lo intentamos, el idiota no contesta — recordó Armin, Kentin suspiró la idea de estar ahí lo ponía incómodo. 

 

Esperaron varios minutos antes de llamar al timbre de nuevo.

 

— No está — dijo Kentin.

— Alexy volvió a casa hace rato, debería de estar — respondió Armin. 

— Disculpen, chicos. ¿Me dejan pasar? — dijo Shantal a la espalda de los muchachos que no la habían visto llegar 

— Ah, lo sentimos, señora — dijo Armin empujando a Kentin para que se hiciera aún lado. 

— ¿Buscan a Dam? — preguntó Shantal mientras abría la puerta. 

— Eh, si. Para el trabajo de la escuela — respondió Kentin. 

 

Shantal asintió con la cabeza y los dejó pasar. Mientras ella desaparecía un momento en la cocina, Kentin le dedicó una mirada asesina a Armin, dándole a entender que debieron irse en lugar de entrar a la casa.

 

Volvió un momento después con un par de vasos de jugo, Kentin tuvo que patear discretamente a Armin para evitar que se riera y/o dijera alguna tontería. Shantal fingió que no se dió cuenta de ese detalle.

 

— No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Dam — dijo ella — Pero me gustaría que me contarán a que se debe el e-mail que envió la escuela.

 

Armin balbuceó intentando pensar en qué decir, cerró la boca antes de parecer un completo idiota mientras miraba a Kentin, que al igual que él, pensaba en algo que decir. Estaban seguros de que Damián no les perdonaría cualquier cosa que le dijeran a su madre. 

 

— No se preocupen por decir algo que comprometa a Damián. De cualquier modo, él ya está en problemas, está castigo y volvió a salir a mis espaldas. — agregó Shantal mientras los observaba.

 

Armin pensó en lo que su hermano había dicho. La madre de Damián tenía un porte intimidante y parecía tener la habilidad de leer la mente.  

 

Armin comenzó a contarle sobre la broma que Alexy le jugó a Kentin y el castaño a su vez tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado durante el viaje escolar. Trataron de omitir cualquier detalle que mencionara a Dam y Alex, aunque no les fue posible.

 

— ¿Porque el correo menciona Damián?

— Es complicado… — murmuró Armin — Mi padre me dijo que la profesora de ciencias cree que Damián puede ser el responsable de que comenzaramos a molestar a mi hermano — dijo — Pero no es el caso, Dam ha sido de mucha ayuda para Lex — agregó con rapidez — Algunas cosas sólo han coincidido en el peor momento…

 

Kentin asintió repetidamente con la cabeza para confirmar lo dicho por Armin.

 

— Se que Alex intentó convencer a la señora Delanay de que no estaba siendo acosado por ninguno de nosotros. Pero ella no lo creyó, ni aunque mi padre confirmó que estaba al tanto de las cosas que han pasado entre todos nosotros. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Shantal, Armin volteo a ver a Kentin como diciendo: tú responde.

— A las bromas y las discusiones entre nosotros. A decir verdad últimamente encontramos cualquier excusa para armar un lío. — dijo Kentin avergonzado — Realmente no es nada serio, solo un exceso de malentendidos… Sobre todo por culpa de Alexy y Damián. Ambos son un poco dramáticos cuando se lo proponen.

 

Shantal no pudo evitar reír, a sabiendas de que Kentin tenía razón y su hijo tendía a hacer que todo pareciera más grande de lo que era. Un defecto que en vano había tratado de corregir.

 

— Al final todo se remite a ellos — dijo Shantal con un suspiro. Hablar con Damián le resultaría interminable. — ¿Han pensando en cómo abordarán los temas o en las actividades que realizarán?

— Yo he pensado en hacer que sea fuera del instituto — dijo Kentin — Algo como una campaña de concientización que no implique sólo a los alumnos. Pienso que puede ser un poco incómodo para algunos de otra manera. — Shantal asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con la idea del castaño. 

— Pensaba en organizar algunos juegos acorde al tema, pero no tengo nada elaborado. — Shantal sonrió mientras Kentin rodaba los ojos.

 

 

 

 

 

Los chicos no tardaron mucho más en irse, ya que Damián parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Antes de irse Kentin le dijo que su padre quería hablar con ella y Armin, tras confirmar que era abogada, le dijo que probablemente sus padres la buscaran puesto que necesitaban asesoría legal.

 

Shantal se siento algo curiosa al respecto pero los chicos no dijeron nada más

 

Tras salir, ambos se sentían  a un poco inquietos, no sabían si habían hecho bien al ser ellos quienes le contaran lo ocurrido. Quizás  habían fastidiado los planes de Damián y esa simple idea los aterraba, habían aprendido, casi de mala manera, que se debía tener cuidado con Damián.

 

 

Damián caminaba de regreso a casa, después de lo que consideraba, había sido bastante tiempo fuera. Según sus cálculos, aún faltaba una hora para que su madre llegará a casa, tenía el tiempo suficiente para no llegar a la par que ella.

 

Había sido una tarde mejor de lo que esperaba, hablar con Alexy realmente le había ayudado. A pesar de que sabía que quedaba un abismo de cosas que resolver, se sentía de mucho mejor humor, aunque esa sensación de bienestar se esfumó por completo al entrar y encontrarse a su madre, sentada en un sofá de la sala, con un gesto de completo disgusto. 

 

— ¿Qué parte de castigado sin salir no ha quedado claro, Damián? — preguntó Shantal con mirada inquisidora y en un tono que no te dejaba claro si estaba enfadada o no — ¿En dónde estabas? 

— Tuve que salir un momento a comprar comida para Shake — respondió desviando la mirada. 

 

No tenía ningún problema en decirle a su madre que había estado con Alexy, pero considero que, si sus sospechas de lo que decía el  correo que Alexy mencionó eran ciertas, lo mejor era no implicarlo. 

 

—  Damián, ¿No se te ocurrió una excusa mejor? Dime la verdad.

— No es excusa, es la verdad — mencionó maldiciendo su suerte — Tú dijiste que no llegarías temprano hoy ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Esto no es sobre mi, Damián. — sentenció — Es tu última oportunidad para decirme en donde estabas ¿Que es tan importante para desobedecer deliberadamente?

— Quizá es por qué el castigo a durado demasiado —  dijo evitando la pregunta, comenzaba a preocuparse  de que su madre estuviera tan molesta.

— Me decepcionas, Damián. Pensé que eras más astuto. — dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos — Tus amigos estuvieron aquí y sé que estabas con Alexy. — comenzó a decir — La escuela envió dos correos este medio día. El primero decía que has estado acosando, junto con tus compañeros, a alguien más y que recibirás un castigo por eso. El segundo se disculpaba por asegurar lo anterior. Sin embargo la escuela aún sospecha de ti y decidió tomar medidas preventivas. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir a tu favor?

 

Damián miró interrogante a su madre tratando de comprender lo que decía.

 

— ¿ Acosar a quien? — preguntó buscando la lógica a todo esto.

— A Alexy. 

Damián se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su madre.  Sospechaba que — por la broma de Kentin —, Delanay creía que estaban intimidado a Alexy , pero eso era muy diferente al acoso y  el ser sospechoso no había pasado por su mente.

 

—  Sabes bien que no acosaria a nadie y mucho menos a Alex —  mencionó haciendo énfasis en lo último —  Ni siquiera creo que alguien se atreva a acosarle.

— Por supuesto — respondió sin ánimo alguno — Sin embargo, si tu profesora cree lo contrario es porque hiciste algo que te hace parecer culpable. Lo que nos lleva a que me cuentes lo que ha pa

sado.

— Delanay está malinterpretando todo — mencionó, no queriendo tener que decirle todo— Sólo hemos tenido malentendidos, cosas que se nos salieron de las manos, por eso fui a hablar con Alex. Ya te había contado que fuimos novios. Después de un gran malentendido, que fue mayormente mi culpa, terminamos y no creo que eso justifique el creer que lo acosó el resto a sido nada más que el punto de vista de la profesora.

— ¿Qué hay con las bromas por las que Alexy fue suspendido?

— Eso fue porque Kentin ocasionó que Alex cayera de un árbol y se lastimara, por una broma. Lo que hizo Alex no fue grave, es sólo que Kentin no la tomó de la mejor manera.

— ¿Algo más que contar? Como, no sé, ¿la razón por la que el padre de Kentin quiere hablar conmigo? — dijo — Damián, de verdad espero que no le hayas hecho algo otra vez.

 

Damián la miró algo ofendido, ni siquiera entendía el por qué el padre de Kentin quería hablar con su mamá.

 

— Yo solo intervine para que Kentin no lastimara a Alex, Armin también lo hizo y no le resultó bien, yo no le hice absolutamente nada — sentenció.

— No tienes porqué estar defendiendo a nadie Damián. No es la primera vez que te metes en problemas por culpa de Alexy. Es más, desde que lo conoces lo único que hay son problemas.

 

Damián la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía su madre actuar de esa forma y el hecho de que fuera por Alex no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

 

— Estás bromeando ¿No? — preguntó sonando claramente molesto — ¡Claro que tenía que defenderlo! ¡No existe razón alguna para no hacerlo! Ni está, ni la primera vez. Y te aseguro que volvería a hacer — dijo tratando de explicarse — No puedes culparlo por los problemas que yo tenga, madre. No entiendo por qué lo crees, el no tiene nada que ver lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

— Es que tú tampoco lo ves, Dam. Estás cargando con culpas que no te corresponden. Te conozco, cuando no le cargas toda la culpa a alguien más, la cargas tú. — dijo en un tono más amable, intentado hacer que la escuchara — Hay batallas que no te corresponden, hijo. No puedes pelearlas por el ni intentar protegerlo de ellas...

— No puedo simplemente ignorarlo. Tendrías que saber por qué no me puedes pedir que lo haga, por qué no lo voy a hacer... Estás diciéndome que lo deje solo y no quiero hacerlo —  mencionó exagerando un poco el tono de su voz. Nunca pensó que tendría esa conversación con su madre — No entiendo por qué piensas eso de Alex, mamá. Te aseguro que no es como lo crees.

— Es lo que veo Damián y te aseguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que creo. Pero ya fue suficiente — dijo suspirando y levantándose del sofá —  Se acabó. No estás castigado, pero no tienes permitido seguir saliendo con Alexy, ni hablarle, ni nada.

— ¡¡Tú no puedes prohibirme eso!! — respondió alzando la voz — ¡No tienes motivos ni para hacerlo! — agregó.

 

No le dió oportunidad a su madre de decir algo más. Se dio la vuelta rumbo a su habitación, en definitiva no iba hacer caso de lo que su madre dijera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime: Te amo, en francés. Es la única manera de decir te amo en francés, agregándole beaucoup (mucho) o cualquier otra palabra que indique cantidad el significado cambia. Por lo que Je t'aime por si solo ya indica un amor muy grande.
> 
> \----
> 
> ¿Sandias que?  
> Damián le ha dicho Te amo, mas veces a Armin que a Alexy.  
> ¿Sandias que?    
> Mentí, Dam lo ha dicho  la misma cantidad de veces a ambos.  
> Pero no es mentira que Alexy NUNCA le ha dicho, te amo a Damián.  Si no lo habías notado, pon más atención a los diálogos melosos xD  
> Besos, pequeñas :*


	39. 38. Siempre ahí

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 38:[Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TotI4M5XhE)**

**TracK extra:** _N[ever Be The Same](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm5iPVdi-Hc)_

**Capítulo 38:**

**Siempre ahí**

 

Por costumbre Alexy, se levantó y se arregló desde temprano. Estaba suspendido, pero aún así tenía trabajos extras tan elaborados que no creía que pudiera terminarlos en cinco días.

 

Vale, exageraba. Podía terminarlos en cinco días, si tuviera la intención de empezar en ese momento. 

 

— Me voy — anunció Armin cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

Alexy bajo las escaleras rápidamente con la intención de alcanzarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 

Resoplo, era temprano pero ya sentía que moría de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, recordó que había un lugar en el que podía pasar el rato.

  
  
  
  
  


La cafetería del centro, abría desde muy temprano, por lo que no había problema en ir en ese momento.

 

— ¡No te muevas! — dijo un chico apuntando con una cámara mientras abria la puerta del local. — Listo. ¡Hola Roy! — dijo con voz divertida mientras volvía detrás del mostrador.

— Hola Mark — respondió Alexy sonriendo.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

— Decidí saltarme las clases y venir aquí — respondió distraídamente mientras recargaba los brazos en el mostrador. La cafetería estaba vacía así que no molestaba a nadie. 

— Me alagas. — dijo Mark también recargándose en el mostrador. Alexy se rió — Ya, enserio ¿que haces aquí a esta hora? Sabes que adoro verte, pero… — dijo mientras se enderezaba.

— Me suspendieron por jugarle una broma a Kentin.

— Mientes.

— Le robe la ropa interior.

— ¡No!

— Y la colge en el casillero de Valya. — Mark estalló en risas.

— Estás loco, Lex. 

 

Un cliente entró a la cafetería, por lo que Alexy se alejó  para dejar que Mark lo atendiera.

  
  


El gemelo, lo observó detenidamente y suspiró. Mark era un chico genial en muchos sentidos, pero en definitiva no era su tipo, aún así, no podía negar que le resultaba atractivo y que alguna vez pensó en salir con él. Eso hasta que Damián apreció.

 

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Mark.

— Quiero un batido de frutas.

— ¿Mango?

— Moras.

— Eso es nuevo — dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta para preparar el batido.

 

Mark recordó la primera vez que había visto a Alexy.

 

Era una mañana en la que acababan de abrir, el entró junto a su hermano gemelo. De inmediato pensó que era una dupla llamativa. Alexy ordenó un batido de fresa y su hermano se llevó varios muffins de chocolate.

 

Alexy volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente y así por casi dos semanas. Luego no fue por un tiempo y cuando volvió, no se le ocurrió mejor idea de regalarle el batido y fingir que no se dió cuenta que Alexy  lo pagó en su tarro de propinas.

 

La escena se repitió varias veces, hasta que un sábado por la tarde Alexy entró a lado de un chico castaño, que días después de entero que se llamaba Kentin. 

 

Al lunes siguiente Alexy le preguntó su nombre y Mark se atrevió a pedirle su número de teléfono.

 

Alexy se rió y le dijo:  _ “Soy ilegal, y mi padre es policía”  _ Mark se rió pensando que era una broma, pero, Alexy le enseñó su credencial de estudiante, a lo que Mark respondió: “ _ Son dos años de diferencia” _ Intercambiaron unas cuentas oracione más ente de que Alexy se diera cuenta de la hora y saliera corriendo, no sin antes dejarle su número.

 

Comenzaron a mensajear. Le contó que estudiaba diseño en una  universidad cercana, que tenía el turno vespertino por lo que trabaja en la cafetería medio tiempo. Sus familiares eran médicos, por lo que él era el bicho raro de la familiar, pero estaba bien, nadie tenía problemas con ello. 

 

Poco a poco se ganó la confianza de Alexy, que le fue dando pequeños detalles de su vida, hasta que le contó que estaba enamorado de Kentin, y este a su vez estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Le dijo que sabía que no tenía oportunidad, Mark hizo lo mejor que pudo para animarlo, pero no era bueno con las palabras por lo que acabo haciendo chistes malos, que por mensaje eran aún peores, solo para hacerlo reír

 

Un día en la cafetería, su compañera de trabajo, Maia, le dijo a Alexy que Mark estaba enamorado de él. Alexy dijo que ya lo sabía y que lo sentía pero no podía corresponderle. Mark lo entendió, pero mantuvo la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. 

 

Sólo se rindió cuando  _ él  _ apareció.

 

Desde el momento en que lo menciono la primera vez, no dejó de hacerlo. Alexy comenzó diciendo que aquel se llamaba Damián y que era extranjero, que al parecer era amigo de su hermano, pero eso era dudoso.

 

Mark se dio cuenta rápidamente que Alexy se estaba interesando en aquel chico y que al parecer era recíproco. 

 

Mark salió de vacaciones por unas semanas, en las cuales perdió su teléfono y acabó por perder contacto con Alexy. Se odio por no haberle pedido otra forma de contactarlo más que su número. 

 

La última cosa que había sabido de Alexy, hasta antes de encontrarlo en el centro comercial, era que se había celebrado su cumpleaños y lo había pasado muy bien. Además de que ese tal Dennis había comenzado a molestarlo.

 

— Te quedaste callado — señaló Alexy observando a Mark. Luego de darle su batido no había dicho nada más. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, estaba pensando en donde tomar más fotografías. — mintió — ¿Qué pasó con tu chico? — Alexy se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

— Es más fácil decir que no pasó… —  respondió luego de unos segundos

— Eres cruel Alexy — interrumpió Maia — Sabes que Mark babea por ti y vas a contarle tus conquistas.

— Ehm… lo siento — respondió Alexy sintiéndose mal.

 

Maia no esperaba esa reacción, simplemente había intentado bromear. Mark se quejó y le reclamó a la chica por lo dicho. Comenzaron a discutir. A Alexy le resultó gracioso y confuso en partes iguales. Intentó detenerlos, pero sólo se callaron cuando una serie de clientes comenzaron a llegar.

  
  
  
  
  


Damián, apresuró el paso mientras maldecía a su suerte. No había conseguido dormir la noche anterior, a causa de la discusión que tuvo con su madre, además de eso, por la mañana su alarma no había sonado. En conclusión: Un terrible inicio de mañana.

  
  


Aminoro ligeramente su andar al pasar frente a la cafetería, quizá un café cargado ayudaría a mejorar su humor, pensó. Aún que esa idea se esfumó cuando su atención se vio enfocada en alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí. Alexy, se encontraba en la barra, platicando animadamente con el que parecía ser un empleado del lugar, quien no paraba de mirarlo embobado.

 

Chistó la lengua con disgusto y pensó en entrar, sin embargo, descartó esa posibilidad. Ya había faltado a suficientes clases de Farrés como para no saber que una falta más le metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía. No tuvo más alternativa que dirigirse a la escuela, esperando que Armin pudiese ayudarle a saber quién era ese chico.

 

Al llegar a la escuela la clase ya había comenzado, quitándole así, la oportunidad de hablar con Armin, por lo que, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su lugar completamente disgustado, no sin que antes Farrés le recalcara la importancia de la puntualidad. El resto de la clase se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, tratando de averiguar quién era el chico con el que Alexy hablaba en la cafetería. 

  
  


Al término de la clase, Armin se acercó al lugar de Damián, parecía tan distraído que al parecer no había notado que la clase había acabado. 

 

— Hola — saludó y Damián pareció no escucharlo — Damián, ¿estás aquí? — preguntó sacudiendo su hombro para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. 

— Eh… Ah si, hola Armin — respondió enfocando su atención al gemelo se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos. 

 

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo… molido.

— No a sido el mejor de mis días...

— Vamos. Recién son las diez de la mañana, no seas tan pesimista. Dime ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

— Discuti con mi madre anoche por lo que no logré dormir casi nada.

— Oh… — murmuró Armin — Ehm, fui a buscarte por la tarde, no estabas. Tu madre da miedo, Dam.  Hizo que le dijéramos que había pasado.

 

Damián se quedó observando al gemelo un momento, pensando en si debía reclamarle por ello. Realmente no podía culparlo, su madre era muy persuasiva.

 

— Debí suponer que eras tú cuando mi madre mencionó que mis amigos habían ido —  Mencionó cansado y negó con la cabeza — Armin si vas a ir a mi casa asegúrate de que yo esté y como consejo nunca te quedes al interrogatorio de mi madre.  

— Bueno, debiste contestar el teléfono — recalcó Armin — Y hablarme antes de tu madre. Creí que Alexy exageraba, pero ahora creo en lo que me dijo.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que dijo Alex?

— No. No puedes. — respondió Armin.

 

Damián lo miró con las cejas levantadas y gesto poco amable. Era de su madre de quién estaba hablando, y si Alexy había dicho algo sobre ella, debía saber que era. 

 

— Quita esa cara. Si quieres saber, preguntale a Alexy. Vamos está por comenzar la siguiente clase.

 

Damián resopló, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de mala gana.

  
  
  


Otra clase pasó y Damián, al igual que en la clase anterior, había pasado todo el rato distraído. 

 

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Alexy y el chico de la cafetería y tampoco a lo dicho por Armin. Al final y tras ordenar sus prioridades decidió que debía resolver un problema a la vez.

 

— ¡Armin, espera! Debo preguntarte algo — dijo levantando la voz para detener al gemelo que ya estaba por salir del aula.

— Ya te dije que no voy a contarte lo que Alexy mencionó. — sentenció acercándose a Damián.

— Lo dejaste muy claro. No es eso de lo que quiero hablar — dijo chasqueando la lengua en señal de fastidio — Quería saber… bueno… — se sentía un poco estúpido al preguntar aquello, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Necesitaba saber — ¿Sabes quién es el chico que trabaja en la cafetería de la ciudad?

— ¿Porque quieres saber?

— Sólo respóndeme — Armin negó con la cabeza, Damián chistó la lengua y rodó los ojos — Ví a Alexy con él en la mañana.

 

Armin no pudo evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa.

 

— Se llama Mark — dijo Kentin, había decidido meterse en la conversación en cuanto vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Armin — Es universitario, Alexy dice que son amigos desde hace mucho. Es todo lo que sé.

— Gracias Kentin — dijo Armin con sarcasmo ya que le había arruinado el plan — Pues eso. Alexy comenzó a tratarlo un par de meses después de que llegamos, yo tampoco sé más, Alexy no habla sobre él. 

 

Damián suspiró, eso no le era de mucha ayuda. Servía, pero no era suficiente.

 

— Deberías preguntarle a Rosa — dijo Kentin — Alexy le cuenta todo…

  
  
  


A la hora del almuerzo, Damián se vio obligado a ir a buscar algo de comer a la cafetería. Una de las desventajas de pelearse con su madre y levantarse tarde. 

 

La comida del día no era muy apetitosa, y se preguntó si era así todos los días. Suspiró, resignandose a tener que comerlo. Para su suerte la comida sabía mejor de lo que se veía, o quizás era su hambre, la desventaja de no desayunar. 

 

Rosalya llegó y como si nada se sentó delante de él. Damián levantó la vista mientras mantenía su tenedor clavado en la comida.

 

— Sé lo que vas a decir — dijo ella — Y no. No vengo a gritarte, ni ofenderte, ni reclamarte, ni nada de eso…

 

Rosa espero que Damián dijera algo, pero al ver que eso no sucedería prosiguió.

 

— Sé que desde que llegaste, no te he dado el mejor trato, ni la oportunidad de llevarnos bien. Quiero disculparme — Damián le dedicó entonces toda su atención — Me he excedido. No sólo ayer sino en todos los aspectos, sólo intentaba ayudar a Alexy y no lo hice de la mejor manera. 

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó Damián.

 

Podía parecer un poco grosero, la chica se estaba disculpando y el simplemente preguntaba si era todo como si tuviera asuntos más importantes que tratar, aunque su enfado había pasado, no era alguien que perdonara y olvidara fácilmente.

 

— No. Kentin me dijo que querías saber sobre Mark… te ayudaré. Contaré todo lo que sé.

— ¿Porque quieres ayudarme? — preguntó confundido. 

— Te lo debo — dijo ella — Seré sincera. Eres demasiado reservado Damián y por más veces que Alexy me lo expliqué, no sé qué es lo que te vio. Pero creo que has demostrado  que lo quieres y debo decir que Mark es un obstáculo que nunca viste que estaba. — agregó con una sonrisa — ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no, Damián?

 

El aludido la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no confiaba en ella y no sabía si debía creerle.

  
  


Se decantó por escuchar lo que Rosalya tenía para  decirle y ahora sabía que no había apresurado al pensar que el tal Mark quería algo con Alexy e incluso había mucho más de lo que pensaba.

 

Mark, no sólo estaba enamorado de Alexy desde antes de que el llegará al instituto, sino que además Alexy había considerado salir con él. Rosalya le había dicho que no se habían visto por un tiempo, debido que el chico estaba de vacaciones, y que hace poco Alexy había vuelto a frecuentarle. 

 

Eran cercanos. Y decir que la idea no le agradaba era poco. 

 

Las cosas entre ellos no andaban del todo bien. Estaban en un punto que no le agradaba, en el que no dejaba de ser el ex-novio, tal vez su amigo y a pesar de que se había esforzado en ignorar este hecho, estaba más que presente.

 

Era todo, no había nada más. 

 

Estaba tratando que lo que acababa de averiguar no le afectará, pero le era prácticamente imposible. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rosalya: Mark había estado ahí desde el principio, desde antes que él, y no lo había visto. 

 

Le aterraba pensar que al final de todo Alexy eligiera a Mark, después de todo ¿Que le aseguraba que Alexy no estuviera pensando en salir con él?

 

Armin y Kentin intercambiaron miradas antes de voltear a ver a Damián, preguntandose qué debían hacer. Damián pareció darse cuenta de que se habían detenido y entonces levantó la mirada que había mantenido en el suelo, como contando sus pasos.

  
  
  


Mark había decidido terminar su turno un poco antes, con la intención de tomar más fotografías antes de ir a clase, aunque como Alexy estaba con él, probablemente no iría a la universidad esa tarde.

 

Cuando Alexy se dió cuenta de la hora, le preguntó a Mark si no era tarde, él mintió diciéndole que no tenía clases. Alexy no le creyó, pero Mark lo distrajo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia al parque.

 

Mientras Mark tomaba algunas fotografías de los transeúntes del parque, Alexy aprovechó para comprarle unos bombones de chocolate aún vendedor que estaba cerca de ahí.

 

— ¿Lex? — preguntó Mark volteando a su al rededor buscando al aludido.

 

No sé había dado cuenta de cuando el gemelo había desaparecido. Lo encontró unos segundos después y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

— ¿Me buscabas? — preguntó Alexy sosteniendo un bombón entre los dientes mientras intentaba no tirar al piso los demás. Había abierto mal el empaque. 

 

Mark negó con la cabeza y se acercó para ayudarlo. Alexy estaba por decir algo más cuando se percató de que Mark estaba demasiado cerca y tenía otras intenciones además de ayudarlo. 

 

— Mark — dijo en  tono de advertencia, mientrasretrocedía un par de pasos. 

— Lo siento — murmuró el aludido alejándose — Tienes chocolate en la cara. 

 

Alexy asintió mientras se limpiaba con una de sus mangas, no era muy higiénico, pero era mejor a provocar algo más.

 

Alexy, notó entonces que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba su hermano, junto con Kentin y Damián. Mark al notar el gesto acojonado de Alexy dirigió su mirada hacía donde la del otro se había perdido. 

 

— Me voy — anunció Mark de la nada y Alexy le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida y enfadada. 

— ¡Cobarde! — murmuró Alexy mientras el otro se alejaba. 

 

Cuando volvió su vista a los otros se dió cuenta de que Kentin y su hermano también se habían ido dejando a Damián con cara de pocos amigos. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza y despeinó su cabello. ¿Que tan malo podía ser?

 

— Hola — saludo Alexy tímidamente cuando estaba cerca de Damián.

— Hola Alex — respondió buscando discretamente con la mirada al chico con el que estaba Alexy — ¿Con quien hablabas? 

— Mark, un amigo. Estaba fastidiandome — respondió Alexy sonriendo un poco. 

— Ya veo, te vi esta mañana en la cafetería — mencionó ocultando la mueca que le provocó la sonrisa de Alex — ¿No tuviste problemas anoche? 

— Si pero no — respondió Alexy — ¿Tú estás bien?, pareces cansado

Damian suspiro tratando de olvidar el tema por el momento 

— No pude dormir mucho anoche —  dijo restándole importancia y evitando tocar el tema de la discusión con  su madre. — Alex… ehm, he estado pensando mucho y a decir verdad, estoy confundido. No sé qué está pasando con nosotros, en un momento pareces no quererme cerca y al siguiente…

 

Damián no pudo terminar su oración, sentía como si le estuviera atacando a Alexy y temía hacerlo enfadar o lastimarlo.

 

— Lo sé. Lo siento, Dam. Es sólo que tampoco sé qué está pasando. — dijo suspirando — Pareces no darte cuenta de nada de lo que hago. Estuve sobre ti, no funcionó. Te di espacio, no funcionó. Decidí ser directo y tampoco funcionó. Sencillamente ya no se que hacer. 

— No me di cuenta de ello — respondió Damián en un susurró. 

 

El aludido suspiró, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, ni lo que las palabras de Alexy significaban en realidad.

 

Alexy esperó a que Damián dijera algo más, pero este permanecía callado completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Alexy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. 

 

— ¿Porque haces las cosas tan complicadas, Damián? —  preguntó mientras se acercaba al aludido y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos —  No es tan dificil decidir que hacer. 

— Por qué se trata de ti — respondió mirándole fijamente y le sonrió  — Por qué  aún no logro pensar bien si estás involucrado, porque temo volver arruinarlo y no quiero eso.

— Eres demasiado cursi — dijo Alexy sonriendo mientras deslizaba sus brazos para rodear su cuello — ¿Vas a decir algo más o puedo besarte? 

— Sólo si ese beso significa que estamos saliendo — respondió tomandolo por la cintura.  

— Hecho — respondió Alexy contra los labios de Damián. 


	40. 39. Estoy para ti

**_Rocola Dalexy:_ **

**_Track 39:_** [Cold Water - Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber & MØ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivFxmgCVEY)

**_Track 39.1:_ ** **_[Follow Me - Muse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-CE1D62Ejk)_ **

**_Track extra:_ ** **_[One More Night - Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxhtyIGahrE)_ **

* * *

 

**Capítulo 39:**

**Estoy para ti**

 

Su beso de reconciliación había sido interrumpido por el constante sonido del teléfono de Alexy. Damián observó como Alexy parecía molesto y nervioso por esa llamada.

 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Damián tomando el rostro de Alexy para llamar su atención.

— Si. Si, no es nada — respondió en tono bajo — ¿No tienes un trabajo que terminar con Armin y Kentin?

— ¿Tratas de echarme? — preguntó Damián levantando una ceja.

— Yo no dije eso — respondió Alexy inflando las mejillas en un mohín infantil. — Planeo quedarme aquí todo el día, por eso preguntaba. 

 

Damián se rió y apretó las mejillas de Alexy antes de abrazarlo con fuerzas.

 

— Me quedo contigo. 

  
  
  


Se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras conversaban de todo y nada. Luego de un rato, Damián decidió que Alexy sería su almohada y apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo.

 

Alexy se rió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

 

— ¿Porque me ves así? — preguntó Alexy ya que Damián se le había quedado viendo fijamente mientras sonreía. 

— Extrañaba todo esto y te ves hermoso con la luz del sol detrás de ti. 

— ¿De verdad piensas eso,  _ Min natthimlen _ ?

—  No hay duda de ello,  _ Blueberry  _ — respondió sonriendo al escuchar de nuevo aquel apodo — ¿Me dirás alguna vez qué significa?

— Si, pero no será hoy — respondió sonriendo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones — Me gusta tu cabello ¿Te lo había dicho? 

 

Damián asintió, recordando recibir el cumplido entre otros tantos para el resto de los  chicos. 

 

Alexy no dijo nada más, recargo la cabeza contra el tronco y se entretuvo mirando las nubes pasar. Por su lado, Damián cerró los ojos para impedir que la luz del sol lastimara su vista. 

 

Cuando Alexy volvió su atención a Damián, este se encontraba profundamente dormido. Alexy se rió sin poder evitarlo.

  
  
  


Alexy se había aburrido de verlo dormir y mientras escuchaba música le había dado por husmear en la mochila de Damián y al final se le ocurrió la idea de seguir con lo que había comenzado y dejar algunas notas en sus libros y cuadernos.

 

—  _ But baby there you again, there you again making me love you… _

 

Alexy observó de reojo a Damián para asegurarse que seguía dormido mientras dejaba el cuaderno devuelta en la mochila y tomaba el siguiente.

 

—  _ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go… _

 

Se apresuró a garabatear algo en una hoja aleatoria y devolvió el cuaderno a la mochila. 

 

—  _ Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo… _

 

Una vez terminó se aseguró de dejar la mochila tal y como estaba al principio. Volvió su atención a Damián y sonrió.

 

—  _ And now I feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you… _

 

Alejo algunos mechones de su frente con cautela y acarició suavemente las mejillas de Damián.

 

— _So I Cross my heart_ ** _in_** **_a_** _hope to die… That I’ll only stay with you one more night._

 

Se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios y se alejó volviendo a recargar la cabeza contra el tronco.

 

— Es: **_and_** **_I_** _hope to die…_ — murmuró Damián sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Alexy algo confundido mientras volvía a mirarlo.

— La frase es: _So I cross my heart_ ** _and_** **_I_** _hope to die._ No: _So I cross my heart_ ** _in_** **_a_** _hope to die_. Lo dijiste mal.

— ¿Hace cuánto que me escuchas?

— ¿Todo el verso, tal vez?

— Tramposo. Pensé que estabas dormido…

— Lo estaba pero ….— respondió viéndose interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su celular. 

 

Dirigió una rápida mirada a su mochila, de donde provenía aquel ruido, no era difícil adivinar quien lo llamaba y el porqué. Decidió ignorarlo centrando su atención en Alexy. 

 

— Me desperté cuando decidiste jugar con mi mochila — continuó  sonriendo de medio lado cuando su celular paró de sonar. Alexy levantó las cejas,  tratando de hacer pasar su sonrisa avergonzada por una mueca ofendida

— Yo no estaba jugando con tu mochila — se defendió, mirando a Damián como si de verdad creyera lo que decía — Deberías responder, esa cosa está sonando desde hace una hora — agregó cuando el timbre de  llamada se hacía presente de nuevo.

— No es importante — respondió intentando omitir el hecho.

 

Realmente prefería quedarse con Alexy que ir hacer un proyecto en el que no comprendía por qué estaba implicado 

 

— Debe ser algún detalle sin importancia del proyecto lo veré despues, me interesa más qué más pasó mientras dormía  _ Blueberry. _

— Deberías ir, el proyecto deben entregarlo mañana y te apuesto que no han hecho nada. — Damián maldijo por bajo dándole la razón a Alexy, suspiró resignado a levantarse del regazo de Alexy, realmente no tenía deseos de irse.

— Esto arruina mis planes de quedarme contigo toda el día  — mencionó mientras tomaba su mochila — ¿Vienes? Así podrías evitar que que tu hermano me deje sordo con sus gritos por no contestar — preguntó tendiendole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Alexy negó con la cabeza.

— Me quedaré un rato más aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

Damián estaba por decir algo más cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas. Miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar de quién se trataba. Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos he intentó ocultar su gesto de desagrado.

 

— Deberías estar en la escuela ¿No? — preguntó Alexy.

— Te dije que hoy no tenía clase — respondió Mark.

 

Alexy observó el gesto descontento de Damián y suspiró, pensando en que simplemente el mundo estaba en su contra. 

 

— Dam, él es Mark — dijo Alexy — Y Mark, él es Damián, mi novio. 

— Sí, pude notarlo — dijo Mark con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras fingía revisar las fotos en su cámara. Alexy lo miró con molestia y lo pateó — Vale. Cierro el pico.

 

Damián quiso descartar la idea de marcharse en cuanto el chico apareció. La sola idea de dejar a Alex con él le resultaba terrible, pero sabía que Armin y Kentin seguirían llamando y Alex no le dejaría quedarse más tiempo. No le quedaba más opción que marcharse, dejó de fulminar al otro chico con la mirada cuando Alexy acabo de presentarlos y  entonces volvió la atención a su novio.

 

— Tengo que irme  _ Blueberry  _ — suspiró resignado cuando el timbre de su celular comenzaba a sonar nuevamente y se acuclilló para alcanzar a Alexy , que permanecía sentado sobre el césped — No regreses muy tarde a tu casa — mencionó. 

 

Colocó una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó para besar sus labios, con la clara intención de confirmarle a Mark lo que Alexy ya había dicho. Buscó alargar lo más posible el contacto, hasta inevitablemente tuvo que separarse, le sonrió con ternura y le susurró un  «  _ te amo  _ » y, haciendo uso de su autocontrol, se dirigió a Mark.

 

— Hasta luego Mark — si las miradas hablaran Damián ya lo habría amenazado en tres idiomas distintos.

— Hasta pronto — respondió Mark.

 

Damián lanzó una sonrisa forzada para dar vuelta y marcharse. 

 

Mark siguió con la mirada a Damián hasta que su silueta desapareció, entonces volvió su atención a Alexy que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de lucir intimidante.

 

— Quería verlo de cerca — dijo Mark mientras se sentaba a lado de Alexy.

— No es mercancía, Mark. 

— Vale, no te enfades… — dijo observando al gemelo — ¿Que vas a contarme? Tienes cara de querer contarme algo — mencionó.

— Primero debes mostrarme las fotos que tomaste de nosotros — dijo Alexy 

— No tome fotografías de ustedes.

— No me tomes por idiota, Mark. Desde aquí eras perfectamente visible.

 

Mark chistó la lengua, pensando en que Alexy definitivamente no era el chico despistado que aparentaba. 

 

Alexy miró a Mark con impaciencia y este sujeto la cámara contra su pecho, cual niño pequeño intentando proteger sus pertenencias. Alexy se rió negando con la cabeza y Mark le enseñó la lengua como un niño de preescolar.

 

La diversión no duró lo suficiente, puesto que el teléfono de Alexy comenzó a sonar. El aludido resopló fastidiado, pensando en que debió haber dejado aquel aparato en su casa.  

 

— Vamos — dijo Mark levantándose y tomando las manos de Alexy para obligarlo a levantarse.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — preguntó el gemelo tratando  de seguirle el paso a su acompañante.

 

Mark se limitó a sonreír.

  
  
  
  
  


— Hola Damián — saludó Victoria tras abrir la puerta — Hace mucho que no te veía.

— Buenas tardes señora Victoria — respondió sonriendo — Si ya ha pasado tiempo.

— Armin y Kentin te esperan arriba. — dijo Victoria mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

 

Damián asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No sé sorprendido cuando al entrar a la recamara de Armin, lo encontró jugando una partida online.

 

— Al fin apareces. Te dije habla con Alexy, no quédate con él todo el día. 

— Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por qué Alex me recordó dudar de su productividad — mencionó  — ¿Puedo preguntar qué han hecho en todo este tiempo ? 

— Hablar y compramos materiales — respondió Armin, Kentin negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Damián suspiró  estaba casi seguro que no tenían nada para presentar mañana.

— ¿Ya acordaron cómo abordaremos el tema? — preguntó directamente al gemelo cuya atención seguía puesta en su computadora. 

— Le dije a la profesora de ciencias que montaremos una exposición en la entrada del parque —  dijo Kentin —  Dijo que está de acuerdo.

— Podríamos hacer un cartel y pegarlo en la entrada para que lo vean mientras repartimos folletos así solo tendríamos que responder lo que nos pregunten — sugirió Damián empujando ligeramente a Armin para que prestará atención.

— Sí, ya estaba previsto — respondió el castaño — De hecho lo único que hace falta es que Armin se digne a terminar de escoger la información para los folletos. Pero como no es para mañana no le importa. 

— Lo haría si hubieras empezado el cartel — respondió Armin mirando al castaño. 

— Armin el no puede hacer el cartel sin la información de los folletos — mencionó Damián interrumpiendo la graciosa discusión — Y dudo que encuentres el tipo de información que buscamos en un juego.

 

Armin resopló enfadado mientras cerraba el juego y abría el navegador para terminar la investigación. 

  
  
  


Pasaron el resto de la tarde escribiendo el cartel, diseñando los folletos. Kentin agregó que la profesora de ciencias había dicho que quería un reporte escrito en donde incluyeran la información que presentan en el cartel y los folletos y que además debían programar una mini-conferencia donde debían exponer todo lo anterior

 

Armin no paró de quejarse diciendo que eso absolutamente innecesario, además de cargarles la culpa de todo. Kentin intentó defenderse al principio, pero finalmente imito a Damián y guardó silencio mientras lo miraban con algo muy cercano al odio.

 

Estaba por anochecer cuando comenzó a llover. Impidiendo que Damián y Kentin pudieran abandonar la casa de los gemelos, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para intentar llegar a sus casa a pie, y la señora Victoria estaba fuera como para ofrecerle llevarlos.

 

Armin se giró en el sofá, dejando que sus pies colgaran por el respaldo. Estaba inquieto y era la quinta vez que se removía en su lugar. Kentin lo miró entre enfadado y confundido y empujó los pies del gemelo, que prácticamente le estaban golpeando la cabeza.

 

El ruido del agua golpeando las ventas aumento y acompañando al sonido de un trueno. Armin miró a Damián como preguntándole donde estaba Alexy y porque lo había dejado, aunque sabía bien que el otro no tenía ni idea. El gemelo se giró de nuevo, sin importarle haber golpeado a los otros dos y se levantó para buscar su teléfono y llamar a Alexy, aunque sabía que era una pésima idea ya que no iba a contestarle, sin embargo en ese momento, peor era nada.  

 

Alexy no respondió y la lluvia tampoco cedió. 

  
  
  


Alexy entró a su casa y se apresuró a subir la escaleras sin prestar atención. Estaba tan empapado que sus pasos se oían pesados, como si fuera incapaz de levantar los pies sin que estos volvieran de golpe al suelo. Armin subió de inmediato tras su gemelo impidiendo que Damián lo siguiera.

 

Hubo un silencio demasiado denso y lo siguiente que Damián y Kentin escucharon, fueron los gritos de Armin y el intento de Alexy por callarlo,  _ porque ellos están abajo _ . Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Armin volviera a alzar la voz y que esta vez fuera callado por el ruido de la puerta azotándose. 

 

Armin bajo las escaleras de nuevo, ignorando a Damián y Kentin que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras. El gemelo, tras recuperar su móvil que estaba botado en el sofá, les dijo que no podían subir antes de ir a la cocina para hacer una llamada.

 

Pasados un par de minutos y mientras Armin estaba distraído en la cocina, escucharon que Alexy volvía a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Damián dirigió una rápida mirada a la cocina y luego a Kentin antes de aventurarse y subir las escaleras.

 

Se asomó discretamente a través de la puerta entre abierta. Alexy ya llevaba ropa seca, pero su cabello aun escurría mojando sus hombros. Parecía tenso mientras veía algo en su ordenador, pensó en darle espacio pero al ver como Alexy se limpiaba las lágrimas acabó por entrar.

 

— Alex — llamó Damián acercándose.

 

Alexy reaccionó de inmediato, cerrando su portátil de golpe. El movimiento había sido tan brusco e innecesario que Alexy pensó que era probable que ya la hubiera descompuesto.

 

— ¿Que pasa Dam? — preguntó sin voltear a verle, pensando en cómo salir de ahí sin que Damián le viera la cara.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó preocupado por la reacción de Alex y colocó una mano en su hombro animandole a que volteara.

— Si, no es nada — respondió Alexy agachando la cabeza, al tiempo que intentaba levantarse.

— Alex...  — volvió a llamar deteniendo su intento y girando la silla para que quedaran frente a frente. Fue cuando notó los visibles moretones en su mejilla y ojo — ¿Quién te hizo esto ? — preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y  tratando de mantener baja la voz y mantener a raya su enfado.

— Nadie — mintió Alexy — Me caí… — Damián suspiró limpiando los restos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura.

— Alex… Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? — dijo mirándole fijamente, el hecho de que le ocultara la verdad no hacía más que agravar su preocupación — Por favor no me mientas. 

— Entonces no me preguntes — respondió Alexy intentando alejar a Damián para poder  levantarse — No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

— ¿Qué es tan malo como para que no quieras contarme? — insistió manteniendo su posición. 

 

No solía preguntar más de lo debido pero esta vez estaba decidido a saberlo no podía simplemente ignoralo y dejar a Alex así.

 

— Dejalo en paz, Damián — interrumpió Armin entrando a la habitación de su hermano, llevando consigo una taza de chocolate caliente.

 

Alexy observó a su hermano con gesto desaprobatorio mientras recibía la taza, Armin le dedicó un gesto incomprensible antes de irse. Alexy aprovechó que Damián se distrajo para levantarse e ir a sentarse en su cama. No tenía intenciones de decir nada más, por lo que se limitó a beber el chocolate y observar a su novio, que parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo más. 

 

— ¿Estás enfadado? — preguntó Alexy contra la taza y en un susurro apenas audible.

Damian negó en un suspiro 

— Estoy preocupado por ti — menciono con una mueca triste sentándose a su lado . 

— No hay de qué preocuparse, Dam — respondió Alexy — Te lo dije, sólo me caí. Mark pensó que sería divertido ir en bicicleta hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Caímos cuesta abajo hasta  estrellarnos contra un muro. 

 

Damián asintió con la mirada gacha no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que Alex decía, no solo estaba preocupado todo esto le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca al no poder ayudarle, pasó una mano sobre los cabellos húmedos del otro.

 

— Si no te secas el cabello te resfriaras  _ Blueberry _

 

Alexy asintió dándole la razón y tras dejar la taza sobre el escritorio, recogió la toalla del suelo y se dispuso a secarse el cabello. Luego de eso abrió su armario para buscar otra playera y cambiarse la que ahora tenía los hombros empapados. Al igual que en la vez anterior, se desvistió sin detenerse a pensar si a Damián le incomodaba o no. 

— ¿Interrumpo? — preguntó Kentin con una sonrisa divertida mientras se colaba a la habitación de Alexy.

— Aquí no hay nada que interrumpir, Kentinito — respondió Alexy mientras se ponía la playera — ¿Que sucede?

— Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estas bien — sentenció — Armin me explicó. Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo y me hago cargo… — Alexy interrumpió el discurso de Kentin con una risa divertida — Si vas a reirte de mi oferta entonces me largo — añadió el castaño fingiendo estar ofendido — En realidad iba a largarme igual. Dejó de llover y debo volver a casa cuanto antes.

— Esta bien. Prometo que pensaré en tu oferta.

— Bien. Nos vemos mañana Damián — se despidió el castaño mientras salía de la habitación.

 

Damián no respondió y dirigió su mirada a Alexy, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido en cuanto Kentin salió.

 

Intercambiaron miradas. Cada una reflejando su propio pesar.

 

Damián agachó la cabeza, tanto que Alexy pensó que podría ocultarla entre las rodillas. Se acercó con la intención de decirle algo que lo sacara de ese estado de estupor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Damián se levantó.

 

El aludido no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, parecía como si todos supieran algo que él no. Como si todos pudieran ayudar a Alexy menos él quién era el que debía estar a su lado.

 

— Dam…

— Tengo que irme, Alex. Es tarde y… — balbuceo — Te veré después — sentenció con la intención de marcharse.

 

Alexy lo detuvo antes de que saliera. Damián agachó la cabeza, no sintiéndose capaz de poder mirarlo. 

 

— Dam… mírame — pidió sosteniendo el rostro del aludido, quién posó su mirada acuosa sobre la de Alexy — Sé que estás preocupado, pero lo que pasó es algo sin importancia y ya está solucionado ¿Vale? Sólo olvídalo…

 

Damián desconfiaba de las palabras de Alexy y se odiaba por eso. Se preguntó ¿Qué razones tenía Alexy para mentirle? y no encontró nada que pudiera utilizar en su contra, finalmente y tras un suspiro asintió. Alexy mostró un gesto que intentaba parecer sonrisa sin conseguirlo, se acercó para besarlo, pero Damián ladeó el rostro alejándose de las manos que sostenían sus mejillas y rechazando el gesto.

 

No quería ese beso, que aún sin haber llegado a sentirlo, le sabía amargo y dolía.

 

— Debo irme… — repitió.

— Está bien — respondió Alexy ocultando la molestia que el rechazo de Damián le había causado.

 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y Damián salió, apenas murmurando un « _te veo mañana_ » a Armin.

  
  
  


Damián llegó a su casa con aire defensivo, preparado para lo que estaba seguro sería una discusión con su madre.

 

Sin embargo tras cruzar la puerta su madre le indico que subiera a su habitación pues se encontraba trabajando con un caso privado. Damián asintió extrañado, su madre nunca llevaba clientes a casa, estaba por ignorar los extraños sucesos cuando la voz de alguien que conocía lo hizo escabullirse al pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a lado de la cocina, en donde podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

 

— …ha llegado demasiado lejos. Armin llamó hace un rato diciendo que Alexy llegó golpeado a la casa. — escuchó decir a Victoria.

— ¿Dijo algo más al respecto?

— Alexy fue a un restaurante temático que está a una hora de aquí con un amigo. Al salir se encontraron con Dennis y este agredió a Alexy. No tenemos idea de que hace este chico en la zona. 

 

Damián apretó los dientes intentando mantenerse tranquilo, pero lo que había escuchado le parecía suficiente motivo para odiar a Dennis. Escuchó a su madre repetir todo lo que Victoria le había contado para asegurarse de que la información fuera correcta.

 

Luego de eso la conversación fue más a halla de lo que a trabajo se refería. Damián se quedó escuchando un rato más hasta que simplemente no pudo seguir conteniendose e intentando no ser descubierto, volvió a su habitación.

 

Enterarse de todo lo que Alexy había estado pasando, lo estaba torturando. Había insultos, difamación y contenido multimedia de índole sexual de por medio. 

 

Comenzó a llorar sin ser consciente de ello. 

 

Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Y lo peor de todo era la parte racional de su cerebro que le decía que no era culpable de nada, puesto que no sabía que Alexy estaba pasando por ello. Aún conciente de eso, no podía evitar reprocharse por todas las cosas que había hecho. Alexy necesitaba apoyo y el solo le había cargado más problemas, debido a sus celos y su falta de seguridad. 

 

Creía entender porque Alexy lo había ocultado, y contrariamente estaba enfadado con él por haberlo hecho.

  
  


Shantal entró a la habitación de su hijo una vez que Victoria se marchó. No dijo nada, solo se sentó en el piso a su lado y lo abrazó intentando consolarlo.

 

— No llores, Dam… sé que duele, pero no tienes nada que ver en ello. Nadie te está recriminando nada. 

— No lo ayude …. — respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con molestia — Cuando debí estar a su lado lo ignore y solo lo hice sentirse peor… incluso hoy cuando no quiso decírmelo, me enoje con el ... Fui el único que no se dió cuenta y lo deje solo… 

— No es verdad — dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, detestaba cuando su hijo se comportaba de esa manera, porque no había razón humana que le quitara tales ideas de la cabeza e intentar hablarle sólo empeoraba las cosas.

— Lo es… fui tan idiota y ahora nisiquiera se como ayudarlo.

— Dam, escucha. Sé que quieres hacer mucho por él, pero hay veces en las que lo mejor es lo más simple. — dijo Shantal con tranquilidad mientras alejaba el cabello de la frente de su hijo en un gesto maternal — Aún no comprendo qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes y sus padres ya tomaron cartas en el asunto, así que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que te mantengas al margen de esto. No estoy diciendo que lo dejes o que no hagas nada. Sólo que evadas el tema.  ¿Me entiendes? 

 

Damián asintió permaneciendo en silencio, tenía que hablar con Alex quería disculparse por lo de esta tarde , decirle que sabía lo que le estaba pasando qué entendía por qué no quiso contarle nada , que lamentaba no estar a su lado  cuando lo necesito y solo empeorar la situación, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba y que estaba ahí para el que no tenía que cargar con todo el solo.

 

— Será mejor que descanses. Mañana podrás arreglar lo que quieras ¿Vale? — dijo Shantal levantándose y esperando a que Damián hiciera lo mismo antes de salir de la habitación.

  
  
  
  


Alexy durmió poco esa noche. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas con Damián podían funcionar, él se enojaba porque no había querido contarle lo que pasaba. 

 

Y a decir verdad, tampoco tenía una excusa para no haberle contado. Le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso tener que hablar de ello, pero no era como si eso le hubiera imposibilitado decirlo antes.

 

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, pasaban de las nueve y no había nadie más en casa. Tras asomarse por la ventana confirmó lo que ya sabía, la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado un día gris, que amenazaba con ponerse peor.

 

Con esa idea en la cabeza decidió que se quedaría en casa, no planeaba arriesgarse y terminar bajo la lluvia otra vez. Cerca de las once y mientras se disponía a buscar algo para almorzar, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le impidió llevar a cabo su cometido.

 

— Entrega a domicilio — dijo Mark mostrándole una bolsa de papel con contenido incierto y un vaso de café. No tenía idea de si Alexy lo comería pero un café nunca caía mal.

— No sabía que tenían entrega a domicilio — respondió Alexy sonriendo y tomando las cosas.

— No tenemos. ¿Estas solo? — Alexy asintió — ¿Quieres venir a la cafetería? — preguntó. Había hablado un poco con él la noche anterior y no quería dejarlo solo.

— No. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

— ¿Seguro? — Alexy asintió — Está bien. Volveré antes de que Maia decida matarme — añadió comenzando a alejarse.

— ¿Te debo algo? — Alexy casi gritó, Mark caminaba demasiado rápido.

 

El moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

  
  


Alexy disfrutó del capuchino y los muffins de avena que Mark le había llevado. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para Mark alguna vez, él siempre era oportuno y considerado, por lo que creía que se merecía algo lindo.

 

Pasó el resto de la maña realizando sus tareas escolares y escuchando música, porque simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería mantenerse ocupado para evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

  
  
  
  


Damián asomó la cabeza en la recamara de Alexy. Éste tenía los cascos puestos y estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, a tal punto que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Entró a la habitación y se paró detrás de Alexy, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Pensó en que asustarlo era la peor idea del mundo.

 

— Alex… — llamó al tiempo que le quitaba los cascos con cuidado, esperando no asustarlo.

— Dam… ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? — preguntó Alexy mirándolo por encima de su hombro ya que no tenía manera de voltear completamente. 

— No hace mucho — respondió mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros, en una especie de abrazo, y apoyaba el mentón sobre la cabeza de Alexy a quien pareció hacerle gracia el gesto.

— ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? — preguntó Alexy luego de meditarlo un momento.

— No. Siento lo de ayer, no debí enfadarme por eso.

— Está bien, Dam. Sé que yo tampoco he hecho bien, también lo siento. — dijo tomando las manos de Damián. 

— Alex…  — Damián suspiró, buscando la mejor manera para decirle  — No hiciste nada malo. Ayer… ayer tus padres fueron a mi casa, para hablar con mi madre sobre lo de Dennis y los escuché… — comenzó a explicar y Alexy pareció no inmutarse — Entiendo porque no querías contarme.

— Ya lo creo — respondió Alexy liberándose de su abrazo para verle de frente.

— Alex lamento tanto no haber estado a tu lado antes, te deje solo y fui tan egoísta haciendo que todo empeorara por mi culpa — dijo Damián suprimiendo la maraña de sentimientos que le habían hecho quebrase anoche.

— ¿Sabes que estaba intentando evitar esto? No te conté nada porque sabía que entrarias en modo “todo lo malo que pasa es mi culpa” — dijo Alexy intentando no sonar como si lo estuviera atacando — No me gusta cuando haces esto, Damián. Cuando comienzas a tratarme diferente y me miras como si fuera débil y no pudiera defenderme sin tu ayuda. No tienes la culpa de nada. Y en verdad lo que menos necesito es que sigas con esto… 

— No me excluyas de esto como si pudiera dejarlo de lado Alex. Noto como te tensas cada vez que suena tu teléfono y finges no darle importancia cuando no es así  incluso pasó con  los golpes de ayer y yo no puedo mirar hacia otro lado y pensar que todo está bien.

— Bien. Si vas a seguir insistiendo mejor vete. No te necesito.

— No es verdad — respondió haciendo caso omiso a la petición del gemelo  — Ahora es cuando más me necesitas, Alex deja de intentar afrontar  esto tú solo.  

— Damián, ya déjame… No quiero esto, sólo… sólo vete. — pidió en un susurro lastimero. 

 

Damián negó con la cabeza y se acercó para abrazar a Alex pese a la resistencia de este.

 

— Me quedaré contigo — dijo estrechandolo entre sus brazos  — Ya deja de fingir que estás bien Alex. 

 

Alexy hizo un último intento antes de rendirse y esconder el rostro entre los brazos de Damián, odiandolo por haber escogido ese momento para ser valiente por ambos. 

 

Damián sintió como Alexy intentaba retener su llanto, estaba temblando y tiraba de su abrigo como si eso pudiera calmarlo.

 

Y antes de que pudiera intentar nada lo escuchó gritar, incapaz de encontrar otra salida, mientras dejaba que su peso los venciera  y terminarán de rodillas en el suelo. Armin no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer en la puerta, asustado por el grito de su hermano, había intentando darles su espacio para arreglárselas solos pero eso había sido demasiado.

 

Observó a su hermano golpear el hombro de Damián sin nada de fuerza, en un vano intento de alejarlo, mientras Damián parecía abrazarlo cada vez más fuerte.

 

Alexy comenzó a murmurar cosas que apenas eran entendibles por sus sollozos. 

 

Y Armin se odio más que nunca, por haber permitido que su hermano llegará a tal punto de desgaste emocional. Antes de ser consciente de ello, también estaba llorando. 

 

Damián se resistió al llanto. No podía permitirse ceder ante el, no después de que Armin se había rendido.

 

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso antes de Alexy lograra tranquilizarse y ahora abrazaba a Damián como si su vida dependiera de ello, Armin estaba a su lado acariciando la cabeza de su hermano cada tanto, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Él no había llorado tanto como su pero lucia realmente apesumbrado. 

 

— ¿Y tú por qué estabas llorando? — preguntó Alexy en un intento de broma mientras se separaba de Damián y se sentaba sobre su cama.

— Porque me gusta llorar. Es refrescante — respondió Armin logrando hacer reír a Alexy. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — su gemelo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. 

 

Armin sonrió de medio lado y tras despeinar el cabello de su hermano salió de la habitación. 

 

— Ya no se peleen, por favor — dijo sonando más como una advertencia que como una petición.

 

Damián río un poco ante lo dicho por el gemelo. Se sentó a su lado y busco la mirada de Alex para dedicarle la sonrisa más cálida que podía regalarle.

 

— Me alegro  de que estés mejor  _ Blueberry   _ — dijo acercándose para besar su frente  — Prométeme que ya no trataras de lidiar con todo tú solo. Confía  en las personas que te quieren y te apoyan: tu hermano, tus padres, Kentin y sus métodos poco ortodoxos y en mi. 

— Yo confío en ustedes… — respondió Alexy con la intención de decir algo que excusara su comportamiento — Lo intentare. — finalizó sonriendo un poco antes de volver la vista al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado.

 

Damián acarició su cabeza y luego su mejilla y en un movimiento inesperado Alexy se abalanzó sobre él  y obligandolo a hincar los codos en la cama para evitar quedar completamente tendido. Alexy estaba prácticamente sobre él y lo besaba con fiereza, Damián apenas si era capaz de corresponder, ya que no lograba procesar que estaba pasando.

 

Alexy se alejó un momento después, dejando que Damián se incorporara mientras él se quedaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

 

— ¿Qué fue eso? 

— Yo… yo no sé — dijo Alexy avergonzado — S-sólo se me ocurrió y lo hice — y no mentía, solo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahí estaban.

— Alex ¿Qué haré contigo? — pregunto en un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo siento — murmuró intentando levantarse, Damián lo detuvo y lo sujetó por la cintura.

— Yo no — respondió con una sonrisa traviesa antes de besarlo, de manera más dulce y calma.

 

Alexy suspiró contra los labios de Damián, disfrutando del contacto. No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba que Damián lo besara, no importa como fuera, él siempre lo disfrutaba. 

 

— Gracias — dijo Alexy cuando se separaron — Creo que te necesito más de lo que me gusta admitir — agregó pegando su frente a la de Damián.

—  No tienes que agradecerme — dijo sonriendo ante lo último que Alex dijo. El también se había  dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba — Te amo Alex.

 

Alexy sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiéndose estúpidamente enamorado.


	41. 40. Inquietudes

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 40:[Instant Crush - Daft Punk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9dJgYwSBYE)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 40:**

**Inquietudes**

 

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Hola, Alexy. _

 

Alexy observó los mensajes, había estado ignorando sus redes y mensajerías, con la intención de evitar las cosas desagradables que había en ellas. Pero sabía que había mensajes que debía responder, como aquél que tenía enfrente.

 

Se preguntó si debía responder o no. Al final, picado por la curiosidad lo hizo. Ese mensaje llevaba un par de días ahí así que no estaba seguro de que le fuera a contestar, quién fuera quién estaba detrás de la pantalla.

 

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ ¿Te conozco? _

 

El remitente, para su sorpresa, no tardó más que unos minutos en responder. 

 

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Maybe, ;) _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ …  _

_ Disculpa, pero si pudieras ser más específico... _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Soy Ethan, amigo de Damián. _

_ Jo, dime que no estoy escribiendo tonterías. _

_ El francés no se me da. _

 

Alexy se rió ante el comentario del chico. Recordaba haber escuchado aquel nombre, aunque no de boca de Damián, sino de su hermano, cuando le contó porque estaba tan a la defensiva. 

 

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ Damián nunca me ha hablado de ti. _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Ese maldito, desgraciado, pérfido, mentiroso, traidor e infame. ¡¿Y se hace llamar mi mejor amigo?! _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ Eh…  O.O? _

 

Alexy se preguntó cómo era que Ethan y Damián eran amigos. Con tan solo unas palabras, le parecía que Ethan era completamente contrario a su novio. Aunque si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, se podría decir lo mismo sobre él mismo y Dam. 

 

No le gusto pensar en ello, por lo que volvió su atención a la conversación.

 

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Sorry , Lex. Dejarme llevar. ¿Puedo decirte Lex, verdad? _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ Seguro. _

_ Y… ¿Que ibas a decirme? _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Solo quería saber de Dam… _

_ Él está enojado conmigo desde hace unos días y no se me ocurrió a quien más preguntar. _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste a mi hermano sobre él? _

**Nahte D’nalwoh.**

_ You know? I’m so sorry. _

_ En verdad no quería causarles problemas. Si me dices que están bien, y no me odias seré la persona más feliz del universo.  _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ No te odio xD y estamos bien.  _

_ Además no tienes la culpa de nada. _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ … Pensaba que no me habla porque había arruinado sus asuntos. _

_ Supongo que simplemente odiarme T.T _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ Sabes cómo es... supongo  _

_ Le diré que hable contigo _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ I don't know… _

_ No quiero darte problemas _

**Alexy LeBlanc**

_ Descuida. Yo me las arreglo ;) _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ ¡Yeih! _

*Nahte envío un stiker*

 

Alexy se rió sin poder evitarlo, de alguna manera Ethan había logrado contagiarle algo de buen humor en tan solo unos mensajes, ya que, a pesar de sus palabras, ningún mensaje – salvó dónde se disculpaba – se sentía como si él chico del otro lado de la pantalla estuviera triste o enfado. 

 

 **Alexy** **LeBlanc**

_ Pero quiero que sepas que me debes una. _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Respuesta inesperada… _

_ Creo que me agradas, Lex _

  
  
  
  
  


Alexy se encontraba en la parada del autobús junto a Mark, tras haber pasado toda la mañana en la cafetería, ayudando un poco al moreno y a Maia a organizar un pequeño evento para atraer más clientela, ya que, según el dueño, las ventas estaban algo bajas, además de haber  _ jugado _ a ser mesero un par de veces.

 

Alexy puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo estar harto del parloteo de su acompañante. 

 

Mark había propuesto montar una especie de salón de baile con  _ Just Dance _ , y organizar una mini-competencia. Y aunque la idea les gustaba, Maia y Alexy – que en realidad no tenía razones para votar – se habían negado a ella rotundamente, ya que la cafetería no se prestaba para tal cosa, por lo que en su lugar, decidieron que fuera un karaoke. 

 

— Vamos, yo sé que quieres — dijo Mark con voz instigadora.

— No voy a bailar contigo. Estamos en una parada de autobús.

— ¡¿Y que?! — exclamó el moreno tomando la mano de Alexy quien se rió y negó con la cabeza.

 

Alexy, cedió un poco ante la insistencia de Mark y giró un par de veces sobre su eje, antes de que Mark lo detuviera y pusiera una mano en su cintura, para guiarlo al ritmo de un compás desconocido, que con torpeza intento seguir por pocos segundos.

 

— ¿Que clase de vals/tango es esto? — cuestionó Alexy intentando zafarse de la muy improvisada coreografía.

 

Mark sólo se rió.

 

Hizo girar a Alexy hacia un costado y luego de nuevo hacia su brazos, para luego inclinarlo hacia atrás. Alexy, sintió como perdía el equilibrio, ante ese repentino movimiento.

 

— Me vas a tirar — preocupado por la idea de ir a parar al piso.

— No lo haré — respondió el otro con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Déjame levantarme…

— No — respondió Mark con una media sonrisa y tras empujarlo un poco más fingió soltarlo.

 

Alexy reaccionó aferrándose a su camisa lo que ocasionó que Mark soltara una carcajada.

 

_ —  _ ¡Idiota! ¡Ya déjame! — se quejó otra vez, ya comenzando a molestarse.

 

Mark se negó. Alexy le estampo una mano en la cara y lo empujó. Mark intentó no soltarlo para evitar tirarlo, aunque finalmente lo hizo.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó Mark tendiendole una mano ayudarlo a levantarse.

 

Alexy lo miró con un puchero infantil y le pegó un manotazo, haciendo una especie de berrinche. 

 

— ¡Auch! — se quejó el moreno desistiendo a su intento por ayudarlo.

  
  
  


Damián caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, sintiéndose agotado tras una muy larga semana de escuela y un tanto fastidiado por ver sus planes frustrados.

 

Antes de que las clases terminaran planeaba ir a la casa de los gemelos, pero al salir había  resultado que ellos ya tenían planes y Armin había tomado el autobús fuera del instituto para ir al centro comercial a encontrarse con su hermano.

 

Se disponía a rodear el parque, ya que en teoría era la ruta más corta hacia su casa, aunque al final y prácticamente por costumbre terminó por atravesar el parque y al hacerlo se encontró con la poco alentadora escena de Alexy sentado en el suelo, dándole manotazos a Mark, en la parada de autobús de enfrente.

 

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle para llegar hasta su novio.

 

— Alex — llamó con voz suave.

—  _ Min Natthimlen  _ — respondió Alexy con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

— ¿Qué hacías en el suelo? — cuestionó.

— Nada — respondió con un tono demasiado agudo mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos y la ropa.

— Nada — repitió — Alex… — advirtió en un tono que claramente decía: No me mientas, quedamos en algo. 

 

Mark, observaba la escena de reojo y con gesto divertido, sintió la mirada de Damián clavarse sobre él, por lo que lo que enderezó su postura y volteo verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa que denotaba superioridad.

 

— Mark, deja de mirar asi mi novio — se quejó Alexy haciendo énfasis en el mi.

 

Le disgustaba tener que usar esa palabra. El no pensaba en Damián como algo suyo, porque hacerlo se sentía como si este dejara de ser una persona y pasará a ser un objeto. Pero al notar la mirada que Mark, había sentido deseos de tomar a Damián y decirle al otro que era suyo y que sí lo seguía viendo le arrancaría los ojos.

 

Damián dirigido su mirada hacia Alexy, un poco confundido por el giro que la situación acababa de dar. Mark soltó una carcajada y extendió las manos frente así y ladeando el rostro para ver hacia otro lado, como diciendo: Yo no estaba viendo a tu chico.

 

El autobús dobló la esquina y Alexy suspiró.

 

— Iré al centro comercial. ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó, Damián negó con la cabeza — Bueno… te llamo más tarde — sentenció acercándose para darle un suave beso.

— Nos vemos luego  _ Natthimlen _ — anunció Mark tomando la mano de Alexy y separándolos.

 

El autobús acababa de detenerse en la parada y Mark tiraba de Alexy para subir. Damián escucho a Alexy quejarse por eso, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa.

 

No tenía idea de qué demonios había pasado y estaba seguro de no querer averiguarlo. Además de que Mark acababa de arruinar un apodo del que siquiera sabía que significaba.

  
  
  
  
  


Tras tomar sus lugares en la parte trasera del autobús, no se dirigieron la palabra.

 

Mark se preguntó si se debía al hecho de hacerlo caer o a que había intentando coquetearle al extranjero, aunque este lo había ignorado por completo

 

Tras haber pasado la mitad del camino, Mark decidió que debía romper esa tensión. No le gustaba que Alexy estuviera enfadado.

 

— Ya veo porque te gusta. Es muy guapo, quizás intente algo. — sentenció con seriedad.

— ¿En serio, Mark? — cuestionó Alexy observando con recelo al moreno, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa socarrona — No tienes oportunidad. No eres su tipo.

— ¿Cuál es su tipo? — su tono sonaba en verdad curioso.

— Yo — respondió Alexy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia — No eres rival para mí. Y estoy seguro que mi novio te odia.

 

Mark se echó a reír.

 

— No hablo en serio,  _ Blueberry _ — señaló mientras le revolvía el cabello.

— No me llames así. Solo Dam puede hacerlo.

— Ya.

 

Hubo un nuevo silencio, que se sentía incluso más denso que el anterior.

 

— Mark, sabes que te amo.

— Si me amaras, estarías conmigo no con él. — dijo sólo para dramatizar el momento.

— Sabes que no me refiero a esa clase de amor.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Lex. Soy consciente de lo enamorado que estás de él. Además aunque tuviera una oportunidad contigo, no la tomaría, no quiero nada serio y por ahora una relación de esas no te viene bien. Somos buenos amigos y me gusta así.

— Ya sé… solo que a veces no se si estás bromeando o de verdad vas en serio.

— Tendrás que aprender a adivinar — canturreo Mark abrazando a Alexy por los hombros.

 

El autobús se acercaba a la parada. Alexy se levantó para indicar si bajada.

 

— Mark, tú no quieres verme enojado, deberías mantenerte alejado de Damián. Te aprecio muchísimo y no quiero que arruines esto — anunció con seriedad antes de bajar, dejando muy sorprendido a Mark. 

  
  
  
  


Armin guardó su PSP en su mochila. Volteó a ver a su hermano que se acercaba, al tiempo que extendía los brazos como preguntando: ¿Qué pasa contigo? 

 

— Lo siento, Mark dejó pasar un autobús.

— ¿Pasaste la mañana con el? — cuestionó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzaban a recorrer el lugar.

— En realidad no quiero hablar de él. ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

— ¿Que hizo el pobre tipo para enfadarte? — preguntó con una sonrisa llena de burla.

 

Alexy rodó los ojos y torció los labios en señal de molestia, la sonrisa de Armin se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una mueca de preocupación. El no conocía a Mark como Alexy, inclusive apenas si recordaba su rostro,  pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era de fiar.

 

— Alex, si te hizo algo dímelo y le rompo la cara — exclamó el gemelo realmente enfadado.

 

Alexy lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. Ese tipo de situaciones realmente le causaban gracia y al mismo tiempo lo hacían inmensamente feliz, ya que a veces sólo necesitaba de su hermano. 

 

Recordó con diversión el día que Armin se atrevió a decirle que estaba celoso de Damián, porque desde que él había aparecido, él había comenzado a alejarse. 

 

Le dijo que al principio había estado bien, era casi un alivio pero en cuestión de unos cuantos días había comenzado a resentirlo. 

 

Armin nunca negó lo mucho que quería a su hermano y tampoco lo mucho odiaba que siempre estuviera sobre él y la falta de espacio. Pero en cuanto las cosas cambiaron tan solo un poco, se dió cuenta de que algo estaba faltando y se sintió perdido. A eso le sumo lo que Ethan había dicho sobre Damián y entonces todo se había vuelto un globo con exceso de aire que reventó en el momento más inesperado y siguió empeorando.

 

Decir todo eso ayudó a que pudieran reparar lo que estaba un poco roto entre ellos, porque, ninguno iba a admitirlo, necesitaban estar bien. Y en especial Alexy necesitaba de todo el apoyo de su hermano.

 

— No hay que golpear a nadie, Min. — dijo Alexy sentándose en una mesa tras pedir su orden de hamburguesas.

— ¿Entonces?

 

Alexy hizo una mueca graciosa y gruñó algo inentendible antes de contarle que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

 

— No sé si te molesta porque te pone celoso que alguien se fije en Damián o porque no soportas la idea de que Markencio no esté babeando por ti… — señaló Armin con una mueca jocosa en el rostro, la cual, contrastaba con el gesto ofendido y enfadado de su igual, quien no encontraba el comentario nada gracioso — Finjamos que no dije nada.

— Se que Dam nunca le haría caso a Mark. Y se que Mark no traga a Dam, pero se atrevió a bromear al respecto, lo que quiere decir que pensó en ello como una posibilidad. La idea de que quiera intentar algo me molesta y me asusta. Es buen amigo y todo, pero puede ser un verdadero estúpido cuando se lo propone. 

— Pensé que te gustaban los chicos porque no eran complicados como las chicas — dijo Armin intentando bromear.

— Era muy ingenuo cuando lo dije. Quizás no sea muy tarde para cambiar de opinión…

— Apuesto que Violeta estaría encantada con una noticia como esa.

 

Alexy se rió, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Se quedó mirando al techo y pronto su sonrisa desapareció y soltó un gran suspiro. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

 

— Creo que también me molesta que me haya friendzoneado… Quiero decir soy adorable. ¡Yo friendzoneo, no al revés!

— A veces no te entiendo y me asustas…

— Tranquilo, Min. Yo tampoco me entiendo. — dijo acomodarse en su lugar y observando a su hermano reírse.

  
  
  
  
  


**Alex**

_ Adivina con quién he estado hablando _

**❣ Kissen ❣**


	42. Chapter 42

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 41:** [ _I Feel It Coming - The Weekend ft. Daft Punk_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVC5XBwr5ew)

**Track 41.1:**  [ _Easy Love - R5_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrzRpeCWTME)

* * *

 

**Capítulo 41:**

**Planes e intenciones**

Maia observó con curiosidad al chico sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, tratando de ser espectadora de cualquier movimiento que indicara lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que llevaba un buen rato ahí sin hacer mucho.

Un poco después de los veinte minutos ahí, había consultado su teléfono, por lo que Maia pensó que revisaba la hora. Unos diez minutos después hizo lo mismo y tras unos minutos luego de eso, escribió un mensaje a alguien y dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, al pendiente de recibir una respuesta, que al parecer no llegó. El chico llevaba cerca de una hora cuando decidió hacer una llamada, que al parecer también resultó infructífera.  

Maia dirigió su mirada a Mark y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, que indicaba que fuera a hablar con el muchacho. Mark dirigió la mirada al cliente y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Porque no? — cuestionó Maia acercándose al moreno.

— Estoy trabajando, ¡dah!. Si tanto quieres que no este solo, ve tú.

— Vamos hay cinco personas aquí contándolo a él — dijo haciendo énfasis con los dedos de su mano.

— Es casi la hora en que se llena Maia — señaló Mark.    

Maia suspiró, y salio de detrás de la barra. Sacó su bloc y su bolígrafo de su mandil y se acercó a la mesa.

— Entonces ¿Vas a ordenar algo, Dam? — el aludido dirigió su mirada a la muchacha, algo confundido por haber sido llamado por su nombre — Alex habla mucho sobre ti — agregó ella con una sonrisa, Damián asintió con la cabeza — ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres algo?

Damián iba a responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Maia se alejó para darle privacidad. 

Damián tardó varios segundos en responder pues no reconocía el número en la pantalla.

— ¿Diga?

— Dam, temía que no respondieras.

— No iba a hacerlo, no reconocía el número, Alex.

— Compré un móvil nuevo y cambié de número, ya sabes porque — su voz sonó un poco lejana en la últimas palabras.

Escuchó que le decía algo a alguien más y ese alguien le respondía de mala gana, por lo que Alexy le gritó algo.

— ¿Sigues ahí, Dam? — preguntó Alexy.

— Sí…

— Estoy en el centro comercial, no me había dado cuenta que es tan tarde. Lo siento. Obligare a Kentin a que escoja un conjunto e iré contigo… si aún quieres que tengamos esa cita… ¿Quieres? — preguntó con cierta timidez.

— Quiero — respondió Damián sin poder evitar sonreír. El tono que Alexy había usado le enterneció — ¿Tardarás?

— Espero que no — su voz sonaba algo lejana de nuevo — Esto es un desastre — murmuró — Te veo en un rato,  _ Kissen _ . Te quiero.

— Yo a ti,  _ Blueberry _ .

__  
  


Damián suspiró, mientras registraba el nuevo número. No sabía cómo sentirse, ya que Alexy no le había dado una explicación razonable, pero quería confiar en que lo haría. Además realmente quería pasar un rato con él, pues las cosas con su madre seguían estando difíciles.

Tras la conversación de Shantal con los padres de Alexy, él había dado por sentado que las cosas se habían solucionado, sin embargo se habían dado cuenta de que no era así. Su postura respecto a su relación con Alexy no había cambiado. 

Por eso ese día, más temprano, le había pedido a Alexy que salieran y por esa misma razón había llegado temprano a la cafetería.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana, esperando que Alexy no tardará.

— ¿Te importa si me siento,  _ Krassivy _ ? — preguntó Mark, quien ya tomando asiento frente a él — ¿Porque pones esa cara? — cuestionó con una media sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Damián, evita llamarme de otra forma — respondió tratando de evitar fruncir el entrecejo más de lo necesario — ¿No tienes clientes que atender? — agregó esperando que el otro se marchase.

— Contigo hay cinco personas y están perfectamente atendidas — respondió — ¿Estás enojado porque Alexy te plantó? — preguntó entornando un poco los ojos y sonriendo como si acabara de decir un buen chiste.

— No es  de tu incumbencia — mencionó fulminando con la mirada, no le agradaba Mark en lo más mínimo y este  parecía querer agradarle aún menos — Ahora si no tienes más que decir me agradaría que te marcharas. 

— No tienes que sentirte avergonzado. A todos nos ha pasado — comentó — Una vez espere por casi ocho horas a alguien…

— ¿Porque me cuentas tu vida? No me interesa — interrumpió Damián.

— Vamos, no seas tan hosco, _ Krassivy _ — dijo enfatizando cada sílaba de esa palabra. El sonido que indicaba un mensaje se hizo presente en la mesa — Es Lex — canturreo Mark — Dice que no te fastidie o se encargará de que sufra un accidente con café hirviendo. ¿No crees que es muy adorable?

Damián apretó los dientes, oficialmente era un tipo insufrible, el gestó pasó desapercibido por Mark ya que estaba entretenido respondiendo  al mensaje.

— Claro que lo es — mencionó forzando una sonrisa, era bastante obvio que estaba buscando fastidiarle — Pero al parecer no piensas seguir su consejo ¿No es así? 

— No le tengo miedo — respondió recargándose contra el respaldo y dejando su móvil en la mesa — ¿Que hará? ¿Robar mi ropa interior? ¿Culparme de robar un anillo a Maia? 

— No lo subestimes,  tiene una gran imaginación para estas cosas — dijo.

Todo lo que Mark parecía saber, comenzaba a desagradarle.

— De igual forma, No comprendo tu interés en entablar una conversación, más que no deseada, conmigo.

— Es que no quería dejarte solo y abandonado en este rincón,  _ Krassivy _ . — respondió el moreno hincando el codo en la mesa y recargando su rostro sobre su mano, dedicándole una mirada risueña — Además, tengo curiosidad en saber si todo lo que Alexy cuenta sobre ti es verdad.

— Oh, así que es eso y dime ¿Qué es lo que dice Alex sobre mi? — preguntó con el sarcasmo marcado en cada palabra. 

El rumbo que parecía tomar la conversación parecía empeorar a pasos agigantados.

— Es más fácil contar lo que no ha dicho, Damián. — expresó con una sonrisa mordaz — La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo conozco bien a Alex y también te conozco a ti. — agregó tomando su celular de la mesa para responder los mensajes que tenía.

Maia lo llamo, ya que al parecer tenía un problema con una de las cafeteras, por lo que Mark se levantó dejando su móvil encendido sobre la mesa, pues tenía la intención de volver con Damián.

El aludido suspiró fastidiado y pensó en irse y decirle a Alexy que lo vería en otro lado. Su mirada se posó sobre la pantalla encendida, casi frente a sí. Se enderezó en su asiento buscando poder ver mejor que había en ella, comprobando que se trataba del chat de Alexy.

**Mark**

_ ¿No habías dicho que me amas? _

**Lex**

_ Sabes que lo dije para enfatizar mi punto. _

**Mark**

_ Pero lo dijiste. _

**Lex**

_ Y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Eres un idiota, Mark. _

— Fue lindo charlar contigo, pero Maia quiere que vuelva al trabajo — dijo tras un par de minutos y tomó su teléfono de la mesa — Damián — llamó la atención del chico quien volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido — Alguno va a salir herido y te aseguro que no voy a ser yo. 

Damián pareció no saber qué responder. Mark lo miró unos segundos antes de volver tras la barra y seguir inspeccionando la cafetera.

El aludido, se perdió en sus pensamientos, por lo que no dió cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Alexy, con la mejillas coloradas y respiración entrecortada, apareció en la puerta. Entró al lugar sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió a la mesa en la que Damián se encontraba.

— Hola, tú — saludo sonriente mientras se sentaba a lado de Damián — Siento mucho que sea tan tarde. No era mi intención dejarte esperando.

— Hola  _ Blueberry  _ — respondió tratando de poner toda su atención en Alexy — No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que llegaste — Alexy asintió con la cabeza.

— Fui al centro comercial porque Kentin me pidió ayuda para organizar una cita con Val. Quería verse bien pero se estaba pasando con lo formal. — comentó — Escogiendo ropa y eso se me fue el tiempo. Además mi móvil nuevo tardo en configurarse y cargar algunos archivos de nuevo.

— Al menos dime qué salvaste la dignidad y el estilo de Kentin — respondió sonriendo aún creía que el gusto para vestirse de Kentin no era el mejor — Me daría pena por la hobbit si llega vestido con un traje de gala militar.

Alexy se echó a reír.

— Hice lo mejor que pude. Kentin aún no confía en mí gusto para la ropa. Rosa le pedirá a Leigh un vestido para Val que haga juego con lo que escogí para Kentin, así que no escogí algo muy llamativo, pero aún así no le gustaba.

— Quizá hubiese quedado encantado si lo dejaras llevar una especie de halcón o águila en el brazo  — mencionó a modo de broma — De igual forma me alegra que esos dos salgan juntos a este paso iban a superar nuestro nivel de dramatismo. — agregó riendo para dedicar una mirada cómplice a Alex.

— Nadie podría ganarnos, estoy seguro de que el récord Guinness es nuestro,  _ Kissen _ . — respondió acercándose con la clara intención de besarlo. Sin embargo la voz de Mark interrumpió el momento.

— Un batido de mango y moras y un americano – porque no tenemos expresso –, a la orden. 

— No pedimos nada — dijo Alexy.

— La casa invita, Lex — respondió Mark despeinado los cabellos del aludido — Disfruten su cita. — añadió antes de irse.

Alexy miró a Damián, sintiendo que algo raro estaba pasando, pero su novio, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Nos vamos? Debes de estar cansado de estar aquí — preguntó Alexy.

Damián sonrió y asintió despacio. Pasar cerca de dos horas en aquel café no había sido de lo más grato. Tomó su cartera y colocó algunos euros, suficiente para pagar las bebidas, sobre la mesa.  

Alex tomó la copa con el batido y le pidió a Maia que lo pusiera para llevar.

— ¿Quieres que ponga el café también? — preguntó la joven.

— Sí.

— No — dijeron al unísono. Maia los miró con una sonrisa divertida.

— Supongo que no lo quiere — dijo Alexy tomando su vaso. — Gracias, Maia. — La chica asintió. 

Damián, tomó la mano de Alex y se dirigió a la salida, había sido suficiente café para un día.

__  
  
  


Caminaron sin rumbo por la calles de la ciudad por varios minutos, en los que ha falta de conversación, Alexy terminó su batido. La tarde era fresca y el viento soplaba suavemente. Alexy observó de reojo a su novio y apretó su mano, tratando de llamar su atención. Damián se había mantenido un poco callado desde que habían salido de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Alexy mirando a Damián con curiosidad.

— Pensé que el paseo era agradable.

— Lo es. Pasear contigo siempre es agradable. — respondió Alexy recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Damián mientras sonreía. 

El aludido le abrazo por los hombros y beso su frente antes de volver a tomar su mano.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo algo?

— La verdad, no. Sólo pregunte por si habías planeado algo.

— Sólo quiero pasar lo que queda de la tarde contigo. 

— ¿Pasó algo? Pareces un poco distraído. — Damián negó con la cabeza — Sabes, después del viernes, pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

— No puedo enojarme contigo Alex — expresó Damián negando ligeramente mientras sonreía tontamente.

— Yo lo he intentado y cuando te veo solo siento ganas de achucharte.

— Hahaha, y sin embargo nunca lo has hecho.

— Se controlar mi instintos. — fanfarroneo. 

Antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraban en una parada de autobús, que daba a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Alexy se sentó y Damián lo observó.

— ¿Iremos a algún lado? — interrogó el extranjero.

— No. Pero pensé que sentarnos aquí y ver los autos pasar será entretenido. Podemos jugar a contar los autos de dos colores distintos. — El primero en llegar a 50 gana. Yo quiero autos rojos.

— Es probable que ese sea el color más popular — señaló Damián arrugando la nariz — Es trampa. — Alexy se echó a reír.

— Quedate los rojos. Yo escogeré los blancos. ¿Contento? — Damián asintió complacido — Tarado...

— Sin insultos, cariño. No seas mal perdedor — Alexy esbozó una media sonrisa. 

Comenzaron a jugar y tras la primera ronda en la que Alexy resultó ganador, Damián propuso que fueran siete de diez rondas y Alexy acepto con tal de que el perdedor tuviera un castigo.

— ¿Hablaste con tu amigo? — preguntó Alexy a mitad de la ronda cinco.

— Eh...— balbuceó — Algo así.

— ¿Algo así?,  _ 23 _ , Damián…

— No tengo ganas de hablarle.  _ 18 _ .

— Es tu mejor amigo ¿No?. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo y dijiste que no estas enojado con él.

— No estoy enojado y no lo ignoro, sólo… evitó hablar con él.  _ 19 _ — respondió Damián antes de mirarlo, tratando de descubrir porque a Alex le interesaba el tema.

— ¿Te ofendió que dijera que no tomas en serio a los demás? 

Damián se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, que más bien parecía una aseveración.

— Me molestó que se lo dijera a Armin y en consecuencia a ti. Pero parece que a ti no te afecta saberlo. — dijo chistando la lengua, sin ocultar su disgusto por la actitud que Alexy estaba tomando.

— Por que yo no soy los demás,  Damián. Por eso no me molesta la información. Ya te lo había dicho, confío en ti y sé que eres sincero con tus sentimientos ¿Me equivoco?

— No — respondió agachando la cabeza por un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que Alexy acababa de decir — No me gusta que sepas ese tipo de cosas sobre mi, Alex. Yo… es sólo que… uhm — intentó decir algo más pero justificarse, pero no encontró nada que decir — Simplemente no me gusta.

Alexy no pudo evitar reírse, para sorpresa de Damián, se recorrió un poco más hacia el aludido,  tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de acercarse y besarlo dulcemente.

— Lo sé — señaló Alexy apenas separándose lo necesario para hablar — Sé que te desagrada. A mí me gusta aprender sobre ti, Dam. Incluso las cosas malas.

Damián agachó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado y conflictuado en partes iguales.Realmente odiaba la idea de que Alexy supiera cosas desagradables sobre él. Temía que cualquiera de esas cosas lo hiciera alejarse. Era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. 

Alexy le acarició las mejillas en un intento de reconfortarlo. Damián soltó un suspiro y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alexy. Se acercó para besarlo, intentando pedirle con ese gesto que no se alejara de él. Alexy correspondió a la caricia y deslizó sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el cabello del otro.

— Te quiero, Alex — murmuró Damián al separarse. 

— Yo más, mi  _ affascinante gentiluomo. _

_ —  _ ¿Eso es italiano? — preguntó Damián sonriendo, provocando que Alexy se sonrojara un poco — Suena a italiano.

— Lo es. Pero si no sabes que significa no te lo voy a decir.

— ¡Buuuh! Eso eso no se vale.  _ Naughty. _

Alexy arrugó la nariz mientras fruncía los labios, burlándose de Damián y sus ganas de saber que significaban los apodos que le había dado. 

__  
  
  


Damián pasó un largo rato intentando convencer a Alexy de que le dijera que significaban sus motes, pero Alexy era un hueso duro de roer y no logro que cediera. Ante esto, Damián se negó a seguir jugando con Alexy a contar autos, por lo que Alexy se proclamó ganador y anuncio  y que le  diría su castigo después.

Comenzaba a anochecer, cuando un joven, tras unas demostraciones de afecto, comenzó a decir cosas poco amables, alusivas a ellos, a su acompañante, quien intentó callarlo, avergonzada por su actitud. 

Damián tomó la mano de Alexy, optando simplemente por alejarse del lugar sin prestarle atención a aquel sujeto, temiendo que a Alexy pudiera afectarle lo que decía, pues, después de todo, aún estaba lidiando con el otro problema. Y además no valía la pena. No era la primera vez y seguro tampoco la última.

Pasaron un rato caminando por el parque antes de ir a casa de Alexy, donde optaron por ver una película. Sus padres habían salido y Armin se les unió, pero al cabo de un rato, se aburrió y volvió a su habitación. 

Pasadas varias horas Damián comenzó a quedarse dormido. Alexy al notarlo, lo sacudió un poco.

— Deberías ir a casa, Dam.

— Aún es temprano — respondió Damián frotándose los ojos para despertar. 

— Pasan de las diez, Dam. Comienzo a creer que no quieres irte — respondió Alexy, subiendo los pies al sofá y sentándose de costado — ¿Paso algo?

— No quiero volver aún… pelee con mi mamá. — Alexy lo observó por un par de minutos, temiendo preguntar. 

Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al tema.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — dijo finalmente.

— Me prohibió salir contigo… dijo: Entiendo que este pasando por un mal momento. Y que necesita todo el apoyo posible y que quieres ayudarlo. Pero eso no borra todo lo demás, Damián. — dijo tan rápidamente que Alexy apenas pudo asimilar la.información — ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me está pidiendo que te deje! ¡Y no puedo hacer eso! 

— Es tu mamá, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti… 

— Pero se equivoca Alex. Separarme de ti no es lo mejor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás ella ve algo que nosotros no. Dam, no quiero ser el causante de que pelees con tu madre. Ya te he dado muchos problemas.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — preguntó Damián asustado por las palabras que Alexy estaba usando — Nada ha sido tu culpa, Alex.

— Siempre dices eso. Pero yo no lo siento así. 

— Alex…

— No estoy intentando terminar contigo, Dam. — aclaró — Te necesito conmigo, sabes que te adoro y lo mucho que significas para mi. Pero no me gusta ser el culpable de que te pelees con tu madre. No soy suficiente motivo para algo como eso.

— Lo eres, Alex. No te menosprecies. — dijo sin poder evitar acercarse y abrazarlo — Acompáñame a casa. Se que si hablamos con ella podremos arreglarlo. — sugirió intentando no sonar tan desesperado cómo se sentía.

— ¡No! — respondió Alexy rotundamente — No voy a ir a tu casa, Dam. Lo siento.

Damián se sorprendió ante la negativa y no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más en esa historia de la que él no estaba enterado.

— ¿Porque no?

— No quiero ir — respondió a la defensiva y casi sonando asustado — Por favor, Dam. Debe haber otra manera de arreglarlo, sin que yo tenga que ir. 

— ¿Porque? — repitió, intentando averiguar la raíz del problema.

— No me preguntes a mi… no voy a decirlo.

Damián apretó los dientes, y frunció el ceño en una clara señal de enfado.

— Se lo preguntaré a mi madre entonces — sentenció Damián levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Damián, espera! — llamó Alexy yendo tras de él. 

Damián no se detuvo y salió de la casa, Alexy lo siguió intentando hablar con él, para tranquilizarlo. Sabía bien que no le haría nada a su madre, pero temía que se metiera en más problemas si se movía por impulso.

Se rindió un cuadra después. No podía seguirlo, su padres llegarían a su casa en cuestión de minutos y si no lo encontraban ahí, iban  a preocuparse y se enojarse en partes iguales.

__  
  
  


Cuando Damián entró a su casa, no se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre aguardando por él en la estancia.

— Comenzaba a creer que no volverías esta noche — expresó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz — ¿En donde estabas y porque bloqueaste mi número? Estaba preocupada Damián. Pudo haberte pasado algo, ¿Pensaste al menos en eso?

— Estaba con Alexy, mamá. — respondió — Y estoy bien — añadió estirando los brazos para probar su punto.

— No se trata de eso, Damián…

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste o le hiciste a Alexy, mamá? — interrumpió, puesto que no quería seguir postergando el tema.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijo que yo le hice algo? — cuestionó Shantal realmente ofendida.

— No, ese es el problema. El no quiso contarme nada y cuando le mencioné la idea de hablar contigo juntos, estaba asustado y se negó.

— ¿Y porque querías que hablaran conmigo? Yo no tengo ningún asunto que tratar con él.

— ¡Dijiste que desde que lo conozco sólo han sido problemas y me prohibiste salir con él!

— Sí, dije eso. Pero no es que sea culpa de Alexy, o que yo tenga algo contra él. Eres tú el que se comporta diferente. No hablas conmigo  y cuando lo haces, es a medias y defiendes a Alexy como si tu vida dependiera de ello… Creo que no te das cuenta de que no es sano. Entiendo que  quieras tu espacio pero te agradecería que al menos hables conmigo de vez en cuando.

— Me estás cambiando el tema, mamá. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

— Soy tu madre, no te debo explicaciones. Pero tu a mi, sí. 

Damián gruño y se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinadose, en un intento de controlar su frustración. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura.

— Me preocupas Dam. No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya.

— Ya lo sé. Lo sé mamá — repitió intentando ordenar sus pensamientos — Pero no te entiendo. No entiendo que estás tratando de lograr. ¿Que hable contigo? ¿Para qué? Si ya todo paso.

— Me gustaría saber a qué todo te refieres, Dam. Dices que ya pasó pero parece seguir molestandote.

— Es culpa de Ethan, que mete sus narices dónde no lo llaman.

— ¿En serio intentas culpar a Ethan, Damián? ¡Está al otro lado del mar! — cuestionó la mujer, con incredulidad — He hablado con Lory, dice que apenas si has hablado con Ethan desde que vinimos aquí. Él te extraña, es tu amigo de toda la vida, Damián, y parece que intentas deshacerte de él.

— No intento deshacerme de él. Ethan es la causa de la mayor parte de los problemas aquí. De no ser por él y su lengua floja yo no habría peleado con Armin y a su vez él no se la hubiera pasado peleando con Alexy y entonces Valya y Rosalya no hubieran armado un complot en mi contra, Peggy no se hubiera inventado una novela y yo no habría golpeado a Kentin.

— Pero tú no habías hablado con Ethan y por ende no sabías que era la causa de todo ¿O me equivoco? — interrogó — No intentes culparlo. Pudo haber dicho algo malo, lo conoces, y sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención, por lo que cada uno de responsable de sus acciones.

— Pero… es que…

— Dam. Fue suficiente ¿No te parece?

Damián miró a su madre con ojos de cachorro regañado, claramente pidiéndole que no hicieron eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo debatiéndose a quien culpar que ya no estaba seguro de que correspondía a quien.

— Supongo que deje que se me fuera de las manos... — admitió entre dientes, buscando terminar con el tema.

Shantal le dedicó una mirada severa, invitándolo a que siguiera con su explicación, esperando poder llegar a algún lado con eso o en su defecto a que Damián gritara algo y se fuera a su habitación como había hecho la vez anterior. Odiaba tener que admitir que su hijo se había vuelto muy impredecible.

Damián se dejó caer en el sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Obligó a su cerebro a recordar todo lo que había pasado, en intento de poder hilar la respuesta que su mamá deseaba escuchar.

— Realmente fue un error venir aquí. No debí dejar que me convencieras de hacerlo — dijo Shantal después de muchos minutos de silencio. Tal vez lo mejor sea volver — Damián volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos y negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

— No estás hablando en serio. ¿Verdad? — preguntó con los labios temblando y voz trémula — ¿Verdad?

— De cualquier manera te irás en un año, Damián. Y estar aquí no te está ayudando como pensábamos ¿Cuál es el problema? 

— Mamá, sé que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles, pero… pero... — balbuceó Damián con nerviosismo y sin poder hilar una idea coherente.

Su madre parecía estar hablando muy en serio y su cerebro comenzaba a sobrecargarse con escenarios negativos.

— Me conoces, mamá y sé que por eso estás preocupada. Pero esto ha sido difícil para mí, no sabía que enamorarse dolía tanto y volvía todo tan difícil. Ahora que todo está tomando forma no puedo tirarlo por la borda y volver — mencionó atropellando las palabras en un intento de calmar sus nervios. 

» No sé porque ves a Alexy como un problema, no me ha hecho nada que no merezca. Fue mi culpa no haberle dicho lo que sentía antes y haber montado una historia donde no la había. Ya te lo he dicho. Desde que llegué ha sido amable conmigo y también hemos hecho muchas estupideces… llegué a pensar que estaba jugando conmigo y lo alejé, pero sólo era otra historia de mi cabeza. Si llegué llorando una vez fue porque le dije que los demás tenían razón y el se enfado conmigo por eso… había querido explicarme no quise escucharlo… 

También sé que mis notas han bajado, pero estoy trabajando en ello y no serán un problema. Yo… yo no había hablado de esto, porque no quería que tuvieras una mala impresión de Alexy o de cualquiera de los otros, supongo que no funcionó.

— ¿Porque pensaste que tendría una mala idea de ellos?

— Porque sólo escucharias mi versión y mientras la cosas pasaban mis versiones eran cada vez menos objetivas — dijo soltando un suspiro — Pero eran causa de malentendidos. Por eso dije que hemos hecho muchas estupideces.

— Ya lo creo, Damián.

— ¿Entonces… — cuestionó Damián con cierta timidez — que pasa con lo de volver?

— Te lo dije. No creo que estar aquí te esté ayudando. 

— Pero...

— Sin peros, Damián. Ya te he dejado hacer lo que se te venga en gana por mucho tiempo. Hazte a la idea de que volveremos a Londres. 

Damián la miró sorprendido, mientras intentaba encontrar palabras que pudieran hacerla cambiar de opinión o al menos reflexionará al respecto, pero simplemente estas no aparecieron. 

__  
  
  


Damián se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama, sintiéndose inquieto y afligido. Escondió su rostro en la almohada, intentando ahogar sus pensamientos y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Pataleo y gruñó, intentando mantener a raya su frustración e impotencia. No entendía cómo las cosas con su madre habían llegado a ese punto, e incluso, una pequeña parte de su cerebro no creía lo que estaba pasando. 

No podía ser verdad.

— ¡No es verdad! — gimoteo contra la almohada al tiempo que golpeaba el colchón con su puño — « Tiene que estar tomándome el pelo » — pensó — Por favor.

**Damián Bennett**

_ ¡Ethan! _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ ¡Damián! _

**Damián Bennett**

_ ¡Ethan! _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ ¿Ya me perdonaste? :’( _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Te he perdonado muchas cosas. _

_ No perdonarte esto, sería contradictorio _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Seee _

_ Sé que estoy un poco idiota, pero nunca hago las cosas de mala fé… _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Lo sé, Eth. Pero ya olvídalo, no importa _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Te siento algo raro, Dam ¿Estas bien? _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Intento no pensar en ello _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Ay </3 _

_ Si quieres contarme, prometo no decirle a nadie _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Ja ja ja, si claro y yo puedo volar _

_ Supongo que puedo creerte esta vez _

_ *Damián envío un sticker* _

**Nahte D’nalwoh**

_ Grosero :( _

_ *Nahte envío un sticker* _


	43. 42. Sadness

**Capítulo 42:**

**Sadness**

 

** Rocola Dalexy **

**Track 42: [Something About Us - Daft Punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyjMDkwaxaw)**

**Track 42.1:** [_**I Do Not Love You - Ron Pope**_   ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSzYM0Y-3n8)

 

**Nateh D'nalwoh**

_ ¿Le dirás a Lex? _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Por ahora no. No quiero alarmarlo. _

_ Intentaré hablar con mamá primero _

**Nateh D'nalwoh**

_ Que sea pronto, Dam. _

_ O todo se pondrá de cabeza de nuevo _

**Damián Bennett**

_ Gracias por los ánimos, idiota  _

**Nateh D’nalwoh**

_ Para eso estoy, cariño. _

  
  


Damián releyó los mensajes, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ya lo había hecho esa mañana. Suspiró, guardando su móvil en la mochila e intento dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Bostezo, sin poder evitarlo. Tenía mucho sueño, y todo por haber pasado toda la noche hablando con Ethan, aunque le consolaba el hecho de que, del otro lado del mar, su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

 

Se detuvo al entrar al siguiente pasillo, en donde Alex estaba frente a su casillero y Kentin a un lado de él. Pensó que aún le causaba un poco de molestia verlos tan cerca, pero ya no se sentía celoso como antes.

 

Kentin dijo algo que hizo a Alexy reír y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pequeña acción.

 

Damián pensó en lo expresivo que Alexy podía ser y en lo mucho que le gustaba observarlo. 

 

Amaba su sonrisa radiante, y la manera graciosa en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando quería parecer disgustado, que siempre terminaba o era acompañado por una sonrisa o un puchero. También le gustaba su sonrisa ladeada y mirada perspicaz y decidida, que anunciaban una travesura.

 

Y el sonido de su voz, tan dulce y cálida. A veces pícara cuando  bromeaba. Un poco melosa e hipnótica cuando le daba por ponerse cursi. Pero siempre impostada, llena de una confianza que no sabía de dónde venía. 

 

Y joder, bastaba con que Alexy lo mirará con su preciosos y brillantes ojos violáceos llenos de felicidad, acompañados por una pequeña media sonrisa que finge inocencia, con un susurro dulce y algo tímido y sus brazos rodeandole el cuello, y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera sin siquiera pensarlo. 

 

Una vez que Kentin se fue, se acercó discretamente a su novio y lo tomó por la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza, Alexy se sorprendió en un primer instante e hizo ademán de querer golpearlo.

 

— Soy yo,  _ Blueberry _ …

— Me asustaste, tonto — respondió Alexy posando su mano sobre el brazo de su novio y sonriendo cuando esté le besó la sien.

— Lo siento — dijo Damián dándole la oportunidad de voltearse para quedar frente a frente — Pero tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte — añadió recargándose contra él y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del otro

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Alexy pasándole la mano por el pelo, acariciándole suavemente.

— ¿Que no puedo abrazarte sin que eso signifique que algo pasa?

— No dije eso — respondió riendo nervioso — Me gusta que me abraces, y aún más cuando también me besas — añadió sonriendo de lado con picardía.

— Es bueno saberlo — susurró Damián antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

 

Alexy cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso por haber conseguido el beso que quería. Damián movió lentamente sus labios contra los suyos, apenas rozándose, Alexy, sintió el brazo de Damián afianzándose en su cintura, mientras que su otra mano se posaba en su mejilla y lo alentaba a acercarse más, no pudo evitar temblar cuando Damián se presionó contra sus labios, volviéndose más demandante, Alexy suspiró, sintiendo sus piernas hechas gelatina.

 

Había algo en el beso de Damián, algo que se sentía, atemorizado, desesperado y  triste y que de manera contradictoria, parecía lleno de cariño y una devoción invaluable. 

 

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía sus cara ardiendo. Damián se alejó lentamente y Alexy agachó la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, escuchó a Damián reír antes de acorralarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, permitiéndole esconder el rostro en su pecho.

 

— ¿Seguro estas bien,  _ Kissen _ ? — preguntó Alexy.

— Sí.

— ¿De verdad, de verdad?

— Sí — respondió esta vez riendo un poco.

— ¿No me mientes?

— Alex… — regañó Damián fingiendo enfado.

— Esta bien,  _ Min Natthimlen _ . Te creeré — respondió Alexy levantando el rostro — Te quiero mucho, Dam — dijo sonriendo.

— Yo a ti,  _ Mon petit chaton _ — respondió besando su cabeza.

 

La campana sonó, interrumpiendo el momento, Alexy se alejó para terminar de tomar lo que necesitaba. 

 

— Te veo al rato… — dijo Damián, Alexy asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

— No vayas a matarlos ¿Vale? — bromeó el gemelo.

— Con Delanay ahí, no podría ni intentarlo — Alexy se rio.

 

Estaba por alejarse cuando Damián tomó su mano, deteniendolo, aún sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

 

— ¿Seguro estas bien, Dam?

— Seguro… — respondió sonriendo como si nada.

 

Alexy lo examinó con la mirada un momento, dudando de sus palabras, finalmente sonrió, como si creyera lo que su novio decía. Damián lo soltó, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, Alexy le sonrió con cariño antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo. 

 

Damián suspiró, apretando con firmeza el aza de su mochila. Las cosas estaban pasando una tras otra y no había podido detenerse a analizarlas con cuidado. Había preguntas en su cabeza y temía la respuesta que había para ellas,

 

Se apresuró a caminar a la sala de profesores, obligándose a sí mismo a concentrarse en presentar el proyecto de ese día, no iba a ser de ayuda para los otros si sólo pensaba en Alexy, su madre y el idiota del cafetero, y necesitaban finalizar con aquello de una vez por todas. 

 

Al entrar a la sala, fue recibido por la mirada dura de Delanay, que estaba nada contenta con la falta de puntualidad de Damián. El aludido escuchó breve el regañó de la profesora, sin siquiera intentar excusarse. 

 

Luego de eso, y antes de perder más tiempo, la profesora les informo que sería el señor Boris quien los acompañaría y no ella, y que esperaba que realizaran las cosas debidamente. 

  
  
  
  


Llevaban ya un par de horas en la entrada del parque. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la escuela, habían puesto un pequeño mostrador y detrás de ellos la pancarta que habían hecho. 

 

El señor Boris se mantenía vigilandolos desde  lejos, pero a pesar de tener  cierta libertad, no se alejaban demasiado de la entrada del parque. 

 

Cansado de dar vueltas de una esquina a otra, Armin, se apoderó de la única silla que llevaban, Kentin se quejó por ello, pero no logró hacer que el gemelo se levantará, mientras que Damián no dijo nada. 

 

Armin se acomodo en la silla de tal manera que pudo subir los pies a su pequeño mostrador. Bostezo de manera ruidosa, provocando que Kentin y Damián lo vieran con mala cara.

 

— Baja lo pies, idiota. — dijo Kentin empujando los pies de Armin — La gente va a pensar mal.

 

Armin rodó los ojos y bajo los pies refunfuñando algo inentendible. 

  
  


Kentin chistó la lengua, Armin era en verdad un dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía. La atención del muchacho castaño, se desvió hacia su otro compañero, quien no había pronunciado palabra que no tuviera que ver con la exposición y Kentin, tenía la impresión de que no se debía al hecho de que no quisiera estar ahí.

 

— ¿Te sucede algo, Dam? — preguntó esperando no molestarlo. 

 

Damián dirigió su mirada a él y negó con la cabeza, mientras su rostro dibujaba un gesto de cansancio, no tenía intención de compartir sus pensamientos con esos dos. 

 

— Sabes qué puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. Somos amigos, Dam. — añadió Armin uniéndose a la conversación.

— No es nada. — respondió Damián — Solo estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Me quede jugando toda la noche, no fue buena idea — agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Kentin dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Armin, y acordaron en silencio no seguir preguntando, ya que era claro que Damián no quería compartir nada con ellos.

 

Damián suspiró, se frotó los ojos, regañando de mentalmente por ser tan transparente con sus emociones. Estaba tan cansado y frustrado por todo, que no podía siquiera fingir. Se recargo contra las barras del enrejado que rodea al parque y suspiró con pesadez.

 

— Eres tan raro, Damián… — murmuró Kentin.

— Gracias, lo considero una virtud. — expresó, ese comentario ni siquiera lo había molestado.

— Si vamos jugar a criticar a Damián, yo estoy primero en la lista — sentenció Armin mientras se balanceaba en las patas traseras de la silla. 

 

Damián entorno los ojos y frunció los labios antes de patear una de las patas, ocasionando que Armin azotará contra el suelo.

 

— Voy a cobrarmelas algún día — amenazó el gemelo con voz dolorida mientras rodaba en el piso a causa del dolor.

— Espero que eso sirva para tenerte quieto — dijo Kentin ayudándolo a levantarse.

 

Armin lo miró con mala cara, mientras, en su cabeza, los maldecía y recitaba una sarta de improperios en su contra. A veces odiaba como lo traban.

  
  
  


Los minutos seguían pasando, a pesar de lo que habían pensado, no había tantas personas transitando la zona, y las pocas que habían, tendían a ignorarlos. 

 

— Muero de hambre —  se quejó Armin.

—  Yo igual —  secundo Kentin —  Digámosle al señor Boris y vayamos al mejor — el gemelo asintió con la cabeza —  ¿Quieres algo, Damián? 

—  No sé, lo que encuentren, que no sea dulce.

—  Que no sea dulce, anotado — respondió el castaño sonriéndole amablemente.

 

Damián se sentó sobre la silla, alegrandose de que no se hubiera roto después de la caída, se distrajo observando a los chicos hablar con el señor Boris y luego alejándose rumbo al bazar. Se recargo sobre sus codos y no pudo evitar sonreír por un efímero momento, pensando, en que nunca había imaginado tener amigos como ellos, por que sí, a pesar de todo, había comenzado a tomarle aprecio incluso a Kentin.

 

Su racha de buen humor se esfumó en cuanto volvió la cabeza al frente, encontrándose justo frente a él, a Mark, tan cerca como  darle un cabezazo o para besarlo cualquier cosa que sucediera primero. 

 

Damián se levantó tan pronto volteó, golpeando la mesa con las manos y alejándose, con el enojo marcado en cada rasgo de su rostro.

 

— Buenos días,  _ Krassivy _ — saludó Mark con una sonrisa ladina, Damián apenas si le dirigió la mirada — ¿Oh? ¿Tan temprano y ya estás enfadado? Buu.

—  ¿No tienes que trabajar? — gruñó irritado. 

— Esta semana, mi día libre es hoy — expresó con una gran sonrisa y aires de victoria.

 

Damián rodó los y lo miró con una mezcla de desprecio y exasperación.

 

—  _ Krassivy… _

—  Ya te dije que evites llamarme de otra forma que no sea mi nombre. — murmuró entre dientes.

—  _ Kra-ssi-vy   _ — repitió saboreando cada sílaba de la palabra.

 

Damián apretó los puños y Mark sonrió con burla, realmente disfrutaba de eso. Se acercó de nuevo al inglés, con la clara intención de incomodar. Damián lo detuvo antes de que lograra su cometido. 

 

— Te traje café… que casi tiras cuando golpeaste la mesa — dijo señalando el vaso sobre la mesa, el aludido siquiera volteó a verlo.

— No lo… 

— Mi  _ Bilberry _ , me pidió que te lo trajera — añadió interrumpiendolo. Damián volteó a verlo entendiendo que se refería a su  __ novio — Puedes verlo tú mismo — dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo para mostrarle el mensaje de Alexy.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer? — escupió Damián con ironía — Pudiste haberle pedido a cualquiera que escribiera ese mensaje.

— ¿Porque no confías en mí? — preguntó con voz dolida. Damián mostró una sonrisa despectiva — Veo que si eres capaz de usar el cerebro que tienes,  _ Krassivy _ .

  
  


Damián contuvo sus ganas de responderle, tomó unos cuantos folletos de la mesa y se alejó, pensando, que con un poco de suerte Mark lo dejaría en paz. 

 

Sin embargo, Mark espero pacientemente por varios minutos. Cuando ya planeaba acercarse, notó cómo una señora con una pequeña niña a su lado, se detenía a preguntar algo. Aprovechó que gracias a ella, Damián se encontraba de espaldas y comenzó a acercarse de manera sigilosa.

 

Cuando Damián volteo se encontró con que Mark se disponía a abrazarlo, el inglés, esta vez,  reaccionó rápidamente y con un par de movimientos le torció el brazo contra la espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

 

— Intenta tocarme de nuevo y los brazos no serán lo único que te rompa — amenazó.

— Quiero verte intentarlo — respondió Mark, intentando probar que tan lejos llegaría.

 

Damian apretó el agarre que mantenía y Mark se quejó y la idea de pedirle que se detuviera, nunca pasó por su mente. El moreno, busco la manera de zafarse del agarre, pero no recordaba qué era lo que se debía hacer en un caso como ese.

 

Kentin detuvo a Armin, poniéndole un brazo al frente, ocasionando que el gemelo chocará contra el y se tambaleara para mantener el equilibrio. 

 

Armin estaba por quejarse cuando vio hacia donde Kentin le señalaba, viendo así como Damián se encontraba forcejeando contra alguien a quien no reconocía del todo

 

— El señor Boris ya se acerca — dijo Kentin dándole la bolsa y su emparedado a medio comer — Entretenlo y yo los separo — ordenó mientras ya corría hacia el otro par.

 

Armin maldijo sujetando las cosas como pudo mientras corría hacía el señor Boris para detenerlo.

 

— ¡Damián! — llamó Kentin cuando el aludido estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al otro chico. — ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! — gruñó poniéndose en el medio de ambos. 

Damián le dirigió una mirada de advertencia e hizo un intento de ignorarlo y pasar a su lado, pero Kentin no se lo permitió.

 

— Estás a mitad de la calle, en medio de un proyecto escolar y el profesor está a unos metros de ti ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! — insistió, esta vez tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo de regreso hacia la mesa.

— No necesito que me sermones — dijo entre dientes, tirando de su brazo para liberarse del agarre del castaño.

— ¡Ya lo creo! — dijo Kentin con sarcasmo.

 

Damián lo miró con molestia. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y no lo hizo.

 

— Gracias — dijo a los pocos segundos, para sorpresa de Kentin.

— Aún no puedes cantar victoria — susurró al ver al profesor acercarse.

 

Damián maldijo por lo bajo, jurando que Mark iba a pagar por eso. 

  
  
  


— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Armin al ver que Damián volvía.

 

El profesor Boris le había dicho que lo siguiera, para hablar con él lejos de sus amigos. 

 

— Le explique qué me había estado molestando desde que llegó y solo me defendí cuando intentó acercarse de más. Pero no me creyó y me dió un sermón sobre mentir y la violencia. — tanto Kentin como Armin intentaron contener la risa, Damián los miró con mala cara — Dijo que no se lo dirá a Delanay. 

— Esperemos que sea así… — dijo Kentin — ¿Porque peleabas con Mark?

— Porque es un imbécil — farfulló.

— Está celoso de él — dijo Armin a Kentin, como si Damián no se encontrará ahí. — Ya sabes cómo se pone. 

 

Kentin observó a Damián, que miraba a Armin con gesto estupefacto, y a pesar de que quería responderle a Armin, no lo hizo, apenas estaba logrando llevarse con Damián, como para arruinarlo de nuevo.

 

— No estoy celoso de él — dijo encarando al gemelo.

— ¿Seguro? Si no estuvieras celoso de él, ni siquiera le prestarás atención — sentenció Armin — Sabes que Mark puede ser mejor que tú y le tienes miedo...

— ¡¿De qué lado se supone que estás?! — gruñó Damián ofendido.

— Del que me aseguré que mi hermano va a estar bien. 

— ¡¿Otra vez estás con eso?! ¡Armin juro que te voy a…

— ¿Qué le vas ha hacer que? — preguntó el recién llegado a Alexy a espaldas de su novio — ¿Porque están peleando ahora? — añadió cruzándose de brazos. 

 

Rosalya y Valya que también se encontraban ahí, se alejaron cuidadosamente, con la intención de interrogar a Kentin en nombre de Alexy.

 

— Por nada — respondieron al unísono. El gemelo los analizó con la mirada.

— Como quieran. Igual voy a enterarme y entonces vamos a ver si les quedan ganas de mentirme.

 

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, con la que intentaban acordar que hacer a continuación. 

 

— Alex… — pronunció Damián, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más.

— ¡Min Bilberry! — gritó Mark con entusiasmo, abrazando a Alexy de manera posesiva. 

 

El aludido, no tuvo manera de reaccionar. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Mark, ya lo había arrastrado lejos de ahí.

 

Damián apretó los puños, conteniendo su enfado y luchando contra el deseo de ir tras ellos y romperle la cara al cafetero.

 

— ¡Estás celoso! — canturreo Armin con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Oh, cierra la boca, idiota! — respondió Damián rodando lo ojos.

  
  
  
  


Alexy observó a Mark con gesto interrogante, mientras comenzaba a hilar una teoría sobre lo que había pasado antes de su llegada.

 

— No me mires así, Lexy — dijo Mark mientras acercaba su mano a la frente del gemelo, para alejar uno de esos mechones rebeldes que le impedían la visión. 

 

Alexy le dió un manotazo impidiendo su cometido. Mark lo miró con un puchero mientras se frotaba el dorso de la mano.

 

— Eres cruel conmigo. Min  _ Bilberry _ .

— No soy tu  _ Bilberry _ . ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso! — exclamó

— Son como arándanos pero más pequeños… o eso creo…

— Interesante… — dijo Alexy con gesto pensativo

— Sip. ¿De verdad estás enojado conmigo? 

— No. ¿Debería? — respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

— Primero, ve esto y luego me dices.

 

Mark le tendió caja rectangular, de color negra y con moños y cintas rojas. Alexy lo miró con cierta desconfianza, y Mark sonrió de manera encantadora mientras lo invitaba a tomarla y abrirla. 

 

Alexy la aceptó, y mientras el gemelo se entretenía removiendo la cinta adhesiva, el moreno preparó su cámara. El gemelo destapó con cuidado la caja  intentando fingir que no se sentía curioso por su contenido. 

 

Apenas vio lo que se encontraba dentro de la caja, su cara se tiño de rojo, hasta las orejas, inconscientemente se cubrió la boca con una mano, y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Mark ya había captado el momento con su lente.

 

— Hijo de… — tartamudeo — Eres un… — Mark soltó una carcajada — Te odio. — sentenció el gemelo, estrellandole la caja y su contenido en la cara.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Mark, Alexy ya se estaba alejando — ¡No! ¡Alexy espera! — considero apresurandose a recoger todo lo que se había caído. 

 

Le dió alcance unos minutos después, deteniendolo por el brazo.

 

— Alexy.

— ¿Ahora que Mark?

— Fue una broma, no te enfades — suplico — Lo siento, ¿Sí?

 

Alexy chistó la lengua y se dió la vuelta, desde dónde estaba, podía darse cuenta de que Damián y los demás ya se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca.

 

— Lex, espera. Tengo algo para ti, te aseguro que esta vez es algo lindo — dijo revolviendo las cosas en la mochila que llevaba — Toma.

— le tendió un sobre, Alexy lo miró y mantuvo las manos en sus bolsillos. 

 

Mark tomó su brazo y tiró de él, hasta liberar a su mano de su encierro y le colocó el sobre en ella. 

 

— Mira dentro — Alexy accedió a regañadientes. 

— Tienes una manera muy rara de hacer las cosas, Mark — dijo sin poder evitar reír, tras ver el contenido. 

— Es un don — le respondió orgulloso — Debo irme. Quédate con esto también — dijo tendiendole la caja de nuevo. Alexy negó con la cabeza — Me lo agradecerás algún día.

— Estás loco — sentenció Alexy tomando la caja. 

— Igual que tú. 

— Jodete — dijo rodando los ojos y alejándose.

— ¡También te amo! ¡Lo verás esta noche! 

 

Mark lo había gritado tan fuerte, que Alexy creyó que toda la cuadra lo había escuchado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, volteó  y le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio. El moreno sólo se echó a reír y se alejó corriendo del lugar. Temiendo que Alexy le dijera algo a Damián y este tuviera razones para matarlo.

 

Alexy guardó el sobre y la caja en su mochila, se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró sonoramente, en un intento de recuperar su autocontrol. 

 

— Alexy — la mano sobre su hombro y el timbre de aquella voz, alertó todos sus sentidos y su rostro pasó de rojo a blanco en cuestión de segundos.

— Dam, me asustaste — dijo resoplando y llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, donde su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

 

Levantó la cabeza para ver a Damián se acercó unos pasos, terminando con la distancia, levantó los brazos con la intención de rodearle el cuello, mientras acercaba el rostro para besarlo. Damián detuvo sus avancé y se alejó de él, rechazando cualquier movimiento que pensara hacer. Si Alexy creía que no había notado el cambio en su semblante, estaba cometiendo un grave error.

 

El extranjero, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar a la entrada del parque, Alexy lo siguió sin decir nada, sintiéndose dolido por el rechazo.

  
  


Faltaba poco para que los chicos acabarán con su exposición. Los  alumnos alumnos del instituto que se había reunido ahí por orden de los profesores, ya se habían disipado y solo les quedaban unos cuanto folletos más por repartir. 

 

Alexy había intentado hablar con Damián pero este no había cooperado en lo absoluto, cansado de estar ahí, tomó sus cosas y tras decirle a su hermano que se iba se alejó sin decir nada más.

 

Damián lo observó alejarse hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 

— ¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo?! — dijo Rosalya dándole una colleja a  Damián. 

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Porque me golpeas? — respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque eres un idiota y alguien debe ordenarte las neuronas. Y a diferencia de estos cobardes, a mi no me puedes golpear.

 

Damián refunfuñó, recordando porque no podía golpearla. 

 

— ¿Porque no confías en Alexy? Se supone que es tu novio.

— Confío en él.

— Si confiaras en él no estarías tan celoso de Mark — respondió la albina — Esa falta de confianza propia, no va contigo Damián. Y la falta de confianza que le tienes a Alexy, tampoco tiene razón de ser. 

— Tu no tienes idea de nada, Rosalya. Alex...

— La tengo, Damián. — interrumpió — Alex, nada. Si tú no eres capaz de ver lo que hace por ti, entonces tú no lo mereces.

 

Damián apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Negó con la cabeza y se tragó sus palabras, no tenía caso intentar hablar con Rosalya, ella siempre iba a estar del lado de Alexy y siempre iba a creer tener la razón.

 

— Confía en Alexy, Dam. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ambos…

  
  


Las palabras de Rosalya, rondaban su mente.  Y odiaba no poder encontrar algo que le dijera que se equivocaba.

 

Suspiró con frustración y aferró el aza de su mochila entre sus manos. 

 

Miró frente a él, había tomado el camino largo hacia su casa con la intención de no pasar por la casa de los gemelos, sin embargo, al doblar la esquina, ahí estaba él. 

 

Detuvo su andar, antes de darse cuenta. Alexy en cambio se acercó a él sin dudar y se aferró a él en un abrazo determinado y posesivo.

 

— Lo siento… está mañana estabas tan triste y luego no sé qué pasó y ahora estás enfadado y sé que es por mi culpa. Yo, solo lo siento, Dam — murmuró contra su pecho, restregando un poco el rostro contra este, como cuando un gato busca la atención de su dueño.

 

Damián, miró a Alexy abrazándolo y un nudo se formó en su garganta, sintió sus piernas temblando y la sangre helada. Era realmente estúpido.

 

«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? » pensó. Sin dudarlo más, lo abrazó con fuerza, y se balanceándose lentamente, como si intentará arrullarlo

 

— Yo soy el que lo siente Alex, soy demasiado insensible a veces… — dijo acariciándole el pelo con dulzura y sintió como Alexy dejaba escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo — No fue tu culpa. — agregó besando su frente con ternura.

 

Alexy levantó la cabeza, y Damián notó sus ojos acuosos, con lágrimas que aún no lograban escapar. Damián suspiró. Le acarició la mejillas con cierta timidez, Alexy pareció recordar algo que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y agachó la mirada.

 

— Eres adorable — dijo Damián frotando su nariz contra la de él. Alexy sonrió y arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa. 

— Te quiero,  _ Min Natthimlen _ . — expresó con voz melosa. Damián asintió con una sonrisa y se inclinó con la intención de besarlo. 

— ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? — preguntó Alexy impidiendo que Damián logrará su cometido.

— La verdad, no se conquien enfadarme, Alex. Pero sé que quiero que estemos bien… solo pido eso. — pronunció, intentando besarlo de nuevo al concluir.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Damian lo miró un poco desconcertado. No esperaba que él fuera a preguntar eso, porque eso significaba que lo dudaba ¿No? 

— Confío en ti, Alex. No lo dudes… — Alexy asintió con la cabeza y Damián lo abrazó de manera posesiva. 

 

¿Porque enamorarse resultaba tan complicado?

  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Shantal entró a su casa, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Alexy acurrucado entre los brazos su hijo. Había desorden en la sala, en señal de que habían intentado estudiar, antes de decidirse por  no hacer nada y quedarse simplemente abrazados hasta dormir.

 

Por su descuido, dejó que la puerta se azotará, provocando, con el ruido, que ambos muchachos despertaran por el ruido del golpe. 

 

— ¡Mamá! — se quejó Damián observándola interrogante. 

— Fue accidental — dijo ella con simpleza, mientras dejaba sus llaves sobre la mesa y su bolso en el perchero. — Alexy… — dijo a modo de saludo, al voltear y darse cuenta de que el chico la estaba observando

— Buenas tardes, señora — dijo Alexy sonriendo amablemente.

 

Shantal asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Damián se levantó para seguirla, dejando a Alexy solo en la sala. 

 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — cuestionó Damián enfadado.

— ¿Que fue que?

— “Alexy”, no responderle. ¿De verdad estás haciendo esto? 

— No estoy haciendo nada, Damián. Tú eres el que está desobedeciendo. ¿Ya le dijiste?

— ¡Mamá! No es justo… Creí que podríamos hablarlo. 

— No hay nada que hablar, ya tomé la decisión. Vamos a regresar, te guste o no. 

 

Damián estaba por replicar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Miró a su madre asustado antes de comprobar que Alexy había recogido sus cosas y se había ido. Damián corrió tras de él, deteniéndose antes de que llegara al final de la calle.

 

— ¡Alex, espera! — dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él para volver. 

— Dam, suéltame, tengo que irme  — rogó.

— ¿Porque?

— A tu madre no le gusta que esté aquí, no quiero causarte más problemas. 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sólo lo sé ¿Vale? — respondió tirando de su brazo sin lograr zafarse del agarre.

— Eso no es una respuesta — dijo tirando nuevamente de él — Ven… — Alexy miró al cielo, emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio — ¡No me gruñas!

— ¡No te estoy gruñendo!

— Alex... — lloriqueo. 

 

Alexy lo miró como una madre cansada de que su hijo haga berrinche. Maldijo por bajo y cedió, rogando que las cosas no terminaran mal.

 

Entraron de nuevo a la casa, dónde Shantal parecía estar esperando a que su hijo volviera.

 

— Estaremos en mi habitación — dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

— Damián, ven — Damián se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir subiendo — Damián… — repitió su nombre. 

 

Alexy miró a Damián esperando ver qué sucedía. Damián le hizo una señal para que subiera, mientras que el, de mala gana volvía a bajo. 

 

Shantal espero unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

 

— ¿Porque lo trajiste de vuelta?

— Porque quiero pasar la tarde con él. 

— Pudiste ir a su casa o llevarlo a otro lado…

— ¿Porque no quieres que esté aquí?

— Alex no quiere estar aquí, Dam. ¿Te lo dijo no? 

— No entiendo qué está pasando aquí mamá. La última vez que estuvo aquí, no hubo ningún problema, pese que te agradaba y Alex estaba contento. 

 

Shantal suspiró, preguntándose porque Alexy no le había dicho que había ido a buscarlo días después de esa comida.

  
  
  


Alexy se dejó caer sobre la cama, tras estar dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose qué tan mala idea sería espiar la conversación de Damián y su madre.

 

Shakespeare, que no había tenido oportunidad de trepar sobre Alexy debido a su ir y venir, por fin consiguió su cometido.  

 

— ¡Ouu!... Shakes, estás más pesado — se quejó cuando la iguana caminó por su estómago. — ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó una vez que se detuvo en su pecho. Shakes parpadeo y emitió una especie de gruñido — Eso pensé — respondió Alexy sonriendo un poco. 

 

Alexy se entretuvo un rato observando a Shakespeare, que parecía estar imitandolo.

 

— Me preguntó  significa esto de mirarnos fijamente para ti — mencionó entornando los ojos y ladeando la boca, exagerando su gesto pensativo. — Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Dam habla contigo o solo te de apoderarte de su habitación? Me haces tener dudas existenciales… Eso no es bueno para mí. — la iguana emitió ese gruñido raro otra vez — Mnh interesante respuesta… oye, ¿te importaría moverte? Me quiero levantar. — Shakespeare, gruñó de nuevo y pareció aferrarse a Alexy — Supongo que eso es un no… lo que significa que tengo problemas.

 

Alexy suspiró sonoramente. Intentando encontrar un buen ángulo para sacarse a Shakespeare de encima sin lastimarlo o lastimarse a sí mismo. Después de varios minutos peleando con las garras logró ponerle a un lado para sentarse, aunque verse libre de su verde captor no duró mucho, pues en un parpadeo, el escritor, ya se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

 

— Pensé que habías dicho que no me extrañabas y que me habías olvidado — dijo mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza. Shakes parpadeo y se tendió completamente estirando las patas — Supongo que esto te gusta… 

 

Damián entró a su habitación luciendo alterado. Alexy levantó la mirada y lo llamó, preguntando si estaba bien. El inglés reaccionó y se acercó tomando a su mascota, en contra de su voluntad y lo llevó fuera de su habitación, cuando volvió a entrar, azotó la puerta tras de sí. Alexy se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose intimidado y espero en silencio.

 

— Me contó lo que hizo cuando viniste a buscarme… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Porque es tu mamá de quién hablamos… No quería que pensaras que estaba hablando mal de ella. Además te recuerdo que no querías hablarme… por eso te enviaba me mensajes y llamadas en lugar de venir a buscarte.

— ¿Estás enfadado con ella? ¿Conmigo?

— No, sé que tiene sus razones para actuar así, eres su único hijo Dam. No quiero causar problemas entre ustedes, ni incomodar a nadie. 

 

Damián se recargó contra Alexy, y este a su vez lo abrazó contra sí. De repente Damián le parecía tan frágil que temía decir o hacer algo que lo hiriera.

 

— Es un día horrible — se quejó Damián en un susurró.

— No fue tan malo, ¿podría ser peor no? — Damián pensó en lo que podía haber pasado si Kentin no llegaba a detenerlo antes de que su puño de estrellara en la cara de Mark y si el señor Boris no hubiera decidido pasar por alto el pequeño percance.

— Buen punto. — murmuró imitando el gesto que Alexy había hecho rato atrás cuando lo encontró en la calle. 

— Siempre he creído que eres como un gatito huraño — comentó abrazandolo como a un oso de peluche. 

—  ¿Quieres que ronronee? —  preguntó sin poder evitar reír. 

— Si eso hace que dejes de estar tan triste, entonces sí. No me gusta verte así Dam — dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. 

 

Damián no respondió nada, en cambio, eliminó la distancia entre ellos y lo beso con fervor. 


	44. 42. Segundo Strike

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 43:[I Promise You - Selena Gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmhUQW2wtDo)**

 

**Capítulo 43:**

**Segundo** **_strike_ **

 

Alexy se aseguró que Damián estaba completamente dormido, antes de levantarse con sigilo, esperaba que este se despertara en cuanto se movió, pero para su sorpresa, eso no sucedió, por lo que Alexy dictaminó que Damián realmente necesitaba descansar.

 

Recogió su mochila del suelo y salió de la habitación de Damián. Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar que tan buena idea era irse así como así, pero finalmente decidió seguir con su plan y marcharse.

 

Bajo las escaleras despacio, no estaba seguro de si la madre de Damián seguía en la casa, y realmente esperaba que no fuera así, sin embargo, al terminar de bajar, se dió cuenta de que Shantal se encontraba trabajando en la sala.

  
  


— Alex, ¿Te marchas, ya? — preguntó Shantal dejando frente a sí los documentos que revisaba.

— Eh, sí. Dam, se quedó dormido, así que creo que lo mejor es que me vaya — respondió.

— ¿Tienes prisa? Me gustaría hablar contigo, Alex — dijo Shantal levantándose — No te asustes, no es nada malo. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

 

Alexy contuvo el aliento y aferró el tirante de su mochila.  ¿Que tan mala idea es evitar a la madre de tu novio?, se preguntó mentalmente. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y asintió con la cabeza. Shantal sonrió de manera encantadora y camino hacia la cocina, Alexy dejó su mochila al pie de las escaleras y la siguió.

 

— Siento lo del otro día — dijo  ella dándole la espalda. 

— Creo que yo me lo tomé demasiado personal, no es su culpa. — dijo Alexy rascando nerviosamente el borde de la mesa.

— Te subestime — aclaró mientras colocaba una taza de té frente a Alexy y una bandeja con galletas — No esperaba que entendieras lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hiciste y me sentí culpable por ello. Pero no es nada en tu contra  —  dijo tomando asiento frente a él.

 

Alexy tomó la taza de té, con la intención de disimular su mueca de descontento y las muchas cosas malas que estaba pensando al respecto. 

 

— Me agradas, Alex. Pareces un buen chico. ¿Has hablado con Dam sobre porque estaba castigado?

— No realmente. Dam se reserva muchas cosas y yo prefiero no preguntar.

— Dam ha cambiado mucho desde que llegamos. Al contrario de lo que le he dicho, no creo que tenga que ver con el que hayamos venido aquí, o que te haya conocido. Incluso creo que ni siquiera Dam se dió cuenta de eso. No le gusta admitirlo pero en realidad él…

— Nunca se da cuenta de lo que en verdad pasa a su alrededor — interrumpió, y tras hacerlo sonrió avergonzado.

— Si, eso — aceptó Shantal también sonriendo — Me preocupa, Alex. Y por eso he sido demasiado dura con él, nunca antes me había respondido como lo hizo hace un momento. — Shantal hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a Alexy — Hay cosas que necesito saber. Kentin y tu hermano hicieron un buen intentó ocultando cosas y si hablamos de Damián, el es el que más se esfuerza en ocultarlo todo.

 

Alexy apretó los labios y observó a la madre de su novio, con dudas. Sabía bien que si Damián no había dicho nada a su madre, era por algo. Le constaba lo mucho que él la quería y se esforzaba por no preocuparla, aunque claramente no estaba funcionando. 

 

— Tengo preguntas, Alex. puedes contarme todo de tajo o responder a cada una de ellas...

— No sé si sea lo correcto. Dam, tiene sus razones para no hablarle. No quiero causar más problemas, ni que él se enfade conmigo de nuevo… — su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurró, se sentía demasiado intimidado.

— Se que te preocupas por Dam, Alex. Y te aseguro que cualquier cosa que me cuentes no afectará a Dam.

 

Alexy se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose inquieto, tenía deseos de irse, pero una alarma en su cabeza le advertía que esa no era una idea sensata. 

 

— De acuerdo… ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece — preguntó.Shantal sonrió complacida.

— La pelea con Kentin… 

 

Alexy inhaló profundamente, luego, dejó que el aire escapara de sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar.

  
  
  


Damián despertó, buscando a su lado a Alexy, al notar que este no estaba, acabó por recobrar la noción del tiempo, notando así que ya había oscurecido, por lo que había dormido toda la tarde.

 

Se tambaleo al levantarse, mientras se preguntaba si Alexy había tomado la decisión de irse o a su madre se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a pedirle que se fuera aprovechándose de su inconsciencia.

 

— ¿Tus padres no tuvieron inconvenientes con el otro abogado? — escuchó a su madre decir, cuando se encontraba al pie de la escalera. 

 

La voz provenía de la sala.

 

— No, están conformes con él. Cuando se presentó nos explicó que dada la situación, era más conveniente que el tomara el caso y no usted.

 

Reconoció que esa voz le pertenecía a Alexy, estaba seguro de ello, sin embargo, la idea de que se tratara de él no parecía lógica, dadas las circunstancias.

 

— Me preguntaba... — dijo Alexy dudando en  exteriorizar su pregunta.

— Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, Alex — al escuchar a su madre pronunciar ese nombre, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo es que puede ejercer su trabajo aquí o en Inglaterra? 

— Estudié en Inglaterra, mi plan era quedarme a vivir allá, aún antes de conocer al padre de Damián. — comenzó a explicar — Pero unos años después de que mi John falleció, me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme. Me inscribí en una universidad francesa en modalidad a distancia y curse de nuevo toda la carrera.  No es algo que recomiendo, pero tomar una especialidad no era lo que quería. Es por eso que puedo ejercer en ambos lados.

— Increíble — murmuró Alexy observando a la mujer. 

— Gracias — respondió ella sonriendo.

 

Damián se encontraba observandolos, sintiéndose muy confundido por la manera en la que su novio y  a su madre mantenían  una conversación. La mirada  y de Alexy se posó  y sobre él y cuando Dam se percató de ese detalle Alexy le sonrió con dulzura. 

 

— Ya despertaste — dijo Shantal al ver que Dam no decía nada — A ver si logras quitarle a Shakes de encima, Alex quiere irse desde hace un rato, pero no lo deja. Ya me golpeó con su cola muchas veces. 

 

Damián asintió, nada extrañado por las palabras de su madre y el comportamiento de su mascota. 

 

En cuanto comenzó a acercarse Shakespeare comenzó a emitir gruñidos y a mover la cabeza repetidamente, como si asintiera. Damián frunció el ceño ante la agresiva respuesta de su mascota.

 

— Iguana traidora — murmuró Damián chistando la lengua — ¿El pimentero está donde siempre?

— En la segunda puerta de la alacena — confirmó.

— ¿Pimienta? — preguntó Alexy confundido.

— A las iguanas no les gusta la pimienta, ni la albahaca. Estuve investigando por si esto pasaba, no sé si funcione — respondió Dam y luego desapareció en la cocina.

 

Volvió a los pocos segundos, y se acercó de nuevo, esta vez agitando el pimentero, Shakes, ni lento ni perezoso se alejó. 

 

Damián sonrió triunfante, le pasó el frasco a Alexy y se acercó para tomar a su mascota.

 

— Ya deberías estar en tu terrario — le reprochó. — Ya vuelvo — dijo mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente, mientras parecía que Shakespeare lo atacaría en cualquier momento.

  
  


Viéndose libre, Alexy ayudó a la madre de Damián a llevar al fregadero los platos que había utilizado para comer un rato atrás. 

 

— Bueno, entonces creo que ya debo irme — dijo Alexy mientras la madre de Damián comenzaba a lavar los platos.

— Si, ya se está haciendo tarde. Perdona por entretenerte toda la tarde — respondió Shantal.

— Descuide — respondió Alexy. — Nos vemos — Shantal asintió con la cabeza y tras eso Alexy salió de la cocina.

 

Alexy se encontraba frente a la puerta recogía, colgándose al hombro su mochila, que acababa de recoger del pie de las escaleras.

 

— ¿Vas a irte sin despedirte? — preguntó Damián en tono ofendido, mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones que le faltaban 

— No. Sabes que no lo haría — respondió Alexy sonriendo.

 

Damián hizo gesto de no creerle, Alexy negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse, tomar su rostro entre su manos y besarlo.

 

— Tengo que irme, te veré mañana,  _ Krassivy _ .

— No me llames así — su tono denotaba desesperación y disgusto, y su gesto ofendido le hizo entender a Alexy que no estaba bromeando. 

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Alexy con un puchero infantil.

— No te burles de mi, Alexy. 

— La última vez que te llame así no me dijiste nada, Dam… — respondió Alexy intentando entender qué sucedía.

— Mark no deja llamarme así y ni siquiera sé lo que significa — acotó rodando los ojos. 

 

Alexy frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. ¡Ese idiota se había atrevido a coquetearle a su novio!, Y no conforme con eso, le había robado el mote y había hecho que Damián lo odiara. 

 

— Está bien… no vuelvo a llamarte así — dijo finalmente sin poder evitar sonar enfadado — También hablaré con Mark, te aseguro que haré que deje de fastidiarte — agregó con determinación.

 

Damián levantó un ceja, preguntándose cómo se suponía que Alexy lograría eso. Parecía realmente molesto y a decir verdad, le causaba cierto temor.

 

— ¿Estás enfadado?

— No contigo,  _ Natthimlen. —  _ respondió dejando escapar un suspiro. — En verdad debo irme ahora.

— Te acompaño — dijo Damián tomando su abrigo del perchero.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza,  y aguardó afuera a que  Damián le avisará a su madre que volvería en un rato. El gemelo, tomó la mano de Damián en cuanto esté se acercó y comenzaron a andar hacía la casa del gemelo, con paso lento, y casi luciendo desanimados.

 

— ¿Que significa? — preguntó Damián luego de haber avanzado una cuadra en silencio, Alexy lo miró con gesto interrogante fingiendo no saber a qué se refería —  _ Krasivyy _ , ¿Que significa?

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Alexy ante la aclaración — No voy a decirte.

— ¡Tengo derecho a saber, Alex! 

— Significa que te ves mejor cuando sonríes. ¡Y no me grites! 

— ¡No te estoy gritando! — dijo Damián inflando las mejillas — Me  estás tomando el pelo, no significa eso.

 

Alexy se echó a reír y pellizco una de las mejillas de Damián, le parecía tan adorable que se estuviera comportando de esa manera tan infantil, que no había podido resistirse a hacerlo.

 

— ¡Te ves tan lindo! — dijo risueño. 

— Últimamente lo dices demasiado — mencionó tratando de detener las manos de Alex y disimulando la ligera vergüenza que le causaba que se refiriera así de él.

 

Sin embargo su reacción solo causó que Alexy  se riera y buscará seguir pellizcandolo.

 

— ¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó Alexy, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Alexy.

— No puedo. Mamá me dijo que no tardará porque quería hablarme de algo.

— Vale — respondió Alexy y se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en los labios — Te veo mañana, Kissen.

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza y Alexy le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, antes de dar la vuelta para entrar a la casa. 

Damián metió la mano en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para volver. Había dado solo un par de pasos, cuando volteo nuevamente.

 

— Alex — llamó, el aludido le dirigió su atención, deteniendo su intención de abrir la puerta — Tenemos que hablar…

— Eso no suena bien — respondió Alexy.

— Lo sé…

— Yo también… ¿Quieres pasar? — volvió a preguntar, Damián negó con la cabeza.

— Realmente no tengo ánimos para esto — señaló — Sólo no quería irme sin saber si pensamos lo mismo.

 

Alexy se acercó de nuevo a Damián y sujeto su rostro entre sus manos.  

 

— No me gusta verte tan triste, Dam — dijo pegando su frente a la de su novio — No deberías agobiarte tanto…

— No puedo evitarlo — respondió soltando un suspiró y cerrando lo ojos un momento, sintiendo las suaves caricias de los pulgares de Alexy contra sus mejillas.

 

Damián deseo poder atreverse a decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta negándose a salir. Se alejó de Alexy, fingiendo una sonrisa. 

 

— Debo irme, te veo mañana.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? — dijo Alexy tomando sus manos para detenerlo.

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza, Alexy se acercó para besarlo.

  
  


Alexy entró a su casa, y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a sus padres, que se encontraban esperando a que volviera. 

 

— ¿Que tal tu tarde? — preguntó Victoria.

— Bien, supongo. La madre de Damián me hizo un interrogatorio. Al parecer él no le había contado nada y estaba molesta por ello, se disculpó conmigo por lo de la otra vez.

— ¿No fuiste grosero con ella? — preguntó su Arnaud, ya que la última vez que habían hablado del tema, Alexy no estaba siendo nada educado.

— Puede que en algún punto haya sido un poco maleducado — respondió — Pero, me disculpe. 

 

Arnaud negó con la cabeza y Victoria lo vio con mala cara. Para ellos, era muy fácil leer las expresiones de Alexy e imaginaban que para una mujer como la madre de Damián resultaba igual de sencillo.

 

— ¿Vas a comer algo? — preguntó Victoria, Alexy negó con la cabeza — Entonces ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y luego a la cama. — ordenó, Alexy asintió.

 

Damián entró a su casa sintiéndose aún peor que cuando se había ido. Durante el trayecto había pensaba en lo que su madre le diría esa vez, y nada parecía ser bueno.

 

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — preguntó a su madre. 

 

Shantal observó a su hijo, que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, dispuesto a huir a su cuarto en cualquier momento.

 

— Acércate  — Damián pareció dudarlo — Anda, ven — insistió golpeando el lugar a su lado.

 

Damián suspiró, sacó la manos de los bolsillos y se acercó de mala gana. Lo siguiente que pasó, no lo vio venir. 

 

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerzas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

 

— Siento haber sido tan ruda contigo, hijo. — comenzó a decir — No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero entiendo que quieres tú espacio, y sé que no debí entrometerme como lo hice.Es sólo que estoy muy preocupada por ti, cambiaste muy repentinamente… Eres lo único que tengo Dam y sólo quiero protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?  — Damián asintió con la cabeza, acurrucadose entre los brazos de su madre — Debo admitir que no mucho de lo que dije no es verdad, así que siento mucho si eso te hizo entristecer. ¿Me perdonas?

— Yo siento haber sido tan maleducado contigo, mamá. No tengo que perdonarte, sé que es mi culpa.

— Está bien, no es tu culpa. — dijo con ternura — Aún tienes mucho que aprender, cariño, puedes equivocarte cuantas veces sea necesario y siempre me tendrás para aconsejarte ¿Sí? — agregó besándole la frente.

 

Damián asintió y murmuró un gracias apenas audible, mientras intentaba evitar que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

  
  
  
  


Cuando el gemelo entró a su habitación, no se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano tendido sobre su cama. Armin volteo a verlo por unos segundos antes de volver la atención a su juego. 

 

Alexy arrojó su mochila a un rincón y se sacó los zapatos antes de subir a la cama. obligando a Armin a hacerse a un lado para darle espacio. 

 

— ¿Peleabas con Damián? — preguntó Armin  — Los vi desde la ventana.

— No realmente. Aun esta algo desanimado.

— Uhm — murmuró — Mark lo estuvo molestando en la mañana, casi se matan en la entrada del parque.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Alexy a lo que su gemelo asintió — Demonios… — dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensando en que tenía más de una razón para ahorcar a Mark.

— Kentin los detuvo y el señor Boris accedió a no decir nada. 

— ¿Porque discutían con el en la tarde?

— Le dije que estaba celoso de Mark y se enojo… Lo usual.

 

Alexy murmuró algo que Armin no alcanzo a escuchar, preguntó qué había dicho, pero Alexy ya se encontraba en modo: no me hables y dejame dormir.

  
  


Alexy volvió a sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera, y por vigésima vez reviso la hora y sus notificaciones. Suspiró desesperado, pues no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde la última vez que reviso y tampoco tenía mensajes, volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo y se removió en la silla, mostrando una vez más lo inquieto que se sentía. 

 

Damián no había llegado esa mañana, y tampoco había dado señales de vida, por lo que estaba preocupado por su bienestar, el día anterior se encontraba demasiado desanimado y su última conversación no había estado muy bien. Tampoco iba a mentirse, una parte de sí, se sentía tranquila por no haber tenido esa conversación pendiente aún, mientras que la otra estaba completamente desesperada por salir de ese embrollo, en el que, para empezar, no deberían estar. 

 

Suspiró un vez más, y antes de que pudiera sacar su móvil, Kentin, hartado de la inquietud de su amigo, sujetó su mano. Alexy lo miró con mala cara e intentó soltarse, sin embargo sólo consiguió que el castaño afianza su agarre. Pensó en alcanzar su teléfono con la otra mano, pero Kentin se adelantó a su pensamiento y se lo quitó, Alexy maldijo por lo bajo.  

 

— ¿Vas a quedarte quieto? — cuestionó Kentin irritado — No vas a morirte por esperar tranquilo un rato más. 

— Pero no fueras tú queriendo ir con Valya ¿No? — respondió Alexy rodando los ojos — ¿Vas a soltarme? Las manos te están sudando — agregó con una mueca de asco.

— Pero no fuera la mano de Damián ¿verdad? — respondió con el mismo tono impetuoso usado por Alexy.

 

Alexy volvió su vista al frente, fingiendo que prestaría atención. Unos momentos después Kentin había bajado la guardia y aflojando su agarre. El gemelo, aprovechó el momento para pasar su pie por debajo de una de las barra horizontales que atravesaba el banco, sobre el que Kentin se encontraba. Espero unos segundos, para asegurarse de que Kentin no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que planeaba y reuniendo fuerzas tiro del banco, provocando que Kentin se cayera debido a su falta de equilibrio y la gravedad.

 

Delannay volteó al escuchar el ruido y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. 

 

— ¿Qué sucedió? — cuestionó Delanay viendo a Kentin levantarse.

— Sólo me caí, no sé qué pasó — respondió Kentin entre dientes, enfadado por haber sido el hazmereir. 

 

Delannay se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras los observaba con dureza, no creyendo lo que el castaño acababa de declarar. Su atención se volcó hacia Alexy, que aún sonreía por su travesura y la mueca de enfado de Kentin.

 

— Sr. Alexy. ¿Sabe que paso? — preguntó con mirada incriminadora.

— No estaba mirando. Solo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo — respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería? — preguntó a Kentin, este negó.

 

Delannay se disponía a seguir con su clase cuando la campana que indicaba el fin de esta se hizo escuchar. Como es usual, todos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias. Alexy, especialmente se apresuró a recoger todo y a salir del lugar, para evitar que Kentin le reclamara.

  
  


Damian trataba de retirarle la pechera a un muy mal humorado Shakespeare que no tenía intención alguna de cooperar.

 

—  No te parece que estás exagerando. No fue más que un simple chequeo — dijo tratando de razonar con su mascota, de la que sólo recibió un intento de mordida como respuesta  — Falte a la escuela por llevarte al veterinario al menos podrias ser mas docil. 

 

Suspiró cansado, había pasado casi toda la mañana sentado en una sala de espera de veterinaria, con una anciana que no paraba de contarle las aventuras de su gato, mientras  esperaba que el doctor terminara  revisar  a Shakes y aún así, su ingrato escritor no paraba de intentar atacarle.

 

—  Shakes podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o puedes quedarte con eso todo el dia tu decides — le amenazó mientras que en un descuido de este término de deslizar el molesto artefacto  —  Lo vez no fue tan difícil — Mencionó mientras la iguana se alejaba rápidamente de él.

 

Lo más probable es que no le veria el resto del día. Si había algo que Shakespeare odiaba más que la pechera, era ir al veterinario.

 

Recogió las cosas que Shakes había esparcido en el suelo con su huida y se dispuso a buscar algo para almorzar.  

 

Sin embargo su atención se vio desembocada en algo más, cuando notó la puerta del estudio entreabierta. Esa puerta normalmente permanecía cerrada y casi camuflada con la pared, por lo que era fácil olvidarse que estaba ahí. Siempre le había parecido muy gracioso el lugar que sus abuelos habían escogido para colocar el piano. Era como si esa puerta camuflada, escondiera celosamente su posesión más preciada.

 

Terminó de abrir la puerta y se adentro en el lugar, pasó su dedos sobre el borde del piano,  y notando que había unas partituras sobre el atril.

 

La noche anterior le había parecido escuchar el piano, pero estaba tan cansado que creyó que estaba soñandolo, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que en realidad su madre había estado tocando.

 

Sin poder resistir las ganas de escuchar ese sonido, que no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba, levantó el  _ fall board _ , para descubrir las teclas, se acomodo en el asiento y observó las partituras con atención. No conocía la canción, pero no parecía complicada, aunque su falta de práctica, probablemente no le ayudaría.

 

Comenzó a tocar las teclas, a un ritmo mucho más lento que el que la partitura dictaba, con la intención de que su memoria muscular reaccionara e hiciera el resto.

 

Dejó de tocar a los pocos minutos, sentía que si seguía tocando esa melodía acabaría llorando en un rincón de la casa. Observó a su mascota que se había colado en la sala.

 

— ¿Demasiado triste no? — le pregunto — Si… buscaré otra — dijo mientras se levantaba para buscar en el librero más partituras, o de lo contrario tendría que buscar las suyas que estaban arrumbadas en alguna de sus carpetas en su habitación. 

 

A los pocos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que, tras elegir una canción al azar, volvió a sentarse frente a las teclas.

  
  
  


Cuando Shantal entró a la casa, fue inmediatamente atraída por la música hacía el estudio. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir la concentración de su hijo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escucharlo tocar.

 

Recordó cuando ella era una niña. Su padre siempre había intentado enseñarle a tocar, pero ella solía encontrar la manera de escaparse e ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa. No fue hasta que conoció a Jonathan que sintió deseos de tocar ese instrumento. Y al contrario suyo, Damián había buscado aprender desde el principio. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, pensando, en lo mucho que Damián se parecía a su padre. 

 

Sacudió la cabeza intentando recobrar la compostura, cuando escuchó que algo golpeaba la puerta.

 

— Hola, Alex — saludó al muchacho al abrir la puerta antes de que este pudiera tocar el timbre — Pasa...

 

Alexy se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta cuando notó que dentro alguien parecía estar tocando un piano, pero su mochila había resbalado y golpeado la puerta.

 

— Buenas tardes, Sra. Shantal. — respondió Alexy — Gracias — añadió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Dam, está en el estudio — señaló — Iré a preparar la comida.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba su mochila a lado de la puerta y miraba hacia donde la madre de Damián había señalado, no se había dado cuenta de que tenían ese lugar.

 

Se acercó con cautela hacia la puerta, la canción que Damián estaba tocando era tan agradable, que no quería interrumpirlo. Jamás se había imaginado que Damián supiera tocar el piano, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que era bastante obvio y que debió notarlo antes.

 

Damián alejó la vista de las partituras, cuando sintió que Shakespeare se movía hacía la puerta. Por inercia volteó a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de que su novio se encontraba mirándolo. 

 

Dejó de tocar.

 

— No te detengas — pidió Alexy — Me gusta… — añadió entrando por completo al salón.

— ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? — preguntó. 

— Minutos… — respondió. 

 

Damián se recorrió un poco, dejando espacio en el banquillo para que Alexy se sentará a su lado.

 

— No me habías dicho que eras pianista — mencionó Alexy tocando una tecla al azar, Damián se rió.

— Quería darte una sorpresa. Supongo que ya no es posible.

— ¡Buuu! Ahora me siento culpable por arruinar mi sorpresa — expresó con dramatismo.

— Bueno, si ya estás aquí puedo tocar algo para ti. — Alexy asintió con la cabeza.

 

Damián sonrió, estiró los dedos antes de posicionarlos sobre las teclas, Alexy, lo observó con atención y en cuanto Damián empezó a tocar, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

 

—  _ Me ha fallado por última vez almirante.* _

_ —  _ ¿Ahora somos marinos?

— Somos lo que yo quiera que seamos — expresó Alexy con voz solemne. 

— ¿Significa que va a degradarme, señor?

— Eso depende de la próxima canción que toque, caballero.

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar. Alexy lo miró conteniendo la risa nuevamente.

 

—  _ Saturno te escucha, Júpiter _ .** Y no me gusta lo que tocas.

— ¡Vamos es un tema genial! 

— ¡Si estuviéramos en una persecución! 

 

Damián volteó se vista al piano y se encogió de hombros y Alexy golpeó su hombro sin fuerzas. 

 

— Dam — llamó Alexy, el aludido volteó solo para encontrarse con los labios de su novio sobre los suyos — Toca algo para mí ¿Sí? — pidió al separarse. 

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la canción adecuada entre su repertorio. Tocó algunas teclas al azar, buscando inspirarse con alguna nota y comenzar con una canción. Vio a Alexy levantarse y tomar a su mascota que estaba intentando subirse al piano. 

Alexy le susurró, algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, a su mascota antes de reírse, mientras esta ya se le enroscaba en el cuello.

 

— Creo que pondré de moda las iguanas como accesorios… ¿Que opinas? — dijo mientras posaba cual pasarela. 

 

Shakespeare emitió un gruñido y pareció que iba a darle un latigazo con la cola, pero sólo quedó en una amenaza.

 

— A shakes no le agrada la idea — señaló con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Te atreviste a amenazarme?! — exclamó Alexy, ignorando el comentario de su novio y mirando a la iguana mientras éste cerraba los ojos como si fuera a dormirse, sin importarle lo que Alexy decía — ¡Daaam! ¡Tu escritor está siendo insolente! — lloriqueo.

— Está irritable. Tuvo un mal dia con el veterinario — dijo Damián — A ti sólo te amenazó, a mi me araño e intentó morderme.

— ¡Lo estas defendiendo! ¡No lo defiendas! 

 

A Shakes pareció molestarle los comentarios de Alexy, porque comenzó a moverse intentando bajar. Alexy y Damián lo observaron sorprendidos y el gemelo lo tomó y se agacho para dejarlo en el piso. 

 

— Creo que no le gusta ir con el veterinario — comentó Alexy.

— Lo odia con toda su alma. Si pudiera escribiría un libro sobre lo horribles que son los veterinarios y sus aparatos monstruosos — dijo Damián entre risas. 

 

Su mascota era realmente única. 

 

— Chicos — llamo Shantal tocando la puerta, para indicar que estaba ahí — Debó volver a la oficina — indicó mirando su reloj de pulsera — Les deje comida en la cocina ¿De acuerdo? — ambos asintieron.

 

Shantal se acercó y Damián se levantó para despedirse de su madre, al igual que Alexy. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Damián se dirigió a la cocina. Se había olvidado de que estaba muriendo de hambre y no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior.

  
  
  
  


— Adivina lo que hice hoy — dijo Alexy dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Damián. 

 

Después de comer, Alexy le había propuesto pasarle los apuntes a Damián, por lo que habían terminado por subir a la habitación de este, ambos sabían bien, que lo más probable es que no hicieran nada referente a la escuela.

 

— ¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo? — respondió Damián sentándose en el suelo, al pie de la cama.

— Casi — respondió Alexy — Derribe a Kentin de su silla en la clase de Delanay.

— ¿Qué hizo para hacerte enojar esta vez?

 

Alexy se deslizó hacia el suelo, para sentarse a lado de su novio. Le explicó que había estado inquieto y preocupado todo el día al no tener noticias de él, y que al final había acabado por hartar a Kentin, que al intentar mantenerlo tranquilo había, acabado en el suelo.

 

— Entonces ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? — murmuró.

— Por supuesto que lo estaba. Ayer no estabas bien, y no respondiste mis mensajes. Pensé que podía haberse pasado algo. ¿Esperabas que estuviera feliz y campante, como si nada? ¿Piensas que no me importas los suficiente como para preocuparme por ti? — respondió Alexy con impertinencia.

— No… yo… — balbuceó — Uhg… fue... fue una pregunta muy estúpida. — respondió Damián en un suspiró mientras Alexy asentía — Entonces…

— Entonces…

— ¿Qué pasó con mi mamá ayer?

— Me dijo porque estaba enojada conmigo y lo arreglamos. Pero no puedo decirte más.

— Te hizo prometer que no me dirías. ¿Cierto? — adivino. 

 

Su madre solía hacerle prometer a Ethan que no le contaría ciertas cosas, aunque eventualmente Ethan se las decía, con meses de diferencia, pero lo hacía.

 

— Y soy hombre de palabra — respondió Alexy sonriendo. — Lo único que debes saber es que ya no hay problemas con eso y que todo fue por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? — intento indagar, Alexy asintió pero mostró señales de no hablar más. — ¿Vas a decirme que sucede con Mark? — cuestionó.

— ¡Agh! Es complicado — respondió Alexy rodando los ojos y torciendo la boca — ¿Porque insistes con eso? — Damián levantó las cejas incrédulo, abrió la boca para responder, pero Alexy no le permitió decir  nada —  _ Krassivy _ es ruso, significa guapo, lindo, bonito o algo así, y en algún artículo de internet decía que es una forma de decir te amo pero dudo que sea cierto, ¿Bien?

— No. No está bien. No entiendo por qué no querías decirme, ni cómo es que Mark sabe eso.

— Tomó mi cuaderno de notas, el muy infeliz logró descifrar el código que uso… — Alexy se estiró para tomar su mochila y buscar el cuaderno del que hablaba.

 

Cuando Alexy le tendió el pequeño cuaderno decorado,  Damián lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo, algo le decía en su cabeza que no debía intentar leerlo.

 

— Los motes que uso para hablarte, los anote aquí. — dijo tocando la pasta del cuaderno que su novio tenía entre sus manos — _Krassivy_ lo puse semanas después de conocerte.   _Kissen_ , luego de nombrarte mi almohada, _Min_ _Natthimlen_ se me ocurrió después de lo de la librería y no son los únicos. Escribo muchas cosas que pienso aquí, no tiene un orden y son cosas al azar. Se que es tonto, pero… sólo es tonto...

— No es tonto, Alex — dijo Damián, Alexy se encogió de hombros desentendiendose del asunto.

— Sobre porque no quería decirte, creo que es bastante obvio — respondió recargando su cabeza contra la cama y viendo al techo.

 

Damián observó a su novio, quien parecía realmente enfadado por tener que tratar el tema. Intentó procesar toda la información en su cerebro, para encontrar lo que para Alexy era obvio y para él no. 

 

Sin lugar a dudas, la actividad de Alexy le resultaba tan extraña y nueva. Se quedó en silencio un rato, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando volví en sí, se dió cuenta de que Alexy lo observaba fijamente.

 

— Eres tan despistado, Dam — dijo con alegría, mientras se recargaba contra su hombro.

— ¡No es verdad!

— Lo es — respondió, al tiempo que se movía para quedar frente a él — Pero eso me gusta de tí — añadió tomando su rostro antes de besarlo.

 

Damián no estaba seguro de que esa afirmación le gustará, pero con Alexy besándolo de esa manera, no podía pensar de manera correcta. Movió sus manos hasta colocarlas en la cintura de Alexy, aferró sus manos a su playera y tiró de ella, indicándole que se acercara más. Alexy puso resistencia y Damián estaba seguro de que su novio se estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo.

 

— Tengo que irme — dijo Alexy — Quedé con las chicas de ir por ahí — añadió levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas. — ¿Quieres venir? 

— No creo que a ellas les agrade que vaya contigo. — señaló mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

— No les importara… — Damián negó con la cabeza — Entonces te hablo más tarde. ¿Sí?

— Vale.

— Por cierto, me debes una canción… si yo fuera tú me ponía a practicar — le recordó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

— Lo tendré en consideración,  _ Blueberry. _

 

*Frase de Darth Vader

**Frase de la pelicula de Mision Imposible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> 1.- Cry - A sad Story that make yo cry (Michael Ortega)
> 
> 2.- Rondo Alla Turca - Mozart
> 
> 3.- The Imperial March - Star Wars
> 
> 4.- Mission Impossible
> 
> Nota importante:
> 
> 8


	45. 44. No eres nadie

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 44:[I Can’t Say I’m In Love - R5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVlq3pIGurA)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 44:**

**No eres nadie.**

 

Alexy subió al primer autobús que pasó.

 

No le gustaba tener que mentirle a Damián, pero estaba seguro de que este no se daría cuenta de que en realidad no iba a salir con sus amigas. Había estado mandando mensajes a Mark durante todo el día e incluso había ido a buscarlo a la cafetería esa mañana, pero la traidora de Maia lo había ocultado de él, ¡El muy cobarde no quería darle la cara! y él no iba a seguir esperando para reclamarle su actitud.

 

Se bajó un par de paradas después del centro comercial, y caminó la cuadra que le hacía falta para llegar a la universidad. Mark había olvidado que ya le había contado su rutina del día, y para su mala suerte, Alexy, tenía a muy buena memoria. Logró colarse dentro del campus con ayuda de unas chicas y encontrar el salón de Mark fue pan comido. 

 

Espero frente al edificio por varios minutos, hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando que los alumnos salieran. 

 

Cuando Mark salió, de inmediato notó a Alexy frente a su salón. Maldijo por lo bajo recordando las veces que le había contado su rutina de ese día. En lugar de acercarse a él decidió caminar hacia el lado contrario.

 

Alexy entrecerró los ojos y torció los labios disgustado y comenzó a seguirlo con paso firme, intentando no perderlo entre la multitud de estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte y acabó perdiendolo mientras se acercaban a la salida.

 

**Mark**

_ Sorry, Bilberry. _

_ Pero hoy no vas a atraparme. _

**Lex**

_ ¿Quieres apostar? _

_ No me retes Mark _

_ ¡Y deja de llamarme así! _

**Mark**

_ Jajaja, suenas igual que el bombón que tienes por novio.  _

_ N-O T-E T-E-N-G-O M-I-E-D-O _

 

Alexy contuvo el aliento tras leer el mensaje de Mark. Apretó los dientes y contuvo las ganas de arrojar su teléfono al otro lado de la calle. Mark se estaba pasando de idiota, aunque tal vez él era más idiota por haber confiado en alguien como él.

  
  
  


Damián entró a la cafetería, con la intención de preguntarle a Mala las posibilidades de que Mark volviera por la tarde, ya que imaginaba que solo cubría medio tiempo.

 

Observó a su alrededor. La cafetería estaba llena y Maia parecía muy atareada, yendo de un lado, ya que no había quien la ayudara.. Suspiró con pesadez, al parecer tendría que esperar para poder hablar con ella.

 

Notó como un par de manos se movían uno de los asientos al fondo, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. No sé sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Valya y Kentin.

 

— Hola Dam. — saludó Valya, corriéndose al lado de Kentin para hacerle espacio a Damián en la mesa.

— Hobbit — respondió el inglés sentándose en el espacio vacío.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un poco grosero? — cuestionó Valya mientras a Kentin los miraba a ambos cual referí.

— Lo digo en sentido amistoso, Hobbit… si te molesta mi forma de ser, entonces tú y tu ogro no debieron llamarme — respondió de manera mordaz, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa, tan efímera que ambos dudaban de haberla vista — Lo de ogro también es con aprecio — añadió.

— Pensé que estarías con Alex — dijo Kentin intentando cambiar el tema.

— Estaba con él hasta hace un.par de horas. ¿Que tal las compras? — preguntó Dam de manera distraída a Valya.

— ¿Las compras? — preguntó Valya confundida. — Al final sólo fue con Rosa — mintió.

 

Damián fijo su vista en la muchacha, no creyendo lo que decía. Valya comenzó a ponerse nerviosa acabando por decirle a su novio que la dejara pasar porque necesitaba ir al baño.

 

— ¿Rosa está en la tienda de Leigh, cierto? — preguntó Damián entornando los ojos.

— No… — respondió Kentin con un tono agudo que indicaba que mentía — Tal vez, puede estar en su casa — admitió recargándose contra el respaldo de su lugar.

— ¡Genial! — respondió.

 

Luego de par de segundos, Damián se levantó y se acercó a la barra, saltándose la fila de clientes que esperaban en el lugares.

 

— Maia ¿Sabes si Mark volverá antes de que cierren? — pronunció rápidamente.

— No debe tardar en llegar. — respondió Maia frunciendo el ceño — Y si no vas a pedir nada, sal de la fila. 

 

Damián asintió, e ignorando los reclamos de los clientes, salió con rumbo a la tienda del Leigh con la intención de encontrar a la novia de este.

 

Al entrar a la tienda de ropa, observó atentamente a su alrededor, Rasalya parecía no estar ahí.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó Leigh.

— Sólo, estaba buscando a Rosa, me dijo que me ayudaría a buscar algo para regalarle a Alexy y que estaría aquí toda la tarde.

— Ya veo. Si, ella estaba aquí, pero se fue hace unos minutos. 

— Supongo que tengo mala suerte. Gracias de todos modos. 

 

Leigh asintió y Damián se dió la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

 

Se sentía enfadado, y como un idiota. Primero se enfadaba con él por querer explicaciones, además, prácticamente se había burlado de él y no había contestado a la.pregunta que más le inquietaba.

 

¿Alex en verdad lo creía tan “despistado”? ¿Que era tan malo.como para mentirle descaradamente?

  
  
  
  


— Dijiste que querías apostar. ¿No es así, Alex? — preguntó Mark ladeando una sonrisa — Además crees que no puedo llegar a Damián.

 

Alexy le había dado alcance antes de que este pudiera enclaustrarse en la cafetería para atender a los muchos clientes que haría. Mark había maldecido, pues había sido mala idea pasar a su casa primero, antes que a la cafetería.

 

— Pues apostemos — sentenció.

— ¿A Damián? — cuestionó Alexy con incredulidad.

— ¡No, a tu hermano! ¡Por supuesto que a Damián, genio! — expresó con sarcasmo — Jamás va a darse cuenta. Tú lo has dicho, es demasiado… despistado, por no decir otra cosa.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza y sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar una risa divertida, Mark era  verdaderamente un idiota.

 

Damián se apoyó contra la pared,. Antes de doblar la esquina, mientras regresaba a la cafetería, se había encontrado con que Mark y Alexy se encontraban ahí, parados a mitad de la calle mientras discutían su apuesta. La risa de su novio, resonaba en sus oídos y sentía una presión en el pecho. ¿Que le causaba tanta gracia? ¿Lo creía tan poca cosa?

 

— ¿Porque haces esto, Mark? — cuestionó Alexy — ¿Que es lo que intentas ganar? ¿Crees que si logras hacer que Dam me deje va ir a buscarte? Sólo eres un idiota.

— El burro hablando de orejas — murmuró Mark — Vamos, Alex, no finjas que te importa. El no confía en ti, lo sabes tan bien, que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le dijiste que ibas a venir a buscarme.

— ¡Vete al carajo, Mark! — dijo Alexy intentando pasar a lado de él para irse.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No te enojes conmigo por decir la verdad!

 

Alexy se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños y volvió sobre su pasos.

 

— ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso?! Coquetas con mi novio, te haces pasar por mi amigo, ¡¿y además crees que me estás haciendo un favor?! — gruñó — Te tengo noticias Mark. El no es un objeto que apostar. Es una persona y tiene sentimientos. ¡Sentimientos que me importan! ¡Sentimientos que me he esforzado en proteger! Puede que no él no sepa cuántas veces lo he defendido, pero no me importa. 

— Entonces eres un idiota, Alex… No puedes darlo todo por alguien como él. — los labios de Alexy temblaron y se pasó una manga por los ojos, en un intento de hacer que sus lágrimas de frustración desaparecieran.

— No tiene caso discutir contigo… Fui un imbécil al confiar tanto en ti, al contarte tantas cosas personales. No eres nadie para mí, Mark.

 

Sentenció comenzando a alejarse, Mark intentó detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo. Alexy se soltó del agarre, y se alejó rápidamente.

 

— ¡Alex! ¡Vuelve acá! — dijo Mark siguiéndolo. 

— ¡Pudrete, cretino! — vociferó Alexy sin voltear a verlo.

 

Mark maldijo por lo bajo cuando un autobús le impidió seguir siguiendo a Alexy, aunado al hecho de haberla jodido enormemente. El realmente no quería perder a Alexy de esa manera, y no tenía idea que iba a hacer ahora. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, tirando sin fuerzas de su cabello sintiéndose frustrado, se había excedido y la palabra se quedaba corta.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de ir a la cafetería como debió haberse hecho desde el principio, pero al hacerlo se encontró directamente con Damián.

 

— ¡Dam! — dijo fingiendo sorpresa — Maia mandó un texto diciendo que me buscabas,  _ Krassivy.  _

 

Damián no contestó simplemente se acercó más a él con paso lento y mirada fija para terminar sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa en un claro gesto amenazante.

 

— Escúchame bien por qué no lo voy a repetir — advirtió afianzando su agarre — No te atrevas a volver  acercarte a Alex o a mi. De lo contrario la siguiente vez no seré tan amable como para  advertirlo — sentenció y lo soltó, con la suficiente fuerza para que el otro trastabillara  ligeramente hacia atrás.

— Sabes que tu inseguridad, se nota a kilómetros de distancia ¿No, cariño? — respondió Mark acercándose demasiado a Damián, sonriendo de manera  lasiva — Seamos honestos... A Alex, le tengo miedo. Tú ni siquiera me intimidas.

 

Damián no se movió solamente sonrió 

 

— Me alegra no busco intimidarte, solo soy demasiado amable como para advertirte.

— Y también eres redundante y poco creativo. Clásico matón de película ochentera. — dijo Mark encongiendose de hombros — Sabes, Damián. Alexy es demasiado bueno para ti, lo ha demostrado muchas veces y aún así te escondes tras las paredes para escuchar lo que dice de ti. Lo que siente por ti no durará los suficiente. Eres quien más le ha fallado, y Alexy no lo ha olvidado.

 

Mark sonrió con sorna y tras palmear el hombro de Damián se alejó por la calle. Ese estúpido inglés tenía el ego muy inflado.

  
  
  


**Kissen**

_ Mon petit chaton, ¿Estás en tu casa? _

**Alex**

_ No. _

_ Estoy en el parque. _

**Kissen**

_ Quédate ahí. Iré en un momento. _

  
  


**Kissen**

_ ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado por todo el parque _

**Alex**

_ Lo sé, has pasado muchas veces frente a ami. _

_ No sabes buscar. _

_ Justo ahora puedo verte _

  
  


Damián despegó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono y buscó a su alrededor, si Alexy podía verlo significaba que no estaba lejos, sin embargo, no lo veía.

 

Estaba por escribirle otro mensaje, cuando lo escucho susurrale, entonces miró hacia arriba, entre las ramas del árbol a su lado y ahí estaba tendido boca abajo, sobre una de las ramas más gruesas.

 

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — cuestionó llevando las manos a su cintura.

— ¡Soy un koala! — respondió sonriendo — Y este árbol será mi nuevo hogar. 

— Vas a caerte, Alex. — señaló preocupado, recordando el viaje escolar.

— Iba a caerme cuando intenté ser un perezoso, ser un koala es más seguro.

_ —  _ ¡Ay, Alex! — exclamó sin poder evitar sonreír enternecido — Baja de ahí, anda.

 

Alexy negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de aferrarse al árbol. Damián suspiró y se tendió bocarriba sobre el césped, con la intención de seguir observándolo.

 

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato y cada uno parecía pensar en sus propios asuntos.

  
  
  


— Damián… — llamó en un susurro — ¿Que piensas sobre mí? 

— ¿Que? — preguntó Damián sentándose, sintiéndose contrariado por la pregunta.

— Nada… era una pregunta tonta — dijo arrepentido de haber preguntado.

— Pienso… — balbuceó pensando en la palabras correctas para  captar su atención — Pienso que eres increíble, Alex. Eres una persona maravillosa, amable, lleno de sentimientos muy intensos. Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no temes decir lo que piensas, por muy cruel que puedas sonar, no está mal, es una virtud. Crees en los demás aunque estos te fallen, porque siempre ves el lado bueno de la personas. Eres travieso y muy inquieto, sabes divertirte a tu manera. Admiro la confianza que tienes en ti mismo. Eres especial, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, por eso me enamore de ti… por eso te amo.

 

Damián agachó la cabeza, pasando saliva, nunca antes había dicho lo que pensaba sobre Alexy en voz alta y en esos momentos sentía como si se destapado completamente y fuera un libro abierto para Alexy.

 

No sé dió cuenta cuando Alexy bajó del árbol, sólo lo sintió abrazándolo con fuerza, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, podía sentir la felicidad de Alexy invadiendo a él también, lo sintió besar su mejilla antes de susurrarle algo al oído. Su cuerpo tembló emocionado, mientras su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas. 

 

Si el apocalipsis se desatará en ese mismo instante, a él no le importaría, porque en ese momento, era la persona más dichosa de la tierra y nadie podía arrebatarle eso.


	46. 45. De escritores, roedores y otros demonios

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 45:** [Tenerife Sea - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5wfCq2m8G0)

**Track 45.1:[Digital Love - Daft Punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeO1uC_rQwU)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 45:**

**De escritores, roedores y otros demonios.**

 

Esa mañana se despertó temprano, antes de que el despertador sonará. Se removió entre las sábanas buscando desenredarse de estas. Miró hacia al techo sintiéndose confundido.

 

¿Qué día era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Podía volver a dormir? Seguro que a nadie le molestaría si lo hiciera. Volvió a girarse en la cama y se hizo ovillo, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

 

No pudo.

 

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro y sintió su corazón acelerarse ante lo eventos del día anterior. ¡Se sentía endemoniadamente feliz! ¡Y muy enamorado! Tanto que podía colgar un post en su muro, si es que le gustará hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 

Porque él era Damián Bennett Lacourt y tenía al más increíble novio del mundo.

 

Se levantó de la cama sin poder seguir conteniendo su entusiasmo, tenía que admitir que se estaba sintiendo algo estúpido al comportarse así ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Porque por supuesto a él no.

 

Después de cambiarse y prepararse para su día de escuela bajo a tomar su desayuno, dónde, su madre, lo observó detenidamente por varios minutos, sin que él se percatara hasta que era muy tarde.

 

— ¿Que? — preguntó dejando el tenedor y escondido las manos bajo la mesa.

— Sólo me preguntaba qué droga te metiste hoy — respondió Shantal sonriendo.

 

Damián se sonrojo, sabiéndose descubierto por su madre. Shantal se rió esbozando una gran sonrisa antes de levantarse y recoger sus cosas para irse.

 

— Me alegro mucho de que este feliz, cariño — dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su sien — Sólo ten cuidado, un corazón enamorado es muy envidiado ¿Vale? — Damián asintió con la cabeza.

— Ten un buen día, mamá.

— Igual tú. No olvides bajar a Shakes. Se pone nervioso estando solo arriba.

 

Damián terminó de comer, y tras lavar los platos del desayuno, subió a su habitación para sacar a Shakes de su terrario.

 

— Shakespeare, es hora de dejar tu cueva — dijo Damián abriendo la puerta del terrario para que su mascota saliera por su propia voluntad.

 

La iguana que ya estaba esperando por salir, se movió con paso firme y subió por la mano de su dueño.

 

— Adivina qué, mi verde amigo — dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras salía y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras — Al fin me gane el favor de Julieta. ¿Comprendes?

 

Shakes entrecerró los ojos, y Damián fijó su vista en él, luego de un momento acercó su mano libre para intentar sujetarlo de manera correcta y dejarlo en el suelo, Shakes intentó morderlo y enterró algunas garras en el brazo de su dueño.

 

— ¡Acepte su derrota de buena gana, señor!

 

Shakespeare hizo intento de querer bajar por su cuenta, Damián se rió de él y su mascota le respondió con una latigazo, el inglés se quejó y finalmente lo dejó sobre el suelo y lo vio alejarse y esconderse tras el sofá.

 

Tras confirmar que todo estuviera en orden en la cocina, tomó sus llaves y su mochila del suelo, llamó a su mascota un par de veces y la busco tras el sofá, sin encontrarla, supuso que esta se había escondido en otro lugar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que no se preocupó más y salió rumbo a la escuela.

  
  
  


Alexy se hartó de esperar a que su hermano terminara de alistarse. Tras tomar una manzana del frutero, le dijo a su madre que se marchaba. Escuchó a su hermano gritarle que lo esperara, Alexy no le respondió, se puso sus cascos y se apresuró a salir.

 

Ese día se sentía especialmente feliz.

 

La tarde anterior le había costado demasiado lograr que Damián contuviera la emoción que le causaron sus palabras. Se había burlado de él como nunca, pero a su novio poco le había importado. Lo cual sólo había causado que bromeara más al respecto.

 

Si Damián le hubiera dicho que solo bastaba para que no dejara de sonreír, lo habría hecho antes.

  


—   _Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you. And it looked like everyone was having fun. The kind of feeling I've waited so long_ — cantó sin darse cuenta.

— Hoy pareces de buen humor — dijo Mark interponiéndose en su camino.

 

Alexy lo miró unos segundos, mostrando su enfado. Intentó pasar por el lado, pero Mark lo siguió.

 

— Tenemos que hablar — acotó.

 

Alexy lo escuchaba perfectamente, sin embargo, subió el volumen de sus cascos y los señaló con el índice, como quien dice, no te escuchó. Mark rodó los ojos y gruñó hizo un intento de acercarse a Alexy para quitarle los cascos y obligarlo a escucharlo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Kentin ya se había metido en el medio.

 

— Si yo fuera tu, no intentaría acercarme a él — dijo tomando la mano de Alexy y empujando a Mark para pasar por ahí.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — gritó Mark — ¡No vas a ignorarme por siempre Alex! — el aludido le respondió volteando y haciéndole un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio.

  


Damián dejó su mochila en el suelo, como acostumbraba, y tomó su asiento en su lugar. A los pocos minutos apareció Armin en la puerta, con las mejillas rojas y el aliento entrecortado. Damián lo miró con diversión.

 

— ¿Tu reloj se adelantó? — preguntó.

— Mi hermano me dejo botado — respondió — Quería montar un drama, pero resulta que llegue primero que él ¡Bah!

 

Damián negó con la cabeza y observó cómo se sentaba a en el banco vacío a su lado.

 

Armin colocó su mochila sobre la paleta del escritorio y la abrió con la intención de sacar su Nintendo ds, sin embargo, apenas abrió el cierre, se puso pálido y lo cerró.

 

— ¿Que? — preguntó Damián interesado.

— Hay algo en la maleta* — pronunció entre dientes.

— ¿Que?

— En la maleta — dijo señalando la mochila.

— ¿Que maleta?

— ¡Damián! — gruño Armin, no era momento para que este le siguiera el juego.

— ¡Tu empezaste! — respondió Damián riendo mientras le quita la mochila para ver qué había dentro.

— No la agarres así como asi — se quejo ante el descuido de Damián.

— Aquí no hay nada, Armin ¿qué clase de broma intentas jugar?

 

El gemelo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, y le arrebató la mochila comprobando que, para su mala suerte, Rocket ya no estaba en ella. Maldijo por lo bajo y se agachó buscando rastros de su hurón. Tras gatear por el suelo, sin verlo, miro hacia la puerta, y gimoteo. Se levantó de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza con una banca.

 

— ¿Armin?

— ¡Rocket se coló en mi mochila y ahora no se donde esta!

 

Damián sonrió, ese chico era un idiota.

  
  
  


Observó a su alrededor, había pies y voces por todas partes. Busco un lugar a dónde trepar, pero no lograba aferrarse a nada si deslizarse de nuevo hacia bajo. Sintió algo pasar corriendo a su lado y sintió la necesidad de escapar, retrocedió, pero chocó con algo, se dió cuenta que aquella cosa estaba regresando.Alguien gritó, una chica para ser exactos, a ella le acompañaron otras más, se sintió acorralado, se irguió y abrió la boca, avanzado hacia delante. Los humanos a su alrededor se replegaron contra esas cosas extrañas a las que no se podía subir.

 

Alexy corrió por el pasillo, había jurado ver al hurón de su hermano correr por aquel pasillo. Los gritos de las chicas le hicieron creer que estaba en lo correcto. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos y lo que se encontró, lo dejó desconcertado.

 

Un grupo de chicos intentaba atrapar a un hurón, mientras que otros intentaban mantenerlo alejado de una iguana que tampoco estaba muy cooperativa, el reconocía a ese par, ya que básicamente también eran sus mascotas.

 

— ¡Rocket! — llamó al hurón intentando atraparlo. — ¡Estúpido roedor, come todo lo que encuentra! ¡Ven acá! — el hurón no obedeció.

 

Al contrario, se detuvo frente a los pies que servían de barrera y siseó, crespando la cola.

 

Alexy no necesito saber sobre el comportamiento de estos, al igual que todos alrededor sabían que ese hurón planeaba atacar a la lagartija que intentaba escapar de la “seguridad” que le brindaba el muro de pies.

 

No sabía a quién debía proteger. Por un lado, sabía que Rocket iba a morderlo y por el otro Shakespeare lucía mal. Rocket se lanzó contra la valla de pies, y la multitud ahogo un gritó, casi lograba colarse para morder a la iguana, cuando Alexy alejó a uno de los chicos y tomó a Shakespeare levantandolo, a pesar de que este luchaba contra él.

 

— Shakespeare — dijo Alexy en tono suave — Vas a lastimarte… — añadió pensando en cómo calmarlo para alejarse antes de que Rocket decidiera altacarlo a él también.

  


Damián escuchó el alboroto de los pasillos, se había quedado en el aula en lugar de ayudar a Armin a buscar a su hurón, sintiendo curiosidad, se levantó y salió al pasillo.

 

Al igual que Armin al abrir su mochila, se sintió palidecer al notar lo que pasaba. Alexy se encontraba sosteniendo a una muy estresada y asustada iguana, su iguana. Mientras a sus pies, un hurón, Rocket, se encontraba en modo de caza.

 

— ¡Damián! — dijo Alexy mirándolo con cierto temor reflejado en los ojos.

 

El aludido se acercó, e intentó ayudarlo a sostener a su iguana, Armin se unió a la fiesta a los pocos segundos, intentando procesar que estaba pasando.

 

— ¡¿Porque demonios trajiste a tu máquina de roer?! — gruñó mirando a su hermano

— El se coló. — respondió enfadado — ¡¿Porque trajiste a tu Godzila versión de bolsillo?! — cuestionó a Damián.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que yo lo dejaría andar así como así en un lugar como este? — retruco.

— ¿Que sucede aquí? — preguntó el profesor Farrés que se acercó a observar lo que pasaba — ¡¿Que hacen esos animales aquí?! — exclamó enfadado — Le diré a dirección que llame a control de animales.

— ¡Noo! — gritaron los tres al unísono.

— Sólo, sólo hay que alejarlos uno del otro… alejarlos mucho. — murmuró Alexy — ¿Alguien sabe cómo calmar a un hurón, agresivo?

— Internet dice que hay que tomarlo por la piel del cuello. Cómo a un cachorro, pero con cuidado — dijo una voz entre la multitud.

 

Damián, Armin y Alexy intercambiaron miradas, preguntandose que tan bien podría resultar eso. Damián de encogió de hombros, Alexy le hizo un gesto con la barbilla que indicaba que lo hiciera, Armin paso saliva y se acuclilló a espaldas de Rocket, intentó acercar su mano, pero se detuvo, había visto a su hurón roer cosas y vídeos en internet sobre cómo mataban a sus presas… no quería terminar sin una mano.

 

— « Un movimiento rápido, ¿Podría funcionar? » — pensó, pero la idea no lo convenció lo suficiente.

— Armin — presión Alexy angustiado, sentía que estaban lastimando a Shakespeare y a Dam no le iba a gustar que su mascota quedará ahí.

 

Armin comprendió y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para tomar a Rocket, que en un primer instante intentó morderlo, pero en cuanto su dueño logró sujetarlo, bostezo y se encogió.

 

Armin se apresuró a meterlo de nuevo en la mochila. Y optó por alejarse rápidamente con la intención de escabullirse para salir de la escuela y dejar a su mascota en su casa.

 

— Profesor. ¿Puede despejar el pasillo? — pidió Damián.

 

Farrés asintió y mando a todos a su salones. Cuando sólo quedaron ellos tres en el pasillo optaron por dejar a Shakes de nuevo en el suelo, y en cuanto esté sintió sus patas en el suelo, se escabulló hacia un rincón, encogiéndose contra los casilleros.

 

— Necesito una explicación — dijo Farrés, llamando la atención de los chicos que intentaban atraer a Shakespeare, para llevarlo a casa.

— Mi mascota de alguna manera se coló en mi mochila sin que la viera entrar o salir. Algo similar pasó con el hurón, la mascota de Armin… la naturaleza hizo el resto — explico a grandes rasgos — Fue un accidente. Si no le molesta, quisiera irme para llevarlo al veterinario, es muy pequeño aún y nunca había estado bajo esta situación…

— De acuerdo — accedió Farrés al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su alumno — Pero tenga más cuidado y asegúrese de que no se repita.

 

Farrés se alejó por el pasillo, con la intención de dar su clase.

 

Damián volvió su atención a su mascota y a Alexy, quien se encontraba hablándole despacio para hacerlo salir.

 

— Lo siento por esto — dijo Alexy — Armin es muy descuidado con Rocket.

— Es mi culpa también, debí darme cuenta que Shakes se había metido en mi mochila. Por lo demás… la naturaleza es así.

 

Damián hizo un intento de tomarlo, pero Shakespeare le rehuyó. Damián lo miró con cierta tristeza, pero entendía que su mascota estaba asustada.

 

— ¿Me prestas tu mochila? — preguntó Dam — Deje la mía en el salón.

— Vale… — respondió Alexy mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos que había dentro, además de quitarse la sudadera y meterla dentro.

 

Damián dejó la mochila cerca de Shakespeare, colocada para que pudiera entrar con facilidad. Luego se levantó y ayudó a su novio a levantarse, a sabiendas que Shakespeare no se se movería de donde estaba si lo estaban viendo.

 

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — preguntó Alexy.

— Sip. Puede que Shakes de menos problemas si estas cerca.

— Entonces guardaré esto y le pediré a Kentin que saque tu mochila. — señaló.

  
  


La visita al veterinario, de nueva cuenta, resultó mejor de lo esperado, ya que Shakes parecía confiar más en su enemigo el veterinario, que en cualquiera de los dos. El veterinario les explicó que su falta de cuidado, podría haber sido fatal para Shakes, pero que para su fortuna, él sólo estaba alterado y que pasaría un largo rato antes de que se calmara y se sintiera en confianza con ellos de nuevo.

 

A Damián no le gustó aquel comentario. Había dedicado mucho tiempo en lograr que Shakes se adecuara a tenerlo cerca, que lo dejara tocarlo, alimentarlo y limpiar su terrario y a convivir en su habitación y en su casa. Sentia que su trabajo de meses se había perdido por una falta de cuidado.

  


Alexy tomó la mano de su novio y se recargó contra su hombro, mientras caminaban de la parada hacia la casa de Damián. ¿Quien iba a decirles que su buen humor iba a esfumarse así de la nada?

 

Las cosas no parecían querer mejorar, pues al pasar por la cafetería, Mark intentó detenerlos para hablar con Alexy.

 

—  Por favor Alex. Escuchame — rogó. Damián hizo un intento de voltear y alejarlo por las malas, pero Alexy lo detuvo, siendo él quien se volteó para enfrentar a Mark.

—  ¿Porque sigues insistiendo, Mark? —  gruñó Alexy —  ¿Porque simplemente no me dejas tranquilo?

— Porque te quiero…

 

Alexy entorno los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. Damián observó a Mark con molestia, ese idiota estaba siendo un verdadero dolor de trasero. Hicieron otro intento de irse, pero de nueva cuenta, la voz de Mark los detuvo.

 

Alexy soltó la mano de Damián.

 

—  ¿Vas dejarme en paz si te escuchó? —  preguntó Alexy, Mark asintió con la cabeza.

 

A Damián no le parecía extraño que Alexy hubiera cedido, sabía muy bien que su novio le tenía mucho aprecio al idiota frente así, Alexy era así, confiaba en la personas que le fallaban, y eso le gustaba y le desagradaba en partes iguales.

 

— <<¿Porque el veterinario no tardó más revisandote, Shakes >> —  pensó.

Alexy se acercó a él para decirle que no se preocupara y que iría a su casa más tarde.

  
  


Mark y Alexy volvieron a la cafetería y después de que el moreno discutiera un poco con Maia, consiguió que esta lo dejara terminar su turno antes, para hablar con Alexy.

 

— ¿Y bien? — expresó con impaciencia —  No tengo todo el día.

—  Lo sé. Sólo quiero disculparme contigo. Damián… no me agrada que esté cerca de ti, en lo absoluto, no lo soporto. Pensé que si me metía en el medio, el acabaría demostrando que no te quiere y tú lo alejarlas. Use las cosas que me contaste y la intérprete a mi manera. Porque en verdad no creo que Damián sea bueno para ti.

— ¿Terminaste? No vine para que me digas obviedades y te disculpes sin disculparte. Hiciste lo mismo que lo otros y sabias bien que no iba a funcionar. Ni siquiera entiendo qué le ven de malo. Damián es muy lindo.

— Damián es ese tipo de chicos difíciles. Me gusta, es un reto. Tú lo volviste un reto para mí — admitió mientras Alexy bufaba molesto y se cruzaba de brazos — No lo quiero, y no estoy enamorado de él. Me parece irritante y petulante. Me has dicho lo agradable que es y no sé cuántas boberías más, pero yo no lo veo. Pero, lo quiero para mí ¿Me explicó?

— Puedes irte al carajo Mark. — dijo Alexy levantándose sin querer escucharlo más.

 

Mark intentó detenerlo, sujetándolo del brazo, acabó recibiendo una bofetada y una clara amenaza de no atreverse acercarse a su novio.

 

— Te dije que esto pasaría — canturreo Maia.

— ¡Cállate!

  
  
  


Alexy pateó un guijarro que encontró en su camino. No podía creer, el cinismo como en el que Mark le había hablado. Vale, tenía un punto por honestidad, pero ese punto no le servía para nada.

 

Minutos antes de todo ese monólogo de estupideces, había dicho que lo quería, y mucho antes de eso le había dicho que si lo amara estaría con él y no con Damián, ¿Quién diablos lo entendía?

 

El interés que tenía por Mark se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero el que el moreno hubiera cambiado de parecer tan rápido, y quisiera quitarle a su novio, era un golpe para su ego y para su orgullo.

 

No estaba enojado con Mark. Estaba enojado consigo por haberle permitido entrar y descubrir todos sus sentimientos y los de Damián. Estaba seguro que si le decía a su novio, lo mucho que le había contado sobre él a Mark, iba a enfadarse, en especial porque a él no le había contado básicamente nada sobre Mark.

 

¿Y es que cómo podía decirle?: “Dam. Estuve flirteando con Mark, mientras intentaba decidir si me gustabas o no” ó  “¡Oye, Dam! Creo que le gustas a Mark”. Ambas cosas estaban mal, las vieras por donde las vieras, al mismo tiempo, ambas eran muy ciertas, la primera era la que peor lo hacía sentir. ¿En qué diablos pensaba mientras hacía esas cosas?

 

Suspiró, pensando en que está dejando que las estupideces de Mark lo afectarán. Prueba suficiente era que después de su discusión con él había terminado sobre un árbol, creyéndose un koala triste… un muy triste koala que había terminado dudando de los sentimientos de Damián, además de haberlo orillado a  hacer una pregunta, que si bien, no terminó mal sino todo lo contrario, no tenía razón de ser lanzada.

 

Estaba seguro de que Damián lo amaba, incluso más de lo que Alexy podía corresponder.

 

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba esperando en la puerta a que Damián le abriera. Sonrió al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

 

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó Damián temiendo algo malo.

— No. Hoy no te había abrazado — respondió — ¿Y Shakes? — preguntó mientras se alejaba para que ambos pudieran entrar a la casa.

— Se metió a su terrario desde que llegamos. Creo que no saldrá de ahí por un buen rato, pero al menos me dejó darle de comer — comentó — ¿Que te dijo Mark? — añadió intentando disimular el descontento que hablar del tema le causaba.

 

Alexy se acomodo en el sofá y tomó un cojín para abrazarlo, sintiéndose cohibido y nervioso. Mordisqueo el interior de sus labios, tratando de decir que tanto debía hablar.

 

— Comenzó diciendo que lo sentía para terminar diciendo  que  te quiere para él — confesó. Era todo o nada.

 

Damián lo miro procesando sus palabras y descartando las de inmediato.

 

— Sólo está siendo un idiota y  está fastidiando, Alex, el no tiene ningún interés en mí, más allá de lo mucho que le desagrado. — respondió convencido, no entendía cuál era la estrategia de Mark pero no iba lograr nada de esa manera.  

— Conozco a Mark, si está fastidiado, pero va en serio. No es la primera vez que lo dice.

— Ni siquiera  me conoce Alex.

— Yo… yo le he contado mucho sobre ti, Dam — dijo pasando saliva y aferrando sus manos al cojín — Así que, puede decirse que te conoce…

 

Damián lo miró decepcionado.

 

—  Sabes Mark me lo dijo el día que me dejaste esperando en el café  pero no quise creerle. — dijo serio,  no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba el hecho  de que ese idiota supiera todo sobre él y él no sabía nada o que  había sido  Alex el que le había dado las armas para fastidiarlo — ¿Hay algo más que deba saber ?

— Lo siento, Dam… No esperaba que hiciera eso — murmuró intentando mantenerse calmado — No entiendo qué me estás preguntando...

— Su estúpida idea de que _me quiere para él_ — mencionó con el desprecio marcado en cada sílaba — No es más que una tontería por qué jamás le haría caso y por qué  al que quiere es a ti Alex y lo sabes bien y todo lo que a echo es por lo mismo y no creo que haría tanto si no pensara que tiene una oportunidad.

— Te equivocas — expresó negando con la cabeza — No quiere nada conmigo, está enojado porque te preferí a ti por encima de él, porque le di entrada y luego lo dejé sin más y decidí ocuparlo como diario. Mark no es uno de esos chicos a los que les dices no y lo aceptan así como así… me di cuenta demasiado tarde y acabe dejándote en medio de un fuego cruzado… Siento habernos metido en esto — murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con el cojín.

—  ¿Cómo que le diste _entrada?_ — preguntó visiblemente enfadado.

— Puede que estuviera flirteando con él, mientras estabas intentando acercarte a mí — confesó levantando el rostro de su  y escondite — Sí… me di cuenta de que lo estabas intentando, aunque no desde el principio, además, yo no estaba seguro de querer algo contigo y con Kentin en la sopa… joder, ¡Ni siquiera sé en qué demonios estaba pensando!…. Tal vez será mejor que me calle — dijo apretando los labios y volviendo a esconder la cara en el cojín.

 

Damián se sintió herido al instante, eso quería decir que mientras el se frustraba por no poder hacerle llegar a Alex sus sentimientos o acercarse a él, Alex se la pasaba tonteando con Mark y él como idiota pensando que era solo por Kentin, sintió su orgullo hacerse añicos si eran friend-zone’s conscientes y Armin tenía razón.

 

— No puedo creer que me dejaste pensar que simplemente no te dabas cuenta de nada — dijo completamente dolido. — Te juro Alex que si no te amará tanto  yo …

— Lo sé… has hecho tanto por mí y yo… yo ni siquiera tengo excusas por lo que hice. Lo que dije no significa que yo realmente quisiera algo con él, nunca lo quise como algo más. Y que me haya dado cuenta de lo que sentías y haberte hecho creer que no, no significa que quisiera lastimarte. Siento haberte ocultado cosas, Dam.

 

Damián suspiro llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. Se acercó a Alex y se sentó a su lado para luego abrazarlo.

 

— Está bien, ya no importa — mencionó separándose un momento para mirarlo directo a los ojos  — Pero si me vuelves a mandar a la friendzone intencionalmente te aseguro que esta vez me quedaré ahí  — dijo a modo  de broma para sonreírle.

— Fue una vez y no fue intencional — respondió Alexy riendo — Y te recuerdo que también me friendozoneaste. Y ¿Qué hay de mi cumpleaños? Quería besarte en la rueda de la fortuna — reclamó.

— Yo prácticamente me  declare en esa rueda de la fortuna  y estaba seguro de que me querías como amigo — respondió en un tono dramático.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Coquetee contigo todo el día!

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que me daría cuenta?!

— Vale fue mi culpa — aceptó

Damian solo río triunfante y le robó un rápido beso.

— Aún me debes un beso en la rueda de la fortuna.

— Y uno bajo la lluvia, los recordaré — dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su novio — ¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me encontraste durmiendo en el parque por la mañana?

— Por supuesto, no todos días encuentras a tu crush dormido en el pasto e interrumpe tu rutina de ejercicio — respondió riendo.

— Llegué ahí porque había soñado contigo y desperté temprano. De hecho, sueño mucho contigo.

— Eso explica por qué actuaste tan extraño esa vez  y ¿De qué tratan esos sueños?

 

Alexy sonrió divertido y se removió entre los brazos de Damián. Había muchas cosas que contarle, pero no iba a hacerlo.

 

— Te lo diré algún día.


	47. 46. Si crees que es todo

**Rocola Dañexy**

**Track 46:** [Sorry not Sorry - Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grrrfUWTuC0)

* * *

 

**Capítulo 46:**

**Si crees que es todo...**

 

El resto de la semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ello le siguieron varias  semanas tranquilas. Damián y Alexy parecían haber logrado encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaban y todos a su alrededor parecían aliviados.

 

Damián seguía intentando llevarse mejor con Kentin y las chicas, y ellos a su vez, también ponían de su parte. Además había retomado sus hábitos de lectura y su afición por lo juegos online, con Ethan y Armin como acompañantes, y hablando de su amigo con complejo de irlandés, tras contarle el desenlace del problema con su.madre y su amenaza de volver a la isla, no había dejado de burlarse de él.

 

Alexy, había comenzado a hablar un poco con Mark, Damián lo sabía y no estaba de acuerdo, pero como suelen decir: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más y ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

 

El gemelo admitía que extrañaba tener una verdadera conversación con el moreno, pero no iba a cometer el error de dejarlo acercarse demasiado de nuevo. Aunque Mark no parecía entender el punto y de comportaba como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, incluso aún intentaba molestar a Damián, quien ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo.

 

El fin de curso estaba cerca y ya podía sentirse el ambiente de las vacaciones de verano. Alexy estaba muy entusiasmado planeando varias actividades para hacer durante las vacaciones.

 

Aunque también estaba estresado, al igual que Armin y Kentin.

 

No habría vacaciones si no conseguían pasar todas sus materias, y debían decir que envidiaban a Damián y a sus perfectas calificaciones de la primera mitad de curso, que lo estaban salvando de hundirse con ellos. Aunque bien, no se salvaba de tener que aguantarlos mientras los ayudaba a repasar y transcribir los apuntes que Rosalya y Valya les pasaban.

  
  


Damián llegó al instituto junto con Alexy y el colado de su hermano gemelo, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

 

Esa mañana Alexy se detuvo frente a su casillero.

 

— ¿Seguro que no deje mi cuaderno en tu casa de nuevo Dam? — preguntó mientras revolvía entre sus cosas. En realidad no tenía sentido que su cuaderno estuviera ahí, pues recordaba haberlo llevado consigo después de la escuela, pero se le acababan las opciones y no estaba de más buscar

— No. Lo busque por todos lados, incluso donde Shakes suele esconderse.

— No quiero pensar que lo deje en el parque… — dijo en un suspiro — Fue mala idea perseguir a esa ardilla.

— Fue muy gracioso para mí — señaló Damián.

 

Alexy inflo las mejillas y lo miró fingiendo enfado.

 

— No hagas berrinche, _Blueberry —_ pidió tomando su rostro e inclinándose para besar su frente — Oye ¿De dónde salió esto? — preguntó percatandose de una de las fotografías que decoraba el casillero de su novio.

— Lleva varias semanas ahí, Dam. ¿No la habías visto? — Damián negó con la cabeza — Supongo que entonces tampoco has visto las que pegue en el muro de tu habitación, ¿Cierto?

— No… pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, Alex.

— Las tomó Mark. Estaba en modo paparazzi el día que los presente. Tuve que convencerlo para que me diera una copia de todo lo que tomó.

— El cretino tiene buen ojo — murmuró Damián — Y es un chismoso.

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza mientras Damián seguía observando la imagen de ellos dos besándose en medio del parque.

 

— ¿Sabes para que las tomó? — preguntó ligeramente preocupado por el uso que pudiera darle a ese material.

— Exposición de su curso de fotografía. — Damián asistió pensando en que debía recordar prestarles más atención a sus paredes.

 

La campana que indicaba el inicio de clases retumbó por todo el pasillo. Alexy cerró su casillero y tiró del brazo del Damián para que se apresuran a llegar.

  
  


Alexy, estiró los brazos y bostezo, la clase del profesor Farrés le había parecido tan aburrida, que sólo había tomado notas de la mitad de clase, mientras que la otra había encontrado una buena manera de entretenerse.

 

Había comenzado a garabatear en su cuaderno, pero al final había terminado por divertirse molestando a su novio. Al principio, sólo quería distraerlo un poco, pasando la tapa de su bolígrafo lentamente en el  cuello de su novio. Se dió cuenta de que a Damián, le daban muchas cosquillas, y no pudo detenerse, a pesar de que este se lo pidio muchas veces. Al final, Damián había sido el primero en salir de la clase.

 

— Creo que ya comprendo porque empecé a saltarme las clases, en primer lugar — dijo mirando la pizarra con parte de la tarea anotada.

— No te engañes. No te saltaste las clases por eso — señaló Rosalya con una mirada acusadora. Alexy solo sonrió.

— ¿Iremos a almorzar al comedor? — preguntó Valya.

— ¿Porque no? — respondió Alexy comenzando a guardar sus cosas — No vamos a menudo. Además muero de hambre, no desayuné.

  
  


Pasaron un rato que se hizo eterno y tras eso, ocuparon una mesa al fondo de la cafetería.

 

— ¿Te divertiste con Damián? — preguntó Rosa con una sonrisa divertida.

 

Damián había hecho demasiados gestos graciosos mientras Alexy le estaba haciendo cosquillas, y aunque el inglés había intentado mantenerse serio, apenas lo había logrado.

 

— A él no le pareció tan divertido — comentó sonriendo.

— Prácticamente lo hiciste huir de ti — le señaló Valya, apuntando con el tenedor.

— No huyo de mí — se defendió Alexy con un puchero infantil.

 

Clavó su tenedor y comenzó a enrollar sus espaguetis en él, sin darse cuenta del par de dedos que estaban por clavarse en sus costillas. Brinco del susto, provocando que levantará el tenedor de golpe y toda la salsa brincara y salpicara a Valya.

 

— ¡Damián! — reclamó Alexy dándole un manotazo.

— A eso le llamo karma — señaló Rosalya, mientras le tendía una servilleta para que se limpiara.

— Lo siento Hobbit, fue sin querer — dijo Damián sonriendo mientras se sentaba a lado de su novio.

— Supongo que es mi culpa, debí decirle a Alexy que estabas tras de él — respondió Valya encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tropecé con tu padre en el pasillo, también estaba tu mamá — dijo Damián a Alexy, cambiando el tema.

— ¿Vino de nuevo a ver a la Delanay? — preguntó Rosalya.

— Sí, el juicio es el viernes — confirmó dejando el tenedor en el plato — La señora Delanay quería hablar con mis padres y el abogado antes. Además debían presentar los justificantes, el viernes se presenta la primera vuelta de exámenes finales y quieren acordar si podemos presentarlos después.

 

El silencio se estableció en lugar. Todos en la mesa sabían que Alexy no estaba pasándolo bien con el juicio y los finales en puerta, y estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ayudarlo, pero a veces, en momentos como ese, no sabían muy bien qué decir.

 

Damián, pasó su mano por los hombros de su novio, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, besó su frente y le acarició los cabellos, mientras Alexy recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Valya estiró su mano para tomar la de Alexy que estaba sobre la mesa.

 

— Estoy bien, chicos — dijo Alexy riendo.

— Nunca están demás los mimos, Alex — dijo Valya mientras el aludido asentía despacio.

— ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?

— Rosa, es un juicio por demanda de acoso, no una pasarela — reclamó la otra chica.

— ¡Eso no va a impedir que Alex se vea fabuloso! Y, la presentación también es importante. — exclamó golpeando la  y mesa con las palmas.

 

Damian esbozó una media sonrisa, Alexy se echó a reír, encantado con el ánimo de su amiga, Valya rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza dramáticamente, disimulando su sonrisa.

— ¿Te teñiras el pelo?

— No. Acordamos dejarlo así, para evitar que piensen que intercambiar lugar con mi hermano o algo así. Hice bien en no retocarlo como quería — contestó sonriendo.

— Entonces solamente iremos a conseguirte un traje. ¿De acuerdo?

— Eh…

— Sin peros Alex. — sentenció Rosalya.

 

Alexy dirigió una mirada a su novio, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

  
  


Alexy cerró el libro de golpe, casi machucando los dedos de Damián que se encontraba explicándole algo, estaba cansado de tener que estudiar y repasar lo mismo una y otra vez, se levantó con intenciones de salir de su habitación

 

— Alex — regañó Damián, levantándose y deteniendo su intento de huida.

— Ya me aburrí de estudiar, Dam — se quejó dramáticamente  — Hagamos algo más interesante. — propuso acercándose y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Vayamos al arcade — pidió para sorpresa de Damián — Hay muchos juegos que podrían entretenernos ¿No quieres?

— Mnh… vale — accedió acabando con la distancia y besandolo.

— ¡Si van al arcade, yo también voy! — gritó el gemelo de ojos azules, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

— En ese caso avísale de una vez a Kentin ¿No? — dijo Alexy con cierto sarcasmo.

— Buena idea — Armin desapareció de la habitación tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

 

Damián miró a su novio rodar los ojos y río, sintió a Alexy golpearle los hombros, reclamando que se burlara de él, negó con la cabeza, antes atraerlo por la cintura y besarlo de nuevo.

 

— ¡Consigan un hotel! — gritó Armin arrojandoles un cuaderno, mientras reía

 

Alexy lo miró enfadado y la sonrisa de su igual desapareció. Alexy se lanzó para intentar atraparlo, Armin lo esquivó e intentó encerrarse en su recamara, forcejearon contra la puerta, Alexy venció.

 

Armin le arrojó su almohada y luego sus sábanas hechas bola, ocasionando que por unos segundos Alex no pudiera ver nada y tropezara con las cosas del suelo. Armin intentó escapar por la puerta, pero su hermano alcanzó a sujetarlo del tobillo.

  


— ¿Hola? ¿Hola? — repitió Kentin antes de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

 

Estaba hablando con Armin sobre verse en el arcade, cuando el gemelo le pidió esperar unos segundos, asintió, lo escuchó decirle algo a su hermano y luego nada.

 

— _¡Ay! ¡No me muerdas! —_ escuchó gritar detrás de la línea _— ¡Ayyy! ¡Que no me muerdas!_

 

Kentin guardó silencio para escuchar atentamente, escuchó cosas golpeándose unas contra otras, pasos, y más golpes.

 

— _¡No rueden hacia las escaleras!_ — escuchó decir a quién creía era Damián. — _¡Armin! ¡En la cara no!_

 

Kentin no pudo aguantar la risa, y entonces le pareció escuchar que alguien recogía el teléfono.

 

— _Armin cabeza de cubo no puede contestar ahora. Por favor inténtelo de nuevo más tarde…_

— ¿Damián? ¿Que están haciendo?

— _Pelean. Armin acaba de quitarle los zapatos a Alex, intenta hacerle cosquillas… Espera Alexy escapó y corre hacia abajo_.

— ¿Quién va ganando?

— _Empate_

 _—_ ¿No vas a intervenir?

— _¿Bromeas? La última vez termine con un ojo roto y la nariz morada._

 

Kentin escuchó el sonido de algo de cristal rompiéndose y a Damián maldecir.

 

— ¿Damián?

  
  


— ¡Dilo! — demandó Alexy

 

Armin estaba boca abajo contra el piso y Alexy se había sentado sobre él mientras le aplicaba una llave a su brazo.

 

— ¡Argh! ¡Nunca!

— ¡Dilo!

— ¡No! — Alexy apretó su agarre.— ¡Me da miedo, Pucca!

— Sigue.

— ¡Me chupó el dedo al dormir!

— ¿Que más?

— ¡Hice pipí en la cama hasta los ocho!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Me gusta ver Totally Spies, contigo! — Alexy sonrió triunfante y se alejó.

 

Damián se estaba riendo y podían escuchar que del otro lado de la línea, Kentin también lo hacía.

 

— _¡Aire! ¡Aire! ¡Necesito, aire! —_ Armin se levantó de golpe y le arrebató su teléfono a Damián.

— ¡Deja de reírte! — Kentin solo se rió más lo que provocó que el gemelo le colgara.

  
  
  
  


Damián, se adelantó unos  pasos con la intención de sostener la puerta de la cafetería, para que su madre entrará.

 

Shantal había tenido un mal día, además, el aniversario luctuoso de su padre se acercaba, por lo que sí madre solía ponerse un tanto melancólica. En un intento de animarla esa noche, Damián acabó por convencerla de ir a la cafetería por algún postre, a diferencia de él, su madre gustaba de las cosas dulces.

 

— Me estabas contando…

— Si, los gemelos se estaban peleando en la tarde. Armin acabó por quitarle los zapatos a Alexy y rompieron el jarrón favorito de la señora Victoria. — dijo Damián sonriendo un poco, su madre ya se estaba riendo — Fue muy gracioso, pero por un momento pensé que se caerían por las escaleras. Al final Armin confesó cosas muy vergonzosas…

  
  


Mark observó a Damián entrar con una mujer a la cafetería. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su madre, pues encajaba con la descripción que Alexy le había dado de ella. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se levantó de la mesa dejando a los amigos que los acompañaron mirando atentos.

 

— Maia, préstame tu mandil y tu bloc — pidió entrando tras el mostrador

 

La chica volteó a verlo con mirada inquisitiva e inspeccionó rápidamente la cafetería para encontrar que había llevado a Mark a pedirte tal cosa.

 

— No — respondió  al encontrar a Damián en una mesa — Vas a hacer una estupidez.

— Anda no haré nada malo — rogó

— Vas a lograr que Alexy y su novio te parten el culo Mark.

— Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

 

Maia se negó nuevamente y mandó a Mark a regresar a su mesa con sus amigos, mientras que  le ordenaba al otro mesero ir a tomar la orden de la mesa dónde Damián se encontraba. El chico se molestó ante tal orden, detestaba cuando Maia le decía qué hacer.  Mark se aprovechó de la situación y convenció al chico de dejarlo tomar la orden, incluso, con tal de lograr su cometido, se comprometió a terminar su turno, el chico no dudo en aceptar, después de todo ese día le tocaba quedarse a limpiar y cerrar

 

— Hola, Damián. ¿Ella es tu madre? — preguntó al acercarse.

— Así es. Soy su madre — se adelantó a responder Shantal observando al muchacho con atención.

— ¡Un placer señora! — dijo Mark con una sonrisa angelical — Soy Mark, amigo de su h…

— Amigo de Alex… — interrumpió Damián — Mark es amigo de Alex.

— Sí — respondió Mark sin borrar su sonrisa — Entonces ¿Qué les voy a traer?

— Se supone que trabajas sólo mediodía aquí, ¿no?— dijo Damián desconfiando totalmente de las intenciones de Mark.

— Cubro el turno de un amigo. No estés a la defensiva Dam.

— Cariño — llamó Shantal a su hijo, dándose cuenta de que estaba tenso — Si lo prefieres podemos irnos sugirió.

— No, está bien — respondió apresuradamente.

 

No iba a dejar que, Mark interrumpiera sus intenciones de alegrar un poco a su madre.

 

— Será un cheesecake de frambuesa  y dos capuccinos — ordenó.

— El favorito de Alex y los capuccinos — murmuró al anotar — Los traigo unos momentos sentenció con una enorme sonrisa.

Damián observó a Mark mientras se alejaba, a cada segundo  detestaba más al sujeto. Shantal observó a su hijo fijamente, recordando vagamente que Alexy, había mencionado que era muy probable que ellos no se agradaran.

 

— ¿No te agrada? — preguntó con tono suave.

— Creo que lo odio — respondió Damián sin pensar — Quiero golpearlo cada que que abre la boca. — dijo haciendo un ademán exagerado.

— Sobre eso... hablé con Giles, el padre de Kentin, por la tarde — comentó.

— ¿Qué quería? — indagó Damián.

 

Ya se había olvidado que ese señor quería hablar con sus madre, una parte de sí se quejó en silencio, justo estaba logrando llevarse bien con Kentin, lo cual tenía más tranquilo a Alexy, y estaba seguro de que eso pondría las cosas patas arriba, de nuevo.

 

— Hablar sobre ti. Giles dice que estuvo hablando con su hijo, a partir de eso llegó una conclusión… — su madre hizo una pausa, y se alejó el cabello de la cara. Damián se enderezó en su lugar, eso gesto solo significaba que no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por escuchar. —  Cree que puedes tener problemas de autocontrol o de manejo de la ira.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó sorprendido, mientras maldecía a Kentinita y cualquier cosa que le había dicho a su padre.

  
  


Fue Maia quien acabó por llevarles la orden, tras asegurarse que era lo que habían pedido. Además para evitar más problemas, se disculpó con Damián e intentó convencerlo de la cuenta iba por la casa, pero Damián insistió en pagar. Ella estaba al tanto de algunos detalles que había entre ellos, Mark era su amigo, y a Damián y Alexy apenas los consideraba a clientes frecuentes, y aún pese a eso no iba a permitir que los jueguecillos de Mark arruinaran la cafetería.

  


Mark miró el trapeador con una mueca de desagrado, en cuanto Maia se había dado cuenta de su trampa lo había mandado a lavar los baños. Aun así, no estaba enfadado con ella,  ya que de igual forma había hecho lo que quería, no tal cual lo había planeado, pero eso le bastaba.

 

Se inclinó hacia atrás y asomo la cabeza por la puerta, para revisar que Damián y su madre siguieran ahí, sólo el trapeador de golpe, provocando que el balde de agua sucia se regara, cuando se dió cuenta de que se marchaban.

 

— ¡Damián! — llamó yendo tras de él, a pesar de que Maia le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia.

 

El aludido lo ignoró por completo, y sostuvo la puerta para que su madre saliera. Mark entornó los ojos, y sonrió divertido, Damián no era capaz de fingir siquiera. Intentó acercarse a la puerta, de nuevo.

 

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — gruñó Maia, plantandole cara.

— Dame 5 minutos — dijo intentando pasarle de lado, Maia volvió a cerrarle el paso.  

 

Lo obligó a girar sobre su eje y lo empujó para devolverlo al baño. Mark volvió la vista hacia atrás y se las ingenio para sortear el agarre de Maía y tomar algo de detrás del mostrador antes de salir a la calle, para intentar darle alcance al muchacho.

 

— ¡Damián! — gritó, pero fue la madre de Damián quien volteó por encima del hombro por tan sólo unos segundos.

 

Mark podría jurar que la mirada que le lanzó, claramente era una advertencia, Alexy tenía razón en algo, esa mujer era realmente intimidante y fácilmente él podría agregar que el hijo se le parecía. Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo abandonar la carrera, y volvió a llamar al chico, esta vez, este le dijo algo a su madre antes de soltarle el brazo y caminar hacia él.

 

— ¡¿Que demonios quieres ahora?! — gruñó entre dientes.

 

Mark sonrió con superioridad, la  que le otorgaba saber algo que Damián no.

 

— Maia me dijo que Alexy dejó su cuaderno ayer que estuvieron aquí — mencionó mostrándole el objeto, Damián intentó tomarlo, pero Mark lo alejó rápidamente de su alcance — ¿Sabes que es este cuaderno, no?

 

Damián apretó los labios, hasta volverlos una fina línea, negándose a responder, no iba a caer en el juego de Mark.

 

— Lo imagine. Me tomé la libertad de marcar algunas hojas que quizá debas leer… Alex escribió cosas muy interesantes sobre tí, vas a agradecerme — dijo tendiendole el cuaderno, Damián prácticamente se lo arrebató.

 

Mark estaba por decirle algo más, cuando Maia apareció y se lo llevó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

  
  


Damián observó el cuaderno decorado a mano a su lado, lo había visto por primera vez una semanas atrás, cuando Alexy le explicaba cómo era que Mark sabía de ese apodo, que ahora se encontraba tachado con marcador rojo y una leyenda a lado que decía “Arruinado por un idiota que vende café barato”. Desde ese día se había percatado de que Alexy garabateaba a menudo ahí. A veces le mostraba algunas cosas, y otras parecía ocultarlas.

 

Suspiró y colocó una mano sobre el cuaderno, repasando los diseños ondulados con los dedos, mientras pensaba en que tan mala idea era leerlo.

 

— _Damián_ — llamó una voz. Damián regresó la mirada a la pantalla — _Si tanto te inquieta, leelo…_

— Ya te explique miles de veces que es una pésima idea hacer eso, Ethan.

— _Y sin embargo, aún lo miras con una cara de cachorro perdido.  A puesto a que no hay nada malo ahí. Y si lo hay, Alex tiene una explicación_ — señaló el pelirrojo con la paciencia por los suelos — _No te entiendo, Damián. Hace unos días parecías escupir arcoiris y unicornios, y ahora parece que crees que Alexy te pone los cuernos con ese cafetero._

— ¡Ugh! — Damián rodó los ojos y suspiro con pesadez, mientras su cara dibujaba un gesto mezcla de enojo y desagrado — ¡Ya sabes que soy algo paranoico y te atreves a decirme eso!  — exclamó — No necesito esa idea en mi cabeza…

— _¡Entonces no seas tan cabeza hueca!_

— Hablamos después — sentenció Damián haciendo ademán de apagar el ordenador.

 

Ethan pareció pegarse a la pantalla, como si pudiera atravesarla y detenerlo, obviamente eso era imposible, por lo que a pesar del intento, Damián apagó su computadora.

 

Se recargó, con los brazos cruzados, sobre el escritorio sintiéndose repentinamente triste y molesto, preguntandose porque le prestaba atención a palabras de aquel idiota, si ya sabía muy bien cuales eran sus intenciones con todo eso.

 

Su madre llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. Damián escuchó sus tacones por el piso pero apenas se movió.

 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

— No lo sé… — respondió ocultando el rostro — Mark es un jodido imbécil — pronunció, aún a sabiendas de que a su madre no le gustaba que usara malas palabras en su presencia.

— Se le nota — su voz sonaba casi divertida — ¿Tiene que ver con el cuaderno de Alex que te dió?

— Dijo que marcó páginas en el que debo leer… ese cuaderno, Alex lo usa, como una especie de diario.

— ¿Puedo verlo?— Damián sabía que eso no era una pregunta, aunque lo pareciera.

 

Se irguió y lo tomó antes que su madre. Shantal se rió sin poder evitarlo y Damián lo miró con mohín gracioso.

 

— ¡Ay, Dam! — exclamó mientras lo abrazaba — Creo que lejos de tener problemas de autocontrol, tienes problemas de confianza en ti mismo.

— ¡Tengo confianza en mí mismo!

— No cuando se trata de Alex — Damián guardó silencio, a sabiendas de lo que decía era verdad — Te propongo una solución: Vas a guardar esto en tu mochila y mañana se lo devolverás a Alex y le preguntarás qué pasa con ello ¿De acuerdo? — Damián asintió con la cabeza, Shantal sonrió y beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Damián vio el cuaderno en sus manos y suspiró. Medito unos segundos, sobre si hacer lo que su madre decía o hacer lo opuesto. Al final, optó por guardar ese cuaderno y bajó a dejar su mochila en la sala, para mantenerlo, casi lejos, de él.

 

— Lo bueno es que no soy curioso — le dijo a su mascota mientras lo veía en su terrario.

 

Las veces que Shakespeare había salido de ahí desde su encuentro con Rocket, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano.

 

Damián metió su mano en el terrario con la intención de sacarlo, esperaba que Shakes se negará,  como en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario, Damián no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante eso y lo dejó sobre su cama, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo y lo miraba de frente.

 

— Sabes Shakes, eres un escritor muy valiente — dijo acariciandole la cabeza con cuidado, Shakes cerró los ojos — A Julieta le gustará está noticia ¿Le contamos? — la iguana estiró las patas y se tendió sobre la cama.

 

Damián tomó eso como un sí.

  
  


Damián giró sobre la cama y pateó las cobijas que lo envolvían hasta que cayeron al suelo. No podía dormir, y en verdad que lo estaba intentando.

 

Había pasado un largo rato tonteando con Alexy por mensajes, hasta que al parecer, su novio, se quedó dormido, y no lo culpaba, pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

 

Volvió a girar, y esta vez se arrepintió de haber tirado sus cobijas y se obligó a levantarlas.

 

Se quedó mirando el techo, apenas visible en medio de la penumbra. Su teléfono sonó y se apresuró a tomarlo.

 

**Alexy**

_Ten dulces sueños,_ _mi amor_ _*_

_Te amo_


	48. 47

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 47:[Die for you - The Weekend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH683bbb2j8)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 47:**

**No hay secretos**

 

Para cuándo Shantal bajo a la cocina, con la intención de preparar el desayuno, Damián ya se había encargado de ello. Sin ocultar su sorpresa se adentro por completo en el lugar y revisó todo.

 

Damián pareció no darse cuenta de que estaba ahí pues le estaba sonriendo a su plato y jugaba con el tenedor.

 

— ¿Porque estás coqueteando con tu plato? — preguntó ella sonriendo. 

— ¿Ah? ¿Que? — preguntó confundido, irguiéndose en su lugar. Sus pensamientos no lo habían dejado escuchar lo que su madre decía.

 

Shantal sólo se rió, mientras se servía una taza de café. Damián intentó hacerle repetir lo que dijo, pero lo único que consiguió era que su madre siguiera riendo.

  
  
  
  


A diferencia de las mañanas anteriores, Damián llegó solo al instituto, puesto que los gemelos habían decidido adelantarse, no le molestaba, pero debía admitir que le parecía un poco extraño que ambos se levantaran temprano, ya que normalmente era uno o el otro.

 

Al entrar al salón y acercarse a los gemelos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos divertirse en medio de, lo que parecía, una muy emocionante partida de algo muy similar _a Battleship,_ puesto que en lugar de barcos habían lo que parecían ser naves espaciales, sus tableros no eran más que un par de hojas de cuaderno arrancadas que carecían de cuadrantes y coordenadas por lo que sus ataques consistían en rayar varias veces sobre el lado de la hoja en blanco y luego doblarla hacia el lado con naves, remarcar el trazo para ver si por suerte le habían dado a una nave.

 

Alexy levantó la cabeza y Damián se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Armin, sin levantar la cabeza, frunció los labios, como si fuera a besar la hoja frente a si. El inglés levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, Alexy, por su parte, negó con la cabeza, igual sonriendo. Estaban seguros de que Armin se burlaría de ellos por  _ saecula saeculorum.* _

 

Damián ocupó el lugar vacío atrás de Alexy. Después del día anterior, había decidido no volver a sentarse delante de él, lo que nunca debía haber hecho en primer lugar. Los gemelos siguieron con su juego, diciendo “frases épicas de batalla” y simulando el ruido de armas láser, o «armas piu-piu» como las llamaban los gemelos, poco les importaba que Amber y su séquito, además de otros de sus compañeros, estuvieran ahí. Damián volvió a sonreír, le gustaba eso de los gemelos; por separado  las cosas que otros dijeran podían afectar a Alex, pero juntos, parecían tener una burbuja protectora, en donde los único que podían dañarlos, serían ellos mismos.

 

—  _ You know what I'm thinkin' See it in your eyes  _ — tarareo Alexy interrumpiendo una de las citas de Star Wars de su gemelo. 

 

Damián estiró los brazos y le quitó los cascos a su novio y se los colocó, con la intención de escuchar las canciones de Alex. Últimamente lo escuchaba cantar a menudo, aun no estaba seguro de si era una buena o una mala señal, pero tenía la certeza de que le gustaba escucharlo.

 

— Tus canciones nunca son las mismas — dijo Damián recargándose sobre sus brazos en la paleta

— Mis playlist son tan grandes que fácilmente escuchas esa canción hasta dentro de un año… bueno eso es exageración, pero sí, son muchas canciones.

 

Damián asintió y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa a ritmo de la canción, Alexy rápidamente identificó a qué parte de la canción pertenecía.

 

—  _ Just know that I would die for you… _

— Alex eres tan cursi — enfatizó Armin mirando a su gemelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Que hice ahora? — se quejó Alex con un puchero infantil.

— ¿Además de cantarle a Damián? — cuestionó elevando una ceja.

— Yo no le... — se interrumpió — Argh… te odio — dijo finalmente arrojandoles su bolígrafo.

 

Armin se rió, y a sus espaldas, Damián también lo hizo, sintió su cara enrojecer y contuvo la respiración. Damián se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para pasarle los brazos por el cuello y besar sus mejillas coloradas.

 

— ¿Con que me estabas cantando? — le susurró con diversión.

— Tengo diecisiete — respondió librándose de los brazos de su novio — Tengo todo el derecho de ser tan cursi como se me dé la gana. — sentenció enseñándoles la lengua.

 

Las risas de Amber y sus amigas, acompañadas por diversas burlas, no se hicieron esperar, Alexy rodó lo ojos, mientras que Damián volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

 

— Parece que  _ Barbie _ está celosa. — expresó tan alto que todos voltearon a verlo.

— Si recordamos que intentó ponerle las manos encima a Dam el primer día… — señaló Alexy sonriendo — Suerte que estaba allí. 

— Me salvaste de las Moiras

— No ofendas a las Moiras, Dam. Podrían matarte por tal ofensa — reprendió Armin volteando a ver a Amber y sus amigas que parecían confundidas.

 

Amber pareció querer decir algo y a todos les pareció extraño que prefiriera quedarse callada. Ni los gemelos, ni Damián, siguieron con el tema. No valía la pena.

  
  
  
  


Mientras Alexy buscaba su libreta para la siguiente clase en su casillero, Damián de debatía entre si devolverle su  _ diario  _ o no. El devolverlo no representaba el problema, sino lo que diría al devolverlo, tenía miedo de que Alexy reaccionara mal si le decía que las palabras de Mark le habían hecho dudar y la opción de no decirle le provocaba ansiedad, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por decirle.

 

— Tengo algo para ti — dijo finalmente mientras abría su mochila, Alexy volteó a verlo, dándole toda su atención.

— ¡Lo hallaste! — exclamó con una gran sonrisa tomando el cuaderno — Realmente me entristecía pensar que lo había perdido. ¡Eres el mejor, Dam! — añadió antes de abrazarlo.

— No lo soy — dijo Damián soltando un suspiro, sintiendo la culpa comenzando a corroerlo — Yo no lo encontré. Me lo dió Mark anoche… — admitió mientras la.sonrisa de Alexy desaparecía y se alejaba un poco.

— ¿Que te dijo? No te lo habría dado sin decir algo…

— Marcó unas páginas para que las leyera, dijo que escribiste cosas interesantes sobre mí y que iba a agradecerle. — dijo mirando  y hacia sus zapatos — Y antes de que hagas algo, no las leí. Pensé en hacerlo, pero no me atreví, y me siento tan estúpido por eso…

 

Alexy observó a Damián, mientras los sentimientos de enfado y decepción desaparecieron rápidamente. No era culpa de Damián, era suya y de Mark. Abrió el cuaderno y revisó rápidamente lo que Mark había marcado, Damián lo observó con atención, captando cada pequeño gesto que su novio hacía para tratar de decifrar que es lo que Mark quería que leyera. Más que enojado, Alexy parecía nervioso.

 

— Casi todo son fragmentos de canciones, algunas tienen notas de qué significan para mí. Pero hay cosas que son muy vergonzosas — suspiró y cerró el cuaderno — Toma, puedes leerlo si quieres.

— ¿Qué es lo que marcó? 

— Las cosas que tengo sobre Kentin… no sobre ti. Las escribí mucho antes de que llegarás y que no las haya borrado no significa nada… sólo… son parte de mi, Dam… 

 

Damián miró el cuaderno en sus manos y luego a Alexy, quien parecía tener una crisis nerviosa o algo muy cercano a eso.

 

— No necesito leerlo. No voy a caer en su juego — sentenció con firmeza devolviéndole el cuaderno — Está tratando de hacer que desconfiemos del otro y que peleemos. No voy a dejar que nos distancie de esa manera, Alex. Yo confio en ti. — agregó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

 

Alexy pareció volver a respirar y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco. Damián lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo protector, a sabiendas de que Alexy necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como él.

 

No iba a dejar que nada siguiera interponiendose entre Alexy y él, ni siquiera sus inseguridades. Eso era una promesa y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

  
  
  
  
  


Al salir de la escuela, Damián le comentó que tenía que ir a comprar comida para Shakespeare, y como ya era usual debía ser en el centro comercial, por lo que Alexy, además de apuntarse para acompañarlo, le había propuesto ir al cine. 

 

Mientras esperaban a que la función comenzará, dieron una vuelta por las tiendas y por la librería, por lo que al final no sólo llevaban alimento para iguanas, si no también ropa y algunos libros. Una tarde de despilfarro, la había llamado a Alexy. 

 

Tras una breve discusión sobre comer algo antes de la película o no, y sobre cómo la decisión afectaba a la compra de  _ popcorns, _ acabaron por ordenar algo de comida rápida.

 

Alexy estiró el brazo en un intento de robar las patatas fritas del plato de su novio, Damián le dio un manotazo, intentando defender su comida, eso solo logró que el gemelo se volviera más persistente.

 

— Ayer en la cafetería, mamá aprovechó para decirme que habló con el padre de Kentin.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— No sé qué le dijo Kentin de mi, pero el señor cree que tengo problemas de autocontrol y de manejo de la ira. Lo cual no es verdad… — Alexy levantó ambas cejas ante tal aseveración y asintió distraídamente mientras le robaba otra patata. 

 

Damián observó el gesto de su novio con atención y entornó los ojos, comprendiendo que Alexy no compartía su opinión, pero no quería decírselo.

 

— ¿Crees que tengo problemas de autocontrol y de manejo de la ira?

— Creo que tienes mal carácter… Das un poco de miedo cuando te enojas — respondió con cierta timidez intentando menguar su respuesta.

— ¡No tengo mal carácter! ¡Y no doy miedo!

— ¡Rompiste un cerrojo nuevo de una patada! ¡Una sola patada!

 

Damián intentó defenderse, pero el recordar la cara pálida de miedo de las chicas y de Alexy, le ahogaron. Alexy, ¡Su  _ Blueberry _ ! Le acababa de decir que le daba miedo y tenía la vaga idea de que no era la primera vez que lo decía. Se dejó caer en la mesa, replanteandose lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior. 

 

— Mi mamá piensa que en realidad se debe a que no se expresar mis emociones adecuadamente... Quiere que vaya con un especialista…

— ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? — dijo con voz de terapeuta de comedia romántica.

— ¡Alex! ¡No te burles! 

— Lo siento. — se disculpó entre risas — Si no quieres ir puedes intentarlo de otra manera, Dam. — dijo esta vez con seriedad —  Debe de haber libros o algo en internet que te ayude. Si necesitas hablar de algo puedes decirme a mí o a Armin, es bueno escuchando aunque no lo creas, tienes a Ethan… ¿Su madre es terapeuta, no?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos, en señal de confusión.

— Eth, es algo… comunicativo. Pero ese no es el punto, hablábamos sobre ti.

— Lo pensaré… Si eso los deja más tranquilos a todos.

— Tienes que hacerlo por ti, no por nosotros… — Damián agachó la cabeza, Alexy se levantó de su lugar y se acercó para abrazarlo. — No representa un problema ahora, pero puede serlo cuando seas mayor… no lo sabemos, Dam. Tu madre sólo se preocupa por ti. 

— Ya sé — respondió cabizbajo y correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio.

— Te quiero igual, Dam. No te agobies — dijo besando la cabeza de su novio, el inglés soltó un gran suspiró.

— Lo intentaré,  _ Mon petit chaton _ …

  
  
  


La función no resultó lo que esperaban.

 

No porque la película fuera mala, al contrario, la película era realmente buena, el problema había sido el grupo de idiotas detrás de ellos que no habían parado de molestarlos desde el momento en el que entraron. Se negaron a salir de la sala, habían pagado por las entradas y por tanto se iban a quedar a ver la película. 

 

Sin embargo, algo hizo a Alexy cambiar de opinión. Simplemente no lo soportó, aunque lo intentó, y acabó saliendo de la sala, tan rápido, que Damián apenas le pudo seguir el paso, tuvo que trotar en el pasillo para darle alcance.

 

— Alex, son sólo unos idiotas — dijo Damián en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

— Son Dennis y sus amigos Dam. Tarde en darme cuenta. Vamos por nuestras cosas y vamonos.  — pidió con urgencia.

 

Damián comprendió y asintió con la cabeza, él no había podido ver a los sujetos, pero no iba a detenerse a intentar hacerlo. 

  
  


Estaban cerca de la salida cuando la voz burlona de alguien llamó su atención.

 

— ¿El marica Alexy se irá llorar con su mamá? 

 

Damián sintió que la sangre se le helaba, ese debía ser Dennis, inconscientemente apretó los puños. Alexy, al notarlo, tiró de él para apresurarse, no necesitaba que Damián y Dennis se pelearán ahí, no con el juicio a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

Damián volteó sobre su hombro para verlo, Alex apretó su mano como diciendo: no lo mires. Volvió su vista al frente a regañadientes.

 

— Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear. — expresó con sorna — ¿Tienes miedo de que te humille frente a tu novia?

Alexy detuvo su pasos, pensando en que tan razonable sería golpearlo ahí mismo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su novio, preguntándole silenciosamente que hacer, no quería caer en provocaciones y acabar haciendo alguna tontería. Damián torció la boca y soltó un suspiro con pesadez, lo más sensato era irse de ahí.

 

— Supongo que ambos son unas nenas…

— ¡¿Cual es tu jodido problema?! — bramó Alexy dejando caer su bolsa de compras y acercándose rápidamente a él — ¡¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para hablarme de esa manera?! 

— ¡No soy yo el que tiene un problema aquí! — gritó Dennis mientras su sonrisa socarrona se transformaba en una mueca de asco.

 

Alexy hizo ademán de querer golpearlo, Damián se acercó rápidamente a detenerlo.

 

— ¡Anda, golpéame! ¡¿O te da miedo romperte una uña?!

— Creí que eras mi amigo… 

— Jamás sería amigo de alguien tan enfermo como tú. 

 

Alexy apretó los dientes, sintió que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos en cualquier momento, se liberó del agarre de Damián y salió corriendo del lugar empujando a su paso a algunos transeúntes.

 

— ¡Alex! — llamó Damián intentando alcanzarlo, pero algunas chicas con las compras regadas por el piso lo detuvieron.

 

El inglés volteó a ver a Dennis con enfado, el aludido le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de irse sin decir nada.

  
  
  


Alexy se estampó fuertemente contra alguien, derribandolo contra el suelo, mientras él apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Se limpió la cara al tiempo que se disculpaba, e intentó pasar de largo.

 

— Lex, ¿Que te pasó? — preguntó Mark levantándose rápidamente del suelo para detenerlo. Alexy levantó la vista acuosa y la fijó en él moreno.

— Dennis — respondió a media voz, dándose cuenta de que Mark iba con otras personas.

— ¿Estas sólo?

— Con Damián… — respondió dándose cuenta de que su novio no estaba detrás de él.

 

Mark levantó una ceja como burlándose de la ausencia de Damián, Alexy lo miró enfadado y golpeó su brazo, recordando que estaba enfadado con Mark.

 

Damián dobló la esquina y miró hacia todos lados, con un gesto confundido. No estaba seguro de hacia donde había corrido Alexy, y el haberse quedado a recoger las cosas que el aludido había tirado no había sido de ayuda. Soltó un pequeño suspiró al ver que estaba a unos metros, lo llamó y se acercó rápidamente cuando notó Mark lo acompañaba. Alexy volteó a verlo al escucharlo y se acercó.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Damián colocando sus manos en el rostro de su novio.

 

Mark los miró con fastidio, sin poder evitar los rodar los ojos. Sus amigos al notar esto comenzaron a burlarse de él, Mark, los maldijo y amenazó uno a uno, por lo que sus amigos se alejaron de ahí fingiendo estar asustados.

 

— ¿Te devolvió tu cuaderno, Alex? — preguntó Mark interrumpiendo el momento.

— Si, gracias por encontrarlo — respondió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz y una gran sonrisa que lo disimulaba — Debo ir a casa para que mis padres llamen al abogado, te veo después. — agregó tomando la mano de Damián.

— No vemos — dijo el inglés mientras seguía a su novio.

  
  


Al llegar a su casa. Tal como le había dicho a Mark, lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Armin sobre su encuentro con Dennis. El gemelo gritó un rosario de improperios mientras Alexy hablaba por teléfono con sus padres. 

 

Damián se quedó acompañando a la familia hasta que el abogado se fue, mencionando que, de ser necesario, era posible que se le pidiera presentarse en el juicio.

 

Cuando estaba por entrar a la.cocina, para despedirse escuchó a los padres de Alexy mencionar lo cansados que estaban de tener que lidiar con Dennis y de cómo todo le estaba afectando a Alex. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia recorrer su venas. Deseaba haber podido estrellar la cara de Dennis contra un muro. 

  
  
  


— ¿Que tal tu día? — preguntó Shantal mientras le servía una taza de té a su hijo.

— Patas arriba, mamá — respondió con un suspiró y se despeinó el cabello — Nos encontramos a Dennis en el centro comercial, intentó provocar a Alex para que pelearan.

— ¿No lo hizo verdad?

— No. En un momento pensé que lo harían pero Alexy sólo se plantó frente a él y le preguntó cuál era su problema.

— Menos mal, eso desfavoreceria a Alex en el juicio. — Shantal observó cómo su hijo miraba su taza de té con desgarrado — ¿Que le pasa a tu té?

— No es café, yo quería café…

— Bebés demasiado café. — respondió con seriedad. Damian suspiró y le dió un sorbo — ¿Le devolviste su diario?

— Sí. Por suerte, todo salió bien con eso. También le conté sobre el que quieres que vaya a un terapeuta. Me sermoneo — para descontento de Damián su madre comenzó a reírse.

 

Damián hizo un puchero infantil,  tomó su taza de té y se levantó con la intención de irse a su habitación, Shantal no lo detuvo, sabiendo que aunque le pidiera quedarse Damián ya no le contaría nada. 

  
  


*Por los siglos de los siglos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusto haber escrito marica para referirme a Alex en este capítulo, al mismo tiempo no se me ocurrió un insulto peor y en el fondo, no quería poner algo más fuerte. Supongo que cumple su objetivo y eso. Por favor tómenlo con pinzas y recuerden que es el personaje de Denis hablando, no es una creencia ni mía ni de Adara.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	49. 48. Estoy de pie

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 48:[Real Friends - Camila Cabello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg7RjxsghNY)** ****

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 48:**

**Estoy de pie.**

 

Alexy apretó el puño de su saco mientras la sala se llenaba y suspiró por millonésima vez en las últimas doce horas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago, las manos le temblaban, no había logrado dormir. Era un desastre con patas y creía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.  Miró hacia la otra mesa, donde Dennis lucía de lo más tranquilo, lo maldijo mentalmente en mil formas diferentes.

 

Inhaló lo más profundo que pudo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Sé enderezó, tratando de aparentar la confianza que había decidido abandonarlo esa mañana. Su madre le acarició el cabello en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. Alexy pasó saliva y se relamió lo labios, no quería estar ahí, en verdad no quería, pero nadie debía notarlo. Deseo que su hermano, Kentin o Mark estuvieran ahí, pero por desgracia, se encontraban en la antesala, esperando a dar su testimonio.

 

Cuando el juez entró en la sala, Alexy sólo se sintió peor, a sabiendas de que sería el primero en ser llamado al estrado. No estaba listo para eso.

 

Tal como esperaban, Dennis se declaró inocente, por lo que el juicio dio inicio.

 

Tras unas cuantas palabras de su abogado, Alexy caminó hacia el estrado con la piernas temblando como gelatina, temiendo tropezar y hacer el ridículo en cualquier momento. Cuando las miradas inquisitivas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre sí, se sintió intimidado, busco a su madre con la mirada y está le sonrió con cariño. 

 

Se presentó con su nombre y su edad ante la corte, mencionó a su hermano gemelo a sus padres, y su adopción. Le preguntó entonces por su relación sentimental, respondió que salía con un chico, con Damián. En la sala se escuchó un murmullo generalizado, Dennis apretó los dientes, Alexy se enderezó en su lugar, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por esa gente. 

 

Una vez esclarecida su identidad y relaciones, su abogado prosiguió a interrogarlo sobre los motivos directos por los que se encontraban ahí. Comenzó por preguntar si conocía al acusado, de dónde y desde cuándo. Tras eso, sobre cómo había comenzado el acoso. 

 

Le costó horrores responder eso. Se puso peor cuando le pidieron detallar las cosas que mencionaba, y cuando comenzaron a mostrar parte de las pruebas, sintió su orgullo hecho trizas, los murmullos sonando de nueva cuenta, no lo ayudaban. Nunca se había sentido más humillado y juzgado en toda su corta vida.

 

Sintió que su interrogatorio duró siglos, se sentía prácticamente desnudo en ese punto, tras haber contado la mayoría de los acontecimientos que había atravesado en los últimos meses, y aún faltaba el interrogatorio por parte de la defensa y ese no tendría piedad de él.

 

Toda su preparación mental se fue al carajo en cuanto la defensa comenzó a hablar, acusándolo de absolutamente todo lo sucedido. Desde el haber pedido el envío de material explícito hasta el intentar demostrar que tenía falta de atención y fragilidad emocional a causa de su adopción. 

 

En múltiples ocasiones su abogado objeto los argumentos, y otras veces pensó en hacerlo el mismo, pero ante el temor de perder credibilidad o caer en desacato, se obligó a sí mismo a dar respuestas puntuales. Intentó responder de manera clara y segura todo el tiempo, aún cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sabía que eso no iba a servirle de nada. 

 

Se obligó a pensar que lo peor había pasado cuando bajó del estrado, necesitaba creerlo, aunque fuese mentira. Pero sabía bien que el que sentarse a escuchar a Dennis y luego a los testimonios teniendo que guardar silencio iban a acabar con la casi nula paciencia que le quedaba.

 

No sé sorprendió cuando Dennis comenzó a decir que habían hackeado su cuenta, y que no era el responsable de los mensajes, además de alegar a la gran amistad que existía entre él y los gemelos, e intentar pasar por la víctima por la broma de Armin, que se había hecho pasar por una chica. Ante todo, Alexy hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar levantarse y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir por hipócrita y cínico. 

 

Se le preguntó por la agresión física, a lo que Dennis respondió que había sido en defensa propia, pues se había sentido acorralado a causa de la broma del hermano de Alexy, además de atrevió a mencionar que había testigos, y por lo tanto la versión de Alexy era mentira.

 

Cuando se le preguntó sobre la existencia del acuerdo previo a la demanda y la broma, entre sus padres y los de los gemelos, Denis no tuvo manera de negar que existía un acuerdo de palabra, ya que sus padres habían firmado una declaración que lo afirmaba. Con esto, se procedió a señalar  que si bien, no podía probar que los mensajes que llevaron a Alexy a levantar una queja formal habían sido enviados por el, si podían demostrar que Dennis había incurrido en el acoso una primera vez.  Eso era un punto a su favor.

  
  


Apenas entró a la sala, Armin buscó con la mirada a su gemelo, sintió el calor subirle por el cuerpo, y apretó los dientes en un intento de ocultar su enfado, su hermano había estado llorando, los malditos lo habían presionado hasta hacerlo llorar y eso le enfadaba en tantas formas distintas.

 

Respondió con calma cuantas preguntas pudo. Pero cuando la defensa comenzó con su interrogatorio, su enfado rápidamente se convirtió en rabia. 

 

Comenzaron cuestionando su identidad, y a señalar la posibilidad de que los gemelos hubiesen intercambiado lugares y luego prosiguieron a poner en duda cada una de las palabras que había dicho, lo cual sólo aumentó los deseos de Armin de golpear a todos en esa salvó a su hermano claro estaba.

 

— ¿Que si había atracción de mi hermano por Dennis? Ja ja ja. Es el chiste más malo que me han contado — alguien en la sala le pidió que se limitará a responder la pregunta — No existió, ni existe tal atracción.  

 

La defensa prosiguió a intentar dar un discurso con el buscaba imponer el hecho de que Alexy había sido intimidado por sus compañeros de clase. Señaló que debido a eso Alexy quisiera llamar la atención, y culpara a Dennis, con su antecedentes, sería fácil que le creyeran.

 

— Está en un error — interrumpió Armin poniéndose de pie en el estrado 

 

» Las cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. ¡Para usted es fácil intentar acusar a mi hermano!, es su trabajo después de todo. Pero ni usted, ni nadie aquí, sabe lo que es tener que ver a tu único hermano teniendo miedo de recibir un mensaje  y que este logre filtrarse para que todo el mundo lo vea en internet.  Lo he visto llorar más veces en los últimos meses de las que lo lo ha hecho en toda su vida. Soy testigo de la inseguridad que le ha dado todo el acoso por parte de Dennis. ¡No saben la impotencia que da no saber cómo ayudarlo! Y cuando crees hacerlo, ¡resulta que solo lo empeoras todo!. Alexy tardó semanas es buscarme y contarme lo que pasaba, porque está asustado y avergonzado. ¡Pueden ver en su rostro que esos sentimientos siguen ahí! Y aún así, estamos aquí escuchando como intentan probar la inocencia de alguien que no la tiene, de alguien que claramente está mal de la cabeza. A ustedes debería darles vergüenza. 

 

El juez dictó que el discurso de Armin estaba fuera de lugar y que no sería tomado en cuenta durante la revisión del caso, además de informarle que debía esperar a fuera de la sala para evitar futuros inconvenientes. Su abogado intentó apelar que dicho discurso contenía información importante respecto a la situación psicológica de la víctima, pero la corte no cambió de opinión. Armin comenzó a llorar de rabia, pensando en que lo había arruinado de nuevo, pero nadie estaba enfadado con él.

 

Las palabras de Armin habían logrado reconfortar a Alexy, su hermano era un completo idiota y había metido la pata muchas veces en los últimos meses, pero lo hacía porque estaba buscando protegerlo ambos los sabían y Alexy lo agradecia infinitamente. 

  
  
  


Mark fue el siguiente entrar y sentarse en el estrado. A diferencia de Armin, tardó un momento antes de situar su vista sobre Alexy, y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El también podía darse cuenta de que Alexy había estado llorando, y a decir verdad, sentía pena por Alexy, ya que, desde su juicio, no merecía tener que atravesar por esa situación.

 

Se le preguntó si tenía una relación de más que amistad con Alexy. Mark respondió que no, que desde el principio sólo habían sido amigos. La defensa no creía las palabras, no veían posible que Alexy confiara tan rápidamente en él, si no había algo más.

 

— Suelen decirme que inspiró confianza, mis conocidos suelen acercarse a pedirme consejos — respondió Mark con tranquilidad.

 

Las respuestas de Mark siempre tenían ese tono amable, que engatusaba y te lo pintaba como alguien confiable. Alexy conocía bien ese tono, era el que había usado con él las primeras veces que hablaron y el que se había esfumado mientras más se relacionaban, sonrió internamente, era un verdadero idiota. 

 

El universitario, tuvo que repetir una y otra vez lo que había pasado en el restaurante temático. Desde que habían hecho antes de ir al restaurante, que habían comido y como era que Dennis había acabado agrediendo a Alexy. Sabía bien que estaban intentando hacer que cambiará algún detalle o que agregara algo que no había dicho antes. Cuando la presión fue demasiada, comenzó a usar muletillas y a decir que no recordaba. La defensa no pudo sacarle nada que no hubiera dicho antes.

 

Mark era un hueso duro de roer.

 

Cuando Alexy vio a Kentin en el estrado, suspiró, él lucía casi tan asustado como él en ese momento. Le sonrió, esperando que su pequeño gesto logrará darle el ánimo que necesitaba. Kentin suspiró varias veces antes de poder siquiera decir su nombre, se sentía como el chico enclenque que era antes de ir a la escuela militar. 

 

Cómo ya era de esperarse, la defensa representó un martirio y para sorpresa de todos, el chico que parecía una gelatina temblorosa al entrar, mostró una firmeza admirable ante las acusaciones que trataban de adjudicar a su persona, incluso cuando lo acusaron de homófobo y de reprimir su sexualidad, Kentin se mostró elocuente y firme. Giles nunca se había sentido más orgulloso de su hijo y Alexy se encontró pensando que le gustaría que Kentin se comportara así a menudo. 

 

¡Tantos problemas que se habrían ahorrado! 

 

La señora Delannay también se presentó en el juicio como testigo. Se limitó a hablar sobre el desempeño académico de Alexy y como se vio afectado a partir de terminados puntos. 

 

La defensa tomó como punto de partida de su interrogatorio, la razón por la que la escuela envío a Kentin y Armin a realizar una campaña anti-bullying y tolerancia.

 

Delannay se mostró enfadada, por el hecho de que estaban tomando sus suposiciones respecto a los muchachos, cómo una verdad absoluta y no sé canso de señalar que no estaba al tanto de la situación personal en la que su alumno se encontraba y que todo lo que había llevado a la suspensión de Alexy era debido a bromas de chicos de instituto y a sus propias suposiciones. 

 

Alexy y su madre sentían que no estaban llegando a ningún lado y su abogado tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasta al respecto. A pesar de que no había lagunas en las declaraciones y tampoco se contradecían, la manera en la que los testigos y Alexy se relacionaban no estaba ayudando.

 

Sin embargo, todo pareció dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando tras las primeras preguntas del de Dennis, los testigos declararon en su contra, por lo que el defensor se negó a seguir con el interrogatorio

 

Los muchachos declararon que conocían a Alexy, habían sido compañeros durante varios meses, incluso se atrevían a llamarse amigos, junto con Dennis. Y ellos eran testigos de cómo el acusado había comenzado a hostigar a Alexy, con la excusa de que lo haría pagar por haberlo engañado. 

 

Sabían que estaban en problemas por haber mentido en la declaración previa al día del juicio que había servido para la construcción del caso, pero tenían la esperanza de que las multas fueran reducidas al decir la verdad en ese momento. 

 

Alexy estaba seguro de que podía ver chispas y fuego brotando de Dennis, pues su rostro reflejaba claramente su molestia. Toda su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

  
  
  
  
  


El juez había determinado que tenían pruebas suficientes para dar un veredicto y que la cita para la sentencia sería en una semana, mientras su abogado estaba seguro de que tenían el juicio prácticamente ganado. 

 

Su padre  y su hermano, se habían ido por el auto, mientras que su madre terminaba de tratar unos asuntos con el abogado, dentro del recinto.

 

Él esperaba afuera, se sentía agobiado de seguir a dentro y necesitaba tomar aire, respiró profundo, y sonrió. Justo en ese momento se sentía realmente entusiasta. 

 

— Alex, ¿Puedo hablarte un momento? 

— Señora Shantal — respondió Alexy algo sorprendido por la presencia de la madre de su novio — ¿Usted…

— Estuve presente durante el juicio… — confirmó.

 

Alexy, agachó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por todo lo que ella había tenido que ver.  Shantal se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas, un gesto demasiado maternal y demasía inesperado, bajo juicio de Alexy.

 

— Lo hiciste muy bien, mi niño. — le susurró acariciándole el cabello — Eres realmente valiente por enfrentar algo como esto. ¿Lo sabías? — Alexy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sintiéndose conmovido por las palabras de Shantal. — No deje que Damián viniera porque habría logrado que lo arrestaran por desacato — comentó con voz risueña logrando que Alexy de riera, mientras soltaba al muchacho — Espero que conmigo haya bastado.

— Basta para mi. Gracias…  — respondió Alexy en un suspiro. 

 

Shantal negó con la cabeza y beso su frente, Alexy sonrió pensando en que Damián  estaría  feliz  o quizás un  poco celoso por  eso. Se despidió a los pocos segundos, dejando a Alexy sintiendo que había ganado algo en medio de toda esa mierda de situación.

  
  
  
  


Damián se puso de pie cuando vio el auto de los padres de Alexy acercándose, después de la escuela había ido directamente a la casa de los gemelos, y había esperado ahí, sentado en la acera a que ellos llegarán, porque simplemente ya no podía con su ansiedad. Tanto él, como la chicas, habían pasado la escuela hechos un manojo de nervios y preocupación. 

 

— ¿Llevabas esperando aquí  afuera dos horas? — preguntó Armin al bajar del auto.

— En realidad, me estaba robando su Wi-fi — respondió sonriendo un poco.

— Armin, despierta a tu hermano — dijo Arnaud cerrando la puerta del auto tras bajar — Hola Damián. 

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Arnaud.

— Sólo Arnaud, Dam. — Damián asintió con la cabeza y Arnaud sonrió y palmeó su hombro al pasar a su lado para abrir la puerta.

  
  


Damián suspiró, pensando en que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a tratar con el padre de Alexy, y se preguntó, por un efímero instante,  si sería diferente si su padre siguiera con vida. Volvió su atención al frente justo cuando un adormilado Alexy se dejaba caer en sus brazos,  

 

—   _ Kissen _ — dijo con voz aletargada, dejando todo su peso caer sobre él. — Tengo sueño...

— Eso veo… — respondió riendo un poco, Alex no dijo más.

— Creo que volvió a quedarse dormido — dijo Armin — ¿Lo llevamos a su habitación? 

 

Damián asintió con la cabeza, y con ayuda de Armin, logró acomodar a su novio para cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación

 

Pasaron tan sólo unos cuantos minutos antes de que Alexy volviera en sí otra vez, y se levantara  de golpe, sintiéndose muy confundido. Damián, que ya estaba por salir de la habitación, volvió sobre su pasos, para calmarlo.

 

— Alex, tranquilo — pidió poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

— Estoy bien… mi cerebro está frito y me desoriento — respondió pegando su frente a la de su novio. — Lo siento…

— Está bien… es normal que estés alterado, fue un día pesado.

— En una escala del 1 al 10, es 50, Dam… ¡Fue un completo asco estar ahí! — exclamó levantándose de la cama.

 

Damián acabó por sacarse los zapatos y se subió a la cama, recargando la espalda contra la pared, permaneciendo en silencio, mientras observaba a su novio andar de un lado a otro por su habitación, como tratando de encontrar por donde empezar a decir barbaridades. 

 

Alexy, de un momento a otro, se quitó el saco y la corbata que usaba y los arrojó a una esquina. Prosiguió a brincar en un pie mientras se quitaba un zapato, con todo y calcetín, y luego repitió la acción con el otro. Damián no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, para luego arrojarla sin cuidado hacia donde él estaba. Antes de que pudiera procesar por completo la información, su novio ya estaba en calzoncillos frente a su armario. Damián pasó saliva, e intentó articular alguna frase para hacerle saber que estaba un poco incómodo con su casi desnudez.

 

— ¡Maldita sea, Alexy! ¡Si vas a dar show al menos cierra la puerta! — gritó Armin derrepente, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

 

Alexy dirigió su atención hacia Damián, que al notarlo ladeó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cara completamente enrojecida hasta la orejas.

 

— ¿Porque te da tanta vergüenza? — escuchó a Alexy decir prácticamente riéndose. 

— Déjame Alex — respondió Damián mordiéndose el labio inferior — ¡Y vístete! — agregó arrojándole una almohada.

 

Alexy lo imitó con voz infantil y le arrojó la almohada de vuelta, Damián esta vez abrazo a la almohada, mientras un puchero infantil se dibujaba en su rostro. El gemelo lo observó casi embelesado, pensando en lo lindo que se veía a Damián sonrojado de esa manera. El aludido, no pudo mantenerse así, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, ocultando su cabeza bajo la almohada. 

  
  


— Ya puedes mirar — dijo Alexy cuando ya se había vestido mientras se acomodaba a lado de su novio. Damian negó con la cabeza — Vamos, no pensé que te pondrías tan nervioso… lo siento,  _ Kissen. _

_ —  _ No lo sientes, gatito mentiroso.

 

Alexy se rió y pasó sus manos por el cabello de su novio en un intento de hacerse perdonar.

 

— Darán el veredicto y dictarán sentencia el próximo viernes — mencionó.

— ¿Qué dice tu abogado? 

— Que tenemos el juicio ganado, los testigos de Dennis, mis compañeros del otro instituto, acabaron por testificar en su contra y desmentir el argumento de su defensa. 

— ¡Eso es bueno, Alex! — exclamó Damián levantándose por el repentino sentimiento de entusiasmo.

— Pero me siento tan triste — respondió ahogando su voz contra la almohada — Me destrozaron en la corte, Dam…

— Me gustaría haber estado ahí… 

— Me alegra que no estuvieras ahí… — dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a su novio. — No habría soportado que presenciaras toda eso. Fue muy humillante, con todas esas personas observando y murmurando — Alexy guardó silencio de repente.

— Alex…

— ¿Me abrazas? — pidió a media voz.

 

Damian lo atrajo hacia él. Alexy se escondió entre sus brazos, como un cachorro asustado buscando protección, besó su cabeza y le acarició los brazos intentando reconfortarlo. 

 

— Todo terminó, Alex. — susurró — Nunca tendrás que volver a pasar por esto y todo va a estar bien…  ¿sí? 

 

Alexy guardó silencio, muestra de lo escéptico que estaba ante la última afirmación. El daría cualquier cosa para que todo estuviera bien, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> Verán, este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, no sólo por el escaso conocimiento que poseo respecto a juicios orales, si no por todo lo que se tenía que expresar sin llegar a ser explícitos. Creo que para un chico es igual de dificil hablar sobre este tipo de acoso, como para una chica, especialmente como adolescentes, por eso Alexy se siente humillado y agradece que Damian no estuviera ahí para verlo tan pisoteado. Intente relajar un poco las cosas al final. Me gusto mucho el resultado de este capítulo y espero que a ustedes tambien, diganme si lloraron porque yo lo hice mientras escribía. No quiero sentirme sola xD
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer


	50. 49. Tropezando con la misma piedra

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 49:[Wolves - Selena Gomez ft Marshmallow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-grLLLTza6k)**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 49:**

**Tropezando con la misma piedra**

 

Las chicas y Kentin se esforzaron durante toda la semana en mantener a Alexy ocupado, haciendo cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en los posibles veredictos. Inclusive, tras la noche del viernes, Armin, se había quedado a dormir con él, después de que Alexy irrumpiera en su habitación de madrugada, diciendo que había tenido una pesadilla.

 

Y aunque Alexy lo agradecia, estaba un poco harto  de que sus amigos estuvieran pululando a su alrededor constantemente, había estado bien los primeros días, pero luego de ciento veinte horas de constante atención, sólo quería un poco de espacio para respirar.

 

Se levantó temprano y en silencio, para evitar despertar a su gemelo que dormía a su lado, y por suerte funcionó. Tomó su ropa y su mochila y se arregló en el baño. Cuando bajo, se coló a la cocina, sin que su madre lo viera, para tomar una manzana y salió de casa, sonriendo. Le divertía la idea de ser un fugitivo, aunque fuese por unas horas.

 

Llegó a escuela y se dirigió a la sala de delegados para preguntar dónde pondrían las calificaciones. Pensar en eso hizo que sintiera un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y sus años de instituto estuvieran terminándose, el siguiente año estaría en la universidad y aunque la idea le encantaba, también le conflictuaba, todo en partes iguales. Se detuvo en la puerta, sabía que era un poco temprano, así como sabía que Nathaniel ya estaría ahí, así que no dudo en entrar.

 

— Hola, Nath — saludó Alexy.

— Alexy… ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano.

— Huyó de mis guardias… mientras más rápido vea mis calificaciones, más lejos estaré de ellos. ¿Me ayudas con eso?

 

Nathaniel observó al gemelo, examinandolo con la mirada.

 

— Aquí tengo las listas… puedes darles un vistazo, pero, en teoría tendrías que quedarte a ayudar a quien lo necesite o a recuperar lo que te haga falta.

 

Alexy suspiró, arrugando la nariz en un intento de disimular su molestia y observó las listas, sonrió al darse cuenta de que le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, no eran un punto medio entre el reprobar y el sobresaliente, y eso lo alegraba.

 

— Si quieres que te dé tu pase de salida… puedo hacerlo, pero, no se lo digas a nadie. — mencionó el delegado.

— ¡Eres el mejor delegado del mundo! ¿Te lo han dicho? — exclamó

Nathaniel sólo tardó un par de segundos en entregarle un pase

 

— Gracias Nath. Y si preguntan por mi, no me has visto.

— De acuerdo — respondió el rubio riendo un poco — Suerte mañana, Alexy.

 

Alexy asintió, agradecido con el gesto.

 

Al salir de la sala de delegados, se encontró con la incógnita de no saber  hacer con el resto del día libre, decidió que lo primero que haría era salir sin ser visto y luego tomaría el camino que daba toda la vuelta para llegar a las tiendas del centro, para así evitar encontrarse con su escolta.

 

Tras dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad, decidió ver si podía entrar al café. Mark le había dicho que tendrían cerrado todo el día porque prepararían el lugar para convertirlo en un karaoke por todo el fin de semana, empezando por el viernes, pero con algo de suerte, Maia y Mark estarían allí, y quizá, necesitaban ayuda.

  


**Lex**

_¿Están en el café?_

_Podría pasar y ayudarles ¿Si?_

**Mark**

_Le preguntare a la jefa._

 

Alexy espero un momento a que le contestara.

 

**Mark**

_La jefa dijo que sí._

_Entra por la puerta de atrás, Lex._

**Alex.**

_¡Yeih!_

 

Tras guardar su teléfono en su mochila se dirigió al callejón en el que se encontraba la puerta trasera. Camino con cuidado por el estrecho espacio y entró.

 

— Hola, Alex — saludó Maia.

— Te ayudo — respondió el gemelo acercándose para sostener la caja que ella iba cargando. — ¿Que hay dentro?

— Los nuevos decorados y esas cosas… los muy idiotas acaban de traerlos ¡Eran para antier! — se quejó la muchacha.

 

Alexy guardó silencio, entendiendo la frustración de Maia. Al ver que Alexy se encontraba cargando cajas, Mark, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

 

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

— ¿Y porque estas sólo? — añadió Maia — Toda la semana has venido acompañado, excepto por Damián… hace mucho que no lo veo contigo.

— Sólo fui por mis notas y me escapé de ellos. Intentan mantenerme distraído pero exageraron un poco.

— ¿Y _Sir. poète de la nuit Bennett_? — indagó el muchacho.

— No voy a responder a eso contigo aquí, Mark, no soy idiota.

— ¡Pensaba que ya éramos amigos, otra vez! — exclamó con falsa tristeza.

— Eso no significa que voy a contarte de mi novio. Aún no confío del todo en ti.

— El chico tiene un punto. Ahora déjalo en paz y sigue ayudando a los demás con las mesas y el equipo — demandó Maia.

 

Mark chistó la lengua y se dió la vuelta a regañadientes para hacer lo que Maia le ordenaba, sólo porque ya tenía una amenaza de despido y en verdad necesitaba el trabajo. Una vez más se maldijo, por no pensar en ello antes de haber hecho enojar a Maia, que aunque no era la dueña, era la que siempre estaba a cargo de todo.

 

Alexy se dedicó a ayudar a una de las empleadas con el equipo de sonido y pantallas, ya que el responsable del equipo no iba a poder presentarse, además de ayudarles a determinar cómo debían acomodar las mesas para dejar espacio para el equipo de sonido y el escenario. De vez en cuando se distraía un poco alejando a Mark que andaba en modo espía o enviándole mensajes a su novio, dándole largas para evitar decirle dónde estaba, no era como si no quisiera contarle, pero estaba seguro de que ni a él ni a Valya, y probablemente a nadie, iba a gustarles con quien estaba.

 

Estaba revisando las playlist del karaoke, cuando Mark se le acercó por la espalda y lo hizo girar, sujetándolo por la cintura. Alexy lo miró entre sorprendido y confundido, además de inquieto por la cercanía, sin contar que casi tropezaba con los cables y eso habría sido un problema. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y tiró de Alexy para alejarlo de dónde estaba, el gemelo pensó que intentaría hacerlo bailar como la última vez que había hecho algo similar, sin embargo en lugar de eso, Mark lo abrazó con fuerzas, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del más joven.

 

— Mark, me estás asustando…

— ¿Que no puedo abrazarte? — contestó con voz infantil. — Vamos, pequeño azul, sólo es un abrazo.

— Mnh… vale — murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo a medias.

 

Mark celebró, apretando un poco más al chico contra sí. Alexy se quejó y se rió con cierto nerviosismo. Golpeó, la espalda del moreno, con la intención de librarse de él. Mark comenzó a mecerse como si bailara algo que sólo él podía escuchar, ignorando el intento de Alexy por alejarlo

 

— Mark… — llamó Maia — Déjalo.

 

Mark negó con la cabeza y nananeo algo al oído de Alexy, que se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risita, debido a las cosquillas. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el gemelo, intentó contestar, pero Mark no le permitió moverse, por lo que Alexy intentó empujarlo de nuevo para librarse de él una vez, las cosas ya se estaba poniendo raras e incómodas y se lamentaba por haberse dejado abrazar.

 

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que lo ayudará. Sus ojos se encontraron con Maia y la muchacha que había estado ayudando, haciéndole señas. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender que esas señas significaban que debía propinarle un golpe bajo – muy bajo – a su captor.

 

Cuando se volvió hacia Mark, se encontró con que este lo observaba con detenimiento, con una mirada que mezclaba sentimientos que no podía descifrar y que estaba seguro, no auguraba nada bueno. Alexy pasó saliva cuando Mark esbozo una sonrisa, estaba más seguro de que Mark planeaba algo que él iba a odiar.

 

— Suéltame ya, Mark — demandó ocultando su nerviosismo con un gesto de fastidio.

— Te has vuelto muy hosco, Lexy  — se lamentó distanciandose.

— ¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo? — Mark se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo creo que has cambiado un poco. Y esta bien, si el cambio viene de ti.

— ¿De verdad estás diciendo eso? No lo puedo creer Mark… — negó con la cabeza sintiéndose dolido, incrédulo ante lo que Mark le estaba insinuando.

 

El ruido de la puerta trasera abriéndose llamó la atención de todos. Maia palideció al instante en el que el dueño del café apareció y observó con atención a su alrededor.

 

— ¿Trabajas aquí? — le preguntó a Alexy al verlo.

— Es un compañero de la universidad — dijo Mark — Resulta que lo estuve evitando para no hacer un trabajo y vino por mi.

— Que irresponsable — respondió el hombre con mala cara, antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia Alexy

— Dado que Mark realmente está trabajando, yo debo irme, perdone la molestia, señor — se disculpó el gemelo tomando sus cosas, mientras que el dueño no dijo nada.

 

Se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Maia, quien negó con la cabeza suavemente, Alexy no había hecho nada malo y si por alguna razón había algún problema, Mark tendría que hacerse responsable.

  


Alexy, se había detenido en la esquina pues estaba  escribiéndole a su novio diciéndole que lo vería en su casa en unos minutos, estaba tan distraído que se asustó un poco cuando sintió que alguien le empujó suavemente.

 

— Gracias a ti, me dejaron libre antes — escuchó decir a Mark, sonando todo lo contrario a molesto.

— Son quince euros. — respondió Alexy con seriedad, sin voltear a verlo.

— ¡Que usurero! — el gemelo torció los labios ante el comentario e hizo intento de avanzar, siendo detenido debido a que Mark le tomó la mano, y lo obligó a voltear — No te enfades conmigo, Lex… sabes que te adoro.

— No lo creo. Tiendes a decir lo que crees que quiero escuchar.

 

Alexy hizo otro intento de alejarse pero en esta ocasión todo fue diferente y sucedió demasiado rápido.

 

Mark tiró de él. Su derecha se posó en su cintura al tiempo que la izquierda le sujetó por la nuca, los sentidos de Alexy se pusieron en alerta y colocó sus brazos entre ambos, lo empujó por los hombros resistiéndose al contacto. Forcejearon y no fue hasta que, en un esfuerzo y de manera inesperada, Alexy le empujó y asestó un puñetazo en la cara, que Mark se rindió.

 

— ¡Joder! ¡Eso dolió! — gritó Mark cubriéndose la nariz — Creo que me rompiste la nariz, Alexy.

— Y no va a ser lo único que te rompa — murmuró.

 

Mark se enderezó, sonrió de medio lado y miró al gemelo desafiante. Sabía que Alexy no era un chico violento, por lo que no lo creía capaz de golpearlo de nuevo, aunque lo merecía.

 

Se equivocó, antes de parpadear Alexy ya estaba por golpearlo de nuevo, de no haber sido por Kentin, quién, con la respiración entrecortada, se interpuso en el medio y comenzó a alejar al gemelo.

  


Una vez que se alejaron, Alexy simplemente comenzó a andar a paso acelerado. Kentin lo examinó cuidadosamente, sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

 

Estaba del otro lado de la calle cuando había visto que el moreno estaba intentando besar a Alexy y no había podido reaccionar a tiempo para ayudarlo a defenderse.

 

— ¿Te lastimaste? — preguntó tras notar que Alexy sacudía la mano y se frotaba los nudillos.

— ¡Eso pasa cuando  no sabes pelear y golpeas a alguien! — exclamó.

 

Kentin se forzó a no responder y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Alexy lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

 

— Lo siento — Kentin asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo besaste? — preguntó con timidez.

 

Alexy lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Kentin, realmente lo creía capaz de besarlo? Torció los labios y chistó la lengua en señal de fastidio, a Kentin le pareció curioso como la buena disposición de su amigo se había esfumado.

 

El gemelo comenzó a avanzar,  Kentin lo siguió, caminando a su lado y escuchando como Alexy pensaba en voz alta.

  
  


Alexy se acercó despacio hacia la puerta y dudo antes de tocar. Aún pensando en las palabras que le diría para explicarle todo. Tenía la opción de no decir nada y fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero temía que Mark no hiciera lo mismo y su novio acabará enterándose por él y, muy posiblemente, una versión completamente diferente. Eso sería mucho peor

 

— Tardaste demasiado, Blueberry — acusó Damián tras abrir la puerta.

— Lo siento — suspiró cabizbajo.

 

Para Damián no pasó desapercibido el humor de su novio, por lo que llevó una mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició suavemente, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, antes de inclinarse para besarlo, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Alexy se alejó, rechazando el contacto, para sorpresa de Damián.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó el inglés.

— Es… complicado.

 

Damián asintió y lo dejó pasar, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado ahora y teniendo un mal presentimiento.

  
  


— ¡Te lo advertí, Alexy! — exclamó Damián, levantándose del sofá y comenzando a dar vueltas en la sala.

— No tienes que gritar. Ya sé que me equivoqué, ¿Vale? — respondió manteniendo la calma, si ambos se ponían gritar, todo iba a acabar mal — Lo siento…

— No fue tu culpa — murmuró Damián deteniéndose y soltando un suspiro — ¿Seguro que no te beso?

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿Por quién me  estás tomando, Damián?! — vociferó.

 

Damián guardó silencio, al igual que Alexy. Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto.

 

Damián sabía que se había equivocado al preguntar aquello, pero no lo había podido evitar, y se detestaba por ello. Odiaba que sus inseguridades siempre encontraran la manera de salir a flote.

 

— Lo siento. — fue Alexy quien se disculpó.

— Ya deja de disculparte, Alex. — pidió acuclillandose frente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. — Estoy tan celoso… Odio la idea de de que se haya atrevido a intentar besarte — murmuró pegando sus frentes.

 

Damián cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento de Alexy contra su rostro. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados y contradictorios. Estaba enfadado y muy celoso, tenía ganas de decirle a Alexy que se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era mantenerlo cerca, lejos de cualquiera que se le quisiera acercar. Sabía bien que de decirlo, Alexy no estaría contento.

 

Alexy se sorprendió cuando sintió a Damián presionandose contra sus labios, apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder torpemente antes de que se alejara. Frunció el ceño, queriendo  reclamar por ese beso al que no se lo podía llamar así. El inglés, leyó las intenciones de su chico con facilidad y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, volvió a unir sus labios.

 

Alexy suspiró, cuando Damián comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los propios, cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar y correspondiendo a la caricia. Damián se alegró cuando sintió que la tensión del cuerpo de su novio se esfumaba, ni corto ni perezoso, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Alexy, a quien pareció agradarle tal acción.

 

Alexy tembló, cuando Damián mordió suavemente su labio inferior. El beso era tan demandante, atrevido y sensual, que Alexy pensó que estaba soñando con eso, de nuevo.

 

— Creo que voy a hacerte enojar más a menudo — murmuró Alexy cuando Damián lo dejo respirara.

— Eso no sería agradable para ninguno — Alexy se rió — Aún quiero golpear a Mark…

— No lo hagas — sentenció Alexy — No importa que suceda, prométeme que no vas a golpearlo. — Damián lo miró con mala cara y apretó los labios.

 

No podía dimensionar lo mucho que le fastidiaba que Alexy le pidiera eso, porque, desde su perspectiva, lo estaba defendiendo. ¡Apesar de todo, lo estaba defendiendo!

 

— Lo intentaré — murmuró enfadado.

 

Alexy sonrió y se lanzó hacia él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo derribó contra el suelo, de tal manera que quedó sobre él.

 

— ¡Ese es _Min riddare Natthimlen!_

— ¿Eso qué significa? — indagó con curiosidad.

— Significa, que eres mi caballero de reluciente armadura — contestó sonriendo — ¿Que dices, te gusta?

 

Damián lo miró con ternura incontenible y le acarició la mejilla. Alexy sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la mano de su novio, como un gatito disfrutando de un mimo.

 

Shantal abrió la puerta con y tras entrar, colgó su bolso en el perchero, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, por lo que al voltear a la sala quedó sorprendida al encontrar a su hijo contra el suelo y a Alexy sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

 

— Chicos… — llamó asustandolos, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado — No tengo problema alguno con que estén aquí y hagan lo que quieran… pero por favor, sean más discretos — pidió cruzándose de brazos.

 

Damián se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, avergonzado por lo que su madre estaba insinuando. Alexy, al contrario, sólo se rió.

 

— Fue mi culpa — mencionó el gemelo — Lo siento, señora. — Shantal asintió con la cabeza y se desentendió del tema con un ademán de su mano.

— ¿Te quedarás a comer? — preguntó yendo hacia la cocina.

 

Alexy volteó a ver su novio, que permanecía tendido en el suelo y miraba al techo, sonrió divertido, ¿Cuál sería el problema si se quedaba a molestarlo un poco?

  
  
  


Alexy se dejó caer sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada mientras escondía el rostro contra ella. Fastidiar a Damián había resultado realmente divertido, aunque, no podía negar el hecho de que había algo raro entre ambos.

 

Suspiró, lamentándose en silencio y maldiciendo a Mark. No podía creer que hubiera llegado tan lejos, y no entendía si le molestaba más el hecho de que casi lo besara o el haber permitido que su confianza en él lo dejara llegar tan lejos. Gruñó, pensando en que no debía de haberle dado otra oportunidad, pero si lo pensaba un poco, llegaba a la conclusión de que antes de ese incidente, no había hecho realmente nada imperdonable, por muy molesto y estúpido que había sido.

 

Se levantó de la cama, no queriendo pensar más en lo ocurrido y buscó su móvil, con la intención de escoger una de las fotos que se había tomado con Damián un rato atrás, para ponerla en su perfil, ya que estaba prácticamente vacío, pues había optado por abrir una cuenta nueva, después de todo el problema que había tenido.

 

Escogió una en la que él aparecía a medio voltear, con gesto sorprendido, mientras a  Damián le daba un beso en algún punto entre la frente y las sienes. La foto era la que más le gustaba, aunque no estaba, siquiera, bien enfocada, dado que en un principio estaban en una pose totalmente diferente, pero Damián había decidido moverse en el último momento. Paso varios minutos tratando de arreglarla lo mejor posible y jugando con los filtros y otros efectos, aunque al final no pudo hacer gran cosa. Luego se debatió pensando en que poner – o no – como descripción, buscando en su cuaderno un fragmento de alguna canción o cualquier cosa que sirviera.

 

A los pocos segundos de haber publicado su nueva foto de perfil con la frase: “ _The heart wants what it wants_ ”, acompañándola, además de haber etiquetado a su novio. Se sintió – sólo un poquito – avergonzado por ello, aunque no lo suficiente como para borrarlo.

  
  
  


Damián pasó de un trance de enternecimiento y amor, a uno de enfado. Le encantaba la foto que Alexy había escogido para su perfil, pero detestaba a todos los idiotas que estaban comentando.

 

Se veía obligado a perdonar Armin y Rosalya, pero no entendía que tenían que ir a hacer ahí sus compañeras de su viejo colegio, a las que apenas si saludaba. Y como era de esperarse, ellas habían _invocado_ a Ethan que ahora estaba en medio de todo.

  


**Rosalya**

_No sabía que fueras tan popular…_

**Damián**

_Es culpa de Ethan, hace que llamamos el doble de atención._

**Rosalya**

_Que modesto._

**Damián**

_Una de mis muchas cualidades._

 

Damián sonrió divertido ante los mensajes de Rosalya, le parecía muy gracioso y un poco raro, poder hablar así con ella, aunque también le causaba un mal presentimiento, aunque no lo pensó demasiado, imaginando que sólo se trataba de su paranoia y desconfianza hacia ella hablando.

  


Ethan se mordió los labios, sintiendo la presión de todos los que no estaban ahí con él, pero que sabía que estaban esperando algo de él.

 

Por un lado, tenía a Damián, su mejor amigo, esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle como excusa para matarlo. Y por el otro, tenía a las chicas, esperando cualquier cosa para inventar algún nuevo rumor sobre Damián, además de los muchos que ya habia, y a los que no había podido desmentir del todo. Y en medio de todo eso, estaba Alexy, al que ya le había contado cosas que no debía, no eran malas, pero sabía que a Damián no era partidario de comentarlas y menos con su novio.

 

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Que pasa si no voy a la escuela mañana?! — gritó desde la puerta de su habitación.

— _¿Que hiciste ahora, Ethan?_ — respondió su padre al final del pasillo.

— Nada…

 

Ethan cerró su puerta de nuevo y volvió a su escritorio a seguir esquivando preguntas.

 

Después de tantos años, aún no entendía que veían las chicas en Damián, ya que, había que admitirlo, él era mucho más atractivo y mejor partido que el apático de su amigo.

  
  


Alexy, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de notificaciones y mensajes que tenía. Tras subir la foto, había bajado a cenar y luego había tomado un ducha, por lo se había olvidado de su celular hasta ese momento.

 

Cuando leyó los comentarios en inglés, se sintió un poco más confundido, hasta que entendió que se trataba de los compañeros de Damián, negó con la cabeza, pensando en que debía cambiar su configuración, aunque en realidad no le molestaba.

 

No pudo evitar reír ante lo sorprendidas, y porque no decir, ofendidas, que se mostraban algunas chicas, por el hecho de que Damián estaba saliendo con él, con un chico, y que había accedido a una _selfie._ También estaba el hecho de que Ethan estaba ahí, negándose a decir nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra.

 

Pensó en responderles algo, pero, tras meditarlo unos segundos, decidio ignorarlas, después de todo, sólo buscaban información de Damián, que obviamente no iba a darles.

 

**Rosalya**

Una selfie de perfil… esto va en serio.

**Alexy Leblanc**

Siempre fue muy en serio. ❤

  


**Armin Leblanc**

_Debiste poner: Mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles. XDD_

**Alexy Leblanc**

_No, es demasiado cursi para mí (?_

**Armin Leblanc**

_Cómo si no fueran muy cursis ya._

_Algún día nos encontrare a todos cantando Summer Nights._

**Alexy Leblanc**

_¿Celoso?_

**Kentin Levalloise**

_Está dolido porque ya no lo quieres XD_

**Armin Leblanc**

_Ja Ja Ja_

**Damián Lacourt**

_No estés celoso, cielo. Mi cariño por ti es suficiente._

**Kentin Levalloise**

_Ahora el celoso será otro xD_

**Alexy Leblanc**

_No va a tenerle cariño cuando vea lo que le hicieron a su cuenta de WoW_

**Nahte D'nalwoh**

_¡Alexy! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Traidor!_

**Armin Leblanc**

_¡Traicionado por mí otra mitad!_

**Damián Lacourt**

_… voy a matarlos._

  


Alexy se rió en cuanto su hermano pegó un gritó. Era muy bajo haberlo delatado, y con ello a Ethan, pero sabía que planeaban culparlo por lo ocurrido en el juego y él no iba a pagar los platos rotos de alguien más, aunque también había estado un tanto involucrado en el asunto.

  
  


Ya entrada la noche, Alexy se encontraba viendo su teléfono sin mucho interés, simplemente porque no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado nervioso, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente. Suspiró y a su lado Armin lo pateó mientras giraba en la cama.

 

Alexy rodó los ojos, pensando en que era gracioso como su hermano era inquieto al dormir a diferencia de él, que era casi un tronco.

 

Revisó sus conversaciones, buscando con quién hablar. Sus posibilidades se reducían a dos, Mark o Damián, de las cuáles, las probabilidades de que Damián se hubiera quedado dormido con todo encendido eran iguales a las probabilidades de que Mark estuviera despierto y dispuesto a hablar con él, aunque, ciertamente, Mark no era una opción.

 

Comenzó a teclear un mensaje para su novio, pero su teléfono dejó de responder y en un intento de hacer que respondiera acabó por presionar el botón de llamada, siendo incapaz de colgar.

 

— _¿Alex? —_ la voz de Damián se escuchaba adormilada, Alexy sonrió. — _¿Que pasa?_

— Nada. Solo yo y mis dedos de mantequilla — susurró.

— _Ah… —_ hubo un silencio, Alexy pensó que Damián se había vuelto a dormir — _¿Quieres que cuelgue? —_ también susurró.

— No… bueno si quieres. Ya estabas dormido después de todo…

— _No importa —_ esta vez ya no sonaba tan dormido — _Tengo una pregunta, ¿Porque susurramos? —_ escuchó a Alexy reír bajito del otro lado de la línea, por lo que sonrió.

— Armin está dormido a mi lado… no quiero despertarlo.

— _¿Duermes con Armin? —_ preguntó con curiosidad.

 _—_ He tenido pesadillas — admitió — Armin se queda conmigo hasta que pasen…

— _¿Pesadillas? —_ repitió preocupado, Alexy no le había mencionado nada.

 

No escuchó que Alexy respondiera, por lo que imaginó que había asentido con la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando no estaba cómodo con un tema de conversación.

 

— _¿Asentiste con la cabeza? —_ quiso confirmar, Alexy ahogó una risa — _Y ahora te sonrojarse._

— Soy tan torpe

— _Eres muy, muy, muy lindo y te amo._

 _—_ Yo a ti — respondió sonriendo tontamente, a pesar de que sabía que Damián no podía verlo.

 

Permanecieron en silencio por unos rato, no era incomodó, pero quizá, sí un poco extraño.

 

— ¿Arreglaste lo de tu cuenta de WoW?

— _No me hables de eso. Me banearon la IP_ — gimoteo.

— Creí que sólo te habían dejado en ceros.

— _Ojalá fuera eso. Mi único consuelo es que a ese par de idiotas también los banearon._

— Eso explica mucho — dijo mirando a su gemelo dormido a su lado. — Es una lastima que nunca pude jugar contigo de nuevo, hasta me hice una cuenta para encontrar a Aaron.

—   _Aww, Alex. Eres un encanto._

— Entonces… Según tus amigas, nunca habías salido con un chico ¿Cierto?  — preguntó por la pura malicia de arruinar el momento.

 

En verdad, no estaba interesado en  hablar del tema, pero aún no tenía sueño y le gustaba escuchar la voz de su novio.

 

— _No son mis amigas y pensé que ya lo había mencionado._

 _—_ Si ¿No lo recuerdo? — mintió.

— _Mnh… —_ murmuró no muy convencido de las palabras de Alexy — _¿Estás celoso?_

— ¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿de ellas?! — el gemelo prácticamente gritó antes de comenzar a reír y luego hubo un silencio seguido de unas quejas — No me hagas esa clase de bromas, Dam. Armin me pateó fuera de la cama. — él inglés no pudo evitar reír.

— _¿Y si te dijera que casi salgo con un chico?_

— ¿A si? ¿Y cómo salió eso? — Damián casi podía ver la sonrisa irónica dibujada en el rostro de su novio.

— _No funcionó… —_ el gemelo se rió — _En realidad ni siquiera lo intente, un rostro bonito pero más aburrido que una piedra._

— Puede que justo ahora esté un poco celoso… — mintió y su novio lo notó

— _¿Logro desbloqueado?_

— Sueñas. Nada es rival para mí, Dam, soy un encanto.

— _Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo._

 _—_ Tu me has dado esa confianza, Kissen — canturreo con voz melosa.

— _Dios mío, ¡He creado un monstruo!_ — exclamó entre risas.

— El Dr. Frankenstein, te dicen.

 

Ambos se rieron y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio.

 

— _¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas? —_ preguntó sin poder evitarlo, la idea de que Alexy despertara en la noche asustado no iba a dejarlo dormir.

— Mamá dice que estoy asustado por lo de mañana.

— _Todo va a salir bien, Blueberry._

 _—_ Todos dicen eso. Pero no me ayuda ¿Sabes? Pero no importa mañana se acaba esto.

— _Y yo estaré contigo._

— ¿Te gusta estar castigado cierto?

— _Me gusta romper las reglas…_

 _—_ Un chico rebelde, me gusta — acotó riendo. — Quizás deba dejarte dormir, ya es muy tarde. Y ya no se de qué hablar.

— _Puedo contarte una historia, si quieres._

 _—_ Solo quiero escuchar tu voz. Me gusta mucho. — escuchó a Damián contener el aliento y se rió, imaginando que lo había avergonzado de nuevo _—_ Armin tiene razón. Vivimos nuestra propia película romántica.

— _Somos jóvenes, podemos ser todo lo cursis que queramos_

 _—_ Si, y eso es muy bueno...

  


Tal y como lo propuso, Damián, comenzó a narrar una historia, aunque Alexy le pidió que primero terminara la que le había estado contando la última vez, puesto que se había quedado dormido antes de conocer el desenlace.

 

Al final, se quedaron hablando hasta el amanecer, y sólo colgaron porque Damián escuchó el despertador de su madre. Alexy no pudo evitar burlarse de ello, aunque a su novio no le hacía mucha gracia. Agradecía que no tuvieran que pagar por esa llamada, o estarían en graves problemas.

  


Alexy observó su reloj, pensando que, en teoría, le quedaban dos horas de sueño. Pero, tomando en cuenta que no había dormido, le parecía una mala idea hacerlo en ese momento, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

 

Tardó un muy largo rato en la ducha, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sólo la pasó bajo el chorro de agua, sin hacer nada más que estar ahí, de pie, pensando en nada importante y apunto de dormirse.

 

Cuando salió, se tropezó con su madre quien tras examinarlo con la mirada, le señaló que le prepararía un café cargado para mantenerlo despierto mientras él se arreglaba.

 

Después de asentir, entró a su habitación en busca de su traje. Lo observó, colgado frente a su armario, con cierto odio, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder enterrarlo en el fondo de su armario y no volver a verlo nunca.

 

A regañadientes, comenzó a alistarse, siendo reconfortando con la idea de que lucía genial en ese traje oscuro y recordando con diversión la cara que había puesto Damián cuando se lo había quitado con descaro frente a él.

 

No podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba poniendo a su novio en esas situaciones tan embarazosas, y es que su reacción valía la pena, el día en que Damián dejará de reaccionar de esa manera, un tanto inocente, se vería obligado a buscar otra manera o las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

  


El resto de la mañana paso con mucha lentitud y poco a poco la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. No iba a sentirse tranquilo, hasta no escuchar el veredicto y saber, que al fin, todo había terminado.

  
  


Antes de entrar a la sala revisó su bandeja de mensajes, todos, incluyendo Ethan, le estaban deseando suerte. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona lo estaba observando, con el odio emanando de cada célula de su cuerpo.

 

Su madre lo llamó para que entraran a la sala y Alexy dió un último vistazo a la puerta, Damián no había llegado y aunque le hubiera gustado que estuviera con él, como lo prometió, entendía que era su culpa, por haberlo hecho quedarse toda la noche.

 

Por muy romántico que pareciera, no era nada conveniente.

  
  


Damián esperaba con impaciencia fuera del edificio. Había llegado tarde y no consiguió entrar a la sala, además, un par de oficiales, tras hartarse de verlo como león enjaulado, le habían pedido, amablemente, que esperara afuera, mientras lo escoltaban.

 

La gente a su alrededor lo observaban con cierta curiosidad, pero Damián ni siquiera lo había notado. Sintió los minutos hacerse eternos y pensó, que ciertamente, el tiempo era relativo. Muy relativo para su gusto a decir verdad.

 

Cuando Alexy salió del lugar, no lucía nada contento, y Damián temió lo peor, se acercó a él, con cierta cautela, hasta quedar frente a frente.

 

— ¿Y bien? — interrogó examinando a su chico con la mirada.

— ¡Gané! — exclamó Alexy esbozando una gran sonrisa, y extendiendo los brazos, esperando el abrazo de su novio que no se hizo esperar.

— Cuando saliste pensé que algo iba mal — murmuró Damián acariciándole la cabeza.

— Me atacó, de nuevo. E intentó hacerse la víctima, a pesar de que todos los habían visto cada una de sus acciones. Está enfermo.

 

Damián no tuvo problema en mostrar su enfado hacia ese-sujeto-cuyo-nombre-no-le-importaba-recordar. Alexy le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, como pidiendo, con ese pequeño gesto, que se olvidara del asunto y no se enfadara. Damián ni siquiera puso queja alguna y dejó que su odio se esfumara.

 

— ¿Cuál fue su sentencia?

— Multa e indemnización, servicio comunitario por 6 meses y una orden de restricción.  

— No es lo que yo hubiera dictado.

 

Alexy se rió, había sido un pésimo chiste, e incluso no era un chiste, pero Alexy no dejaba de reír. Damián lo observó con cierta preocupación y lo sostuvo para evitar que empezará a rodar en el suelo, como quien dice.

 

— Lo siento — se disculpó intentando recuperar el aliento — Lo siento… es que, me siento tan feliz, me han quitado un gran peso de encima y siento que puedo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

 

Damián se enterneció ante las palabras tan sinceras de Alexy y lo abrazo con toda la ternura y el amor que podía ofrecerle. Alexy suspiró contra el pecho de Damián y se sujetó a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

Todas las piezas parecían, al fin, estar poniéndose en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas importantes:
> 
> Estuve investigando en internet, al parecer en Francia las demandas por acoso solo son tomadas en cuentas si se dan en un ambiente de trabajo y de empleador a empleado, no hay una ley que proteja por acoso en internet. En españa, en cambio, si existe una ley que cubre este aspecto,(corriajanme si me equivoco repito que lo vi en internet) Digamos que este veredicto esta basado en esta ley española, aunque no deja de ser muy ficticia y quizas muy desapegada a la realiadad, igual que todo el juicio.
> 
> Pero recuerden, soy estudiante de letras clásicas y Adara estudia medicina, a lo mucho sabemos que pasa si robamos algún manuscrito antiguo o si matamos a un paciente xD
> 
> Sobre que Alex buscó a Mark de nuevo, creo que el gemelito es del tipo de persona que perdona con facilidad si quiere a esa persona, y en realidad Mark no le había hecho nada realmente grave, si le enfada que se meta en su relación, pero no a logrado nada y por eso lo deja pasar. En cambio Damián piensa que lo que Mark ha hecho no tiene perdón. Obvio esto cambia después del casi beso, y en realidad, Mark no iba besarlo, sólo quería ver su reacción.
> 
> Dude mucho sobre la reacción de Damián cuando Alex le cuenta lo sucedido, pero me gusto y espero que a ustedes también xD
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> La siguiente actualización es la ultima... chan chan chan.


	51. 50. I Was Made For Loving You

**Dedicado a ackima**

* * *

 

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track 50:** [ **Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande ft. The Weekend** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDBkVXR3ugI)

* * *

 

**Capítulo 50:**

**_I was Made for loving you_ **

 

El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, fue de lo más tranquilo, tanto Victoria y Arnaud, como los gemelos, lucian de mejor humor y también aliviados. A Damián le gustaba esa atmósfera de tranquilidad y calor familiar, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

 

Se detuvieron en un restaurante para almorzar y celebrar un poco, por lo que el inglés hizo un gran esfuerzo por qué sus nervios no lo traicionaran, no quería terminar atragantandose con la comida o algo peor. Para su suerte, todo salió de la mejor manera.

 

Una vez en la casa de los gemelos, Damián los siguió escaleras arriba. Armin entró a la habitación de su hermano para recoger las cosas que tenía esparcidas ahí, antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos.

 

— ¿Hoy no tienes problemas con ver que me desnudo frente a ti? — preguntó Alexy mientras se quitaba el saco.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a verte? — retruco fingiendo estar escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil.

 

Alexy se rió y continuó con su tarea de desvestirse, mientras Damián lo observaba con disimulo.

 

— Te ves muy atractivo con traje — comentó Damián distraídamente — Te hace ver diferente y me gusta.

— Gracias. — respondió Alexy con un leve rubor en las mejillas. 

 

Damián rara vez lo halagaba con algún adjetivo que no fuera lindo o tierno, y no iba a negar que le resultaba satisfactorio que no sólo lo viera como a una especie de muñeco achuchable. Después de todo era un chico, y su ego no iba a soportar que Damián lo siguiera tratando con tanta delicadeza.

 

— ¿Qué haremos? — cambió de tema al notar que Alex estaba perfectamente vestido, y a sabiendas de que Alexy no querría quedarse quieto.

 

El gemelo se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio y le pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello, y comenzó a jugar con los mechones que se aglomeraban en su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso.  Damián sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y piel se erizo, no le molestaba la acción, al contrario, me resultaba reconfortante. 

 

— Mnhh… no se me ocurre nada. — comentó enredando en su índice uno de los mechones oscuros que le cubrían el rostro  — ¿Has pensado en cortarte el cabello?

— Pensé que te gustaba así.

— Me encanta, pero pienso que el cabello corto te sentaría bien. — Damián notó que Alexy estaba observandolo, intentando imaginarse algún tipo de corte.

— Lo pensaré.

 

Damián, tiró de la playera de Alexy para hacerlo inclinarse.

 

Comenzaron a besarse. Damián posó una de sus manos en la cintura de su novio, mientras que la otra se enredó en los cabellos azules del chico, con la intención de impedirle que se alejara. 

 

Alexy se rió contra los labios del Damián, quien se alejó para analizarlo con la mirada, preguntandose porque se reía en ese momento.

 

— ¿De que te ríes?

— Estoy feliz, Dam. Sólo es eso — obvió. 

 

Damián siguió viéndolo de forma suspicaz y Alexy rodó los ojos ladeando una media sonrisa. El gemelo, le sujetó el rostro antes de lanzarse a besarlo. Su movimiento había sido un tanto brusco, por lo que acabó derribando a Damián contra la cama. 

 

Alexy se alejó riendo al igual que Damián. 

 

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus juegos habían acabado por poner la habitación de Alexy patas arriba, sus sábanas y cobijas extendidas por todo el piso y sus almohadas ocupando el lugar de sus adornos y artículos personales, que ahora estaban en el suelo, al igual que Damián, que se quejaba de lo agresivo que estaba siendo con él. No sólo lo había derribado muchas veces contra el suelo, sino que sus almohadazos dolían como si fuera piedras. Y no iba a negar que se estaba divirtiendo, pero no tenía que admitir que prefería a un Alexy más tranquilo. 

 

El gemelo, se levantó del suelo y buscó su teléfono, que no había dejado de sonar desde hacía un buen rato. Tras pasar varios minutos con la mirada pegada al aparato, volvió a concentrarse en su novio.

 

— Están organizando una fiesta, por el fin de curso — mencionó — Lya quiere que la vea en la cafetería ¿Quieres acompañarme? 

— De acuerdo — respondió Damián sentándose en el suelo — Pero quizá deberíamos arreglar este desastre primero. 

  
  
  
  
  
Alexy se sorprendió bastante al entrar a la cafetería. Parecía un lugar completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, y no sabía si se debía a la cantidad de gente que había o la iluminación neón.   
  
— ¿Cómo fue que este bonito café vintage, pasó a ser un antro de mala muerte? — indagó Alexy cuando Mark se acercó a tomar su orden, para disgusto de Damián — ¿Y no se supone que deberías estar en otro lado? — añadió.

 

Sólo había aceptado ver a las chicas en ese lugar porque pensaba que Mark no estaría.

  
— La magia del neón, Lex. Si se lo preguntan, no. No estamos sirviendo alcohol, aunque muchos lo creen — señaló — Y, ya que comenzaron las vacaciones, cubriré tiempo completo, gracias por preguntar — anuncio con una gran sonrisa.   
  
Mark, deseaba poder continuar con la conversación, pero dada la cantidad de gente, no podía darse ese lujo, sintiéndose obligado, se retiró tras tomar la orden.   
  
— Pensé que estabas enfadado con él — murmuró Valya.   
— Lo estoy. Sólo tenía curiosidad, esto no se veía así ayer que estuve aquí… — Alexy miraba a Damián al responder, como si le estuviera explicando a él y no respondiendo a Valya.    
— Considerando todo lo ocurrido, parece que su relación va de maravilla — señaló Rosalya.

 

A ninguno de los chicos les gustó lo que estaba insinuando.

  
Alexy se irguió en su lugar y flexionó su brazo, para que su mano quedará a la altura de sus hombros, imitando el ademán de Rosalya.   
  
— Parece que su relación va de maravilla — pronunció con voz aguda, provocando que Valya se riera.   
— Muy gracioso, Alexy — se quejó entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Eres un niño para imitar así?    
— ¿Eres un niño para imitar así? — esta vez fue Valya quien la imitó.   
  
Alexy estalló en risas junto a Damián y Valya, provocando que Rosalya se cruzará de brazos sintiéndose enfadada.   
  
— Sus bebidas y un pay de moras por la victoria, cortesía mía, Lexy  — pronunció el nombre del gemelo de manera melosa.

 

Damián lo miró con odio, mientras las chicas fingieron que no se daban cuenta de la tensión. Alexy presiono la rodilla de su novio, en un obvio intento de pedirle que se que se calmara y lo ignorara. Mark se alejó, anotándose un punto en el marcador.   
  
Damián observó con cierto enfado a su novio en cuanto comenzó a comer la rebanada de pay. Alexy se disculpó con la mirada, mientras mordía el tenedor con un mohín infantil, Damián suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa. 

 

Para amenizar el ambiente, las chicas comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta, que, en realidad no era idea suya, sino de Castiel que ya tenía todo planeado, además de que la mayoría había accedido a asistir, incluyendo a la tímida Violeta.

 

Alexy estaba entusiasmado con eso, la idea de convivir con todos en un ambiente de fiesta le resultaba perfecta.

 

— Le pregunté a Armin y dijo que irá — señaló Valya para sorpresa de Alexy — Así que sólo faltas tú — agregó mirando a Damián.

— Las fiestas no son lo mío — murmuró.

 

Las chicas intentaron convencerlo de asistir y por otro lado, Alexy ni siquiera lo intentó, molestando a su amigas.

 

No dudaron en reclamar, a lo que el Alexy respondió con un ligero encongiendose de hombros. Sonrió divertido y levantó su cabeza para buscar un beso de los labios de su novio. Damián no se negó y el gemelo pensó, con diversión, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al restregarle a Mark en la cara que había ganado la guerra que se habían inventado.   
  
— Consigan una habitación — dijo Valya sin poder evitar una sonrisa, en un intento de molestar a su mejor amigo.   
— No todos tenemos interés en pasar la noche con el novio como tú, Val — retruco el gemelo.   
— ¿Dices que Dam no te despierta deseos prohibidos? — indagó la albina con una sonrisa pícara.   
— ¿Porque están hablando de esto? — interrumpió Damián sintiéndose incómodo.   
  
Las chicas comenzaron a reír. Valya por vergüenza y Rosalya burlándose, Damián frunció el ceño, ante la reacción de las chicas. Alexy se limitó a recargar la cabeza contra el hombro de Damián y este se sintió obligado a guardar sus comentarios negativos.

  
  
  
  


No permanecieron en la cafetería por mucho tiempo, ya que la constante presencia de Mark resultaba demasiado incómoda para soportar, además de que la falta de sueño de lo noche anterior le estaba pasando factura a Alexy y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. 

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los gemelos, Armin arrastró a Damián a su habitación para jugar videojuegos, Alexy los acompañó con la intención de pasar el rato con ellos, intentando resistir al sueño, aunque no funcionó y terminó dormido en la cama de su hermano.

 

Victoria entró a su casa y se sintió un poco sorprendida al escuchar el escándalo que venía de arriba, estaba habituada a los gritos de sus hijos, en especial de los de Armin, pero en esta ocasión, estaba muy segura que la segunda voz que se escuchaba pertenecía a Damián. 

 

Subió las escaleras, con la intención de comprobar su teoría.

 

— Hola mamá — saludó Armin al notar la presencia de la aludida.

— ¿Alexy está dormido?

— ¿Increible no? No importa cuánto ruido hagas, el apenas se mueve — comentó con diversión el gemelo.

— Aun así, no hagan escándalo — el gemelo asintió con la cabeza. — Dam, cariño, ¿tu madre está trabajando?

— Ehm… sí. En un par de horas termina su horario — respondió Damián tras mirar su reloj — ¿Puedo saber porque pregunta?

— Organizó una noche de poker con mis amigas y planeo invitarla.  — respondió Victoria con un sonrisa, Damián asintió con la cabeza — En fin, los dejo tranquilos, por favor dejen a Alex dormir — ambos asintieron.

 

No consiguieron quedarse callados, a pesar de que lo intentaron, Armin estaba disfrutando enormemente haciendo rabiar y gritar a Damián, quien normalmente era muy tranquilo. Guardaron silencio cuando les pareció escuchar a Alexy quejarse, aunque ninguno estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, bien podría haber sido su conciencia intentando callarlos. Volvieron su atención al juego, pero Alexy volvió a quejarse.

 

— Está hablando dormido — dijeron al unísono.

— Al menos no son pesadillas, la pasó muy mal esta semana — murmuró Armin cabizbajo.

 

Damián observó a Armin y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Alexy. Suspiró, recordando la noche de tormenta en aquella cabaña, donde Alexy se había despertado llorando y luego no recordaba nada. Tanto él mismo, como Kentin, habían estado muy preocupado y el castaño había estado apunto de golpearlo pensando que le habia hecho algo.

 

— ahñ nikjko… eso, Demian… — balbuceo Alexy mientras giraba en la cama.

— Te llama — dijo Armin pegandole en el brazo con el codo.

 

Damián abrió la boca para responder, pero nada ingenioso salió de ella. Armin estalló en risas.

  
  
  


**Alex**

_ ¡Kissen! _

_ Dormí por horas, demonios >:| _

_ ¿Entonces irás a la fiesta? _

 

Damián observó su teléfono con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 

**Kissen**

_ Buenas madrugadas, Blueberry durmiente. _

_ No tengo ganas de ir... _

**Alex**

_ <3 _

_ Entonces puedo ir a tu casa y hacer algo o podemos ir al cine. _

_ Hay nuevas películas en cartelera. _

**Kissen**

_ No _

_ Yo se que quieres ir a esa fiesta, no te detengas por mi _

_ Diviértete, nosotros tendremos otras oportunidades. _

**Alex**

_ Awww… eres un encanto, Min Natthimlen. _

_ <3 <3 <3 _

**Kissen**

_ <3 _

_ ¿Sabes que hablas dormido? _

**Alex**

_ ¿Dije algo vergonzoso, cierto? _

**Kissen**

_ Llamabas a alguien llamado Demian _

_ Armin dijo que me llamabas a mi, y que no era la primera vez que lo hacías. _

**Alex**

_ …. _

_ Vaya… jajaja x///D _

**Kissen**

_ ….. _

**Alex**

_ ¿Estas celoso acaso? _

**Kissen**

_ En realidad, no. No estoy celoso _

**Alex**

_ Me alegro. _

_ Por que Demian es muy muy sexy  _

_ Me encanta ese chico, creo que me enamore de él _

**Kissen**

_ Ahora quiero una explicación _

**Alex**

_ Nup… _

**Kissen**

_ ¡ALEX! _

  
  


Alexy paso la mañana ayudando a su madre a arreglar el salón para la reunión con sus amigas, Armin ya se había encargado de pedir permiso para la fiesta por ambos, pero la condición era que debían ayudar con la casa antes de irse. Así que mientras Armin ayudaba a su madre con la comida, el se encargaba de la decoración. 

 

Cuando la hora de la fiesta llegó, no pudo evitar reclamarle a su gemelo por la ropa que había elegido, aunque a Armin le importó muy poco. No iba a cumplir los caprichos de Alexy. 

  
  
  


  
Damián entró al piso, observando con atención a su alrededor, en busca de Alexy y los demás. Había mucha más gente de la que esperaba y a más de la mitad no los conocía, estaba casi seguro de que no eran invitados y tampoco iban a sacarlos.

 

Rosalya le había enviado un mensaje, diciendo que Mark estaba en la fiesta, y eso había bastado para hacerlo dejar su partida online con Ethan, para ir hasta allí. 

 

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, la música estaba muy alta y había gente meneando el cuerpo por todos lados.

 

Tropezó con Castiel, quien lo saludó y lo invitó a servirse cualquier cosa que quisiera. Damián no pudo evitar pensar que el pelirrojo estaba siendo muy irresponsable. Negó con la cabeza y al dar la vuelta con la intención de buscar en otro lado, se encontró con lo brazos de alguien rodeandole el cuello.

 

—  _ Mon cher ami!  _ Creí que no ibas a venir.

— Tienes tres segundos para alejarte de mí — sentenció Damián entredientes.

 

Mark sonrió mostrando los dientes, que Damián no dudaría en tirarle de ser necesario. El moreno se alejó, sin embargo, tenía un plan y no iba a permitir que Damián de alejara de él, ni que encontrará a Alexy en medio de toda esa gente.

  
  


Damián comenzó a desesperarse. No podía creer que llevaba cerca de media hora en ese lugar y no conseguía librarse de Mark, ni encontrar a su novio y, que además, este ni siquiera le respondiera los mensajes. No podía ser que hubiera tanta gente como para no poder coincidir con él ¿O sí?

 

— ¡Estoy cansado de que me sigas por todos lados!

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? Siempre amenazas pero nunca hace nada,  _ Krassivy.  _

 

Damián gruñó, recordando que había prometido a Alexy no causarle ningún daño y a su madre no meterse en más peleas. Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás e intentaría mantener su palabra.

 

Dió la vuelta, abriéndose paso a empujones entre los adolescentes que se aglomeraban por todos lados, se sentía acalorado y enfadado, así que pensó en salir al patio trasero  y tomar algo de aire.

 

Mark se dió cuenta de las intenciones de Damián y le cerró el paso.

 

— Tu no quieres ir allí, Dam. — el aludido lo miró con confusión por escasos segundos.

— ¿Alex está ahí? — era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 

Intentó pasar, Mark lo evitó. Damián rodó los ojos, era la única que puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Empujó a Mark con la intención de hacerlo salir y con ello poder salir también. Mark puso resistencia, pero retrocedió lo suficiente para que el otro pudiera ver hacia fuera. 

 

Ahí estaba Alexy, a su lado, había un muchacho al que no reconocía, aunque le resultaba familiar. Parecían llevarse bien. Sintió una punzada de celos que intento ignorar, para Alexy era muy fácil relacionarse con gente nueva, así que eso no debía significar nada, además, Kentin, Armin y las chicas estaban ahí, y parecían tan alegres como su novio.

 

Mark aprovechó la confusión momentánea de Damián para hacerlo volver dentro. 

 

— Te lo advertí.

— ¡Deja de meterte en el medio! — bramó — Estoy cansado de tí, eres un fisgón insoportable. Entiende de una vez que no vas a lograr nada y el que va a perder serás tú — añadió antes de abrirse paso entre la gente para salir a la calle, necesitaba algo de aire antes de volver a buscar a Alexy. 

 

Se recargó contra uno de los postes y suspiró, dejando que el aire frío de la noche golpeara su rostro pensando en lo insoportable que era el calor dentro del piso.

 

Pensó en la escena que acababa de ver, Alexy riendo, tenía las mejillas coloradas, mientras escuchaba lo que el desconocido le decía. No había nada malo en eso y sin embargo le molestaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo por su actitud, no podía ser tan pesado. 

 

Tras unos minutos de soledad, se obligó a relajarse, debía entrar, caminar hacia el patio trasero y fingir que había decidido ir de última momento, fácil.

 

Muy fácil.

 

No logró llegar a la puerta, ya que a mitad del salón Mark lo atrapó e intentó obligarlo a hacerlo bailar con el.

 

— Vamos, esto es una fiesta, podrías divertirte por lo menos — regañó el moreno soltando el agarre que ejercía sobre él — ¿Porque te desagrado tanto? No me conoces.

— Y no quiero hacerlo, Mark. — sentenció Damián — No eres mi tipo, superalo — añadió con malicia. 

 

Si Alexy tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, eso iba a dolerle. Y fue así, Mark sintió su orgullo herido nuevamente, pero era terco y no iba a dejar que Damián se sintiera victorioso.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy, si no me das una oportunidad? Eres muy atractivo Damián, y estoy seguro de que lo sabes, de lo contrario, no te hubiera dolido tanto que Alexy no cayera rendido a tus pies desde el primer instante.

 

Damián apretó los dientes, y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, odiaba que le hablara como si lo conociera, y odiaba aún más que en sus palabras se hallarán verdades innegables.

 

— Deja de fingir que sientes algo por mi… ambos sabemos que lo que quieres es a Alex.

— Yo no tengo más interés en Lexy. 

— Intentaste besarlo…

— ¿Te lo dijo? — Mark fingió una risa avergonzada — ¿Y eso cómo te hizo sentir? Apuesto que demasiado celoso. Es lo que quería, esperaba que vinieras a buscarme para reclamarme…

 

Damián inhaló y contuvo el aire en  sus pulmones, comprendiendo al fin lo que Mark estaba intentando,se sentía idiota por haber caído en su sucio juego, intentó alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos  Mark ya lo había arrinconado contra la pared más cercana y lo besaba. Damián lo empujo con fuerzas, Mark tropezó con sus propios pies y derribó a alguien más, ocasionando un terrible estruendo.

 

A Damián, ya no le importaba faltar a su promesa, lo único que quería era sacarle los dientes al imbécil que se había atrevido a cruzar el límite de su paciencia y del espacio personal. Mark se levantó rápidamente, no le temía a Damián y no se arrepentía de haberlo besado.

 

El inglés, estrelló su puño contra el rostro del otro, obligándolo a trastabillar, las chicas a su alrededor, ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, al igual que Mark, que se tragó su quejido. Damián intentó asestar otro golpe, pero el moreno se lo impidió, arremetiendo contra él y derribandolo contra una mesa, que debido a la fragilidad, cedió ante el impacto y el peso de Damián.

 

El aludido ignoro el dolor y se levantó, Mark no le permitió recuperarse y clavó un puño en las costillas de su contrincante y aprovechándose de ese momento, también lo golpeó en el rostro. Damián enfureció, no pensaba dejar que aquel estúpido siguiera golpeándolo, esquivo el siguiente golpe y lo pateo en las piernas, haciéndolo tambalear y dándole tiempo para volver a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

 

Lo tomo por el cuello de la cabeza y pensando en estrellar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

 

— ¡Damián! Basta ya, déjalo — ordenó Alexy abriéndose paso entre la bola de adolescentes estúpidos que en lugar de detenerlos los estaban alentando.

 

Kentin y Armin se quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir si era necesario.

 

El muchacho observó a su novio con un deje de incredulidad. Mark por su parte, soltó una pequeña risa, Alexy lo miró sorprendio, pensando que quizás los golpes le habían dañado el cerebro, mientras que Damián le dedicó una mirada amenazante, antes de soltarlo. 

 

No iba a quedarse a ser humillado.

 

— Te excediste y esta vez no te voy a perdonar — sentenció el gemelo — Vas a pagarme esto, Mark.

 

El gemelo retrocedió y dio media vuelta con la intención de alcanzar a su novio, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

 

— ¿Vas a ir a rogarle? Vamos Alexy. Ten un poco de dignidad. — su voz era una burla para el orgullo de Alexy. — Has acabado por darme la razón. El sabe que no lo quieres como dices.

 

Contra todo pronóstico Alexy volteó, y estrelló su puño directo a la nariz de Mark, que no sólo se sorprendió por la reacción del gemelo, sino que retrocedió quejándose por el dolor. Alexy no supo qué hacer, estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado algo tronar.

 

Mark se enderezó, más que enfadado y le devolvió el golpe, con más fuerza de la esperada, Alexy lo miró sorprendido y se limpió el labio que estaba sangrando, aunque no era nada comparado con la nariz de Mark. 

 

Alexy le dedicó una mirada, producto de la mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Había esperado ese golpe, porque era más que obvio que iba a defenderse, pero no sabía que iba a dolerle tanto. Armin se acercó a su hermano con la intención de comprobar el daño mientras que Kentin se disponía a partirle la cara a Mark.

 

— Kentin… — llamó Alexy a media voz — No vale la pena. 

 

El castaño asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Alexy dió media vuelta y salió corriendo con la única intención de hablar con su novio. 

 

Mark, presa de la culpa, intentó  detenerlo para disculparse, sin embargo Kentin y Armin lo detuvieron. El castaño tragó saliva, al darse cuenta de que tenía más problemas de los que necesitaba.

  
  
  


Alexy logró alcanzar a Damián unas calles antes de su casa. Agradecía tanto que la madre de su novio estuviera con la suya jugando poker, de lo contrario, tendría problemas más graves que lidiar con el enfado y poca  accesibilidad del muchacho.

 

Lo llamó, sin embargo, el aludido no se detuvo. Alexy sabía por su postura que estaba muy enfadado y planeaba ignorarlo, hizo un último intento y tomó impulso, para lograr pasarlo y poder detenerlo de frente.

 

— ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Bennett! — amenazó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

 

Damián ladeó el rostro, negándose a mirarlo, sabiendo bien que si lo hacía cedería, y creería cada palabra que le dijera. Alexy se enfadó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándole a mirarlo.

 

Damián no pudo ocultar la rabia que sintió al ver el labio roto de Alexy. Sabía que Mark era el responsable de aquello, y aunque no lo fuera, el iba a pagarlas.  Hizo un intento de volver sobre sus pasos, deseando hacerle pagar por atreverse a golpearlo.

 

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — gruñó el gemelo deteniendolo — Peleando no vas a arreglar las cosas, Damián.

— ¡¿Entonces esperas que me quedé sin hacer nada?! ¡Te golpeó! ¡Y me la debe! — bramó liberándose del agarre.

 

Escuchó a Alexy gruñir y maldecir y tras varios pasos se dió cuenta de que el gemelo no iba a intentar detenerlo.

 

— Me lo prometiste — anunció Alexy.  

 

Damián apretó los puños, no creyendo que le estuviera reclamando. Volteó abruptamente y se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

 

— ¡Yo no te… — no fue capaz de terminar su oración. 

 

Se dió cuenta de que estaba a punto de  gritarle a Alexy y negar su palabra, agacho la cabeza y miró sus zapatos, sintiéndose, repentinamente, un imbécil.

 

Alexy tomó sus manos, Damián sintió deseos de llorar de rabia.

 

— ¿Porque lo defiendes, Alexy? El tuvo la culpa de todo… y tú lo defiendes en lugar de mi, que se supone  soy tu novio — murmuró 

— No se supone, somos novios y no lo defiendo — sentenció — Sé que no lo parece ahora pero estoy cuidando de ti — Damián se alejó, no lo entendía — Sin importar lo que hiciera, el resultado habría sido el mismo. 

 

Damián no pudo negar lo que había dicho, soltó un suspiro tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, y buscando algo de calma.

 

— Si te digo que esta vez si le rompí la nariz, ¿Te sentirás mejor? — preguntó intentando destensar un poco el ambiente. — Mi puño adolorido puede probarlo.

 

Damián pareció querer decir algo pero, en cambio, sólo tomo a Alexy por la muñeca y comenzó a andar hacia su casa. El gemelo se limitó a seguirlo, preguntandose qué es lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Damián.

 

Al entrar a la casa, Alexy, apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ya que Damián tiraba de él escaleras arriba.

 

— Siéntate ahí — ordenó señalando el inodoro, mientras se ocupaba de buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Dam, estás exagerando un poquito — se quejó Alexy.

 

El muchacho no lo escuchó y continuó con su tarea de buscar lo que necesitaba, mientras que Alexy a regañadientes se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado.

 

Damián comenzó por limpiar con un paño húmedo el labio inferior de Alexy, no era grave, pero sí lucía inflamado.  Después tomó su mano, observando con disgusto que estaba un poco hinchada, así no servía de nada que Mark hubiese terminado con la nariz rota. Tomó un desinflamatorio y lo unto en la mano de Alexy antes de vendarla.

 

Alexy lo dejo hacer, manteniéndose en silencio, pues comprendía las intenciones que Damián tenía haciendo eso. 

 

Una vez que terminó, simplemente guardó todo en su lugar y salió sin decir nada. El gemelo espero un momento antes de seguirlo, hacia su habitación.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar? — preguntó observando cómo Damián comenzaba a atender a su mascota.

— No.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? 

— No.

— ¿Quieres que me quedé?

— … — Damián guardó silencio por unos segundos — No — respondió finalmente.

 

Alexy suspiró desganado y se dejó caer en la cama, Damián era difícil de tratar cuando se enfadaba, pensó en irse para darle un poco de espacio, pero la idea no le gustaba. Decidió que si Damián quería su espacio, tendría que decirlo, no quería seguir tomando decisiones por ambos.

 

Damián observó a Alexy sacarse los zapatos antes de acostarse sobre la cama, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y tampoco sabía exactamente porque.

 

— ¿Habías peleado antes de venir aquí? — la voz de Alexy rompió el silencio de la habitación.

— Nunca — dijo dejando a Shakespeare en su terrario — Pero Ethan práctica artes marciales mixtas. Me enseñó algunas cosas sobre cómo pelear con alguien, estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. — Alexy asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. 

  
  


Damián dejó de usar a Shakes como un distractor y se recostó a lado de su novio, Alexy se acomodo sobre su costado para observarle. Había mucho que decir, y al mismo tiempo, nada de eso importaba. 

 

— Armin dijo que se quedara a dormir en casa de Kentin… ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

— Si te dejara ir, sería la cosa más estúpida.

 

Alexy pareció conforme con la respuesta y se acomodó a sus anchas en la cama, provocando que Damián se quejara, con diversión, de que no tenía espacio suficiente. Al gemelo pareció no importarle y se acurrucó dispuesto a dormir, se sentía realmente agotado. 

 

— ¿No quieres cambiarte? — preguntó Damián levantándose. 

— No, estoy bien así — respondió, aunque acto seguido se sentó  para quitarse la sudadera — Bueno, ahora sí estoy bien.

 

Damián se encogió de hombros y se dió a la tarea de cambiarse de ropa, Alexy no pudo evitar sonreír y clavar su vista en su novio, que le daba la espalda, porque no tenía el suficiente valor como para voltear y confirmar que el gemelo lo observaba.

 

Tras terminar de cambiarse apagó las luces y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Alexy, por costumbre, se giró hacia la pared, mientras que Damián se quedó mirando hacia el techo. 

 

El sueño no llegó, y los minutos pasaban lentamente, luego de un buen rato escucharon ruido en la planta baja y supusieron que Shantal había vuelto. No pasó mucho antes de que ella se asomara en la habitación. Ambos fingieron estar dormidos, la escucharon suspirar y después el ruido de la puerta del armario abriéndose, para finalmente sentir el peso de una cobija sobre ellos.

 

Todo volvió a sumirse en silencio y oscuridad, y en medio de eso, de nuevo, no tenían noción del tiempo.

  
  


— ¿Quieres escuchar algo loco?  — preguntó Damián en un susurró luego de lo que consideraba una eternidad en silencio.

— ¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? — señaló riendo mientras giraba en la cama para verlo.

— No… pero, ¿Qué responderías a eso?

— Si puedes conseguir una licencia para Shakespeare en este mismo momento, digo que sí. 

 

Damián sonrió y Alexy sabía que lo hacía aunque no podía verlo con claridad.

 

— La verdad es que a veces, me gustaría irme de aquí y llevarte conmigo — mencionó con seriedad — A un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos.

— ¿Y si nos descubren nos suicidamos? 

— Estoy cansado de las niñas acomplejadas que quieren agradar a toda costa, de las que creen tener la razón todo el tiempo. De los entrometidos, los militares que hablan antes de pensar y de los hermanos lengua floja, sobreprotectores e idiotas… 

— Damián…

— Se que son tus amigos y los quieres, pero no necesitaba que nos hicieran pasar por todo esto. No necesitaba que arruinaran más de lo que yo mismo heche a perder. Sólo te quiero a ti, Alex.

— Y sin embargo no crees que mis sentimientos son sinceros. —  Damián se sintió dolido por el comentario y se sentó al borde de la cama, en un intento de poner un poco de espacio.

— Sé que lo son. Es… es sólo que… No soy como me gustaría. No sé trata de que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en mí. Yo te amo, pero temo que eso no sea lo suficiente.

— Es suficiente para mí Dam. — sentenció mientras se sentaba a su lado — Estás lejos de ser perfecto, y te equivocas, pero eres sincero y eso te vuelve real. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. 

 

Damián bufó y torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto, Alexy colocó su mano sobre la de su novio, para llamar su atención.

 

— Siento no haberte escuchado cuando me advertiste. Sólo quería confiar en él y en verdad no quiero que peleemos, me niego a darle la razón… 

— Yo siento no haber cumplido mi palabra, pero no me arrepiento — dijo con seriedad y para su sorpresa, Alexy rió.

— Se lo merecía. — admitió, Damián asintió — Anda, ¡Dale un abrazo a tu Koala! — demandó el gemelo.

 

Damián sonrió y se dejó abrazar por los cálidos brazos de Alexy. 

 

Volvieron a acostarse, y esta vez cuando Alexy le dió la espalda Damián, se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura con un abrazo posesivo, y se acurrucó contra su espalda.Alexy sonrió, colocó su brazo sobre el de Damián y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos. 

 

Sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más calmas, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones, mientras  _ Morfeo _ comenzaba a acunarlos entre sus brazos. 

 

—  _ I love you more than anyone in my life. _

 

Habían pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, pero en ese preciso momento, eran insignificantes, Damián tenía todo lo que nunca creyó necesitar, mientras que Alexy, sentía que no podía pedir más. 

 

Se amaban, como sólo se ama una vez, y eran perfectamente conscientes de que el fin llegaría en algún momento, porque, por desgracia, el primer amor nunca duraba lo suficiente, pero no les importaba, querían disfrutarlo como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

 

No iban a dejar que nadie se metiera en su camino, era una promesa implícita entre ambos. Un acuerdo mudo que no había necesidad de pronunciar.

 

_ — Je t’aime, Mon amour.  _

 

Damián sonrió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, y recargó su cabeza sobre la espalda  del otro chico. Alexy sonrió, sintiendo el aliento de Damian haciéndole cosquillas. El gemelo le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar mientras que Damián, sintiéndose atrevido, dejo un beso sobre su cuello, haciéndolo reír.

 

Se sintieron tontos y torpes, pero al mismo tiempo, inmensamente felices, no olvidaban lo que había pasado hacía un rato, pero ya no les importaba.

 

Por qué solo estaban los dos…

Por qué estaban juntos…

Porque había algo especial entre los dos…

 

Y eso es lo único que importa.


	52. Epílogo

**Rocola Dalexy**

**Track[51: 1, 2, 3, 4 - Plain White T’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW_oiWThojY)**

**Track 51.1:[I was made for loving you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k)**

* * *

 

**Epílogo**

 

No había ni amanecido cuando Alexy se despojó de sus cobijas y saltó de la cama para entrar a la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente le golpeaba el rostro, repaso el cronograma que había preparado para ese día y sonrió.

 

Habían pasado una semana de vacaciones, lo que significaba que llevaba ciento sesenta y ocho horas de castigo, que se traducían en ciento sesenta y ocho horas sin ver a su novio, no era como si tuvieran prohibido hablar, pero Alexy realmente estaba necesitando abrazarlo y besarlo. 

 

Había sido prácticamente imposible escapar de la reprimenda de Shantal, quien los pilló por sorpresa mientras intentaban salir de la casa a hurtadillas, y se había visto obligado a enfrentar solo a sus padres. Sabía que se merecían ese castigo, pero lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que eran vacaciones, las últimas antes de entrar a la  universidad y ser oficialmente adultos, por lo que había muchas cosas que quería hacer con sus amigos y su novio, especialmente con el último.

 

Tras salir de la ducha y antes de hacer nada, tomó su móvil y llamó y mensajeo a su novio una y otra vez hasta que logró despertarlo

 

**Alex**

_ Te veo en la parada del autobús enfrente de la escuela en una hora. _

_ No llegues tarde. _

_ Y ponte algo lindo ❤❤ _

**Kissen** .

_ Estamos castigados, Alex. _

**Alex**

_ DIJE:  _

_ ¡¡Te veo en la parada del autobús en una hora!! _

_ ¡Es una orden, teniente! ¡¿Ha comprendido?! _

**Kissen** .

_ Uhg… bien, bien. _

_ Entendí, señor.  _

 

Alexy sonrió victorioso, aunque sabía que nada le aseguraba que Damián se presentara, pero estaba seguro de que así sería. Se apresuró a arreglarse y tras terminar, tomó una mochila y bajó a la cocina para tomar algunas cosas que había apartado el día anterior. Salió de su casa en completo silencio, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

  
  
  
  


Cuando Alexy se acercaba a la parada del autobús, desde la distancia, pudo divisar la figura de Damián, quien ya lo estaba esperando. 

 

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se abrazaron como si llevaran años sin verse y no tan sólo unos cuanto días.

 

— ¿Nos estamos fugando? — preguntó Damián con una sonrisa.

— ¡Así es! ¡Atravesaremos el canal de la mancha e iremos a Londres!

— ¿Eso es posible?

— Si, pero por desgracia estaba mintiendo. No conseguí el dinero a tiempo para los pasajes. — anuncio con dramatismo, llevando una mano a la frente y dejándose caer hacia atrás.

 

Damián lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, riéndose, incapaz de seguirle el juego y montar una escena digna de Shakespeare. Alexy hizo un mohín de falso disgusto y le golpeó el pecho sin fuerzas.

 

— Lo siento, soy un pésimo actor — dijo Damián ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio para incorporarse.

— Apuesto que eras el árbol número 3 en las obras del jardín de niños.

— En realidad, era el sol. Nadie brillaba más que yo — exclamó de manera solemne.

— A alguien se le subieron los humos — mencionó. 

 

Alexy, lo sujetó por la sudadera de manera seductora y lo atrajo hacia sí. Damián sonrió ante las acciones de su novio y posó su manos sobre su espalda baja. Acortaron la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y se besaron dulcemente.

 

El autobús apareció unos cuantos segundos después, obligándolos a separarse para abordarlo. 

  
  
  


Tomaron asiento al final del autobús y tras unos minutos, Alexy se dió cuenta de que Damián parecía algo cansado. La razón: había pasado la mitad de la noche jugando online con Armin e Ethan.

 

El gemelo lo convenció de recostarse sobre su regazo e intentar dormir un rato, después de todo, el autobús iba casi vacío, no molestarían a nadie. Damián accedió con facilidad, buscó acomodarse en el asiento y sobre las piernas de su novio, Alexy le acarició el cabello con suavidad y siguió haciéndolo aún cuando Damián ya estaba dormido.

 

No preguntó a dónde iban y ni siquiera había mirado el letrero de destino en el autobús sólo porque suponía que Alexy quería darle una sorpresa.

  
  


Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sintió un poco desorientado, Alexy lo miró atentamente con una sonrisa y espero a que Damián espavilara. 

 

— ¿En dónde estamos y cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Llegaremos a París en unos minutos y no pasó más de una hora. ¿Has estado en París antes?

— La verdad, no. — respondió Damián mirando por la ventana.

— Pues es la primera parada de nuestro itinerario.

— ¿Itinerario?

— Tengo todo el día planeado.

— Pensé que no nos iríamos por mucho tiempo, mi madre va a matarme.

— En realidad, hable con ella mientras dormías. Dijo que nos perdona esta vez y sólo está.

— ¿Seguro que era mi madre?

— Le dije que había invertido todos mis ahorros en esto y si nos hacía volver lo perdería todo y me sentiría muy triste.

— Bien jugado, Sir. Leblanc — clamó Damián sonriendo, apelar a la culpabilidad de su madre siempre funcionaba, si no eras Damián, claro. 

 

El autobús hizo su última parada y los chicos bajaron de este. Damián miró a su al rededor con cierto grado de admiración, nunca había estado en la capital de amor y la moda, es más, ni siquiera conocía del todo el lugar donde vivía. Había estado en Francia sólo un par de veces, ya que eran sus abuelos quienes viajaban a visitarlo en la isla y no al revés, así que no podía ocultar su emoción al estar ahí.

 

Alexy tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar.

 

Tras andar un par de calles, Alexy  anunció que harían un picnic en los Jardines de Luxemburgo y después darían un paseo por ahí, ya que, para mala suerte del inglés, sólo estaban de paso y además necesitaban agendar con días de anticipación para visitar ciertos lugares. Ante la decepción de Damián, Alexy, prometió que organizaría otra cita en París con el único fin de recorrerlo. 

 

A pesar de su decepción inicial, Damián, no tardó en mostrarse más animado, estaba seguro de que Alexy se había esforzado en sus planes y no quería hacerlo sentir como si no valieran nada. Además estar ahí le parecía muy romántico, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

  
  


— Hay dos razones por las que estamos aquí. — mencionó Alexy mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla del Sena.

— ¿Y vas a decirme cuales son o tendré que adivinar? — preguntó Damián mirándolo fijamente. 

— Te diré — respondió Alexy riendo quedamente — La primera, es que de aquí sale el autobus a nuestro verdadero destino. La segunda, es que hay algo que siempre he querido hacer. Mira — señaló entregandole un candado — Voy a suponer que conoces _ les cadenas d'amour _

 

Damián observó el candado con curiosidad, era pequeño, pero tenía un bonito grabado, sus nombres y una frase que no alcanzaba a leer del todo. Asintió con la cabeza, recordando haber leído algo al respecto. Las parejas suelen colocar un candado en cualquier superficie del puente y después lanzan la llave al río, como una manera de simbolizar amor, muchos creen que es una tradición Parisina, aunque no es verdad, y es un hecho que se repite en varios lugares del mundo como en el Puente de Brookyn en Nueva York o Ponte Vecchio en Italia.* 

 

— No alcanzo a leer que dice la inscripción— murmuró Damián.

—  _ All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you. _

— Eres tan cursi. — se burló Damián.

— Voy a arrojarte al Sena y dejaré que te ahogues si vuelves a burlarte de mí — amenazó el gemelo. 

 

Damián se rió si poder evitarlo y Alexy lo golpeó en el brazo pues en verdad le divertía que su novio estuviera tan imponente.

 

Alexy se alejó cuando Damián hizo ademán de querer abrazarlo, el inglés no desistió a su intento, mientras que el gemelo tampoco.  Avanzaron varios metros, persiguiéndose, hasta que Alexy dejo de poner resistencia y permitió que Damián lo rodeara con sus brazos. Alexy intentó mostrarse fastidiado con el gesto, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo y acabó colgándose del cuello de su novio de manera infantil.

  
  


Caminaron hasta el  _ Pont des Arts, _ y cuando estaban justo en el medio, buscaron un espacio entre los muchos candados para colocar el suyo, tras cerrarlo, tomaron la llave y, juntos la arrojaron al Sena. No pudieron evitar reír ante lo tontos que se sentían al haber hecho eso, pero tampoco podían negar la calidez que inundaba sus pechos. Ese candado era su promesa de amor eterno y la llave, que ahora era arrastrada por el río, era el símbolo de su amor inquebrantable. 

 

Alexy sonrió observando al rió, con un gesto soñador y Damián lo observó con admiración. El gemelo no tardó en notarlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que no era como si nunca hubiera pillado a Damián mirándolo de esa forma. Intentó no pensar en lo rápido que su corazón estaba latiendo, ni en lo coloradas que sus mejillas debían estar, y pensó en proponer que se fueran, sin embargo, Damián lo sorprendió abrazándolo con firmeza   y besando sus mejillas coloradas. Alexy dejó escapar una suave y melodiosa risa, incapaz de poder decir algo más.

  
  


Tuvieron que correr para lograr tomar el autobús que los llevaría al destino que Alexy aún se negaba a revelar, y aunque la curiosidad estaba matando a Damián, no intentó cuestionar sobre su destino. 

 

El viaje de más de 4 horas**  había acabado por fastidiar a Damián, pero no había podido ocultar su sorpresa cuando se encontraron en los Altos Pirineos a las puertas  _ Pic du Midi _ , el primer parque de europa que poseía una reserva internacional de cielo estrellado, además de un observatorio.

 

Damián, nunca había sido muy afín a la astronomía, sin embargo, Gale y por consecuencia Ethan, era un par de aficionados empedernidos, por lo que él acababa siendo arrastrado a todo tipo de lugares con tal de ver el cielo y aprender sobre el. Lo cierto era que le había tomado algo de gusto y cariño a ese tipo de actividades y el estar ahí le había dado la excusa perfecta para fastidiar a Ethan, realmente estaba deseando poder presumirle su hazaña.

 

Subieron en teleférico hasta la cima, y una vez arriba, se detuvieron frente al balcón, admirando la increíble  vista de las montañas. 

 

— Pareces emocionado — comentó Alexy con una media sonrisa.

— Lo estoy, es un lugar hermoso. — Alexy asintió con la cabeza y tras tomar algunas fotografías se reunieron con el resto del grupo 

 

Mientras daban un recorrido por el observatorio, Damián se cuestionó el porqué de encontrarse ahí. Nunca le había mencionado a Alexy sobre los O'connor y  su afición por  la astronomía, y estaba seguro de dos cosas: Primero, que no era algo que a su novio se le hubiese ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, por lo que Ethan no había podido contárselo y segundo, dudaba de que las estrellas y el espacio fueran de su interés, quizás del de Armin,  pero en definitiva no de Alexy. 

 

Mientras divagaba en sus memorias, Damián creyó adivinar porque Alexy lo había llevado ahí. Esa noche, podrían apreciarse  las Perseidas, también conocidas como las lágrimas de San Lorenzo. Una lluvia de estrellas propiciadas por el paso del cometa Swift-Tuttle, sería un espectáculo bellísimo, y aunque resultará muy romántico no estaba del todo convencido con su conjetura.

 

Después del recorrido y tras varias indicaciones y advertencias para el cuidado del lugar y su propia seguridad, les dieron acceso a la reserva.

 

Una planicie de muchos metros cuadrados de extensión en donde no había nada más que algunas mantas esparcidas sobre el pasto para los visitantes. 

 

Ninguno de los dos dudó en acostarse sobre una de ellas y clavar su vista hacia arriba.

 

La puesta de sol, aunque hermosa, no se comparó, en lo absoluto, con lo majestuoso e impresionante que lució el cielo cuando todo se tiño negro azulado y la estrellas se hicieron presentes. 

La emoción no pudo ocultarse en sus rostros, Alexy pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba estar en las grandes ciudades, como París, pero lo triste que era perderse de poder admirar la belleza de la noche. 

 

Después de muchos tiempo en silencio, Alexy se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, y ocultando su rostro por un momento entre ellas.

 

— ¿Aún quieres saber que significa  _ Natthimlen _ ? — preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a las estrellas.

 

Sonreía, como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

 

— Tal vez. Si me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso, no sabré si reír o enfadarme — bromeó.

— Te traje aquí porque soy muy cursi y quiero ver una lluvia de estrellas contigo. — respondió y acto seguido le mostró la lengua con actitud infantil. 

 

Damián sonrió y se acomodo a espaldas de Alexy, le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros en un abrazo, permitiendo que Alexy se acomodará en el espacio entre sus piernas y que se recargara contra su pecho. 

 

—  _ Min Natthimlen _ significa mi cielo nocturno. — mencionó — Siempre me has parecido eso. No sólo por los colores que sueles vestir o el color de tu ojos, que me encantan, sino por tu personalidad. Desde que te ví por primera vez en ese pasillo, llamaste mi atención. Parecías tan misterioso y algo enojado también, pero eso no evitaba que te vieras guapo. No iba a hablarte, porque orientar a los nuevos es el trabajo de Val.

— Así que… ¿Te gusto desde que me viste por primera vez? — interruptor sin poder evitarlo.

— Que no se te infle el ego, Dam. Dije que pensé que eras atractivo y llamaste mi atención, eso es diferente a decir que me gustaste. 

— Y así es como destruyes mi autoestima, de nuevo — se lamentó en tono dramático.

— ¿Sabes que me gusta de ti Dam? — preguntó y se apresuró a continuar su discurso antes de que lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

 

» Tus ojos azules que a veces parecen verdes, y hablaría de tus músculos si ya me hubieras dejado verlos — bromeó ocasionando que Damián se sonrojara —  tu cabello oscuro y rebelde que es muy suave y tu sonrisa. Realmente, ¡amo tu sonrisa! Podría verla por toda la eternidad sin cansarme. 

 

También me gusta tu manera de caminar, es elegante y segura, aunque cuando estás conmigo pareces algo torpe. — sonrió — La indiferencia con la que le hablas con los demás pero que nunca has usado conmigo, me hace sentir que soy especial para ti, Dam. Casi nadie es capaz de verlo, pero eres realmente amable, atento, muy dulce y cariñoso y en realidad me alegra ser el único que es capaz de verlo. Sabes escuchar y eres tan honesto que a veces duele, casi tanto como tus golpes cuando te enfadas — comentó riendo aunque Damián pareció sentirse culpable. — A veces tu sentido del humor es algo negro y aún no lo entiendo del todo.

 

A veces creo que tienes alma de artista, porque sabes tocar el piano y se que debes tener algún poema tuyo ocultó por ahí. 

 

Me gusta ponerte nervioso y me haces sentir muy culpable cuando hago algo que te pone inseguro, aunque no negaré que disfruto, un poquito, viendote perder lo calma por mi causa. — Damián lo miró con mala cara aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. — No me canso de decirte lo mucho que te aprecio y lo importante que eres para mí. Por eso creo que eres como un cielo nocturno, todos pueden decir que es bonito, pero solo quienes están en el lugar indicado y  lo estudian con esmero son capaces de ir descubriendo, poco a poco, sus infinitos secretos y de apreciar su verdadera e inmensa belleza. 

  
  
  


Alexy despegó su mirada del firmamento y la posó sobre su novio que era incapaz de hacer algo más que mirar al suelo. 

 

Damián no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, por lo que no puso resistencia cuando Alexy escapó de su brazos. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, además de una mezcla de felicidad desbordada y unos deseos casi enfermizos de gritar lo bien que Alexy acababa de hacerlo sentir. 

 

— Dam… — llamó Alexy con voz divertida mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Sabes que eres muy bueno para decir las cosas en el momento indicado? — cuestionó Damián provocando la risa de su novio.

 

Damián posó su manos sobre las de Alexy, para mantenerla cerca, esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras frotaba su mejilla contra las manos de su novio. Sus ojos se encontraron, y se intimidaron, volviendo a alejarse. Alexy se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y se atrevió, con cierta timidez a levantar la mirada para volver a conectar con la de su novio.

 

Fue Damián quien acortó  la distancia que los separaba, mientras que Alexy cerró los ojos, ansioso por recibir la caricia que los labios de Damián le ofrecían, porque no se había atrevido a decirlo, pero la única cosa que le gustaba de él más que todo lo demás junto, eran sus besos.

 

Dejó escapar un suave suspiró cuando sus labios se rozaron, era un beso cálido, tierno y lleno de amor. Alexy dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran alrededor del cuello de su novio, buscan tenerlo más cerca, mientras que Damián le  colocó una mano sobre la cintura, mientras que la otra se deslizó hasta el cuello de Alexy donde presionó traviesamente. Sintió a Alexy sonreír contra sus labios y él no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

 

Una exclamación generalizada, informando que la lluvia de estrellas estaba comenzando, lo obligó a separarse y mirar al cielo.

 

— ¿Se pueden pedir deseos durante una lluvia de estrellas? — preguntó Alexy. 

— Podemos intentarlo, no se pierde nada — respondió Damián. 

 

Alexy asintió con la cabeza y Damián lo observó clavar la mirada en uno de los cometas y murmurar algo y luego repetir el proceso, no tardó en imitarlo y pedir deseos.

 

— ¿Que pediste, Dam? 

— Pedí, tenerte siempre a mi lado — dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo — ¿Y tú?

— Si te digo no se cumplirá. — Damián lo miró con indignación e hizo un intento de huir.

 

Alexy lo detuvo y lo derribó contra el suelo, quedando sobre el, forcejearon por varios segundos hasta que Damián se rindió porque Alexy le hacía cosquillas. 

 

Las risas de ambos cesaron mientras se observaban como si no existiera nada más hermoso ni mejor en el universo. Damián volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Alexy y este se inclinó para besarlo y tras ello, se tendió en el suelo para seguir observando el firmamento.

 

— Alex — llamó Damián con voz suave. — Gracias por esto. 

— No hay que agradecer. Lo  hago con cariño, Dam.

— Te amo,  _ Blueberry _

 

Alexy guardó silencio por un largo rato, provocando que Damián comenzará a sentirse inquieto.

 

— Yo te amo a ti,  _ Min Natthimlen.  _

 

**_Fin_ **

* * *

  
  


*Actualmente está prohibido colgar candados en los puentes y otros monumentos de París.

**El viaje desde Nantes hasta el Pic du Midi en realidad toma más de 10 horas sin escalas.

  
  


Me permití el capricho de ignorar estos detalles para el fic.

 

PD: creo que me equivoqué de fechas con las perseidas. Sorry, nota sorry xD.


	53. Curiosidades de Único y especial

**Más de 100 curiosidades de Único y especial** **  
** **(Algunas no tan curiosas)**

  
  
Pues bien, como reza el título, vamos a enlistar algunas curiosidades del fic. Algunas tienen que ver con la trama, otros con lo personajes, otras con el proceso creativo o el desarrollo al escribirlo.  
  
Hasta hay cosas que Adara sabrá hasta que lea está lista :3. Pues empecemos.  
  
1\. Damián comenzó a crearse el 31 de Marzo de 2016 y terminamos el 1 de Abril de 2016. Justo a las 00:30 hrs. XD El día 1 de abril comenzamos a escribir la ficha de personaje en el documento de Drive. Todavía no tenía título. El día 2 comenzamos a escribir el primer capítulo, ya no recuerdo cuando se terminó xD.  
  
  
2\. Al buscar nombres para el personaje que creabamos, quería un nombre más o menos común en comparación de los que hay en el juego.   
  
3\. *Insertar significado del nombre de Dam*  
  
4\. No me gusta el nombre de Damián, pero ya me acostumbré a el. Adara me convenció de dejárselo diciendo que no se pronunciaba como se escribe, así acabe por aceptar. Ahora lo comparo con Damian Wayne (?  
  
  
5\. Entre la lista de propuestas del nombre del niño estaba Aarón. La posibilidad de que llevará ambos nombres existió, pero no nos convenció como sonaba, además de que era muy largo. Ahora pienso que Damián Aarón Bennett Lacourt, suena bien, pero es muy largo :p  
  
  
6\. Siguiendo con el tema de Aarón, este se convirtió en su seudónimo. Aunque si lo pensamos en retrospectiva, es casi imposible de que él pueda mantener su nickname sólo como Aarón, aún estoy pensando en que agregarle, mi opción favorita hasta ahora es: AaronBaneNaimad   
  
  
7\. La idea original era que Dam firmara las notas como A.B pero como se me ocurrió ponerles trabajo extra de Farrés y cómo por ello Alex memorizó el nombre del niño, ya no fue posible.  
  
  
8\. Adara escogió el nombre de Lestat para la firma, y no tenía ni idea de que era un vampiro famoso hasta que se lo dije.  
  
  
9\. Hablando de Lestat. Cómo saben Anne -la escritora- no permite el uso de su obra para fanfics. Yo lo entiendo cómo que no se puede usar a sus personajes para escribir un fanfic. Por lo que no estaríamos rompiendo su mandato en U y E puesto que sólo es un nombre y no el personaje. Aún así me da mala yuyu y temo tener problemas legales con ella xD.  Bad idea #1  
  
  
10\.  Para cuando escogimos Lestat como nombre, ya teníamos el futuro de Dalexy planeado, por lo que es muy gracioso comparar a Lestat, Louis y Claudia, con Alexy, Damián y *censurado porque spoiler*  
  
  
11\.  Hablando de Dalexy, no hay que confundirlo con el Dake x Alexy que una fanficker usa. Me estoy planteando seriamente cambiar el acrónimo. ¿Damlexy? ¿Dalemian? ¿Damexy? ¿Amian? ¿Dexy? Definitivamente Dalexy suena mejor, tal vez debí patentarlo xDD. (por cierto sólo conozco el fic, de la autora que mencioné, por el título, jamás lo he leído)  
  
12\. Segun Wen mi hermana fue quien nombró el ship. Ni mi hermana ni yo recordamos que fuera así.  
  
13\. Sobre el primer capítulo y como "se conocen" Dam y Alexy. Cuando yo propuse que se conocieran por el chat del juego de Armin, la idea que tenía era que se conocieran mejor y se enamoran por este medio. Adara la entendió diferente…  
  
  
14\. Hay otras cosas que Adara entendió mal cuando las escribí como, por ejemplo, en el capítulo 3, cuando Alexy dijo que se debía esconderse de la directora. Mi idea era que se escondieran juntos, Adara los hizo despedirse y el capítulo terminó ahí. ¿Porque no dije nada al respecto? Ni idea. .-.   
  
  
15\. A partir del capítulo 5 fue cuando me di cuenta de que se nos estaba yendo de las manos y todo el fic iba a ser más largo de lo esperado.  
  
  
16\. Si, he llegado a decirle a Adara cuando la idea no va por el camino que pensé, pero ella siempre me deja hacer lo que quiero. Gracias ello, termine recortandoles tiempo juntos pues añadí el cumpleaños de los gemelos, lo que causa un problema de temporalidad en cuanto a calendario escolar. Se supone pasarían dos años juntos, ahora contrabajo pasan del año. Bad idea #2 gracias Adara.  
  
  
17\. Hablando de cumpleaños. El de Damián lo decidí promediando nuestras fechas de nacimiento para el día. El mes, decidí usar el zodiaco, y ver la compatibilidad de signos, eligiendo así libra, y el mes octubre.  
  
18\. Mencioné las fechas al principio porque determinan el signo ascendente de Damián, que vendría siendo Aries. Su personalidad explosiva es carácteristica de este signo.  
  
  
19\.  Damián es 4 meses menor que Alexy. Mientras que Alexy cumplió los 17, Damián aún tiene 16.  
  
  
20\. Cuando pensé en Damián, quería que fuera un chico mayor, (uno o dos años)  porque le sienta, pero, terminó siendo más joven xD igual no es mucha diferencia. Le gustan mayores de esos a los que llaman señores… Mal chiste xD  
  
21\. Cuando Damián dice que solo son él y su madre, no es del todo cierto. Sus abuelos maternos aún viven, al igual que su abuela paterna y un tío. Estos últimos no se llevan del todo  bien con Shantal, y solo hablan con Dam de vez en cuando.  
  
22\. ¿Porque Jonathan está muerto?  Cuando se empezó a planear el fic el elemento familiar estuvo presente desde el principio. Pensé que meter a ambos padres sería demasiado trabajo y optamos porque fuera la madre quien viviera. Me arrepiento con toda mi alma de esta decisión.  
  
23\. Mientras escribo esto, Wen, me preguntó qué hacía. Le envié la captura y me dijo: "Todo sería raro con John. No logró imaginarlo en estos momentos". Rompió mi corazón.   
  
24\. Cuando se dijo que Dam no tendría padre, también se sentenció que Damián no tendría ningún tipo de complejo negativo o resentimiento hacia su padre, con la intención de que no se dijera: “Dam esa así porque no tiene padre” o que se le tuviera lástima. Aunque  esto de cumple y es verdad que sus problemas de personalidad  no se deben ello, lo cierto es que Damián si lo extraña mucho y le duele su falta.   
  
25\. Existe una historia (que aun no sé si hacerlo AU o parte de la historia original)  en dónde se cuenta porque Dam no sabe nadar. Los gemelos están involucrados (?  
  
26\. A Shantal le hubiera gustado tener otro hijo/a -si su John no hubiese muerto, claro está- Dam detesta esa idea. El ama ser hijo único, consentido y mimado.   
  
27\. No siempre se quiso qué Dam fuera introvertido y poco sociable, pero una vez que sucedió se decido darle un mejor amigo que lo volvería un poco menos apático.  Así nació Ethan.  
  
28\. Ethan, como se vio en el especial por el cumpleaños de Dam, siempre quizo hacerse amiguito del niño raro que no le gustaba jugar con lo demás. Podría decirse que Ethan lo ama. En un sentido amistoso-fraternal claro está.   
  
29\. Wen quería que Ethan fuera irlandés. Me negué rotundamente porque me pareció demasiado, con Damián el británico bastaba de nacionalidades.   
  
30\. Si bien Ethan no es irlandés de nacimiento, decidí que si podía serlo por genética (? Por eso es pelirrojo de ojos grises, ya que su tatarabuelo sí que era irlandés. Toda su familia está orgulloso de ello, por esos sus camisetas favoritas rezan: Kiss me I'm Irish.   
  
31\. Si eso último es una referencia a Eleanor y Park, de Rainbown Rowel.  
  
32\. El primer nombre que se le había dado al pelirrojo era: Ethan Howland. Cuando escribía el capítulo donde hace un vídeo chat con Dam, me di cuenta de que si se suponía que tenía un ancestro irlandés, varón y por parte del padre, el primer apellido debía ser de este origen.   
  
33\. Quería que su apellido fuera O'Donoghue, como mi actor favorito de esta nacionalidad, Colin O'Donoghue. Al final decidí que era un apellido un poco fuerte y escogí O'connor.   
  
34\. Así es como Ethan Howland paso a llamarse Ethan O'connor Howland. Suena bien ¿No?  
  
35\. Cómo se demostró en el fic, Ethan es muy alegre y tiende a hablar de más. Es muy fácil sacarle información xD.  
  
36\. En la primera ficha de Damián se puede notar que se buscaba que el atractivo natural de este lo volviera "popular" sin embargo su apatía final no lo permitió y este rasgo de popularidad se trasladó a Ethan, aunque él no se da cuenta de que se debe a él y no a Dam. Pobrecito.  
  
37\. Me saque a Lory y Gale de la manga para el capítulo del vídeo chat. Antes de eso me había olvidado que Ethan también necesitaba padres. Ops ^^U  
  
38\. Damián ama leer, desde pequeño. El memorizo algunos cuentos que su padre le leía antes de ir dormir cuando esté estaba en casa.  
  
39\. Tiene un gran amor por los libros clásicos, pero aunque odie admitirlo, tambien le gustan los best sellers y literatura juvenil. Es uno de sus placeres culposos.  
  
40\. Wen insiste con que Damián jamás aceptará su parte friki. Es mentira Damián sabe muy bien que lo es y no le causa vergüenza admitirlo. Pero es bastante obvio que su nivel de frikes es mucho menor que la de Armin. Si se juntan demasiado tendremos problemas xD.  
  
41\. Wen creo el Dampry, Damián x Priya, ya que se intentó que ella fuera una de las antagonistas.   
  
42\. Dado que empecé a odiar esa idea, me esforcé en sabotear esa parte de la historia. Y lo logré ¡Boom baby!   
  
43\. En venganza cree el Armian/Damin y una amiga, Nicole, bautizo el  Kemian. ¡Boom baby!  
  
44\. Llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de que Valya sintiera algo por Damián, por eso se comportaba tan tontamente  
  
45\. Al final y dado que no pude desarrollar esa trama, use lo dicho por Amber en un capítulo del juego, por lo que finalmente su compratamiento se dió porque forzosamente quería agradarle a Damián y estar en buenos términos con él. Dam la detesta por eso.  
  
46\. Cómo ya dije en alguna nota. Kentin no siente desagrado por Damián. Pero Damián si le tiene algo de aversión.  
  
47\. Quería que a Kentin también le desagradara Damián, por eso pensé en lo de Val y Dam.  
  
48\. Deseche está idea, porque mi meta siempre ha sido que Damián y Kentin lleguen a tener una buena relación de amistad.  
  
49\. Siempre creí que los celos de Damián hacia Kentin no tenían razón de ser, refiriéndome a cuando aún no sabía que Alexy había sentido algo por el. Después ya tienen algo de sentido.  
  
50\. Concidero esto como un pequeño error de la trama ya que solo ustedes, Wen y yo conocíamos este detalle. Aunque jamás pude hacerle entender a Wen este punto.   
  
51\. Wen le tiene cierto desagrado a Armin que me impidió desarrollar su amistad con Damián y su amor fraternal con Alexy. ¿Porque la deje? Ni idea .-. Gracias Wen x2  
  
52\. Aún cree en la idea de que a Damián le desagrada Kentin, aunque ya no es asi. Muy en el fondo, Damián lo quiere, pero nunca va admitirlo.   
  
53\. Dado que autosabotee parte de la trama del fic #sorrynotsorry me ví obligada a buscar una manera de arreglarlo.   
  
54\. En realidad creo que nunca lo arregle. *Se va rodando*  
  
55\. El papel de Mark iba a jugarlo un mocoso llamado Lou en la secuela de UyE.  
  
56\. Mark es dos años mayor que Alexy y los demás, porque Damián no lo es. Si, esa característica era de Dam.   
  
57\. Son más parecidos de lo que creen. (Dam y Mark)  
  
58\. En la secuela que mencioné se planeaba que este mocoso, Lou intentará separar a Dam y Alex, pero, para ese punto su relación ya era demasiado estable. Por lo que hubiera sido muy aburrido.  
  
  
59\. Acabo de comprar todo la trama planeada con la escena del Rey León III: Hakuna Matata, dónde Timón y Pumba hacen de todo para separar a Simba y Nala, pero lo único que consiguen es unirlos más y que Timón salga herido. *Rueda en el piso de risa*  
  
60\. Lou tenía una ligera obsesión con Alexy.  
  
61\. Cómo dije en una nota. Ya tenía planeada la introducción de Mark. Iba a fungir sólo como el consejero de Alexy.  
  
62\. Decidí que lo mejor era aprovechar la fragilidad de la relación e introducir a alguien que intentara separarlos. Así que deseche a Lou y le di su papel a Mark.  
  
63\. Además Lou, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo/rasgos físicos. Sólo era un nombre con ciertos rasgos de personalidad.   
  
64\. No lo siento en absoluto, Lou. Yo te aborrezco, te odio y estás mejor donde estas.  
  
65\. Si, lo odio, pero no significa que Lou quedé en el limbo, tengo planeado algo para él.   
  
66\. Intenté deshacerme de la idea de que de la nada muchos se fijarán en Alexy, falle.  
  
67\. Mark no estaba enamorado de Alexy sólo sentía una atracción física.   
  
68\. Hay un rasgo de Damián que pasa casi desapercibido, que sin embargo, hice muy notable en Mark: No puedes rechazarlo o decirle no. Es un golpe duro para su ego y no te lo perdonará.  
  
69\. Quiero reafirmar que este rasgo esta presente en ambos personajes, es por eso que a Dam prácticamente le enfureció y ofendió que Alexy lo friendzoneara, que Alexy lo dejara, que Alexy le rebelará que se daba cuenta de sus intentos por ligarlo y que para colmo, admitiera haber friltreado con Mark.   
  
70\. Después de ese punto es más que obvio que Dam ama locamente a Alexy.   
  
71\. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé que lo es.  
  
72\. No sé tenía planeado que cada capítulo llevará una canción. Pero ahora cada capítulo la lleva. Creo que es un Songfic xD  
  
73\. La canción de Damián, que también es la canción del fic es: I Was Made For Loving You de Tory Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran.  
  
74\. Es porqué Damián, literalmente y con todas las letras, fue hecho para amar a Alexy. El no tiene otra razón de existir.   
  
75\. Y hablando de música. Las bandas favoritas  de Damián son Sum 41 y Muse.  
  
76\. Sum 41 es la banda sonora de los capítulos más importantes del fic.   
  
77\. Ama tocar el piano, porque es algo que Jonathan le enseñó a hacer y lo hace sentir que aún está con el. Nunca lo oirán decir esto.  
  
78\. Tengo la firme creencia de que Alexy es muy fan de Pentatonix y Daft Punk.  
  
79\. Me olvidé un poco de su gusto musical durante más de 20 capítulos, por eso intente hacerlo resaltar en estos últimos capítulos.  
  
80\. Pienso que le gusta hacer mezclas y remixes en la computadora. Es un pasatiempo que comparte con Armin.   
  
81\. Al principio sentía que me equivocaba al haber puesto a Alexy tan triste por no ser correspondido por Kentin.  
  
82\. Deje de pensar esto tras los últimos capítulos del juego de CDM, es más que obvio que Alexy sigue muy clavado con él y eso me parte el corazón.   
  
83\. Nos esforzamos mucho evitando que Damián y Alexy se declaran su amor desde el capítulo 10. Costo un *bip* pero conseguimos resistir el impulso para hacerlo en el momento adecuado.  
  
84\. Hubo veces en las que nos dormimos pasadas las tres de la madrugada solo por terminar una escena o un capítulo.   
  
85\. Solíamos escribir por las tardes, a eso de las 5 pm. Por alguna razón comenzamos a hacerlo a las 11 pm porque #inspiración nocturna  
  
86\. Nunca se mencionó de manera oficial la apariencia de Valya. XD  
  
87\. Jugué los primeros capítulos del secreto de Henry. Odio ese juego, pero, y me causa mucha risa, Damián y Henry se parecen mucho en personalidad. Mi amiga dice que los chicos apáticos e introvertidos están algo de moda :(  
  
88\. Me gusta pensar en Damián como si fueran real  Esto es porque Damián se desarrolló por su cuenta. Quiero decir, claro que su personalidad fue dada por nosotras, pero a partir de cierto punto cambio bastante de la concepción original, y se dió de manera natural, como en una persona normal.   
  
89\. Las personalidades de todos los personajes son como una balanza. Si tú aumentas un poco de alguno de su rasgos, tendrás algo completamente diferente. A partir de esa primicia, es que existen varias historias AU al fic.  
  
90\. Muchas de ellas pueden verse en Dulces e ilusiones, el fic especial de Halloween que aún no publico ^^U  
  
91\. La personalidad escándalosa de Armin (como dice Dam) nace a partir de la observación de sus reacciones en el juego. Mírenlo atentamente la próxima vez que lo vean en el juego y notarán, por ejemplo, que cuando pone su expresión enfadada parece estarte gritando a todo pulmón.  
  
92\. Creo yo, que los gemelos son muy expresivos. Y se les nota, son fáciles de leer y también su humor es muy volátil.   
  
93\. Estas curiosidades se escribieron  antes de terminar el epílogo.  
  
94\. Armin siempre se queja de que Alexy le pide pasar mucho tiempo con el. Pero pienso que cuando Alex deje de hacerlo se sentirá vacío. Por eso se pone celoso de Dam y se comporta como un hermano sobreprotector. Vio un potencial roba hermanos en el y lo cierto es que Dam si es un roba hermanos.  
  
95\. Cómo la trama que usaría en la secuela ya la use en este fic, ya no sé si exista una secuela. XD  
  
96\. *Spoiler alert* La llegada de Evan, el hermano de los gemelos al juego, me ha dado ideas para la trama de la secuela. Esperaré a ver qué sucede con el en los próximos capítulos antes de aventurarnos a hacer algo con él. ¡Estoy ansiosa por hacerles saber lo que pienso de él y como lo veo!  
  
97\. Si bien aún no tengo la trama del siguiente fic definida, si tengo bien definido lo que sigue después de eso. Una de ustedes ya sabe a qué me refiero.   
  
98\. Dennis solo iba a ser un secundario. Di gracias, tuviste tu momento de fama e.e   
  
99\. Algo muy importante. Esta historia NO es Yaoi, ni shonen-ai. Al darle alguna de estas etiquetas se le otorgan otras como los roles de "seme" y "uke", "activo" y "pasivo" y ni Alexy ni Damián, ni ningún otro personaje van a cargar con esas etiquetas. NUNCA. Me parecen peyorativas y en verdad no me gustan. Puedo bromear al respecto con ellas, pero hasta ahí.  
  
100\. Desde el principio se decidió que el fic no tendría ninguna escena R-18  
  
101\. Me divierte mucho poner a Damián en situaciones comprometedoras donde termine avergonzado.  
  
102\. Realmente creo que Alexy es un poco atrevido y desvergonzado por eso se desvistió así sin problema. Pero hay que aclarar que solo lo haria con quién tiene confianza. Armin, Damián, Kentin, lo haría con las chicas pero eso ya sería pasarse de  atrevido xD.  
  
103\. Alexy, todas las veces se desvistió frente a Damián a propósito. Le gusta avergonzarlo, por qué le resulta muy lindo así <3  
  
104\. Tengo miedo de que no quieran saber nada más de Damián y Alexy después de este fic :(   
  
105\. Dalexy tiene más de una vida juntos planeada. Y es muy enserio, me gustaría compartirles todo. Si ustedes  me dejan <3

 

  1. Al contrario de lo que creen, la historia se desarrolla en Nantes, no en París. 



 

  1. La localización nace de una teoría que tengo con una amiga sobre porque Sweet Amoris no está en París.



 

  1. Además escogí Nantes por su cercanía a Londres. *Guiño guiño*



 

  1. El Pic du Midi tiene un paquete para visitantes muy romántico, además de deportes extremos. Damián y Alexy volverán ahí.



 

  1. Cuando le di el apodo de Nattihmlen a Dam fue por la paleta de colores que uso al dibujarlo.



 

  1. No sé de dónde salió tremenda analogía del epílogo xD. 



 

  1. En el capítulo 50 el chico que estaba con Alexy y los demás es el hermano mayor de Mark, por eso le resultó familiar a Dam y por eso Mark pensó que tenía más problemas de los debidos.



 

  1. Este hermano mayor estaba en la fiesta siguiendo a su pulga, ya que el y su hermana pensaban que Mark estaba actuando raro. No lo mencioné en el fic porque no lo creo necesario.



 

  1. Puede que Mark siga apareciendo en próximas entregas. 



 

  1. Las curiosidades a partir de la 106 se escribieron después del epílogo.



 

  1. Trate de darle sentido al título del fic en el capítulo 50 y en el 51. No sé si funcionó.



 

  1. Tenía una muy buena explicación para el título del fic pero la olvide.



 

  1. Ya que olvide la explicación les diré esto. Alexy  es representado por la palabra Único, porque es la única persona que ha logrado enamorar a Damián. Damián es representado por la palabra especial, porque así lo ve Alex. Al mismos tiempo ambas palabras representan el cómo Alex se siente cuando está con Damián y viceversa.



 

  1. Es un título muy único y detergente… Maldigo la hora en la que se lo pusimos xD.



 

  1. Quería cambiarle el título, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no se me ocurria algo mejor. De hecho aún no se me ocurre un mejor título.



 

  1. La mayoría de los títulos de los capítulos no superan las 5 palabras. 



 

  1. Wen y yo tenemos como 5 playlist o más de canciones para Dalexy en Youtube. 



 

  1. Todas las canciones se escogieron después de terminar el capítulo, nunca antes. 



 

  1. Cuando comencé a sentirme estancada y al borde de la desesperación, las canciones de Lindsey Stirling, Daft Punk y R5 me dieron el empuje que me hacía falta. De no haberlas escuchado no sé qué habría hecho.



 

  1. Las canciones que me inspiraron son parte de la Rocola.



 

  1. En este fic nada fue dejado al azar. Aunque lo parezca.



 

  
Y creo que es todo.... No pensé que fueran a pasar del 50 pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado. No todo lo que hay es tan curioso, pero me gusta que sepan más al respecto de este fanfic. Otra cosa Wen es Adara, es su nombre real y es que no me gusta llamarla Adara xD.   
  
Ya solo faltan los agradecimientos y se libran de mi... Por un rato. 


	54. Notas finales

**Notas de Mnokoori,  agradecimientos y otros divagues.**

 

Hola. *Suspiro*

Pues ¿Por dónde empezar? Tengo mucho que decirles y explicarles pero no quiero aburrirlas. Supongo que tendrán que aguantarse y leerme hasta el final (?

Primero que nada, es la tercera vez que escribo estas notas, ya se imaginaran que estoy hecha un lío.

Segundo,  **sobre las dedicatorias en los últimos capítulos** , intente incluirlas a todas, pero la verdad es muy difícil llevar el control de reviews y votos cuando se maneja más de una plataforma y ustedes cambian de nombre o cuenta seguido xD.  **Esas dedicatorias son mi manera de agradecer por el apoyo que nos han brindado a lo largo del fic, votos, comentarios, dibujos, leídas, para mí todo eso cuenta y me animó a seguir así que les estoy muy agradecida. <3 **

Pero bueno, abra más palabras de agradecimiento al final xD. Ahora, aviso que a partir de aquí pueden haber spoilers leves del juego y el fic. Pueden saltarse a los agradecimientos si lo desean.   
  


Ahora bien. Con la salida del episodio 38 -con el cual sigo muy enojada y triste- e incluso desde el 37, nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el juego. Las más importantes y que nos conciernen.

1.- El color de ojos de Alexy es natural.

2.- Fueron adoptados cuando tenían un año de edad.

3.- Tienen un hermano mayor, Evan.

4.- Están en el último año de instituto.

Esto cambia mis headcanon, y mucho de lo que pasa en el fic. Yo creía que Alexy tenía ojos azules y usaba lentillas, (Y de hecho, según Wen, si el color de ojos de Alex es natural significa que el y Armin no son gemelos completos, pero eso es otra historia), por eso Dam siente curiosidad por sus ojos y el color que eligió. Otro headcanon era que habían sido adoptados de pequeños, pero resulta que no y adiós parte de las infancia de los gemelos. Y el último, creía que estaban en el segundo año de instituto, por lo que quedaba un año más antes de la universidad.

Intento apegarme lo más posible al Canon y estos datos nuevos cambian muchas cosas, podría dejarlo así, pero no me siento conforme. Ya tengo la solución, por lo que voy a editar algunas parte del fic para corregir estos errores, de hecho, si lo notaron, en los últimos capítulos, ya trate el asunto de la universidad. Aquí mencionare los cambios para que los tengan presentes para futuros fics por si nunca edito este (puede pasar)

1.- Para fines del fic. Alexy tiene ojos azules y usa lentillas.

2.- Fueron adoptados al año de edad, pero por cuestiones legales y administrativas pasaron unos meses en el orfanato cuando te tenían alrededor de 5 años, de ahí vienen los recuerdos de Alexy.

3.- Evan será presentado en futuros fanfics

4.- El próximo “año” van a la universidad. 

Debo esperar a que ChiNoMiko y Beemoov digan que planea estudiar Alex, pero mientras ya estamos trabajando en la secuela, si no mal recuerdo, en la curiosidades dije que dudo que haya secuela o que no tenía una trama. Esas curiosidades las escribí semanas antes de enterarme de todo esto, así que ahora ya he ido creando una trama, tengo personajes nuevos y no tan nuevos que quiero presentarles. Pero como dije, toca esperar un poco.

Y aquí está una parte muy dolorosa.

No sé si deba continuar con la secuela de la que tanto hablé, ni con los one-shots y AU que mencioné. 

¿Porque?

Cómo ya dije, he generado un grado de amor por estos personajes, que no son mios, sino de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Yo los secuestre y los crié como míos, especialmente a Alexy. Cuando llegue el momento y deba despedir a Damián porqué Alex ya tiene a su chico oficial, algo se partirá dentro de mi, sé que cuando suceda, muchas se irán y eso dolerá aún más.

Hemos creado más de una vida para ellos y yo deseo compartirlo todo con ustedes, pero me siento insegura al respecto. Esto es más que un fanfic para mí, al igual que Damián es más que un personaje, son parte de mi vida. Tengo sentimientos encontrados y dudas. 

Es por esto que quería una historia corta. Para evitar encariñarme, pero ya es muy tarde.

Hace un año y ocho meses que comenzamos está historia, nacida a raíz del episodio 29 de Corazón de Melón en la ruta Kentin, dónde Alexy le dice a Sucrette que está feliz de que ella y Kentin estén juntos y que ya se había hecho a la idea de que él no tenía oportunidad. Bromeado con Adara, le dije que le crearía un novio al niño. 

Tras ver muchos fics de Alexy x Kentin, dónde (como ya dije en alguna nota) Kentin busca a Lexy cuando Sucrette lo batea y Alexy -perdonen la expresión vulgar- le abre la piernas cual puta, y del poquísimo aprecio que tiene este personaje (porque seamos sinceras, muchas -y no estoy generalizando- solo lo ven como el mejor amigo gay que le da su yaoi o que está ahí para ser gay y tirarle la onda a Kentin) me cabree y entonces le pedí ayuda a Adara para crear al personaje del que había hablado. 

Pensé que si ella me ayudaba, evitaria que hiciera al personaje fuera un Gary Stu. 

Bad idea #100000

Ok, no, no fue una mala idea, pero, todo resultó a la inversa, porque termine siendo yo la que salvó a Damián del Gary Stusismo (si no sabes lo que es, puedes mirar la Wikipedia y volver xD). 

Mientras hablábamos de sus rasgos y personalidad, Adara se refería al todavía sin nombre personaje como un sexy seme (en ese momento lo ignore, pero si lo llamara así ahora, seguro le doy un golpe en la cara).

De manera inconsciente, tras ponerle nombre fijamos -o fui yo, ya no recuerdo- el siguiente punto de la historia. Esta, no sería la ya típica historia de me enamoro a los 5 minutos y tenemos sexo, es más, sentenciamos que la historia no tendría lemon, con el fin de romper la típica historia en la que Alexy es tratado como mero objeto. 

Creo que si logré romper con esos clichés que rodean a Alexy y estoy muy orgullosa de ello.

A partir de este punto, comencé a intentar hacer que los personajes se sintieran y fueran como los adolescentes que son, si lo logré o no, ustedes me dirán, tienen la última palabra, desde mi perspectiva, si lo logré - que no se note mi ego xD-.

También quería desarrollar el amor fraternal entre los gemelos y la relación de Valya y Kentin, falle olímpicamente con lo de Val y tampoco pude desarrollar el amor de los gemelos como quería, pero al menos está ahí, no es tan evidente como me hubiera gustado, pero ahí está.

Otro punto en el que creo que falle, fue el haber  alargado el fic, o sea, no fue adrede, pero hay que admitir que es muy extenso. Hay puntos que se plantearon desde el principio, (la pelea de Kentin vs Damián, el rechazo de Shantal hacia Alex, etc.) había un inicio y un final planeados, pero todo el centro resultó ser mucho más largo de lo que la “línea de tiempo” indicaba. 

Quería hacer algo corto, 10 capítulos de 5 páginas de Word. Henos aquí, 50 capítulos con más de 20 páginas de Word más 1 Epílogo más 4 especiales, después (? 

Pero aun pese a todo estoy realmente satisfecha y muy, muy feliz con este fic. Es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora y me siento orgullosa. 

Debo confesar, de nuevo, que tenía mucho miedo cuando publique ese primer capítulo, por mi Damián, tenía miedo de fallar, tenía miedo de que no tuviera recepción, de que no logrará generar algo en ustedes como lectores. Me alegra de que mis miedos se quedará ahí, que haya gente ahí afuera en las que Dam tiene un espacio. 

Yo amo a este niño quisquilloso y apático, en verdad, todos estos meses lidiando con el me han hecho amarlo como a un hijo. No solo a él, también a los gemelos y a Kentin. 

No quiere alargarme mucho más, ni divagar ni ponerme redundante Así que:   
  


**Muchas, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias** a todas/os ustedes por haber seguido este fic, por haber hecho un espacio a Damián en ustedes.  **Estoy muy feliz con lo que logramos aquí. Me divertí leyendo sus reviews/comentarios y me emocione con cada voto y nuevas leídas y visitas.**

**Si llegamos hasta aquí, es sólo por ustedes.** Y hablo muy enserio cuando  lo digo, es más lo repetiré: Sí no fuera por ustedes, este fic no hubiera llegado tan lejos. A pesar de que me gustaría que fuera más popular me doy por bien servida con ustedes, incluso con los fantasmas que solo leen y se van (?  **Me motivaron a seguir escribiendo** y a seguir en temas más personales,  **me animaron cuando me sentía triste aunque ustedes no lo sabían, y estoy muy agradecida por ello.**

Ustedes han formado parte de mi vida estos últimos meses y no me canso de repetir lo agradecida y feliz que me siento.

Puede ser el fin de Único y especial, pero  **no es el fin del camino** , ya escribí las dudas que tengo respecto a lo que viene, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme si al menos una/o de ustedes se queda y me apoya. Lo dije: les quedan muchas vidas que contar por delante.

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por su apoyo y constancia, llegamos mucho más lejos de lo esperado y es por ustedes.**

Sin más que decir, Damián y yo nos despedimos, por ahora.

**See you, pequeñas/os noob’s**

**Con mucho cariño y agradecimiento**

**-Mirindanokoori**

**Diciembre 2017**


End file.
